One Piece: Adventures of the East Blue
by Optimus524
Summary: 22 years ago, at the execution of the Pirate King Roger D Gold, marks the beginning of the Great Pirate Era. Now every single Pirate is roaming across the seas, hoping to find that one treasure that would make them the King. Hiccup D Haddock, is now starting his Pirate adventure and is beginning to assemble his own crew to become King of the Pirates himself.
1. The Next Pirate King

In the known world, everyone knew that the land was mostly that of water made out of four different seas. Those seas were known to all as the East, West, North and South Blues and all of them were isolated from one another by a giant landmass that span across the entire world called the Red Line.

However, running through the world centre was another sea that was called the Grand Line, a mysterious and dangerous place that was hardly ever touched. It was mostly uncharted, but that all changed 22 years ago when the man, by the name of Roger D Gold, that everyone would soon call the Pirate King conquered it.

His very name struck terror into every single person, Navy and Pirate civilian and criminal alike, but that all changed when he was captured and was promptly executed in the town of his birth. However, to show strength the Navy made it a public execution which many might call a mistake as it set things into motion that spiralled out of control.

Many people attended his execution, but his dying words were like a raging tidal wave and soon they were spread across the entire worldwide wildfire.

"You want my treasure, you can have it," he said with a smile. "I left everything to gather in one place! Now you just have to find it!"

With those simple words it began what was soon called the Great Pirate Era that drove many people into the sea. These pirates would cause turmoil as they roamed the sea not just in the four seas, but in the Grand Line and checked plundering and pillaging everything they saw.

However, even to this day no one has been able to find the Pirate King's treasure that was known to everyone as the One Piece. With that said, that didn't mean that no one would find it and soon a young boy went on a wild adventure in order to find it and this is how his tale began.

* * *

It all began in the East Blue in the middle of the sea, a cruise liner was sailing peacefully across the calm waters without a care in the world. They were sailing past the aspiring whirlpool and that's when two sailors on deck heard something crash into the ship. The two of them looked down and saw a wood barrel floating in the water.

Inside everyone was drinking dancing and basically enjoying life, looking out of the window was a beautiful young woman of 18 years in a blue dress. She had beautiful golden blonde hair there was tied in a ponytail and had a set of steel blue eyes that could pierce anything.

Approaching her was a husky boy of 17 years, he has short blonde hair and had a pair of very powerful arms. His legs on the other hand were rather skinny for his size and was amazing that he was actually able to stand.

"You show was all right coming here, Astrid?" the boy asked.

The girl named Astrid looked at him. "You know what we have to do and you might as well enjoy yourself, Fishlegs."

"Excuse me," said a new voice. The two of them turned and saw handsome young man extending his hand towards Astrid. "With the beautiful lady care to dance?"

Astrid merely shrugged and took his hand.

* * *

The two crewmen on the deck immediately wrapped a rope around the barrel and began to pull it on board. It was rather heavy and it took both of them to lift it onto the deck.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be," said one of them. "Maybe it's filled with beer."

"Well, it's our beer now," said his friend.

"And I'm not sharing my half."

However, the crewmen on the crow's nest eyes widened in horror, because sailing towards them was a pirate ship painted pink. It was waving a skull and cross bone flag with a heart engraved upon the skull.

"Ship ahoy on the starboard bow!" he cried towards the crewmen. "And they're flying a pirate flag! We've got a pirate ship in pursuit! Enemy raid, enemy raid!"

* * *

The Pirate ship immediately fired upon their bow, fortunately the cannonballs missed the ship, but they did strike the water causing the entire ship to shake. Everyone inside began panicking as the ship rocked tow and throw.

Immediately the two crewmen who are on the deck immediately rushed inside.

"Captain, we've got pirates!" one of them yelled.

The ship's captain's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

The ship then shook once again has the Pirate ship fired more cannonballs, he then immediately turn to everyone on board.

"Everybody, please stay calm! Panicking were only get you hurt!" he ordered. "Just for my crew's instructions in an orderly fashion!"

Unfortunately, no one was listening to his orders they began running around in a panic. However, Astrid and Fishlegs were the only ones not panicking, or at least not as much, it was almost as if they had expected this to happen.

* * *

The Pirate ship was still bombarding the cruiser with cannonballs and they managed to destroy the figurehead. Leading the pirates was a rather plump woman with long black hair and in her hand she was holding the spiked bludgeon.

"Gustav," she said.

Gustav was a 15-year-old boy, who was feeling very nervous. "Yes, ma'am."

"Who is the most beautiful of all the seas?" she asked.

"Well, that would be the captain of our ship, Lady Alvida," he said with as much sincerity as possible and with a little twinge of fear.

She then laughed. "Good answer."

Truth was she was anything but beautiful, but if you said anything she would have hounded to death with her spiked bludgeon. The fact of the matter was she was extremely overweight and had a very chubby face, which wasn't exactly one would call beautiful.

"That means a lot to me," said Gustav looking relieved.

"It's been a while," said one of her men. "We're finally going to see a little action."

Alvida smiled. "That's right, so make it count! Hit them with all you got, boys!"

They immediately fired a cannon ball and this time they struck the mainmast causing it to collapse. This meant the cruise ship was no longer able to escape them, in the midst of all this confusion the barrel the two crewmen had carried on board rolled its way down into the cargo hold and somehow managed to skid into the kitchen.

Finally the Pirate ship managed to reach the cruiser and though it was small, it had far more firepower. The pirates on board then immediately tossed grappling hooks onto the ship and were clearly planning to board her.

"Here we go, time to show them the terror of Iron Clubbed Alvida, Lady Pirate of the seas!" said Alvida.

Her men then immediately began climbing the grappling hooks and jumped onto the deck with sword in hand. In fact the only person who was not eager to jump on board the cruiser was Gustav, who was holding the rope fearfully.

Alvida narrowed her eyes at him. "Gustav, what are you doing?"

"I'm not really good this stuff," he admitted.

Alvida approached him looking furious. "You're telling me! Maybe it's because you're too busy back talking me all the time."

Gustav panicked. "No, not the club! Anything but the club!"

"Then get your ass in gear!" she yelled.

She then literally kicked him in the backside and sent him flying onto the ship.

"Move it you brat!" Alvida yelled.

Gustav looked up and saw Alvida jumping towards him raising her bludgeon, he then quickly ducked causing her to crash into the deck.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pirates were now surrounding the entire guests, who are cowering behind the crewmen.

"We're not going to take your lives, we swear," one of the pirates promised. "But we will take everything else you've got on you."

"And anyone who fights back will be eating their dinner of the bottom of the ocean," said Alvida as he joined her men.

Astrid and the Fishlegs, were the only ones not being surrounded.

Astrid smiled. "Finally I can get this thing off."

Soon the two of them changed and well wearing pirate get up and Astrid had an axe strapped to her back.

"Now it's time to get to work," she said.

Fishlegs quivered. "Surely there is a faster way to get money?"

"Come on, we need to get moving," she said practically dragging him away.

* * *

Gustav wasn't with the other pirates as he was sneaking around not wanting to get involved with the plunder. He soon made his way into the kitchen and carefully made his way inside.

"I really hope there's no one in here," he said hopefully. He looked around and found it completely deserted. "That's a relief."

He then noted the place looked as if a tornado had blown through and then he saw a large barrel amongst the wreckage.

"Whoa, that's one big barrel," he said as he approached it. "I wonder what's inside it?"

* * *

Outside both Astrid and Fishlegs, were sliding across the grappling hooks towards the Pirate ship. With practically all the pirates now on board the cruiser, it was virtually unguarded and with so many men on board it was easy for them to blend in.

Carefully and quietly they made their way towards the cargo hold and Fishlegs was about to open the door when suddenly flung open and a pirate entered.

Pirate looked at the two of them. "Who are you two? I haven't seen either of you before."

Then suddenly Astrid punched him right in the gut so hard that she knocked him unconscious.

"Let's tie this guy up and then get to work," she said to Fishlegs.

* * *

Gustav meanwhile was rolling the barrel out of the kitchen, it was extremely heavy and it took all his strength to move it. Then entering into the kitchen were three other pirates and they weren't exactly excited to see him.

"Well, if it is in our favourite cabin boy," said a musclebound pirate. "You trying to hide in here under ducked out of all the action again?"

Gustav panicked. "No way! I was just trying to hull this big barrel, for you guys."

The Pirate chuckled. "Why don't you let us lighten the load?"

A blonde haired pirate licked his lips. "I was just starting to get thirsty."

Gustav stared at the three of them. "You can't, Lady Alvida would kill us if she ever found out."

A pirate had to on his neck smiled at him. "She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right, boy?"

Gustav just smiled at them innocently. "Yeah, right."

The muscular pirate then immediately lifted the barrel up right. "This sucker is heavy."

The blonde pirate smiled. "Perfect."

The muscular pirate then cracked his knuckles. "Hold on boys, I'll open it the old-fashioned way."

He was about to slam his fist into the top of the barrel when suddenly shooting out of it was a scrawny boy of 18 years. He shot up so fast that he actually punched the pirate right under the chin, knocking the poor guy unconscious before he knew what was happening.

Gustav stared at the boy, he was tall and lanky and had very little muscle on him. He had a scar on his chin and his eyes shone like green emeralds. He was wearing a green T-shirt which was merged with a pair of baggy trousers and a pair of boots. He wore over his shirt a black jacket which wasn't zipped up.

The boy then yawned. "Boy, that was quite sleep." He then looked down and saw the pirate unconscious on the floor. "Who's that?"

Then he turned to the two pirates staring at him dumbfounded. "And who are you guys?"

"How will you start answering about who the hell are you!" said the blonde pirate.

The boy then removed himself from the barrel. "Sorry about knocking him out, you better tender his wound."

The two pirates then immediately drew their blades and pointed them straight at him.

"Hold it," said the pirate with the tattooed. "Do you have any idea who we are? We of this is pirates."

Hiccup ignore them and looked around at his surroundings. "Seems as if I woke up in the kitchen, good thing I'm a little peckish."

This annoyed the pirates to no end and the immediately raise their blades preparing to strike him. Gustav cried out as the slammed their blades towards the boy and immediately covered his eyes.

However, somehow the boy managed to shatter the blade and the tips pierced wooden ceiling above them. This left the pirates completely dumbfounded as they looked at the bloke in blades and Gustav finally found the courage to open his eyes and stared at him in amazement at the scene.

"That's certainly an interesting way of saying hello," he said looking at the two of them and then scratched his teaching. "There again are not want to criticise I did punch one of your pals."

"Who are you?" said the blonde haired pirate.

"Me?" said the boy folding his arms. "The name is Hiccup D Haddock."

Immediately the pirates ran off screaming, dragging their pirate friend with them.

Gustav stared at him. "What just happened?"

"I think I scared them," Hiccup shrugged.

Gustav then quickly approached him. "Quickly, you have to run! If those guys come back here with their bodies, then they'll kill you on the spot!"

Hiccup looked at him confidently. "I'm not too worried, I can take care of myself."

Gustav shook his head in disbelief. "How can you just shake this off? There are hundreds on them on deck and their waiting for the opportunity to kill anything."

Hiccup then began making his way to the storage room, but Gustav quickly grabbed his arm in the attempt to pull him back. "You're going the wrong way!"

Despite his best efforts he was unable to stop Hiccup from entering the storage room.

"This is a good thing I landed on the kitchen," he said as he took an apple from a crate. "I must have been in that barrel for long time if I'm this hungry."

"Hopefully we'll be saving here as long as no one else gets hungry," Gustav sighed as he closed the door.

"So what's your name?" Hiccup asked as he took a bite of an apple.

"It's Gustav," he said. "Earlier you said that you name was Hiccup? That was quite impressive what you did back in that barrel back there."

Hiccup looked at him. "So are we on a pirate ship?"

"No, it's a passenger ship being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida."

Hiccup frowned. "I see, but are they any boats on board?"

"I think there are a few."

"That's good, because mine got sucked in a whirlpool."

Gustav eyes lit up. "The one outside, no way? No one could have survived that."

"It was a close call," Hiccup admitted and then he looked at him curiously. "Tell me are you one of the pirates or a passenger on the ship?"

Gustav looked at the floor sadly. "It was on a faithful day, long ago. That day I stepped out onto a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town to go catch my dinner. As it turned out that particular bow belonged heading for pirate ship, that was two years ago. In exchange for them letting me live, I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy."

Hiccup looked at him in disbelief. "How could you have made such a mistake like that?"

Gustav groaned. "I don't know myself."

"Why don't you just escape if you hated so much?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't do that, no way," said Gustav shaking his head. "Just the thought of Alvida finding these scares me so much that I want to throw up."

Hiccup shook his head. "Perhaps you should try and get a backbone."

* * *

Meanwhile Alvida was ordering her men around to grab as much treasure as possible and transfer it onto their boat.

"All right, quit you're lorry gagging, boys!" she yelled. "We have to load up everything before the Marines get here. I catch anyone slacking and they will get a real mouthful of my iron club."

Astrid and Fishlegs were down below putting all their treasure in the hole into a large bag. Though they knew that sooner or later the pirates were discovered and they would be in for a hard fight they did.

Soon emerging from the cargo hold on the cruiser were the two pirates that encountered Hiccup and they had panicked look on their faces.

"Captain! This is bad!" they cried.

Alvida turned towards them. "Then out with it."

"Something popped out of a barrel!"

"A horrible monster!"

Alvida looked at them furiously and tossed her club at them. "Who are you calling a monster?"

The two of them immediately ducked, but is the same time they did their pirate friend regained consciousness and was struck by the club. It struck him so hard that he was tossed off the ship and landed in the water. The club then immediately fell onto the two pirates.

"We weren't talking about you, my lady," said the blonde haired Viking looking a little dazed.

"Some guy was hiding in a barrel, he could be a bounty hunter," said the pilot with that had to.

"What?" she said as she looked up.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Gustav were still in the storage room and Gustav nodded at what Hiccup had said earlier.

"You're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and leave these pirates," he sighed. "I actually have my own dreams. Someday, I would like to live out all of them." He then looked up at Hiccup. "So what about you, Hiccup? What first got you to set sail on the seas?"

Hiccup looked at him inquisitively. "I want to become the king of the Pirates."

Gustav stared at him openmouthed. "The King?"

"Yep," Hiccup nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"But that would mean that you're a pirate too?" he said horrified.

"More or less," Hiccup shrugged.

"Your crew?"

"I don't have one, not yet anyway."

Gustav just stared at him horrified and you immediately got to his feet. "The King of the Pirates is the title who obtained everything this world has to offer, you're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth and power, the treasure you seek is the One Piece!"

"Sure am," Hiccup smiled.

"Don't you realise that pirates from all over the world are searching for it?" Gustav cried.

"And so what?"

"So it's impossible! There is no way that anyone like you can reach the pinnacle of this Great Pirate Age, there are just too many out there in the open sea!"

Hiccup looked at him. "I know, but I am going to find it and I don't care what kind of hardship I have to face. Besides there is no if about it, I'm doing it because it's what I want. I made a decision a long time ago that I'm going to be King of the Pirates and if I have to die fighting for that then I'll die."

Gustav just stared at him in bewilderment.

Hiccup then began making his way to the door. "Now I think I should try and get my hands on a boat."

Gustav looked to the ground. "I've never thought of it that way, maybe if I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Like what?"

"Do you think… do you think I could ever join the Marines?" he asked.

"The Marines?" Hiccup blinked.

Gustav looked up at him. "Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do. It's been my dream ever since I was a child, you think I can do it?"

Hiccup smiled at him. "I'm afraid the only one who can answer that question is you."

Gustav then stood strong and firm. "Then I will do it! I'm not going to get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and then turn right around and capture Alvida myself!"

Then suddenly the wooden ceiling tore open and then someone very large landed through the dust.

"Who is that you're planning to capture, Gustav?" said Alvida's voice in the dust. "And you actually think that this twig is going to help you?" She then immediately turned towards Gustav, who was quivering in the corner. "Well, answer me!"

Gustav was too shocking up to say anything.

Hiccup just stood there then suddenly blades stuck out of the wooden wall behind him, nearly missing his head. Alvida then turned her attention away from Gustav and looked directly at Hiccup.

"My guess is that you are not Toothless the Pirate Hunter," she assumed.

Hiccup looked up. "Toothless?"

Alvida smiled. "Called it! Now then who is the most beautiful of all in the seas?"

Gustav quivered at her. "Well, give me a sec… I know this."

"I can definitely say that it's not you," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Everyone then immediately stared at him as if he was crazy, the pirates looking down at them from the large hole in the ceiling were utterly terrified.

"Oh no."

"Not good."

Alvida looked immensely furious. "You runt!"

She then immediately slammed her club towards him, but Hiccup dodged it by jumping into the air and then landed next to Gustav, who couldn't bear to watch.

"Time to go," said Hiccup.

Gustav looked at him stunned.

Alvida turned to face him, but he had already jumped into the air with Gustav in his arms. Soon the two of them landed on the deck and almost instantly the pirates charged at Hiccup with the swords.

One pirate tried to slice him with his blade, but Hiccup leaned back avoiding the blade and immediately punched him hard in the face. Never pirate then tried to attack from behind, but he quickly spun around and dealt a powerful sidekick in his face. Four pirates then attempted to attack him at once, but he jumped into the air at a great height avoiding the blades.

"Try again," he said as he jumped to safety.

Gustav couldn't believe his eyes, Hiccup was holding his own and was making the pirates look like amateurs. He then immediately screamed as a pirate jumped from the bridge and raised his sword towards him. However, he merely sidestepped out of the way and avoided the blade and then grabbed his head.

"It's not fair attacking someone from behind," he said and immediately tossed him at the four pirates in front of him.

Hiccup then looked over his shoulder and saw a whole nest of pirates advancing at his position.

"Ganging up on me at all at once, not going to work," he said.

Then suddenly he began to transform to their amazement, his skin slowly turned to black scales, his eyes became slits, his hands and feet became claws and talons. He then began to grow a tail and a pair of wings and is head began to transform in the shape of a very large lizard and his muscles increased in size as well until there were twice as large as before.

The pirates were so stunned they were ill-prepared when he immediately flapped his wings and slammed right into them, knocking them aside like dominoes. Gustav stared at his friend as he suddenly had transformed into a manlike dragon. Alvida had seen the entire thing as she climbed out of the large hole in the storage room and her mouth fell wide open.

Gustav stared at Hiccup. "Hiccup, what are you?"

Hiccup smiled. "I'm a Dragon Man."

"So, you're a dragon?" said Gustav stunned.

He then immediately looked up and saw Alvida standing over him and immediately scampered off and we was behind Hiccup.

"So, you've eaten of the Devil Fruits," she said looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit."

"Ah, I had heard rumours that they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them before today," she said looking at him curiously. "You're more skill than the average deck swapper, are you a bounty hunter?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm a pirate."

Alvida laughed. "A pirate? All by yourself on these waters?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Today it might just be me, but I will find my crew tomorrow or next week. They could be anywhere in the world, I just have to find them."

In the midst, of this conversation both Astrid and Fishlegs had exited the cargo hold, they weren't sure what was going on that distracted the pirates, but they weren't arguing. The two of them then immediately scampered off unaware of Hiccup's presence.

Alvida looked at Hiccup. "Tell me, if we're both pirates and were not under the same flag then that would make us enemies. Am I right?"

Gustav looked at Hiccup fearfully. "Hiccup, let's go."

"And why should we do that?" Hiccup asked.

"You saw how powerful her club is and in all the villainous cheats in these waters, she's easily the most—"

He starred when he saw the look and Hiccup's eyes telling him that he was not going to back down. It soon dawned on him that Hiccup was not going to run away and that he would fight for his dream, even if it meant his death.

"Go on," said Alvida smiling. "Tell me."

Gustav looked at her and took in a deep breath. "You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!"

All the pirates that was still standing open their mouths in horror and Hiccup merely smiled. Alvida looked absolutely furious as she glared on murderously down at Gustav.

"What did you say?" she roared.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines," said Gustav firmly. "Then I'll spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!"

"Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now?" she glared.

"Of course I do and I'm going to do what I want and no one is going to stop me! And when I join the Marines, I'm going to join them and catch your lousy ass first!"

"You're dead, kid!" Alvida roared as she raised her club.

Gustav cried in panic as the club raced down towards him. ' _No regrets! I said what I wanted to and fought for my dream!_ '

"Well said," said Hiccup as he quickly pulled Gustav out of the way.

He then quickly raised his forearm and blocked Alvida's club. The impact was strong enough for the floorboards beneath Hiccup's feet to crack, but Hiccup himself looked completely unharmed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Alvida roared.

Hiccup then pushed her club back and clenched his fist. "It's time to end this. _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then struck Alvida in the chest with all his might and literally knocked the wind right out of her. He struck her so hard that she was sent flying right off the boat and crashed into the ocean, is it so hard that a large burst of water of corrupted into the air.

Everyone stared at Hiccup openmouthed as he immediately reverted back to his human form. Hiccup then turned and looked at the pirates that were staring openmouthed on the pirate ship.

"Now why don't you guys find abode and give it to Gustav," he said looking straight at them. "He's leaving your ship to join the Marines and you're not going to stop him."

"Yes, sir," said the pirates gobsmacked.

Gustav regained his composure and looked at Hiccup. "Thanks, Hiccup."

Then suddenly a firing out of nowhere were a series of cannonballs and the immediately turned and saw several Navy ships floating in the water.

"Look it's the Marines," said Gustav.

"We'd had better get out of here," said Hiccup looking at him. "Unless we want to be chained up and thrown in prison."

Astrid and Fishlegs had already lowered a boat in the water and were now fattening their ill-gotten treasure just as the Marines fired again. Then suddenly dropping out of nowhere was another boat, this one containing both Hiccup and Gustav.

Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another briefly, but before either of them could see a single word more cannonballs range from the sky. The two of them then quickly sailed off in different directions away from the Navy ships.

* * *

Once they were safely away from the Navy ships, Gustav looked at Hiccup in amazement.

"We actually got away," he said as he looked around for any trace of Navy or pirate ships.

Hiccup leaned back as he pondered. "I wonder I was guys were when we escaped? You didn't recognise any of them from Alvida's ship."

Gustav shook his head. "Never seen them before. Do you think they snuck on board from the cruiser?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Possibly."

Gustav then looked at him curiously. "So Hiccup if you're looking for the elusive One Piece, then you have to be headed for the Grand Line, right?" Hiccup nodded. "You know the people I've talked to call that place the pirate graveyard."

"And that is exactly why I want a strong crew," Hiccup explained. He then looked at him curiously. "By the way, Alvida mentioned something about a Pirate Hunter. Do you have any idea what he's like?"

"You mean Toothless?" Gustav frowned. "Last time I heard he was held prisoner at some Marine Base."

Hiccup looked disappointed. "If the Marines caught him then he can't be that strong."

Gustav shook his head enthusiastically. "No, you're so wrong! He's a Drake that is fine and as a demon and three times as horrifying." He then frowned as he looked at Hiccup. "Why are you asking about him anyway?"

Hiccup smiled. "I figured that if he was good enough, I'd asked him to join my crew."

Gustav mouth fell wide open. "Chasing him down is just plain crazy."

Hiccup laughed. "Sometimes the craziest plans are the best."

"He's a bad enough guy that the Marines caught him!"

Hiccup looked at him. "I always take these rumours with a grain of salt, rumours are extremely exaggerated. I want to see for myself if he's any good."


	2. Toothless the Pirate Hunter

Hiccup and Gustav was sailing towards the closest island and they were making very good time.

"With this window we should be able to reach the Marine base in no time," said Hiccup as he looked out to sea.

"We just have to stay on this heading," Gustav agreed. "Though we need to be a bit careful at the Marine base, because they're the holding the great Pirate Hunter, Toothless. This is the man who has doused up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a bloodthirsty beast, he's been called nothing less than a living breathing demon and on top of all that he is a Drake."

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "A Drake? They're extremely rare, I heard that they were scattered across the entire world after they lost their homeland, though no one knows how."

* * *

Eventually they managed to reach the island which was the location of the Marine base and once there they immediately fashioned their boat to the port. They then began making their way through the city, thought Gustav was still feeling more than a little cautious.

"Hiccup, you're seriously out of your mind if you think that the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you," said Gustav.

"I haven't exactly made up my mind just yet, I want to see this guy is a good guy," said Hiccup.

"He's imprisoned because he's obviously not!" Gustav yelled.

Hiccup ignored him and grabbed a pear, he then tossed a coin to the merchant to pay for it. "So do you know anything about Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Almost immediately the merchants and the city folk walking around immediately gave him a wide berth.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

Gustav leaned over towards him. "Perhaps we shouldn't mention him."

"In that case we should probably head to the base," said Hiccup as they headed straight towards the base in the centre of the island. "You do want to be Marine, right?"

"Of course I do, but I really don't think I'm ready just yet," said Gustav looking nervous. "From what I heard the man in charge of this base is named Captain Morgen."

Once again everyone gave them a wide berth and they appear to be a bit more freaked out and the time they mentioned Toothless.

"Looks like they're scared of good old Captain Morgen," Hiccup chuckled as they continue to walk.

"I don't understand, I can understand why they would be scared of Toothless, but why did they flip when I mention the Marine captain's name?" Gustav asked.

"Well I have heard the name before, he is known throughout the entire East Blue and is feared by both pirates and Marines here," said Hiccup as he folded his arms. "In fact his nickname is Axe-Hand Morgen."

"Wonder they call him that?" Gustav frowned.

"No clue."

* * *

They soon reached the gates to the Marine base.

"Well here we are," said Hiccup.

Gustav began to cry. "I made it. This is where we part ways, we weren't long together but—" He then saw Hiccup climbing over the wall. "What are you doing their going to see you?"

"I'm trying to get a good eye on this so-called demon," said Hiccup.

"You know they're not going to leave him out in the open, he's probably tucked in a prison cell below ground," Gustav pointed out.

"Then how come he's in the middle of the courtyard?" Hiccup asked as he jumped off the wall. "Now I need to get a closer look."

They moved towards another wall that was closer towards the courtyard and there they saw him Toothless. He was indeed a Drake, and he was about Hiccup's age, they could tell because he looks like a dragon, except he had no wings and had no tail and his head looked more like a lizard. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and boots and he wore a black short sleeve T-shirt.

However, the most troubling thing about him was the fact that he was tied to a post and was left out in the sun, which was scorching. The poor guy had bruises all across his skin and he looked as if he was going to kill over and die at any second.

Gustav eyes widened. ' _Those black scales, he's most definitely Toothless._ '

Hiccup frowned. "Now I wonder why they didn't lock him up in a prison cell?"

"He probably did something really bad and they settled on this punishment," said Gustav shaking slightly.

Toothless apparently could see them as he was looking straight at them. "Hey, you two. Would you mind getting lost, you're ruining the view?"

Gustav panicked and immediately looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup trust me, there's no chance that you would survive you had someone like him on your crew."

Then suddenly they saw a ladder being pressed against the wall and saw a little girl climbing upon it. She looked at the two of them and placed a finger on her mouth telling them to be quiet. She then looked around for any Marines and immediately climbed down a rope into the courtyard and then she immediately rushed towards Toothless.

Gustav panicked and looked at hiccup. "Hiccup, we have to stop her she will be killed either by the Marines all the demon himself!"

The little girl then approached him and that's when they noticed that she was holding something in her hand.

"What do you want?" Toothless asked.

"I thought you might be getting hungry now," she said smiling at him. "So I made you a couple of sandwiches."

"You got a death wish, kid?" he asked. "Just get out of here."

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up," she said and immediately held out a pair of sandwiches to him. "Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think that there fine."

Toothless had panicked look on his face. "Listen kid, I'm not hungry. Now stop irritating me and get out of here."

The little girl looked a bit crestfallen. "But—"

"Fust get out of here before they get back!" he yelled.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a gate opening and entering the courtyard was a tall scrawny looking blonde haired guy in a suit being escorted by two Marines.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that," said the blonde haired guy.

Toothless faced grimaced.

"Toothless, you're apparently handling the situation very well," he said. "Don't you agree?"

Hiccup looked at the guy suspiciously. "I wonder who that guy is?"

Gustav looked immensely relieved. "That's great, he must be with the Marines. Now we know that the girl will be safe."

Hiccup however had his doubts.

The blonde haired guide and looked down at the girl. "Look, some tasty sandwiches."

He then immediately grabbed one and began eating it.

"That's not for you!" the little girl scolded.

The guy then choked. "This is disgusting!" He then immediately knocked the other sandwich out of her hand and stomped on top of it.

"No! Stop!" the little girl cried.

"That's just awful," said Gustav.

The little girl then looked at the remains of the sandwich and began to cry. "But I—I worked so hard to make those."

"Too bad," he said and pulled out a sheet of paper from his jacket. "You mustn't have read the notice. Those that assist criminals in any way, will be executed. Signed by Marina Captain Morgan."

The little girl immediately quivered.

"It seems that even little brats fear my dad," he noted.

Hiccup looked up. "His dad?"

"So that guy's father is Captain Morgan," Gustav blinked.

Morgan's son then immediately turn to one the Marines. "You, toss this kid out right now." The Marine obviously was looking very reluctant to follow that order and the guy immediately grabbed the helm of his jacket. "I said throw her over the wall, soldier! Now if you will not follow my orders I will tell my father."

"Yes, sir, I'll do it" the Marine nodded.

He then reluctantly made his way over towards the girl and grabbed her. "Sorry, about this, try curling into a ball," he whispered.

Suddenly the Marine tossed the girl with all his strength over the wall. Hiccup then quickly jumped into the air and caught her and the two of them hit the ground. Hiccup shielded her and she was completely unharmed with the fall.

"Thanks Mister," she said smiling at him.

Gustav rushed over towards them. "Hiccup are you two okay?" Hiccup nodded and Gustav looked at the little girl. "What about you, little girl? Are you all right, I can't believe how wretched a person he is."

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired guy. "Damn you."

He merely laughed. "You're just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?"

"That's right," Toothless glared. "And I'm going to make it through to the month without any problems."

"Good luck with that," he said as he walked off.

"Only 10 days left!" he yelled.

"You're still assuming that you can make it to the end of those 10 days."

Gustav was completely shocked. "How can that man be so cruel?" He then immediately turned towards Hiccup, but found that he had disappeared. "What that—where did he go?"

* * *

Hiccup had actually climbed over the wall and approached Toothless.

"So, what are you in for?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless raise an eye. "You're still here?"

Hiccup looked around. "Must have been something bad if they left you stuck out where everyone can see you."

"Mind your own business," Toothless snapped.

Hiccup shook his head and sighed. "You know the roles were reversed I would have starved to death."

"Well, we Drakes can live without food and water far longer than you humans," Toothless admitted. "Also I've got more spirit than you can ever have, which is exactly why am going to survive this ordeal."

Hiccup shrugged. "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait, hold on," said Toothless before Hiccup walked off. He then turned his eyes to this must sandwich. "Can you pick that up for me?"

Hiccup looked at the sandwich. "You're going to eat this? You know it's not exactly hygienic."

"Just give it to me," Toothless snapped.

Hiccup shrugged and picked up the remains of the sandwich and dropped them into Toothless' mouth. He then immediately ate the remains and choked something fierce.

"I did warn you," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"It was good," Toothless shrugged. "Thanks for the food."

Hiccup knew that he was lying and smiled at him.

* * *

Half an hour later he and Gustav were back in town with the little girl and Hiccup had just repeated what Toothless had said to him.

"Really?" She said looking at brightly.

"That's right, he ate every last breadcrumb there was," Hiccup nodded.

"That's great."

Gustav frowned. "I wonder if Toothless is as evil as everyone thinks that he is?"

"He's not!" said the little girl. "He's good, because he got himself punished for us."

Hiccup looked at her. "Care to explain?"

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "It's that dumb Sven, he is the son of Captain Morgan."

* * *

She then explained about what happened three weeks ago. Sven had just basically stormed into the town with his Marines and a very large wolf.

"Stepaside and make way beautiful pet doggy," said Sven. "Anyone who doesn't move I will have executed."

Everyone then immediately moved away from the wolf.

They then made their way to a cafe that was owned by the girl's mother and the moment they entered the war the immediately began to scoff down everyone's food.

"Stop it you mean old thing!" said the girl swatting the wall with her broom.

"You, little girl, is there some kind of problem with how my beloved dog is behaving?" Sven asked smugly.

The girl's mother immediately looked at her fearfully. "Rica, put it down! You don't want to get us in trouble!"

Unfortunately was too late for that as Sven's wolf now turned towards Rica and pounced on her. Then suddenly a stool came out of nowhere and slammed right into the wolf's jaw and struck it so hard that it was killed instantly.

Everyone then turned towards Toothless, who was the one who had tossed the stool.

"How the hell are you?" Sven yelled angrily. He then starred when he recognised the Drake. "Wait, you're him, it's you. You're the Pirate Hunter Toothless."

"And if I am?" Toothless asked without looking at him.

Rica immediately rushed over towards her mother.

"What is a Pirate Hunter doing define the Marines?" Sven yelled furiously.

"Will you be quiet so that I can finish my meal in peace?" Toothless asked as he continued to eat his meal.

Sven then in anger immediately swung his sword at Toothless, but he quickly leaned back avoiding the blade and then kicked it right out of his hand. He then immediately punched Sven in the face sending him flying and then immediately drew a sword and pointed it straight at him.

"You're getting on my nerves, pal," he said. "You and that precious mutt of yours."

Sven quivered as he looked at the sword, but he quickly regained his composure. "You do realise if my dad finds out about this, he will surely execute the girl and her mother. So what do you say to a little deal between men?"

Sven then picked himself up and looked directly at Toothless confidently. "In place of the kid and term mum, we string you up instead for say one month. You survive one month and I'll be so nice to let you live too what do you say? Sounds fair?"

Toothless merely stood there still holding the sword in his hand. "Then one month it is."

He then drops the sword.

* * *

Rica looked at the two of them sadly. "It's been three weeks since that day. Sven keeps on punching him and kicking him while he is tied up, he's been so unfair." She then placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry. "I don't know how to help him."

"I see why you're upset," said Gustav sadly.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of smashed bottles coming from inside the café.

* * *

It turned out the smashing was caused by Sven as he smugly sat down at a chair and placed his boots on the table.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Bring us whatever you got and keep the cheque for yourself. Then bring me a bottle of your finest moonshine or what crap you serve and put some speed to it lady, I do not have all day."

Rica's mother then immediately began to pour him a glass of wine as Hiccup and the others and to the café.

"That's more like it," he said smiling. "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as how I am bored out of my skull here. I suppose I can execute Toothless."

He then laughed and Hiccup took great offence to that an immediately marched up towards him and slammed his hand on the table.

"I won allow that to happen," he said boldly.

Sven looked at him. "And who are you and how dare you question my apology? I am Captain Morgen's son, you know!"

"Like I care," Hiccup glared.

"You will care once he executes you for this!" Sven roared.

"So you'll just run after daddy instead of fighting your own fights," Hiccup glared.

Gustav quickly rushed over towards him. "Hiccup, calm down. Why are you trying to get on the Marines bad side?"

"Because I've made up my mind," said Hiccup strongly. "Today Toothless will join my crew."

* * *

Meanwhile at Marine headquarters, a muscular man with short blond hair was looking out of the window at his desk. This man had an iron jaw around the lower part of his mouth and his right hand had been replaced with a giant axe.

"I am great," he said.

"Yes sir," said a Marine in his office as he saluted. "You are absolutely right, Captain Morgen, sir."

"And yet the taxes we collect don't even come to compare to my sheer degree of greatness."

The Marine looked a bit and easy. "Yes, right, sir. I guess that the citizens wallets aren't very deep these days."

"The issue at hand here is the level of respect for me," said Morgen. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Sven was now rushing through the corridors as quickly as he could looking for his father. He then immediately burst into the office looking very upset.

"Daddy, there is someone else that I want you to slaughter and I want it done now!" he yelled.

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was starting to bake under the golden sun above him and as he did he began to remember him training in swordplay when he was far younger.

He was holding to practice sword and was sparring with another Drake, this Drake had blue scales and was very elegant looking. She was countering every single one of his swings with her own practice sword and eventually she overpowered him.

"Your weak, Toothless, she said pointing the blade at him. "Nothing ever changes."

"I made a promise to her," said Toothless to himself. "And I cannot afford to die in a place like this."

He then immediately shot up and soon found himself back in reality. It was then that he noticed that Hiccup had returned and was looking straight at him.

"You again?" he said. "Don't you have things to do?"

"I can untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew," said Hiccup.

Toothless looked up at him. "You're what?"

"I run a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join me," Hiccup explained.

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "No way, I would never stoop to joining up with a criminal."

"And what exactly is wrong about being a pirate?" Hiccup enquired.

"Their despicable! Like I would ever join up with one!"

"It's not like you will make any difference, people still believe that you're no good bounty hunter looking out for blood," Hiccup pointed out.

"They can say what they want about me, but I have never done a single thing in my life that I regretted," said Toothless and looked at him strongly. "I shall survive this challenge and after that I will accomplish what I want."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "I hear that you're one of the best swordsmen around."

"I am, but that idiot captain's son stole mine away."

Hiccup smiled. "Then I'll just have to get them back for you."

Toothless frowned. "What?"

Hiccup smirked at him. "If you want your sword so badly you're going to have to join my crew."

"What?" Toothless yelled. He then watched as Hiccup began making his way towards the Marine base. "He's actually serious? He's gonna storm the place alone."

* * *

Meanwhile the top of the Marine base, the Marines were forced to heave a heavy statue of Morgan on the very top of the base.

"That's it, stop right there," he instructed. The Marines stopped leaving the statue to dangle halfway over the edge. "Now standard up in one final pull!"

Sven was a little annoyed that his father was not turning his raff onto Hiccup. "Well, Dad? Are you gonna take revenge on this guy or what, I mean he all but spat in my face in public. He came this close to actually hitting me and you've never done that."

Morgan did even bother facing him. "Do you have any remote idea why I haven't hit you?" Sven was a little confused with this question. "Well…"

"Is it because you think that I'm great?" Sven asked hopefully.

"No, it's because…" He then immediately turned around and punched him so hard that he sent him slamming into the ledge, "you're a stupid fool that's not even worth hitting. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." He then lifted his son with a wooden handle of his axe to look at him face-to-face. "The only great one around here is the man you comb your father."

He then shoved into the ground. "Which reminds me, I heard that a rat snuck in to the courtyard."

"Yes, that's right the little girl, but I had had dealt with," Sven assured.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I hope that means killed."

Sven blinked. "No… I, I didn't kill her she's just a kid."

Morgan then pointed at a nearby Marine. "You there… go into town, find this girl and kill her."

The Marine just stared at him. "But sir, you can't be serious. She's just a little girl, sir."

Morgan marched up towards him. "I don't care if she's a child not, anyone who disobeys my orders is a traitor."

The Marine just stood there firmly on the ground. "No sir, I can't do it."

Morgan then struck the Marine on the head with the flat of his blade and he struck the ground so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Lieutenant!" the Marines cried.

"My strength, is what I used to rise to the rank of Captain," said Morgan looking at every single one of them. "Listen, in this world titles are what matter that means by being the captain of this base, and the highest ranking officer, I am the most superior person as far as the eye can see. This means I do everything right! Am I correct men?"

The Marines immediately saluted. "Yes, sir! You are correct, sir!"

"Let's put killing the girl on hold for now," said Morgan as he turned his attention back to the statue. "Observed the greatest symbol of my un-ending authority. It took years to complete, but here it is! Now stand it up!"

The Marines then began pulling on the ropes tied to the statue and began to lifted up right.

"Display my greatness at the top of this space for all to see!" Morgan commanded.

* * *

Since all of the Marines were on the roof no one was actually guarding the base itself so Hiccup found it extremely easy to make his way to the front gates.

Hiccup frowned. "I suspected that someone will be on guard. Need to find that guy and get Toothless' sword back for him."

* * *

Back on the roof the Marines were still pull the statue up right and it was extremely heavy.

"Pull men! Harder!" Morgan ordered.

As they pulled they actually cause the statue's arm to hit one of the towers and the Marine cringed.

"You there," said Morgan standing directly behind him. "You bumped it."

The Marine looked at him fearfully. "I'm sorry, sir. I was reckless I didn't mean it."

"I consider it a single scratch on this nothing less then a treacherous activity that is punishable by death!" Morgan roared.

* * *

Hiccup then heard the voices from where he was standing.

"Sound as if everyone is on the roof," Hiccup noted. He then immediately transformed into his dragon human form. "I had better see what all the fuss is about."

Hiccup then immediately flew into the air just at the moment as Morgan raised his axe at the Marine. All the Marines immediately stopped when they saw a black blur shooting past them.

"What is that thing?"

"It flew up from the ground."

Hiccup was moving so fast that his wing actually cut one of the ropes which resulted in the men losing their grip of the statue. It then promptly fell right onto the edge and immediately broke in two much to Morgan horror as the statue from the waist up struck the ground and crumbled into dust.

It was about this point that Hiccup landed on the roof and everyone had been so busy with the statue that they didn't see his dragon human form. Hiccup then promptly returned back to his human form and could see the disaster he had caused by accident.

"Sorry about that," he said.

Morgan then immediately turned towards Hiccup furiously. "Seize him and hold him so that I can kill him myself!"

"Sir, right away!" said the Marines saluting.

Sven immediately recognised him. "That's him! That's the guy that yelled at me in the café!"

"I've been looking for you," said Hiccup approaching him and immediately grabbed him before he could run off. "Now I'm looking for something that I really need and you're the only one who can give it to me."

He then immediately carried him off and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Sven!" the Marines cried.

"Do not let that man escape!" Morgan commanded.

"Captain there's someone in the courtyard!" a Marine announced.

"What?" Morgan roared.

He immediately looked over the ledge and saw Gustav rushing over towards Toothless.

He looked utterly furious. "I'm surrounded by traitors."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Marine base both Astrid and Fishlegs had somehow managed to infiltrate it. Astrid was now wearing a short sleeve blue T-shirts and a skirt, she wore a pair of black leggings and a pair of armbands along with a pair of combat boots. Fishlegs was wearing a baggy sleeveless T-shirt covered in pouches along with a pair of baggy trousers and boots.

They then quickly pressed themselves against the wall as a couple of Marines running by.

"After him, hurry!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "What's going on?"

"It would seem as if someone is rocking the boat," Astrid noted.

Immediately the two of them ran off hoping to find someplace of little less crowded.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was running around with Sven under his arm, who was screaming like a madman.

"Now tell me where Toothless' sword is!" Hiccup demanded.

"I'll tell you, I promise you!" Sven cried.

"Just tell me!"

Sven then pointed in the opposite direction they were running from. "In my room, we just passed it, the door on the left."

Hiccup groaned as he came to a stop. "Couldn't you said so earlier?"

Hiccup turned and saw several Marines pointing rifles at him.

"Don't move, except for letting Sven go," said one of the Marines.

"Like I'm gonna do that," said Hiccup as he held Sven out like a shield. "You can try shooting me if you want."

Sven immediately panicked. "No! Please don't show and the hell out of the way!"

Hiccup then immediately made a quick dash down the corridor passing the Marines.

* * *

Outside, Gustav was frantically trying to undo the knots on the pole Toothless was tied to.

"You have to get out of here, Toothless," said Gustav.

"That maniac is going to kill you for what you're doing right now," Toothless pointed out.

"I can't stand and watch the Marines behave like this anymore," said Gustav stubbornly. "A true Marine should be honourable."

"Look, kid, I can't leave, I have 10 days left and then there—"

"Not quite," said Gustav. "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

Toothless stared at him. "They're what?"

"Sven never intended to honour your agreement, he planned on killing you from the start which made Hiccup very angry. He then decided to rescue you."

"He did?" said Toothless stunned.

"Now that the Marines are mad that dead set on capturing Hiccup and just so you know I don't think you your average pirate. I mean he helped me when he didn't need to and he is risking the ire of the Marines to rescue you."

Toothless just stood there contemplating about everything that was going on.

"Hiccup is the only person who can actually save you from execution and of course you're the only one who can save him from a very similar fate," Gustav continued.

"End of the line!" said Morgan's voice.

Immediately the two of them turned and saw Morgan standing before them with an entire squadron of Marines, all of them aiming their rifles towards them.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you both to die where you stand!" Morgan announced.

Gustav immediately panicked upon hearing this.

* * *

Hiccup had eventually managed to find Sven's room and it was definitely filled with expensive furniture.

"I have a feeling that this is your room," he said.

His eyes then immediately fell upon three swords that were pressed against the wall. All three of them were still in their sheathes and they looked untouched, two of them were in black sheathes while the third was in a white one.

"Found it," he said, but he was a bit confused about seeing three swords. "Wait a minute this free of them?" He then looked at Sven. "Now tell me which one belongs to Toothless."

However, Sven was unconscious as he had fainted from the shock.

"I see he's passed out," Hiccup sighed. He then looked out of the window and saw Morgan and several Marines aiming rifles at Toothless and with him was Gustav. "Gustav!"

* * *

Gustav was quivering as the Marines readied their rifles, but Toothless just remain silent as he narrowed his eyes at Morgan.

"You're pulling some interesting moves out here," said Morgan looking at them furiously. "What is this some kind of poorly executed coup? You to plan with a scrawny boy."

"I've always fought alone," Toothless glared. "I'm no coward who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies!"

"Toothless, don't you dare underestimate me," Morgan warned. "You may be a strong fighter, but under my quality you're just rat that I throw out with the trash. Take aim!"

Toothless began to panic. ' _No! I can't afford to die here!_ '

* * *

In Sven's room Hiccup quickly strapped all three swords to his back and immediately transformed into his human dragon form. He then immediately took off and smashed right through the window like a bullet.

"Fire!" Morgan roared.

The Marines then fired and Toothless turned away, not wanting to see the end. However, at that precise moment, Hiccup landed right in the path of the bullets and shielded both Toothless and Gustav.

"What?" Toothless cried as he saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Gustav cried.

"Who's that?" Morgan stared.

However, upon closer examination everyone could see that the bullets will falling towards the ground and looked bent. Everyone just stared openmouthed as they immediately recognised him as Hiccup, only he had changed considerably.

"You're going out to do better than that," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless stared at Hiccup openmouthed. "What the—who the hell are you?"

Hiccup looked at him. "My name is Hiccup D Haddock and I'm going to be King of the Pirates."


	3. The Beginnings of a Pirate Crew

Everyone was still shocked about Hiccup's little stunt, but Toothless was a little more stunned about his announcement.

"You're going to be King of the Pirates?" Toothless asked questionably. "You must be completely out of that reptilian mind of yours? Do you have any idea what that means?"

Hiccup looked at him. "So you're telling me you don't have a dream for yourself, one that you'd accomplish no matter what?"

Toothless remain quiet, because he did have a dream just like that one.

Hiccup then presented him with the three swords. "I managed to find your sword, but I can tell which out of the three belong to you."

"That's good, because they all belong to me," Toothless informed him. "I use the Triple Dragon Blade technique also known as Three Sword Style."

"Well, here you go, but if you take them from me now you will be no is a government defined villain. So it's either that or you be left out here to be killed by the Marines execution style?" Hiccup smiled.

Toothless chuckled. "So that was your plan all along. Well it doesn't matter, because if I don't choose your side are just in the dead on this pole. So let's do it."

Hiccup smiled. "Smart choice."

The Marines were still stunned about Hiccup's appearance.

"What the—? What is he?"

"He looks like a dragon and our bullets had no effect on him?"

Morgan just stared at him. "That runt is no ordinary human like the rest of us. He must have eaten one of those Devil Fruits that we've heard all those rumours about."

The Marines just stared up at him.

"Devil Fruit?"

"The hidden treasure of the sea."

"The Devil Fruits, those that eat them are said to gain extraordinary otherworldly abilities," Morgan explained. "The power degree fire. The power to cause tsunamis. Rumours persist that there are many types of these fruits, but next to nothing is known about them. It is said that the secrets of them lie somewhere on the Grand Line and there's no question about it, this runt has just shown as his devil power."

Hiccup immediately began to untie the ropes around Toothless.

"Quickly untidy the ropes!" Gustav yelled.

"These knots are quite tight," said Hiccup as he struggled to undo them.

"Come on, hurry," said Toothless.

"It doesn't matter what abilities they have all those that oppose me are executed!" Morgan roared. "If the guns won't work then we chop!"

The Marines then immediately traded their rifles for saw then immediately charge towards them.

Hiccup then immediately picked up one of Toothless' swords. "Shanna done this in the first place."

Gustav immediately closed his eyes as the Marines raised their swords, but Hiccup sliced through the ropes around Toothless just-in-time. Gustav heard the clash of metal and slowly opened his eyes and just stared as Toothless just stood there with his back against the Marines holding to the swords in his hands and the other in his mouth and somehow managed to block the marine swords.

"Toothless," Morgan growled.

"Impressive," Hiccup smiled as Gustav just stood this gobsmacked.

The Marines too were stunned that Toothless was able to stop every single one of them in an instant.

"Make one move and you die," Toothless warned.

The Marines immediately quivered upon hearing this.

Toothless then turned his attention to Hiccup. "Today I officially become a criminal after having fought the Marines. So I will become a pirate, that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing. While I am with you the only thing I dedicate myself to fulfilling _my_ ambition."

"Which is?" Hiccup asked.

"To be nothing less than to be the world's greatest swordsman," Toothless explained. "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to accept responsibility after which you get to apologise to me."

Hiccup smiled. "I can accept those terms. Besides, the King of the Pirates can't accept anything less than the best."

"Big talker, from this point are no matter if I'm a criminal or not I will spread the name Toothless throughout the world," Toothless assured him.

"Why are you standing frozen for?" Morgan roared at his Marines. "I want you to kill all three of them, right now!"

The Marines immediately panicked, with no idea whether they should be scared about Morgan or the others.

"You might want to duck," said Hiccup as he began to spin his body. " _Dragon Whip!_ "

Toothless immediately ducked in time to avoid Hiccup's tail who struck every single one of the Marines behind him. Morgan just stared openmouthed as the Marines fell to the ground one by one.

"You knocked them all down," Gustav stared.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Mind explain what you are?"

Hiccup smiled. "Just a guy who ate the _Dragon-Dragon Fruit_."

"And what exactly is a _Dragon-Dragon Fruit_?" Toothless enquired.

"A dragon man?" a Marine blinked.

"It looks like he does have the Devil Fruit powers," Morgan deduced.

The Marines immediately looked up at him.

"Captain, we don't stand a chance against them."

"Yeah, just look at them. They're insane."

"We can even take on Toothless by himself."

Morgan, however, seemed to be completely oblivious to this fact and was looking at his men furiously. "Consider this order, every marina just dismounted weakness is to pull their guts out and shoot yourselves!" He then immediately raised his axe. "I can't do anything with weak soldiers!"

The Marines quivered, but they knew they had no choice but to fight the two powerful men before them.

"That guy is really getting on my nerve," said Toothless as he held his sword is tightly. "I can't wait to take him down."

Hiccup then immediately took off and flew straight towards the Marines, he flew past the Marines and then raised his fist and swung it towards Morgan. He quickly raised his acts in order to block it with the flat of the blade and held his ground.

"Rankless lowlife bums!" Morgan roared as he immediately removed his coat. "You have no right to define my superiority! I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"

Hiccup just stood there emotionlessly. "And I am Hiccup."

Morgan then immediately swung his axe at Hiccup, but he quickly took off and avoided the blade and then landed behind him. Morgan quickly swung around and immediately slammed his axe into the ground towards him, but he jumped into the air and avoided it. The act then slammed into the ground and created a large crack in the surface. Then while in midair Hiccup quickly kicked him across the face and he was knocked to the ground.

The Marines just stared.

"Look, he's been hit."

Morgan quickly picked himself up and looked at Hiccup furiously. "You runt!"

Hiccup then immediately dashed towards him and he quickly raised his acts into the air once again. "Now die!"

He slammed his axe into the ground, but avoided it by spinning in the air.

"Nice try," said Hiccup and then struck him across the face with his tail.

The Marines were just completely bewildered.

"The Captain is getting pummelled out there!"

"It's embarrassing."

Hiccup then immediately grab the helm of his shirt. "You call yourself a Marine? But you destroyed my friend's dream!"

He then punched him across the face and was about to strike him again.

"Start right there, look at what I've got!" Sven yelled as Hiccup punched Morgan once again.

Hiccup then immediately turned and saw that Sven was pointing a pistol directly at Gustav's head.

"Good, now you should do everything I say unless you don't want this hostage to get harmed," said Sven.

The Marines just stared at him.

"Sven's crazy."

"If you value your friends live then you won't move a muscle," Sven yelled, though he was shaking his hand uncontrollably. "I'm serious, one move and I will shoot him I swear!"

"Hiccup, no matter what don't stop!" Gustav yelled.

"Don't worry I have no intention of stopping," Hiccup assured. He then looked at Sven. "Did you hear that, Gustav is ready to die by your hand?"

"Don't you move! I said don't move or else I'll shoot! I swear it!" Sven warned.

Hiccup had removed himself from Morgan and in that instant he immediately picked himself up and raised his axe towards him.

"Hiccup!" Gustav cried.

"Your time is up, because I am fearless Marine Captain Axe-Man Morgan!" Morgan roared.

"Daddy, hurry up and kill him already!" Sven yelled.

Hiccup then immediately opened his mouth which began to glow bright purple. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup then fired a ball of plasma which soared through the air incredible speed and slammed right into Sven. Hiccup clearly had controlled the amount of force to use into the attack, because it was just powerful enough to send Sven flying the moment it hit him.

At the exact same time Toothless immediately intervened and struck Morgan before his axe could slam on top of Hiccup. Morgan stood there for a few seconds before he collapsed to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

Hiccup then reverted back to his human form. "Thanks for the help."

Toothless smiled at him. "I'm just doing my job, Captain."

Hiccup smiled back at him.

The Marines just stared at the scene before them as Toothless began to sheath his swords.

"Captain Morgan has been beaten," a Marine gaped.

"Unbelievable, those guys are unreal."

Toothless looked at all them. "If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us then do it now."

The Marines looked at one another and then did the exact opposite, they immediately began to cheer tossing their weapons and hats into the air.

Hiccup just blinked. "I was certainly unexpected."

"They must have been afraid of their captain for such a long time, before we showed up," said Gustav.

Toothless then immediately collapsed with exhaustion.

"Toothless, you are okay? What's wrong?" Gustav asked.

"I'm just hungry," Toothless groaned.

* * *

While this was all going on Astrid and Fishlegs had managed to tie up to Marines guarding Morgan's office.

"Sorry you two," said Astrid apologetically as she slapped her hands together. "You'll just have to suck it up for a while."

The two Marines then immediately began yelling through their gags, but the two of them can understand a single word they were saying.

Soon they immediately entered into Morgan's office and began scavenging through the place looking for something.

"You sure it's here?" Fishlegs asked as he began looking through the drawers.

"It's got to be," said Astrid and that's when she noticed a safe.

She then immediately began shoving a couple of barrels out of the way to get a better look at the safe. She then reached for the handle and surprisingly found that it was unlocked, she then immediately opened it and found a document inside of it.

"That's it," said Astrid as she took out the document.

Fishlegs immediately looked at it excitedly. "A maritime chart of the Grand Line. I knew they were hiding it."

However, when Astrid unrolled the document they found that it was not a map. "This isn't a map, it's a pirate mark. Recognises symbol it belongs to Buggy also known as the seas as Buggy the Immortal."

"You mean and have to steal from a dangerous pirate all over again?" Fishlegs groaned.

Astrid looked at him. "You know the importance of this."

Fishlegs nodded sadly.

* * *

A few moments later Hiccup and Toothless were at Rico's cafe eating a well-deserved meal. The news of them are taking down Captain Morgan spread throughout the entire town like wildfire and everyone was looking to get the chance of the two men responsible for it.

"Boy I stuffed," said Toothless rubbing his stomach. "Having been unable to eat after three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my bootstraps."

Gustav, Rica and her mother immediately laughed.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm just glad that messes all sorted out and I'm grateful for the food."

Gustav nodded and looked at Rica's mother. "Yeah, thanks for preparing it for us."

Rica's mother smiled at them. "It was my pleasure, after all you guys did just saved the town."

Rica looked up at Hiccup in amazement. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met."

Hiccup smiled at her. "It was nothing."

Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously. "Another is one thing I haven't figured out? Why didn't your crew help you? How many do you actually have in your crew?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Counting the two of us, two."

Toothless stared at him. "Wait, you mean—"

Hiccup shrugged. "You're the first member of my crew."

"So you and I are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?" said Toothless in bewilderment. "At least tell me you have a ship."

"Oh, I have a share," said Hiccup as he pointed outside.

Toothless leaned his head out the window and began looking for the ship, but the only ship we could find was a small lifeboat.

"You're kidding?" he said.

"Hey, I have to start somewhere," Hiccup pointed out. "Do you really think that pirate crews are formed overnight?"

Toothless groaned. "That is a fair assessment."

Rica looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, where is your crew planning to travel once you leave here?"

"Once I get a few more crew members and a better share we're heading straight for the Grand Line," said Hiccup.

Rica blinked. "I've heard about the Grand Line, but is it really a terrifying place?"

Hiccup shrugged. "It is dangerous and with good reason. As everyone knows that after four different seas and running across them is the Grand Line, but they are also divided by a massive landmass called the Red Line. In all of recording history there's only been one man that has been able to chart the entire Grand Line and that is the King of Pirates himself, Roger D Gold.

"On the day of his execution, he inspired thousands of people to take to the sea in search of his greatest treasure the One Piece and soon began the Great Pirate Era. 22 years have passed since his execution, but still no one has been able to find the One Piece, partly because of the terrain, but mostly because it has become a massive battleground against pirates and Marines."

"I've heard stories about it from people passing through," said Rica's mother. "They say that no one who has ever entered the Grand Line comes out of that place alive."

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "That's not entirely true, after all I was raised on the Grand Line."

Everyone's draw then dropped as the stared at Hiccup.

"You were born on the Grand Line?" Gustav stared.

Hiccup shook his head. "No I was born in the East Blue, but I was raised part of my life on the Grand Line. My father then dropped me off on a small island on the East Blue and I haven't seen him since."

Toothless frowned. "Wait, your family has travelled from the East blue to the Grand Line how is that even possible?"

Hiccup smiled. "That's my little secret. Either way the One Piece is located on the Grand Line and defined it were going to have to go on it."

Toothless shrugged. "Makes sense."

"You can't just go?" said Gustav.

"What do you care, you're not coming with us?" Toothless asked.

"No, but I still worry. Isn't it so wrong to care about the two of you?" Gustav asked and then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup and I haven't known each other for very long, but I still do consider him a friend."

"I feel the exact same way," said Hiccup. "We may have to part ways, but we'll always be friends."

Gustav smiled. "When I was just a little kid, I never had any friends much less anyone who would bother fighting on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest to never fight for anything, but the two of you have taught me a lesson that I could never learn on my own and I will live for what I believe in. So I have decided to make my one childhood dream and reality, and I'm going to join the Marines."

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" Toothless asked and Gustav looked at him confused. "I mean you did spend two years with Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were nothing but her cabin boy. The Marines information gathering is top-notch, they will find out about your time with Alvida, you'll never join."

Gustav looked crestfallen. "I—I never thought that."

They were then interrupted when several Marines entered the café.

"Hey, you there," said the commander. "We've heard that you fellows are actually pirates, is this room a true?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm afraid it is and I have just acquired the first member of my crew so it has become official."

"We do appreciate everything you have done to save our town from a horrible tyrant that terrorised all of us for so long," said the commander gratefully. "However, now that we know that your pirates as you read we cannot stand idly by and what you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect what you've done we will not report you to headquarters."

The townsfolk were not exactly too pleased with this statement.

"Are you crazy? How can you find the nerve to talk like that?"

"Before these pirates came along, you guys was scared of Morgan as we were!"

A woman nodded. "Without them we would still be under his reign, we owe them our lives."

Hiccup stood up. "We were planning on leaving anyway and we extremely appreciate the food."

Rica looked a bit upset. "Wait a second, you're leaving already?"

"Afraid so," Hiccup smiled as he began making his way to the door and Toothless followed him.

Gustav just stood there feeling very nervous.

The commander looked at him. "Aren't you the crew was well?"

"Well—I—um," said Gustav looking nervous.

The commander then looked at Hiccup, stopping him before he is the cafe. "Hold it. Is he with you all what?"

"No, but I can tell you what he's been up to up to this point," said Hiccup.

Gustav eyes widened as he turned to face him. ' _Hiccup, you wouldn't?_ '

"I met him when I crossed past with the pirate known as Alvida," Hiccup explained.

Gustav looked at him in horror. ' _If they find out that I ran with a pirate crew, I'll never join the Marines._ '

"She was ruthless swinging that iron club of those around and even got this wimpy kid to be her cabin boy," said Hiccup as he approached Gustav.

Gustav clenched his fist. ' _Hiccup, stop. You can't do this, they'll know._ '

Gustav then suddenly punched him across the face much to everyone's surprise, but Toothless smiled as he realised what was going on. Gustav then realise what he just did and looked up at Hiccup.

"That was a dum move," said Hiccup and then immediately struck Gustav with a punch of his own and kept on punching the guy.

"Get out of here now!" the commander ordered. "We can't have you pirates traipsing around this town more than you already have, you hear me!"

Hiccup then immediately stopped. "Fine. I think I've done enough."

Gustav then immediately collapsed on the ground.

The commander then immediately looked at Gustav. "It's obvious that you're not crewmates so stop battering the poor kid and take your leave our town this instant!"

Hiccup merely smiled then he and Toothless left the café.

Gustav then realised what hiccup had done. ' _That was on purpose? Hiccup did that just to help me out, he worked me up and got me so mad that I hit him and look like that I wasn't on his side. Even at the very end of our journey together I wound up continuing to rely on him, I couldn't do anything for myself. Nothing has changed for me at all, I'm such an idiot!_ '

Gustav then immediately got to his feet and looked at the commander. "Sir, please, sir. Please you have to let me join the Marines, I'll clean and scrub any chores that you would like me too. I'll do anything to become a Marine."

The commander looked at him.

A Marine then approached him. "Commander, I can't say that I fully trust this kid, but I wouldn't be against the idea if there were clear cases of certain Marines being pirate spies. I say that we should conduct a background check first."

Gustav then immediately looked at them firmly. "No matter what you say, I am a man that will become a Marine!"

The commander stood in silence for a few moments. "I can't tell you how many of our, have been killed by pirates over the years, this is a big step that you're taking."

Gustav's eyes widened. "So?"

"Permission to join, granted."

Gustav face lit up and immediately saluted the commander. "Sir!"

* * *

At the docks Astrid and Fishlegs were preparing their boat and the two of them knew what their next target was going to be.

At almost the exact same time Hiccup and Toothless had reached the docks as well.

"That was quite the act you put on back there," Toothless noted. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Marines saw right through it."

Hiccup shrugged. "I did what I could, but the rest is up to Gustav now."

"I suppose it is a fitting way to leave this place," Toothless acknowledged. "Unable to turn back because everyone hates us now. Very pirate like."

"I suppose it is," Hiccup laughed as he undid the rope around their boat.

"Hiccup!" Gustav's voice cried.

They immediately turned and saw Gustav standing there with Rica and her mother.

Gustav then immediately saluted. "I can never thank you enough, you have done more for me than anyone ever has!"

Toothless looked slightly amused. "I've never heard of a Marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books."

Hiccup chuckled and the immediately began to set sail.

"We'll meet again, Gustav! Someday!" Hiccup called.

"Aye, Hiccup," Gustav nodded.

"Hope to see you again someday," Rica cheered as she waved.

"All hands salute," said the Marine commander.

Then to their bewilderment they found that the Marine commander and all of the Marines at the base were saluting them. Hiccup couldn't help but to salute back with two fingers.

"That's a good friend you've got there," said the command as he looked down at Gustav.

Gustav realise that the commander didn't buy Hiccup's little act and he couldn't help but nod. "Yeah."

The commander then looked at his men. "Men, since our current salute is in violation of Marine law, we will all go without food for three days. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, sir!" said Gustav and the other Marines.

All the Marines had stopped saluting, all except for Gustav. ' _I know we will meet again someday, deep inside I feel it as much as I ever felt anything. Even if we are divided as pirates and Marines, I still look forward to that day._ '

* * *

Hiccup was standing upright checking their heading and nearly smiled.

"At last, our pirate crew finally set sail," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless smiled as he sat at the back. "I have a feeling that some interesting adventures are waiting for us."

Hiccup chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. One thing is for sure, I will become King of the Pirates."

Toothless looked at him curiously. "You seem more than a little obsessed about this King of the Pirates business. Is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all?"

Hiccup just smiled. "It's just that I made a promise a long time ago. I swore that I would gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure and become King of the Pirates. There's only one thing I truly want in the world and becoming the King of the Pirates is the best way to get it."

"I see," said Toothless.

They then continue to set sail towards off towards the horizon awaiting for their next adventure.


	4. Hiccup's Past

On a large fishing boat, which bore a skull and cross bones which has a big red nose in the centre of the face, were a bunch of pirates looking over their loot.

"Another big hull today, that's two in a row."

"All this should keep Buggy from getting too mad with us."

One of the pirates then noticed something in the water. "Hey, what's that boat out there?"

The other two turned and saw a small fishing boat in the distance.

"We should check it out," said one of them.

They sailed closer towards the boat and found that Astrid was leaning against the side while Fishlegs had his back flat against the wooden boards. The pirates will be more focused on Astrid and they were on Fishlegs.

"Oh, it's a lady."

"Hey, wake up little girl."

Astrid then woke up and looked at the three of them. "Please tell me are not dreaming this time. Finding help out here in the middle of nowhere, if you're real please can you get me and my friend some water? We're so thirsty."

She then gestured towards the treasure chest on the boat. "I'll give you as much jewellery and valuables as you like, if you can just give us one little drink."

The pirates smiled one another.

"No sweat, we'll help you. But not before we see what kind of treasure you're holding onto."

The pirates then immediately began to board their boat.

"Yeah, don't mind us, we'll just be a minute."

The pirates then began to fumble with the block on the chest, but when they finally opened it they found that it was completely empty. Immediately they heard laughter behind them and turned around in horror to see both Astrid and Fishlegs were sailing away on their boat.

"If you want you can keep the whole thing," Astrid laughed.

The pirates cried out in horror.

"But that's our boat!"

"You tricked us!"

Fishlegs looked up the sky. "From the looks of those clouds coming in from the south, I'd say that a cold front is coming. So you can probably expect some strong winds and squalls any time now."

The pirates looked up and saw that he was right as massive storm clouds were now directly on top of them.

"And in that small boat you ran at the risk of capsizing," Astrid smiled.

Then immediately began to rain and the winds caused the waves to ripple immensely. In no time at all the boat immediately capsized leaving them stranded in the ocean.

"And just like that another bunch of pirates are sunk to the bottom of the ocean," Astrid smiled as she rested her battleaxe on her shoulder. "We'll just be taking the treasure that you've got here!"

The pirates looked outraged as they shook their fists at them.

"Get back here you twerps!"

"We'll get you for this!"

* * *

Elsewhere on the seas, things were not going well for both Hiccup and Toothless, they had been drifting for quite some time.

"When are we going to reach land?" Toothless asked.

"No idea," Hiccup sighed. "At the moment were just sailing by the wind and the waves. Though I do think that where coming close to land, the only problem is I don't know exactly where."

"At least you have some navigational skills," Toothless sighed.

"I wasn't exactly training to be a navigator," said Hiccup and then he looked at him curiously. "Though having you sailed across the seas when you were a bounty hunter?"

"I have no recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter," said Toothless as he leaned back on the boat. "The only reason I set out to sea was to find one man, but I wasn't able to get back to my village. By that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships to make a living."

"So basically you just lost," Hiccup concluded.

"Pretty much, yeah," he nodded. It was then his turn to look at him curiously. "Hey, did you say earlier that you are raised on the Grand Line? Why were you left in the East Blue and what made you decide to become a pirate in the first place?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Mostly because my dad is a pirate and by association I am convicted as a criminal by Navy law."

Toothless nodded. "That would explain it, but why did he abandon you?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I would necessary cause abandonment, more like a rite of passage. He went through the same thing with his father and when it comes to tradition is quite stubborn."

"So that's where your stubbornness comes from," Toothless chuckled.

Hiccup looked at him. "You're just as stubborn as I am. Anyway, I didn't hear anything for my dad until that one fateful day."

* * *

Three years ago when he was fifteen, Hiccup was living in a small village called Ufela which overlooks the sea. His father had left in there when he was just 10 years old and he had never known his mother in all that time.

He spent most of his time the forest camping out as no one wanted to take him in, but the local bartender was nice enough to give him food and drink whenever he showed up. All that she asked in return was that he would help her out every now and then, usually with deliveries or wiping tables.

Her name was Ingrid and she was a very kindhearted woman with long black hair. She looked up and smiled as Hiccup entered.

"Hello, Hiccup," she smiled.

"Hi, Ingrid," Hiccup waved as he sat down at the table at the bar. "Don't suppose you've got anything for breakfast?"

She smiled at him and pulled out a plate of scrambled eggs and happily he began to dig in.

"I hear that it's your special day," said Ingrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "Ingrid, you know that I was born on 29th of February, today is not exactly my birthday."

"It's close enough," she said smiling. "Either way happy birthday, Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged. "It would be nice if my dad would come round and celebrate."

"Oh, you know how risky it is for him coming here," Ingrid reminded him as he poured out a glass of juice for him to drink. "Besides, isn't against that old family tradition of yours."

Hiccup groaned. "I know, he could still send a letter every now and then though couldn't he? I haven't heard from him for five years since he left me here!"

Then suddenly someone literally kicked the door down and eat all, black haired man entered the tavern with several armoured men beside him.

"Excuse us," he said as he entered.

"Not them again," Hiccup groaned.

"Now I'm not looking for trouble, I just came here for some booze," he said as he approached Ingrid. "Just give us 10 barrels and we'll be on my way. Now the last thing you want is any trouble from us mountain bandits so it would be in your best interest to give us what we want."

"You asked for five last time," Hiccup pointed out.

"So we've got thirstier," said the bandit leader as he drew his sword. "Unless you want us to tear the place apart, I suggest you give us what we want."

Hiccup clenched his fist angrily as Ingrid was forced to hand over the barrels he requested.

Ingrid's sighed. "If they keep on doing this I'll be out of business in no time."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Wouldn't have this problem the Marines actually showed up every once in a while."

"I won't talk that way to the Marines if I were you my boy," said a voice.

They turned and saw an old man entering the tavern with a package in his arm. In his other hand he held a walking stick and he began to approach them calmly.

"I saw the bandits leave again, do they cause any trouble?" he asked.

"No, Mr Mayor," said Ingrid shaking her head.

"Apart from draining the place dry without paying," Hiccup grumbled.

The mayor sighed. "I am truly sorry Ingrid, but my hands are tied."

"I quite understand," said Ingrid nodding.

The mayor then immediately turn to Hiccup. "It's a good thing that you're here, Hiccup. I got a parcel for you and I believe it's from your father."

Hiccup looked up. "My dad?"

"I was pretty surprised myself," the mayor nodded. "Though I do not like the idea of a pirate sending packages to this village, it is completely out of my hands regretfully."

The mayor then immediately handed the package over to Hiccup and he began to open it. Ingrid and the mayor watched as he unwraps the packaging and inside was a box. Hiccup curiously opened it and inside he saw strange-looking fruit.

It was shaped like a sphere with a stem sticking out of the top of it. It was completely black with strange markings around it.

"That is a strange looking fruit," said the mayor.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Ingrid curiously.

"That's because it's a Devil Fruit," said Hiccup as picked the fruit up.

"I thought they were just a myth," said the mayor looking surprised.

"I've seen enough of them to know that they aren't, but I don't recognise this kind," said Hiccup as he looked at it curiously. "There is a risk involved if I do eat, I'll be robbed of the ability to swim. Though the risk are outweighed by the benefits, if unable to fully master the power this Devil Fruit will provide me with."

"You're not serious on eating it are you?" said the mayor.

Hiccup looked at him. "It's my birthday present, I can do what I want with it."

Ingrid placed a gentle hand on the mayor's shoulder. "Mr Mayor, you can't deny him from eating it."

The mayor's sighed. "You all right."

Hiccup then brought the fruit close to his mouth and began to eat it and once he was finished, it looked as if he was going to throw up.

"You all right?" said Ingrid rushing over to him.

"Fine," Hiccup assured as he rubbed his throat. "It just tastes horrible."

"Do you feel any different?" the mayor asked.

Hiccup shrugged.

* * *

A few days passed and the bandits soon returned back into town and this time it didn't look as if they were planning on taking some booze with them this time.

The mayor immediately approach the bandit leader. "What do you want now?"

"We thought that it would be nice if we relocated to this village," he said smiling. "Now unless you don't want any problems I suggest that you do exactly as we tell you to." He then pointed his sword at the mayor. "It is after all good for your health."

The mayor narrowed his eyes. "I will not allow you to rule this village as you see fit."

"You haven't stopped us before, while the courage all of a sudden?"

The mayor looked at him. "Because I'm not going to let hurt any of my people anymore."

The bandit leader smiled and looked at his men. "You hear that men, he wants to do this the hard way."

The men smiled as they immediately drew their swords, but then exiting from Ingrid's tavern was Hiccup.

"You heard the mayor, leave," he ordered.

The bandit leader's laughed. "Now a kid is telling us what to do? Oh, this is just too much."

"I'm warning you," said Hiccup as he narrowed his eyes.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?"

Hiccup smiled and then suddenly he began to transform, he was now on all fours, had a pair of wings, a long tail and his body was covered in black scales. He had just transformed into a dragon and immediately the bandits began to back away from him in fear.

"What is he?"

"He must be a monster!"

"You attack our village in your calling me a monster," Hiccup growled.

The bandit leader looked a bit nervous, but he quickly regained his composure. "I don't care what he is, kill him or else I'll have your heads!"

The bandits were clearly nervous, but clearly they didn't want to disobey their boss either. They reluctantly drew their blades and began charging at Hiccup.

"I warned you," said Hiccup as he began to open his mouth and it began to glow purple. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup then immediately fired a ball of plasma which struck the bandits and caused a massive explosion. A few the bandits were not to the ground by the impact, but others seem to be a bit more terrified.

The bandit leader immediately turned on them. "What do you think you cowards are doing? I said attack!"

One of the bandits looked at him. "Sorry, boss, but there's no way we're gonna fight that monster!"

Then the bandits immediately ran away leaving their leader behind, who looked furious.

"Cowards," he growled. He then immediately turned on Hiccup. "You might have scared those spineless cowards, but I think you'll find that I made of sterner stuff."

"Or you could be a bit more stupid than they are," Hiccup smiled.

Bandit leader immediately looked at him furiously and charge towards him raising his sword. "You're dead!"

Hiccup then immediately began to transform into his dragon human form, which surprised the bandit leader to no end. He then raised his fist and punched the bandit right across the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Had enough?" Hiccup asked.

Clearly this was too much for the bandit leader and he immediately ran off towards the docks. He then promptly stole a boat and began to set out to sea.

"I'll be back!" he warned as he sailed away. "I warn you this is not the last you ever heard of me!"

Then suddenly erupting for water was a giant sea creature that looked big enough to swallow an entire ship.

The bandit leader slowly turned and saw the creature staring right back at him. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone watched in horror as the sea creature swallowed the bandit leader and his boat whole. Then as soon as it appeared it immediately sank back down beneath the waves.

"What was that thing?" said Ingrid stunned.

Hiccup had reverted back to his human form. "A Sea King, never thought I'd see one out here."

Mayor just stood there. "Whatever the case it has solved a problem for us. Though I am concerned that the bandits will come back down here."

Hiccup shook his head. "I doubted, once they hear that their boss has been killed I doubt there will come back here again."

"I hope you're right," said the mayor and he smiled at Hiccup. "Either way we do have you to thank for saving our village. Though never in my years that I imagine that we would be saved by the son of a pirate."

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not the son of a pirate, I am a pirate. He then looked up to sea, the only thing I ever wanted to make my father proud and I think I got the best way to do that."

"And that is?" the mayor asked curiously.

"To become the King of the Pirates."

* * *

Toothless listen to Hiccup's tale with great curiosity.

"So you're doing all this just to make your dad proud?" said Toothless looking a little stunned.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, that's all I ever really wanted."

"Well, unless can find and soon were going to starve to death," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked up at the sky. "Maybe if I fly up I can get a good idea of the surrounding area. I might even be able to find an island."

"Well, it's better than just sitting here," said Toothless.

Hiccup then immediately began to transform into his human dragon form and then flew up into the air. He flew up several hundred feet into the air, but before he had a chance to look around a large bird appeared and grabbed him with its beak.

Toothless immediately panicked as the bird of carried him off and began to roll like mad. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

As fate would have it, he was actually rowing towards the free pirates that Astrid and Fishlegs tricked.

"Hey, you there stop please! Man overboard!" one yelled waving his hands frantically.

Toothless groaned. "Of course I run into shipwreckers." He immediately looked at them without stopping even for an instant. "I can't stop! You're just going to have to jump in!"

Toothless soon rode past them and quickly the three pirates claimed onto the boat and pulled themselves on board. Though they had been a few seconds later they would have been struck by the boat as it stormed past them.

"Welcome aboard," said Toothless.

The pirates then immediately drew their swords and pointed them directly at Toothless.

"Stop the boat now," said one of them. "The three of us are members of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is ours now."

Toothless looked at them in a few seconds later the pirates were rowing the boat after a brief confrontation with him.

"I'm sorry," said one of them apologetically. "We had no idea that you were the famous Pirate Hunter Toothless."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "Thanks to you free idiot I have lost sight of my friend. So just keep paddling."

"Yes, sir," said the three of them.

"Knowing Hiccup, we'll do something when he spots land," said Toothless confidently.

The pirates immediately looked at one another looing concerned.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know when Captain Buggy finds out that a couple of kids stole our boat and treasure we're history."

"I know."

Toothless looked at him. "So who is this Buggy guy?"

The pirates looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?"

Toothless shook his head. "Nope."

"He is the ruthless captain of our pirate ship and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits and above anything else, he is truly one terrifying man."

* * *

Not far away in the town of Steelwich, a pirate ship bearing Buggy's flag was anchored at the dock. The entire town was deserted, but running across the street were Astrid and Fishlegs with a map in his hand chasing after them were bunch of pirates chasing after them.

"At least we finally got the map," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but we've got pirates on our tail," Fishlegs pointed out.

He wasn't wrong the pirates were directly behind them.

"Hey, get back here!"

"You had better give us that map back or else!"

"We just all that chart to the Grand Line, it belongs to us!"

"Damn it," said one of the pirates as he looked at the others. "If we don't get that map back then we're as good as dead."

"Will be killed by one of the captain's cannonballs!"

Standing on the tallest building in the entire town was a tent and inside it was Captain Buggy, he was dressed like a clown with red nose and all, but he was wearing a captain's cap on its head and the cape.

One of his men then approached him. "Captain Buggy, I spotted something high in the sky above the port!"

"Well, shoot it down," he ordered.

A cannonball was then fired directly at the bird, the same one that was holding Hiccup. Both Astrid and Fishlegs start when they heard the explosion as did the pirates. All of them then saw something falling out of the sky and heading straight down towards them.

"What's that?"

Falling towards them was Hiccup in his human form and he soon crashed landed on the ground.

"What was that?" said Astrid stunned.

The pirates were equally confused.

"What the hell?"

"A guy just fell from the sky."

"Who fired a cannonball at birds," Hiccup groaned. Everyone was stunned as the dust dispelled and Hiccup was laying there no worse for wear. "Well, at least safe now."

Everyone was completely speechless as they began to wonder who this guy was and how he was able to survive a drop like that.


	5. The Circus Comes To Town

Everyone was stunned by the appearance of Hiccup, but Astrid quickly regained her composure and rushed over to him.

"I don't know who you are, but you better run for it," she said then immediately pointed towards the pirates. "That if you don't want to be sliced to pieces by them?"

Hiccup then turned and looked at the pirates and then looked back at her. "And who are you guys?"

Finally the pirates had regained their composure and remembered why they were then the first place.

"Get them!" said one of them.

Immediately all three of them drew their swords and charged towards them.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs panicked and closed his eyes.

Astrid quickly grabbed her axe and got in front of Hiccup. "Stay behind me, I can take care of them."

However, Hiccup soon rushed right past her and struck the three pirates before they knew what hit them. Astrid just stared as all three of them were knocked unconscious and fell to the ground in a big heap.

"Is it over?" Fishlegs asked, still covering his eyes.

"Oh, it's over," Astrid stared.

Fishlegs removed his hands and to his astonishment he found the pirates lying down on the ground by Hiccup's feet.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "You guys all right?"

Astrid looked at him stunned. "We're fine."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup in bewilderment. "You're really strong."

"He's not kidding, they all had sabers and you took them on with your bare hands," said Astrid in astonishment.

"Thanks, but who are you guys?" Hiccup asked.

"We're just a bunch of talented thieves that still from pirates," Astrid explained. "My name is Astrid and over there is Fishlegs."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Wait, I've seen you to before you were there at Alvida's ship."

Astrid stared at him. "I thought you looked familiar." She then shook her head and looked at him seriously. "I don't suppose you want to join up with us, we could use someone as strong as you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have a friend to find," said Hiccup.

"Look, can't we discussed this over me or something?" Astrid asked quickly.

Hiccup rubbed his stomach. "I suppose I could do with a meal."

* * *

Back at Buggy's camp, Buggy was a bit annoyed that they had failed to capture Astrid and Fishlegs.

"You're telling me they still haven't caught the thieves," he said angrily.

"Not yet, but they should be in pursuit right now Captain," said one of his main reassuringly.

"Now would you care to explain to me how in the world that those two managed to get their hands on that chart?" he asked curiously.

The pirate looked nervously, clearly hoping that Buggy wouldn't answer that question.

"If we're preparing to enter the Grand Line and go on a rampage then why wasn't the chart properly guarded?" Buggy demanded.

"I don't know, Sir. The map was just laying out there as plain as the nose on your face."

Buggy then looked at him furiously. "What did you say?"

The pirate immediately realised his mistake. "I mean it was easy for them to find and take it."

"Did you say something about my nose?" Buggy roared. He then leaned in towards him looking furious. "So are you telling me that you find my nose funny? Is my nose amusing?"

"No, sir, you misunderstood!"

"Oh no, you were quite clear!"

The pirate immediately backed away slowly and the other pirates in the crew were just standing there terrified. Admittedly most of them were dressed like people you would find in a circus, but they knew never to make fun of Buggy's appearance, even if it was make-up.

"This isn't good."

"He's going to use the Devil Fruit power."

The pirate immediately felt something choking around his throat as he was slowly lifted into the air.

"Tell me, who am I?" Buggy asked without moving from his spot.

"Captain… Buggy," the pirate wheezed as he was slowly floating back towards Buggy.

"And what happens when someone defies me?" he asked.

"Flashy… death… awaits… them… please… forgive me."

Buggy then immediately released him and he fell to the ground panting for breath. "Quit you're grovelling, I'll overlook your slipup and forgive you this time." He then turned around flashing his cape. "But you had better get that chart back and don't screw up again or else!"

"Yes, Captain Buggy!" they all announced.

* * *

Hiccup was soon in a house with Astrid and Fishlegs and soon all them were beginning to eat.

"So you guys live here?" Hiccup asked.

"No we just staying we're for the time being," Astrid explained. "Everyone has left this town, because of Captain Buggy."

"Don't you think is a little underhanded?" Hiccup asked.

"Believe me if we wanted to rent a place we would have, but there's no one left in town," said Fishlegs.

"Anyway, we only steal from those who deserve it like pirates," Astrid explained.

"Any particular reason why you steal to make a living?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Our only goal is to make 1 million Gil, no matter how hard it is and no matter how long it takes," said Astrid plainly.

"Which begs the question why you need so many Gil," said Hiccup curiously.

"That's none of your business," said Astrid folding her arms. "But with this chart of the Grand Line, that 1 million Gil is as good as ours."

Hiccup looked up. "A chart? That means that one of you must be a navigator."

"That would be me," said Fishlegs raising his hand.

"You're looking at one of the most skilled navigators around," said Astrid patting him on the back.

Hiccup smiled. "What a coincidence, I was looking for a skilled navigator to join my crew." He then looked at Astrid. "And judging from axe strapped to your back I can only assume that you're strong, I could use someone like you on my crew as well."

Astrid looked at him flatly. "No way. I take it that you're a pirate."

"Unfortunately," said Hiccup. "I'm looking to become the King of the Pirates, but do that I need a strong crew."

Astrid then slammed her hands on the table. "And you should know there's nothing that I despise more than pirates!"

Fishlegs looked at her calmly. "Astrid please calm down."

Astrid turned on him. "Calm down, he wants us to join a pirate crew."

Hiccup sat back down. "If you don't want to join that's fine, but you don't know what you're missing."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and began making her way to the window and that's when she saw Buggy pirates running outside looking for them.

"Have you seen them or what?"

"No, I can't find them anywhere!"

"Where could they be hiding?"

"I don't know, but we're going to be in big trouble if we don't get that chart back."

Fishlegs looked at Astrid looking troubled. "There's no way we can get out with all those pirates looking for us."

"You're right," Astrid nodded in agreement and then she looked at Hiccup and got an idea. "We might reconsider the idea, but only if you agree to certain conditions."

Hiccup looked at her. "What kind of conditions?"

"We need you to come with us with a visit to Buggy the Clown," said Astrid and then she immediately pulled a rope out. "But first things first."

Then before Hiccup could do anything she immediately tied him with the rope.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Hiccup.

"You're not the only one," Fishlegs sighed.

* * *

The three pirates that Hiccup had taken down had regained consciousness and returned to Buggy and explained the situation.

"What? Are you telling me that those thieves got away?" he yelled furiously. The three pirates looked at him utterly terrified. "I have never seen a more pathetic group the new three! Time for you to die!"

The pirates screamed as Buggy rose to his feet.

Another pirate then rushed over towards him. "Captain Buggy, I have news!"

"What is it?" Buggy asked.

"The two thieves that stole our chart is back in with a prisoner."

"What?" Buggy stared.

Both Astrid and Fishlegs were standing outside the camp and Astrid was holding the rope that was wrapped around Hiccup.

"It's them!"

"That is the sneaky thief that stole our chart!"

Astrid then shoved Hiccup to the ground and then approach Buggy.

"I have captured the fief Captain Buggy and here is your chart back," she said as she held out the chart.

Buggy looked at her suspiciously. "Not that I don't appreciate, but why the sudden change of heart?"

Astrid handed him the chart. "We had another fight with my boss and we just can't take it anymore. So we decided to see we could join your crew."

Buggy then narrowed his eyes which made everyone nervous.

"Captain Buggy sure looks angry!"

"He's going to use the Devil Fruit power!"

Hiccup looked up. "So he has Devil Fruit powers."

Then to everyone's relief Buggy immediately laughed. "You're fed up, huh? I must admit you're quite amusing girl. I think I'll let you join my crew and as a show of good faith allow your friend to join as well."

Fishlegs looked immensely relieved. "I thought we were about to die."

Astrid just smiled. ' _We've managed to infiltrate them, pirates are so dumb and easy to manipulate._ '

* * *

In no time at all the pirates immediately stuffed Hiccup in a cage.

"I'm already tied up, don't you think the cage is a little unnecessary?" Hiccup asked.

Buggy laughed. "It's a great day to be a pirate." He then looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "So what you to call yourselves?"

"I'm Astrid."

"And my name is Fishlegs Ingerman."

"Then let us have a welcome party for a new two friends! Let's celebrate!" Buggy announced.

* * *

The pirate immediately cheered and in no time at all they began eating and drinking like mad. Both Astrid and Fishlegs were given esteem honour of eating with Buggy.

"What's wrong?" Buggy asked as he noted the two of them weren't eating. "We are throwing this party in your honour, so eat up."

"Thanks for the party Captain Buggy!" Astrid smiled. ' _We just have to keep our eyes peeled for a chance to take back that chart. If we're lucky we might even be able to swipe all of Buggy's treasure too while I'm at it._ '

Buggy laughed as he raised the tankard of mead. "This is such a flashy party. Now listen up! Men it is time to prepare for the Buggy Ball!"

Immediately all the pirates began to cheer. They then pulled out a very large cannon out and stuck it into the ground. They then began to load it with a cannonball, it was very strange it was completely red and it had Bubby's skull and cross bones painted on it.

"All set Captain."

Astrid looked at Buggy in confusion. "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Just observe the sum might of the Buggy Ball," Buggy smiled.

Fishlegs leaned in towards Astrid. "I don't like where this is going."

Buggy looked at one of his men. "Light it."

They immediately lit the fuse and then covered their ears and a few seconds the cannon fire the Buggy Ball and it went through several buildings demolishing them until it finally reached the edge of the town.

* * *

Toothless and the three pirates with and had just arrived in time to see the explosion.

"That was one heck of an explosion," said Toothless.

"It looks like that it was one of the Captain's beloved Buggy Balls," said one of the pirates.

Toothless raised an eye. "Buggy Balls."

* * *

When the smoke finally cleared they found that the entire street of houses had been demolished and the pirates immediately cheered at the spectacle. Both Astrid and Fishlegs didn't join in the celebration as they just watched in horror.

"That was flashy," Buggy smiled. "With these Buggy Balls and my Devil Fruit powers I should have no problem of conquering the Grand Line." He then looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Right?"

"Right," said Astrid regaining her composure. "Yes, of course."

Hiccup chuckled within his cage. "You think you can conquer the Grand Line with those cannonballs. I think you're clearly underestimating the forces in that part of the world."

Buggy looked at him furiously.

"Shut up," Astrid hissed.

Buggy then laughed as he looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "I can see why you're sick of him."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, he shows absolutely no respect for anyone."

Fishlegs was looking a little uneasy and he leaned over to Astrid. "Don't push it."

Buggy looked at Astrid. "Well, then I think you won't mind if I give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss. It will be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me, your new captain." He then looked at his men. "Men!"

Astrid was immediately horrified as the pirates positioned the cannon directly at Hiccup.

"Don't you think this is going a bit overboard?" Fishlegs enquired.

"Yeah, Captain, we don't have to finish him off quite yet," Astrid nodded.

"We should get back to the welcoming party and just have more fun," Fishlegs agreed.

Buggy looked at the two of them. "This is my idea of having more fun."

He then immediately handed Astrid a box of matches and she just stared at them in horror as the men cheered her and Fishlegs on.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "We don't shoot we could be killed."

"Yeah, but if we do were no better than these pirates," Fishlegs reminded.

Hiccup just sat in the cage in utter silence and Buggy was starting to get annoyed with their stalling.

"Hey, you two aren't wimping out on me are you?" Buggy asked.

Astrid and Fishlegs felt completely trapped.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked and they turned their attention towards him. "The two of you look as if you're conflicted. I suppose that's what happens when you take on pirates with half ass resolve."

"Resolve to do what?" Astrid glared. "To kill someone as if it's nothing, is that the pirates resolve?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. You've got to be willing to risk your own life."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another and realise that he was right. Then a pirate immediately snatched the matches out of Astrid's hand.

"Quit being such a tease, let me show you how to light the candle," he said as he lit the match.

Both Astrid and Fishlegs watched as he brought the match close to the fuse, but then Astrid immediately drew her axe and struck him on the head with the flat of the blade. Everyone then immediately stopped cheering and looked at her in surprise, even Hiccup was surprised.

Astrid looked at the pirates. "I think I just found my resolve."

Buggy looked at her furiously. "Astrid, what is the meaning of this outrage?"

"I've just had a change of heart," Astrid explained.

Fishlegs looked at her. "You sure?"

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "So now you saving me?"

"I'm not doing this for you," Astrid snapped. "I just don't want to lower myself to level these inhuman pirates."

"If you say so," Hiccup shrugged.

"Pirates took the life of someone very dear to me, I will never be one of them!" Astrid snapped.

"That explains it," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then panicked. "Uh, the fuse is lit!"

Astrid immediately turned and panicked.

Buggy himself was furious. "So you think that pirates are inhuman filth is that right? Yet them men!"

Four pirates immediately dashed towards them, but Astrid quickly spun her axe and blocked their swords with one swing. In the midst of this Fishlegs immediately rushed towards the cannon in order to stop the fuse, he then quickly grabbed hold of it and yelled in pain as the flames burned his hands.

"That's one way to stop the fuse," said Hiccup.

The pirates that had attacked Astrid were now lying on the ground and she didn't have a single scratch on her. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Hiccup smiled. "Impressive."

Fishlegs held the fuse as tightly as he could until the fire died out.

"Look out!" Hiccup yelled.

Three pirates were now charging towards him and Astrid was too far way to assist him. Fishlegs closed his eyes, but the blades never came, because Toothless had appeared and stopped the pirates without with his two black sheathed swords, he didn't even true them.

"Now there's no need for you guys to gang up on them," he said.

Hiccup smiled. "Nice timing, Toothless."

Fishlegs looked at his saviour, who looked back at him. "You all right?" Fishlegs is just speechless. "I said are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine I think," said Fishlegs finally able to find his voice.

"I'm glad when able to find us, but do you think you can get me out of this?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless stared at him. "How did you get in this mess?"

"It's an interesting story actually," said Hiccup.

Buggy's pirates were now getting very uneasy once they heard Toothless' name.

"Did that brat just call him Toothless?"

Astrid just stared at Toothless. ' _The crew he mentioned earlier was Pirate Hunter Toothless? Why would he join a pirate crew?_ '

Buggy looked intrigued. "So you're Toothless. If you're here for my head you've got quite a struggle before you."

"No, not interested," said Toothless as he turned his back. "I gave up pirate hunting, I'm here for my friend."

"But _I'm_ interested though," Buggy smiled broadly. "Killing you would bolster my reputation."

Toothless turned his head towards him. "If you try, you'll die."

Buggy merely laughed as he immediately drew several daggers and placed them between each of his fingers.

"Is that so?" Buggy smiled.

Toothless sighed. "I did try to warn you, but oh well."

Buggy's pirates immediately cheered as their boss was about to fight against Toothless. Toothless immediately moved his sword from his sheaths and placed his third sword in his mouth. Everyone was then waiting to see who would make the first move and then Buggy suddenly charged at him.

Toothless then immediately made his move and he merely shot past him. Seconds later he sliced through his body and his right arm and leg. Fishlegs quickly turned his eyes not wanting to see the scene before him and everyone went silent as it body parts fell to the ground.

Toothless frowned as he sensed something was off. "That wasn't much of a fight."

Hiccup frowned, is the same thought came to his mind. "That was just too quick."

Fishlegs blinked. "It was over in a manner of seconds."

"And yet his crew don't seem too concerned," Astrid noted.

Fishlegs turned and saw that she was right, Buggy's men didn't look terrified in the slightest in fact they were chuckling to themselves.

"That's never a good sign," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs was confused. "Their captain is lying dead on the ground and yet they're still laughing?"

"Something doesn't add up," Astrid frowned. "Buggy was always reference to be the immortal."

Toothless immediately looked at them. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

However, unbeknownst to him Buggy's decapitated body immediately rose into the air and Toothless suddenly felt a massive pain in his side. He looked down and saw that the knife had stabbed him through his hip and then he immediately fell to his knees.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

Fishlegs turned and saw that Buggy's severed hand had plunged a knife into Toothless while his back was turned.

"Buggy's still alive!" he panicked.

Toothless winced. "But how?"

The hand immediately removed the knife from his back and floated in midair.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit," Buggy smiled as he richly pulled himself back together. "That is the name of the Devil Fruit that has given me my powers. I have the ability to sever my body at will and no matter how much you sliced me to pieces I will always pull myself together making me the worst enemy of a swordsman!"

Astrid stared. "His limbs reattached themselves? I always thought that the Devil Fruit was just a story that pirates told."

"He looks like a Paramecia type to me," Hiccup concluded.

"I didn't hit any vital organs, but that is a serious wound you have there," Buggy smiled. "So I am guessing that I am the winner!"

Astrid gritted her teeth. ' _This isn't good, the tables have turned if we don't do something quickly going to kill the all four of us._ '

Toothless winced. "I let my guard down, stupid mistake."

Hiccup felt completely helpless, he had no doubt that he could break through the ropes, but the cage was a different story. Even if he did transform there was very little room for him to move.

Buggy laughed as he looked down at Toothless.

Hiccup glared at him. "Stabbing him in the back is a cowardly move you red nose freak!"

Immediately everyone went quiet.

Fishlegs panicked. ' _Does he have a death wish?_ '

Buggy slowly turned towards him angrily. "What was that… you said?" He then immediately thrusted his hand towards Hiccup. "Who has a big nose?"

"Hiccup!" Toothless panicked.

However, Hiccup had managed the caught the blade with his teeth in time. "Buggy! It's a good thing that I'm locked in this cage or I would have pounded you into the ground!"

He then clenched his teeth and snapped the blade.

Buggy laughed as he reattached his hand. " _You_ pounding me into the ground? You certainly have a lot of nerve kid, but I'm sorry to say that all four of you are going to die here today by my own hand. So if you're going to do any fighting you had better do it soon."

Astrid grimaced as she was the only one capable of fighting at the moment there was no way she could take on Buggy and his crew alone.

"We're done for," she said. "It's all over."

Hiccup laughed. "Sorry, but I have no plans of dying today." He then immediately looked at Toothless. "Toothless, get up!"

Toothless looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Astrid scolded him. "You better have a really good plan or else we're all dead! So what are you guys going to do?"

Hiccup merely looked at Toothless and his eyes turned towards the cannon. Toothless immediately got the idea and smiled. "I got ya."

Fishlegs was immediately confused. "What are they planning to do?"

Astrid shook her head. "I don't know, but we had better go along with it."

Buggy then immediately advanced towards Toothless, hoping to taken down now that he was injured. However, Toothless immediately got to his feet and began blocking his daggers with his swords and slowly backed towards his cronies. Then with one quick slash he sliced right through his body and then jump towards the cannon.

Buggy quickly reattached his body. "You're Three Sword Style has no effect on me, I already told—" It was then that he realised that Toothless was rushing towards the others. "Hey, listen when I'm talking to you!"

Toothless then began to lift the cannon with all his strength until he caused the barrel to be pointed in the opposite direction. Buggy and his pirates realised too late what they were planning.

"Oh crap, the cannon is pointing at us!" Buggy panicked.

Toothless looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Hurry, light it."

Astrid got the idea. "Got it."

Buggy looked at them pleadingly. "Please, just wait! The cannon is still loaded with the special Buggy Ball! I don't want to go out like this, done in by my own ball!"

Astrid immediately lit the fuse and seconds later the cannon fired.


	6. Battle of the Beasts

The cannon had just fired unleashing a powerful explosion upon Buggy and his pirates. Toothless then quickly grabbed Hiccup's cage in the skidded down the roof, though was putting a lot of strain on him. Astrid and Fishlegs decided to do the same with everyone distracted.

"You all right, Toothless? How bad are your injuries?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't worry about me," Toothless winced. "I'm going to need to concentrate if we want to get out of here."

Astrid was just stunned, because despite his injuries he was able to lift Hiccup's cage. "Just who is this guy?"

"I've got no idea," said Fishlegs looking stunned.

"Who are these guys, Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Just a couple of people I met when I got here, I've been trying to persuade them to join our crew," Hiccup explained.

"And I'm not too sure about that?" said Astrid looking at Toothless' injury. "Just who are you guys anyway?"

"Later," Toothless winced as the blood kept on pulling out of his wound.

Then with all his strength he placed the cage on his shoulder and then began to walk down the roof.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "It would have been easier just to leave them behind? Why did he rescue him?"

Astrid just blinked. "I get lonely pirate can still care about his friend." She then grabbed Fishlegs' arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Somehow Buggy managed to survive the cannon and he was deeply annoyed.

' _Those four think they can mock me?_ ' he said to himself angrily. ' _Whatever the case I take this incident as a declaration of war._ '

His eyes then turned as a large lion approached him and on his back was a man with grey hair wearing a fur coat. "There you are Maddox."

"I hope that you wouldn't mind if I take on the Pirate Hunter's head?" Maddox asked.

Buggy laughed. "Be my guest."

* * *

Toothless had somehow managed to drag the cage down the street, but he was reaching his limit and eventually came to a stop in front of a pet food shop. He then immediately collapsed onto the ground, now completely exhausted.

The two of them then noticed that they weren't completely alone as in front of the pet food shop was a dog.

"What's with this dog?" Toothless asked.

"Looks like he's keeping guard," said Hiccup.

Toothless pulled himself and rested against the shop floor. "I don't really care what he is doing."

"I think the most important thing right now is trying to get me out of this blasted cage," said Hiccup.

"Then is a good thing we are here," said Astrid's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw that Astrid and Fishlegs were approaching them.

"I wondered what happened to you guys," said Hiccup.

Astrid then immediately pulled out a key. "I suppose you can have this, you did get us out of a pretty sticky situation."

She then immediately tossed the key onto the ground.

Hiccup looked relieved. "The key to the cage, just what I need. Though I'm surprised that you're just given it to me?"

"I'm just repaying a debt and now that I've paid it we don't owe you anything," said Astrid bluntly.

"Sure," said Hiccup as he reached out for the key.

Unfortunately, before he could grab at the dog immediately swallowed it much to everyone's horror.

"Why would you eat the key?" Hiccup groaned furiously. Then he immediately grabbed the dog and attempted to make it spit the key out. "Spit it out! Spit it out!"

"Hey, stop that!" said a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw that approaching them was old man wearing some kind of armour made of wood.

"Stop picking on Madden! Leave him alone!" he yelled.

Toothless looked at him as he approached them. "And who might you be old man?"

"Old man!" he yelled indignantly. "I happened to be the mayor of this town. Now tell me who you are and why you're hurting Madden?"

It was then that he noticed Toothless' wound. "My, my, that's quite an injury you've got there. I take it that you had a run-in with Captain Buggy. We need to get you to a doctor."

* * *

The mayor then immediately grabbed Toothless and took him inside a house opposite the pet shop. A minute later he returned an approached Hiccup and the others.

"How's Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"I told him he really needed to see a doctor, but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off," the mayor explained.

Astrid then leaned over to Madden and petted him. "So this dog name is Madden."

"What I don't understand is why he's just sitting in front of that pet shop?" Hiccup frowned.

"He's simply guarding it," the mayor explained.

"Guarding it?" Fishlegs blinked.

"But why?" Astrid asked.

"Because the man who used to run the shop was a very close friend of mine," the mayor explained. He then went inside and returned with a tray of dog biscuits and placed them in front of Madden. "Here you go."

Madden then immediately began to dig in.

"When he passed on, I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Madden," said the mayor.

"He died?" said Astrid.

"Yes, three months ago after fighting his illness for very long time," said the mayor's he sat down on the porch.

"Are you saying that he is waiting for his master to return?" Fishlegs asked.

"That would seem to be the case."

"But doesn't he realise that his master will never return?" Hiccup frowned.

"I believe he does, Madden is a smart dog," said the mayor as he looked at Madden. "He probably has known this for while that his master isn't coming back."

"Then why does he stay here at the store?" Astrid asked

"I can only assume that it's because he has a connection to it," the mayor concluded. "It's his treasure. He is guarding it, his master left him with this shop and that's why he protects it. I've tried to bring him back to my place so that he will be out in the elements, but he won't take as much as a step away from here."

Hiccup just remain silent as he leaned back in the cage.

Madden had finished eating his dog biscuits and hand the plate back over to the mayor, he then continued to stand guard. Suddenly the ground began to shake and they could hear a very loud roar coming down the street.

"What's that sound?" said Astrid.

"It's him, Beast Tamer Maddox, we have to go!" the mayor cried.

Fishlegs quivered slightly. "What do you mean by beast Tamer?"

The mayor didn't answer and immediately ran off.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled as she and Fishlegs ran after him.

Of course, this left Hiccup trapped in the cage immediately looked at Madden. "Come on, a neighbour heard you just give me back the key."

Then a large shadow cast over him and he looked up and saw a massive lion looking down at him and sitting on its back was Maddox.

"I see your friends have deserted you and actor you just escaped," Maddox smiled.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"I am known as the Beast Tamer Maddox, I'm the First Mate of the Buggy Pirates," he explained.

"Is certainly one large lion you're riding on," Hiccup noted.

"You shouldn't assume that you're safe because you're in that cage. You must not know of my terrifying steel, there is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Maddox can't bend to do his bidding." To prove his point he immediately gone off his line and approached Madden and extended his hand. "Shake."

Instead Madden bit his hand and he frantically tried to remove him. It took some effort but he finally managed to get him off and then he turned on Hiccup.

"You nameless thief, I have no interest in killing you but tell me where Toothless is before I change my mind," Maddox demanded.

"My lips are sealed," said Hiccup firmly.

"Fang, attack!" Maddox ordered.

Fang turned out to be the large lion he rode on and it immediately pounced on Hiccup. Then with one swipe of his paw he crushed the cage, but Hiccup moved back at the exact same time to avoid the paw.

"Thanks for freeing me," Hiccup smiled.

However, Fang struck Hiccup in the chest with his other paw and he was sent flying into the building opposite him. He hid it so hard that the entire building began to collapse in on itself.

"Nice work, good boy, Fang," said Maddox. "Now let us go and find Toothless so that I can beat him and strengthen my reputation."

However, Fang, was reluctant to go anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Maddox demanded and then he saw the shop that Fang was looking at. "Ah, it's a pet shop, make it quick then and let's go."

They then immediately began to advance towards it, but guarding it was Madden.

"Don't tell me that this little thing really thinks it can guard the shop," said Maddox looking somewhat amused.

Madden then immediately barked at them as they got closer to the shop.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had recovered from that sudden swipe.

"That was a bit intense, but on the plus side out of the cage," said Hiccup as he rubbed his head. "At least now I can teach those Buggy Pirates a lesson and then I can try convincing Astrid and Fishlegs to join my crew."

Astrid and Fishlegs were not far away in the just saw that Hiccup was still alive.

"How did you survive the attack?" Astrid demanded.

The mayor too was surprised. "You're alive?"

"I guess I just got lucky," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"But surviving an attack like that isn't normal," Fishlegs stared. "I figured that you would be scattered all over."

"That's a little complicated," said Hiccup.

Mayor looked at him curiously. "Why exactly did you come here to this town? And how did you get involved with those pirates?"

"I'm just basically looking for a chart to the Grand Line and a navigator to join my pirate crew," Hiccup explained. Hiccup then immediately began running down the street. "That guy so that he was looking for Toothless so I have to go."

* * *

Meanwhile Madden was still standing guard at the pet shop, but one good swipe from Fang demolished the sign and send the poor dog flying. Madden quickly got back up and immediately charged at the huge lion once again and bit his fangs in Fang's paw.

Fang roared in pain until he tossed him away, but Madden was once again on his feet and barking at him. Fang then once again swatted him away with his paw, but Madden picked himself up and growled at him doing everything he could to prevent him from entering the pet shop.

Maddox merely looked amused at the attempts. "So, not ready to give up yet?"

Madden continued to growl at him and then immediately pounced and bit down on his arm. Maddox yelled in pain and quickly tossed Madden to one side.

When Hiccup finally arrived he found the place was in flames and Madden was badly beaten up and bleeding. Despite his injuries, Madden was howling no doubt upset with the destruction of the place he had guarded for long time.

* * *

Maddox and Fang were making their way down the street and Maddox was looking at the bite mark on his arm.

"Dammit, that annoying little dog bit me," he growled.

Fang was carrying a box of dog biscuits in his mouth, but then Maddox saw Hiccup standing right in front of him.

"Wait, I thought I killed you? What are you still doing a live?" said Maddox.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"This time let's crash into the ground, Fang!" Maddox yelled.

Fang dropped the box of dog treats and immediately pounced upon Hiccup.

"There's no way I'm going to be beaten by a lion," said Hiccup as he immediately transformed into his human dragon form.

He then immediately caught Fang's jaws and held his ground and then with all his strength he lifted Fang of his paws and then slammed into the ground as hard as he could. Maddox was completely stunned, not only by Hiccup's transformation but how he managed to toss Fang easily.

"What are you?" Maddox stared openmouthed.

"Well, I the Dragon-Dragon Devil Fruit," Hiccup explained.

"So then you have Devil Fruit powers like Captain Buggy?" Maddox asked.

"Not quite," said Hiccup as he turned to face him. "Each Devil Fruit user have different abilities and they are all separate into three different classifications. I am known as a Zoan type, I'm able to either transform into a dragon or a human dragon."

Maddox backed away slowly utterly terrified. "Sorry, I apologise for attacking! I don't want any trouble!"

"There's no reason for you to apologise to me, because of you that dog will never get his treasure back," Hiccup glared. "And now because of that I'm going to send you flying."

Maddox was too afraid to move as Hiccup rush towards him and punched him hard in the face knocking him straight down into the concrete.

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs just watched Madden as he sat there looking at the ruins of the pet shop.

"Pirates are all the same," Astrid spat. "They're all just a bunch of heartless bastards. Destroy everything that people hold dear without giving it a second thought."

Hiccup then returned in his human form and in his hand he was holding the box of dog treats.

Astrid immediately glared at him. "So, you're alive pirate! You know, I thought for sure that lion was going to take your head off and ended all. And I wish he did, because then there would be one less pirate in the world!" She then immediately pulled out her axe. "Maybe I should kill right now before you can gather a crew and destroy everything else!"

Fishlegs immediately grabbed her. "Astrid, don't."

"How can you be defending him?" Astrid yelled. "Don't you remember what pirates did to us?"

Fishlegs just looked away from her and remain silent. The mayor then rushed in and pulled her back.

"You should listen to your friend, there is no need for violence," he said.

"As if you could ever kill me," said Hiccup as he walked off.

Astrid gritted her teeth. "Maybe I shall try it and see!"

"Astrid, calm down and take a closer look!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Astrid finally stop struggling and saw what Fishlegs was on about. Hiccup had approached Madden and placed the box of dog treats next to him. He then knelt down and began to pet the poor dog much to Astrid's surprise.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I could save for you," said Hiccup apologetically. "I'm afraid that lion aid the rest of it."

Astrid was completely speechless as she finally calmed down. ' _He fought the lion in order to save the dogs food?_ '

Hiccup smiled at Madden. "I mean as a senior defence the store, but I can tell you that you fought with everything you had."

Madden grabbed the box with his teeth and began to walk off, he then stopped halfway and barked at Hiccup.

"You take care," Hiccup smiled.

Meanwhile Maddox had recovered from Hiccup's attack and dragged Fang back to Buddy's camp, though he was badly injured.

"You were defeated? How?" Buggy yelled in rage.

"I'm very sorry, Captain, I failed," said Maddox trying to stay conscious.

"Maddox, I cannot believe you were defeated by Toothless."

Maddox shook his head. "It wasn't Toothless, it was that runt."

Buddy's eyes widened. "What? There's no way that scrawny skinny little punk could have gotten the better of you!"

"He's eaten the—" Maddox then fainted before he could tell Buggy about Hiccup's powers.

"Now I'm really annoyed," Buggy growled. "All right prepare all the remaining special Buggy Balls, I'm going to blow this entire miserable town to smithereens."

Astrid approached Hiccup. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup smiled as he looked at her. "From what you told me you have perfect reasons to hate pirates, but let me assure you are not that class of pirate."

"Class?" Fishlegs blinked. "You mean there's more than one type of pirate?"

Hiccup nodded. "Two classes actually, you've got your standard run-of-the-mill pirates, those that care more about treasure and looting then anything. Then you got my class, who care more about the adventure of travelling the seas and we treat our crewmembers like family."

Astrid folded her arms. "Can't get too much wealthy you live like that though?"

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "All we get around by looting pirate vessels, not only do they get rid of the competition but they get rich in doing it."

Astrid looked intrigued. "I never knew."

The mayor was deeply annoyed as he looked at the wreckage of the pet shop. "I'm pathetic! I'm letting Madden hand this kid to fight so hard and yet I am mayor have done nothing but sit back and watch our town get obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew!"

Immediately the three of them approached the mayor hoping to calm him down.

"Calm down, it's not that bad," Fishlegs assured.

"40 years ago this entire area was nothing more than barren land," said the mayor clenching his fist. "We all worked together to create fields for our crops, we open stores and everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all of its citizens, from here on out I refuse to let Buggy and his crew did terrorise us anymore!"

Back at the camp, Buggy was watching as his men were loading the cannon.

"Fire a special Buggy Ball, blow this town away," he ordered.

Then suddenly hiccup and the others saw massive explosion coming from Buggy's camp as they destroyed another set of buildings.

"He'll destroy it all," said the mayor.

Hiccup's eyes widened as the house just got demolished was the same one where Toothless was resting.

"Uh-oh, Toothless was sleeping in there!" Hiccup panicked.

"I'm sure he's dead now," said the mayor.

Hiccup immediately rushed towards the rubble and began digging through it. "Toothless, you will live in there!"

"That's one heck of a way to wake a guy up," Toothless' voice groaned.

Hiccup was immensely relieved as the dust began to settle and Toothless was alive and well, though a little shocking up.

"I could have used a few more zs," Toothless groaned.

"How did you survive that asked?" Fishlegs stared.

"Looks like I'm not the only stubborn one here," Hiccup chuckled.

The mayor had had enough of this. "I refuse to allow him to get away with this! I won't stand for it, I can't let this scumbag destroy everything that my townspeople worked for these last 40 years! I am the mayor of this town, I will protect it and its inhabitants I swear to my dying breath!"

He then immediately drew his spear and was about a run-off, but Fishlegs grabbed hold of him. "Stop, you can't defeat Buggy!"

"Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from!" the mayor yelled as he desperately tried to break free from Fishlegs hold.

Hiccup calmly approached him. "I understand your reasons to fight, but it's far too dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous!" the mayor snapped and Fishlegs released him in surprise.

He then immediately ran off down the street towards Buggy's camp. "I'm coming for you Buggy the Clown!"

"He was crying," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "I know."

"Safe to say that the parties getting more exciting," said Toothless.

"That's one way to put it," Hiccup agreed.

"We have to do something," said Fishlegs as he looked at them all.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him," Hiccup assured him. "Besides, I pretty much started the fight to begin with I might as well ended."

"In that case let's go," said Toothless as he rose to his feet and walked off.

Fishlegs stared at him. "You're going too? You're wounded!"

Toothless smiled at him. "So what? The injury to my reputation is far worse to the injury to my gut."

"Besides we want to get to the Grand Line, were going to need that chart back," said Hiccup. He then immediately looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Of course it would be a lot easier I had a navigator, to mention a certain young lady who was a capable fighter."

Astrid looked at him defiantly. "We would never sink so low to become a pirate." She then smiled at him. "But I suppose we can team up, in order to achieve our common goal."

"Fine by me," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Back at Buggy's camp, his men were prepared to fire a second Buggy Ball.

"The second shot is ready, sir," said one of his underlings.

"All right then fire," said Buggy.

"Come on our Buggy the Clown!" the mayor's voice yelled below them.

The pirate immediately looked over the ledge of the roof and found the mayor pointing their spear directly at them.

"I am the mayor of this town and it's my treasure, I will not allow you terrorise my people any longer!" he yelled defiantly. "So, come out and fight me!"

"You idiot, this town is no treasure," said Buggy as he looked down at him. "Treasure is gold, silver and jewellery so cut the crap old man and get out of here before I kill you!"

"You could never understand how I feel!" the mayor yelled in fury.

Buggy then immediately detached his hand and immediately grabbed the mayor's throat, who then began to lift him into the air as he squeezed. "Soon I'm going to conquer the Grand Line and obtain all of the world which is and there is nothing you can do to stop me! All the world will belong to me, now this town means so much to you then perhaps I'll do you a favour and kill you first. That way you won't have to see me destroy your precious town."

"Shut up and fight me already!" the mayor wheezed.

"Don't get cocky."

"I will never let you destroy this town! Even if it costs me my very life!"

Buggy laughed. "So be it."

Buggy then winced as he felt a jolt of pain, he looked down and saw that Hiccup had arrived and was grasping his decapitated hand and was squeezing it. He then immediately removed it from the mayor's throat.

"That runt, not again," Buggy growled.

He then noticed standing around him were Toothless, Astrid and Fishlegs.

"You know sometimes the greatest treasure in the world are the things that we treasure the most," said Hiccup. "If you truly fear that you can count on the Grand Line then you're delusional but not beyond measure. Now what do you say that we see which one is the tougher captain?"


	7. The Desperate Duel

Buggy pulled with all the strength he had and managed to free his hand from Hiccup's grip on it immediately flew back towards him.

He then looked down at the four of them curiously. "How dare you, you cannot treat me like this! I am Captain Buggy and I won't stand for it!"

Astrid then immediately looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "I'll make this plane, Fishlegs and I only want the treasure and the map and then we're out of here, you got it?"

"We got it," said Toothless.

The mayor choked. "Get out of here. Why did you follow me? Your outsiders, leave this to me. This is my fight that I and I have to be the one to protect this town." He then immediately grabbed his spear and looks directly at Buggy. "Buggy is my fight?"

Hiccup then immediately pulled him back. "I admire your resolve, but I think that I stand a much better chance. Besides, you're in no fit state to fight." He then handed him over to Fishlegs. "Make sure that he doesn't hurt himself."

Fishlegs nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

Hiccup then immediately looked at Buggy. "So you wanna get this started or what?"

"I won't waste my time with you when I can easily just blow you away," Buggy growled and immediately looked at his men. "Fire the Buggy Ball!"

Immediately his men aimed the cannon directly down at Hiccup and loaded it.

"Don't suppose you got an idea on how to deal with that thing?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"If not, we better move," said Toothless.

"Don't worry, I do have a plan," Hiccup assured.

"Fire!" Buggy ordered.

Immediately they fired a Buggy Ball directly at Hiccup, but then he immediately transformed into his human dragon form. Everyone was completely shocked upon seen this transformation and were completely stunned and speechless.

" _Wing Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled and flat his wings so hard that it created a gust of wind.

But just of wind then struck the Buggy Ball and sent it flying back towards Buggy and his cronies.

"What is he?"

"He's sending the Buggy Ball back to us!" Buggy panicked.

"Nice move," Toothless smiled.

The Buggy Ball then struck the roof of the building that Buggy and his men were standing on the entire building caved in.

"Got them," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid stared at him. "What are you?"

"Are you some kind of monster?" Fishlegs asked quivered as the mayor just stood there speechless

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "I think you freaked them out."

The Buggy Ball had completely destroyed the building and Buggy's men were littering the ground and were completely unconscious.

Astrid immediately looked at Hiccup. "I knew that something was weird when you survived the fight with that lion. I don't know what you are you're clearly not human!"

"That depend where you want the long or short answer," said Hiccup.

"Just tell me what you are!" Astrid demanded.

Then they heard movement within the rubble of the building and saw Buggy getting to his feet, he had managed to save himself by grabbing two of his men and used them as a shield.

"How dare you try and do me again!" he growled at them angrily.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Unreal, using his men as a shield."

Maddox finally regained consciousness and found himself in rubble. "What happened here?" He then immediately began looking around and saw Hiccup. "No, it's you!"

"Hi," Hiccup smiled.

"It's that freak!" Maddox cried. He then immediately looked at Buggy. "Captain Buggy, we have to be careful! He has Devil Fruit powers too, is a rare transform into a dragon! I saw it myself!"

"What?" said Buggy looking at him.

Astrid blinked. "You got Devil Fruit powers?"

Hiccup nodded. "I take it you didn't expect to see two people with powers."

"That explains how he was able to survive the battle with the lion," said Fishlegs. "It said that dragons are pretty thick skinned."

"Devil Fruit," said Buggy looking intrigued. "That certainly explains his transformation."

Then emerging from the rubble was a man with long black hair that covered the left side of his head. In his hand he was holding Fang, which he used as a shield.

"How do you plan to respond to this insult Captain?" he asked.

Buggy smiled at him. "I don't know, Page, I'm pretty angry at the moment."

Maddox looked at Page angrily. "Put him down, Page! What the hell did you do to Fang?"

"This cat?" said Page gesturing to Fang. "I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty."

He then immediately dropped Fang to the ground.

"Fang!" Maddox cried as he rushed over towards him. "Say something to me. Please stay with me, Fang!"

Fang immediately stood up, not to worse for wear.

"You'll never do that again!" Fang glared at Maddox.

"Unless I feel like it," Page muttered.

"Will you two calm down, we have some new good themes to put the dirt," Buggy growled.

"Do you wish for us to take care of them?" Page asked.

"I do, but put on a good show for everyone," Buggy ordered.

Page then suddenly took off and that when they discover that he was riding on a unicycle and was holding a sword in his hand. The moment he hit the ground he immediately began cycling towards them at incredible speed.

"You may call me Acrobat Page, Captain Buggy's Chief of Staff! You will pay for your insolence!" said Page.

Maddox then immediately jumped onto Fang and together they immediately charged towards them as well.

"I'm not going underestimate you this time! Sick him, Fang!" Maddox roared.

Page thrusted his sword towards Hiccup, who just stood there, but Toothless then appeared and blocked the blade with one of his own swords.

"I'll clash swords with you," said Toothless.

Fang immediately pounced, but before he could make any form of contact with Hiccup, Astrid appeared and slammed, the flat of her blade on top of his head.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you will be battling against me instead," Astrid smiled.

Page looked at Toothless. "It's an honour, Toothless. As a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you."

His eyes then immediately turned to the bandages around his waist.

Hiccup looked at him. "Toothless, you really should get some rest I can handle him."

"This is my fight," said Toothless.

Page smiled. ' _That's the stab wound the Captain inflicted on him. The fool._ ' He then immediately turned his attention back onto Toothless. " _Arsonist Technique!_ "

Then suddenly he braved fire out of his mouth and it struck Toothless in the face and then he immediately kicked him in his wound. Toothless roared in pain as he toppled over clearly the attack was quite painful.

"What's wrong, I didn't kick you that hard did I?" Page smirked.

"He's fighting dirty," said Fishlegs as he and Hiccup watch the fight. "Going after his injury like that."

Astrid was now face-to-face with Maddox who looked immensely annoyed. "How dare you do that to, Fang?"

Astrid smiled as she rested her axe on her shoulder. "It's not my fault you can't take better care of your pets."

Maddox and immediately John then swung his fist directly towards her. "I'll kill you!"

Astrid immediately blocked it with the flat of her blade and Maddox clutched his hand in agony.

"You might be the first mate of your crew, but without your lion your nothing," said Astrid and then she immediately began spinning around extending her blade. " _Valkyrie Wind Cycle!_ "

Maddox was struck and was sent flying directly into a building was knocked unconscious.

"Next time do better," said Astrid.

Page then immediately plunged his sword into the ground. " _Acrobat Technique! Murder at the Steambath!_ "

He then immediately began spinning his sword around causing the dust the hide him from view.

"Acrobat my ass," said Toothless not looking particularly impressed. "That's just an ordinary dust cloud."

He then saw moving quickly raised as to swords and blocked Page's blade, but then exiting from the dust cloud was Page's leg. Toothless was unable to stop them from striking his wound once again and sent him rolling across the ground.

"He did it again," said Fishlegs.

Page sneered at Toothless as he cringed in pain. "What's this? It's such a distasteful site to see a grown man moaning. I suppose now you can see how foolish it was to make an enemy out of the Buggy Pirates."

Fishlegs just shook his head. "To keep fighting with such a bad injury, he's crazy. He's hurt so bad I can't even imagine why he's staying in the fight?" He then immediately turned towards Hiccup. "Why are you just standing there watching him? He's going to get himself killed!"

Astrid then joined them. "He's not joining in the fight because it's his fight, it's just that simple."

Page looked as if he was about to deal the final blow. "Toothless is finished!"

He then immediately stifled his way towards Toothless as quickly as he could.

"Are you having fun poking my wound?" Toothless asked as he rose to his feet. "Then go ahead!"

Page and suddenly plunged his sword right into his wound much to everyone's surprise, the split second later Page was now directly behind Toothless after dealing him a major hit with his blade.

Fishlegs stared at him. "Why didn't you dodge his attack?"

"Is that another handicap for you?" Toothless asked with his back to Page. He then immediately turned around with a smile on his face. "Now let me show you just how superior my skills are to yours."

Page's eyes widened in disbelief, because he had absolutely no idea how Toothless was still standing.

He then quickly regained his confidence and spun around to face him. "You fool, you've made a vast error in judgement. I will not be mocked."

Toothless just stood there determinedly. "My swords aimed to be the world's greatest, I refuse to even lose one who calls himself a swordsman."

"I see," said Page as he began to understand. "A strong resolve is what keeps you going, but have no fear wound as bad as yours will be more than enough of an excuse." He then immediately pointed his blade at him. "For losing to me."

"To hell to that," said Toothless. "If I lose to someone like you, even with these minimal injuries then I don't have a very bright future ahead of me, do I?" He then immediately placed his third sword in his mouth showing that he was serious.

Page glared at him. "Why you—"

"Looks like Toothless' got his second wind," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you better take this opportunity and snag the treasure from Buggy as well as the chart."

Fishlegs nodded. "You're not coming with?"

Astrid looked at Toothless. "I want to see this battle to the end."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "I thought that you would have no interest in a battle like this."

Astrid smiled at him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who misjudged someone."

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "Fair enough."

"I'll meet up with you guys later than," said Fishlegs and immediately ran down the street.

Page narrowed his eyes at Toothless. "His a little taste of my ultimate acrobatic move." He then immediately extended his hand and several tops was spinning in his palm. " _Acrobat Technique!_ _Dance of 100 Spinning Tops!_ "

He then immediately tossed several spinning tops directly at Toothless.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was searching for Buggy's treasure.

"Okay, Buggy no doubt would have kept his treasure underneath the building," he said as he secretly approached the rubble from one of the sidestreets.

Fishlegs carefully began to remove the rubble, but get a close eye on Buggy, who had his back to him. Eventually he was able to remove an offer the rubble and open a door that led him to the basement. He passed an unconscious pirate that was laying down the ground and then towards a locked door.

"This must be the place," he said and grabbed a chunk of wood. "Now I have to do is just yield their treasure and their chart."

He then struck the lock with the piece of wood and it broke.

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was slicing through all the spinning tops that Page sent flying towards him.

" _Acrobat Technique! A Hike in the Mountains!_ " he yelled. Then suddenly he began cycling towards the building and road against the wall and then he immediately jumped off until he was directly above Toothless. " _Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze!_ "

"He really jumped up high, didn't he?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but how is he supposed to attack with his sword?" Astrid frowned.

" _Sting of the Unicycle!_ " Page yelled pointing his sword down directly at Toothless.

Buggy then immediately raised his arm. " _Ground Hugging! Chop Chop Cannon!_ " He then immediately launched his hand directly towards Toothless. "Page, I'll hold him! Then you finish him off!"

Page smiled as he plummeted towards Toothless. "Done."

However, before Buggy's hand could reach Toothless, Hiccup pinned it to the ground with his foot. Immediately Buggy cried out in pain as his hand was being crushed. Toothless then quickly jumped out of the way before Page could strike him.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Thanks."

Buggy looked at Hiccup furiously. "You bastard!"

"If you wanna fight I'm more than happy to oblige," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Fishlegs was still in the basement and was lighting a lamp so that he could illuminate the darkness. The moment he did he found that the room was completely stuffed with treasure.

"Astrid right, Buggy was loaded," he smiled.

However, before he could take any piece of it he noticed that a sword was being placed next to his head.

"What do you think you're doing with our treasure?" said a voice behind him.

Fishlegs immediately realise that the pirate he passed had regained consciousness.

Fishlegs immediately turned to face him. ' _Crap, he woke up._ '

The pirate immediately stepped out of the shadows and he looked a bit dizzy. "By orders of Captain Buggy anyone who gets near the treasure will… uh…" He stopped as he looked out a bottle of rum. "There should be more in there."

Fishlegs immediately acted the moment he looked into the bottle and punched him hard in the face. That not the plywood off-balance long enough for Fishlegs to grab a chair and slam it right on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Fishlegs then noticed that he had a set of keys around his neck. He immediately took permanent lofty chest that was in the room and that's when he found the chart.

"Yes!" he said as he grabbed the chart and looked at it. "The chart of the Grand Line."

* * *

Outside Buggy was getting very annoyed with Hiccup, but Toothless was getting a bit exhausted and he hadn't caused any injuries to Page yet.

Page chuckled. "Are you sure you that I don't need my Captain's help to finish you off."

"He doesn't look good," said the mayor as he looked at Astrid.

Astrid shook her head. "He may not look like it, but I still think that he's got plenty of fight left in them."

Toothless immediately looked at Page. "You know what I'm getting tired of this."

Page laughed. "So you finally given up have you? I must say am quite impressed that you lasted that long with such serious injuries."

"I think you misunderstood," said Toothless as he slowly rose to his feet. "I'm tired of watching your boring little sideshow."

Page glared at him. "So sorry to disappoint you. How about…" He then immediately charge towards Toothless raising his sword. "My real swordsman skills? Die Toothless!"

Toothless ready his blade. " _Triple Dragon Fang!_ "

Page realised too late of the reality of Toothless power was unable to stop himself. All he could see whether dance of three swords as he went straight past him. A few seconds later blood began pouring out of his chest and he collapsed.

"Page!" Buggy yelled.

Hiccup smiled as Page fell to the ground.

"I can't believe the Buggy Pirates were defeated by petty thieves," said Page as he fell.

"We aren't petty thieves," said Toothless and then he immediately collapsed with exhaustion. "We're Pirates."

Astrid smiled. "Well, the two of you I'm just along for the ride."

Hiccup looked at the mayor and Astrid. "Can you to look after him I deal with their Captain?"

The mayor nodded. "Leave that to us."

Buggy was looking furious that his best men were being beaten one by one.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was dragging large sacks of treasure across the side streets.

"Looks like we've got an impressive haul from the Buggy Pirates," he said rubbing the sweat of his brow. "But hauling treasure is tiring, though I guess it's worth the effort though. I better join up with Astrid, I wondered if Hiccup and Toothless have taken down the Buggy Pirates yet?"

* * *

Meanwhile Buggy was looking at Hiccup suspiciously.

"You guys are pirates?" he said.

"Yeah, we're searching for the Grand Line," Hiccup explained.

Buggy laughed. "That's not an easy voyage you know and I don't think that two halfwits the likes of you can handle it. And what would you do it by some miracle you manage to make it there? Going on a sightseeing tour or something."

Buggy then immediately laughed.

"I find become the King of the Pirates," said Hiccup flatly.

Buggy immediately stopped laughing and glared at him. "You can't be serious, you idiot! If you were the King of the Pirates and that would make me God! There was only one who can become King of the Pirates and obtain all this world treasures and that's going to be me, you got it?"

"Then how about we settle it here and now," said Hiccup as he raised his fists.

Buggy then immediately drew out several daggers. "You're really starting to get on my nerves so bring it on you wanna be pirate!"

"Just don't be disappointed when I beat you to the ground," said Hiccup.

Buggy laughed. "You can give it your best shot, but I don't like your chances." Then suddenly a knife's blade shot out of his boots. "I may not know how exactly your powers work, but you can't be invincible."

Fishlegs finally arrived after dragging all the treasure he could collect.

Astrid smiled at him. "You're just in time to see the show."

" _Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!_ " Buggy yelled as his lower torso separated and began spinning like a saw blade straight towards Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly took to the air and avoided the attack.

"I have you now," said Buggy as he immediately tossed his daggers at Hiccup.

"Not quite," Hiccup smiled and flapped his wings to avoid the daggers.

Buggy's lower half and immediately reattached itself and he folded his arms he looked towards Hiccup. "Very interesting."

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to take me down," said Hiccup. He then immediately fired a plasma blast directly at him. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Buggy quickly leaned out of the way and avoided the attack. "Not bad, but _you'll_ have to do better than that."

Immediately drew out several daggers, but Hiccup was already flying towards him raising his fist.

" _Dragon Fist!_ "

" _Chop-Chop Quick Escape!_ " Buggy panicked and immediately separated his head from the rest of his body.

As a result hiccup missed his face completely and he quickly came to a stop at the rubble the building that had been destroyed.

"Not quite good enough dragon boy," Buggy smirked.

"That ability of yours he is starting to get annoying," said Hiccup as he turned to face him.

Buggy immediately laughed and drew out several daggers.

"Man, their fighting non-stop," said Fishlegs.

"He's definitely strong," Astrid agreed.

"Do you mean Buggy or your friend?" the mayor asked.

"Both."

Some of Buggy's Pirates were line down the ground and they weren't completely unconscious.

"So, did you see that?"

"Don't be an idiot, keep pretending that you're still knocked out. If you get yourself caught in the middle of that then there's nowhere you'll ever make it out alive."

" _Chop-Chop Cannon!_ " Buggy yelled and immediately fired his hand which contained his daggers. Hiccup quickly caught the hand before he was struck by the knives. " _Separate!_ "

His hand and immediately detached to the flesh that Hiccup was holding. Hiccup quickly leaned his head to the side just in time to avoid the daggers, though he did get scratched and the impact of the attack did cause him to topple over into the rubble.

Buggy laughed. "So runt, do you wanna give up yet?"

Hiccup immediately got up and dust himself down. "I'm not stopping until I take you down for what you did to this town. Don't you realise that this town is the people's treasure and the mayor was willing to die for it."

Astrid was a bit shocked. ' _Is not your average run-of-the-mill pirate, I'll give him that. Never knew that I would to be so passionate._ '

Buggy laughed. "You think that this rundown town is a treasure? Treasure refers to sparkling gold, silver and jewels and all those things reflect the owner as grandeur. Do you really consider this town a treasure? You need to grow up, boy."

Hiccup looked at him angrily. "Shut up! My father taught me that the greatest treasure in the world is that what we carry in our hearts! True treasure is something that you put your sweat and tears into, something that you make with your own hands!"

"Then your father is nothing more than a fool," Buggy glared. "He even sounds like someone I used to know and boy did I hate his guts. That was back when I was a pirate in training and it was thanks to him that he ruined my life!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Then it sounds as if he is a far better man that you could ever be!"

Hiccup then immediately took off and raised his fist.

"Time to make my _Chop-Chop Quick Escape_!" Buggy laughed as he immediately separated his head.

Hiccup however, aimed for his chest and somehow managed to knock the wind right out of him. Buggy's head and body then immediately toppled over.

"Did you really think I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice?" Hiccup glared.

Buggy then immediately reattached his head and took in several deep breaths. "Point well taken, but you're going to have to do more than that if you want to take me down. You know you're the only second person that has made me this angry and you're going to wish that you hadn't."


	8. Who Gets the Last Laugh

Buggy began to remember his days at sea about 30 or 25 years ago, back then he was arguing with another member of the crew more precisely the helmsman. He was bigger and had far more muscles and he had a thick ragged dark brown beard.

"The North Pole!" Buggy yelled.

"South Pole!" the helmsman yelled back.

"That would you say!"

"Right, and I'm going to keep on saying it because I'm right clown!"

"You've got guts, but I'm going to settle this once and for all!"

"Go ahead and try!"

The two of them immediately began to wrestle with one another and they had gathered quite an audience, though neither them were paying attention.

The ship's cook then appeared and slammed their heads with a saucepan. "Knock it off! No one amongst you cares which one is colder the North or the South Pole! If you want to know so badly then why don't you go to both and find out?"

Everyone the crew immediately laughed.

"As ship!" said the man in the crow's nest. "Enemy ship to the north north-east!"

The Cook immediately looked at the crew. "Get ready, it's time to fight!"

"Yes, sir!"

Buggy smiled. "Yes, I can't wait to plunder."

"You certainly seem happy, Buggy," the helmsman noted.

"Obviously Alvin," he said. "Enemy ships are just like big flowing treasure chests, it's only natural for pirates to raid them. Am I wrong?"

"Well, there is some truth to that," Alvin admitted.

Buggy got to his feet and immediately drew a pair of daggers. "You're too weak, you and everyone else here just don't have the pirates natural hunger and desire to plunder treasure. You don't know what it means to be a pirate."

"I'd be careful to say that around the captain, you know how unpredictable he is," Alvin advised.

Soon they began to engage of the enemy pirate ship and they clearly had the advantage. In the midst of this fight Buggy killed a man and saw that he was holding a map.

"What's this?" he said as he began to examine it and he quickly realised it was a treasure map. "It's a treasure map. I've never seen one before, it's incredible." He then noticed where the X was drawn on. "Is the treasure at the bottom of the ocean?"

A crude smiled and appeared on his face. ' _Yes, now my path is finally decided._ '

* * *

Later that night everyone was eating, but Buggy was far more exciting with a map in his hands.

"Hey, Buggy!" Alvin yelled and he quickly hit the map. "Aren't you going to celebrate with us? We found a lot of neat stuff."

Buggy quickly stashed the map in his shirt. "It's no map, I don't have anything hidden! Go away!"

Alvin blinked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Buggy?"

Buggy quickly realised his mistake. "Oh, it's nothing."

Alvin then sat next to him and looked at the starry sky.

Buggy looked at him curiously. "You said that you were going to leave this ship sometime, right? So what do you plan to do?"

Alvin shrugged. "I'm going to get my ownership and then gather a reliable crew and see the world. I'm going to take my time as a pirate of course."

Buggy laughed. "What a bunch of sentimental nonsense."

Alvin stared at him. "Say what?"

"I do admire your fighting skills and your way to steer the ship, but if you weren't such a softy I would make you one of my henchmen."

Alvin raise an eyebrow. "Your henchmen? I don't think so."

Buggy looked at him confused.

Alvin immediately took the drink of rum. "We have completely different looks on life so I think we should just follow our own powers. Isn't that what pirates do?"

"You seem to think that your expert on pirates," said Buggy. "But if we ever meet on the ocean then we would have a fight to the death."

"Yeah, pirates do do that too," Alvin admitted.

Buggy shook his head. "You never make any sense." He then looked at him curiously. "Anyway you said that you found some interesting loot right?"

"Huh, oh yes," Alvin nodded. "We found a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit?" Buggy blinked.

"I heard the Devil Fruits of the reincarnation of the Sea Devil. Supposedly if you eat one you gain Devil powers, but the sea will hate you and take your ability to swim."

Buggy shook his head. "You would have to be stupid to eat that thing." Buggy's thoughts immediately turned to the treasure map he found. ' _I would never get that treasure from the ocean floor if I couldn't swim._ '

"But I heard rumours that people would pay the nose for Devil Fruit, even as much as 100 million Gill," said Alvin.

Buggy steadies him openmouthed. "What?"

"Some of the big names do actually have Devil Fruit powers including several Marine captains not to mention the higher-ups," Alvin explained. "And that's not to mention some of our biggest rivals like Stoick the Vast."

* * *

The next morning, Buggy immediately snagged the Devil Fruit and stood in front of the crew holding it high in the air.

"I hereby say that I Buggy will devour this Devil Fruit!" Buggy announced the crew.

Some of the crew laughed.

"You gonna love this guy, he never thinks of consequences."

Buggy then immediately scarfed the Devil Fruit down his mouth and everyone waited patiently to see what would happen.

"Well, Buggy, you feel any differently yet?"

Buggy shook his head. "No. Not really."

The crew looked disappointed.

"Is it a fake?"

"I'm not surprised, I have never seen a real Devil Fruit before."

Buggy smiled, because in fact he hadn't eaten the Devil Fruit only a replica he made with food from the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night he was in a lifeboat, with both his treasure map in hand and the Devil Fruit in the other.

"Yes, that worked extremely well," Buggy smirked. "These guys are so gullible, I can't believe I was able to trick them so easily. Now to jump ship before they find out the truth, with the money I get for selling this Devil Fruit and retrieving the sunken treasure I'll easily be able to form my own crew."

"Hey, there Buggy," said Alvin making him jump. Buggy going quickly stuffed the map in his shirt and placed the fruit in his mouth. "Were you just saying something?

"Oh, it's you," said Buggy in a muffled voice. "Don't scare me like that."

"Then don't be so jumpy," Alvin advised. He then walked off. "And don't steal too much food from the kitchen, you don't want to make the cook mad."

Buggy sighed with relief. "That was close."

"Oh, yeah," said Alvin making him jump again. "The Captain told me to tell you—"

Buggy jumps so much that he actually swallowed the Devil Fruit, much to his horror. He just sat there completely stunned and turned on Alvin in rage.

"How dare go! You bastard!" Buggy yelled grabbing the helm of his shirt.

Alvin was completely confused. "What's your problem?"

"Why? Why? Why" Buggy cried.

Alvin had absolutely no idea what he was talking and then he saw something floating off the ship.

"What's that piece of paper?" he asked.

Buggy turned in his eyes widened in horror, because that these are paper was his treasure map. "Not my map!"

Then without thinking he immediately jumped after it, forgetting that he was no longer able to swim.

"Hey, Buggy!" Alvin yelled as he hit the water.

The moment Buggy touched the seawater, he found himself unable to move and was just thinking. ' _What the… What's going on? I can't move, is it true that you lose your ability to swim? Damn it._ '

Alvin was still on the ship and noticed that Buggy hadn't come up the air. "Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you swimming?" Then quickly dawned on him that he can't swim. "Buggy!"

Buggy was starting to get a little lightheaded. ' _Help me._ '

Alvin then immediately jumped into the sea. "I'll save you, Buggy!"

* * *

Back in the present, Buggy had just finished his story and it clearly had enraged him.

"That's the reason you resent him, he save your life," Hiccup pointed out.

"That despise the point, because what he did to me I was unable to swim and therefore unable to obtain my sunken treasure!" Buggy yelled. "Then I had a revelation, if I can go underwater then I'll just obtain all the treasure on dry land using my brand-new Chop Chop powers."

He then immediately separated his upper torso and began to float in midair. "And now I won't let anyone so much as touch is my treasure. Death to those who pilfer my hard earned treasure!"

He then immediately propelled himself forwards and headed straight towards Fishlegs, clearly he realised that he had managed to snag his treasure.

"Come back here you thief!" Buggy yelled.

Fishlegs panicked and grabbed the treasure and made a run for it. "These noticed!"

"I'll protect you," said Astrid as she immediately drew her axe.

Hiccup then noticed that Buggy left his lower torso in the street.

"You don't stand a chance of stopping me!" Buggy yelled as he drew his dagger is. "Now I'm going to chop you up into little pieces!"

He then immediately stopped inches before he reached Astrid or Fishlegs, the two of them looked at him in confusion. Judging from the look on his face he was experiencing great pain and was cringing.

Hiccup smiled. "You may be able to chop your body into pieces, but you can still feel pain from physical attacks."

Hiccup had kicked him right in between the legs and Buggy's chest fell to the ground reeling in agony.

"Ow! My balls! My balls!" he winced. "That was a cheap shot!"

Hiccup turned to face him. "You're the one who stabbed Toothless in the back, you're hardly want to talk."

* * *

In the outskirts of the town with the rest of the towns folk, who had it in the forest, but they noticed something unusual about today.

"What's wrong? The mayor has never gone for this long before," said one of the townsfolk as he looked at his stopwatch. "I hope he's all right."

"It sounded as if a battle was going on in town," said a woman. "There has been a lot more cannon fire then usual today."

"I'm going to town to check it out, you all just stay here."

"I'm going with you."

"No way, there are still pirates in town. It's too dangerous of a situation."

"Exactly, that's why you'll need our help."

"What kind of citizens are we if we don't help? We've gotta find out what's happening."

"You can't stop us from going, we want to do all we can to help out."

The man just stood there for a few seconds. "Then it settled."

"We all go together."

Everyone then immediately cheered and started grabbing anything they could use as a weapon, pitchforks, broom handles.

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs were still a bit stunned about what had happened.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "Is not gonna sit down for long, you two better move it."

Astrid sighed. "We appreciate the help, but we're not abandoning our treasure, not now."

Buggy regained his composure and glared at the two of them. "Did you just call it your treasure?"

Astrid nodded. "That's right you heard correctly! We're thieves that steel from pirates and we just told treasure from a real annoying one. So this makes it our treasure now understand."

Fishlegs sighed. "And this is the part where we nearly get killed."

"That's pure nonsense!" Buggy roared. "That's my treasure and just because the two of you stole it from me doesn't make it yours you dirty sneaky thieves! Honestly what did your parents teach you?"

Astrid looked at him furiously. "A criminal trying to lecture another criminal, now that's ridiculous."

"What's that?" Buggy growled.

"She does have a point," Hiccup admitted.

The mayor nodded. "He's hardly an upstanding citizen."

"The day we take a morality lesson from you is the day we stop being thieves," said Astrid plainly.

Buggy was absolutely furious. "I hope you're ready for the consequences. Now here comes… _Chop-Chop Festival!_ "

Suddenly the entire body began to separate into dozens of pieces and then immediately began to hover around Buggy.

Buggy smirked at Hiccup. "I would like to see you try and save your friends from me now!"

"Your fight is with me?" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup then noticed that Buggy's feet were actually walking across the pavement. "What the?"

Buggy immediately turned towards Astrid and Fishlegs. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Astrid immediately raised her axe and Buggy began swinging his daggers and she quickly blocks them. Soon the two of them were beginning to clash, but Buggy's other body parts were heading straight towards Fishlegs and there was nothing she could do to protect him.

"Give me back my treasure!" Buggy roared.

Hiccup had grabbed one of Buggy's feet and removed the shoe and stock, he then began to tickle Buggy's sole. Buggy then immediately laughed indicating that he was quite ticklish. Hiccup then pinch the skin on the foot causing Buggy to cringe.

"Now let's see how you like this," Hiccup smiled and slammed the first right into the ground.

Buggy immediately screamed in pain and stopped his attack then turned on Hiccup. "Will you stop that? Knock it off!"

"No, you knock it off!" Fishlegs yelled as he immediately swung the bag of treasure directly at him.

However, that move proved to be a mistake, because Buggy caught the treasure with his hands.

"Thanks for giving me my treasure back, Fishlegs," Buggy smiled.

Astrid immediately stopped what she was doing and helped Fishlegs with pulling the bag of treasure.

"Let go," said Astrid as they attempted to wave his hands away from it.

"No, you let go!" Buggy yelled. "This is my treasure so get your grubby little hands off it! Just give me back my treasure!"

Buggy then immediately released the treasure, but he quickly to daggers directly at the two of them. However, Hiccup quickly took off and immediately flew straight towards him as quickly as he could.

"I told you that your fight was with me!" Hiccup yelled and then dealt a powerful kick in the face.

Buggy's head slammed right into the back of treasure which was quite painful. As a result they bag split and all the treasure inside fell to the ground and Buggy's head skidded into the ground itself creating a small crevice in the ground.

Immediately all of Buggy's body parts fell to the ground indicating that he was unconscious.

Hiccup looked at Buggy. "Next time you should finish the fight you started."

Fishlegs sighed with relief. "Thanks a lot, we owe you one."

Hiccup shrugged. "Who's counting?"

"We should get our hands on the treasure," said Astrid as she picked herself up.

"And I need to get the chart," Hiccup added.

However, when they turn they found that Buggy had regained consciousness and his head was floating in the air once again.

"This isn't over yet, runt," Buggy growled.

"This guy just doesn't know when to stay down," said Hiccup.

"How dare you do this to me? You will pay for this!" Buggy roared. "Assemble Chop-Chop parts!"

Buggy then began to cut himself together, but something went terribly wrong. Only his hands and feet assembled and when he put himself together he was no higher than Hiccup's knee. Buggy immediately turned and found that Astrid had tied up his arms, legs and chest in a rope.

"Looking for these Buggy?" Astrid smiled.

"My parts!" Buggy cried.

"Now let's finish this," said Hiccup as he opened his mouth and a purple light began to form inside it.

"Stop it now!" Buggy roared.

"Have a nice flight," said Hiccup. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

He then immediately fired a plasma blast and it struck Buggy causing a massive explosion. They then watched as Buggy was sent flying through the air and disappeared into the distance.

Buggy's highways just stared openmouthed.

"Whoa, that kid just sent Captain Buggy flying."

"So what do we do without the captain, huh?"

"Keep acting unconscious."

"Good idea."

Both Astrid and Fishlegs had gathered up the treasure and placed them into separate bags. The mayor then approached them with Toothless around his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you manage to defeat Buggy," said the mayor stunned.

Hiccup smiled. "Looks like no one is going to be stealing your treasure again."

"Has mayor I cannot thank any of you are not," he said gratefully, but then he turned to the destroyed buildings. "But those pirates already did a considerable amount of damage to our treasure."

Astrid looked at the town and then at the treasure she was holding and sighed. "Here you go," she said handing the treasure to the mayor.

Hiccup looked stunned. "I thought you needed that treasure to form 1 million Gil?"

Astrid sighed. "That I do, but I think that this town needs more than we do."

Fishlegs nodded and handed the treasure to the mayor. "Here you go."

The mayor looked astonished. "You're just giving me the treasure?"

Astrid nodded. "Our town was attacked by pirates once, so we know how you feel." She then looked at Hiccup. "Though I do find it ironic that it took a pirate to beat a pirate."

Hiccup shrugged. "We all have different shapes and sizes and personalities."

Fishlegs then gave Hiccup the chart. "And you should deserve this, for saving our lives."

Hiccup looked at the chart and he looked at the two of them. "I don't suppose you could consider coming with my crew?"

Astrid scolded him. "We told you that we would never join a pirate crew." She then smiled at him. "But you're not exactly an average pirate and since you have a tendency of fighting other pirates it would be more profitable joining up with you guys. Just remember were only joining you because it's in our interest."

"Good enough for me," said Hiccup. Hiccup then grabbed Toothless' arm and removed him from the mayor. "I'll take it from here. I think it's time we left this town."

Toothless regained consciousness. "Did we take care of everything?"

Hiccup nodded. "We took down Buggy and Astrid and Fishlegs have decided to join us, plus we got a chart of the Grand Line."

Toothless smiled. "Looks like I missed a lot."

"What's going on here?" said a new voice. The immediately turned and saw the townsfolk had wandered into the street. "You're not residents of this village."

"We just sailed here this morning," Hiccup explained.

"And what was all that commotion, we heard a lot of cannon fire? It's sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier."

"I think I can explain," said the mayor as he approached the citizens.

"Mr Mayor, you all right," said one of the townsfolk looking relieved. "What happened here?"

"These young folk have just taken down Captain Buggy," the mayor explained.

Immediately the townsfolk looked at one another in shock.

"Buggy is gone?"

"Explained all the cannon fire."

"But who are they?"

"We're pirates," Hiccup explained and he immediately looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Well, some of us are, but we have no intention of looting and pillaging this town. We're also leaving you Buggy's treasure to rebuild your town and will be leaving very soon."

Townsfolk looked at one another and began talking amongst themselves.

"They're pirates?"

"They sure don't like them."

"Should we hand them over to the Marines?"

"But they just freed our town."

The mayor approached them. "How explain everything in detail, but first we need around double the remaining pirates and start rebuilding our town."

The townsfolk immediately nodded in agreement.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "We better get down to the docks."

* * *

Eventually they made their way to the docks and found their ships, apparently the two of them had docked next to one another.

"What do you know, we docked next to each other," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Astrid shrugged. "Must be fate and boy does it have a sense of humour."

"How did you come across that boat?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"We managed to snatch it from a few dumb pirates a few days back," Fishlegs explained.

"That's a big mouth you've got," said a voice.

Then suddenly emerging from out of Astrid and Fishlegs' boat were the three pirates Toothless had rescued. All three of them looked at Astrid and Fishlegs viciously with their swords drawn.

"We've been waiting for you thieves."

"Never thought that you would run into us here, did you?"

"Friends of yours?" Hiccup asked noting that both Astrid and Fishlegs were looking quite nervous.

"You could say that," said Astrid rubbing the back of the head.

"So these are your friends," said a pirate looking at both Hiccup and Toothless. "I guess will have to punish the two of them as well. It's time you learned what happens when you steal other people's stuff."

He then immediately looked at Toothless, not recognising him. "Hey, you. Time for your medicine."

Toothless then raised his head and looked at the three of them. "Funny meeting the three of you here."

The pirate immediately cringed with fear and ran off screaming.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "I take it that you ran into them earlier?"

"When I came sailing after you," said Toothless.

* * *

Soon the four them got into their boats and ties them together so they will be separated and soon they began to set sail.

"It's time to get going," said Hiccup.

Toothless then noticed the skull and cross bone on Astrid and Fishlegs' sail. "Hey, isn't that Buggy's mark on your sail?"

"This did belong to Buggy's boat, you think we should change it?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "We don't have a spare sail and are shipped can hardly carry yours along the way. We just have to hope that we don't run into any Navy ships."

Fishlegs turned and saw the mayor standing on the pier. "Hey, it's the mayor."

The immediately all turned and saw the mayor waving at them as they sailed away. "Save travel young ones and may you someday find your treasure!"

Immediately they all waved him goodbye.

"Goodbye!" Hiccup waved.

Astrid smiled and then looked at Toothless. "Why do I get the feeling that this is only the start of a great adventure?"

Toothless looked at her. "Because it is, I have a feeling that things won't be boring especially with Hiccup as our captain."

They then carried on sailing and soon the island disappeared from view.


	9. The Nuisance Known as Snotlout

In a small quiet little village on a nice peaceful island a lot of noise was being heard where she annoyed people greatly. The noise was coming from a stout but muscular young man of 18 years and he was busy tossing logs every which way.

"Take this! And this!" he yelled as he began tossing yet another log.

Not too far away from the island were the ships belonging to Hiccup and Astrid.

"There's no way we can make it to the Grand Line this condition," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "You're right, we need to stock up on supplies and we're going to need a bigger ship."

"The place is crawling with pirates, we're gonna need one strong ship and we need a strong crew" said Astrid.

"You ask me were pretty strong already," said Toothless. "You, me and Hiccup can certainly put up one hell of a fight."

Astrid sighed. "But that's not enough, we can't man a single ship with just the four of us and unite point out that Fishlegs and I aren't officially part of your crew."

"Fortunately a little south from here is an island with settlements on it," said Fishleg as he looked at a map. "And it looks like we might be able to get our ship and some supplies we need there."

"We can easily sell these ships," said Hiccup. "They're in good condition and I bet they need some fishing boats."

* * *

Meanwhile on the settlement they were heading to, the people had finally had enough and one of them tossed a cooking pot right at the boy's head.

"Quit making all that noise!"

"You're disturbing the peace!"

"This has gone on long enough!"

The boy smirked as the entire village were running towards them. "What an excellent workout."

He then immediately ran off laughing at the villages. "Just try and catch me! Come on you slow pokes!"

He soon entered the forest and that's when the villagers lost him.

"Ah, man, looks like he got away again."

"That kid is nothing more than a troublemaker."

"He had better hope that I would never get a hold of him."

"It looks like no one is going to get a hold of him today."

The boy had climbed a tree and was sniggering at the villages as they made their way back to their homes. He then leaned back and began to relax feeling very proud of himself.

"Yet another job well done," he said. "Not only do I get a workout, but I did the entire village too and give them a little excitement."

"There he is!" said a voice.

The boy immediately looked down and saw a couple of kids at the base of the tree. One of them was wearing a winter's cap and the other had a skull and cross bone on his shirt

"Hey, you guys," he waved. "What's going on?"

"I bid you good morning, Captain Snotlout," said the boy in the cap.

"Fear not, your loyal crew, the Snotlout Pirates have arrived," said the boy with a skull and cross bones on his shirt.

The boy, whose name was now identified as Snotlout, then jumped out of the tree and met the two of them.

"Pepper. Carrot. It's just you two?" he said looking at them. "Where's Onion? Have you seen him around today?"

As if on cue they immediately heard the cries of a small boy and watched as a boy in glasses rushed over towards them with a frantic look on his face.

"Sound the alarm! They're here! They're here! They're here and they're going to kill us all!" he yelled frantically.

"Hey, it's Onion," said Pepper.

"I wonder what he's freaking out about?" said Carrot puzzled.

"Pirates! Pirates! Pirates are here! Run for your lives! Pirates! We don't stand a chance!"

Snotlout look at the two kids but they seem to use as he was.

"Will you calm down," said Snotlout.

"But there are pirates heading straight towards us," Onion panicked.

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Real pirates?"

"Yeah, and they're making their way to the coast!"

Snotlout looked uneasy. "I know I've been training hard for years, but I've never had a fight against real pirates before."

"You always so that you wanted to be a pirate someday and now is our chance," said Pepper.

"Yeah, we should fight them head-on," Onion nodded. "Besides, what kind of time it doesn't fight other pirates. If I remember correctly it was Buggy the Clown's mark."

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Buggy the Clown? This is bad, this is very bad."

"But I only saw two tiny boats and there were only just four people," Onion continued.

Snotlout sighed with relief. "In that case let's give them a warm welcome. Now let's move out."

"Sir!" they yelled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon reached the beach and immediately parked their boats in the sand.

"Feels good to be on dry land again," said Toothless as he stretched.

"We should look for that village," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "But it looks as if it's a small one if they don't have a port."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Then they probably don't have much money, we might be able to trade boats were bigger ship."

"It's worth a try," Fishlegs nodded.

Toothless then noticed something in the bushes. "Guys, we're being watched," he said as he reached for one of his swords. He then saw something heading straight towards them. "Look out!"

Certainly large rocks speeded towards Hiccup and he found himself dancing around avoiding getting hit by them. Then they saw flags bearing a skull and cross bone emerging from all the bushes.

"That's a lot of pirate flags," said Hiccup.

"But it's not exactly impressive," said Astrid.

Then Snotlout jumped out of the tree and landed on the cliff, he then looked at the four them folding his arms.

"I am Snotlout, leader of the invincible pirates that rein over this island," he said smugly. "You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate that ever lived. I am the great Captain Snotlout and surely you must know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death by army of super pirates would squash you like bugs."

Hiccup looked at the others and they too were dubious about his claims.

"You expect us to believe that?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I do! Look at all these flags is in that proof enough?"

"Then how about your Pirates pals show themselves?" Hiccup asked.

"They don't need a show themselves to the likes of you, but just to warn you I have a great number of men under my control!" Snotlout roared.

Astrid noted that a few flags were moving up and down. "I guess would be three."

The kids immediately jumped out from the bushes completely startled and panic stricken they immediately dropped the flags and ran off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs look to the ground and saw what had been flown at Hiccup were rocks. "He must have thrown these rocks at us, he must be strong judging from the impact."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "So, Captain Snotlout, what are you going to do now?"

Snotlout growled at him and raised his fist. "I'm gonna plough you into the ground. There's no way I'm going to be beaten by a runt like you. Just so you know I'm no pushover and you already know how strong I am."

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "The question is are you willing to fight us?"

Snotlout frowned. "What?"

"You can't expect everyone to give up at the first sign of danger, especially Pirates. You should be asking yourself are you willing to risk your life in fighting us?"

Toothless smiled and lifted one of his swords, Astrid pulled out her axe and the two of them got ready.

"I can assure you we are real pirates," said Toothless.

"And you should consider your next move very carefully," Astrid advised.

Snotlout looked at them and continue to clench his fists and all them looked one another in silence. However, Snotlout caved in realising that there was no way could take on these four by himself and eventually he fell to his knees and lowered his arms.

"These guys are definitely real pirates, because they can backup their words," he groaned.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "I can hardly take credit for those words, I did kind of barrow them for my dad."

Snotlout looked up. "Wait, are you saying that your dad was a pirate?"

"He still is," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then immediately jumped down from the cliff and suddenly his eyes fell upon Astrid. "My, I didn't realise you were so beautiful close-up." Then before anyone could stop and he immediately grasped her hand. "Tell me beautiful, why don't I show you the sites."

Astrid glared at him and immediately twisted his arm. "I think I can look at them for myself."

Snotlout grasped his hand and looked at Hiccup. "How can you control her?"

Hiccup blinked. "I don't control her."

"I'm my own woman," said Astrid plainly.

Fishlegs quickly stepped in. "I don't suppose you can take us somewhere to eat?"

* * *

Snotlout soon took them into the village and in no time at all they were in a tavern having lunch.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "After so you're not exactly the average pirate, normally they would ransack this village."

"I'm a different calibre," Hiccup explained as he leaned back. "I'm more in it for the adventure rather than the wealth, in fact it's pretty much my dad started."

Fishlegs leaned over to Toothless. "Who is his dad?"

Toothless shrugged. "I don't know, but he must be a big deal if he come back and forth from the Grand Line."

Fishlegs stared openmouthed. "But that should be impossible."

"Not entirely," said Hiccup as he ate a leg of chicken. "I admit it is very dangerous leaving the Grand Line, but not impossible. You just need a strong ship and a good captain as well was a strong crew."

"What about you?" Astrid asked looking at Snotlout. "Did someone inspire you to pretend to be a captain?"

Snotlout shook his head. "I kinda ran away from home and I found myself in this village. The only thing I care about now is taking adventures on the high seas."

"You could help us with that," said Astrid. "Do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship? Or anyone who knows how to sail for that matter?"

Snotlout shook his head. "I'm afraid you gonna find to trade a bit difficult here. This is a very small village and we don't do much trade so I don't think he can help you."

"What that huge mansion?" Toothless asked as he looked out of the window. "You know the one on top of that hill over there."

"Do you know them, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked. "With all that money I'm sure they can help us get a boat."

"You stay away from there," said Snotlout strictly.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Like I got something very important to do so I need to go now," said Snotlout.

He then ran off before anyone could stop him.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry?" Astrid pondered.

* * *

The mansion on the hill was very well guarded by men in black suits and the mansion had quite the impressive courtyard. The mansion itself had many bedrooms and in one of these was a young girl with silver blonde hair and she looked a bit upset.

"You wish to see, Snotlout," said a tall black haired man in a black suit. He then immediately turned and faced her. "Don't start this again."

"May I see him?" the girl asked. "I like talking to him."

Butler's sighed and positioned his glasses with the palm of his hand. "No ma'am, that man without a doubt is a menace. For someone in your weak in state, Snotlout's uncontrolled behaviour might be too much for you to handle."

"But I—"

"Your late parents instructed me to protect you with the fullest of my abilities," he said and repositioned his glasses with his palm once again. "It would be against their wishes for you to see him Miss Kaia. Now there now leave your medicine right here, please be sure to take it."

"Killjoy," Kaia muttered as Butler made his way to the door.

"Killjoy will do, and a mild bear if you are kept safe," he said as he exited the room.

* * *

Outside, Snotlout was looking at the guards and could see there was no way he will be able to get through the front entrance without causing a commotion. Instead he made his way to the bush and removed a wooden block with leaves glued upon it.

It carried out of the bush quite some time ago and allowed him to enter the mansion without anyone noticing.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said as he crawled through the hole.

Kaia was sitting at the window with her head buried in a cushion and then she heard stone striking her window. Her face lit up when she saw Snotlout and immediately opened it.

"Snotlout, you came," she said joyously.

Snotlout was perched on a branch smiling at her. "Of course, how are you? You seem a little down."

"I guess I am," she admitted. "I'm tired of talking like this, I would like to invite you inside like a proper guest, though there's no way that Hagan will ever allow that. He's not a bad person though."

"Don't worry about it," said Snotlout dismissively. "I'm not afraid of anyone, besides I prefer the wide open seas and the wide open skies."

"So what adventure are you going to tell me about today?" she asked with a smile.

Snotlout leaned back. "Well, let's see. What about the story of me stopping 100 yaks from stampeding."

Kaia smiled. "I would like to hear it."

Soon the two of them were laughing as Snotlout told her his story.

* * *

Meanwhile the free kids that had been with Snotlout was sneaking their way to the tavern.

"I you sure this is the place they took him?" Carrot asked.

"Yeah, those terrible pirates dragged him inside and now it's up to us to save our captain," Onion nodded.

"But guys those are real pirates what if they have grilled and eaten him already?" Pepper asked.

"It's all which is that their victims not pirates," said Carrot.

The immediately lean towards the door and saw Hiccup and the others sitting at a table through the glass.

"Okay, guys, this time it's for real," said Carrot.

All of them immediately gulped, but they bravely stood up straight hand held out their toy swords.

"This is going to be the most brutal and epic battle of our entire lives, we must show them no mercy because they'll never show it to us," said Carrot.

All of them nodded and immediately burst through the door.

"The Snotlout Pirates have arrived!" they yelled.

Hiccup and the others turned and looked at the kids.

"Who are those kids?" Toothless asked.

"Didn't we see them with Snotlout earlier?" Hiccup asked.

The three of them noticed that Snotlout were no longer with the four of them.

"Captain Snotlout isn't gone," said Pepper.

"Did they?" said Onion looking afraid.

Carrot immediately rushed over to them. "Fess up you feel the pirates! What do you do with our beloved captain? Tell us now."

"Yeah, tell us now!" Pepper and Onion ordered.

Hiccup had just finished eating. "Boy am I stuffed."

"Did they just finished eating?" Pepper gulped.

"These pirates are cannibals," Onion panicked.

Astrid chuckled slightly.

"What have you done you savages," Carrot demanded, though he was shaking like crazy.

"If you're looking for your Captain he's no longer here," said Toothless.

Immediately they panicked and toppled over.

Toothless looked at Fishlegs. "Is it something I ate?"

* * *

Once the three of them had finally calmed down, Hiccup and the others explained that Snotlout had left earlier after treating them for meal. The three kids relaxed and had a good feeling where he had went and so led them to the mansion.

"You had us going there," said Onion.

Soon they came face-to-face with the mansion.

"This place is certainly huge," said Hiccup.

"And if our captain ran off at this hour, then this is the place where he is going to be," Onion explained.

Hiccup frowned. "Snotlout so that he was an orphan why would he be here?"

"He comes to be annoyance," Pepper explained.

"To me he's already a pretty good annoyance," Astrid grunted.

"He may be a bit self-centred but he's not a bad guy," said Carrot and he looked at his friends. "His great isn't it?"

Onion nodded. "Yeah, he's awesome."

"How is a self-centred idiot awesome?" Toothless asked.

"Well, Kaia, the girl that lives there has been in a terrible depression which has kept her weak and in bed since her parents passed away a year ago," Carrot explained. "She's very rich but all that money couldn't help recover from her sadness."

"So our Captain cheers her up with outlandish stories, portraying himself as the hero," Onion explained.

"The Captain is the best when it comes to telling stories, especially if they are about himself," said Pepper.

"I suppose that is nice of him," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," the kids agreed.

"The best thing about him is that no matter what he is proud of himself," said Pepper.

"I like and because, when push comes to shove he's always there for you," said Carrot.

"And I like his stories," said Onion.

"So when he tells her those stories it makes her feel better?" Astrid blinked.

"Yep, lots better," Pepper nodded.

Hiccup folded his arms. "She might be the only person who can provide us with a boat, I don't know whether we should go in considering her condition."

"It's too dangerous to travel on the boats we have," Toothless pointed out.

"Getting in is impossible, those guards at the gate don't let anyone through," said Onion.

Hiccup pondered. "He must have gotten in somehow, let's have a look around the estate."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was still telling his story to Kaia.

"And after that terrifying and dramatic incident, we escaped into the sky on the back of a giant dragon," said Snotlout.

Kaia then immediately noticed movement. "What's that?"

Snotlout immediately turned into his astonishment he saw Hiccup and the others are merging out of the bushes.

"It's you guys?" Snotlout stared.

Kaia blinked. "You know them?"

"I kind of ran into them earlier," said Snotlout.

Hiccup immediately looked up at Kaia. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but I was hoping to ask you a favour."

Kaia looked surprised. "A favour? From me?"

"I was hoping that there was any way you could get as a boat," Hiccup asked.

"You there!" said a creepy voice.

They immediately turned and saw Hagan making his way towards the mountain exactly look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Hagan," said Kaia.

"Get out," Hagan demanded as he adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand. "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

Hiccup looked directly at him. "And who are you?"


	10. Jango the Hypnotist

Everyone just remain silent as Hagan stood there narrowing his eyes at all them.

Kaia looked at him. "Uh, actually, Hagan, these people—"

"Not now, Kaia," said Hagan as he adjusted his glasses once again. "You can tell me all about this riffraff after they've left. Now get out all of you, leave now unless you have some business with me."

"Look we're merely looking to get a ship," said Hiccup calmly.

"That is out of the question," said Hagan strictly.

Hiccup didn't look surprised, but he was disappointed.

Hagan then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout! You have quite the reputation, you are very well known in the village."

"You could say that," said Snotlout.

"I hear that you burn causing a bit ruckus in the village and telling many stories of your adventures," said Hagan not looking amused in the slightest. "Quite impressive for someone your age."

"People who usually are impressed with me often call me Captain," Snotlout smirked. "So it's Captain Snotlout to you."

Hagan raised a dubious eye. "Captain, huh?" He then shook his head. "Quite the lofty title font orphan, who was tossed aside by his parents."

"What did you say?" Snotlout glared.

Kaia immediately scolded at Hagan. "Hagan, stop!"

Hagan narrowed his eyes at Snotlout. "He won't be anything more than a boy who cannot accept the reality that his parents abandoned him! If that wasn't bad enough you're causing constant trouble with the villagers and all I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone."

Snotlout clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "You wanna say that again!"

"The two of you come from completely different worlds and you know it! Is it money that you're after, how much do you want?"

Kaia glared at him. "Cease this at once, Hagan! Apologise to him!"

Snotlout looked at her. "Hey, calm down, Kaia."

"I don't believe there's any reason to apologise to this savage young man, my lady," said Hagan as he adjusted his glasses once again with his palm. "My goal isn't a slander, I am merely stating the truth. I sympathise with your situation, I mean here you are completely alone in this little village by yourself, because your parents were sick and tired of you."

Kaia glared at him. "Hagan stop!"

Snotlout was now completely furious. "Don't you dare insult me or my family like that?"

He then immediately jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground and glared at Hagan with a hateful expression.

Hagan laughed as he adjusted his glasses again. "Why have you gotten so worked up, Snotlout? It's times like this that you do what you do best and boast how great you are. Tell me that you sailed away from your hateful parents completely alone and rounded up here or how—"

Snotlout had had enough and immediately punched him hard in the face. "Enough!"

Kaia and the kids were completely shocked, but Hiccup and the others just stood there in silence.

"Captain!" the kids cried.

Hagan winced, he clearly underestimated Snotlout's strength, but he maintained his composure. "Case in point. He was also to violence, I guess he inherited that from his parents."

"Shut up!" Snotlout roared. "Don't even think you know me, because you don't! I work hard every single day to earn a living and I don't need anyone's charity to help to get me on my feet! You're just lucky that I let you off easy this time, but next time you insult me and my family and I swear that I'll do far worse!"

Hagan laughed. "Is that so and yet all you do is mess around and annoy people." Hagan got to his feet and immediately brush the dust of his jacket. "You're nothing more than a bully that things he's on top of everyone else and have a chance whenever you can't get your way. To top it all of you cosy to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."

"I told you I didn't need anyone's charity," Snotlout growled.

"You are nothing more than a greedy bully, who will never change!" Hagan roared.

Snotlout then immediately grab the helm of his jacket and raised his fist. "You won't let up well you!"

"Stop it, Snotlout, please," Kaia begged. "No more violence, I can't take it. Hagan isn't a bad person, he's just… he's just doing what he thinks is best for me and sometimes he goes too far."

Snotlout then reluctantly released his grip on Hagan, who then immediately slapped his hand away.

"Leave this place," he ordered strictly. "You are never to come here again!"

"I get it," Snotlout growled. "You don't have to tell me twice, pal." He then walked past him. "This is the last you'll see of me."

Kaia looks quite upset. "Snotlout."

The three kids then immediately glared at Hagan.

"Hey, you Butler jerk our Captain is not that kind of guy!" Pepper yelled.

"You stupid jerk face!" Carrot yelled.

"Jerk face!" Onion yelled.

Hagan glared at the three of them and the immediately looked at him terrified and immediately hid behind Hiccup.

Hagan looked at all of them. "You will all leave immediately!"

* * *

An hour later, Kaia was in her bed looking immensely upset and was coughing furiously. She then heard a knock at the door and a split second later Hagan entered pushing a trolley of food.

"Your meal is ready now, Miss Kaia," he said.

"Thank you," she said with her face on her pillow. "I don't want it."

Hagan sighed. "The cook would be most upset to hear you say that, he works his hardest day and night to come up with delicious meals that suit your needs." He then immediately poured out a cup of tea for her.

Kaia looked at him. "Why were you so cruel to him? I know I was wrong to talk to Snotlout without telling you, I will admit that much and I am sorry for not being honest with you. But that situation did not warrant that kind of harsh treatment."

Hagan placed the cup of tea down on the tray and looked at her. "May I sit down?"

"Go ahead," she said.

Hagan then sat down on the bed and looked at her. "It's been quite some time since I first arrived at this house. Soon it will be three years since I have come in service of your family, I will never forget what happened when I showed up at your father's door."

* * *

Kaia also remembered, on that day she had been watering the plants and then she saw Hagan making his way to the gates wounded and exhausted.

' _My former employers were brutal, pitiless men_ ,' said Hagan. ' _I had been kicked off the ship I worked on for some small blunder I had made and with no worker money I was on the verge of dying like a beggar._ '

The guards at the front gate weren't exactly rolling out the red carpet.

"Hey you, beat it," said one of them.

"Get out of here, this isn't a place for the likes of you."

Kaia was about to stop them when her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He then immediately ordered the guards to allow the man in, much to their confusion.

"What?"

"But sir, he—?"

However with one look the guards immediately change their attitude.

"I understood, take him inside and tender him."

' _As far as I know I would have died without your father's help I own my life to your parents,_ ' said Hagan. ' _And now that they're gone, I own my life to you._ '

* * *

Back in the present, the two of them just sat there reminiscing the past.

"I know that it isn't my place to interfere with your friendships, I wouldn't have taken such bold step unless I thought that it was absolutely necessary," Hagan explained he then began to cry. "It's just that Snotlout isn't known for his upstanding character, you see if anything would happen to you it would be my fault for not seeing to your safety and I would never ask for forgiveness from your parents. Do you think ill of me for my childish behaviour earlier today?"

Kaia smiled at him. "No, of course I don't. I'm thankful for having you around too Hagan, but I stand by my opinion. Snotlout is one of the nicest people I know."

"We'll see about that," said Hagan as he got to his feet. "Until then he's still not welcome here."

Kaia scolded him. "Hagan! You blockhead!"

"Blockhead will do just fine," he said and he looked at her with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone apart from Hiccup, Snotlout and Onion were hanging out the fence and it was only then that they noticed that people were missing from their party.

"Hey, where did Hiccup go?" Astrid asked.

"I think he went after Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"I bet he's at his secret start," Carrot assumed.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, over by the shore, he always goes there when he thinks something over."

Carrot looked at them. "Should we go and see?"

Toothless shook his head. "Hiccup can look after himself."

"Yeah, but they're not the only ones missing," Astrid noted as she looked at the two boys. "Where's your other friend?"

"Oh yeah, Onion," they said in unison.

"Come to think of it, he just ups and disappears a lot," said Carrot thinking back.

"Yeah, and then he shows up out of nowhere all freaked out," Pepper nodded.

As if on cue Onion immediately rushed over them with a fearful look on his face screaming.

"Terrible news, guys!" he cried.

"You see," said Pepper.

"Liston to me!" Onion cried as he reached them. "There's some stranger here and he looks weird."

"How weird?" they asked.

"Super weird!" He then immediately pointed behind him. "Have a look for yourselves!"

They turned and saw someone walking down the road and he did look a bit unusual. He was wearing a strange blue cap on his head and a pair of sunglasses that look like stars, not to mention he was walking a bit peculiar with his hands in his pockets.

He also appeared to have very good hearing because he immediately turned to them. "Now which one of you people has the nerve to call me weird? I'm just a normal guy."

Astrid looked a bit dubious. "Is that so? You look insane."

"Don't be silly, I'm just a normal run-of-the-mill hypnotist," he said simply.

"A hypnotist? Really? Awesome!" said Onion.

"Show us something!" Carrot pleaded.

"Yeah, do something," said Pepper encouragingly.

The hypnotist looked at them. "What? What gives you the idea that I want to reveal my masterful hypnosis techniques to a bunch of roadside strangers?" He then immediately pulled out a ring. "I was hoping for a few volunteers. Now watch the ring closely."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "What a ham."

The hypnotist immediately began to swing the ring in front of the boys. "So by the count of Jango you will be in a deep sleep. All right, are you ready?" The boys were watching the ring as it moved. "One, two, Jango!"

Immediately the three boys immediately fell to the ground and began snoring, but the hypnotist had somehow hypnotised himself and he too had fallen asleep.

"The idiot hypnotised himself," said Toothless shaking his head.

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was at the coast looking out to sea.

"Nice view," said a voice behind him.

Snotlout jumped and immediately turned around and discovered Hiccup standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that you could do with some cheering up," said Hiccup.

"I want to be alone," Snotlout growled, but then he took a deep breath. "However I get the impression that's going to be impossible with you around."

"That Butler did say some pretty harsh things to you, I don't blame you for hitting him," said Hiccup.

Snotlout grunted. "That Butler said some pretty terrible things, insulting me and my parents."

Hiccup nodded. "He was out of line and the way I see you want exactly doing anything dangerous with Kaia, in fact she was a lot happier before he showed his ugly mug."

Hiccup sat down. "So you can see that girl again?"

"I don't know," said Snotlout honestly. "I will consider it at that Butler apologises to me for the things he said."

"You can ask him yourself, is right down there," said Hiccup pointing at the coast.

Snotlout immediately leaned over towards the cliff. "What in the world is he doing right here?"

Hagan was certainly standing upon the coast and with him was that hypnotist from earlier.

"Hey, Jango, I specifically ordered you to keep yourself inconspicuous," said Hagan looking slightly annoyed. "That doesn't mean sleeping in the road."

"Relax, man, I've perfected the skills of the chameleon I blend in," Jango assured.

Unbeknownst to the two of them both Hiccup and Snotlout were watching and listening to their entire conversation.

"Who's that guy with him, he certainly looks weird?" Hiccup asked.

"I've never seen him before," Snotlout frowned. "Who is he?"

Hagan adjusted his glasses again. "So have all the necessary preparations been made?"

"But of course," Jango assured. "We can start at any time on the Rich Girl Murder Plan."

Hiccup and Snotlout's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.

"Murder?" Snotlout gaped.

"Don't call it murder, Jango," Hagan advised. "I do not like the sound of it."

"Oh, right, accident, it's an accident that you plan," Jango corrected.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Clearly the two of them are planning to murder someone."

"The question is who," said Snotlout.

"We can't simply kill her," said Hagan regretfully. "It is critical to our plan that Miss Kaia perishes in an unfortunate accident. So do not screw that up."

Jango sat down on a rock. "So basically, on your signal, me and the men will storm the village and managed to accidentally kill the rich girl. Then you get her inheritance and we all get paid, right?"

Hagan immediately turned towards him. "You moron! Your ignorance is astounding, we are not related so how can I inherit anything from her?"

"You work very hard to," said Jango simply.

Hagan shook his head. "No, Jango, I won't. Now listen to me this is the most important part, before you kill her you will use your hypnosis to make Kaia right her will and it will say, 'I will leave my entire fortune to my Butler Hagan.'"

Snotlout's eyes widened in horror.

"And then and only then will I undisputed control of her massive fortune and no one will suspect a thing," Hagan smirked. "I have spent three long years gaining the trust around me so it would be unsurprising for her to leave her entire inheritance to me."

"Three years as a butler for this, huh?" said Jango as he rose to his feet. "You sure had a scared back then Captain Hagen, three years ago you suddenly said you were giving up life as a pirate. In no time at all you set someone to be your double and then you let the world see Captain Hagen get executed. Only now do I understand that this was the beginning of this plan, you are indeed the man of 1000 plans."

Hagan or rather Hagen narrowed his eyes at him. "Never call me that again. I abandoned that name years ago, I now wish to obtain my wealth without attracting the attention of the government. In other words I'm a pacifist."

Jango laughed. "Some pacifist you are, murdering an entire family doesn't exactly qualify as peaceful."

Hagen looked at him. "Hold on, I haven't murdered an entire family. The father's death wasn't planned."

"Whatever you say, it makes no difference to me," said Jango. "If it's all the same to you hurry up and give the word, the crew is getting bored. We have been waiting in the waters near here over a week and the men are growing more anxious by the minute."

Snotlout couldn't believe his ears. ' _I can't believe this, this is really horrible._ '

Hiccup looked as shocked as he was. "Captain Hagen, I've heard of him. Very few people have actually seen him in person and lived to tell the tale, I even heard rumours that most of his own crew haven't seen him in person. He is known for his deception and cunning amongst the pirates of the East Blue and for his brutality."

"I heard that the Marines managed to capture him and executed him three years ago," said Snotlout.

"Three years ago? Is at the same time that Hagan showed up at Kaia's front door?" Hiccup asked.

"He must have planned this for quite some time," said Snotlout stunned. "He was after Kaia's fortune for the last three years."

"Sounds as if he's going to order them to attack the village and then stormed the mansion," Hiccup concluded. "Then he'll get that hypnotist to force Kaia to write her will, giving Hagen her entire fortune and then kill her. With that amount of money, he could buy an entire fleet of ships buy any pirate or mercenaries over to his side."

Snotlout immediately got to his feet and clenched his fists. "I've always wanted to beat him into the dirt now I've got my chance."

Hiccup immediately stopped him by grasping his arm. "Don't be foolish, we have absolutely no idea what he's capable of. We could better spend our time by warning the villages."

Snotlout shoved his hand away. "They'll never believe me, I'm a nuisance that tells tall tales and there's no secret of ill will between me and Hagen or should I say Hagan. And they will believe the words of a stranger over someone they've known for three years that has been friendly to the entire town."

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "Look, me and my friends can help defend the village I think that were more than capable of beating these pirates."

"All we could do it right now," said Snotlout shoving him. "So get out of my way!"

"What was that?" said Jango looking up.

Hiccup sighed. "And now they've spotted us."

Hagen noticed the two of them. "Well now, if it isn't Snotlout the annoying brat."

Snotlout gritted his teeth. "You dare insult my family and accuse me of stealing money when you're about to lead a bunch of pirates and slaughter the entire town!"

Hiccup shook his head. "So much for the element of surprise."

Hagen then immediately looked at Jango and moved his head gesturing towards them.

"Well, if you say so," said Jango and Hagen turned his head away from him. He then immediately pulled out his ring and looked up at Hiccup and Snotlout. "Pay attention boys and watch this ring closely."

Hiccup realise what he was about to do and immediately pulled Snotlout back. "Don't look at it!"

"By the count of Jango you will be in a deep sleep are you ready," he said smiling. "One, two, Jango!"

"What you think you're telling!" Snotlout roared as Hiccup pulled him back.

Hiccup then immediately fell asleep, but he wasn't the only one as Jango had hypnotised himself again. He was now leaning on the back of Hagen snoring like a baby, much to his captain's annoyance.

"Jango, you idiot! I see that you're still falling asleep on the job!" Hagen roared.

Hiccup then immediately tipped over and fell off the cliff and then slammed into the coast.

Jango had woken up and shook his head. "He had to fall off a cliff didn't he? A pity really, I didn't mean to kill him, but there's no way he could have survived."

Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes. "He could have saved himself, but he saved me instead? I can't believe they actually killed him."

Jango looked at Hagen. "What about the other one? Should I take care of him?"

"There's no need," said Hagen as he adjusted his glasses again. "Anything he could say would sound like lies. Jango tomorrow at daybreak the men are supposed to attack the village, rough up the villages some and then tear up their homes a little for good measure. And above all make sure that Miss Kaia's death looks accidental."

Snotlout stared at him in shock. "Tomorrow?"

Hagen merely smiled. "Just accepted, Snotlout. There is nothing you can say or do to warn the villages of this impending tragedy."

Snotlout then immediately ran off.

Jango looked at Hagen. "Are you sure about that one?"

"Of course I am, my plans are flawless."

* * *

Snotlout began running through the forest as quickly as he could. ' _I can't believe this, this is terrible. I have to do something, everyone in the villages in danger and Kaia is going to be killed. I can't let that happen._ '

* * *

Hagen was standing on the shore and looked out to sea and saw pirate ship in the distance. The ship was flying a pirate flag with a skull and cross bone, but the skull resembled that of a cat and even had a pair of slits for eyes.


	11. Expose the Plot

Astrid and the others were still waiting at the fence for any sign of either Hiccup or Snotlout, but they were starting to get concerned.

"The Captain has been gone for quite a while," said Pepper.

"Yeah, Hiccup too," Toothless added.

"He probably just needs some time," said Onion.

"Whenever he gets really upset like this you can count on him hanging out by the shore," said Carrot.

The three of them looked down the lane and then saw someone rushing towards them frantically and they recognised him to be Snotlout.

"Captain!" the three of them cried.

Fishlegs frowned. "But I thought Hiccup was supposed to be with him?"

"Captain," said the three boys, but Snotlout just ran past them.

"Hey, where's Hiccup? Is he still at the shore?" Astrid called.

Snotlout din answer them and kept on running, much to their confusion.

"He looked really upset, do you think he still matter the Butler?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless frowned. "Who knows?"

"No that wasn't just a mad face," said Pepper.

"That work was different," said Carrot.

"It was like a face of desperation," said Onion.

Toothless looked at the three boys. "Why don't the three of you show us the way we to get down to that shore?"

"This smells like an adventure to me," said Pepper.

"Yeah, something happened at the shore," Carrot agreed.

"I think this calls for the Snotlout Pirates," Onion nodded.

"Just take us to the shoreline," said Toothless.

* * *

Snotlout finally reached the village completely exhausted.

"Terrible news, pirates! Pirates are coming! Everybody run!" Snotlout yelled.

However the response was hardly ideal, because not a single person in the village believed him. Despite this Snotlout was determined to spread the truth and kept on yelling.

"They're coming tomorrow morning to attack the village!" Snotlout cried. "We've got to get out of here!" Still no one was leaving their homes. "What are you doing? Is even anyone listening to me? Pirates!"

Eventually people began to exit their homes, but they were in a pretty foul mood and were holding certain items like broomsticks and frying pans.

"All right, Snotlout, enough is enough."

"We can't take it anymore. We're putting a stop to this here and now, it's for your own good."

Snotlout looked at them desperately. "I'm not making it up this time, I promise."

"Stop it, we all know that you are nothing more than a nuisance."

"It would do you some good for you to follow Hagan's example of hard work and honesty."

Snotlout couldn't believe his ears, because Hagen and Hiccup had been right no one would believe him. ' _This is exactly what Hagan is counting on, he ignored me because he knew no one would believe me._ '

* * *

Kaia was in her room at the mansion and another one of her butlers was presenting her a glass case. His name was Major, he had silver grey hair and a very cheerful face.

"Of these to your liking, Miss?" he asked as he opened the case to reveal a brand-new pair of glasses. "Custom made to your exact specifications, it was quite a trip to get them."

Kaia smiled. "They're just perfect. Thank you so much for travelling so far to get them for me."

Major smiled and handed them over to her and the two of them smiled.

"They're a gift aren't they?" Major asked.

Kaia nodded. "Yes, as of tomorrow it will be exactly 3 years to the day since Hagan arrived here. He's always taken such good care of me."

Major smiled. "He will be delighted to receive such a lovely gift."

"I hope so."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was still trying to convince the villagers that he wasn't lying.

"Please listen to me, our lives depend on it!" he yelled. "Pirates are going to attack the village in the morning!"

"If we believed every story that you ever told us we would have run screaming from the village a hundred times already."

"Please believe me, we don't have time! I'm not making it up this time, I swear!" he said desperately. "Don't you get it, they'll murder you all!"

"You'll be luck that we don't murder you!"

With no other choice, Snotlout ran out of the village as quickly as he could. "I'm not lying!"

"Get him, don't let him escape!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had made their way to the cliff, but there was no sign of Hiccup.

"This is the place," said Carrot.

"Our Captain always comes here to be alone and think," said Onion.

"It is nice," said Pepper.

Carrot looked at Toothless. "I don't think that your friend is here."

Fishlegs was standing at the very edge of the cliff and noticed that it was crumbling. "The rocks sure are loose here."

Astrid looked at him. "Fishlegs, be careful."

Fishlegs nodded and began to back away from the cliff. "Right." Then he immediately noticed something at the bottom of the cliff and saw Hiccup. "Look! Down there!"

Both Astrid and Toothless immediately looked over the cliff and that's when they saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Toothless stared.

They didn't waste any time making their way down the shoreline and found that Hiccup wasn't moving.

Fishlegs was completely horrified. "Hiccup, what did you do? How did this happen?"

"He fell," said Carrot.

"He's gone," said Pepper.

"So that's why our Captain looked so upset," said Onion.

However they then saw that Hiccup was breathing and realise that he was fast asleep.

"Wait a minute," said Toothless as he leaned over and placed his ear on his chest. "He's fast asleep."

Astrid looked furious and immediately kicked him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled as he is sat up straight rubbing his arm. "What was that?"

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout made his way over to Kaia's mansion hoping to convince her, though he admitted it was a bit of a longshot. Once he rested a bit he immediately removed the block from the bush and crawled into the estate.

Kaia was in her bedroom reading when a stone struck the window, at first she didn't hear it until a second stone struck it.

"Snotlout?" she said getting out of bed.

She smiled when she saw that he was standing on the tree branch next to her window.

"Oh, good," she said looking relieved. "I was worried that you wouldn't come back."

Snotlout however wasn't exactly in his cheerful mood. "Quick, run Kaia! They're going to kill you!"

Kaia frowned. "Someone's going to kill me?"

"He's tricked the entire village, Hagan is really a deadly Pirate Captain."

Kaia completely taken aback. "Is this a story? Well, I don't like this one."

"This isn't one of my stories, it's the truth I heard it with my own ears," said Snotlout. Kaia just stared at him clearly filled with doubt. "Hagan is a pirate captain that weasel his way into your family's home so that he could still your fortune. He's pretended to be your butler for three years so that he could kill you and inherit your money."

"What are you talking about Snotlout?" said Kaia not looking used in the slightest.

"His crew is going to raid the village at dawn and in the process you're going to get killed!" Kaia just stood there completely heartbroken. "Hagan is a very bad man, your life is in danger! You have to escape!"

Kaia looked at him. "He did treat you harshly early and I understand that you're hurt, but lying like this… it's not like you."

Snotlout looked utterly crestfallen. "Kaia, please, I'm telling you the truth. I'm telling you the truth. Please believe me!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was informing everyone of what had transpired.

"What?" said the three boys. "Pirates are going to attack the village? Then they're going to kill Kaia?"

Hiccup nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

Toothless looked at him. "So any particular reason why we found you asleep down here?"

Hiccup looked at him. "There was a hypnotist with them, Snotlout wanted to fight them head-on but I wanted to get you guys. When I realise what the hypnotist was about to do I pushed Snotlout away, but there was no way of preventing me from getting hypnotised. In fact I don't even remember falling asleep or falling down this cliff."

Fishlegs looked up. "Hypnotist? I think we seen him before."

Toothless looked troubled. "I just can't believe that Butler turned out to be Captain Hagen, I thought Captain Morgan captured him three years ago, he was then immediately executed."

"You know how dangerous it is to masquerade as a pirate, especially a famous one," said Hiccup looking at him. "Besides the two of them seem to know each other and the way he talked sounded like as if he was a very crafty schema."

The boys immediately looked at one another.

"Hagan is a bad guy," said Pepper.

"Snotlout saw right through him," said Carrot.

"I bet he's on his way to warm the village so they have time to run away," said Onion.

Fishlegs looked immensely relieved. "Well, that's perfect those stupid pirates won't hurt anyone because the town will be abandoned by the time they get there."

"Yeah, that's right," Pepper nodded. "We had better run away to if we want to live."

"All right let's pack our treasure and run like the wind!" said Carrot.

The three boys then immediately ran off.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You don't think it's going to be that easy, do you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Snotlout has a reputation in this town about creating absurd stories and been the not a nuisance. It's also no secret that he and Hagan or should I say Hagen are not on the best terms."

"They're not going to believe him, are they?" Toothless concluded.

Hiccup nodded. "Just like the boy that cried wolf, his lies and outlandish stories are going to be the death of the entire town."

Fishlegs fidgeted frantically. "Can't we warn them?"

Hiccup looked at him. "You think they're gonna believe the words of a four strangers, over the words of a man they've known for three years as a decent and hard-working man?"

Astrid nodded regretfully. "He's right, no one can believe us either."

"What about that girl he talked to earlier, Kaia," said Fishlegs looking hopeful. "I mean the two of them are friends, surely shall believe him."

Hiccup had his doubts, Hagen had been her butler for three years and judging from the confrontation earlier, she cared a great deal about him. Plus Snotlout telling such a story after being insulted by him didn't help matters either.

* * *

Hiccup's prediction turned out to be very accurate, because Kaia refuse to believe Snotlout was looking utterly heartbroken.

"I loved them, everyone," she said looking at Snotlout teary-eyed. "All those lies you told me about yourself, they brought joy to my heart. But this is just vengeful poison."

"Kaia, please listen to me I am not getting back at Hagan," he said stubbornly.

Kaia was clinging onto the curtains, feeling a little dizzy. "Why would you do that? It's wrong."

Snotlout couldn't believe this, he for that she was the one person that might believe him. "Kaia… I…"

The door then opened and Major entered the bedroom and pulled out a pistol. "Miss Kaia, is everything okay up here?"

Snotlout immediately jumped onto the windowsill and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here! Right now!"

Kaia completely shocked. "Snotlout, stop it!"

Major initially believed that Snotlout was trying to kidnap her and immediately raised his pistol. "Unhand her immediately, you villain!"

Snotlout then pulled her and immediately the two of them fell out of the window.

"Please trust me, Kaia," Snotlout pleaded. "You have to get out of this village before that Butler gets back."

Snotlout immediately grabbed a tree branch as they fell which slow the descent. He then land on the ground holding Kaia bridal style in his arms and she fainted. Major looked out of the window and immediately rushed outside.

Many of the guard at heard the commotion immediately rushed towards Snotlout as he supported her against the tree pulling out their pistols. Snotlout then immediately grabbed a few stones and immediately tossed them with all his strength at the guards. He tossed them with such strength the moment they hit them on the head, they were knocked out cold.

Kaia had regained consciousness and saw the entire display. "Please stop this!"

Snotlout rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Kaia however wouldn't move an inch and he looked at her desperately. "I promise this will all make sense tomorrow, but right now we need to go. Kaia, please, trust me."

Kaia then immediately slapped him across the face shocking the two of them. Kaia then immediately looked away from him and began to cry.

"You're pathetic," she said looking heartbroken.

Snotlout just stood there completely motionless.

Major then arrived at the scene at that point and aimed his pistol directly at Snotlout. "Leave Miss Kaia alone you maniac!"

Snotlout could see there was no way he could convince Kaia and immediately ran off and Major immediately took aim.

"No!" Kaia cried placing herself between him and Snotlout.

Major quickly turned his pistol away, but it was far too late for him to stop pulling the trigger and he fired a shot. The bullet struck Snotlout and he fell to the ground, but thankfully it only grazed him on the arm.

He then began to walk off stumbling slightly and at the exact same time the villagers arrived. Major immediately looked at them. "Do not let that lunatic getaway! He broke in and tried to kidnap the lady of the house!"

Snotlout couldn't believe this was happening. ' _Why? Why won't anyone believe me?_ '

Snotlout then quickly jumped over the bush and ran as quickly as he could away from the mansion with the angry villagers chasing after him.

Kaia just stood there watching as the villagers chased Snotlout to the hills.

"Snotlout," she said with tears in her eyes and then fainted.

Major thankfully caught her. "There there ma'am everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone Hagen's pirate ship was actually right now and the pirates on board were starting to get restless. Hagen himself was on board the ship looking at his men and was finally putting his final plan into action.

"After three long years of absence, I had made the call for my men and you came," said Hagen. "Your loyalty will be richly rewarded, I intend to be more than generous when I divide the take at dawn tomorrow destroyed the village to your hearts content."

The pirates immediately cheered upon hearing this. Hagen merely chuckled at their enthusiasm.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Snotlout had finally managed to lose the villagers, but he felt terrible. He was clutching his arm as he made his way to the fence, but his thoughts were to the first time he spoke to Kaia.

Back then she was quite terrible in a state of depression, especially after her father died. At first she was a bit hostile to him, but she eventually warmed up to him and she began to love his outlandish stories. However, it was now over and there was nothing he could do to convince the villagers or Kaia about the danger they were in.

He soon reached the fence and Carrot, Pepper and Onion were standing there waiting for him.

"Captain!" said the three boys.

Snotlout quickly covered his wound and smiled them. "Hey, how's it going guys?"

The three boys immediately waved and then to his utter astonishment he found Hiccup standing there with them.

"Hey," he said.

Snotlout immediately approached him. "Wait, you're alive?"

"Last I checked," Hiccup smiled.

"He was sleeping the whole time," Carrot explained.

"Captain we heard all about those pirates and that you will plan," said Pepper.

"We better hurry and warm the people in the village so they have time to get away," said Onion.

Snotlout looked at them. "Warn the people?" He then immediately stood there in silence remembering what Kaia and the villagers had said to him. He then immediately laughed. "Well, obviously I'm lying like usual that Butler made me so mad with what he said. I thought I'd get him back and say that he was a pirate!"

The boys then immediately laughed.

"Oh, I get it, Hiccup was in on it too," said Carrot.

The three boys then immediately walked off and Snotlout looked at them.

"Hey, where you going?" Snotlout asked.

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me," said Pepper not turning around to face him.

"Yeah," Carrot agreed.

"Even though that Butler guy is a jerk I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone," said Onion looking disappointed. "And to think we are respected you this entire time."

They immediately began walking off.

"I was wrong about him guys," said Carrot.

"So was I, let's go home," Pepper nodded.

"Yeah, it's supper time anyway," Onion agreed.

The five of them just stood there in silence.

* * *

Later that night, they made their way to the shoreline and Hiccup began tending to his injury. He winced the entire time as Hiccup cleaned the wound and banded just his arm.

"You're lucky the bullet grazed you," said Hiccup as he got up. "Now how about you explain why you lied to them?"

"Because that's all I do apparently," Snotlout grunted. "There was no way anyone was going to believe me after what I had to say and why should they?"

"Because what you were telling was the truth," said Toothless strongly.

"No matter how much you tried to deny it, they are coming and the going to level this entire town," said Astrid.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?" Snotlout asked. "They all believe that I'm lying if I try to warn them. Everyone in the village things tomorrow is going to be another normal day. Well, I don't care what they think I'm going to stop those pirates by myself if I have to. This is my fault for making up all those stories, I don't care they tried to push me away with brooms shoot at me this is my home and I'm gonna protect everyone in it."

Toothless smiled. "You're certainly a good guide you send your cronies away and do battle by yourself."

"True, but there's no way you can take them on by yourself," said Astrid.

Fishlegs nodded. "We have some experience with fighting pirates."

"Mean that you can count on us to give you some backup," said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at them. "You guys are going to help me fight all these pirates? I don't get it."

"You did say there was a bunch of pirates," said Hiccup.

"No matter how strong you are you can't fight them alone," said Toothless.

Snotlout rose to his feet and led them. "For your information I can handle them with one arm tied behind my back. The last thing I want is your pity so you can just leave!"

"Were not doing this out of pity, we are helping because your honourable," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at him. "Did you really think that we would risk our lives out of pity?"

Snotlout was completely taken aback and nodded. "Fine, but don't get in my way."


	12. The Great Battle on the Slope

It was dark and Hagen was making his way back to the mansion as he predicted no one had listened to Snotlout meaning that they were all very much unaware on what would happen in the morning.

However on the shoreline, Hiccup and the others were preparing for the confrontation with the pirates.

"Okay, at daybreak the pirates will be landing at this shore to begin their attack," said Snotlout as they began to climb the slope. "But the only way they will be able to get to the villages to get up this slope. The rest of the shoreline are steep cliffs so they have to come through here, we can fight them while they're fumbled into that now pass their numbers won't mean anything in the village will be protected."

"Sounds good, I'm sure the five of us will be able to handle a few grunts," Hiccup agreed. "However, we don't know how many powerful members they have so we should be careful. We also have to assume that Hagen will come back down here to see why they haven't attacked the village so will have to deal with him eventually."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You have any ideas on how we might be able to slow them down?"

Hiccup smiled. "Actually, I do."

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Hagen had arrived back and was immediately greeted by Major. The guards outside of already informed them of the situation that Kaia was lying down in bed.

"Ah, Hagan, welcome back," he said smiling as he began dusting the chandelier in one of the large rooms.

"How is she?" Hagen asked.

"She's resting just fine," Major assured. "She was quite exhausted."

Hagen looked immensely annoyed. "I leave town to do a few a few hours to attend to some errands and everything falls to pieces. That Snotlout certainly knows how to cause trouble doesn't he?"

"Yes," Major agreed shaking his head. "And on top of everything else is done today, he claimed that you were a pirate. I can't think of a more outlandish story."

Hagen shackled as he smiled at the window. "Indeed." He then noticed the package on the table. "What's this here?"

"Well, that's a present of course from Miss Kaia to you Hagan," Major smiled. "It's been three years since you've came to this mansion and this gift is to say thank you for your hard work. It is a commemoration of sorts."

"How nice," said Hagen as he looked at it.

"The glasses you're wearing are always slipping and you have to push them back up. So the lady of the house custom ordered a new pair for you isn't she the most thoughtful young woman you ever met?"

Hagen began unwrapping the present and found that it was a glass case and when he opened it he saw new pair of glasses inside.

"How appropriate," Hagen smiled. "Tomorrow will be a day worth commemorating."

Major then sensed something strange as he climbed down the ladder.

Hagen looked at the moon. "It's a crescent moon tonight," he said as he closed the glass case. "It's on nights like these that I truly feel alive. My heart races and my blood boils in my veins."

He then immediately dropped the glass case on purpose and then he slammed his foot on it crushing the case and the glasses inside of it.

Major looked at him horrified. "Hagan what are you doing? Why would you do such a thing to Miss Kaia's present?"

"Oh, I will be receiving a gift or right," he assured sinisterly. "But it won't be glasses it will be her entire estate."

Major's eyes widened in horror. "What are you saying?"

"I suppose there's no reason to carry on the act any longer," Hagen said as he turned to face him with a cruel smile. "In a few hours the village will be mourning the unforeseen tragedy."

Major soon realised that Snotlout had been telling the truth all along. Hagen then pulled out a pair of gloves with razor sharp blades that were 11 inches long.

"Three years I have quietly waited for this," he said smiling.

"Miss you have to get out of here—" Major cried.

However he never finished his sentence, because as quick as a flash Hagen sliced right through the chandelier and dealt a devastating blow to Major. He then fell to the ground with blood dripping from his chest.

Once that was done Hagen began climbing the stairs to Kaia's room where she was sleeping sound unaware of anything around her. For a moment it looked as if Hagen was going to deal the final blow as he pointed his blades to her face. However, for some reason he didn't kill her and instead left the room without even knowing he was there.

* * *

It was nearly daybreak on the pirate ship, the crew were getting a bit restless and one of them was banging on the captain's door.

"Captain Jango! Captain Jango! It's almost daybreak it's time to get moving!" he said.

The door opened and Jango walked out.

"Good morning, Captain," said the crewmen.

"Good morning, sir," said another crewmen.

Jango didn't look particularly pleased. "You idiots, only the sun can wake me up and lived to tell about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"He's a real bad mood."

"Mornings are the worst."

Jango then looked up at the moon. "Just look the moon is still up so the sun could not have woken me. Now which one of you did it?"

"Our apologies, sir," said the entire crew. "We are very sorry, sir."

Jango shrugged. "In that case good morning gentlemen."

"What's going on with him, he was mad a second ago?" said a crewmen.

Another crewmen leaned over to him. "Does it matter, he's in a better mood now and that's all that matters. So keep your big trap shut."

"Fair point."

Jango then walked up to the mainmast and looked at all his men. "Listen up men let us sail!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the shoreline hiccup and the others were busy setting up a trap for the pirates. They had dumped a lot of oil across the slope making it very slippery.

"I'd say this would give us an edge," Hiccup smiled. "With all this oil there's no way they can make it up this slope. It should keep them occupied while we attack them from a distance."

"Not bad," said Astrid.

"Seems like a boring way to fight, but I'll defend this village no matter what," Snotlout grunted.

"Let's just hope that none of us slip on that oil and end up down there with them," said Fishlegs as he looked at the oil. "If that happened we be sliding into a meat grinder."

"If that happens I'll easily be able to jump in," Hiccup assured.

Soon the sun began to rise.

"It's almost daybreak, they're coming," said Toothless.

* * *

Jango was soon leading the pirates to the shore and all of them were thirsty for blood. Soon they struck the beach and they dropped anchor.

"We're here!"

Jango looked at his men. "All right men, you know what to do. Go ashore, crushed the village, head for the mansion!"

"Aye, sir!"

A crewmen then noticed something over the side. "Captain there's already two boats here?"

"What?" said Jango as he turned.

They all turned and saw the boat belonging to Hiccup and Astrid on the shoreline.

"Should I investigate?"

"Leave them for later, they don't look like treasure ships to me and we have a schedule to keep," said Jango dismissively.

"Understood, sir."

Jango then looked at his men. "What are you waiting for? It's time to move out!"

All the men immediately raise their swords into the air and cheered.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still waiting for them on the shoreline and confused why they hadn't shown up yet.

"They're a bit late, the sun has been up for several minutes," Hiccup noted.

"Maybe they overslept?" Toothless offered.

Snotlout shook his head. "No. They're going to show up all right and lots of them."

Fishlegs then heard something. "Wait a minute, maybe I'm hearing things, but it sounds like battle cries from somewhere." Everyone remained quiet as Fishlegs listened. "Yeah, I definitely hear them."

Snotlout's eyes widened. "No. It can't be!"

Toothless looked at him. "What can't be?"

"There is a shore like this one to the north," Snotlout panicked.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You mean were on the wrong shore?"

"Well, this is where they had a secret meeting so I just assumed okay," said Snotlout.

Astrid groaned. "You shouldn't assume anything, especially not with pirates."

Hiccup looked at them. "We need to hurry, before they make it to the village. Where is it?"

"You have to head directly north from here, if you run you can make it there in three minutes," Snotlout explained. "The terrain there is almost exactly the same so all we have to do is stop at the slope."

"Don't worry, we'll stop them," Hiccup promised.

Astrid then realised something. "Oh no, if those pirates at the North Shore then they've already seen our boats. They'll take our treasure."

"I'll head over there right now," said Hiccup as he quickly dashed away.

Snotlout grunted. "I knew this oil plan was a bad idea."

"Wait for me," said Fishlegs as he ran after him.

"We better get out of here," said Toothless looking at Astrid.

She nodded. "Yeah."

However Astrid failed to realise that she was actually standing on top of the oil and when she moved her foot she slept. Then by instinct she grabbed one of Toothless' sword and accidentally pulled him into the oil as well and the immediately began skidding down the slope.

"Great, now were both stuck," said Toothless.

Astrid looked at him apologetically. "Sorry."

* * *

Snotlout was running as quickly as he could towards the northern slope and Fishlegs was directly behind him.

"We need to get there before they get off the slope," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs noticed that Hiccup wasn't in front of them. "Hiccup must be a very good runner, he so far ahead I can't even see him."

* * *

At the shore the pirates had already jumped off the ship and were running up the slope as quickly as they could with bloodlust in their eyes. However they were quickly knocked down off the slope when several small rocks struck them.

"It's an ambush! Somebody is up there!"

Jango looked up and saw Snotlout standing there with Fishlegs. "We meet again and it seems if you've bought a friend."

Snotlout stood there tossing a few rocks into the air on his palm. "If you want to get to the town you're going to have to get past me."

Fishlegs shook nervously as he raised his hands. "Me too."

Snotlout frowned. "Where's Hiccup, wasn't he supposed to be the first one here?"

Fishlegs panicked. "Wait, you did tell him which way north was, right?"

Snotlout looked dumbfounded. "Should he know?"

Fishlegs stared at him. "Of course he doesn't, he doesn't have a compass on him."

* * *

Meanwhile at the slope, Astrid and Toothless were doing everything they could to run at the slope, but the oil proved to be far too slippery for them to scale.

"How are we supposed to get past this stuff," said Toothless biting his lips as he ran.

"Hiccup's plan was sound, you have to admit that," said Astrid as she ran beside him.

* * *

Hiccup was panting, he had one for a good three minutes and had reached the outskirts of the village.

"The village? That can't be right, we took a different direction the first time we arrived," said Hiccup shaking his head.

* * *

Snotlout and Fishlegs were all that stood in the path of the pirates and they looked very annoyed.

Jango glared at Snotlout. "It's you, I remember. You're one of the troublesome brats that overheard our plan. What you think you're doing?"

Snotlout looked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing and protecting this village? If you wanted little taste of my power come on right ahead."

The pirates looked at one another and scoffed.

"Does he think that the two of them can defeat all of us?"

"That guy is completely deluded."

Jango agreed. "Let's take care of this nuisance and make our way to the village."

Then one of his men approached him. "Captain Jango, you better take a look at this."

Jango looked at him. "What is it now?"

"We searched those other ships and found a huge load of treasure," said the pirate and pointed towards the boat where another pirate was holding a large stash of treasure. "It's hard to say how much, but I bet it's around 5 million Gil."

Jango looked up. "What?"

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs. "You've got that much treasure?"

Fishlegs smiled nervously. "We have a habit of taking treasure from pirates and believe it or not they have a large amount of it."

Jango smiled. "Well, it would seem today is our lucky day. Take the treasure and with the added bonus that Captain Hagen promised we should have a fortune on our hands."

Fishlegs recognised Jango. "I recognise him from yesterday, he's that terrible hypnotist."

Snotlout looked at him. "How is he terrible?"

"Because he hypnotises himself along with his victims," Fishlegs explained. He then looked at Snotlout looking troubled. "Don't we can take these guys by ourselves without Hiccup and neither Astrid nor Toothless have shown up either."

Snotlout then cracked his knuckles. "Then just get behind me, Fishface, I'll make short work of these bozos."

Jango looked at his men. "Take him down boys."

Immediately about five pirates immediately charged at Snotlout with their swords drawn.

"It's time for you to kill!"

"This'll be easy!"

Snotlout then immediately took up a fighting stance and waited at the pirates closed in on him. He then immediately slammed his fist into the ground so hard they began to crack the cracks extended towards the five pirates charging at him. This made the ground unsteady and they lost their balance and Snotlout immediately took the initiative and punched them so hard that he sent them crashing back down to the others.

"Still think I'm that I'm a pushover!" Snotlout roared.

Jango stared at the crack in the slope. ' _He managed to crack rock? Captain Hagen did mention that this egomaniac was strong and at the back of his words._ ' He then immediately looked at his men. "Don't fault our men, we easily outnumber them attack!"

The pirates immediately began storming the slope and Snotlout raised his fists.

"I hope you're good at close quarters fighting," he said looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs winced. "Not really."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other shoreline, Astrid and Toothless were still stranded as every single one of their attempts failed to get them past the oil.

"We can't just keep on running up the slope," Toothless panted.

"We can't scale the cliff either," Astrid pointed out and then she looked at their blades and face palmed herself. "I'm such an idiot, why did I think of this before?"

Moments later Astrid and Toothless plunged their blades into the slope which allowed them to scale it. In just about 30 seconds the two of them managed to get past the oil and were now at the top of the slope.

Toothless looked at Astrid and smiled. "Good plan."

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, but we really need to get to the north shoreline."

* * *

Meanwhile at the slope Snotlout had just taken down a few more men and Fishlegs had taken down a couple, though mostly by accident.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "They just keep coming."

"Then just keep fighting!" Snotlout yelled as he punched another pirate in the face.

However, a pirate had somehow snuck behind him and slammed a large hammer against his head. He struck him with such force that Snotlout hit the ground hard and looked as if he was unconscious.

"Don't tell me you really for you going to stop us," the pirates sneered.

Fishlegs immediately quivered, because now he was the last line of defence and he wasn't exactly an expert on combat.

The pirate looked at the others. "Let's go, fellas, Captain Hagen is waiting."

However before the pirate could make a single move, Snotlout grabbed his foot.

"You again, let go of me you idiot! Do you want some more? Here have some," the pirate growled and immediately began slamming his foot on top of Snotlout's head.

"I will never… let you take one single foot in that village!" said Snotlout determinedly. He then slowly began to get to his feet. "It may be a pigheaded egomaniac, but I refuse to let you hurt anyone in that village."

"Shut up!" a pirate roared as he raised his sword.

Fishlegs then appeared out of nowhere and punched him across the face before he could bring it down on top of Snotlout.

"Bad move, boy!" said another pirate as he swung at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs quickly jumped back to dodge the blade, but he tripped and fell to the ground. Then the pirate Snotlout was holding raised his hammer.

"Shut up, I won't tell you again," he said.

Jango was now looking annoyed. "We have wasted enough time playing pirates. Quit bothering with him and move to the village! Or have you forgotten that this is Captain Hagen's operation? And he doesn't look favourably on his plans being ruined by idiots! He will kill us all, you understand that you credence?"

The pirates immediately looked at one another, feeling a bit fearful.

"He's right."

"Yeah, let's get the village."

The pirates immediately stormed the slope had ran past both Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Snotlout tried to stop them. "You won't go any further. I said stop!" He then immediately grabbed the ankle of a pirate stopping him. "You won't take another step!"

"Get off!" the pirate yelled kicking him aside.

Snotlout just laid there, because he failed, the pirates were going to destroy the village and there was nothing he could do to stop them. ' _I can't let them win, I won't allow it! People are peaceful, they don't deserve to be slaughtered._ '

Then suddenly the pirates was sent flying backwards much to everyone's shock. They soon landed back right where they started at the bottom of the slope.

"What is this Captain Jango?" said the pirate as he looked at his Captain.

"No one said that killers like those are going to be here."

Fishlegs smiled. "They made it."

Standing there at the top of the slope were Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, the three of them looked a bit exhausted clearly they had run all the way here.

"Is that all these pirates condition out?" said Toothless.

"I was expecting a lot more out of them," Astrid admitted.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge." He then immediately looked at Snotlout. "Next time how will you be a bit more specific with your instructions? Like explaining to me which way north is?"

Jango just looked at them. "Who are these guys?"

* * *

Hanging outside the mansion was Hagen and he was looking immensely annoyed, because not one single man had reached the mansion.

"They're late," he said angrily. ' _They don't appreciate tardiness, not one bit. They know full well what happened to those that are foolish enough to upset my plans._ ' He then immediately got to his feet. ' _Do they think they can take their sweet time? Well, if they have forgotten the consequences of disappointingly_.' He then immediately narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill them all."

He then grabbed a bag and began making his way down towards the coast. Unbeknownst to him watching from a tree was Onion.

"That looks like the Butler from Kaia's mansion," he said. "But it's so early in the morning why is he walking to the shore?"


	13. The Terrifying Duo

Jango just stood there completely stunned, because Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid had single-handedly stopped his men. They were right now back where they started and Hagen was no doubt getting annoyed of their tardiness.

Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes. "That was amazing. You guys are really that strong?"

Hiccup just stood there. "It would seem as if our arrival was quite timely, a minute later and they put we would have stormed the village."

Jango just stood there. "The sun rises high in the sky now and that means Captain Hagen his no doubt getting impatient." He then looked at his men that were lying down on the ground. "Men, do not just lie there you can't tell me that you're going to let them win! They're just a couple of kids."

One by one the pirates immediately got back onto their feet, they will they were bit battered and bruised.

"The fact is we do not have time to lorry gagging here any longer," said Jango as he pulled out his ring. "If our enemy is strong then we must become stronger than them."

He then immediately waved the ring in front of his men. "Here stared deeply into this ring." His men immediately began watching the ring as it moved. "Now by the count of Jango and after that you all begin to grow stronger, your wounds will heal and you will grow stronger still."

"Looks like he's trying to hypnotise his own men," Hiccup noted.

"Looks like he's trying to convince them that there stronger than they are, but I don't see how that is possible," said Fishlegs.

"Stronger! Stronger!" Jango yelled. "One, two, Jango!"

Immediately his men cheered and judging from the way they were moving they certainly felt as if they were stronger.

"I don't believe it, it worked?" Fishlegs stared.

To demonstrate one of the pirates immediately slammed his hand against the cliff which immediately began to crumble. All the pirates then immediately began shearing like wild animals.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff," said Toothless stunned.

"That's what I call power," said Astrid.

"But I for that hypnosis had no physical effect on its victims?" said Fishlegs shaking his head in confusion.

"That was just one of them, imagine what the entire crew can do," said Snotlout.

"Now go and strike down all that stands in your way!" Jango commanded.

The entire crew cheered and then began to run up the slope with new enthusiasm.

"You guys might want to move," Toothless advised looking at Snotlout and Fishlegs. "The rest of us will take it from here."

Hiccup then stepped forward. "No point wasting all of our efforts, I'll handle this myself."

Hiccup then immediately charged at the pirates much to their astonishment.

"He's thinking taking them all by himself is he?" Fishlegs stared.

Hiccup then immediately began to transform into his dragon human form and as quick as a flash he began swinging his fists at the pirates knocking them right off their feet. His fists were moving so fast that they look like a blur and Hiccup then quickly reverted back to his human form before they knew what hit them.

Jango just stared at his men that had fallen over like dominoes. "Damn, you Captain Hagen, you made one hell of a miscalculation. These are not your average children playing pirate."

The pirates picked themselves up and looked at Hiccup, who merely stood there. He then immediately charged at them and they immediately ran off panicking and soon he was charging towards Jango. Jango thought he was going after him and closed his eyes, but Hiccup ran past him much to everyone's surprise.

"What's he doing?" Astrid frowned.

"Looks like he's heading to the ship," said Toothless confused.

Hiccup then immediately grabbed hold of the bow and pulled with all his might.

"What is he doing?" said a pirate.

Hiccup kept on pulling at the bow and with incredible strength he was beginning to tear it off.

Astrid smiled. "Now I know what he's doing, he's trying to prevent their escape."

The pirates immediately panicked.

"He's going to destroy our ship!"

With one final pull, Hiccup tore the bow right off the ship and then immediately turned towards the pirates menacingly.

"Oh no," said a pirate quivering.

"He's going to crush us with it! Everybody run!"

The pirates then immediately got to their feet and ran up the slope as quickly as they could, everyone apart from Jango.

"Captain, do something?" a pirate pleaded.

Hiccup then began to make his way over towards him and Jango quickly pulled out his ring. "One, two, Jango, you will fall asleep," he said quickly. "One, two, Jango!"

Hiccup then suddenly came to a stop and fell asleep, but as a result of the bow fell out of his hand and landed right on top of the pirates. Unfortunately for then they managed to jump out of the way in time, though they were battered and bruised.

* * *

Meanwhile Onion was telling Carrot and Pepper what he saw earlier that day.

"What? You saw Hagen heading down to the shore?" Carrot blinked.

"Yeah, and he had this weird scary look on his face," Onion nodded.

"What about, Kaia? Is she okay?" Pepper asked.

"We'll find out, the Snotlout Pirates are off!" Onion announced.

"Don't you think it's way too early for this?" Carrot asked.

"This isn't any time for laziness, or both things could be happening right now," said Onion stubbornly. They then immediately began running down towards the mansion as quickly as they could. "I still think the pirates are going to attack soon, I know our Captain said that was a lie, but I think he was the one that was lying."

Carrot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"He did seem off yesterday, the Captain wasn't his usual self" Pepper agreed.

Eventually they reached the mansion, but the gates were completely locked so they made their way towards the hedge. As they ran they saw Kaia's window was wide open but there was no sign of her.

"Where is she?" Onion asked worriedly.

They quickly made their way to the hedge block that they used to sneak in before. However it was completely fastened to the hedge.

"Captain Snotlout always came through here," said Onion as they heaved.

"It's useless, the thing is stuck" Pepper sighed.

"Let's find another way," said Carrot.

* * *

Kaia was still sleeping in her bed and had a whole nightmare of Snotlout plunging a sword right through her. She immediately woke up with a start and took in several deep breath until she realised that it had just been a horrible dream.

She then coughed and got out of bed, she then made her way over to the dining room. Hagen was usually their setting up the table at this time of day.

"Hagan!" said Kaia knocking at the door however no one answered. "Hagan, you there?" When no one answered she immediately opened the door and to her horror she found Major line there in a pool of his own blood.

"No, Major!" Kaia cried and rushed over to him. She then began to shake him, hoping that he was still alive. "Major what happened to you? Please wake up, Major. Please don't die."

Major then groaned and turned his head to look at her. "Thank goodness, you're still alive. I was worried."

"Major," said Kaia relieved.

Major then attempted to get up, but he was far too injured and fell down on his back.

"You have to tell me who did this to you," Kaia pleaded.

Major looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Hagan, that's who. He attacked me."

Kaia's eyes widened in horror.

"He's a—he's a pirate, he's never been anything else," he said as he cried.

Kaia couldn't believe her ears. "But how could that be?"

"He got close to you just so that he could steal your fortune, that's all he ever wanted."

"It can't be. No, you're lying!"

"I'm telling you the absolute truth!"

Kaia just knelt there completely speechless, Snotlout had been telling the truth the entire time. "So, what Snotlout spoke of about yesterday was the truth?"

Major nodded regretfully. "That's right and that is what is most tragic. When he learned the truth, he tried his hardest to get us to hear him out, but we were all just too shallow minded to confident in our closed off world we lived in for so long to listen to a single word he said. In our blind protection of the villain of our midst, we drove away the one brave lad whose desperate resolve he enacted into the safety of every person in this village including you and I."

Major then coughed and spat out some blood.

Kaia then immediately turned towards the door. "Anyone, please help! Major, needs help!"

Major shook his head. "No, Miss. It's no use." He said as he leaned against the wall. "The entire staff is on leave, no one has been here since yesterday."

Kaia stared at him. "What? Then I'll just find—"

"You cannot let yourself get flustered, Miss," Major pleaded. "We know the attack has yet to begin so be calm and think carefully of what it is you have to do next. Because if Hagan is the thief we understand him to be and his goal is your fortune and your mansion then by all means let him have it. None of this is worth sacrificing your life over."

Kaia brushed the tears out of her eyes. "Yes."

"It's a cruel truth, but you are the only one that can stop Hagan now Kaia." He then looked at her straight in the eyes. "Can you do it? I know that this is not your burden, but still must ask."

Kaia nodded. "Yes, I understand and I will do it. This is it a situation that I can run away from, I know what consequences I face. I will find Hagan and I will finish this."

* * *

Meanwhile the three boys were attempting to crime over the fence, but they were far too small and kept on sliding of the poles.

"What are you doing up there?" said Carrot as Onion slid down the poles once again. "You have to hold on tight idiot."

"But the poles are slippery and my hands are sweaty," he said.

"Who cares, we still have to get over it. Aren't you worried about, Kaia?"

Then they noticed that the door the mansion opening.

"Oh no, someone is coming out," said Onion.

The three of them immediately bent down so they wouldn't be seen and then they saw Kaia emerge from the mansion wearing her jacket.

"It's Kaia, she's all right," said Pepper looking relieved.

Kaia wasn't feeling her best as she made her way towards the gates and the three of them immediately snuck towards the gate. It opened and they watched Kaia exiting the mansion and they noticed that she was looking a bit down.

"Looks like something has got really bothered," Carrot noted.

"Yeah, walking around outside by herself doesn't seem right," Pepper agreed.

"Something is going on. Something really weird" Onion concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the coast, Jango and his pirates were recovering from Hiccup little display of power. Hiccup was now fast asleep on the dirt, but he had done enough damage to their ship preventing them from sailing.

Fishlegs lifted Snotlout onto his shoulders and they joined Astrid and Toothless as they looked down at the slope.

"Are those guys down for the count, don't you think?" Fishlegs asked looking slightly nervous.

"It looks like it," said Toothless.

"Maybe, but Hiccup is still sleeping at the shore," Astrid reminded.

"I wouldn't worry about him," said Toothless and then he immediately looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout's injuries are a bit more severe."

Jango rubbed his head as he got to his feet. "Damn that runt, now our entire plan has been shot to hell. What am I going to do with this mess? Once Captain Hagen sees this, he'll kill us."

"Babak, come and have a look at this," said a voice from the ship. "There's some bad stuff going down."

"What the Hell," said a second voice.

Jango immediately relaxed as he turned towards the ship. "I forgot we still had our trump card. Come forth, Meowban Brothers!"

Then suddenly jumping off the ship and landed on the bow were two figures, one was a sleazy tall looking man wearing gloves with sharp claws. The other was a much larger man, who was completely shirtless but was wearing the same type of gloves as the other.

"Yes, Captain, did you call for us?" said the sleazy man.

"Well, did you?" said the larger man.

"Sami."

"And Babak."

"Together we are the Meowban Brothers, at your service," they said in unison.

Astrid and the others just stared at them down from the slope.

The Meowban Brothers immediately jumped off the broken bow.

"Sami. Babak. We must absolutely get up this hill, but as you can plainly see our path is blocked," Jango instructed. He then immediately looked up and Astrid and the others. "If you would be so kind as to remove these two obstacles, immediately."

The Meowban Brothers looked up above Astrid and Toothless and immediately faulted upon their intimidating glare.

"No way, we couldn't do that," said Sami quickly. "They look too strong. Right, Babak?"

Babak nodded. "Yeah, they're strong ways stronger than us."

Astrid and the others just blinked at the Meowban Brothers and apparently a single brink was all it took to cause them to quiver.

"Besides we just guard the ship, not fight people," Sami reminded.

"He's got a point, we're not the type of guys you want to send into battle," Babak nodded.

Snotlout blinked. "So they're just a couple of pansies? I guess they're not the trump card after all."

Jango turned his back on them. "Just do it already."

Sami panicked. "Please don't."

"We beg you," Babak pleaded.

Jango looked at them furiously. "And hurry!"

"Okay, we'll go, just stop yelling" Sami quivered.

"I was not expecting them to give in just like that," Fishlegs blinked. They then watched as Sami and Babak ran up the hill crying his eyes out. "Why of all people are they sending them out into a fight?"

"We're going to tell you up with these claws!" Sami yelled.

"We're vicious killing machines!" Babak roared.

Astrid looked at Toothless. "So do we fight them?"

Toothless drew his swords. "But try and intimidate them." He then immediately looked down at the two of them. "You to come any closer and we'll cut you in half!" They just kept on running. "We're not joking, we'll do it!"

The two of them kept on screaming, but then they stopped and looked at the two of them seriously.

"Not likely," said Sami.

"Time for you two to die," Babak smiled viciously.

Then immediately they raise their claws and swung them directly at the two of them. Fortunately both Astrid and Toothless raise their weapons in time before they got skewered.

"It would seem as if the two of you have fallen for our little ruse," Sami smiled.

"A mistake that will cost you your lives," Babak added.

Then suddenly the two of them vanished and they were treated to a safe distance.

"Though I am impressed that the two of you were able to block our attacks considering the brilliant performance we made," said Sami.

"But you really shouldn't underestimate us," Babak smirked.

Toothless then noticed that Sami had taken two of his swords.

Sami smirked. "Are you missing something? Not that I would know anything about it."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "Give me back my swords."

"Your swords? But you already have a sword how greedy can you be?" Sami mocked and immediately pulled out Toothless swords. "Say goodbye to your swords."

He then immediately tossed them behind him which annoyed Toothless deeply. Babak then immediately jumped at him when his guard was down, but Astrid quickly blocked his attack with her axe.

"Go I've got him," she said.

Toothless nodded. "Thanks." He then immediately dashed towards Sami and raised his sword. "You should take care of other people's things!"

He then immediately sliced right through Sami and then made a mad dash to his swords, but somehow Sami managed to avoid his attack and was now directly on top of him.

"You really have to be faster, because I'm as agile as a cat," he said as he grabbed his arms and as a result plummeted him into the ground. He then immediately turned to Babak. "Stop playing around with that girl, because I need you here."

Babak smiled and then immediately disengaged from Astrid. "On my way."

He then jumped high into the air and then pointed his foot right down on top of Toothless, but at the last second Astrid slammed the flat of her blade against Sami pushing him off of Toothless freeing him. Toothless then quickly rolled out of the way just before the attack struck him.

"Damn, they got away," Sami snarled.

Babak looked at him. "This will happen if you allow me to finish the girl off."

"Clearly the two of them I extremely strong, especially the drake even though I took all his blades," said Sami.

Toothless looked at Astrid. "I owe you one."

"No problem, but we got a big problem," said Astrid as she looked at the Meowban Brothers. "These two are strong, that attack had hit you, you would have been done for."

"We'll get them for sure this time," said Sami as he raised his claws.

"You got that right," said Babak as he did the same.

Toothless got to his feet. "One sword technique is not really my forte, but I don't have much of a choice."

Astrid smiled as she held her axe firmly in hand. "I'm with you all the way."

Sami and Babak just smiled at the two of them gleefully.

"Let's go, Babak!" said Sami.

"Right, Sami! Let's do it!" Babak yelled.

Immediately the two of them jumped and began swinging their claws at Astrid and Toothless. Immediately the two of them began blocking their attacks with their weapons, but it was very hard for Toothless, who was use of blocking attacks with at least two swords.

"This doesn't look good, they have them on the defensive," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout got up and cracked his knuckles. "Should I go in there and knock a few heads?"

"You stay exactly where you are!" Astrid yelled as she began to hold Babak at bay.

"They're too much for you!" Snotlout yelled.

Toothless looked at him with the corner of his eye. "This is our fight, we do not need you to interfere!"

Fishlegs placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "It might be best that we just observe, we would only get in the way. Besides you're still recovering."

Snotlout grumbled. "Fine."

Fishlegs then looked at Toothless' discarded swords. "I'm going to get the swords. If I can get them back to Toothless then they can go on the attack."

"Let me do that," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs shook his head. "You shouldn't push yourself, you can barely stand up on your own."

He then immediately jumped down onto the slope and quickly made a mad dash to Toothless' swords. Jango knew what he was up to and immediately pulled out his rings, then just as Fishlegs placed a hand on one of the swords, he placed his foot on it. Next thing Fishlegs realise with a very sharp pain in his shoulder as Jango had slashed at Fishlegs with his razor sharp rings.

"What do you need swords for?" he scoffed.

He then looked up and immediately screamed, because standing there on top of the slope was Hagen and he was looking very annoyed and angry. Sami and Babak had stopped their attack when they realised that Hagen was standing there, even Astrid and Toothless looked up at him.

"No," Jango quivered. "I'm sorry, I can explain all of this."

Hagen adjusted his glasses and look at the carnage before him. "The night has long since passed. So why is it that you seem to have made no progress on the plan?"

The pirates at the bottom of the slope immediately panicked upon seen him.

"Captain Hagen, no!"

"He'll… he'll kill us all!"

Snotlout just shook his head. "It's all over."

He may very well be right, because he was no fighting condition, Fishlegs was badly wounded and Hiccup was fast asleep. To make matters worse Toothless only had one sword which meant that Astrid was the only person still capable of fighting to have fullest extent.

"What the Hell is going on?" Hagen roared.


	14. Hiccup Back in Action

Hagen merely stood there looking at Jango in outrage. "So what have you got to say for yourself, Jango?"

Jango looked immensely nervous. "But—uh, well—I… you said…" he said as he tried to come with a good excuse. "Sorry sir, but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems."

He then chuckled nervously as he pointed at Snotlout.

"I did say that," Hagen admitted. "What's your point? He's an idiot, I knew that no one would listen to his warnings and he would come stumbling to take up a stand against us. But the one thing I hadn't taken in account for was your inexcusable weakness!"

"Sir, we're not weak," Jango quivered. "It's just that…"

Sami and Babak then immediately glared up at Hagen.

"What did you say?" Babak growled.

"Who are you to call us weak?" Sami growled.

Immediately the two of them began sharpening their claws and had completely ignored both Astrid and Toothless as they diverted their attention to Hagen.

"You used to be quite the killer, but face it Hagen it's been three years and we haven't exactly been living the good life living off a rich girl hand and foot," said Sami.

"Yeah," Babak nodded. "That's right for three long years we've been out syncing pirates ships and massacring villages."

"Very good, finished," said Hagen tiredly.

"No!" Sami roared. "You have done nothing this whole time, _we've_ been killing!"

"You Butler, there's no way you can beat the Meowban Brothers," Babak cried out.

The two of them then immediately ran past Astrid and Toothless and dashed straight towards Hagen.

Jango looked panic stricken. "Don't! Sami! Babak! Stop!"

The Meowban Brothers charge that Hagen, who immediately reached for his bag.

"You are not our Captain anymore!" Sami yelled.

"We're going to kill you now," Babak laughed.

Hagen then lifted the bag and began moving his feet in a strange way. A split second later he vanished and the Meowban Brothers sliced right through his bag. He then somehow appeared directly behind them and was now wearing his clawed gloves. He pointed them downwards and immediately the sheathes around the blades off.

"He's behind them?" Toothless stared.

"He moved so fast I didn't even see him move," Astrid gasped.

"I'm more concerned about those crazy weapons he's wearing," said Toothless gravely.

Meowban Brothers just stood there completely paralysed by fear, because this will had not gone according to their plan.

"Who? Who were you going to kill?" Hagen asked with a dreaded voice.

Quickly they turned around and raise their claws.

"He snuck up…" said Sami.

"Right behind us," Babak finished.

Hagen then once again began moving his feet in a strange manner and he vanished once again before they could do anything.

"He's gone," Babak gasped.

Fishlegs then began to stir and he saw Jango standing there with his back towards him. He was a little bit more preoccupied with Hagen and had a feeling of dread running through him.

" _Pussyfoot Manoeuvre_ ," he said horrified.

" _Pussyfoot?_ " Fishlegs frowned.

The Meowban Brothers kept on looking around for Hagen, but then he appeared directly behind them and point is his blades directly at their faces, poised to kill them.

"You know, you're right," said Hagen as he whispered into their ears. "I do feel a bit sluggish after all these years."

Astrid just stared. ' _He's handling them like babies and those two nearly defeated Toothless and I.'_

Jango shook his head. ' _With his_ Pussyfoot Manoeuvre _, Captain Hagen could shred everyone off this beach before we draw our next breath. We wouldn't even see it coming, there is no escape from a killing machine like him._ ' He then began to remember the strange way he positioned his glasses. ' _I knew he had grown soft when I saw that old habit of his. That's strange way of lifting his glasses so that he won't cut his face. It's like he never stopped wearing those cat claws, they're almost a part of his body. Of course, he hasn't forgotten how to fight._ '

All the pirates were completely speechless after that display of speed and precision they all knew that their captain hadn't lost his edge. Astrid and the others had also diverted their attention onto Hagen and were also stunned with his speed.

Fishlegs managed to pick himself up, but his shoulder was extremely painful and he was clutching it hard. Hiccup meanwhile was still fast asleep and it didn't look as if he was going to wake up any time soon.

Hagen smiled. "You're very lucky, I'm feeling somewhat merciful. Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft. I'll give you five minutes." He then immediately released both Sami and Babak. "If you cannot deal with the situation here in five minutes then I will kill every last one of you."

The Meowban Brothers looked at him nervously, because they knew that was a tall order.

"Now have I make myself clear?" Hagen asked as he retreated back a few steps, but kept his claws ready just in case.

The pirates immediately quivered to fearful to even speak or move.

Jango was the only one with the courage to speak. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course that is perfectly clear. Thank you for being so forgiving all we have to do is take care of these two that's all five minutes will be more than enough time for them."

Astrid and Toothless looked at one another and they both nodded as they grasped their weapons. The Meowban Brothers then immediately turn their attention back onto the two of them and charged at full speed.

"We had them a few minutes ago," said Babak.

"They won't need one minute to finish them off this time," said Sami.

"We're counting on you! Kill them!" Jango yelled.

However, Fishlegs then immediately ran past him and use every last bit of strength he had to get to the swords. He then quickly grabbed them and toss them into the air straight towards Toothless.

"What the?" Jango yelled.

Toothless smiled and immediately tossed his sword in the air and then grabbed the two in the air. He then immediately place the white sword in his mouth and then grabbed the one that he just tossed into the air. At the exact same time he unsheathed them and stood there in a perfect battle stands.

"You idiot! It won't matter how many swords you have!" Sami roared.

"Now you will die holding three of them!" Babak laughed.

Toothless then held his sword is firmly as he immediately turned to face the two of them. "You still don't get it."

The Meowban Brothers then pounced on him, but as quick as a flash he immediately struck the two of them down before they could land a hit.

Hagen just stood there calmly. "The clock is ticking."

"Carrying three swords won't help you at all, unless you know Three Sword Style," Toothless smiled as he looked back.

Astrid merely smiled. "Couldn't have done better myself."

The pirates could not believe their eyes, because Toothless defeated the Meowban Brothers in a split second.

Jango stared at the two of them as they fell to the ground. "Uh-oh. This is bad." The Meowban Brothers tried to get up, but they just collapsed at Jango's feet. ' _He took down the_ _Meowban Brothers with one attack_.'

Astrid and Toothless then immediately turned to face Hagen, who merely just stood there calmly.

Astrid smiled at him. "I wouldn't worry, I think I speak for all that's when I say that will take care of you in less than five minutes."

Hagen merely chuckled and repositioned his glasses. "Three minutes left."

The Meowban Brothers then immediately looked up at Jango.

"We'll slaughter them," said Sami through gritted teeth.

"Please Captain, we can do it," Babak pleaded. "Hypnotise us, just do it Captain."

"They're still alive," Hagen noted and looked at Toothless. "You do sloppy work."

"You make it sound as if we planned on killing him," said Astrid.

Toothless nodded. "Killing someone in cold blood is not really my style, though I admit they are quite tough as they managed to survive my attack."

The children then immediately turned hoping to finish them off quickly, but Jango was already hypnotising the two of them. It also became quite apparent that they were gaining strength, how they had absolutely no idea but it meant a lot of trouble for the two of them.

Soon the Meowban Brothers were back on their feet and were even stronger than before, they had managed to even crack the slope with their weight. The two of them roared loudly and it became apparent that they had gained some extra muscle.

"Sami! Babak! Kill them!" Jango commanded.

Fishlegs grimaced and then looks down at Hiccup, who was still fast asleep.

"So you're back for more," said Toothless.

Astrid smiled as she spun her axe in a hand. "You're going to wish that you stay down."

Fishlegs immediately turned and quickly rushed over towards Hiccup, but unfortunately he was noticed by Jango.

"Now is my chance, I have to wake up Hiccup while I still can," he said frantically.

"What is that boy up to?" Jango frowned, he then began to spin his ring around. "Something tricky I'm sure."

None of the pirates were stopping Fishlegs as he quickly approached Hiccup. "With Hagen here we're going to need a big gun. I need to wake him up fast."

Jango then immediately tossed his ring directly at Fishlegs and it flew across the air. He was unaware of this as his back was towards it, but Astrid and Toothless noticed it thankfully.

"Fishlegs, look out!" Astrid panicked.

Fishlegs had bent down began to shake Hiccup violently. "Hiccup, wake up… please!"

He then heard Astrid's screams and turned and saw the ring heading straight towards him.

"Two minutes and counting," said Hagen.

Jango smiled cruelly. "It was nice knowing you."

"Dodge it, quick!" Toothless cried.

Hiccup then opened his eyes.

Fishlegs just stared at the ring as it came spinning towards him. ' _I thought it was just a hypnotic charm, but it's also his weapon_.'

"Get down!" Hiccup yelled and immediately pulled Fishlegs down towards him.

As a result the ring flew right over their heads and struck the ship.

Jango eyes widened. "No, he's awake!"

Toothless smiled. "Talk about in the nick of time."

Astrid looked relieved. "That was too close."

Hiccup then pushed Fishlegs off of him. "You okay?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Thanks for the save."

Hiccup smiled as he got to his feet. "No problem."

The pirates immediately looked at him fearfully, because they knew there was no way they could defeat him.

"Crap, that guy is back in the battle."

"No, this is terrible!"

"Five minutes will never be enough time."

Fishlegs finally could relax, he was utterly exhausted and the wound on his shoulder was quite severe.

Hiccup notice the wound. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Fishlegs lied as the blood poured out of his wound. "I've done everything I can for now, the rest is up to you. We can't afford to lose this fight."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll finish what you started, just take a rest and leave the rest to me."

"One minute and counting," Hagen countered.

The pirates immediately panicked upon hearing this.

"Hagen cannot be serious! We can't possibly finish them in one minute!"

"Come on guys stop messing around and end this already!"

Hiccup began to advance towards the slope and immediately the pirates parted away from him in fear.

Jango turned his back on the Meowban Brothers. "Sami. Babak. Quickly there is no more time to waste, the two of you kill that bitch with the axe and the large lizard with the three swords. Our take care of the runt."

Jango pulled out his rings, but he wasn't quite confident about his chances of victory. However, he was not going to let his fear get the better of him and looked at Hiccup defiantly.

"I'm coming for you runt!" Jango roared.

Hagen shook his head. "Time is up, you knew the deal." He then immediately began to poise himself to attack. "Now you die."

Hiccup then first noticed Hagen. "Since when did he arrive? How long have I been out?"

Hagen then recognised Hiccup. "It's that kid, didn't he dive following off a cliff?" He was actually quite impressed. "Nice trick."

He then got ready to commence his attack, but then running down the lane was none other than Kaia. Hagen sensed someone behind him, but he wasn't aware of the identity.

"Do not sneak up behind me, unless you want to die," he said as he got ready to attack.

Snotlout then immediately pulled himself to his feet and tackled Kaia to the ground before Hagen could strike.

"Kaia!" Snotlout cried.

Hagen swung his claws but he missed the two of them, he then realised who had snuck behind him. He was stunned for a brief moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

Kaia immediately shook Snotlout desperately. "No, Snotlout. Are you okay?"

Snotlout looked at her. "Kaia, what are you doing here?"

Kaia looked ashamed. "Oh, Snotlout. I'm so sorry, I don't know how you will ever forgive me. I just couldn't believe it that Hagan was a steaming murderous pirate."

"Never mind that," Snotlout groaned. "Why are you here? Kaia, your life is in danger. I told you to run somewhere safe."

Kaia burst into tears. "I won't, you're still here fighting! I won't run!" Snotlout looked at her speechless. "You fought from me after I treated you so badly. Look at you you're barely alive, but you're still so brave. I just—"

"This is no place for a lady," Hagen interrupted. "Madam, for these leave."

Kaia then glared at him. "Please, stop! Don't do this! Stop this right now, Hagan!"

Hagen looked completely taken aback and Kaia got to her feet.

"I know what you're up to," she said looking at him with hatred. "Major told me about everything."

Everyone then finally noticed that Kaia had arrived.

"What's the goal of the mansion doing down here?" Jango frowned.

The pirates too were quite confused.

"The whole reason that we hear is to murder that little rich girl."

"If she's here we don't have to go to the village."

"All we have to do is kill her, right?"

Kaia looked at Hagen pleadingly. "Hagan, please. If you want my fortune you can have it, take it all and leave this village right now! I'm begging you!"

"I will gladly accept your fortune, Miss Kaia, thank you," said Hagen humbly. "But I want more. You see simply acquiring wealth isn't enough." Kaia looked at him in confusion. "You see, more than anything else… what I want is peace."

Kaia tilted her head slightly. "You want peace?"

"Yes," Hagen nodded as if he was reminiscing something. "Just peace of mind. It's simple really, I have spent the last three years earning the trust of the entire village and to be honest I find this new sense of peace and tranquillity quite comforting. When my plan comes to fruition I will live with this sublime piece of mind."

Kaia slowly backed away and then began to reach to her jacket.

"Yes, the glorious comfort of a peaceful life will be mine forever and ever," Hagen announced and then he immediately turned to his crew. "In short these pirates are coming!" He then returned back to Kaia and aimed his razor sharp claws at her. "And you will leave your fortune to me and die. Miss Kaia, these things will happen."

"No, you can't," said Kaia horrified.

Snotlout then grabbed her ankle. "Run Kaia, there is no use talking to him. Please get out of here!"

Then to everyone's surprise Kaia drew a pistol and aimed directly at Hagen. "You're not Hagan," she said shaking her hand uncontrollably. "No, you're not!"

"Kaia?" Snotlout stared.

Hagen merely stood there calmly as Kaia held the shaking pistol directly at him. "Leave here right now. Never come back!" she demanded.

Hagen looked at her. "Oh, you would point a gun at me?"

"Stop it, just believe and go!" Kaia commanded.

"Yes, I see," said Hagen as he closed his eyes. "You're all grown up now. So much has happened in the last three years. Miss Kaia, don't you remember the things we went through? We spend so much time together." Hagen then removed one of his gloves. "Even before you're dearly sweet parents passed away, you were more than my master. You were my best friend. So much time. So many memories, together we suffered and together we rejoiced like family."

Kaia just stood there with tears in her eyes. "Hagan."

"I took you on shopping trips to the city, I looked after you so diligently when you were ill and we used to talk for hours and hours. Kaia, listen to me, I was devoted to you. For so long…" He then slowly grabbed the pistol and then clenched his fist, "for so long, I endured it. I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything I deserve!"

He then immediately tore the pistol from out of Kaia's hands in her moment of weakness. It soon dawned on her that he only said those things to lower her guard and you now that he was not the man she believed him to be.

"I who was once who was once the feared and respected Captain Hagen… had to bow and humble myself before some snotty nosed little girl." He then immediately dropped the pistol. "It went against every fibre of my being."

Snotlout glared up at him. "Damn you."

"Can you understand the depth of these daily insults? Can you understand the rage created by those transgressions against my pride?" Hagen snarled.

Snotlout then suddenly grabbed the pistol and then quickly rose to his feet. He then quickly aimed the pistol directly at Hagen and fired.

"Hagen!" he roared.

Hagen then began to move his feet in the same manner as before and quickly vanished. He avoided the bullet and placed the glove back onto his hand.

"Thank you for reminding me," said Hagen as he suddenly appeared directly behind Snotlout. Snotlout then suddenly found several blades appearing either side of his head. "Snotlout, I owe you for hitting me. Let's get even."

Kaia just stood there shaking. "Oh no, Snotlout."

"If I recall, you hit me, right?" he said as he removed the plaster around his cheek.

Snotlout growled at him. "I should have given you such a light tap."

Then suddenly a ball of plasma headed straight towards them, it shot past Snotlout and struck Hagen right in the chest. It struck him with so much force that he was immediately knocked the ground.

Everyone then immediately turned towards Hiccup and they found him standing then in human dragon form with his mouth wide open.

"If he hates being hit that much he's about to have a really bad day," said Hiccup.


	15. Snotlout's Tearful Resolve

Everyone had been completely stunned by Hiccup sudden transformation and how he took down Hagen with such a precision shot.

"What happened to him?"

"It's sorcery!"

"He's a freak!"

"A magical freak!"

"He sent Captain Hagen flying!"

Hiccup's attack had been powerful enough to knock Hagen off his feet, but it hadn't been enough to knock him unconscious. He currently had displeasing look on his face, clearly Hiccup's attack had can take on him, lately by surprise.

"I'll leave this to you," said Fishlegs as he winced and turned his attention onto the ship. "I suppose I can take advantage of this distraction and loot the ship."

Snotlout was completely stunned by Hiccup's sudden appearance, but the then Onion and the others appeared out of nowhere.

"The Snotlout Pirates have arrived!" they yelled in unison and slammed their weapons right on top of Hagen's face.

"No, don't!" Snotlout cried.

"Stay away!" Kaia pleaded.

However the three boys either didn't hear them or didn't listen, because they continue to strike Hagen with their weapons.

"Take that Butler!" Carrot roared.

"Take that and that!" Pepper yelled.

"Game over you lousy no good pirate!" Onion yelled.

"No, stop it!" Snotlout ordered.

The pirates were completely horrified as the three boys continue to strike Hagen constantly.

"Those kids what are they doing?"

"Those kids have a death wish," said Toothless.

"We need to stop them," said Astrid panic stricken.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Snotlout yelled. "Stop! Stop!"

Finally the three of them did actually stop and were completely exhausted.

"All right, this time will let you off without any more brutality," said Carrot. "This time."

Jango groaned. "Now those stupid kids have really done it. Captain Hagen is going to be so mad. Those dummy brats!"

Snotlout just laid there completely speechless and the three boys rushed over to him.

"Captain," said Pepper. "You should have told us that you were fighting."

"I thought there was no secrets between us pirates," said Carrot looking slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"That's right, we're supposed to tell each other everything," said Onion.

"Who cares about that?" Snotlout yelled furiously. "Look this is important, you guys have to get out of here. Run!"

"No way," said Pepper.

"We have to stay and fight with you," said Carrot.

"The Snotlout Pirates will be shamed if we run in fear," said Onion.

However, they immediately sensed an eerie presence directly behind them and they slowly turned around. Standing directly behind him was Hagen and when he went to adjust his glasses the lenses shattered. The three of them then immediately screamed.

"You idiots, don't scream! Run!" Snotlout yelled.

However they just kept on screaming as they had lost all function in their legs. Fortunately, Hagen merely walked past them ignoring them completely, he then approached Snotlout and kicked him hard in the chest.

"Captain!" the three boys screamed.

Snotlout landed on the ground clutching his chest.

Hagen then turned his attention to Hiccup. "That hurt." He then looked at him with intrigue. "My my, that's quite the strange appearance you've got. Tell me something, do you have powers from eating the Devil Fruit?"

Hiccup merely smiled. "That I have."

The pirates then immediately looked at him utterly terrified.

"He ate the Devil Fruit!"

"That guy is dangerous!"

"Devil Fruit people are real?"

"He's a monster!"

Jango finally understood, he had a brief glimpse of Hiccup's transformation before and just for that it was his eyes playing tricks on him. "It all makes perfect sense now. I didn't hallucinate when he transformed earlier."

Hagen then turned to attention onto Jango. "Jango!"

Jango looked up at him. "Sir?"

"I can handle the boy, you take care of Miss Kaia like we planned," Hagen ordered and immediately raised his claws. "Have her write her butler into her will then kill her as for the kids they are an eyesore eliminate them."

Jango smiled. "I'm honoured."

He then began to make his way up the slope, but he was stopped by both Astrid and Toothless.

"Stop right there," said Toothless.

"Yeah, you want to get to then you have to go through us," Astrid smiled.

Jango then turned to the Meowban Brothers. "Sami. Babak."

Sami and Babak was still under the effect of his hypnosis and the immediately pounced on the two of them.

"Not again," Toothless groaned.

"Move it!" Astrid yelled.

The two of them then immediately jumped out of the way, a good thing too because when Sami and Babak slammed their feet into the ground they shattered it, but the impact sent a shockwave through the ground causing it to crumble, it even passed through the cliff causing devastation.

Astrid and Toothless stood there trying to keep an eye on them, but that was difficult giving the dust cloud that had been created in the attack. Toothless then immediately saw something moving quickly raised his sword in time to block Babak's claw. A split second later Astrid sensed something behind then quickly ducked in order to avoid claw coming from Sami.

However, while Toothless was able to block the initial attack, Babak's strength was incredible and he soon found himself pinned against the cliff. Astrid two was in a precarious situation as Sami swung a kick directly at, she was able to block the worst of it by using her axe handle, but she was tossed right out of the dust and into the cliff wall.

"Those guys are crazy," Snotlout winced as he witnessed the battle. Jango use the distraction in order to get past both Astrid and Toothless. "Oh, no, Kaia."

Jango had now reached the top of the slope and was advancing towards Kaia. ' _No, stay away from her. No, don't! No! No!_ ' Then a crazy idea popped up into his head and he knew it was the only option. "Snotlout Pirates!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as they stared at Snotlout.

"Yes, sir," said the three boys together.

"I need you to listen carefully," Snotlout winced.

"Look we're not running," said Pepper stubbornly.

"Not after they did this to you!" Carrot nodded.

"We will avenge you!" Onion promised.

"Protect, Kaia," Snotlout ordered. The three boys were completely taken aback with this order. "Do as I say, don't argue with me. I'm giving you the most important task there is right now, it's absolutely critical that you succeed. Take Kaia and get away from here, you must keep her safe. This is the reason we wanted to be pirates, to protect what is dear to us so do as I say and run!"

The boys were on the verge of tears and Kaia just stared at him.

"Snotlout," she said.

"Now go, that's a direct order," Snotlout insisted.

"Yes, Captain!" the boys cried.

They then immediately turn to Kaia.

"Kaia, hurry!" Pepper cried.

"This way!" Onion yelled.

"Come on, let's go!" said Carrot.

Toothless was still struggling against Babak. ' _He certainly has a way with words, he made running away sound brave._ '

Astrid stood up and shook her head. ' _And to think I thought he only cared about nothing but himself._ '

The boys grabbed Kaia and began to lead her into the forest.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand," said Carrot.

Kaia nodded. "Okay."

She couldn't help but look back and prayed that Snotlout would be all right.

Jango was just standing there until Hagen snapped out of his gaze. "Jango."

Jango immediately looked up. "Sorry I was gawking." He then immediately pulled out two rings and began spinning around his fingers. "Those fools, do they really think can escape me?"

Then suddenly he felt a nasty pain in the middle of his back. Snotlout had managed to grab hold of a stone and tossed it with all his strength and it struck his back dead on.

"Gotta," Snotlout smiled.

Jango turned towards him furiously. "Damn you!"

Hagen then looked at him fiercely. "He's not a priority right now!"

Jango immediately calmed down with that one single look from his captain and then immediately turned towards the forest. "Yes, sir."

Hiccup was now making his way up the slope slowly and none of the pirates were stopping him.

Hagen looked down at Snotlout. "Their attempt at escape is futile. We all know too well how weak Kaia is, there is no way that they can possibly escape Jango. Now if you want to help her go ahead, but first you'll have to get off this hill alive, Snotlout."

Hagen then turned towards the Meowban Brothers. "Sami! Babak!"

Sami smiled viciously as he advanced towards Astrid, but he acted as if he was just a mindless animal.

Astrid stood up straight and held her axe firmly. "We've got no time to play with you."

Toothless was busy fending off Babak. "So we'll make this quick and make you regret that you ever stood up to fight us again."

Toothless then immediately kicked Babak in the face pushing him back and Toothless drew his three swords and then ran straight towards him. Astrid immediately took off charging at Sami and soon the two of them took down their opponents with some powerful slashes from their weapons.

Astrid then spun her axe into the air, before grabbing it and rested on her shoulder. Toothles tossed his blade into the air and held out his sheathes and the swords landed in them perfectly.

Hagen had seen the entire display, but he showed no emotion, not even angle or annoyance. Then suddenly they heard a rumbling sound from the forest. Snotlout immediately looked up and expected the worse as flocks of birds immediately flew out of the tree tops.

"Wait… What was that sound?" he said stunned.

"That is the sound of destruction," Hagen smirked. "Jango is probably tearing the place apart. Go ahead and see for yourself if you can get up."

Snotlout glared at him furiously. "Heartless… bastard. Don't even have a shred of pity? You lived with that girl for three years!"

"No," said Hagen plainly. "I've told you, Kaia is nothing more than a pawn in a game I intend to win. When she's dead, then I will be grateful to her."

"Damn you," Snotlout growled furiously.

"This guy is evil right down to the bone," said Toothless.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Using people for his own selfish gain, I really hate people like that."

"Then what do you guys say that we put him out of his misery?" Hiccup asked looking at the two of them. He then immediately looked up at Snotlout. "Hey, Snotlout! Go find the others, don't worry we'll take care of this guy."

Both Astrid and Toothless nodded.

Snotlout looked at them and nodded, he then began to rise and by some miracle was able to get to his feet.

Hagen looked somewhat impressed. "Ah, very impressive, you can still move."

"Shut up," Snotlout snarled. "You won't get away with this, I won't let you. You betrayed the villagers' trust, not to mention you plan on taking the life of a sweet young girl. This is the last time you'll ever get your way!"

He then took one single step, but he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup cried.

"I can't move," he said wincing.

Hagen then laughed. "You really are a riot. So I betrayed them you said? Oh, please, grow up! That was all part of the plan! A scrawny orphan that does everything in his power to annoy the village and plays pirates with the local kids has no place to talk like a real pirate! Just stay on the ground there. Even if you did somehow catch up to Jango, he would end your life in the blink of an eye. Saying there is what's best for you."

"I don't care," said Snotlout through gritted teeth. "I don't care what you think of me, I will protect them. I am the Captain of the Snotlout Pirates, a brave warrior of the sea that fights for what he holds dear. I will protect everyone in the village even if it kills me! On my word, you will never set foot in that village!"

Pirates looked at one another in bewilderment.

"What's his deal?"

"He's yelling about something."

"I think he's saying that he can stop us."

Immediately they all laughed, but Hiccup grabbed a large boulder and slammed it into the ground right at the entrance in the slope. He then immediately flew on top of it and glared down at them in rage.

"What's so funny?" he roared.

Immediately the pirates stopped laughing and trembled as they looked up at him.

Toothless then made his way over to Snotlout and placed him on his shoulder. "Hiccup, Astrid, me and Snotlout are going to chase down that hypno freak. Is that a problem?"

Hiccup looked at him. "No, hurry."

Snotlout looked at Toothless. "Hey, don't need your help."

"For once swallow your pride and let us help you," said Toothless as they began making their way up the slope. "I could probably get there a lot faster, but you know the woods better than I do. If we are ever going to catch up to them, I'm going to need your help."

He then began to walk past Hagen. "Hold it you two," he said looking at the two of them. "Where do you think you're going? Who gave you permission to go anywhere?"

"I did!" Hiccup roared.

Hagen turned and saw Hiccup flying straight towards him at astonishing speed, he then immediately swung his fist towards him. Hagen quickly leaned back to avoid the punch.

"Toothless! Snotlout! Get going!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup then immediately swung his tail straight towards Hagen. "Good luck, dodging this!"

Hagen then suddenly disappear before his tail could make contact and then suddenly reappeared behind him as he touched the ground. Hiccup sensed him and quickly ducked in time to avoid his claws.

" _Dragon Talon!_ " Hiccup yelled.

Hagen looked down in time to see Hiccup swinging a kick towards him and he quickly vanished before it made contact.

"Damn, he keeps on disappearing," said Hiccup as he jumped to his feet. "But the others got away that the most important thing."

"I'll make sure these pirates stay down at the bottom of the slope," Astrid called up the slope.

The pirates looked at her fearfully as she smiled at them with her axe resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Hiccup nodded.

Hagen then reappeared right in front of him. "Before I kill you, I feel compelled to ask… what is an outsider like you batting into this villages business for?"

Hiccup smiled. "Because I don't want Snotlout to die."

Hagen smirked. "Simple enough. Are you okay with that being the reason that you die?"

"Of course. However, I have no intentions on dying today."

"We'll see about that," said Hagen as he drew his claws.

Hiccup then suddenly appeared right in front of him and swung a fist towards him, but he quickly ducked and then dealt a powerful sidekick right into his chest. The blow was strong enough to knock Hiccup into the ground, but he quickly recovered and began to swung his tail towards him.

" _Dragon Whip!_ " Hagen quickly jumped into the air to avoid the tail and Hiccup began taking in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup fired a plasma blast directly at Hagen, the moment he touched the ground he jumped into the air again avoiding the attack.

"This is quite boring," said Hagen as he landed on the ground safely.

"Cocky jerk," Hiccup muttered.

Hagen then immediately dashed towards him and kicked him right across the face, slamming him into the ground.

"That was one mean kick," said Hiccup as he rubbed his cheek.

The pirates just stared up at them.

"Hagen just knocked him flat. A lot of good that Devil Fruit did him."

"Yeah, that's Captain Hagen for yeah."

Immediately they began to cheer for Hagen, but judging from the look on his face he wasn't particularly thrilled with it.

"Shut up," he growled. "Do not call me that!"

The pirates immediately stopped cheering a little confused on why he was so upset.

"You still don't get it," he said glaring down at them. "You fools. This whole plan was devised so that I may be rid of that name once and for all. I'm tired of it, conducting plans every day for a bunch of barbarians who only care about havoc and mayhem, relentlessly attacked by government dogs and bounty hunters. I'm tired of it, I am sick and tired of that entire curse and life!"

* * *

Three years ago, Hagen was still the captain of his ship and it had been attacked relentlessly by Navy vessels new starting to grow sick and tired of their persistence. Jango, who was his first mate back then just reported that the Navy had attacked them again.

"The Navy, huh," he said tiredly. "This is the third time this week."

"Can you really blame them?" Jango asked. "You're one of the most famous pirates sailing the seas right now. I mean your bounty 16 million Gil."

"You're right," Hagen agreed. "My information is what draws them to us, that is why I'm going to give up being Captain Hagen."

Suddenly the entire ship shook as another cannonball struck it.

"Well wouldn't that the nice," said Jango, not completely sure what he was talking about. "Except the Marines will not stop as their pursuit until Captain Hagen is dead."

Another cannonball then struck the ship.

"I am going to die," said Hagen as he got to his feet. "It would seem as if the tumultuous life of a pirate is just isn't for me."

Jango stared at him. "You can't wait, sir. You're the ship's captain."

"You can be captain now," said Hagen as he began making his way to the door. "I have finally grown weary of this life." He then opened the door. "It's over. I'm killing myself for all to see."

* * *

The pirates on the ship then immediately approached him looking a bit frantic.

"Captain Hagen!"

"Captain!"

"Captain!"

Hagen looked at them. "How many vessels are there?"

"One, just one this time."

"What shall we do captain? Should we man the cannons, we can blast them to splinters?"

"Lower a small boat into the water," Hagen ordered.

The pirates immediately stared at him as if he had just gone crazy.

"What?"

"A boat… now!" Hagen repeated.

The Navy ships kept on blasting the Pirate ship and Jango just stood on the bridge watching. Hagen had just informed him of his plan on how to die and despite his reservations he had no choice but to do it.

"Jango! Captain Hagen has just—"

"Yeah, I know," Jango sighed.

Another pirate blinked at him. "'Yeah, I know'? It's too dangerous for him to go there by himself. Don't tell me he's turning himself in."

Jango knew that wasn't his intention and watched as the pirate cringed as the Navy ship fired more cannonballs at them. However, they never came on the ship just sat there silently in the water.

"What?"

"The cannon fire stopped."

"What's going on?"

"This is weird."

"Prepare to board the ship," Jango ordered.

Pirates were completely bewildered by this order.

"But, sir—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, that's an order!" said Jango strongly.

The pirates shrugged with one another.

"Yes, sir."

"We'd better get ready for a fight."

Jango then immediately turn to the shipwright, who bore slight resemblance to Hagen. "Shipwright."

"Yes, sir?" the shipwright blinked. "What is it, sir?"

Jango could barely looked him in the eyes. "Goodbye, it was nice knowing you sailor."

* * *

Eventually they reached the Navy ship and there sitting on the deck was none other than Hagen, wearing his cat claws. The entire deck was covered in dead bodies of Marines, who had major gashes across their chests.

Upon seeing the devastation the pirates gulped and were fearful of their captain now more than ever.

"The Marines."

"They've been wiped out."

Hagen smiled sadistically as he adjusted his glasses once again. "Now then, let's begin this plan."

He then immediately kicked one of the Marines onto his back, who turned out to be none other than Morgan, however back then he was just the Chief Petty Officer. The moment he did Morgan roared in pain and spat out a little blood

"Come on, stay together," said Hagen. "I was kind enough to let you and you alone to survive."

"Just do it, I'm not musing to you," Morgan wheezed. "Finish me off and get it over with."

Hagen responded by slamming his foot on his jaw breaking it. "You will be perfect, if you can still howl this match with a shattered jaw you should do fine." He then chuckled quarterly. "Today, is the greatest day of your life. Today is the day that you captured Captain Hagen… you should ever be so grateful to me. I'm giving you the head of Captain Hagen."

The poor shipwright was immediately tied to the mast and dressed up as Hagen. Jango then began to hypnotise him in order to make them think that he was indeed Captain Hagen.

"Your name is Captain Hagen, this atrocity was you're doing," said Jango as he swung his pendulum in front of the shipwright. "One, two, Jango."

"My name is Captain Hagen, this atrocity was my doing," said the shipwright.

He then immediately turned to Morgan, who was being held by the pirates, and began to hypnotise him. "And you are the brave Marine that caught the infamous Captain Hagen. Return to base and see that he gets executed. One, two, Jango."

* * *

A few moments later, Morgan was on the Navy ship and were sailing back to the nearest Marine base with the shipwright, who still believed to be Captain Hagen.

Jango had once again managed to hypnotise himself and was yelling at the Navy ship. "I am the brave Marine that caught the infamous Captain Hagen!"

The pirates merely shook their heads.

"You're doing it again, sir."

Hagen smiled as he was now free of his identity. ' _Perfect, when my double get executed Captain Hagen will disappear from the earth and I will live the life I deserve._ '

* * *

Back in the present, Hagen had just explained to everyone that he had no intentions of resuming his life as a pirate.

"And when my plan succeeds today, after three years of planning, revising and awaiting, my goal will be achieved in its entirety," he said. "Wealth and peace of mind will finally be mine." He then looked at Hiccup. "Do you understand now, boy? I will not allow this perfect plan, years in the making, to fail! My plan will not be disrupted by an election like you!"

Hagen then raised his claws and immediately pounced upon him, but what he didn't realise that while he was busy monologue in Hiccup had backed his way to the boulder he placed in the slope earlier. Then with his arms he immediately grabbed the boulder and used it as a shield.

Hagen was moving so fast that he was unable to stop in time and the claws on his right hand will wedged into the stone surface. He had completely underestimated Hiccup's strength, there again he probably had taken notice as he had demonstrated his strength more than once.

"It would seem you can do a lot more than turning into a dragon," Hagen surmised.

"That's right, I've been toughening myself up to be a pirate," said Hiccup as he began to crush the boulder with his hands. Then with one good twist of the stone he snapped Hagen's claws. "If you don't want a reputation…" He then slammed the boulder right into Hagen, "then don't be a pirate!"

Hiccup smiled as he fell. "You're just greedy, Hagen, but unlike you I have ambition."


	16. The Long Arm of the Claw

The three boys were leading Kaia deep into the forest, knowing that they were being followed by Jango.

"Onion is that weird hypnotist guy still behind us?" Carrot asked.

Onion looked behind them. "I don't know, I can't see him anymore. Let's make sure we lose info good."

"There's no way that nut job can catch up to us in our own forest," Pepper smiled.

Onion looked up at Kaia. "Don't worry Miss Kaia, the Snotlout Pirates are going to keep you safe and sound."

"That's right," Carrot nodded. "The Snotlout Pirates stand by their word."

Kaia smiled at the three of them. "Thank you so much."

Then suddenly they heard a noise behind them and saw the trees beginning to shake. They stopped briefly and watched as the trees toppled over one by one. They then quickly hid behind one of the fallen trees as they saw two rings had sliced through the trees and were now spinning towards a dust cloud and a hand shot out of it and caught them. When the dust dispelled standing there was Jango and he was looking towards the fallen trees.

"Well, then not there," he said. "I'm coming to get you! Do you really think you can run from me? We can do this the easy way or I could just level this entire forest."

"Whoa, that guy is really mad," said Pepper.

"And he can do a lot more than just hypnotise people," Carrot added.

Kaia was panting heavily against the tree, she wasn't used to this kind of running and she wasn't exactly in the best health either.

Jango kept on looking through the forest trying to find any trace of the four of them. "Where have you gone?"

Believe it or not he was actually standing next to the fallen tree where the boys and Kaia were hiding. They immediately held their breath and stayed perfectly still until he walked off, but Pepper's nose was being tickled by a leaf from the fallen tree and use trying to hold back a sneeze. Quickly Carrot and onion grabbed his nose and mouth until the sneeze finally subsidised.

Jango was still slicing through the bushes trying to find them. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Toothless and Snotlout were trying to catch up to the others and hoping they could beat Jango before he found them.

"Just keep on heading east," Snotlout instructed.

"Let's hope we can get there in time," said Toothless as he ran as quickly as he could.

* * *

The boys and Kaia finally managed to lose Jango began making their way through the forest, but then Kaia tripped over her dress and fell over the boys immediately looked at her with concern.

"Miss Kaia," said Onion.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at the three of them. "You should go on without me."

"What are you talking about?" Pepper asked. "We are under strict orders to protect you."

Onion then placed a hand on her forehead and look to the others. "Oh no, she's got a really bad fever."

Pepper's eyes widened. "What? Hang in there Kaia." He then looked at the others. "A doctor, we need a doctor."

Carrot shook his head. "You idiot, we don't have time for that. Someone is trying to kill her."

"But it's dangerous for her to run anymore," Onion pointed out.

Jango was still close by searching for them. "Show yourselves you runts!"

He then tossed his ring at the trees again and more then toppled over. Boys were extremely nervous as it sound as if he was practically on top of them, in fact one of the trees would have crushed them if it hadn't been for the fact they were next to a boulder.

Kaia looked at the three boys. "Thank you, for helping me. Just the thought is more than enough, how go. All of you."

Jango was trying to locate the sound of their voices. "Where did you brats go? It's no use running come on out!"

Boys then immediately looked at another.

"If we ran away and left Kaia right now we would probably survive, right?" said Carrot.

"Yeah, probably," Onion nodded.

"It is the sensible plan," Pepper agreed.

Jango was still walking through the forest trying to locate the man he was starting to get annoyed.

"Those brats think they can mock me?" he said as he walked past a tree and sliced right through it with one of his rings.

The three boys heard the sound of the fallen tree and knew that he was getting closer.

"But our Captain would never run away from such danger," Carrot admitted.

"Even when it looked bleak he stood his ground, he did everything he could to protect us and even lead his life on the line for us" Onion nodded.

"We did swore to protect, Kaia," Pepper sighed.

Carrot Then immediately held out his baseball bat. "All right then prepare yourself Snotlout Pirates."

"We've got a fight," said Onion holding out his spade.

"Let's do it," said Pepper holding out his frying pan.

Kaia looked at the three of them in shock. "Stop this, you're no match for him. Your only kids, you mustn't put your life on the line for my sake."

Pepper looked at her. "If we didn't want to die, we have to fight for our lives. Just like our Captain always said."

Carrot and Onion nodded in agreement.

Jango vent down towards the ground and saw a trail of footprints and they appeared fresh.

He smiled. "Gotta."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had just struck Hagen with the boulder and it appeared that he was down for the count.

The pirates were completely stunned.

"Wait, he just…"

"He just broke Captain Hagen's cat claw."

Hiccup looked down at him as he placed the boulder down. "That only leaves five more of those blades."

Hagen wasn't down for the count just yet and he was starting to get back onto his feet.

"Don't worry guys, you can still fight plenty!"

"Yeah, he still has that other cat claw."

"You can do it! Rip that guy into shreds Captain Hagen!"

Immediately a pirate looked at him. "Don't use that name any more. He doesn't like it anymore."

"I think in this village is name is Hagan," said one of the pirates.

Immediately the pirates began cheering for Hagen, but they were using his assumed name. However, Hagen still looks furious upon the cheers from his crewmates.

"Shut your mouths," he snarled. "All of you!"

The pirates immediately stopped.

"Soon enough I will deal with you with the only appropriate manner," said Hagen as he stood up. "Extermination! I will also kill that fool Jango."

The pirates immediately looked at him horrified.

"But why kill us Captain?"

"Come on, please don't joke around like that Captain Hagen."

"It's still not too late for us to attack the village, right?"

"Yeah, and if Captain Jango gets her to write her will then your plan should still work perfectly."

Hagen merely smiled. "This plan is no longer of any of your concern. When all of you are dead this village will know who to blame for this atrocity."

The pirates gasped in horror.

"I never intended to allow any of you mongrels to believe this village alive. No one, no one who knows my true identity can be allowed to live to tell about it."

Astrid shook her head. "He wants to kill everyone, because he doesn't want to be a pirate anymore because he couldn't stand to be anyone's servant?"

The pirates just stared at their former Captain.

"No way."

"You had already planned to kill every single one of us at the very beginning?"

Hagen laughed. "That's right. Three years ago I had planned to erase Captain Hagen and every last person who ever knew him. It's all part of my plan."

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this, you're exactly the kind of pirates I hate."

Hagen looked at him. "You hate us? Pirates are hated by everyone, they are savages incapable of rising above the animal nature. Without my plans what could they possibly accomplish, a crew is nothing to me they are simply a means to an end. Crewmembers are just pawns in the captain's game, whether my men live or die is up to me or me alone. If I tell them to fight they will fight and if I order them to die they had better do it. They know the punishment for disobedience."

Hagen then noticed Hiccup was glaring at him with hatred, likes of which he had never seen. He then immediately looked at him in annoyance. "This is how pirates are! Don't you dare talk down to me, boy?"

Hiccup immediately looked at him. "You are possibly the pirate captain in history," he said finally. "My father always taught me, that a captain pirate or navy, even a merchant captain, they have one important goal and that is to protect their own. So in that regard you're a worse captain than Snotlout."

Hagen looked at him furiously. "You fool. Are you saying that I'm inferior to a kid pretending to be a pirate?"

"You heard me," said Hiccup.

Hagen laughed. "Well, aren't you funny? Don't get all cocky just because snapped off one of my cat claws."

He then began to move his feet and a lot of manner and immediately vanished.

"Oh, I'm not being cocky," said Hiccup calmly. "I'm just being realistic." He then suddenly turned around and raised his fist as Hagen appeared behind him.

"How did he know?" Hagen stared.

"Because unlike you, Snotlout has heart!" Hiccup roared and slammed his fist right into Hagen's chest. He then immediately sent him flying and he struck the cliff wall so hard that he was hidden by dust.

The pirates just stared at Hiccup's strength, but Astrid merely smiled. "He never ceases to amaze me."

Pirate you were just dumbfounded.

"Impossible."

"He kept up with Captain Hagen's _Pussyfoot Manoeuvre_."

"How insulting," said Hagen's voice as the dust cloud dispelled. Hagen was actually on his knees with his back pressing against the cliff wall. "It would appear that you need a lesson about what real pirates are like." He then fixed his hair and smiled menacingly at Hiccup. "It's not pleasant, your first lesson will be about terror. A lesson I learned well when I stared down death."

Then immediately got to his feet and just stood there was if he was in some kind of daze. The pirates immediately grew fearful upon seen this movement.

"Hey, should he be in that state?"

"No, this is bad!"

"Why is he using that technique?"

"He's only fighting one guy, there's no reason to use the _Sneak Attack!_ "

"This isn't a good spot for us, I mean he could get us too!"

"Yeah, you did say that he was going to kill us all earlier."

"Please, Captain Hagen, anything but that technique!"

"We will do anything, Captain!"

"Please, Captain Hagen?"

Astrid just looked at them concerned. "Why are they so fearful, he can barely stand?"

Hiccup also looked very concerned. "I don't like the sound of this." He then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, you'd better prepare yourself."

Astrid nodded and held her axe at the ready.

Meanwhile the pirates were still pleading for their lives, but Hagen just wobbled without acknowledging them.

In Hagen's perspective everyone was slowing down and then there was a gust of wind he finally made his move.

" _Sneak Attack!_ " Hagen yelled.

He then vanished into thin air and Hiccup felt movement as something rushed past him.

Fishlegs then chose that moment to make his way out of the ship pulling a small bag of treasure.

"Talk about a small hull," he said as he reached the deck. "These pirates have the smallest amount of treasure that we've stolen yet. I hope the others had finished the fight."

He then looked over the deck, however the scene before him was a bit unusual. He could only see Hiccup and Astrid and the two of them were just standing there, the pirates on the other hand just stood there completely paralysed in fear and there was no sign of Hagen.

"Why has everyone stopped?" Fishlegs blinked.

Then suddenly a pirate was struck and fell to the ground with large deep gashes across his chest.

Hiccup just stared. "What's he doing over there?"

"He's attacking his crew," Astrid stared.

The pirates were completely panicking as another one of the number was struck mysteriously. Hiccup then noticed several slashes penetrating the rock next to him in the same thing happened to Astrid.

"I don't know how, but he is moving faster than the naked eye," said Hiccup.

Astrid gritted her teeth. "How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?"

A split second later another pirate collapsed after being dealt it with the same blow as the others. He was then followed by two more and then another two.

"Don't do this captain!" a pirate pleaded as another one of the men collapsed. "Please stop!"

Another pirate was attacked. "We're dead, we can't reason with him now that he started. His _Sidestep Manoeuvre_ is so fast that not even he knows what he's cutting."

"But how could he kill so many of us without even—" the pirate was then struck down before he could finish his sentence.

"No!"

Fishlegs just stared in bewilderment. ' _What's happening out there? People are just getting cut to ribbons_.'

Hiccup just watched as more pirates toppled over one after the other. Every so often he was actually struck by Hagen, but thanks to his scare was he was able to endure it though they still cut a bit deep.

Hiccup just stood there watching. ' _Where are you?_ ' He then looked utterly furious at the devastation in front of him. "You're just proving my point, you're not a real captain! You're shrugging off your duties and telling those that are loyal to you!"

Astrid just stared at him. "Hiccup?"

More cuts then appeared across the rock face and Hiccup just stood there and listened breathing in deeply. He then immediately sensed something heading straight towards him from behind him and quickly moved out of the way as something fast ran past. He then immediately reached out his hand and grab the helm of Hagen's jacket and them with all his strength slammed him into the ground as hard as he could.

Hiccup smiled. "The dragon that I've turned into is known as the Night Fury and it's one of the fastest dragons ever to exist it."

Hagen looked at him with a crooked smile. "You bastard. You should have accepted your fate like a good boy. Now look what you've done, thanks to you my little pawns are still alive and in misery. It would have been better just to let them die at the attack."

There was no denying that Hagen's men were in agony from his fierce attacks and some of them were barely conscious.

Hiccup just stood there in silence as Hagen rose to his feet. "So now what? Do you have something to say?"

"I do," said Hiccup forcefully. "No matter what happens to me I'll never be like you."

"Not will," Hagen smiled and pointed his claws directly at Hiccup's face. "Someone like you can't be like me." Hiccup just stood there unflinchingly and it was greatly annoying him. He then began making his way to the top of the slope. "You see you are going to die here today, but first you'll arrive in agony as I hack you up like a fish." Once he reached the top of the slope he adjusted his glasses once more. "I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it."

Hagen then began moving in the same manner as he did before.

"No you won't," said Hiccup as he immediately flapped his wings and advanced towards Hagen.

" _Sneak Attack!_ " Hagen yelled as he vanished.

Hiccup just landed on the ground and knew that they were all in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile Jango was following the tracks and soon reached the boulder where one of the fallen trees was resting.

"Come out you brats!" Jango yelled. "I know you're hiding! Give yourselves up!"

He then saw the white flag waving behind the fallen tree.

"We surrender," said Carrot's voice. "We will hand her over to you. Come over here and we'll take you to her. Just don't kill us."

Jango shook his head. "You think I'm stupid? I won't fall for that, you silly rugrats."

He then immediately advanced towards the white flag, but Onion chose that moment to pull out a trip wire and he fell face first into the dirt.

"We got him!" Carrot yelled jumping over the fallen tree. "Now!"

Onion then jumped out of the bushes with a mask over his face and was holding a pepper shaker. He then rushed over to Jango and turned him over, then before he could react he immediately pour the pepper over his face.

" _Pepper Attack!_ " Onion yelled.

Jango then found himself sneezing constantly and then pepper jumped out of nowhere and slammed his saucepan right in his crotch. He immediately screamed out in pain as his eyes began to water. Immediately the two boys then ran off into the bushes before he could grab either one of them.

Jango was slowly got to his feet clutching his crotch and sneezing uncontrollably. "I knew those worthless brats were lying to me from the beginning," he groaned.

The three boys then immediately began pushing at the fallen tree with all their strength. Jango looked up in time to see that fallen tree falling straight towards him. Fortunately missed squashing him, but sadly it landed on one of his feet and soon he was jumping around clutching it as he cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried.

The three boys then immediately jumped holding their weapons in their hand. "End of the line hypnotist!"

However at the last second, Jango moved away causing Carrot and Pepper to land the ground and he grabbed Onion's face.

"Looks like you bit of a little more than you can chew," said Jango now looking extremely angry.

"No, we failed," Carrot groaned as he looked up.

"Real pirates don't take kindly to being mocked by the likes of you!" Jango roared and he tossed Onion aside causing him to slam into a tree.

"Onion!" Carrot and Pepper cried.

"You pretend pirates got in over your heads, didn't you?" said Jango as he turned to look at the two of them and they were soon paralysed with fear.

He then grabbed the two of them and toss them into a tree and they landed next to Onion.

"Rich girl, I know you're here!" Jango roared loudly. "Listen, unless you show yourself I'll execute these three little lambs and I will make sure to do it in the most painful fashion. Do not doubt my skill at such a task."

He then picked up his hat and waited for her answer.

He then heard movement and saw Kaia standing there. "There you are."

"No!" Onion cried.

"Miss Kaia run for your life!" Carrot pleaded.

"Run!" Pepper begged.

* * *

As fortune would have it, Toothless and Snotlout were close by and they heard their screams.

"Hey," said Toothless.

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, that's them all right."

"Let's hurry," said Toothless.

* * *

Kaia merely stood there and looked at him. "There is no need for that. Please leave the children be, I will write the will."

"No, Kaia!" Carrot cried. "He's going to kill you as soon as you write that will!"

Kaia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jango smiled. "Silly girl, don't you know that you can't bargain with me. Captain Hagen specifically instructed me to get rid of everyone."

Kaia looked at him horrified. "No!"

She then looked at the ring he was holding and then got an idea. Once he was distracted, she then quickly snatched his ring and placed it next to her throat.

"What?" Jango roared.

"If you don't do exactly as I say then you won't get to kill me and I won't write my will," she threatened.

Jango immediately looked at her panic stricken. "Hold on! Hold on! Just calm down, don't be so hasty. I absolutely have to get you to write that will."

"Stop Kaia," Carrot pleaded.

Kaia ignored the pleas and drew the ring even closer to her throat and eventually Jango gave in.

"All right, fine, I'll let the little brats go," he growled and approached her. "But in their condition they won't be making too quick of a getaway."

He then took the ring from her hand and handed her a quill. "Here." He then placed her will against a tree stump and she began to write upon it. "Don't forget to sign your name."

"I know," said Kaia as she signed the will.

The three boys just sat there feeling utterly helpless.

"This sucks," said Pepper.

Once he was finished Jango looked at it with a broad smile and went over it to make sure that everything was in order. "'I leave my entire fortune to my Butler Hagan.' Yes, very good." He then stuffed the will into his jacket. "This is your will all right, excellent work."

Kaia looked at him. "Now remember we had a deal, you promised me you wouldn't kill them."

Jango then immediately pinned her to the tree with a cruel smile and began spinning the ring on his finger. "Just relax, I know I may not look like it but I'm regarded as an honest man."

"Kaia!" the three boys cried.

* * *

It was at that moment that Toothless and Snotlout emerged around the corner.

"Over there!" Snotlout pointed.

"I'm on it!" Toothless yelled and immediately dropped Snotlout and quickly dashed towards them. "That's enough you crazy hypnotist! Let the girl go!"

Jango gritted his teeth upon seen him. "Dammit, looks like I was followed."

Everyone's attention then immediately fell upon Toothless, but in the midst of this Onion grabbed his shovel.

"I suppose I had better finish of the rich girl quickly then," he said as he raised the razor sharp disk.

At the shoreline, Hagen was back dealing carnage slashing through rocks faster than the blink of an eye. Hiccup merely stood there and listen to the wind as attacks struck him every now and then.


	17. The Cat's Ninth Life

Hiccup was standing there as if he was listening to the wind and trying to predict Hagen's next attack and he succeeded. He quickly leaned back just in time to avoid Hagen's claws and he appeared right in front of him briefly, he then vanished and the next second he appeared directly behind him.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Hiccup asked as he turned to face him. "There's no way you can keep up that momentum much longer."

"I don't get cocky," said Hagen as he adjusted his glasses with both hands. "That was simply a warmup. The real fight begins now soon I will be feasting upon your fear complemented by the sweet wine of your agony."

Hiccup then watched as he performed the same movement as before. "Now. _Sneak Attack!_ "

Once again he vanished into thin air and he was soon running around the entire slope slashing his claw into the stone as he ran. He then charge towards Hiccup and raised his claw, but Hiccup apparently saw this coming and leaned back in time to avoid it.

Hiccup then used his tail and wrapped it around his leg and then slammed him into the ground, the impact caused a massive dust cloud. Hagen was still dazed by that surprise and his visibility was so poor that he deemed anticipated Hiccup appearing in front of him and wrapping his arms.

Hiccup smiled. "Nice try."

Hagen was doing everything he could to break free from Hiccup's grip, but it was just too strong. "Damn you! Get away from me!"

"It would seem as if you're three year-long plan was nothing more than a giant waste of time," Hiccup smiled.

"Let's go!" Hagen demanded.

The pirates that had survived Hagen's onslaught just stared over and died at the spectacle in front of them.

"Hey, look, that weird kid caught Captain Hagen."

"I don't believe it, if that runt manages to beat him that means that Captain Hagen won't be able to slaughter us, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, Jango was ready to deal the final blow to Kaia.

"Time to die," he said.

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice behind him.

Jango turned and saw the three boys charging towards him holding a spade and rammed it right up his ass.

"Ow!" he screamed, he then turned around and glared down at the boys. "Stupid snubnosed brats!"

He then dealt them a devastating kick sending them flying, but their surprise attack had given Toothless just enough time to reach Jango. However, before he can make a move Jango grabbed her and raised his razor sharp ring.

"I'm afraid you're one step too late, swordsmen" he sneered.

"For me maybe, but not for him," Toothless smiled.

Jango frowned and then turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Snotlout's fist aiming towards him. He then realised too late that Toothless had been nothing more than a distraction as Snotlout used what strength he had to sneak up behind him from the rear.

"You're going to on!" Snotlout roared.

"Go, Captain!" the three boys cheered.

"Snotlout," Kaia smiled.

Snotlout's fist and slammed right into his Jango face and was strong enough to smash his glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile the pirates were cheering Hiccup as he was winning his battle against Hagen.

"Yeah, getting you crazy dragon!"

"You're going to die you mean, bastard!"

Astrid shook her head. "To think 10 minutes ago they wanted us dead."

Hiccup immediately turned on them. "Shut up, you have no right to cheer me on!"

Hiccup then immediately took off into the air while still holding onto Hagen, then once he was high enough he then immediately began spinning around and flew back towards the ground.

"You insect!" Hagen roared defiantly. "My plan will absolutely not be disrupted!"

Then suddenly there was a massive crash as Hiccup slammed Hagen into the ground as hard as he could. The result ended with Hagen being knocked out from the impact and it didn't look as if he was going to get back up any time soon. Hagen was now lying flat on his back with his glass lenses lying beside him and Hiccup just stood there looking down at him.

All the pirates just stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

"That crazy kid beat Captain Hagen."

"Not even the Marines were a match for Hagen, the man of 1000 plans and this guy still beat him."

"Just who are you?"

Hiccup turned and faced them. "I'm Hiccup D Haddock and the only time when a pirate captain abandons his crew and name is when he dies. I would never lose to a coward that ditches his name, betrays his crew and runs from life on the sea."

The pirates looked at one another.

"Hiccup? I've never heard that name before."

"You should remember my name for the rest of your lives, because one of these days I'm going to become King of the Pirates," Hiccup announced.

"You are?"

Hiccup then picked Hagen up. "Now get out of here!" he yelled tossing Hagen to the crew. "And never come back!"

The pirates got the message and immediately ran towards the boat while carrying their wounded and Hagaen.

* * *

In the commotion, Fishlegs managed to sneak off the ship and soon joined up with Astrid and the two of them joined up with Hiccup. Hiccup then reverted back to his human form and collapsed, but Astrid managed to catch him in her arms.

"You did good, Hiccup," she whispered to him.

The pirates soon sailed away and didn't even notice that the ship was missing the bow.

Astrid had laid hiccup down on the ground.

"I don't blame you collapsing after what you just went through," said Fishlegs.

Astrid then sat down next to him. "Tell me why were you so mad earlier?"

"Because I truly hate people like them, they're so wrong," said Hiccup simply. "That's not how a pirate captain should act."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid spat. "Most pirates are not the brave and honourable people you always make them out to be, I'd say that Captain Hagen was pretty standard."

Hiccup sighed. "I know, just like an insult the way he treated his crew. Certainly not the way my father taught me."

"Then your father must be quite the unusual pirate."

* * *

In the forest, Toothless had sheathed his swords and left Snotlout with the three boys and Kaia.

"Hey, guys, you think you can keep everything that happened here a secret?" Snotlout asked.

"What? A secret?" Pepper stared. "Why would we want to keep all this a secret?"

Carrot nodded. "Yeah, why, huh? We put our lives on the line to save the village."

"Now everyone will change their opinion of you so instead of them treating you like a nuisance they would treat you like a hero," said Onion in disbelief.

Kaia nodded. "Really, Snotlout, you need to clean up this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Snotlout smirked. "I was known as a nuisance because I am a nuisance, Miss Kaia. They were right not to believe me. Besides, there's no point in scaring people with something that's already over and I seriously doubt any more pirates like Hagen and his gang will show up. There's no reason for pirates to attack are out of the way little village. So, listen up, let's pretend this never happened, okay? This was just another one of my big exaggerations."

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Now, I won't force you to, but—"

"No, I can do it," Pepper assured. "I will do whatever it takes for the good of the village, Captain."

"Yeah, me too!" Carrot nodded.

"Me too, my lips are totally sealed," Onion cried.

Snotlout then looked at Kaia. "Kaia, will you? Will you tell?"

Kaia smiled and shook her head. "No."

* * *

In the village, the townsfolk were feeling a bit out of place. Normally at this time of day Snotlout would be making a nuisance for himself and they would be chasing him out of the village.

"Something just isn't right this morning?" a woman frowned. "Where is Snotlout?"

Her husband nodded. "He kind of throws everything off is he's not around. I feel so bored."

A little girl was looking up at her mother. "Ma'am. Is that big pigheaded guy not coming to town today?"

"That annoying twerp," said a man holding a broom in his hand. "Where the heck is he? You don't think that I heard his feelings yesterday do you?"

His wife shook her head. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be up to his no tricks in no time."

"I hope so."

* * *

Snotlout soon rejoined the others at the shoreline and smiled at them.

"I appreciate the help, but I could take them on by myself," said Snotlout smugly.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Toothless rolling his eyes.

"At least the village is safe, that's the most important thing," said Hiccup.

"And the funny thing is the pirates are leaving poor than they were before," Astrid laughed.

Fishlegs nodded. "During all the commotion I was able to take all their loot."

Snotlout looked up to see. "You know everything today has helped me, I've just come to a very difficult decision."

Hiccup looked at him curiously.

* * *

An hour later, Snotlout and the boys were at their hideout, Snotlout had summoned the three boys to discuss something very important.

"Captain Snotlout, what did you want to talk to us about?" Pepper asked.

Snotlout looked at them. "The three of you fought well against the Black Cat Pirates and as your captain am proud of you for being so brave and courageous."

"You're too kind," Pepper smiled.

"We're nothing compared to you," said Carrot broadly.

"You're embarrassing us," Onion grinned.

"I'm very serious, you were very courageous," said Snotlout. "You were terrified but you kept your cool, work together as a team and kept Kaia safe." He then got to his feet and looked at the three of them proudly. "Thanks to you we have overcome our biggest and most important battles since we formed the Snotlout Pirates five years ago and that was when you three brave soldiers were four years old, remember?"

"Yep," said the three of them.

Snotlout looked at them seriously. "Now remember, I know that this is sudden, but I've decided that I'm going to set out to sea by myself. I'm finally going to leave this place and become a real pirate." Three boys just stared at him, unable to speak. "At first I wasn't sure what I would do, I couldn't decide if I wanted to stay here forever or not, but once I saw them I knew deep in my heart what I must do. I feel as a man I must set out the vast ocean so I'm leaving this place behind."

Snotlout then turned and looked over the cliff and straight towards the ocean. "I am leaving for only one reason! When the great pirate flag beckons, you must heed its call!"

The three boys then immediately rushed over towards him.

"Captain, say it isn't so," Pepper pleaded. "You're exaggerating again, right?"

"Isn't that a bit hasty? There's no reason to leave, I thought you loved this village?" Carrot asked.

"And what is going to happen to the Snotlout Pirates without you?" Onion asked with tears in his eyes.

"You've been so good to me, guys," said Snotlout with a small smile. "I plan to leave without telling the villagers, give them my regards."

The three boys just looked at him as tears began to form in their eyes.

"Captain," said Pepper looking down at the ground.

"No, I don't want to!" Carrot cried.

"Don't go, Captain, just stay here, please," Onion begged.

Snotlout looked at the three of them. "Snotlout Pirates, do you remember this place? This is where we first met and formed the Snotlout Pirates."

* * *

Five years ago, a 13-year-old Snotlout had just finished setting up a pirate flag.

"Finished," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, it's that guy with the crazy stories," said a voice behind him.

Snotlout turned and saw three for you old boys looking at him. "Who are you guys and why are you so buddy buddy with me?"

"Because you're famous," said Carrot.

"Yeah, you're really famous guy," Onion nodded.

Snotlout smiled broadly. "I guess you've heard of me, I am the man who is known throughout the world as Captain Snotlout."

Pepper grinned and look to the other two boys. "Actually everyone in the village calls you the pigheaded Snotlout."

The boys laughed and Snotlout grumbled to himself.

He then looked at the three boys and grinned. "All right, you're officially members of the Snotlout Pirates."

The three boys just looked at one another blankly, wondering when they consider to become members of a pirate crew.

"Come on, man up!" Snotlout ordered.

* * *

Back in the present, Snotlout actually had tears in his eyes.

"A lot has happened since then, huh?" he said.

He then began to remember all the adventures they had around the village, chasing animals pretending them to be fierce creatures. He also remembered showing off to the boys, lifting huge logs and piling them up on top of one another.

"Please don't talk about the old days, I can't stand it!" Carrot cried.

"Carrot's right, it's much too painful," Pepper nodded.

"This kind of lie isn't like you, Captain, it's not funny," said Onion shaking his head ferociously. "Why would you say that you're going to leave us?"

"You're not serious are you?" Pepper asked.

"You're being stupid, Captain! Stupid!" Carrot cried.

Snotlout just look at the flag one last time before turning to face them. "All right, men, tell me what your ambitions are!"

"When I grow up, my dream is to run a pub!" Pepper announced.

"My whole life I wanted to be a master carpenter!" Carrot cried.

"My goal was to become a writer!" Onion yelled.

Snotlout looked at them trying to hold back his tears. "So swear to me that you will continue on your paths. Promise me that you will never let the fire of your ambitions to die out! As of today, our group… the Snotlout pirates… are disbanded!"

With that a gust of wind blew their pirate flag and it drifted off into the wind.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were in the tavern discussing their next move, they were still shortly ship and supplies.

"Now that we've eaten, we should probably get going," Toothless advised.

"You're right, but was still lacking a ship," Hiccup reminded.

The door then opened and Kaia entered, she turned and beamed at hiccup and the others and approached them.

"There you are," Kaia smiled.

Hiccup smiled back. "Hello, there Miss."

Fishlegs looked at her. "Are you alright been out of bed?"

"Yes," Kaia nodded. "I think now I can truly start recovering, you see my sickness last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents and Snotlout's friendship helped me to get better. I can't stay in bed forever, you know."

All of them smiled at her.

"You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough," said Kaia gratefully. "I have prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart, to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here. I would be honoured if you accepted it."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was at his place packing a rucksack, he then had much but there was no way he was going to leave everything behind. For some strange reason he even decided to strap a large metal S to his back.

"Can't leave without my S," Snotlout smiled. He then looked at the empty house and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye to this house too."

He then looked out of the window and looked towards the mansion which he could see perfectly in the distance.

He then got to his feet. "All right."

He then exited his house and began making his way down the lane.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had made their way to the shoreline and their eyes fell wide open, because right before them was a ship which had to be a good 20 feet long. The figurehead also resembled that of a tiger and it was even baring its teeth.

Fishlegs immediately recognise the class of ship. "It's a real caravel."

Hiccup looked at Kaia. "You're actually giving this to us?"

Kaia nodded. "As a token of my appreciation."

Major was also there smiling. "It's a slightly older model, but I've personally designed it and she's sails like a dream. The ships frame and its triple-mast sales are all part of a central stern rudder. She's a fine ship and her name is the 'Going Tiger'. Allow me to explain the rigging…"

Fishlegs just stepped forward. "You'd be better off tell me the technical stuff about the ship."

"It's quite the ship," Hiccup smiled.

"We've loaded it with all the provisions you might need for a long voyage," Kaia smiled.

"Thanks, it leaves nothing to be desired," Hiccup smiled.

"I'll say," said Toothless.

"You better not go off without me!" a voice yelled from the slope.

They immediately all turned and were surprised to see Snotlout running down the slope towards them.

"Snotlout?" Kaia blinked.

"What's he doing here?" Hiccup frowned.

"I don't know but it looks like he's packed for a long trip," Toothless noted.

Kaia sighed and looked at Snotlout. "You're really doing it. You're going to take to the ocean?"

"Yeah," Snotlout nodded as he approached them. "I've decided to get going, before I have time to change my mind. Please, don't stop me."

"I won't, I know that it's time for you to go," Kaia promised.

Snotlout smiled. "I'm not gonna go away forever and when I come back I'll have more outlandish stories to tell you, the difference being is that I've actually done them."

"I look forward to them," Kaia smiled.

Snotlout then looked at Hiccup and the others that have already gotten onto the _Going Tiger_. "Maybe I'll see you guys around sometime."

"Oh, you're going to see us sooner than you think," Hiccup smiled.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout frowned.

"He means you're coming with us, bonehead," said Toothless.

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"It seems as if we both have the same goal, to have adventures so why not stick with each other," Hiccup smiled.

Snotlout looked up at them blankly. "Yes I'm finally going to be a Pirate Captain!"

Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup is the captain, muttonhead."

Fishlegs sighed. "Things are certainly going to get more interesting."

Everyone then laughed.

* * *

In no time at all Snotlout was on the _Going Tiger_ and unfurled the sails and soon they were leaving the island behind. Watching from the cliff were the three boys and they were smiling as the ship sailed into the distance.

"There goes the captain," said Pepper.

"He fell into several some people so I'm not too worried," said Pepper.

Onion nodded. "Yeah, he'll be save with them, I've never seen anyone as strong as they are."

"He's always talked about becoming a pirate and now he's heading off to live his dreams," Pepper smiled.

"You know the villages are going to be sad when we break news to them," Carrot pointed out.

"Our Captain was the only person that could liven things up around here and now he's gone," Onion sighed.

Carrot then smiled as an idea popped up into his head. "Hey, I just had a great idea."

"What is it?" the two boys asked.

* * *

Kaia and Major were also on top of the cliff seeing them off.

"They certainly were a pleasant bunch," Major nodded.

Kaia looked at him. "Major?"

"Yes?"

"Lying hurts."

"Are you referring to Hagan?"

"No."

Major nodded understanding. "You must be talking about Snotlout. You really wanted him to stay, didn't you?"

Kaia didn't say a word and simply look to the ground.

"Miss Kaia, years ago we found Snotlout drifting here on a wooden raft. He made several outlandish stories about what happened and many of them were too outlandish to believe. Though in hindsight I think it was all in order to protect his pride, we had no idea what happened to his parents but clearly something terrible had happened.

"Perhaps he was trying to protect himself or maybe he was trying to protect them, he might have even wanted people to pay attention to him hoping that he could get a family he never had. As someone who has lost both parents, he probably saw you as a kindred spirit and he couldn't sit by and ignore your suffering, now it's time for you too to rise up from the ashes of tragedy and live up to the example that Snotlout worked so hard to set."

Kaia smiled and brushed away her tears. "Yes."

* * *

On the _Going Tiger_ , Hiccup and the others were each holding a tankard of mead and were raising it high.

"Cheers, to a new ship and a new crewmate!" Hiccup announced.

All of them then began laughing and drinking as the set off to their next adventure.

* * *

Kaia smiled at Major. "He said that they were fighting to live, not to die. Snotlout's wild stories and outlandish lies always spoke of the joys of being alive, they helped me through my grief by cheering me up and telling me to live."

Major nodded. "Indeed."

Kaia looked up at the sky. "My new life starts now, Major. I'm going to be a doctor."

Major smiled. "That's wonderful, Miss Kaia. Just wonderful."

* * *

Meanwhile the three boys were back in the village and were huddled together.

"Okay," said Onion.

"We're really doing this?" Pepper asked.

Carrot nodded. "You bet, we are going to follow in our great Captain's footsteps."

"One, two, three!"

Immediately the three boys began running around the village making as much noise as they could.


	18. Jack-In-The-Box

Everyone was getting settled in on the _Going Tiger_ and Snotlout was standing proudly at the bow of the ship.

"You pathetic little maggots," he said as he flexed his muscles. "You would knowingly attack the mighty Snotlout and his crew on the _Going Tiger_?" He then immediately jumped onto the deck swinging his fists about. "That sack them and show them no mercy!"

Snotlout then noticed for the first time that everyone was just lying about. Toothless was lying down having a nap, Astrid was sharpening her axe, Fishlegs was looking at several sea charts and Hiccup was scribbling down in his notebook.

Snotlout sighed. "I thought that you guys to be a lot livelier than this."

"All you have us do attack every single ship that appears on our port bow?" Hiccup asked.

"Isn't that what pirates do?" Snotlout frowned.

"They don't attack ships every single day," Hiccup pointed out. "If you want something productive to do have how about you help me, with a design for a pirate flag. Now that we have a total of five people, we almost have a full crew so we had better show are marked."

"Not a bad idea, we need something to intimidate our foes," said Toothless.

Astrid nodded. "We need something that strikes the fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"But we also want to appear as friends, we don't want to scare people unnecessarily, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Then it's a good thing I have the perfect mark," Snotlout beamed.

* * *

In no time at all they got a black flag out and Snotlout began painting, that the pirate right that he designed wasn't exactly what they all had in mind. It was a skull cross bones, but the skull resembles Snotlout and there was a large red S over it.

"Now is this the best flag ever or what?" Snotlout announce proudly.

"I'm going to go with what," said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"What is the S for?" Fishlegs asked.

"We wanted something to stand out, right?" said Snotlout.

"You just painted a flag with your face on it," Toothless muttered.

Hiccup face palmed himself. "I suppose I asked for that. Okay, let me have a shot."

* * *

Hiccup soon began painting on another black flag and this one was practically perfect. It had a cross bone mark, but instead of a human skull it was a dragon skull that resembled the kind that Hiccup transformed into.

"And you like this?" Hiccup asked.

"That's actually pretty good," Astrid beamed.

"I'd say that's a keeper," Fishlegs nodded.

"So we finally agree that this will our mark?" Toothless asked.

Snotlout grumbled to himself. "I still say the mind was better." He then looked up at the sails. "If that is going to be our mark we might as well painted on the sails as well."

"That's not actually a bad idea," said Hiccup.

* * *

In no time at all Hiccup painted their skull and cross bones on the sails and attach the flag to the mainmast.

Hiccup then rubbed his hands together. "Now we have everything we could possibly need."

Soon everyone was relaxing as they carried on their merry way, but dark clouds began to form in front of them.

"Are we going the right way?" Hiccup asked. "It seems rather dangerous."

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs immediately began looking through the charts. "Hold on." He then immediately poured out a pair of binoculars and saw an island beneath the dark clouds. "That's it, there's no doubt about it."

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Hiccup.

"We're heading to the legendary Treasure Island," said Fishlegs looking at them.

Snotlout immediately rubbed his hands together excitedly. "You mean that Treasure Island?"

"The very same," Fishlegs nodded. "This place is famous the world over and so are the crazy stories about it."

"My dad mentioned it briefly, he said there was some sort of deity on the island," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded. "That's right, legend has it whoever is dumb enough to sell close to the island incurs a god's wrath."

Soon they were sailing towards the island and the sea began to get rough as rain poured like buckets.

"More than likely it's the storms that frighten the people off, it does feel like a god wrath," said Astrid as she hanged on to the side.

"Well, we're already committed," said Hiccup.

Snotlout smiled broadly. "Treasury here we come!"

All of them had to work together in order to keep the ship stable, Astrid and Toothless pulled on the ropes to secure the sails and Snotlout was steering the rudder. Hiccup and Fishlegs were doing everything in their power to navigate through the storm.

* * *

It took some doing but eventually they managed to reach the island and the storm began to let up. It appeared the water was far calmer the closer they got the island. Once they secured the ship they made their way onto dry land and began searching the island.

It was a dark and gloomy place with strange-looking plans all around them, some of the plans even appear to have teeth. It also appear that the island was completely uninhabited and so far there was no trace of any god.

"This place is a little creepy," said Fishlegs nervously.

"No kidding," said Toothless.

"It said that somewhere on this island rests on unimaginable fortune just waiting to be found," said Snotlout with a greedy look on his face.

"I've heard that many a pirate have landed here in the past, but they all fled in absolute terror before they ever had a chance to look for it," said Astrid. "I've even heard that one pirates face suddenly turned into a boars face and another pirates moustache stretched out like a couple of snakes and strangled him."

Fishlegs looked utterly terrified. "But none of that is true, right?"

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "I'm sure some of the stories have been exaggerated."

"Let's just find the treasure guys and get off this rock," said Snotlout.

Hiccup then came to a stop. "I think were being watched, guys."

"What is watching us?" Fishlegs asked.

Certainly all different kinds of animals appeared from out of nowhere and they were growling at them angrily. Amongst the animals were wolfs, bears, boars and lions.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs panicked.

"Leave now!" said a large and booming voice above them.

"Who's there?" Hiccup demanded.

"Leave now!" the voice repeated.

"Where's that voice coming from?" said Astrid as she reached for her axe.

"It sounds as if it's all around us," said Toothless pulling out one of his swords.

"I am the vengeful island God, leave it once if you value your lives!" said the voice.

"Island God?" said Hiccup.

"Wait, you guys are pirates, right?" the voice asked.

"Well, yeah," said Hiccup taken aback.

"I knew it!" the voice grumbled.

Astrid frowned. "Why would a god want to ask something like that?"

"I don't know," said the voice. "I mean… take one more step into the forest, the instant that you do you will feel my divine punishment and meet your doom, which is my punishment! Wait, um…"

Hiccup looked at the others and they looked as confused as he was. "That made no sense at all."

"This guy is weird," Toothless agreed.

"What exactly is going on around here?" Hiccup frowned.

"What did you say runt it?" the so-called God asked.

Hiccup looked at the others and shook his head. "How come I'm always called a runt? I'm the tallest one here?"

Astrid shrugged.

The creature that had surrounded them were now advancing closer towards them and they looked pretty angry.

"And what are these things?" Snotlout asked.

"They used to be humans, they came looking for treasure but all they found was my wrath," said the voice.

Hiccup looked a bit dubious. "How do we know they weren't animals that lived here before?"

A particularly large Ryan then immediately advanced towards Hiccup and roared in his face. Hiccup just stood there and then immediately transformed into his dragon form and roared in his face, the line was completely taken aback and immediately ran into the forest looking scared.

"You just transformed into a dragon? What kind of freak are you?" the voice demanded.

Hiccup reverted back to his human form. "I ate the Devil Fruit and now I have the ability to transform into a dragon."

"Yeah, right," said the voice sceptically. "A Devil Fruit. I heard those stupid stories back when I was a pirate, but I—"

Astrid looked up. "Back when you were a pirate?"

"I mean, uh, no! I was reminiscing about the old days, another that kind of nonsense! I do not want to hear about the old days got it!" the voice roared.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know who this guy is, but there's no way he's a god," said Toothless.

"Yeah he's too stupid to be one," Astrid agreed.

"Shut up!" the so-called God roared. "If you won't leave them prepare for my divine judgement!"

Suddenly launching out of the bushes were several wooden spikes which narrowly missed them. Then a wooden container of rocks dropped the entire caboodle right down on top of Hiccup.

"Hiccup above you!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup, fortunately, understood his warning and quickly transformed into his human dragon form. The remarks fell on his head and then simply slid off his rockhard skull.

"Exactly what I expected from a god," Hiccup smiled.

"How are you not dead!" said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned towards the bush with a voice came from. "There you are!"

"Don't move," he said, but Hiccup ignored him and turned to face the bush which then pointed a pistol at him. "I said don't move!"

He then fired a shot, but the bullet just bounced off his scales and landed on the ground bent.

"That can't be!" the bush cried.

Fishlegs smiled. "Hey, island god, dragon scales are stronger than steel."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I like them," said Hiccup.

"You're some kind of monster!" the bush cried.

Then suddenly to their surprise the bush ran off dropping its pistol behind.

"There it goes!" Snotlout pointed.

"After it quick!" Hiccup ordered and he, Astrid and Toothless gave chase.

Fishlegs then picked up the pistol and showed it to Snotlout. "Hey, look, I found his gun and it's really old."

Hiccup and the others soon reached the edge of a cliff, but the bush had completely vanished.

"How could we lose a walking bush?" Astrid stared.

"Technically was running," said Hiccup.

"Never mind that how could it even move?" Toothless asked.

They then heard a noise directly behind them and saw the bush.

Hiccup and the others examined it just as Fishlegs and Snotlout appeared. All of them just stared at the bush blankly, because it was inside a wooden chest.

"What's this?" Snotlout frowned.

"The island god?" Fishlegs blinked.

Toothless looked at them. "Not exactly overflowing with divine power is it?"

Then suddenly it grew a pair of feet and ran off.

"Am I imagining things or do that chest grew a pair of feet?" Astrid stared.

"No you're not," said Hiccup.

Apparently the chest had no idea where it was going and slammed into a tree and fell over. They then went over to examine it just as the sun shone out of the storm clouds. Then to their utter bewilderment they found that the bush was not a bush, but in fact a man trapped inside a wooden chest.

"Stand me up!" he demanded waving his feet frantically. "Stand me up already!"

"It's a person?" Fishlegs stared.

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "Now I've seen everything."

"I wouldn't say that, we've only begun our journey and I'm sure that were going to find some strange stuff," Toothless assumed.

"Guess those stories were exaggerated, to thing everyone was scared of man in a box," said Snotlout shaking his head in disbelief.

"Please, stand me up now," he pleaded.

"We've got you," said Hiccup as he and Snotlout lifted him up.

"I'll let you off with a warning, this time," he said and immediately ran off.

"Hold it," said Hiccup grabbing the box stopping him right in his tracks. "I think we've got one or two things to talk about."

* * *

Eventually they all sat down and surrounded the little man in the box, which had to be the weirdest thing they had encountered so far. The animals in the forest had also emerged and were beginning to lick the little man.

"You seem to be quite popular," Astrid noted.

"Let me get this straight," said Snotlout. "All these animals help you scare off the pirates that come to this place looking for treasure?"

"I have to say, this is the first time I've seen a living Jack in the box," Hiccup admitted.

"It is rather ironic, I am stuck in the bottom my name is in fact Jack." He then stopped himself and glared at Hiccup. "Hey, I'm not some child's plaything! I've been stranded alone on this island and stuck in this contemptible box for 20 years!"

"That long?" Fishlegs stared.

"So you burn all alone on this island for 20 years," said Astrid in disbelief.

"And just take a look at me," he grumbled. "I've got a beer like a wild man, I even dyed my hair in order to look like the bushes. In fact in all that time you are the only people that I've had a real conversation with."

"Maybe if you didn't scare everyone who came to this island you wouldn't be so lonely," Toothless pointed out.

"So far everyone who's come to this island has wanted my treasure!" Jack roared.

"And so you've been playing the role of an island god, who would smite anyone who tries to steal your treasure," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Did it ever occur to you that that would only bring more people in?"

Jack blinked. "Now that you mention it, I hadn't."

Hiccup then got to his feet. "Well, let's see wouldn't get you out of this thing. Toothless?"

The two of them then began pulling upon Jack and his chest hoping to yank him out of it. However, the only thing they accomplish was actually hurting poor Jack.

"W-what are you doing?" Jack cried in agony.

"Just a little harder," said Toothless.

However, Jack was completely stuck with in the chest and soon they were forced to give up.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your good and stuck," said Hiccup wiping the sweat of his brow.

Jack glared up at him. "Don't be stupid! I've been stuck inside this blasted treasure chest for so many years now that it has slowly become a part of my body! If you try and break it, you'll break my body too!"

"How did even end up in this mess anyway?" Toothless asked.

"That's enough about me," he said looking at them curiously. "What about you guys? You're certainly not like any of those other pirates have come around here, that's for sure."

"My name is Hiccup," said Hiccup as he sat down on a rock. "My goal was to become the King of the Pirates."

"What?" Jack stared.

"I'm going to get the One Piece and then I'm going to become the King of the Pirates," Hiccup explained.

"The One Piece?" Jack stared in bewilderment. "Don't tell me you idiots are actually planning on to sail on the Grand Line?"

"Sure am," Hiccup nodded. He then pulled out a map. "I have a chart right here."

"Don't be a fool," said Jack. "The Grand Line is a graveyard, I once saw a group of pirates who had managed to escape from that horrible place and I will never forget it. It was an awful sight, they were just hollow shells of the men they used to be. There's no telling what horrors they witnessed in that ghastly place. Not one among them even tried to speak."

Everyone just sat down and listen to his tale intently. "Now listen to me young pirates, the rumours of the One Piece spawn more rumours, who knows what is true. It has only been a 20 odd years since the start of the Great Pirate Era and the One Piece is already a dream within a dream beyond the legend."

Hiccup then pulled out the chart and Jack looked over his shoulder examining it.

"So which one of these is the Grand Line?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "Don't you know?"

"No, I never learned how to read a sea chart," Jack admitted.

"Fortunately as Captain I learned the basics of navigation," said Hiccup and then pointed to the line in the very centre of the map. "That is the Grand Line, happily named isn't it?"

"You're saying that the Grand Line is just basically a large line spanning across the globe?" Jack blinked.

Hiccup nodded. "It may look small, but there has only been one man capable of navigating the sea and that's the Pirate King himself."

"Personalising the sensible plan is to get as much treasure as we can then escape," said Fishlegs.

"You can do what you want, but I'm going to find the One Piece," said Hiccup stubbornly.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "Where'd you get all this confidence of yours?"

"I'll get it, you'll see."

Astrid shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Jack just stared at Hiccup and could tell from one look in his eyes that he was serious. "You're me," he finally said.

Hiccup blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're exactly like me, young man I understand the pursuit of your dreams," said Jack dramatically. "When I was a younger man we used to feel the same way."

"What do you mean by we?" Hiccup asked.

"We put our lives on the line to search for treasure, it was that single-minded seal that changed the course of my life forever."

Astrid held a hand up. "Whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"It happened 20 years ago," said Jack. "I was a much younger man then, me and my fellow pirates landed on this island with a single purpose… to find the treasure that was said to rest here."

* * *

20 years ago a young Jack and his pirate crew had landed on the island and began searching every nook cranny on the island for treasure. However they came out empty is the only thing they found was an empty treasure chest.

"200 men her search for an entire month and nothing has been found," said the captain. "The only treasure chest we uncovered is empty. Pack up men, we're leaving."

No one dead argued immediately began packing up their things, but a young Jack looked up at a tall cliff.

"What are you looking at Jack? It's time to go," said one of the pirates.

"Right," said Jack, but he looked back at the cliff pondering. ' _Did anyone look at there? I know the captain stay down here the whole month_.'

He knew that it was a long shot, but his curiosity got the better of him and he began scaling the cliff.

' _I had better go ahead and doublecheck_ ,' he said as he climbed. Soon he reached the top of the cliff and his eyes bulged as he saw several treasure chests sitting there in the open.

' _I couldn't believe my own eyes_ ,' said the present Jack.

The younger Jack eyes widened with excitement. "I've found it! Guys, it's up here!" He then quickly turned and looked down the cliff. "Hey, you guys!"

Suddenly the rock he was holding came apart and he was soon falling and landed right in the chest and somehow managed to find himself wedged inside of it. The impact of the fall caused him to pass out and since no one knew where he was none of the pirates bothered to start another search for him.

' _And that's how I got stuck in this chest_ ,' said the present Jack.

He soon regained consciousness and immediately scampered off and soon reached the edge of the island and to his holiday he found that all them were sailing away without him.

' _When I came to my crew was already far out to sea_ ,' said the present Jack regretfully.

The younger Jack was screaming hoping to gain their attention, but then a shrewd idea popped up in his head.

"Hold on, I believe this means that the entire fortune belongs to me now," he smiled.

However, when he returned to the cliff he found that he can climb thanks to his position in the chest.

"I can't climb up like this! I can't get out! I can't get out!" he screamed.

* * *

They soon returned to the present at the end of his story.

"And after all this time, the forging I only saw for an instant has never strayed far from my lonely old mind," he sighed. "Pirates have come here countless times to search for my treasure, but fortunately my friends here help scare them away." He gestured to the animals that had gathered around them. "That's how I've kept my treasures safe and sound for the past 20 years. It's my treasure!"

Hiccup nodded. "No question, it's yours all right."

"I think we can help you out," Astrid smiled. "Jack, we can get the treasure down for you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard, I can fly all the way up there in an instant." He then looked at Astrid and Fishlegs curiously. "Wait a minute, aren't you two thieves that only steal from pirates?"

"True, but we both have a conscience," said Astrid folding her arms.

Fishlegs nodded. "We would never stoop so low as stealing someone's treasure, especially after they protected the so long."

* * *

In no time at all they made their way to the cliff and it was certainly tall, it wasn't surprising that had been able to climb it in his condition.

"It's here?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, this is the place. It's at the very top." Everyone just smiled at Jack as he stared up at the top of the cliff. "The time has finally come, it's a great day! Get to it, kid!"

"On it," said Hiccup and transformed into his human dragon form.

He then immediately began flying up towards the cliff and in no time at all he landed on the very top. Everyone at the bottom just stood there waiting for Hiccup to come down with the treasure.

"Do you see the chests?" Jack asked.

However they didn't hear a single sound from Hiccup, making them deeply concerned.

"What's going on up there?" Toothless frowned.

"Hey, you are right up there?" Astrid yelled.

"What's the hold-up?" Snotlotut yelled.

"Is something the matter?" Fishlegs asked.

They then saw Hiccup approaching the edge of the cliff with a treasure chest under his arm.

"I found them," he said. "Six treasure chests."

Jack beamed. "Yes, good work! Now it's mine! Get my treasure! Come on, toss it down I want to see it! Go ahead and toss it down, boy! Let's have a look at it!"

Hiccup then smirked. "No way."

"No way?" Jack stared.

Astrid and the others were surprised by this attitude, it was so unlike Hiccup.

"Sorry Jack, but this treasure won't be any good to you," said Hiccup.

"What's gotten into you?" Astrid yelled angrily. "Give the man his gold!"

"Yeah, that treasure belongs to Jack and you know it!" Fishelgs yelled. "Toss it all down now!"

Hiccup just stood there in utter silence and Toothless could tell that something was up.

"I'm not joking around here!" Astrid roared furiously.

Jack sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's all right."

Astrid looked at him bewildered. "It's not all right."

Fishlegs nodded. "Jack, you have been guarding that treasure with your heart and soul for the past 20 years."

"Hiccup…" He then looked up at Hiccup with tears in his eyes, "you're a great guy."

Astrid was completely taken aback by this announcement. "What do you mean that he's a great?"

"I always had an inkling that this might be the case," Jack cried. "I tried not to think about it, but still… they're empty."

Everyone gasped and looked up at Hiccup as he opened the chest to reveal that it was in fact empty. In fact the other five chests behind him were also empty.

"I'm afraid so, I checked every last one of them," said Hiccup regretfully.

Astrid looked at Jack with sympathy. "How sad. The treasure he guarded for 20 long years was just a bunch of empty boxes."

"It happens all the time with treasures that have maps leading to them," Jack cried as he rubbed his eyes. "You set out on a quest to find it, but someone else got to it first. That's the kind of risk you have to take when you're treasure hunting pirate, you could waste a whole lifetime searching and never once find treasure. Tons of pirates lived like that, believe me."

Hiccup chuckled. "Try not to be too upset, Jack. It's a good thing we came along after 20 years. 30 years later and you might be dead."

"Good point," Jack cried.

Astrid blinked. "Hiccup?"

Fishlegs frowned. "What is he…?"

"Since this treasure hunt is a bust, you're going to need something else to fill your time. You could join up with us and search for the One Piece," Hiccup offered.

"What? Really?" Jack asked. "You're asking me?" He then cried out in buckets. "I know I must look to you. Other people when even speak to me but you are one-of-a-kind. It's been so many years since I had a friend. Thank you!"

* * *

Later that evening Hiccup and the others started to get their ship ready to set sail. Despite Hiccup's offer, Jack decide to stay on the island.

"Are you sure you want to stay on the island, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled. "There is something here far more valuable then treasure that I must protect."

Snotlout blinked. "What's worth more than gold?"

He then looked to the animals that he had lived with for the past 20 years. "For the past 20 years these guys stood by my side through thick and thin. I can't leave them."

In gratitude some of the animals began to lick his face and he laughed.

Hiccup and the others smiled, knowing that Jack was going to all right by himself.

"Now that I know this no treasure here I somehow finally feel free," he said looking at them. "Without that heavy burden I can concentrate on the things that really matter to me and besides after all these years I have grown fond of this little box."

"Too bad, your good guy, for someone in your condition," said Hiccup.

"The animals on this island are your true friends," Toothless nodded.

"Looks like you're back to being the weird one on the ship now," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup and Jack immediately looked at her. "Who are you calling weird?"

Then they all laughed.

* * *

Soon Hiccup and the others set sail and waved goodbye to Jack.

"Goodbye, Jack!" Hiccup yelled. "Take care, okay!"

"I hope we meet again!" Astrid cried.

Jack just waved goodbye. "Hiccup D Haddock, don't you ever give up on making all of your dreams come true. If the legendary One Piece truly does exist, then it is yours for the taking and I hope it finds you well."


	19. Toothless' Pledge

Everyone was chilling out on the deck of the _Going Tiger_ , but Snotlout was actually carrying a bunch of cannonballs onto the deck.

"This thing is heavy," said Snotlout as he placed the box of cannonballs onto the deck.

"And what is that?" Astrid asked, who was lying on a deck chair.

"Found them in the store room," Snotlout smiled.

"Looks like a creative cannonballs," Hiccup noted.

"I figure that since we have our own cannon now we can get in some target practice," said Snotlout pointing towards the cannonball.

Fishlegs groaned. "I since disaster coming before us."

Hiccup looked at him. "Better we practice now than when an enemy attacks."

"But do any of you know how to fire cannonball?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I've never really had to practice, not when I can fire plasma blast."

Toothless just laid on the deck. "I'm a swordsman not a cannoneer."

Fishlegs looked at the charts. "According to these charts there is a reef nearby for some excellent target practice."

"Then let's head there," said Hiccup.

Toothless just leaned back and began thinking back to the time he was on his island. His people were nothing more than nomad since they lost their island over 800 years ago, but few drakes had made their home on an island in the East Blue and it was in fact home to a school specialising in swordsmanship and a young Toothless had his eyes on the place.

"Hey! Anyone want to come out?" Toothless yelled. "I'm here to challenge your school, send someone out here. I'm ready to fight!"

The master of the school then walked out, he was a kind-looking man with a cheerful face, but unlike Toothless his scales were blue with yellow in lights and he had several horns growing out of his head. "Someone challenging the score is quite a rarity these days young one."

"Don't count me out just because I'm a kid," Toothless snorted. "In the next village I'm unrivalled."

"Very well then, I accept your challenge," said the master.

"And if I win then I get your school," said Toothless.

"And if you lose?"

"I'll, uh… then I'll join this place, how about that?"

The master laughed. "Sounds very fair." He then turned his head towards the students that had gathered watching. "Bladewhip!"

The students immediately backed away and a young female Drake walked up. Like the master she had blue scales with yellow in lights, but her horns weren't has developed.

"Yes? What is it father?" she asked.

Toothless immediately looked at the master. "Now wait a minute, you mean you're not gonna fight me yourself?"

"Bladewhip may be a girl, but she's stronger than any adult in the school," the master assured. "As her father I can assure you this without prejudice."

Toothless looked at her for a split second and looked back up to the master. "Fine."

"Please come inside then and prepare," said the master.

* * *

They soon made their way into a training room and the master led Toothless to a barrel of practice swords.

"Can I use as many as I want?" Toothless asked.

"Of course you can," the master nodded.

Toothless smiled and immediately grabbed three practice swords, he then placed one of the swords in his mouth and held the other two in his hand.

"All right, let us begin," said the master as the two of them squared up.

"Right, I'm ready," said Toothless.

The students just watched as Toothless and Bladewhip took up a stance. They were actually a bit more bewildered about Toothless, because they all knew how skilled Baldewhip was.

"What is he doing?"

"He's crazy."

"Begin!" said the master.

Bladewhip made the first move and immediately slammed her practice sword at Toothless' head. He then quickly you to cross formation in order to block the attack, but she struck so fast that he still felt the blow and before he had time to counter attack she struck him once again and this time knocked him flat on his back.

Toothless glared at her and grabbed two of the swords and everyone's eyes widened with the fighting stance he at selected.

"So, have you studied Two Sword Style technique before?" Bladewhip asked.

"No, this is the first time she held a practice sword," Toothless admitted.

The master looked curious. "Really? Is that so?"

Toothless took a deep breath and remain calm. ' _I need to remain calm, I can't be reckless. I'm going to get even stronger, even if it kills me._ '

He then immediately made a mad dash towards Bladewhip and at the exact same time she slammed her sword downwards. The attack struck him in the head and struck him with enough force that he fell to the ground.

"Has he ever heard of dodging?" said one of the students.

Master shrugged. "This match is over."

Bladewhip sighed. "That was far too easy."

"Bladewhip," her father warned.

"He's a complete amateur and he's 10 years too early to even attempt the Two Sword Style."

Toothless was still conscious and glared at her. "What?"

Bladewhip narrowed her eyes. "You better, because we can go another round if you want to?"

"A loss is a loss, okay," Toothless growled as he rose to his feet.

"It is wise to accept defeat gracefully," said the master. "And then—"

"I'll be a student here," Toothless interrupted looking at the master. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

Bladewhip then walked off.

"Wait," said Toothless and Baldewhip stopped. "I want you to know that I'm gonna keep on training day after day, all the time and then I'm going to beat you. Remember that."

Bladewhip looked at him. "That day will never come."

* * *

As true to his word, Toothless began training non-stop hardening his body and strengthening his reflexes and agility. He kept on practising his swordsmanship skills relentlessly with hardly taking a breather after swings.

He then performed rigourous training sessions like standing over a river with a large rock tied to his mouth which gradually got bigger as the months rolled by. When winter came he then began practising with two swords as well as sprinting for miles while carrying someone on his shoulders.

Bladewhip watched him train from a distance and noticed that he was in fact getting stronger. Even during training sessions completely overpowered an adult twice his size with two swords, he moved so fast that they could barely see his practice swords.

However, despite all this training he was still no match for Baldewhip and every time he challenged he ended up flat on his backside.

"Match over and the winner is Bladewhip with 2000 total wins and zero losses," said one of the instructors.

"Dammit," said Toothless in frustration.

"Your weak, Toothless, nothing ever changes," said Bladewhip pointing her practice sword at him. "You know for boy you are pathetic."

Several of the students looked at one another, because Toothless display was impressive and had greatly improved since the first time they clashed.

"But Toothless isn't weak at all?"

"He's easily the strongest out of all of us."

"He's even beaten grown-ups."

"But he's nowhere near as strong as me," said Bladewhip looking at the students indicating that she had heard every word they said. "Even with two swords a weakling is still a weakling, you losers would do good to remember that and keep quiet. Your howling makes you look even more pitiful than you already are."

She then left the training room without even looking at any of them.

Toothless merely picked himself up and dust himself down and the master approached him.

"You've grown strong, Toothless," he said. "And yet you continue to lose every match against Bladewhip."

Immediately all the students rushed up to him.

"Master? Have you been giving her special training?"

"She might be your daughter, but that's not fair."

"She shouldn't cheat."

The master looked at them calmly. "Calm down, I've done nothing of the sort. You see Toothless has grown stronger, but Bladewhip has continued to grow stronger as well."

Toothless then left the training room without saying a single word.

"I'm going to go and clean up," he said.

* * *

Toothless did exactly that and began washing his face, but he was still deeply annoyed that no matter what he did he couldn't defeat Bladewhip.

"Dammit! Why can't I beat Bladewhip? Why? Why?" he yelled furiously. "I'm going to be the strongest swordsman in the world! So why can't I beat her?" Unbeknownst to him Bladewhip was actually listening from behind a building. "That's it, I'm going to have to fight her again."

* * *

Later that night the master and the instructor were talking to one another over a meal.

"It's only been a year since Toothless became a pupil and the boy's progress is nothing short of spectacular," said the instructor. "He trained so much more than the other pupils that it's incomparable. That is must what are tributes to his progress, but it seems as if the boy is still no match for Bladewhip."

The master nodded. "Female swordsmen are faced with immense walls. As she is now, I cannot interest the inheritance of this school to her."

Suddenly the door opened and Bladewhip stood there with an angry look on her face, she clearly listen to the conversation from the very beginning.

"Father!" she yelled.

The instructor looked surprised. "Bladewhip?"

The master looked at her. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, my dear."

Bladewhip looked at her father furiously. "I will show you I can do it! I will become the world's greatest swordsman!"

Her father just sat there quietly, before he looked up at her. "Bladewhip, as a girl, you can never become the world's greatest swordsman."

Bladewhip looked at him horrified and walked off without saying a single word.

* * *

Toothless was running through the fields holding two swords in his hand and then finally he found Bladewhip just sitting there in the darkness.

She looked up. "Toothless?"

"It's late out, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same question," she said as she wiped her face. "What are you doing out so late?"

Toothless approached her. "I have come here to challenge you to another fight and it's going to be the last bite you and me will ever have." He then plunged the sword he was holding into the ground. "This ends tonight. Fight me with a real sword, you do have one don't you?"

Bladewhip was quite taken aback with this proposal. "Real swords?" She then looked into his eyes and saw the determined look in them and knew there was no way he was going to back down. "You're on."

* * *

Bladewhip returned to the school and grabbed a sword with the white sheath. "The _Light Fury_."

* * *

She then returned to the field and there she faced Toothless, the two of them stood there for about a minute waiting for the right time to strike. Then when the wind blew a blade of grass right across Bladewhip's eyes, Toothless made his move.

He charged at her full speed and swung the blade in his left hand at the same time as she swung her is. The two blades clashed and Toothless then struck with the blade in his right, but she quickly jumped back and avoided the sword which only sliced through a few strands of hair. She then immediately pushed back slamming the sword towards him which he blocked and soon the two of them were tried overpower the other.

Eventually they jumped back and looked at one another, Bladewhip's attack had dented the sword in Toothless left hand, but despite this he charged at her once again. The two of them then swung their swords furiously and so fast that it was impossible to see which sword belonged to who.

They kept this going for minutes, but eventually Toothless wore himself down with all the fighting. Bladewhip on the other hand still had energy to spare and she merely shook her head at him.

"Two real swords are heavier than you thought, huh?" she said. She then gave him a cruel smile. "See, you still lack strength."

Toothless looked at her furiously. "Shut up!"

Bladewhip then chose that moment to make a move and before he had a chance to counter, she swung her sword upwards knocking the sword out of his hands and knocking him to the ground. She then raised her sword ready to deal the final blow, but she plunged her sword into the ground beside his head.

"Looks like another win for me," she smiled.

She then stood up straight and began to wipe the sweat off of her, but Toothless was utterly frustrated. Not only had he lost, but she had spared his life and him now was the ultimate disgrace.

"Dammit!" he cried. "This sucks! I hated!"

Bladewhip looked at her. "I'm the one, who should be crying out of frustration. Not you." Toothless finally calmed down and looked up at her. "When girls grow up it is natural for us to develop into physically weaker beings than men. Even you will catch up to me soon enough, I've always heard you say to me that you were going to be the world's greatest swordsman.

"When I told my father the same thing, he said that I could never be that and I know that, but it's just so frustrating. You're lucky Toothless, being born as a man. All I ever wanted was to be the world's greatest swordsman, but that will never happen."

"Stop whining like that after you beat me!" Toothless snapped. "It's not fair, you're my goal and you have any idea how this makes me feel? Boy this, girl that… are you going to keep up that same kind of talk after I beat you someday like skill is irreverent? That is just an insult to all the training I have been pouring on every day! So would you stop talking like that?"

Bladewhip was completely stunned as she stared at him, no one had talked like that to her, not even her father.

Toothless then marched up towards. "Now promise me… promise me that someday one of us will be the world's greatest swordsman! We will compete and see who gets there."

Bladewhip just looked down at him, completely stunned and then she smiled. "Dummy, you're so weak."

Toothless held out his hand to her and she grasped it.

"It's a promise," they said.

* * *

Bladewhip then began to train more rigorously and one day she sparred with the instructor, the other students just stared as she overpowered him.

"Whoa, she's got an even stronger than before."

Even her father was surprised by this new strength.

* * *

Toothless wasn't exactly slacking off either as he was pulling on pulleys that had large rocks attached to them, he even had a weight in his mouth as he performed these exercises.

' _I've gotta get stronger_ ,' he said. ' _So I can finally master the Three Sword Style, it's the only way to beat her._ '

He only stopped when he saw the other students standing there and all three of them had dark looks on their faces.

"What are you guys won't?" he asked.

"Bladewhip…" said one of them slowly, "Bladewhip is dead, Toothless."

Toothless was completely stunned as his eyes widened.

* * *

A few days later the funeral took place and if the move wasn't depressed enough it had began to rain. As it was traditional with his people, they would bury their dead on sacred ground.

Toothless began to listen to the other mourners as they began to discuss how she died.

"They say that she slipped and fell down the Storehouse steps."

"Storehouse?"

"Looking for a sharpening stone for her beloved sword."

"What would she need that for?"

"I don't know."

"She was just a child too."

"With just hope the Eternal Flame welcomes her in its embrace."

* * *

Despite this tragedy from happening, it didn't stop Toothless from his training. Though, he has lost a great rival and he was taking his frustration out on anyone he challenged. As he watched his fights the master knew the pain inside of him, he felt exactly the same way after losing his daughter.

Toothless training until he began using a third sword and throughout this training he almost felt as if Bladewhip was there with him. Eventually he grew so frustrated that he shattered the dummies he was sparring with and the master just watched solemnly.

Toothless turned around as he senses presence saw him standing there with Bladewhip's sword in his hand. Eventually the master took him to his room and the two of them just sat there in silence.

"It may appear otherwise to the blind eye, but people are quite fragile things," he said as he looked at Toothless. "Bladewhip… she was a very competitive girl, from the time she was old enough to make a decision for herself she practised at the school, achieving strength that surpassed many adults.

"It was this fruition of strength that caused her to be a bit conceive and then you appeared Toothless and I thank you for this. Because as you grew ever more stronger, Bladewhip felt compelled to practice even more so as not to lose to you, so as not to lose to a boy. Through this she began to chip away at the walls of female swordsmanship, despite of any of which I speak I am above all other things an ordinary parent and like any other parent I am bound by my emotions as well as my blood. When I look at you now Toothless, I feel only pain."

Toothless began to cry unable to hold back the emotions he felt for so long. "Master, I ask you that you let me have that sword."

The master looked down at Light Fury. "Bladewhip's sword?"

"I'll get stronger! Stronger than she ever was, you hear me!" Toothless yelled. "Strong enough so that my name reaches into the depth of the Eternal Flame. No matter what happened I will become the world's greatest swordsman, I promised her."

The master smiled. "Yes, the sword is yours."

Toothless was surprised with this answer and looked up as the master presented the sword to him with a smile. "I leave her spirit and dreams to your hands."

Toothless couldn't hold back the tears any longer and cried like he never cried before.

* * *

Eight years later, Toothless had trained his body so much that he was now able to wield three swords with deadly precision. To demonstrate his power he sliced through to large boulders that he had used for weights and sliced through the stone like bread.

When that was done he made his way to Bladewhip's grave and paid his respects to her. Standing there with him was the master and he looked happy to see him.

"It's been eight years, Toothless," he said looking at him. "You're finally going to set out on your own?"

"Yes, master," said Toothless as he rose to his feet and then looked at him. "To fulfil the promise."

He then bowed respectfully and made his way, though he had no idea where his path would lead him.

"Toothless!" the master called and he stopped in his tracks. "Take care."

* * *

Toothless then woke up with a start when he heard a loud noise. He got up and saw a cannonball striking the ocean near nearby reef.

"Missed it by a mile," Snotlout groaned.

"What's going on down there?" Toothless asked.

"Cannon firing practice, but it's not going very well," Hiccup answered.

"I like to see you do better!" Snotlout snapped.

Hiccup took that as a challenge and immediately adjusted the angle on the cannon. He then fired the cannon and it struck the reef dead on target.

"Nice shot," said Astrid looking impressed.

"I've had a lot of practice firing my plasma blast," Hiccup explained, but he frowned folding his arms. "Though we still need a cannoneer, you can't expect me to fire the cannon every single time we're attacked I'm the captain."

* * *

Soon they all gathered in the galley and began to discuss the positions of everyone else and who they still needed.

"Okay, Snotlout, you will be our helmsman," said Hiccup looking at him. "We need someone strong on the rudder, but we need a first mate."

"Shouldn't that be Toothless?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup frowned. "He is a skilled swordsman but he doesn't exactly have that much sailing experience, I was actually hoping that you would take the position."

Astrid looked up. "Me? I'm not even official member of your crew."

"Well, the position is open if you needed," Hiccup smiled. "However more concerned about the fact that we don't have a doctor or a cook and for that matter we don't have a shipwright. I can possibly make some minor repairs as we go, but I'm not all that confident if we take a real big bash."

Fishlegs frowned. "Where we can find a cook or a doctor, let alone a shipwright."

Then suddenly they heard a noise outside. "Get out here you damn pirates!" said allowed female voice.

Hiccup made his way outside and found a tall skinny young woman about 17 years old. She had long blonde hair in braids and she had a crazy look about her face. Though the concerning fact was the fact that she was holding a sword and was looking at him menacingly.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I want any kinder help after what you did!" the girl yelled.

She then immediately charged at him and swung her sword, Hiccup quickly jumped out of the way but not before he destroyed the banisters.

Toothless looked at the others who are hanging at the window. "Hey, guys, how many are there?"

"Uh… one," said Fishlegs.

"Then just let him handle it."

The girl immediately glared at Hiccup. "Over all the years I have lost count of all the pirates' head we've taken and now you guys think you can kill my brother!"

She then swung her sword yet again and Hiccup jumped out of the way.

Toothless looked up. "That voice?"

"I've done nothing to you all your brother," said Hiccup. "I haven't even met you until today. And I would greatly appreciate it if you stop wrecking my ship!"

Hiccup then immediately punched and slammed her into the deck knocking the wind right out of.

"Now we you please tell me you you are?" Hiccup asked.

"Ruffnut? Tell me that isn't you." said Toothless' voice.

The girl looked up. "Who is saying my name like they know me?" He then looked up and saw looking down at her from the quarterdeck was Toothless."

"Toothless?" she gasped.

"Ruffnut, it is you," said Toothless.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Tuffnut? Isn't he with you?"

Hiccup held his hands out. "Hold up, you to know each other?"


	20. Unwelcome Customer

On a Navy yacht, a marine lieutenant wearing a fine sewerage was pouring a glass of wine to a beautiful young lady.

"So, dearest, fess up where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"Darling, this place is great, trust me okay," said the lieutenant.

The young woman smiled. "So mysterious. Well, it's not a restaurant in the middle of the ocean is it?"

The lieutenant laughed and the two of them then toast. "Here's to your beauty."

As he raised his glass he was wearing a steel knuckle duster over his hand and soon the two of them just looked out of the open sea as they carried on sailing.

"Just wait until you see this place," said the lieutenant.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Going Tiger_ , the revelation of Toothless knowing the identity of the attacker caused quite a stir. Astrid and the others were watching the conversation from the galley and they too were bit confused.

"Toothless knows that girl?" Fishlegs blinked.

"What's going on?" Astrid groaned.

"I don't know, is just one thing after another one this tab," Snotlout muttered.

Ruffnut then took Toothless to the side of the ship where she had anchored her boat. When he looked into it Toothless saw a young man roughly had the same age and appearance as Ruffnut was lying down in it and it appeared that he had a massive wound across his chest.

"He's been sick," said Ruffnut.

"Let's get on board," said Toothless.

No time at all everyone dragged Tuffnut onto the boat and saw that he wasn't exactly in the best of shape he was quite pale in fact.

"What's the matter with him?" Toothless asked.

"Up until a few days ago he was healthy and full of life and now he keeps on fainting and getting really pale," Ruffnut cried. "I have no idea what's causing it! His teeth have been falling out and his wound opened up and started bleeding, he just got worse and worse and I had no idea what to do. So I thought that we should rest a little island, but then…"

Ruffnut began to remember that they had parked behind the reef and a few moments later it exploded and the rubble fell on top of them.

"A cannonball came flying from the ship!" Ruffnut yelled.

As Hiccup looked a bit uneasy. "Sorry about that, we were doing some cannon firing practice and we had no idea anyone was behind the reef."

Ruffnut glared up at him. "Sorry isn't good enough, just look at my brother!"

Hiccup examined him, he pulled out his timing and opened up his eyelid. Ruffnut then immediately grabbed his arm and glared at him furiously.

"Stop it!" she yelled in his ear. "Whatever you're doing dark yon mocking his death!"

Astrid then immediately pulled her away. "He's trying to help her idiot." She then looked at Hiccup. "His what I think it is?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yep." He then turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, we have some limes in storage, I need you to get them here now."

* * *

Immediately the two of them made their way into the storage and came back with a crate for limes. Then under Hiccup's instructions they began pouring the juice over Tuffnut's face.

"He's got scurvy," Hiccup explained.

"Scurvy?" Ruffnut blinked.

Hiccup nodded. "If we weren't too late, he'll be just fine in a couple of days."

"Really?"

"It's a common ailment among sailors," said Astrid folding her arms. "It was a hopeless disease that plagued sailors and we just know how to deal with it now."

"But how did he get scurvy anyway?" Ruffnut are scratching her head.

"Scurvy is basically a simple deficiency of plant derived nutrients, like vitamin C," Hiccup explained. "Back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruit and vegetables because they couldn't store them, but that's a problem these days."

"You know a lot about it," said Snotlout.

"Every sailor should know about scurvy, it's not like we can get limes or any other citrus fruit out on the sea," said Astrid.

"I saw the number of times when I was on my father's ship, it was one of the first few things my father taught me and how to treat it," Hiccup explained. "He predicted that I might not have a crew of seasoned sailors so he taught me the basics of navigation and what kind of common ailment to suspecting the open seas."

"Sounds like a smart man," said Astrid curiously. "You know you've never actually mentioned who your father really is."

Hiccup looked a bit awkward. "Well, you see…"

Thankfully Tuffnut chose that moment to get to his feet and almost instantly the twins began dancing around like a couple of maniacs.

"Hurray! Hurray! Hurray!" they yelled repeatedly.

"Will you stop dancing around," said Hiccup as he quickly pulled the twins apart. "You can't heal from scurvy that quickly and I still wanna know who you guys are."

"Then allow us to introduce ourselves," said the twins in unison.

"I am Ruffnut," said Ruffnut.

"And I am Tuffnut," said Tuffnut.

"Together we are the baddest baddie bounty hunters duo in the world," they said.

"We used to partner up with Toothless over there," Ruffnut explained.

"Glad to meet you all," said Tuffnut.

"It's certainly a small world," said Toothless as he approached the two of them. "I never expected that I would see you guys again."

"Well, if you think that your surprised," said Ruffnut.

"We never imagined that Pirate Hunter Toothless would become a pirate himself," said Tuffnut.

Toothless just shook his head and folded his arms. "Tell me about it."

Tuffnut then collapsed indicating that he was still suffering from scurvy.

* * *

Immediately they took him inside and placed him on the couch. It was now late at night and they had all crowded around in the galley.

Hiccup shook his head. "I told you that he was still suffering from scurvy."

"This is the kind of trouble you should expect on life on the sea," Toothless agreed.

"Which means when wet at sea we really need to think about how to get the right amount of new nutrients with very little food," said Snotlout.

"Which is exactly why we need a skilled cook," said Hiccup and then a small smile appeared on his face. "And it's fortunate that I do know a skilled cook close by."

"You do?" said Astrid in surprise.

"He's an old penpal, we met briefly in my on the village I grew up on," Hiccup explained. "He was with the head chef at the time looking for ingredients for the restaurant. I also know that he is a skilled fighter and an expert marksman, we did a bit of hunting in the woods and he always hit his target."

"Okay where we heading to?" Fishlegs asked.

"The place were heading to as close to the Grand Line so dangerous individuals do sail their every now and then," said Hiccup explained.

Ruffnut looked up. "I think I know the place you're describing." She then immediately looked at Toothless. "And a certain skilled swordsman is rumoured to be in the facility."

Toothless looked up and clenched _Light Fury_ in his hand.

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs worked together to map out the route and soon they were sailing towards the mysterious place where Hiccup's friends was residing. They had tied the twins' boat to their ship and soon the coming into view was a large anchored ship in the middle of the sea.

"Say hello to the Sea Restaurant Baratie," Hiccup announced.

The ship was dry nor this and it was shaped like a fish, was clearly large enough to hold possibly 200 men and many different types of ships were docked alongside it.

"Amazing," said Astrid in astonishment.

"I bet the food tastes yummy," said Snotlout looking his lips.

"Let's go inside," said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut had just woken up and made his way on debt with his mouthwatering.

However, before they could make a single move appearing out of nowhere was a Navy yacht which appeared abruptly on the port side.

' _A Navy ship? Out here?_ ' Tuffnut stared.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup worriedly. "Hiccup, they aren't going to start firing upon us?"

Toothless groaned. "Just my luck, of course the Marines would show up."

Astrid shook her head. "But how did that ship—"

Soon the commanding officer approached the side of the ship and examined their flag.

"I've never seen that flag before," he said.

Ruffnut has quickly rejoined her brother and they were hiding behind the door.

"So you think he knows that you and I are the couple of pirates?" Ruffnut asked.

Man in charge turned out to be the same lieutenant with the iron knuckle duster around his hand. "I am Ironfist Fullbody, but you can just call me, sir." He then immediately looked at Hiccup and the others. "Tell me who is the captain, identify yourself!"

Hiccup stepped forward. "The name is Hiccup."

Snotlout then stepped across him. "My name is Snotlout."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to the lieutenant. "We only made our flag the day before yesterday."

Snotlout nodded. "That's right Marine!"

Hiccup was looking at him in with annoyance.

"You did, is that so," said Fullbody and then he noticed the twins. "Hey, you two, right there. I've seen you before, you're that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fish, right?"

"Well, we…" said Ruffnut feeling a bit awkward.

"So, you finally been caught by pirates," he assumed.

"Well, actually, we…"

Fullbody chuckled. "Now that's a laugh."

Then his date appeared next to him. "Hey, come on baby, let's get going."

"Sure," he nodded.

The twins then immediately pulled out several wanted posters.

"Hey, wait a minute you think that small-time bounty hunters would go after these guys!" Ruffnut yelled furiously tossing the wanted posters across the deck.

Fullbody and his date had turned their backs on them and walked off.

As the wanted posters fell on the deck Astrid noticed one and her face darkened.

Fullbody smiled at his date. "Now let's go to that restaurant." He then turned to his men and gave them the thumbs down. "They're an eyesore, sink them."

"Sir!" the Marines saluted.

The twins were furious.

"He ignored us," Ruffnut growled.

"Next time we see him, he had better have a little more respect for us," said Tuffnut.

Astrid then bent down and picked up one of the wanted posters. "One of these things?"

"Well, those are all wanted posters for pirates," Ruffnut explained. She then immediately stopped herself when she saw the dark expression over Astrid's eyes when she looked at one of the wanted posters. "In other words if we defeat then we get the reward money."

"It's a pretty lucrative business," Tuffnut smiled.

Astrid then crushed the wanted poster in her hand and began shaking uncontrollably.

It was at that point that Fullbody's yard began a mean one of its cannons directly at them.

"Hey, guys, look they're pointing cannons at us!" Fishlegs panicked.

The Marines then fired a cannonball added soon straight towards them.

"Leave it to me," said Hiccup and he immediately transformed into his human dragon form, much to the shock of the twins.

" _Wing Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled flapping his wings hard.

His wing created a powerful gust of wind that blew the cannonball away from their ship, unfortunately the cannonball headed straight in the direction of the Baratie.

Hiccup gulped. "Wows."

* * *

The cannonball had actually struck the room belonging to the head chef of the restaurant. He was a middle-aged man with a blond beard and had a pegged leg.

Two cooks immediately rushed inside.

"Sir!" one of them cried.

"Are you alright head chef?"

"Sir, are you okay?"

* * *

Fullbody was in a small global with his date and they were sailing towards the restaurant. They had just heard the explosion and were unaware that it was caused by the cannonball they fired.

"I wonder what all that was about, I hope our reservation is okay," he said.

* * *

Fortunately the head chef was still alive, though he was a little beaten up.

"Head chef, are you okay?" one of the cooks asked.

"No," he growled. "Nothing is okay! Never mind about me just get back to the restaurant!"

"But sir, aren't you? I mean?"

"Did you maggots want to see me angry?" he growled as he put his chef's hat on. "Feeding the customers is a cooks job, are you trying to put me out of business?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the cooks to know that Hiccup was the one who deflected the cannonball so they dragged him to the head chef.

"This is the guy," said one of them.

"He's the one responsible for this."

Head chef looked at Hiccup in his eyes widened. "You look familiar, boy."

"I should, we met about five years ago when you showed up at my village," said Hiccup.

The head chef nodded. "Ah, yes, I remember. You've certainly grown quite a bit young Hiccup, but sadly we have to discuss the damages you've caused. You have to pay for the medical fees and repair charges for the ship."

"Sadly I'm flat broke," said Hiccup regretfully.

"Just as directors always," the head chef smiled. "If you don't have money, you have no choice but to work."

"How long?"

"You have to work unpaid for an entire year."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "A year?"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were waiting on the _Going Tiger_. The twins were busy fixing the damage they had caused on the ship and were fixing the handrail.

"What taking Hiccup so long," Snotlout grumbled.

"Their problem discussing how long he has to work unpaid for the damages," Fishlegs concluded.

"He should have just said that it was the Marines fault instead of being so honest," Snotlout grunted.

"In the Marines were just plain him, we are a bunch of pirates after all their not going to take our word for it," Astrid pointed out.

* * *

Fullbody and his date were enjoying a lovely meal and then approaching them was a waiter, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes and had a very soulful look about him. He began pouring some wine for them.

Many of the patrons took notice of Fullbody.

"Whoa, that guy over there is Lieutenant Fullbody."

"Look kids, a big shot from HQ."

"Oh, wow. He's so elegant."

Fullbody's date smiled. "You're famous, everybody in here is looking at you."

Fullbody merely smiled. "No, you're wrong. They're all admiring you."

The two of them then toast and drank.

Fullbody smiled at the wine. "So good. This flavour." He then gave it a good sniff. "And yes this aroma, it is the unmistakable scent of Ledes, the North land, bit in with plenty of body and just that had sour. This wine must be the famous Amay Garrafeira. Tell me, waiter, am I right?"

The way to then put the bottle down. "You're not even close, sir." He then handed him a spoon. "Eat up, this dish is best when it's served hot."

The waiter then walked off leaving Fullbody behind and he was feeling quite embarrassed. He then stopped and turned his head to look at him. "And Sir, my name is Ragnar. I'm actually one of the chefs, all the waiters ran off yesterday."

Fullbody's date then giggled as did everyone else, much to his dismay.

His date smiled at him. "Do you know a lot about wine?"

Fullbody just ate his soup. "I thought so, but it seems my sense of taste is on working today."

His date merely laughed.

' _What's going on? I'm certain that the owner serve that particular wine when I made this reservation_ ,' he growled and glared at Ragnar, who was making his way back to the kitchens.

* * *

Hiccup was still trying to negotiate how long he should work. "I can only work for one week."

"Not happening," said the head chef.

"Two weeks?"

"You wrecked my restaurant and seriously injure the head chef, that is a serious offence. You can't just settle that the one or two weeks of unpaid work."

"Three weeks?"

The head chef was starting to get annoyed. "Talk with me with respect!"

He then suddenly went on his hands and spun around and struck Hiccup with his wooden leg with so much force that he was sent flying into the wall.

Hiccup picked himself up. "No deal, I've already waited a long enough to be a pirate so if you think I'm gonna waste another year you're sadly mistaken. I'm going to make you let me off in a week no matter what."

The head chef picked himself up and approached him. "If you value your time so much, I can tell you what you can do to settle your debt quickly, runt." He then immediately tapped Hiccup's left leg with his wooden one and raised a razor sharp knife. "A leg, my boy."

"That's a bit pricey," said Hiccup.

The head chef smirked. "Good, I've got your attention."

* * *

Outside the twins had finally finished preparing the ship, but none of them realise that Astrid and the others had taken their ship and made their way over to the Baratie.

* * *

Inside, Fullbody was still fuming about the embarrassment he had suffered earlier. That's when he noticed a bug crawling across the floor and immediately stomped it with his boot. He then moved his foot slightly and saw that it was still twitching and he saw Ragnar walking past.

"Waiter! Hey, get over here!" he yelled.

Ragnar stopped in his tracks and approached his table. "I believe I already told you, I'm not a waiter."

"I just want to know if bug soup is on the menu today or you made especially for me," said Fullbody.

"Bug soup?" Ragnar blinked.

He then examined the dish and saw that there was a bug floating in the soup. It was actually the same bug that Fullbody squashed early and in order to get payback on Ragnar, he had dumped the insect without anyone noticing in the soup.

"That's right, what is this bug doing here waiter?" Fullbody demanded. He then smirked slightly. ' _This is going to ruin the restaurant's reputation_.'

Ragnar merely smiled. "Sorry, sir, I don't know really. It looks like he's floating." Fullbody glared at him angrily. "There again it kind of looks like that he's drowning, but it's hard to say for sure."

Fullbody's date giggled as did everyone else in the restaurant which made him even more furious.

He then immediately got to his feet. "Don't you mess with me, waiter!"

He then immediately slammed his fist right into the table smashing it to bits and spilling the food and wine much to the shock of everyone.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes he bent down towards the spilled soup. "You could have just eaten it if you took the bug out, it would have been wonderful. It took three full days of hard cooking to prepare that soup for you and you wasted it."

Fullbody then slammed his foot on top of his hand. "Can't you see that you're biting more than you can chew? I'm a customer here! Do you understand me? I'm paying you!"

His date then immediately try to restrain him. "Stop it, Fullbody!"

"Shut up!" Fullbody roared and shoved her aside knocking her to the ground.

"No, Fullbody," she cried.

"Can your money truly satisfy your hunger?" Ragnar asked.

"What do you mean?" Fullbody frowned.

"I'm asking if you can satisfy your hunger?" Ragnar repeated.

Then suddenly as quick as a flash he stood on his hands and spun spinning his legs around.

* * *

Upstairs, the head chef and Hiccup was still coming to a compromise, unfortunately both of them were rather hardheaded. It had gotten so bad that the head chef was starting to beat up Hiccup.

"This is getting old," said the head chef. "You're never going to make it if just don't give in sometimes."

"My answer is still no," said Hiccup flatly.

"No respect," he grunted.

* * *

Downstairs Astrid and the others had just entered the restaurant and saw quite the scene in front of them. The other chefs in the kitchens heard the commotion quickly rushed into the restaurant.

"It's Ragnar."

"What's going on here?"

"Looks like a fight," said Toothless.

Ragnar had completely beaten up Fullbody much to the astonishment of everyone present and he was clutching his face and holding him up in midair. Blood was dripping from his hands and he was looking quite frantic as he looked at Ragnar.

"Don't ever waste food around me again," Ragnar warned. "At sea if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant. Remember that."


	21. Recipe for Disaster

Things were really getting out of hand it on the Baratie and a pretty muscular chef then entered the restaurant to find Ragnar holding Fullbody up in the air.

"Not again, Ragnar!" he moaned. "What do you think you're doing to our customer? Can't you see that he is a Marine Lieutenant?"

"Stay out of this, Gabriel," Ragnar warned. "I'm just teaching the customer a lesson."

"Have you forgotten that restaurants can't exist without their customers?" said Gabriel as he approached Ragnar. "They are our lifeblood so we don't want to hurt them in the way that you seem to keep doing."

"But he deserved it," said Ragnar looking at Fullbody furiously. "He didn't treat the food or me with respect and he insulted all the cooks." Ragnar then immediately released Fullbody and he fell to the ground. "So I just taught him a lesson."

Fullbody glared up at him. "You're going to regret this… all of you. No restaurant should treat its customers like this, I'll shut you down. Do you understand me? I will shut you down! This entire place! This whole restaurant is finished, do you hear me?"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should just finish you off now."

Fullbody immediately looked at him with fear as Ragnar approached him. Immediately the other chefs grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Ragnar, stop it!"

"Let go of me! We can't just let some big shot go around insulting us can we?" Ragnar yelled.

"You can't keep on doing this in the restaurant every day!"

Ragnar wasn't listening as he was still looking at Fullbody with a hateful expression. "You're not such a big shot now are you?"

Then suddenly crashing through the roof was the head chef and Hiccup, much to everyone's shock.

"What happened?"

"Are they okay?"

"That was unexpected?" Hiccup groaned.

"Boss Zeff, what's happening here? You haven't hurt yourself right?" a chef asked.

"My ceiling," Zeff groaned and looked at Hiccup. "Another thing which has to get fixed because of you."

Hiccup looked at him. "You are the one who broke it this time."

The chefs meanwhile were still trying to restrain Ragnar and refining it quite difficult.

"Boss, can you please help us? Ragnar has gone crazy!"

Zeff and Hiccup turned and looked towards Ragnar, who looked like he was going to murder Fullbody.

"Ragnar?" Hiccup blinked.

Zeff quickly approached Ragnar. "Ragnar, don't tell me you went on another rampage in here you idiot!"

"Will you calm down, old man," said Ragnar.

"Now you're ordering me around," Zeff yelled. "Just who do you think you're talking to? Do you want to sync my restaurant to the bottom of the sea?"

Zeff then struck Ragnar across the head with his wooden leg. Fullbody just smirked, but that changed when Zeff faced him. "You too! Get out of my restaurant!"

A moment later Fullbody was struck by Zeff, knocking the wind out of him.

Fullbody picked himself up and was completely stunned about what happened. ' _What kind of restaurant is this? Their bosses like a gangster, it's almost as if this were a pirate ship._ '

Gabriel looked at Ragnar furiously. "How can you deny our motto that the customer is always king?"

"Believe me that I was no king," said Ragnar.

"That's enough," Zeff scolded. "If you too want to fight you can do it in the kitchen, you understand me?"

' _All these idiots really cooks?_ ' Fullbody groaned.

Suddenly entering the restaurant was a Marine soldier, who looked as if he had taken quite a beating. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody! We've got trouble!"

"When Ragnar said that this place was crazy, he wasn't kidding," said Hiccup in disbelief

"Sir, he's escaped," the marine panicked. "Pirate Krieg's henchmen has vanished!"

"What?" Fullbody roared.

"Well, sir, we've already lost seven of our men and the only thing we managed to got out of him was a lead on Krieg."

"Impossible! When we picked up three days ago, he was right on the verge of starving to death and we haven't fed him anything! Where did he get the strength?"

The customers immediately began to panic upon hearing this.

" _Krieg Pirates_?"

"They are the ones that are said to be the fiercest pirates in the East Blue."

"I'm sorry lieutenant, I—"

He was then struck in the back is the sound of a gunshot was heard. Immediately all the customers backed away from the door as entering the restaurant now was a pirate, who had seen better days.

"It would seem we have a new customer, sir," said Gabriel.

"He would do well to mind his manners and not start any trouble on my ship," said Zeff.

"Looks chose the wrong day to come here," said Hiccup.

The Pirate just walked past Fullbody and he didn't even do a single thing to stop him. He then pulled up a chair and sat down at a table and placed one of his feet upon it.

"I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat," said the pirate. He turned to the chefs. "Come on, this is a restaurant."

Gabriel approached him. "Welcome to our restaurant, how might I help you?"

"I'm only gonna say this once, bring me something to eat and make it quick."

"That cook is going to get us killed," Fullbody groaned.

"Right away, sir," said Gabriel. "But might I be so bold and enquire how you're going to pay for your meal?"

The pirate then immediately put raised his pistol and pointed it at his head. "We'll a bullet be enough?"

"So you don't have any money then," Gabriel assumed.

Before the pirate could do anything Gabriel immediately put his fists together and slammed them right on top of him breaking the chair in the process. Fullbody just stared in bewilderment as the patrons just looked in awe, though Zeff wasn't too pleased.

"There goes another chair," he grunted.

"Wow, that's power," said Hiccup.

Gabriel looked down at the pirate. "Sorry pirate, but our policies only to serve _paying_ customers."

The patrons and chefs immediately cheered at Gabriel.

"Kick his ass, Gabriel! Show that pirate we cooks don't screw around!" a chef cheered.

The pirate's stomach grumbled.

Gabriel merely smirked at him. "Ah, I can hear your stomach grumbling from here pirate."

"That was a fart, jerk," said the pirate stubbornly. "Now listen, get me something to eat now."

"We're not getting you anything! So beat it!" Gabriel yelled furiously.

Ragnar then walked off which in get unnoticed by Zeff. He made his way into the kitchen and began cooking a meal and Zeff merely watched him from the corner.

* * *

Gabriel meanwhile was kicking the pirate constantly and everyone was cheering. Fullbody, on the other hand, was utterly terrified.

' _I can't take it anymore_ ,' he said. ' _All of these cooks are insane, I've got to get out of here. I don't want anything to do with this place ever again._ '

He then immediately crawled out of the restaurant without anyone noticing while everyone was cheering Gabriel of beating up the pirate. The pirate was now lying flat on the floor and wasn't moving an inch.

Gabriel then immediately place the pirate on his shoulder and began making his way outside through the side door and dropped him onto the deck.

"And please never come back," he said brushing his hands together before he made his way back into the restaurant.

"Dammit," said the pirate as he rolled over clutching his stomach. "If I wasn't so weak from hunger, I would be inside eating and he would be lying here."

Hiccup was merely watching from the deck above. "You feeling all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just leave me alone," the pirate assured and then his stomach growled.

Then Ragnar made his way outside with a plate of food and place it in front of the pirate. He then sat down on the pirate nearly stared at him.

"Eat up," said Ragnar.

The pirate looked at the food and back at Ragnar. "Take it and leave me alone. I won't accept charity, it doesn't matter how down and out I may be. Just take this stuff away now."

"Stop your whining and eat it already," said Ragnar. "I don't care what they say in there, to me if they're hungry they're a customer."

"Sorry, but I'm not your customer," said the pirate.

However, his stomach then growled once again and Ragnar immediately looked up at the sky. "It's amazing how beautiful and crawl this ocean can be. It's almost a death sentence to lose your food and water out here, how difficult it is to survive. I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone, you can die for your pride if you want, but listen if you eat and survive when that give you the opportunity to fight for pride truly worth having in the future?"

The pirate looked at the food and then immediately began to scoff it down. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry. Thank you so much, I thought it was over. I truly thought that I was going to die."

Ragnar just sat there as the pirate kept on eating the food.

"This food is delicious, I've never eaten food this good before," he cried.

Ragnar merely smiled. "Of course it is."

"As skilled a cook as ever, aren't you Ragnar?" said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked up and for the first time saw Hiccup. "Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a skilled cook," said Hiccup and looked at the pirate. "You're lucky that he gave you some food, you weren't looking so good there." He then turned his attention back to Ragnar. "So, Ragnar, would you say about joining my crew? I know that you are skilled cook and a good shot, I could use someone like you on my pirate ship."

Ragnar and the pirate just looked at him blankly.

* * *

Once the finished eating Hiccup made his way down and joined Ragnar.

"So you've started your journey," said Ragnar.

"That's right," said Hiccup.

"I must say I'm surprise that you shot a cannonball into the restaurant."

"That was an accident and it was self-defence that turned into a stray shot," Hiccup explained.

"A stray shot?" said Ragnar shaking his head. "While I suggest that you don't do anything to damage this place even more. The owner used to be a cook in a famous pirate fleet."

"So he used to be a pirate," said Hiccup.

"This restaurant is everything to that crazy old man, it is only treasure he'll need for the rest of his life," Ragnar explained. "He would do anything to protect it and on top of that all the cooks joined him out of respect and admiration are just as hotheaded as any pirate. Which helps considering the pirates are always coming and going out of this place."

"I noticed. I have to say this is one wild restaurant."

"You're not kidding and this is what it's like every day. It's gotten so bad that the customers are coming here just to watch fights between the cooks and the pirates. Every day it's been a new pirate ship and the new rampage, it wasn't long before all the waiters got scared and bailed."

"That explains why the old man wanted me to work for a year," said Hiccup. He then looked down at Ragnar. "So will you join me and my crew?"

"Sorry, Hiccup, but I can't," said Ragnar regretfully. "There is a reason why you have to work here that I work in the restaurant so I can't just walk away from it."

Hiccup looked at him. "Rag, you can't spend your entire life on this boat. Besides what I saw earlier, you're not exactly on the best terms with all the cooks and you do have an unusual way to handle customers."

Ragnar looked at him. "I admit life on the sea is exciting and I can tell that your good guy from all the letters we wrote to one another, but I have a very good reason for staying here and that's why I can't join you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the pirate looking at the two of them.

"What is it?" the two of them asked.

"My name is Squall, I'm a crew member of Krieg's pirate fleet," he explained looking at Hiccup. "And you say that you're a pirate yourself and what is it that you seek?"

"The One Piece," said Hiccup simply. "And soon I'm going to sail the Grand Line and find it."

Squall looked at him curiously. "Well, you can't have been searching for it for long if you don't even have a cook yet. Your crew can't be that the."

"You're right, I've got a total of five people and that including myself," Hiccup nodded.

"You seem like a nice kid so let me give you some friendly advice," said Squall. "The Grand Line is a place that you want to avoid. You're still young and there's no need to rush into anything, remember the Grand Line is one small part of this entire ocean. If you want to be a real pirate there are plenty of other places out on the seas to explore."

"Then why don't you just tell me what to avoid in the Grand Line?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't, I don't know anything. I don't understand it and that is why I fear it."

Ragnar looked at him dubiously. "For being a crewmember of Krieg's you're a pretty wimpy pirate."

* * *

Meanwhile the chefs were busy serving up the meal for the paying customers.

"The appetiser the table three is ready."

"Well, you're going to have to take it out yourself, the last waiter is gone."

One of the cooks looked at Gabriel. "Do you think any more pirates will be coming, Gabriel?"

"Who knows," he said as he began slicing a fish.

"I heard the guy you beat up early in the restaurant is one of Krieg's men. I don't think that will make the rest of them very happy."

"I don't care who that guy was."

"All I'm saying is the stories I heard say that Krieg is the strongest and fiercest and most evil pirate on this part of the ocean."

A cook with a thick stubble nodded. "He is. On these waters his group of fear reaches far and wide, he commands over 50 pirate captains and one of the largest pirate fleets ever seen. He is truly a monster."

Gabriel huffed as he poured some oil into a frying pan. "He doesn't scare me."

The cook began cutting up a turnip. "I've heard that he has an extraordinary number of ships with 5000 pirates. This could be bad for Zeff, if that guide you beat up goes to Krieg and tells him what you did and he just sent one ship there won't be enough of us to fight them off. We'll be crushed like a great under an elephant left to sink beneath the bottom of the ocean."

"Are you saying I should have just served him so that he could experience our great customer service and meals for free, Vale?" Gabriel sneered. "Don't you think they'll be rude to the other dam cooks that pay us money? I would never stoop that low, this is the Baratie! The Fighting Cooks have a reputation to uphold, don't worry? I would never ruin that and I don't care who that pirate cries to! Let them send their ships I'll fight them all off! If you're scared then quit and let the real cooks work."

Vale glared at him. "Don't you dare say that to me? I'm tired of all the big talk you spit out which is why all the waiters jumped ship! Everything that is happening is all your fault, Gabriel!"

"Please, those waiters will worthless wimps the moment a customer showed up!"

The other cooks merely smiled as the two geared up for a fight.

Zeff then appeared and began breaking up the fight. "All right, what's all this? Get back to work already!"

Immediately everyone stopped gawking and fighting and began cooking.

* * *

Outside Squall will setting off in a small boat and Hiccup and Ragnar was seen him off.

"So long then," he said.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm still going to go to the Grand Line," said Hiccup.

"I know. Do whatever you want, I'm just a stranger and I can't stop you from going anywhere you want to go. I just wanted to give you a fair warning." He then looked at Ragnar. "And you chef, thank you for everything. You saved my life and I owe you for that, you're cooking skills of the best I've ever seen and I hope to come back again sometime."

"I'll have a seat for you," Ragnar promised.

Zeff then exited the restaurant and looked down at them. "Chore Boy, get up here right now!"

Hiccup looked up. "Boss Zeff."

"You're hard to find," he grunted and noticed the empty plate on the deck.

Ragnar looked at Squall. "Hey, Squall, go."

"Sorry," said Squall apologetically. "He'll probably get yelled at or fired because he gave me that food for free."

"Whatever," said Ragnar as he began to pick up the plate.

He then reached the edge of the ship and dropped the plate into the sea and Squall stared at him.

"Now there's no proof and there's no way for me to get yelled at," Ragnar smiled.

Squall then furled the sail and prepared to say away.

"Make sure you don't get caught again, you hear," said Ragnar.

"Thank you, again Chef Ragnar," said Squall as he sailed away. "I will never forget your kindness!"

"Ragnar! Chore Boy! Get back to work already!" Zeff yelled.

* * *

Hiccup was given the jobs of taking the orders from all the customers, fortunately was something that he was used to after helping tend the tavern in his village. He was also given the job of cleaning the dishes and as he did so he listened to the conversation from the other chefs.

"Anyone see Ragnar?" Gabriel asked.

"I think I saw him hit another customer," said a cook.

"Again?" Gabriel groaned. "I wish Zeff would get rid of the guy, it's bad enough that he hits the customers but he's never in the kitchen doing his job."

"I think we're stuck with him, he's worked here longer than any of us. He was working in the kitchen long before _I_ started."

"Yeah, but even so I just don't get it. Why does he stay here when he and Zeff are always fighting?"

"I think he wants to be the head chef."

* * *

After cleaning the dishes Hiccup returned to the restaurant to take orders.

"I never thought I'd be doing this again," Hiccup sighed as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Chore Boy!" Astrid's voice cried.

Hiccup looked down and saw Astrid and the others sitting at the table and they were clearly enjoying his misery.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"We heard that you had to work here for an entire year," Snotlout smirked.

"Is it okay if we redraw the flag for our ship?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup then noticed the spread on their table. "And you're eating as well?"

"Well, were taking the advantage of staying in a first-class restaurant," Toothless smiled.

"It's times like this you're really glad to know who your friends are," Hiccup grumbled.

It was at that point that Ragnar approached them. "So, your Hiccup's crew it's nice to meet you."

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "Isn't that the guy who took down that Marine Lieutenant?"

"My name is Ragnar and I'm Hiccup's penpal," Ragnar explained that when he saw Astrid and looked at Hiccup. "Didn't realise you had a girlfriend as well."

Both Hiccup and Astrid immediately blushed bright pink.

"We're not a couple!" they yelled in unison only to make their faces even pinker.

Ragnar laughed. "I would like to join you, but I've got quite the obstacle in front of me."

"And that obstacle would be me, right?" said Zeff's voice behind him. Ragnar turned and saw Zeff leaning against a table looking at him. "Ragnar this is an opportunity that you don't want to pass up. Why not join them and become a pirate? I don't have any need to keep you here in my restaurant."

Ragnar just stood there in utter silence and no one could figure out what was going through his head at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small island near nearby, Squall was standing on the deck of a large pirate ship looking at someone in the shadows. The ship he was on had seen better days as it was as if looked as if it had seen battle.

"I see, this cooks save your life and you were able to return here to us," said the man in the shadows. "Is that what you're saying, Squall?"

"Yes, but you see I had no idea that the main ship was in this condition, Kerig," Squall admitted. "No idea."

"So what now?" Krieg asked.

"Now I believe that I'll take you to the Sea Restaurant Baratie," he said with a small smile.


	22. Commodore Krieg

Ragnar was looking at Zeff, after he told him that he no longer needed him.

"Listen, Zeff, you need me," said Ragnar.

"You fight with customers all the time to mention you scare them away practising your shooting skills," Zeff pointed out. "You're more trouble than you worth, son."

Some of the shares were listening to the conversation and was sniggering with one another which made Ragnar rather angry.

"And let's not forget about how the other cooks avoid you like you are poison," Zeff continued. "So just run off and become a pirate, like your old man, but get out of this restaurant."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Don't tell me his dad is a pirate, too?"

Hiccup nodded.

Ragnar wasn't listening and was narrowing his eyes at Zeff. "I could care less about my old man, he left me and my mother before I was able to talk. Besides, do you truly expect me to run off at the first time you shoot off your mouth? No matter what you say about me or my family I am not leaving this restaurant, period."

Zeff shook his head. "You need to learn some respect!"

Then with one sharpie sent Ragnar flying into Astrid and the others table. Quickly they all grab their food before he demolished the table.

"Enough with the games," said Ragnar as he picked himself up. "You can try and kick me out, but I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere old man, not until you're dead and gone."

Zeff scoffed as he walked off. "Dead, huh? Then you'll be waiting a long time, because I'm not planning to die any time soon."

"He's always got to have the last word," Ragnar grunted.

Hiccup looked at him. "Rag, don't you think you're being a little stubborn. You're not exactly Mr popular here and you could do a lot of good on my pirate ship."

"Sorry, Hic, but I haven't changed my mind," said Ragnar has he lifted the table up right. "Now we had better get back to work."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No rest for the wicked."

* * *

Astrid and the others return to the ship and it had been several days since they first docked next to the Baratie and it has now become foggy.

"We've been sitting around twiddling our thumbs book for days now!" Snotlout yelled in frustration. "How much longer are we going to be here anyway?"

"I'm sure Hiccup is doing everything he can to speed up his sentence, even doing some overtime," said Toothless.

"On the bright side at least Ragnar is giving us a discount for the food since we're Hiccup's friends," said Astrid positively.

"And he's getting chewed out by his boss," Fishlegs added.

Hiccup soon made his way on the deck carrying a large dustbin bag and just passed the _Going Tiger_.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Snotlout called from the ship. "What are we still doing here? Let's just get out of this place!"

"Just sit tight a little longer, I'm going to try and make another deal with the owner," said Hiccup. "Plus we aren't going anywhere until we get a cook."

"Well, be quick about it!" Snotlout yelled in frustration.

Hiccup then senesced something off within the fog. What he was doing to stare out into it.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, a woman had just dropped her glass after she looked out of the window and had a horrified expression on her face.

"Darling? Hey, what's the matter?" her husband asked.

He then looked out of the window and saw something sailing towards them and it looks like a large pirate ship. Soon the other patrons saw this large ship heading towards them and immediately shot out of their chairs. Through the frog they could make out the pirate flag which belong to Pirate Commodore Krieg, which was a skull and cross bone with a pair of hour glasses next to it.

"It's them! They're here!" a patron panicked. "The hour glasses mean that our time is up!"

"What are we going to do now? That flag means death. There's no doubt it belongs to the ruler of the East Blue!"

"Pirate Commodore Krieg!"

Everyone immediately panicked as the large pirate ship, which was even larger than the Baratie was approaching them. None of them seem to care that the ship was badly damaged after them it was a bringer of doom.

Zeff and Ragnar just stood outside and watched as the ship approached them.

Inside the patrons were panicking.

"But why? Why have the Krieg Pirates come here?"

Zale looked at Gabriel. "I told you! I knew that those goons would show up, now are you going to get rid of those guys or what?"

"This can't be real," said Gabriel sweating in buckets. "He's got a whole fleet command, why would Krieg come here to get revenge on just one man? I mean doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"He's here all right, we're imagining that ship are we?"

* * *

Outside, Hiccup and the others had also noticed the ship they too were beginning to panic.

"I think this is our cue to leave," said Fishlegs.

"Look at the sheer size of that galleon," Snotlout stared.

Hiccup made his way over to Ragnar folded his arms.

"That's one big ship," said Hiccup.

"I didn't expect Krieg to come here, but whatever reason brought him here can't be good," said Ragnar.

* * *

Finally the wind blew away the fog and they got a good look at the galleon in front of them and it was the first time that they noticed that it was badly damaged.

"Hey, look," said Zale.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, their ship."

* * *

"That ship has seen better days, it's barely holding together," said Hiccup.

"It certainly doesn't look like damage inflicted by cannon fire," Ragnar surmised. "In fact it doesn't look man-made at all."

"Then what could have caused this damage?" Hiccup wondered.

Ragnar then saw someone standing on the deck had a good idea who it was. "And they're he is."

* * *

Inside the restaurant everyone was very quiet as they heard footsteps and saw the shadow of Krieg through the window. Finely he had reached the door and everyone just stood there frantically, even the chefs.

The door then slowly opened, but that's when they discovered that Krieg was being supported by Squall. Krieg was a muscular looking man with a black Mohawk and he had a fur jacket wrapped around his shoulders, the moment it looked as if he was injured and was barely able to stand.

"I beg you, I need food and water," said Krieg. "We have money, lots of money. Please, it's been so long that I don't even remember the last time I ate. Please, sir, I need food and drink. I'm begging you."

This was certainly an interesting development and everyone was just to shock to move.

"This can't be," said Zale.

"Where's the death and destruction?" Gabriel frowned. "Is this really Pirate Commodore Kreig?"

Ragnar and Hiccup had entered through the staff entrance on the deck and had seen the entire scene in front of them.

"Looks like he's taken quite the beating," said Hiccup.

Ranger then immediately made his way up the stairs and at the exact same time Krieg collapsed.

"Captain!" Squall yelled as he placed him down. He then looked at his captain frantically. "Krieg!" He then immediately turn to the chefs. "Please, help him! Our Captain is on the brink of starvation, he could die! He hasn't had a single bite to eat the days, he'll die if he doesn't get any food soon!"

Strangely enough, no one was jumping to actually help the guy. The fact remains was that he was a fearsome pirate captain, who won any other day would have slaughtered them without a second thought. None of them were about to risk their very own lives by feeding one of the most dangerous pirates on the East Blue.

Gabriel laughed. "This is great, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. The Great Pirate Commodore kneeling before us."

Squall looked at him. "We have some money, we're here as customers this time!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Gabriel asked and he looked at one of the other chefs. "Hey, send the word out to the Marines right away!"

"What?"

"He's finally weak enough to be captured, this may never happen again and I'm not going to ruin it by getting his strength back!"

Squall looked at him furiously, but he wasn't getting the support from any of the other patrons.

"He's right, no one knows what he's going to do to get back onto his feet again."

"He's done terrible things and as soon as he's up, he'll keep on doing them. I say that we let him starve."

Chef agreed. "Once he's back to normal he'll kill every last person in this restaurant. He won't get as much as a glass of water from me."

"I won't do anything," said Krieg as he lifted himself up. "I won't do anything once I eat, I promise that I will leave quietly. So, please, be merciful and help me."

"Your King, Krieg, stop it!" said Squall in shock. "Please do not reduce yourself to this. You're better than a common beggar, please sir, what about your pride?"

"I promise, please, I'll take the scraps I'll take anything… anything," he begged.

Squall could barely look at him. "Krieg."

Ranger then returned he was making his way down the stairs.

"Boo-hoo, for the poor pirate," Gabriel scoffed.

"Hey, step aside," said Ragnar.

Everyone then immediately looked up and saw that Ragnar was standing there with some food and a bottle of wine.

"Ragnar?" Squall gasped.

Ragnar then placed the food and the glass of wine in front of Krieg. "Here is something for your Captain."

Squall looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Ragnar."

"Thank you," said Krieg as he immediately began to scoff down the food.

Everyone looked at Ragnar as if he was crazy, and he probably was feeding a very dangerous pirate.

Zale looked at him openmouthed as he rushed down the steps. "You dimwit, get that food away from him right now! Don't you realise that he is a cold heartless killing machine! This is the man known as the ruler of the East Blue, the most treacherous of all pirates! It all started back in prison, he pretended to be a Marine and when he decided to declare his pirate ambitions he took command of a Marine vessel by killing the senior officer. He would raise the Marine flag to any ports and then way waste to the unexpected cities and passenger ships there, he even showed the white flag before before attacking enemy ships, he did anything to secure victory."

"Talk about fighting dirty," said Hiccup.

"He's also unmatched in physical combat, you think that you'll just leave us alone?" Zale continued. "Well, I've got news for you that's not possible with a bloodthirsty killer like him! He deserves death!"

Krieg then slammed the glass bottle onto the floor stopping Zale long monologue. Then suddenly from completely out of nowhere he struck Ragnar so hard that he sent him flying. Everyone was completely shocked, even Squall.

"Ragnar!" Zale cried.

A woman then immediately screamed and all the patrons slowly backed away from Krieg as if he had the plague and then quickly ran through the back entrance.

Squall looked up at Krieg. "This is not what we agreed on, you gave me your word. I only brought you here because you promised that you wouldn't ruin this place or heard the man that saved us!"

Krieg responded by grabbing him and lifted him up harshly. "Yes, that was delicious." He then squeezed his fist and apparently was strong enough to dislocate Squall's shoulder. "I feel alive again."

He then released Squall and smiled at everyone present.

Astrid and the others were still on the Going Tiger when they saw people rushing out of the back entrance of the restaurant. They then saw them rushing to the nearest ship as if their tails were on fire.

"Do you see that?" Fishlegs blinked. "It looks bad, would you things going on in there?"

"Don't know," said Toothless honestly. "Let's go inside and see."

Snotlout nodded. "I'm with you."

Toothless then looked at Krieg's flagship and frowned. "Strange, the ship looks deserted."

Meanwhile in the restaurant Krieg, was looking at everyone that was still present and everyone was just too frightened to move an inch.

"This is a pretty good ship," Krieg smiled. "I believe that I'll take it."

Ragnar lifted himself up. "Right, I see…"

"As you can all see my ship is a wreck," said Krieg looking at every single chef in the restaurant. "Naturally I'll be needing a nice new one, after a few small chores every last one of you will leave the ship."

"What? No!" Zale cried.

"Krieg, you promised, please," Squall winced.

Krieg ignored him and pointed his farm towards his ship. "I have about a hundred men left on board my ship. All of them are weak with hunger and many are seriously wounded, if you value your lives you will prepare food and water for every last one of them. I have lost too many men to hunger already. Bring them over immediately."

"You're telling us to feed our executioners!" Zale roared. "Do you hear how stupid that sounds? We refuse!"

"You refuse," said Krieg narrowing his eyes at them. "I wasn't asking you, now make no mistake you wretched cook, I am not placing an order I am giving you one. Do I make myself clear? Do not define me!"

Many of the cooks just stood there shaking.

Squall winced and looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar. Ragnar, sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You see," Gabriel snapped at Ragnar. "Look what you brought down upon this restaurant!"

Ragnar does remain completely quiet and then he picked himself up. He then turned around and made his way back to the stairs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Gabriel snapped.

"To the kitchen," said Ragnar simply as he brushed the blood off his mouth. "Looks like I'll be cooking a hundred more meals today."

The chefs immediately looked at him in horror.

"Ragnar?" Squall gasped.

"Ragnar?" Hiccup blinked.

"What?" all the cooks yelled in bewilderment. "Are you crazy?"

Krieg smiled. "Good, hop to it."

However, all the cooks immediately surrounded Ragnar pointing their kitchen knives and frying pans at him.

"Tell me the truth, Ragnar. Are you a spy or something?"

"We can't let you go anywhere near that kitchen."

"We are fed up of you acting insane," Zale snarled.

Ragnar raised his hands up calmly. "All right, stop me if you wish." Everyone just stood there in utter silence, no one dared to make a move. "I know that it's no secret that Krieg is a terrible ruthless man, but that doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter, after we feed all these men who knows what's going to happen. I'm just a simple cook, no more and no less, if someone is going hungry it's my duty to feed them. That's all I know… what do you say, is that wrong?"

Ragnar just stood there, but then Gabriel punched him in the back.

"Gabriel?" Zale stared.

"Hey, someone grabbed him," Gabriel ordered. He then immediately looked down at Ragnar. "You bring free food to the bombs I kick out of this place over and over again. And I am not about to argue over who is writing a particular situation, but this time you're just flat-out wrong Ragnar. I can't let you do things like that anymore."

He then began to make his way to cabinet and began looking for something. "We need to protect this place. Fortunately, we have numbers on our side, it may be Krieg, but what can he do against all of us? As a joint like this pirate scumbags come and go all day, we are fully prepared to serve any kind of customer."

Ragnar looked up. "Is that?"

Gabriel smiled as he looked at Krieg. "I really hope you serve some groom for desert, because I have a secret recipe that is truly to die for." He then immediately turned around and pointed a bazooka shaped like a lobster directly at Krieg. "Open wide! Here comes the meatball of doom!"

He then fired directly at Krieg there was a massive explosion and everyone was blown away by the impact of the blast.

"Krieg!" Squall cried.

"I might have broken the door," said Gabriel. "I sure hope that Zeff doesn't yell at me again.

Zale shrugged. "He might go easy on you for saving the restaurant in all."

"So what are we gonna do with all the guys left on Krieg's ship?" Ragnar asked.

"We'll simply hand them over to the Marines," said Gabriel simply.

"Are you a chef or comedian?" said Krieg's voice within the smoke. "Because your jokes are lame and that desert was terrible, the worst that I ever had!"

Everyone was panic stricken as the smoke dispelled and Krieg just stood there revealing that he was wearing a suit of armour. Suddenly the shoulder pads and hips opened up pointing several guns directly at them and Krieg pointed a couple of pistol directly at them as well.

"So die!" Krieg yelled.

Krieg then unleashed a barrage of bullets directly at the chefs and they all began to fall one by one.

"He's got them everywhere," said Hiccup in horror.

"Guns everywhere," Ragnar gasped.

Fortunately none of the shots were serious they it only grazed the chefs, but it was unearthed to shake them with fear. Krieg gun turrets then immediately closed and he pulled off his glove revealing a golden knuckle duster covered in diamonds.

"You cook should not have defied me!" Krieg roared. "I am by far the world's strongest man, arms made of solid steel, bullet-proof body armour and a diamond fits that compound this entire world to dust! In addition to the weapons on my body, I have a fleet of 50 ships with 5000 pirates. My record is perfect, I have one every single battle that I have ever been in! I am Commodore Krieg and I will be the last man you'll ever see!"

Zeff then made his way down the steps carrying a large bag. "Out of the way, kid," said he said as he approached Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly moved wondering what the old man was up to.

"When I give you slime balls in order, you will follow it down to the last letter!" Krieg roared. "Don't you ever disobeyed me!"

Zeff then appeared in front of him and placed a large bag in front of him.

"This is about a hundred meals, now ticket your men right away," Zeff ordered.

The chefs stared at him.

"No, Zeff!"

Krieg's eyes widened as they fell upon Zeff. "Your… Red Foot Zeff."


	23. The Red Footed Pirate

Everyone was completely startled by Zeff's actions then watched as he turned his back on Krieg.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You can't be serious?"

"If all those pirates get their strength back the restaurant will be completely taken over!"

"That would be true, if they still have the will to fight," Zeff admitted. Everyone looked at him in confusion and then he turned and looked at Krieg. "Tell me did your will survive the trip?"

Everyone was completely startled by this statement.

"Can't be."

"The great Commodore Krieg was defeated?"

"Not even he could do it, a pirate fleet with 50 ships couldn't make it on the Grand Line?" Zale stared.

Hiccup just stood there. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Krieg just stood there and stared at Zeff completely oblivious to everything else. "It really is you, isn't it? Your Red Foot Zeff." Zeff just remain quiet confirming Krieg's suspicions. "So, you are alive. The unrivalled pirate captain, who was also the ship's cook."

"Yes, that's right, I'm still alive," Zeff nodded. "But what does this have anything to do with you? I haven't been a pirate from many years now, I chose the life of a cook."

Krieg laughed. "Shows the life of a cook, huh? Yeah, right, you didn't had a choice old man, you live is a cook because the only thing you can be now was a cook." His eyes then turned his wooden leg. "He was known far and wide. Red Foot Zeff was a master of deadly kicks and never used his hands in battle, it was said that with his mighty legs he could crush bedrock to stand and leave footprints on solid steel. Red Foot was referred to his boots which became soaked in the blood of his enemies as he kicked them down. You know really is a pity that you no longer have that precious leg of yours."

He then smiled viciously. "I heard that rumour some time ago. How unlucky for you to have such an accident at sea. Now that you're greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea you are defenceless, completely unable to fight."

"I don't need to fight any more," said Zeff plainly. "I'm a cook and so long as I have my two hands for that I'll be just fine. Enough chitchat, let's get to the point, what do you want from me?"

Krieg smiled. "Red Foot, you're the man that sailed the perilous waters of the Grand Line and came back unscathed. Impressive. There should be a logbook detailing your tactics. A full year of your journey there. Give it to me, now!"

Zeff just stood there in silence.

Hiccup looked at Zeff. "So you've been to the Grand Line."

Zeff nodded. "Yeah." He then focuses attention upon Krieg. "My logbook. You're right, I do indeed have a record of my travels, but I will never handed over to you." Krieg was completely taken aback with this comment. "You implement brute, that logbook is sacred to me, it's the pride of the crewmen that I sailed with. It's far too important to give to you."

Krieg looked at him furiously. "All right, I'll take it. Yes, it's true that the Grand Line beat me. Still I will never give up upon it, I am Commodore Krieg, in the end it's just another ocean. I have enough weapons and men and ambition. Regrettably, the only thing that I lacked was information. I just didn't know enough, but now I will fix all that. Once I have your logbook, I will form another pirate fleet and sees the legendary One Piece then I will stand as ruler of this Great Pirate Era!"

Everyone just remained in silence, but Hiccup then stepped forward.

"You truly believe that you stand a chance, but the reality is you have no idea what waiting on the other side of your journey," said Hiccup with a very fixed expression. "And I'm sorry for being the one to tell you this, but I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

Everyone gasped as they stared at him.

"Chore boy?"

Gabriel looked as if he was crazy. "Wait, don't be such an idiot! You better back off, Chore Boy."

"No, not from this," said Hiccup.

Krieg scoffed at him. "Did you say something kid? I will not allow that kind of stupidity again."

"Stupid not, I'm merely stating the facts as they are," said Hiccup plainly.

"This isn't a game."

"I never said it was. I'm going to conquer the Grand Line."

"No you won't!" Krieg yelled furiously. "It's true that we didn't have the information we needed, but my fleet of 5000 then was wiped out in just seven days you brat. That sea is Hell!"

Everyone was completely bewildered upon hearing this.

"What? One week?" Gabriel stared.

"Krieg's ships were wiped out in seven days?" Zale gaped.

"What happened out there?"

"Unfortunately I don't find your smart ass remarks very amusing," said Krieg through gritted teeth. "If you insist on this foolish behaviour, I will crush you right here right now."

Hiccup smiled and took up a fighting position. "Just try it."

"I can and I will," said Krieg doing the same thing. "It would be my pleasure to send you to an early grave you cocky runt."

His shoulder pads then opened up revealing the turrets beneath them and everyone backed away in fear. Krieg's eyes then turned towards Zeff and then Toothless and Snotlout arrived.

"What's going on, Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Do you need a hand?"

Snotlout smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been wanting to crack some heads for the past few days."

Everyone then immediately looked up at the two of them.

"Hey, guys," said Hiccup casually. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle this clown."

Snotlout snorted. "Fine, but the next fight is my mine you hear."

Krieg laughed. "Are those two guys your crew? That's a pretty small group you've got there, kid."

"I've actually got two others and hoping to get another one by the end of the day," said Hiccup as he looked turned his eyes to Ragnar.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Hiccup," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

Krieg then saw the look on Zeff's face which hadn't moved an inch and he immediately lowered his turret. "I'll deal with you later, right now I'm going to feed my men."

He then immediately grabs the bag of food and then looked at everyone present. "Those of you that don't wish to die can leave the restaurant now and escape that fate. The only things that I'm after all the logbook and this ship." He then began to make his way to the door, but then came to a complete stop. "However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered I have no problem of creating a pyre for every last one of you at sea, know that."

Eventually he left and made his way to his ship.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins were still on the _Going Tiger_ , they had stayed behind with Astrid and Fishlegs as Toothless and Snotlout went to investigate the noise.

"It's just got really quiet," said Tuffnut.

"Well, if Toothless is in there then everything should be fine," said Ruffnut assured.

"I know, but what if it's not?"

"Good point." Ruffnut then turned and looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Astrid! Fishlegs! Should we go in there too? What do you think?"

However, Astrid and Fishlegs were more focused on one of the wanted posters they had brought with them and they seemed completely oblivious to everything around them.

"You guys okay?" Ruffnut frowned.

Again they just stood there in silence.

"What with the silent treatment?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid then looked up and turned towards them. "Don't worry, we're fine."

"Is something wrong?" Fishlegs asked as he looked towards them.

The twins just looked at one another in confusion wondering why they were so fixated on one of the wanted posters they brought.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Squall just knelt there completely shaken. To make matters worse for him the cooks and started to recover and they weren't best pleased with him for bringing Krieg along.

"I'm so sorry, Ragnar" he said. "I never thought that it would be this way."

"You have nothing to apologise for, sailor," said Zeff. The cooks just stared at him openmouthed. "Every cook in this restaurant did what they thought was right, that's all that needs saying about that."

"But boss… why are you acting as if you're taking Ragnar's side?" Gabriel demanded. "This mess is his fault!"

"He's right, Ragnar is responsible for this whole damn thing!"

"Yeah, boss, that man is going to put your precious restaurant out of business!"

Zeff glared at them all. "You fools don't know what you're talking about! None of you have any idea what it's like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food and no water on the open ocean, there is no way that you can possibly understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It is the most difficult situation and man could ever face."

Gabriel stared. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, Zeff."

"The difference between all of you and Ragnar is that Ragnar knows," said Zeff plainly.

All the cooks looked at one another wondering what he meant by that.

Zeff then smirked. "If all you're going to do is stand around grumbling then leave this place and never come back."

Gabriel clenched his fist which was holding a harpoon. "I for one am going to stay and fight. I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat."

"I'm staying too! After all this is _our_ restaurant, isn't it?"

"That's right and this place is all I've got too."

All the chefs nodded and began picking up a weapon and were determined to fight, despite knowing who they were fighting against.

Squall looked at them as if they were crazy. "What are you doing? You saw how powerful Krieg is, right?"

"Hey, Squall," said Ragnar as he approached him. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone who is hungry is my moral duty, but…" He then bent down to the secret compartment and pulled out a gun holster which had a couple of pistols in it and strapped around his waist. "Now that your crew is well fed, I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscience I can now beat every last one of them to a bloodied pulp, if anyone tries to take the restaurant then their dead. I will kill them without a moment's hesitation. Got that?"

Squall gulped.

"Your real headcase, Ragnar," Gabriel huffed. "Letting him live and then threatening to kill him?"

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "Says the man who pulled keeps a bazooka in a restaurant."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and Sontlout. "What did I tell you?"

"Never mind him, what are we going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"We are up against Krieg, even though he is in pretty bad shape," Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup looked at Squall. "Hey, Squall, you said that you knew nothing about the Grand Line, but I thought that you've been there? And even if you were to the best of my knowledge, the only way he could return to the East Blue is by crossing the Red Line and there's no way you could do that within a week."

Everyone then immediately turned and looked at Squall. "Nothing makes any sense now," he said. "What happened to us on the seventh day of our journey through that curse at sea, I don't know if it was a dream or reality? I saw things that I cannot bring myself to believe, I know in my heart that it is impossible for that entire 50 ship fleet to be completely eradicated by a single man."

The cooks immediately panicked everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"It all happened so fast, as soon as this man appears he began to systematically sink our ships one after the other. If that raging storm had not come upon us when it did, then that monster would have destroyed our flagship as well. I don't know of a single other ship made it out, it all seems like a terrible nightmare burnt into my memory. I just want to forget, his eyes they would like a hawks, sharp and murderous. His gaze alone felt like the cold hand of death."

Toothless immediately looked up, because he knew the description of those either all too well. ' _What did he just say?_ '

"Well then that can only be the one known as Hawkeye," said Zeff folding his arms.

"What?" Squall blinked.

"Your description of his heartless gaze, is proof of his identity by itself, but the way he so easily decimated your fleet confirms there without a doubt that it is him."

Toothless just stood there shaking. "Hawkeye."

Hiccup looked at him. "He is known as the world's greatest swordsman, isn't he?"

Toothless nodded. "Yes, every swordsman knows that name and he's the man I've been searching for. Hawkeye is the sole reason I set out to sea."

"Could that man had some sort of score to settle with you guys?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"We didn't do anything to him," said Squall.

"Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap," Zeff suggested.

"Stupid cook? Why would he destroy an entire fleet something so trivial?" Squall yelled at the top of his voice.

Zeff merely smirked. "There's no reason to shout, it's just an example. I thought that you might want some friendly advice on what kind of a place the Grand Line is."

"And what kind of place is that?" Snotlout asked.

"He probably means that anything could happen in there," Toothless concluded.

Snotlout gulped. "Do we really have to go there?"

Hiccup smiled. "I know some of the things we might expect, I was partially raised on the Grand Line after all."

Squall looked up. "You were?"

"It's a long story," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Either way my life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line," said Toothless plainly. "My rival is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him."

Ragnar looked up at him. "I don't know whether you're brave or stupid, you can't just go into a fight carelessly especially not against an opponent this powerful."

"True, but I devoted my entire life to becoming the world's greatest swordsman," said Toothless folding his arms. "I made my choice and nothing is going to change my decision."

Ragnar shrugged and looked at Hiccup. "Interesting crewmate you've got."

Hiccup shrugged. "It may be a bit crazy and stupid, but nothing is going to stop my dream."

Zeff merely smiled.

"Enough!" Gabriel roared. "Do any of you maggots understand the current situation? That enormous galleon moored in front of our dear little restaurant is none other than Commodore Krieg's flagship! So why don't we check back into reality and deal with this?"

* * *

On the galleon, Krieg had finally reached the deck and is handed out the food he was given all the members of his crew. They then immediately began to scoff down the food as if they were possessed and soon all them were back to full strength.

Krieg sat there smiling at his crew cheered for their survival. "That's right and I'm glad that you all made it, because I'm going to need a healthy crew to go back to the Grand Line."

Immediately all the men stopped cheering instead of their Captain, because they had no desire to go back to the Grand Line any time soon or if ever.

Krieg could sense the uneasiness. "Hey, why the long faces?"

"Sir, why are we going back there?"

Krieg looked at him and then shot the man with his pistol. "Point taken. Are there any other objections?"

Upon seen there's the entire crew became enthusiastic about going back to the Grand Line. Krieg then immediately rose to his feet and looked at his men squarely in the eyes.

"First of all we need to take that floating restaurant," he said pointing to the restaurant below them. "Then we can abandon the wreck we are currently on before it falls apart. Don't worry about the enemy, they're just a bunch of prissy cooks, it won't take much to crush them."

However, unbeknownst to them sailing towards someone a small boat was a drake with black scales that matched Toothless'. The only difference was that his eyes were bright yellow instead of green.

Krieg was unaware of this and look to his men. "Attack!"

Immediately all of the crew grabbed a weapon and immediately rushed towards the side of the ship ready to board the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the restaurant everyone could hear the cries of the pirates and all of them clutch their weapons firmly in hand.

"Hear that? They're going to be here soon!"

"The restaurant is ours and I will fight to the death to keep it that way!"

The pirates were abseiling off the ship, but before they could reach the restaurant they heard something that sounded as if something was slicing through the wind. Then suddenly the galleon was split apart right down the middle in three different parts. The pirates immediately clung onto the ship was launched into the air due to the impact of whatever sliced through it.

Everyone in the restaurant just stared openmouthed at the site of the galleon literally being cut apart from the seams.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup stared.

"What's going on?" Krieg yelled at the top of his voice.

"Krieg, the main ship was cut!" a pirate yelled before he slipped into the ocean.

"It was cut?" Krieg roared. "What do you mean cut? Something sliced off this galleon? No way, it can't be that's impossible!"

Unfortunately, it was in the galleon soon landed in the water causing massive ripples in the sea shaking the restaurant. Everyone inside grabbed hold of anything that was nailed down to the floor.

"Raise the anchor!" Zeff yelled. "Or we'll sink along with them!"

"Yes, sir!" a cook yelled and immediately rushed out of the restaurant.

Hiccup immediately rushed out of the restaurant as quickly as he could.

Toothless looked up. "Wait, Astrid and the others are still on our ship out there!"

"I hope it's not too late," said Snotlout as he and Toothless rushed outside.

When they got outside they saw Krieg's flagship sinking into the sea, but then they saw the twins swimming towards them with frantic look on their faces.

"Hey, guys!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Ruff? Tuff?" Hiccup stared as he looked over the side. "Are you okay?"

Toothless notice they were short one ship. "What happened to the ship? Where is Astrid and Fishlegs? Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry, Toothless, I don't know how to say it, but they're gone," said Tuffnut.

"Then I'll tell them, Astrid and Fishlegs took off with all the treasure and sailed away!" Ruffnut yelled.

"They did what?" the three of them yelled.

Zeff then made his way onto the deck and he could see something sailing towards them through the mist. It was a small boat with cream lit candles on either side of the boat and sitting there was a middle-aged Drake immediately recognised him.

"That man is…"

Toothless looked up and turned towards the Drake sailing towards them and he too recognised him.

Krieg had somehow managed to grab hold of the railings on his galleon, which prevented him from falling into the water. His eyes immediately widened upon seen the Drake sailing through the wreckage of his ship.

"No, that bastard!" he gasped in horror. "He followed us back."

Toothless just stood there shaking. "It's him… he's here… Hawkeye."


	24. The Better Swordsman

Hiccup and the others managed to pull the twins onto the deck, they were in tons of trouble. Astrid and Fishlegs had run away with their ship, Krieg was attacking the restaurant and now Hawkeye had arrived slicing through Krieg's galleon.

"What did you say?" Snotlout yelled furiously.

"Are you sure that they sealed off with the _Going Tiger_?" Hiccup asked.

"What exactly happened?" Toothless demanded.

Tuffnut looked at him. "Well, it all happened in only a few minutes."

* * *

A few minutes ago before everything went upside down, the twins had been curious on why Astrid and Fishlegs were so fixated on the wanted posters.

"Hey, what's the matter guys?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister approached them. "We don't mean to prior anything, but what are you looking at?"

"Nothing really," said Astrid plainly.

Ruffnut looked over her shoulder and looked the wanted poster they were looking at. "Nice, now there is a good bounty pirate. I've got to say that I'm impressed, but I think you two are aiming a little too high going after Arlong, I'm not kidding that guy is really bad news. He was playing it: laying low for while, you know staying out of sight…"

"But these days that maniac is causing all sorts of trouble," Tuffnut nodded. "It is kind of tough walking away from a 20 million Gil bounty, though."

"That guy is so powerful that there is the slightest tiniest chance that we could lose and die," said Ruffnut.

They had been so fixated on Astrid they failed to notice Fishlegs had circled around them and then with one good shove he pushed them over the side and into the sea. Fishlegs had a sad look on his face and immediately turned his back on the twins as they popped their heads out of the sea.

"What you think you're doing?" Ruffnut yelled.

Astrid merely smiled down at them. "Doing business of course. Use your heads guys, we're thieves that only targets pirates and my next score is this ship. We never said that we were members of this crew, we were just travelling with them and nothing more. Even though we shared a short time with Hiccup and the gang, we sure had a lot of fun. Make sure that I tell them that I said if it's truly meant to be we'll see them real soon."

They then began making their way to the rudder leaving the twins completely bewildered.

"Hey, where you going?" Tuffnut yelled.

They were then pushed back by the waves as the _Going Tiger_ sailed away.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Ruffnut panicked.

"Our only job was to look after the ship and you're making us fail miserably!" Tuffnut yelled.

It was at that point that something sliced through the air and the galleon began to split apart causing ripples in the water. After that they swam their way to the restaurant where they met up with Hiccup and the others

* * *

The twins looked at Hiccup and the others pleadingly.

"And that's the story of how Astrid and Fishlegs took the ship," Ruffnut cried.

"Sorry," said Tuffnut.

Toothless slammed his fist against the wall the restaurant. "Dammit, they just had to make a bad situation worse."

"Those heartless thieves, Kaia, gave _us_ that ship," Snotlout growled. "And I think I was beginning to like that girl."

Hiccup immediately pulled out a spyglass and looked out to see. "Wait, I see the ship!" He then immediately looked at the twins. "Tell me where your boat is."

"We have it moored to the restaurant," said Tuffnut.

"Toothless, Snotlout, don't just stand there, take their ship and go and get Astrid and Fishlegs," Hiccup ordered.

"Why don't we just let them keep the ship, those two away more trouble than they're worth?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked at him forcefully. "Fishlegs is the only person I would accept is navigate on the ship and I still believe that Astrid will make a make an excellent first mate."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and could tell that he was not going to be dissuade. "Fine, we'll do it," Toothless sighed. "Certainly one high maintenance captain, you know that?" He then looked at Snotlout. "All right, Snotlout, let's go."

"Right," Snotlout nodded.

The twins immediately and tied to their ship and began sailing their way towards them.

"The ship is ready for action," they said.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "And what about you?"

"I think it's best that I stay here until I have everything sorted out, I still have a debt to pay with the restaurant," Hiccup pointed out.

"Be careful, the situation here could get really bad really fast," said Toothless.

"I know," Hiccup agreed.

The pirates was still clinging onto what remained of the galleon.

"We were supposed to be safe now. What's going on?"

"This ship has been broken to splinters!"

That's when they saw Hawkeye sailing towards them.

"Over there, it's that man!"

"He came back."

All the pirates were utterly terrified as Hawkeye sailed through the wreckage of the ship.

"Krieg, the man that destroyed our fleet is back! What are we going to do?"

Toothless turned and saw Hawkeye sailing through the wreckage. "Th-That's him." He could feel his heart beating erratically. "That man is…"

Krieg leaned over the railings and looked down at Hawkeye. ' _That son of a bitch_.'

The pirates were utterly terrified, paralysed with fear.

"That psyco followed us back here. He's going to kill us all."

"Everyone is going to die."

Hiccup looked towards Hawkeye. "I've heard stories about him for my father something tells me they weren't exaggerated."

Toothless nodded. "I've heard the same tales, only a handful of people have managed to survive by his hand."

"So that's Hawkeye."

"Yes, the greatest swordsman."

The chefs just stared at Hawkeye, because he was not holding a single weapon apart from a greatsword strapped to his back which had a black blade.

"That's got to be the guy that destroyed, Krieg's ship," Gabriel assumed. "He sunk 50 pirate ships out on the Grand Line all by himself."

"Looks like it came back to finish the job, but is that all he wants?" Zale wondered.

"Wait a minute, he just looks like any ordinary Drake, he doesn't even appear to have any special kind of special weapons with him," said a cook.

"He carries his weapon on his back," Zeff's explained.

All of them gasped in shock.

"That's impossible," said Gabriel.

"He couldn't have destroyed a galleon like that with nothing but a sword," said Zale.

"Hawkeye, is a true master, he is without a doubt the greatest swordsman in the world," said Zeff.

Toothless just stood there. ' _I never thought that I would meet him so soon. The time has come, for me to fulfil my promise._ '

One of the pirates glared at Hawkeye. "Y-You monster! Why are you doing this to us? What the Hell have we ever done to you?"

"Just killing time," said Hawkeye simply.

"Bastard!" the pirate yelled and pulled out a pair of pistols.

Hawkeye then immediately drew his sword with one hand, it had to be a good 20 inches long. The pirate then fired his pistols, but Hawkeye merely twisted his sword and the bullets bounced off the blade missing him entirely. He moved so fast that none of the pirates could see what had happened.

"What? I missed?" the pirates stared. "But I aimed straight for him?"

"He diverse at them," said a voice behind him. The pirate turned and to his astonishment he found Toothless standing there. "He changed the course of the bullets using the tip of his sword."

Hawkeye then immediately shaved his sword as if nothing had happened.

"That can't be," said the pirate stunned. Toothless smiled and then approached him. "Hold on, who do you think you are?"

One of the pirates then noticed the three swords strapped around his waist. "He's got three swords, it couldn't be."

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently all with such grace," said Toothless addressing Hawkeye.

Hawkeye looked at him. "There's no strength in swordplay based upon force."

"Did you also use that sword to slice up this ship?"

"I did."

"Then it's true, you're the best."

Hawkeye just sat there in silence and it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"I sailed out to sea for only one reason, to meet you," said Toothless.

"And what is your goal?" Hawkeye asked curiously.

"To beat you," Toothless simply.

Hawkeye smiled. "How foolish."

Toothless then drew _Light Fury_ and pointed it straight at him. "You've got spare time so let's do this."

The pirates stared at Toothless in shock.

"No way, it's him, Toothless of the Three Sword Style!"

Krieg looked immensely intrigued. "Really? A Pirate Hunter."

Ragnar too was shocked. "He's a what?"

Snotlout could see that the _Going Tiger_ was drifting further and further away. "Hey, Hiccup, we better hurry. Come on, the _Going Tiger_ is about to say right out of sight."

Hiccup was more focused on Toothless than anything else.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Snotlout blinked.

Hawkeye just sat on his boat. "A fight? You're a weak pitiful creature."

Toothless just stood there unshaken and Hawkeye suddenly vanished, a split second later he landed on the wreckage of that galleon opposite Toothless.

"If you are in fact a competent swordsman, you should see the disparity in our abilities even before we crossed swords," said Hawkeye. "I must ask you why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage or is it simply your ignorance?"

"My ambition, dries me" Toothless answered as he placed his _Light Fury_ in his mouth. He then drew his other two swords. "Also I made a promise I intend to keep."

The chefs just looked outside the restaurant in wonder.

"The greatest swordsman in the world going up against Toothless, two masters of swordplay," said Gabriel. "What kind of a fight is this going to turn out to be?"

"There is another person alive who can defeat Toothless, he's already the best in the world!" said Tuffnut.

Hawkeye then immediately reached into his jacket and pulled out a small knife.

"Funny, what you think you're going to do with that?" Toothless asked.

"It will be more than adequate, after all you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon would you?" Hawkeye asked. "You might have quite the reputation in the East Blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four. Unfortunately, I don't carry any blade smaller than this one."

Toothless glared at him. "I've had just about enough of your attitude." He then immediately dashed towards Hawkeye as quickly as he could. ' _Now you die!_ '

"You have no idea how big the world really is," said Hawkeye narrowing his eyes."

" _Triple Dragon Fang!_ " Toothless roared.

He then swung all three blades towards Hawkeye, but astonishingly he was able to block them with his simple pocket knife.

Toothless' eyes widened in shock. "What the—?"

"Toothless," Hiccup called.

The twins just stared openmouthed.

"What? Toothless' attack was stopped?" Ruffnut stared.

"But that's crazy! That attack never fails to stop an enemy!" Tuffnut yelled in bewilderment. "What's going on here?"

Toothless was completely stunned. ' _I can't move my swords. What has he done? No one has been able to defend against that technique and he stopped it with a pocket knife. No, this can't be happening, he can't be this much better than me? There's no way that our skills are this far apart._ '

Toothless had jumped back and then charged in for another swing. "I'm not that far behind from the world's strongest!"

Toothless then began swinging his swords as quickly as he could, but Hawkeye just kept on blocking his attacks with his pocket knife. To add injury to insult he was barely moving his hand either. Eventually he pushed back and Toothless toppled over much to the shock of the twins.

"You just toying with him, right?" Tuffnut asked. "Fight for real!"

"Toothless!" Ruffnut cried.

Toothless glared at Hawkeye. "You can't be that much better than me!"

Toothless then immediately charge at him once again, but Hawkeye merely backed away using his pocket knife to block every single swing. Eventually he was backed away to a railing, but he merely jumped on top of it and then jumped into the air as Toothless brought down his sword slicing through it.

He then landed directly behind Toothless, who quickly turned around and began swinging his sword at him once again. However no matter what he did, Hawkeye was able to block it flawlessly.

"Such ferocious swordplay," said Hawkeye.

Toothless then swung _Light Fury_ towards him, but once again he blocked it with a pocket knife. The attack was powerful enough to send a small shock wave across the deck. Everyone was transfixed upon the battle, even Krieg's pirates.

"How can he defend against Toothless Three Sword Style with such a small knife?"

"He's more of a monster will blade than the great Toothless."

Toothless kept on pressing his attack and didn't let up in the slightest. ' _I did not devote my entire life to swordsmanship to be dispatched by a toy like this!_ '

Hawkeye then sidestepped and Toothless lost his footing. Hawkeye then immediately slammed his hand right on top of Toothless' neck and as he felt he began to remember the countless defeats that he suffered from Bladewhip's hand. He began to remember the promise they shared and the constant training he went through so that he could take out his frustration the moment he heard that she died.

Toothless hit the ground and was barely conscious, but regardless he began to pick himself up and faced Hawkeye once again. ' _I will defeat this man, for her._ '

Toothless then advanced towards him, though he was stumbling slightly and swung another one of his blade at him. Hawkeye merely moved out of the way and he toppled over and he was completely worn out.

Hawkeye looked down at him. "What is it then? What weight you carry upon your shoulders, speak up weakling!"

The twins had seen enough and immediately drew their swords.

"How dare you call him a weakling, you will pay for that!" Tuffnut yelled.

"We'll teach you a lesson!" Ruffnut yelled.

They were about to jump off the boat, but Hiccup grabbed the two of them and held them down.

"Ruff! Tuff! No! Get back here!" he yelled. "Just stay put."

Snotlout just stood there. "Hiccup?"

Toothless had picked himself up once again and faced Hawkeye. "No! I won't lose, I refuse to be defeated!"

The two of them just stood there in utter silence and all anyone could hear was the waves in the ocean.

Toothless then immediately took up a swords stance. He stood up straight and raised his arms placing the blades of his other two swords behind _Light Fury_. " _Tiger Trap!_ "

He then moved in towards Hawkeye, but he merely plunged his dagger into his chest stopping him in his tracks. Everyone just stared in horror as blood began to pour out of the wound, thankfully he had plunged the knife just above his heart so he was still alive.

"You were defeated, yet he won't step back," said Hawkeye curiously. "Why not?"

"I don't know," said Toothless honestly. "But I will not run, even if I retreat a single step I would be shattering the promises that I made. I can't run, I would lose my honour. You see without that there would be nothing left of me."

"That is what defeat is."

Toothless snorted. "Then I won't accept defeat."

"Then you'll die."

"I would rather die than give up."

Hawkeye looked at him. ' _A strong heart indeed. He chooses death, before defeat._ ' He then removed his knife and placed it back into his jacket pocket. "Sir, state your name."

Toothless raised his swords and placed them in a position the handles in a position that resembled a triangle. "I am Toothless."

"I'll remember that," said Hawkeye is he drew his greatsword. "No one is strong as you has come around in quite some time. So as a swordsman is courtesy, I will use the world's strongest black sword to finish you."

Toothless nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Everyone was completely stunned at the stand-off.

"Whoa, he took it out!"

"That's the saw that sliced up the ship."

Toothless stood strong and firm. ' _This is it, it will either be the world's strongest or death._ '

Hawkeye then placed both hands upon his greatsword and everyone just watched in anticipation.

"That's enough, Toothless! Stop it!" Ruffnut pleaded.

" _Three Sword Style: Secret Technique!_ " Toothless yelled as he began spinning the sword so fast that it was almost a blur.

Hawkeye then immediately charge towards him. " _Fall!_ "

" _Three Thousand Worlds!_ " Toothless roared.

He then swung his sword at the exact same time that Hawkeye swung his and the two of them past one another. Everyone then watched and then suddenly the swords in Toothless' hand shattered to pieces and blood began to pour out of his chest. He then fell to his knee feeling completely exhausted, he had given it his all but the power difference between the two of them were staggering.

' _I've lost_ ,' he said as he removed Light Fury from his mouth and sheathed the sword. ' _Never in my life did I imagine I'd lose. So this is the power of the greatest in the world_.'

He then rose to his feet and faced Hawkeye and raised his arms.

Hawkeye was taken aback by this gesture. "But why?

"Scars on the back of a swordsman shame," Toothless answered simply.

Hawkeye smiled and held a firm grip upon his sword. "Fine."

He then swung his greatsword down onto Toothless and his entire chest was sliced open.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

Hawkeye looked at Toothless as he dropped his sword. "You shouldn't rush these things, young man."

"Toothless!" Snotlout cried.

"Toothless!" the twins yelled.

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

Ragnar just stared in bewilderment. ' _Why?_ ' He remembered what Toothless had said inside the restaurant to them all. ' _He's insane, his opponent was way out of his league. How this fight would and was clear from the start, why choose death?_ ' He then immediately looked at Toothless as he fell into the ocean. "Don't be stupid, give up your ambition and live!"

Krieg's pirates were completely startled I what they had witnessed.

"So, this is the power of the Grand Line, it's terrifying."

"The Pirate Hunter Toothless was as helpless as a newborn baby."

Hiccup was utterly furious and immediately transformed into his human dragon form. "Damn you!"

The twins immediately jumped into the sea and began swimming after Toothless before he drowned.

"Toothless!" they cried.

Hiccup then immediately took off and swung a fist towards Hawkeye. This sudden transformation startled everyone present.

"He must be some kind of freak," said a cook.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Since when could he do that?"

Krieg just stood there calmly as his pirates' stared openmouthed. "So that loudmouth little twerp has the power of the Devil Fruit."

Hawkeye merely sidestepped out of the way and hiccup's fist collided with the wreckage of that galleon.

He then looked at Hiccup as he attempted to free his arm. "Are you that young warrior's comrade? I'm impressed with you for not interfering."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he finally freed his hand. "It wasn't my fight, but now I'm starting to wish that I interfered."

"Fear not, there's nothing to be upset about. Your friend will live," Hawkeye assured.

Hiccup looked out to see and saw the twins had retrieved Toothless from the sea, he was bleeding badly but the wound wasn't as deep as everyone believed.

"Toothless, say something, please," Ruffnut pleaded.

Hiccup looked up. "Toothless!"

Toothless spanner bit of blood and the twins immediately swam towards the boat and Snotlout help them get aboard.

"Come on, let's hurry and get him out of the water," said Snotlout as he pulled Toothless on board.

Once he and the twins were on board, Snotlout immediately pulled out a medical kit. "I've got some medicine, here!"

Hawkeye just stood there with his arms crossed. "It's still far too early for you to die. My name is Hawkeye, you're strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes I will hold this title as the greatest swordsman in the world and wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills, then seek me out, Toothless!"

The twins were still concerned about Toothless' well-being.

"Please say something," Tuffnut pleaded.

"Anything!" Ruffnut begged.

Zeff just stood there firm. "Not just anyone can earn the regard of Hawkeye."

Hawkeye then turned and looked at Hiccup. "You… what is your goal?"

"To become the Pirate King," Hiccup answered.

Hawkeye smiled. "Your ambitions are even more loftier then your friend's, that is quite the task."

"So long as I have strong friends like him, I know that I'll make it," said Hiccup firmly.

"He's alive!" Snotlout cried from the boat looking immensely relieved. "He was just unconscious."

"Toothless," Tuffnut cried.

"If you're alive then say something," Ruffnut pleaded.

Toothless then grabs _Light Fury_ and raised the blade high into the air. "Hiccup, can you hear me?" he choked.

"Yeah!" Hiccup called.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know that you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world," said Toothless apologetically. "I've let you down, please forgive me."

He then coughed up some blood.

"Okay, okay, stop talking now," said Tuffnut.

"Toothless!" Ruffnut cried.

"I solemnly swear that this moment forward that I will never lose again!" Toothless promised. "Until the day comes when I defeat him and take his title! I will never… never be defeated! Is that okay, King of the Pirates?"

Hiccup merely smiled. "Fine by me."

Hawkeye smiled slightly. "You're a good team, I hope to see you again someday."

Hawkeye was then making his way to his boat, but Krieg stepped forward.

"Hey, Hawkeye," he called and Hawkeye came to a stop. "I was under the impression that you had come here to take my life. Won't you here to kill me, Ruler of the East Blue?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I've had enough fun for today so I'm going home to get some rest," Hawkeye admitted.

Krieg smirked and cracked his neck. "I don't care if you've had enough, I haven't even gotten started."

Unsurprisingly, his men weren't exactly thrilled that he wanted Hawkeye to stay, especially after what they have seen in the past 10 minutes alone.

"Um, but sir…"

"Maybe it's not a good idea to try to keep them here."

Krieg ignored them and focuses attention on Hawkeye and then immediately opened up his turrets and held out a couple of pistols.

"Now it's time to die!" Krieg yelled unleashing a large of bullets.

"He just won't learn, will he?" said Hawkeye as he drew his sword.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and the rupture of water consumed the area. The explosion caused many of Krieg's pirates flying, but Hawkeye had somehow managed to avoid the attack and escaped.

"Damn, he escaped," Krieg muttered.

Hiccup had flown over towards the restaurant scaring many of the cooks and then he turned his attention onto Snotlout and the others.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup called.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout blinked.

"Go on ahead, I'll leave Astrid and Fishlegs to you," Hiccup ordered.

"Roger that, don't you worry about a thing, Toothless and I are going to get them right back and you make sure you get that cook to join our crew!" Snotlout yelled. "And then on the _Going Tiger_ all of us will set sail to the Grand Line!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hiccup smiled.

Krieg had managed to gather his men or what was left of them and turned towards the restaurant. "All right, men. We ran into a little distraction from our plan, but the real fight starts now! We are going to take that ship!"

"Yes, sir!"

Hiccup looked at Zeff. "So, boss, if I take down these pirates will my debt to you be paid?"

Zeff shrugged. "Suit yourself."


	25. The Invincible Pearl

There was now a stand-off between the chefs of the Baratie and Krieg and the remainder of his pirates.

Hiccup was standing on the railings and turned his eyes to Zeff. "Okay, you promised that if I take care of these pirates that my debt to you will be paid."

"That's the deal," Zeff nodded. "I see saving my restaurant from a gang of hooligans is more than efficient of a chore."

"That's put it mildly," Hiccup smiled.

Zeff looked at him curiously. "So, kid, you said that you were going to be King of the Pirates, were you serious?"

"I was," Hiccup nodded.

"I've seen a whole lot of pirates in my day, but you're the first to state his desire so clearly and without doubt."

"I imagine you probably have better blot of pirates, considering you used to be one, right?" Hiccup looked at him curiously. "So, tell me what was your goal when you started out the life of a pirate?"

"I do my best to forget about the past," Zeff admitted. "I am the owner of Baratie now and that is quite enough for me."

* * *

Krieg meanwhile was rallying his men to his cause, no doubt realising that several of them were quite nervous after the arrival of Hawkeye.

"Men, if we can capture that ship, the Grand Line will be ours for the taking," he said pointing at the restaurant. "No more pretending to be Marines all raising the white flag of surrender. None of our enemies will suspect that we're a threat with a ship like that, in that though they will always be a sneak attack."

The pirates began to nod in agreement.

"He's right, that boat would come in handy."

"No one would think that pirates were in such a ridiculous-looking ship."

However some of the pirates was still uneasy about returning to the Grand Line.

"But Krieg, even if we enter the Grand Line again using that vessel what if we come across someone like Hawkeye again? Then what we do?"

Krieg looked at him in frustration and immediately shot him. "I really appreciate the input, sailor. Anything else?" He then pointed his pistol at the other pirates.

"N-No!"

Krieg narrowed his eyes at them. "Do you think any ordinary man can cut up a sailing ship like that? That man probably has the power of the Devil Fruit. Although all those with Devil Fruits powers are rare and legendary to us, I assure you they are commonplace on the Grand Line. Hawkeye must have used some sort of strange power when he sliced our ship to ribbons, one where on the Grand Line those powers won't be special even that freakish runt will be considered normal."

He then clenched his fist and looked directly at Zeff. "That old geezer, Red Foot Zeff, sailed those seas for a year. It stands to reason that he had strategies in dealing with those monsters, the techniques of surviving that parade of weirdos must be written in the old man's logbook along with clues to the One Piece."

The pirates began to smile.

"I see, you're a genius."

"All we have to do is to get that logbook and the ship, then we'll be able to find our way to the One Piece again."

"You hear that boys, now let's get to it! The restaurant will be ours!" Krieg roared.

All the pirates immediately cheered.

* * *

Gabriel and Zale then made their way to the figurehead and then sat down in a few seats inside of it.

"You pirates go will have to get through us first," Gabriel smiled.

"We must protect the ship, no matter what happens," said Zale.

The two of them then place their feet on top of some pedals, but they were completely flummoxed by the buttons and levers.

"Now how does this thing work?" Zale pondered.

"Hurry up!" Gabriel yelled.

* * *

Ragnar sighed. "This restaurant will be a battlefield."

He then began to remember as a kid that he had sailed on a ship which was sailing through a rough storm. The sea had been so powerful that it had knocked him off the deck of the ship.

"In times like these make you reflect on your life," said Zeff's voice. "I think that I was meant for something else, I think if I can make it out of this life I'll build a restaurant as my final purpose. A restaurant is my final purpose."

Ragnar then turned to one of the cooks. "Go to the control room and open up the fins."

The cook stared at him. "What? No, that's a bad idea. If we do that we would be giving the enemy a foothold."

Ragnar then tapped the restaurant. "And that's just fine, we've got to do whatever it takes to keep those guys out of this place. If they destroy the inside then the old man will complain forever."

Zeff narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say something you brat?"

"You heard me," said Ragnar and then turned to the cook. "Now go."

Cook nodded. "Yes, sir."

The pirates then came rushing in and Hiccup began to make his move.

"I hope you guys already, because I'm coming for you," said Hiccup as he flapped his wings and flew into the air.

The pirates immediately panicked as they saw him heading towards them.

"He's coming this way!"

Hiccup then began spinning into a barrel wall. " _Barrel Roll! Multiple Blasts!_ "

Hiccup then fired a rise of plasma blast's that it me that struck the pirates like ducks in a shooting gallery. Krieg looked at him in annoyance as his men fell into the sea one by one, Hiccup soon straightened out and hovered right in front of him.

The cooks just smiled in admiration.

"Did you see that? Go, kid!"

The pirates were completely winded by the attack.

"What's up with that guy?"

"Yeah, he's crazy."

"I see that Hiccup hasn't lost his stuff," said Ragnar.

"Ragnar, you should pay special attention on how that boy fights," Zeff advised. "Don't take your eyes off him for a second until this fight is over. Is that clear?"

Hiccup was hovering in midair looking down at Krieg.

"Let me get this straight you are attacking the restaurant that gave you food, looks like I'm going out to teach you some manners," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Krieg laughed. "So you want to fight over the water where there's no place to stand, huh? A bold move from someone like you, the Devil Fruit has taken your ability to swim, hasn't it?"

"I don't see how that has any bearings on your situation," said Hiccup bluntly. "In case you haven't noticed I'm able to fly over the water so I say I'm the one with the advantage."

Meanwhile the chef from earlier had managed to reach the control room.

"Ragnar, here comes the fins!" he yelled.

He then pulled down on the lever activating a mechanism and then suddenly the water began to stir ferociously. Then from out of the water to wooden platforms emerged like a pair of fins on a fish.

"What is this?"

"Now we have somewhere to fight them."

Ragnar then stepped onto the platform calmly. "My cooks and I will never give up defending this place so you can expect a hard fight."

Krieg smiled. "I see, good plan bringing up all that extra decking genius. Now we don't have to take the fight inside, I would hate to damage my future ship and make no mistake it will be mine."

The cooks and made their way onto the platform or them holding weapons.

"We will never let you have the restaurant!"

"That's right, we mean business," said Gabriel's voice.

"We're battle cooks, now!" Zale yelled.

Suddenly the restaurants figurehead detached itself from the ship and then three large cannons emerged from its mouth. Gabriel and Zale were inside pushing down on the pedals to make it move and began to guide it towards Krieg.

"Set sail Mackerel Head One, the Baratie's secret weapon," Gabriel smiled.

"So, if you want to live I would suggest running away now!" Zale yelled.

Krieg didn't look very impressed. "What is that thing?"

"No idea," Hiccup admitted.

"Paddle faster!" Gabriel yelled at Zale.

"No you paddle faster!" Zale yelled back.

They then positioned themselves towards the pirates and aimed the cannons directly at them.

"Fire!" Gabriel ordered.

They can instruct what was left of the ship causing many of the pirates began to panic as the remainders of the ship began to sink beneath the waves. The cooks on the restaurant cheered for them enthusiastically.

"Yeah, get them!"

"Yeah, get them guys! Get them! Blow them away, you can do it!"

Gabriel was laughing as they demolished what remained of the ship.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Gabriel! This one counts!" Zale yelled.

Gabriel nodded. "Right." They then began to turn the ship towards Krieg, who just stood there. "Krieg, say your prayers! Little did you know that this Sea Restaurant Baratie had a powerful weapon just waiting to be unleashed!"

They then fired the cannons directly at Krieg, but he merely raised his hand and blocks the attack. Then he caught the ship just before it rammed into the wreckage of the galleon.

"What happened? Did we bump into something?" Gabriel asked.

"We're not moving!" Zale yelled as he pressed down on the pedals as hard as he could.

"I am Krieg, the man that will rule the oceans!" Krieg roared.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's going to be me," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have time for these stupid games! Yet out of here!"

Krieg then immediately lifted the boat into the air with his bare hand.

"No way! He's so strong!" Gabriel stared.

Krieg then send the ships flying into the air towards the restaurant causing a bit of panic amongst the chefs.

"It's coming straight for us!"

"The restaurant, oh, no!"

Ragnar then jumped into the air so high that it looked as if he was flying and he was heading straight towards the falling boat. Then to everyone's amazement he stopped it with a kick and began heading straight towards the fins.

"Ragnar!" the cooks cheered.

Krieg was utterly astonished by Ragnar's technique. "No way."

"I see hasn't lost his stuff either," Hiccup smiled.

The pirates were completely astonished from what they just witnessed.

"He's got legs of steel!"

"He kicks back that crazy boat just like it was nothing."

"Very impressive," said Krieg reluctantly.

"Nice one, Ragnar," said a cook.

"They think they were impressed with his kicks, wait until they see how he shoots," Hiccup smiled.

The only two that weren't impressed by this display was Gabriel and Zale and the two of them had just climbed out of the wreckage and they were pretty annoyed with Ragnar.

"What's the deal?" Gabriel roared.

"Are you trying to crush your friends?" Zale glared.

"So you would have preferred if you wrecked the restaurant?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll shut up you crazy fool!" Gabriel muttered.

"And quit acting so cool, you wouldn't be so smug if you had killed us," Zale glared.

"All right ladies, do you think you can wrap this up another time?" said a voice. "We have business to attend to."

They turned and saw the pirates has climbed onto the fins and all them had drawn their swords.

"Get them!" a cook yelled.

He and a few other cooks in charge of the pirates, but they merely sliced or crushed their weapons with their swords and clubs. They then sent the cooks flying against the railings, it was easy to see that they were completely outmatched.

"You guys still don't get it," said a pirate. "Even well-armed you're still cooks and we're expert fighters that are way out of your league. So, why don't you be good little cooks and run along to a safe to restaurant, perhaps one on land, huh?"

"Come on, guys, why are you letting them beat you up so easily, huh?" Zale yelled.

"And you still call yourselves fighting cooks?" Gabriel roared.

"Well, these pirates are really good. They're totally different from the ones we fought before."

A pirate glared at them. "It's insulting that you compare us with that average riffraff. We are the great _Krieg Pirates_ and we are the absolute rulers of the East Blue!"

"Let it be known to all that this garish boat already belongs to the great and powerful _Krieg Pirates_ ," said Krieg.

Ragnar merely smiled. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, you and your cronies will never set foot in our restaurant."

Zeff nodded. "He's right, men!"

"You know what, "said Gabriel as he picked up a harpoon. "I've been a cook or my life, I have worked at a lot of restaurants and got fired from them all from scuffling and living hard."

"And after years of wondering we finally found a home here," said Zale.

10 years ago a very young Gabriel and Zale were looking for jobs is cooks and eventually made their way to the Baratie.

"Anybody here?" Gabriel yelled as he and Zale burst into the restaurant. "This is a restaurant that owned by a guy named Red Foot Zeff, right?"

"Hey, we found this damn cook wanted sign, is it true?" said Zale holding up a flyer.

The only ones inside the kitchen were Zeff, who was peeling the potatoes, and a young Ragnar, who was busy cooking.

"Yeah, it's true," said Zeff without turning round to face them. "But you need to understand that this is no ordinary restaurant. It really doesn't matter who they are or where they come from, if someone comes in hungry we will feed them until they're stuffed. Do I make myself clear? Can you handle that?"

"Sir," said Gabriel and Zale saluting.

Soon they were wearing the uniform and began cooking, Zeff was watching them and immediately tasted this suit that Gable had been making.

"I wouldn't serve anyone slop like this!" he yelled tackling Gabriel's head with a ladle.

Gabriel then punched Zale out of the blue.

"Hey, why did you hit me?" Zale yelled.

"Share victory share defeat," said Gabriel simply as he placed him in a neck lock.

Back in the present Gabriel and Zale were smiling at the pirates with glee.

"We like fighting and cooking. So, this place is perfect for us" said Gabriel.

"That's right," Zale nodded. "There's no other place like this."

Ragnar looked directly at the pirates. "You hear that? Now that is true fighting spirit!"

"Committing ourselves to cooking and fine conceding day in and day out is a fierce battle," Gabriel continued. "Compared to that, these pirates are nothing."

The cooks nodded and began to pick themselves up.

"He's right, yeah."

"Let's fight!"

Gabriel and Zale then immediately led the charge.

"Protect Zeff!" Gabriel roared.

"Protect the restaurant!" Zale yelled.

The two of them then knocked the pirates aside as if they were bunch of bowling pins and soon the fighting commenced.

However, a beefy man began swimming towards the restaurant, he was wearing armour completely encased his body and was holding a pair of small hand shields. Engraved upon the arm and shield were pearls and he was even wearing a large one on top of his head.

Suddenly, something hard struck Gabriel and he was sent flying.

"What the hell was that?" said Zale startled.

The armoured man began to lift himself onto the deck and then he flexed something. A split second later something struck Zale and he was not the deck just like Gabriel.

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?" said the armoured man.

Hiccup blinked. "Who's that?"

The man laughed. "So, let's do this, but before we begin it's only fair that I give you a warning. I am Pearl the invincible shield!"

The pirates beamed upon seeing him.

"Yeah, it's Pearl!"

Zeff looked at Gabriel and Zale. "Gabriel! Zale! Are you boys okay?"

"I'd say that pair is far from okay," said Pearl. "Those two have just experienced my _Pearl Surprise_ , one of my signature punches you bumbling pathetic idiot."

A pirate then approached Gabriel and saw his kitchen knife. "Hey, look at that," he smiled as he grasped the knife. "Nice knife, I think I'll take it."

Gabriel then immediately grabbed hold of the knife and tried to seem as the pirate couldn't loosen his grip.

"What? Come on, let it go! I said give it to me!"

It was then that he noticed that Ragnar was looking down at him with a dark expression and a split second later he kicked him hard in the face. The kick was so hard that the man was sent flying and slammed into another bunch of pirates. The kitchen knife began spinning into the air and Ragnar courted perfectly in his hand.

The pirates were sent flying until they slammed right into Pearl's armour and they struggle so much force that they were knocked unconscious.

Hiccup smiled. "Ragnar's iron hard kicks never cease to amaze me."

Ragnar then glared at the pirates. "Kitchens knife is a cook's soul! How dare you filthy pirates tried to desecrate one with your grubby little hands!"

Gabriel winced as he looked up at Ragnar. "Ragnar."

Ragnar then handed in the knife. "Just stay down and hang on to this." Gabriel took the knife and nodded. "I'm going to teach these bozos a lesson."

The pirates immediately charged at him with their swords drawn.

"You must be out of your mind if you think we're going to be beaten by a mere cook!"

Then as quick as a flash Ragnar immediately grabbed his pistols and aimed them at the pirates. The sound of gunshots were heard and the pirates collapsed to the ground one by one, each and every single bullet hit in the exact same place on each individual pirate.

"I'll show you mere a mere cook after I fflé every one of you bastrds," said Ragnar darkly.

Pearl scoffed. "How very impudent of you to defeat them all with just with your kicks and your guns. Am I to be impressed by that?"

"I'm a cook remember, I couldn't do my job very well as I've ruined my hands in battle," said Ragnar as he raised one of his legs. "Which is why I have created a fighting style that relies only on my legs and pinpoint accuracy with my bullets."

"Is that so, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you won't leave a scratch on me," Pearl sneered. "I'm a hundred percent invincible you see, I have one of my 65 battles completely and totally unscathed. It is quite remarkable really, no one has ever shared a single drop of my blood in battle. No one." He raised his shield is gleefully. "Now do you see my power?" He then began slamming the shields against one another. "I might very well be a gentleman, but I am not gentle. Got it?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a joke, because it wasn't even a little bit funny?"

Krieg then began spinning a wrecking ball around and looked directly at Hiccup, whose back was turned at the time.

"Dropping your guard is a good way to end up dead you brat!" Krieg yelled and tossed the wrecking ball directly at him.

Hiccup turned around in time to be struck with the wrecking ball and it sent him flying towards the restaurant.

Pearl was still looking at Ragnar with absolute confidence. "Even battleships cannons don't work on me. I come out from any attack completely unharmed!"

Hiccup then slammed into the back of Pearl's head and he landed on the ground next to Ragnar. Hiccup began lifting himself up and dusted himself down.

"It's a good thing my scales are harder than iron or else that could have turned out nasty," said Hiccup.

Pearl just stood there and it appeared the contact from Hiccup and created a nosebleed. With his fingers he began to examine the blood and he looked utterly horrified.

Krieg groaned. "This isn't good."

The pirates immediately panicked upon seen the blood.

"Blood!"

"No!"

"Pearl, don't worry!"

"It's only a nosebleed, Pearl!"

"We know that it's not a battle wound!"

"So just keep calm, okay."

Pearl looked utterly flabbergasted and horrified upon seen the blood. "These people aren't just mean… there dangerous."

Everyone was confused and was wondering why they were so panicky about a simple nosebleed.

"So, uh, mind tell me why everyone is freaking out?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Why would they be worried about a simple nosebleed?"

Pearl then began slamming his shields together in a panic.

"Calm down! It's just a nosebleed, don't lose your cool! Relax!" Krieg yelled.

Pearl did not relax, he just kept on slamming his shields together.

"What is that guy doing?" Ragnar asked in confusion.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" Pearl yelled repeatedly. Suddenly his entire armour was entirely consumed by bright blue flames. "Danger!"

The pirates immediately panicked upon seen this.

"Oh no, it started!"

"When he gets upset, he catches fire!"

Hiccup looked at them. "Come again?"

" _Fire Pearls Special Treat!_ " Pearl roared and immediately fired several pellets covered in flames in all different directions.

Hiccup and Ragnar barely avoided them, the pirates on the other hand weren't so lucky and were panicking as they try to put themselves out.

"Perish in my flames, with my shields and this inferno I am invincible!" Pearl roared.

Krieg groaned as he saw the flames consuming the fin. "That moron! We need that ship and he's going to destroy it!"

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "All this for a nosebleed? Overreact much?"

"You're not kidding," said Ragnar.

The pirates in the ocean could only watch as the flames consumed the fin.

"Oh no, were either going to burn or drown."

"This isn't good, the restaurant is going to catch fire."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. ' _Not on my watch._ '

Ragnar then immediately jumped into the ring of fire, which was the only place not consumed by flames as Pearl was standing there.

"Wait, you'll get burnt!" Gabriel yelled.

"There's no way let you torch our dreams!" Ragnar yelled and then slammed a powerful kick against Pearl's shoulder.

However, the armour he was wearing a saw the impact. Ragnar then quickly jumped back to avoid getting burned from the flames.

"That guy is either brave or dumb," said a pirate.

"That cook is going to burn."

Pearl looked at Ragnar in bewilderment. "But these flames scare everyone away!"

Ragnar folded his arms and smirked. "Well, if I was scared by fire I wouldn't be a very good cook would I?"

Pearl looked at him furiously. "I hate him! I hate that defying gentleman!"

Ragnar merely just stood there calmly and then quickly stood on his hands and dealt another's devastating kick. This time he struck Pearl in the face where there was no armour to protect him or flames. The attack was strong enough to knock Pearl to the floor much to the astonishment of the pirates.

"Whoa, he got in good."

"Yeah, he just broke through Pearl's invincible wall."

Pearl picked himself up and was now much more furious than he was to begin with. "You foolish cook, you're totally insane! I'll… kill… you!" He then crossed his arms over his chest. "Fire! I need more fire! _Fire Pearls_!"

Then just like before he unleashed another barrage of flaming pellets and they were aiming directly at the restaurant or more precisely the entrance.

"No, the whole boat is going to burn!" a pirate panicked.

A cook looked a bit frantic. "If the blaze gets to the kitchen the ship will explode."

Zeff merely stood at the entrance, in fact he hadn't moved an inch from it since the battle began.

"Move Zeff!"

"Get out of there! Run!"

Zeff did not move and instead spun around on his one good leg. He swung his peg leg around creating an updraught which immediately put out the flaming pellets they fell to the ground harmlessly. Everyone was utterly amazed with the way he dealt with Pearl's attack.

Pearl just stared openmouthed. "What? No way, he put out my _Fire Pearls_?"

Zeff just stood there. " _Fire Pearls_ , hey? That's kid stuff."

"Wow, a gust from his kick put out all of those flames," said a cook astonished.

"Impossible!" a pirate yelled in bewilderment. "I don't believe it! Red Foot Zeff, is still just as strong as ever!"

Hiccup smiled. "Way to go, old man. I'm impressed."

Krieg wasn't too pleased with this development immediately grabbed the chain of his wrecking ball. "So, it's finally come down to this, huh? I've got no choice, I have to smash the fins or else the boat will burn."

He then began spinning the wrecking ball over his head and immediately launched it towards the fin more precisely where both Ragnar and Pearl were standing on.

"Ragnar, watch out?" Gabriel yelled.

"He can't escape, he surrounded by fire," said a cook.

Ragnar could only stand there was the wrecking ball got closer and closer towards him, Pearl too was panicking. Then emerging right through the flames was Hiccup in his dragon human form which clearly shielded him from the heat.

"The chore boy!" a cook cried.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup yelled slamming his fist into the wrecking ball.

The impact of his punch sent the wrecking ball strictly back to Krieg much to everyone's amazement and it slammed into the massed of his wrecked ship. The mast then began to tip towards the fin, Hiccup and Ragnar moved out of the way, but Pearl, whose back was against the mast, was unaware of what was going on. As a result the massed struck him right on top of the head knocking him out cold.

"Pearl is down and he's not get backup this time!" said a pirate.

"No, Pearl!"

"Well, that's one way to take down the invincible shield," said Ragnar.

"We should have watched his back," said Hiccup.

Krieg was now furious. "You want something done right, you've got no choice but to do it yourself."

Suddenly everyone heard a yell coming from the entrance belonging to Zeff. They quickly turned and saw Squall standing over Zeff, pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"The battle ends right here," he said as he aimed a pistol right at Zeff's head.

"Shot him! Do it now!" Krieg ordered. "All we have to do is kill the geezer then the restaurant will be ours!"

No one dared to make a move as they knew that Zeff's life was in the balance.


	26. Stranded

Squall just stood there pointing the pistol right at the back of Zeff's head.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"I don't care how much of a badass he used to be, now he's just a cook," said Squall. "I would have to break a sweat to kill this old fart. I will spare him, but you have to leave. Please, don't make this any harder Ragnar, just leave. Don't force me to kill both of you."

Ragnar just looked at him. "Runaway?" He then immediately aimed one of his pistols at him. "Not a chance!" Squall was taken aback by this announcement and Ragnar looked down at Zeff. "You look quite done with a gun pointed at you old man. What kind of example do you think you're setting for all these other cooks?"

Zeff huffed. "I don't need a lecture from a brat like you."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Ragnar yelled furiously.

The cooks were quite startled with this turn of events.

"This is crazy!"

"Ragnar would never abandon Zeff, now would he?"

Ragnar then lowered his pistol. "Squall, point that thing at me."

Hiccup stared at him. "Ragnar what are you doing?"

"What I have to do," Ragnar answered.

Squall looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, why you?"

"Someone is eager to die," said a voice behind them. They immediately turned around and to their astonishment they saw Pearl getting to his feet. "Lucky for you I'm happy to oblige. Allow me, it will be my pleasure to beat you into a bloodied lifeless pulp."

Pearl then raised his shield and raised it towards Ragnar. " _Natural Pearls Surprise!_ " he yelled slamming Ragnar with a shield.

He struck Ragnar so hard that he sent him flying towards the railings and his nose was bleeding as well.

"Ragnar?" Hiccup cried. "Why didn't you charge that?"

"Because if I did that rat over there would pull the trigger on Zeff," Ragnar winced gesturing to Squall.

Squall looked at him. "Why are you doing this? Just leave the restaurant peacefully and no one gets hurt. Please!"

"This restaurant is that old man's life!" Ragnar yelled. "I've already taken everything else that man holds dear. His power. His dreams." Ragnar then picked himself up. "So as long as I'm around, I'm not gonna let anything else gets taken from him!"

"Behind you!" Gabriel yelled.

Pearl had somehow managed to get behind him and was raising both shields this time and slammed them against either side of his head. Ragnar was barely conscious as blood poured out of his mouth and nose and he fell to the ground once more.

"Ragnar!" Zale yelled.

* * *

As Ragnar fell to the ground he remembered back when he was eight years old, he was a chore boy on a ship helping the cooks. His poor mother had passed away recently and he had no idea where his father was, so he did the only thing he could and sign up on a ship preferably one with a good kitchen.

Ragnar had just expressed his ambition to the other cooks, but they merely waved it off.

"Stop being a doofus, that's just a fairytale seafaring cooks," said one of the cooks.

"Don't get me wrong, we've all had our fantasies about it, but you have to remember that it's just a dream."

"A dream?" Ragnar asked with a smile. "Well I'm going to find the All Blue, then we'll see who's dreaming."

"That's quite the quest, good luck."

"All right there little man, you even know what kind of place the All Blue is?"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes of the cook. "Yeah, I do! I'm not an idiot! The All Blue is a place filled with fish from all four seas live. There's fish from East Blue, the West Blue, the North Blue and the South Blue. The cooks that have taken to the sea it's an irresistible paradise, I'll find it!"

"Oh yeah, that place is a goldmine. It's got fish and plants from all over the world. Any chef would jump at the chance to cook there."

"True. The cooks I know would risk life and limb to find it."

"Yeah, if it were real."

Ragnar frowned at the three cooks.

"You think that a miracle sea like the All Blue could actually exist?"

"Think about it kid, it's impossible. I bet it's probably just a lie by some daydreaming cook."

A cook then got to his feet. "Okay enough of the silly stories, get out there and collect some plates Ragnar."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes."

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, the cooks began eating the leftovers from the meal they had served to the people on board the ship.

"Oh man, what a waste. They left behind plates and plates full of this delicious grub."

"This one has barely been touched, it's pretty good stuff too. I thought they would love at the sure."

"If you ask me the customers these days are spoiled."

The only one among them that wasn't eating the leftovers was Ragnar, he was busy dumping the leftovers and the to the trash bin.

"It way gross to eat the leftovers of strangers," Ragnar scolded. "You should just let me throw that stuff away."

"That kind of talk proves that you got a whole lot to learn," said one of the cooks dismissively. "So listen up, kid. If you choose life on the high seas, you have to be resourceful. The ocean is a strange and unpredictable place where wasting food can be a fatal mistake. So why don't you have some, huh?"

"No way," said Ragnar turning his head.

The cook merely chuckled.

However the entire ship then shook violently and everyone on the ship began panicking as they ran in all different directions.

"Hold on, people!" the Stuart cried. "Panicking won't help!"

* * *

A sailor then immediately rushed into the kitchen and look to the cooks. "Pirates are here!"

The cooks eyes widened in horror.

"What? Pirates?" Ragnar stared.

* * *

Outside it was a fierce storm and sailing towards the ship was indeed a pirate vessel. This one had an unusual figure shape of a chicken wearing a chef's hat and it had a knife and fork forming a cross just below the neck. Standing upon it was none other than Zeff, when he himself was a pirate.

"That ship, it's Red Foot Zeff, Captain of the Cook Pirates!" a seaman cried.

Ragnar had managed to get on deck and immediately hid.

"They're back from the Grand Line," said a seaman horrified.

The captain knowing that he stood no chance against the pirates immediately surrendered and in no time at all the pirates boarded the ship. The captain looked at Zeff fearfully and was barely able to move.

"I take it that you're the infamous pirate Captain Red Foot Zeff?" said the captain. "So, what do you want?"

Zeff smiled. "Steal! Steal everything that isn't nailed down!"

Immediately the pirates began to loot and plunder anything that wasn't nailed down, they even took the possessions of the passengers. Everyone screamed as pirates ripped bags from their hands, the gold jewellery and even the food from the stores.

Ragnar just hid behind some barrels. ' _I thought I had another pirates ever since my old man left me and my mum. Well, I refuse to die at the hands of these animals._ '

Ragnar then immediately drew a pair of kitchen knives and met the pirates head-on.

"Hey, look at this," the pirate smirked. "Hey, Killer, if you're not careful you might have someone's eye out with that."

The pirates sniggered. "He got me, look I'm bleeding."

"Shut up!" Ragnar glared. "You mongrels had better stay away from me!"

Everyone on the deck was immediately mortified as they stared at Ragnar in horror.

"Ragnar!" a cook panicked.

"Stop it! You'll make them mad!"

Zeff looked at Ragnar. "A bit young to have a death wish, but that's no reason not to grab it."

Ragnar ignored him. "All right you jerks if I'm dying here then I'm taking some of you with me!"

He then immediately turned around and before he could do anything, Zeff kicked him so hard that he was sent flying across the deck. He then struck the wall and went straight through it much to everyone's astonishment.

"Ragnar!" a cook cried.

A few pirates sniggered.

"Wow, good one."

"Yeah, that was brutal."

Ragnar was still very much alive and began lifting himself from the rubble, much to the amusement of the pirates. He then began crawling on the ground towards Zeff, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"I'm not going to die," he said. "Not here!" He then immediately bit down on Zeff's leg. "I've got to live! So that I can find the All Blue!"

The pirates just looked at him stunned, but seconds later they burst out laughing.

"He said the All Blue!"

"Pretty ambitious."

"That is a good one! Hey, Captain, should retell the little tyke that it doesn't exist?"

The cooks and the passengers just stared at Ragnar horrified.

"That fool, he won't shut up," said a cook.

Zeff remained absolutely silent and raised his leg then with one good swing he sent Ragnar flying into the wall once more. This time he struck him so much force that he was unable to move and he was barely conscious.

"I'm not going to draw my last breath, until I seen the All Blue," said Ragnar.

"Captain, I recommend that we withdraw immediately," said one of the pirates. "This storm is way bigger than expected."

Zeff looked at Ragnar briefly before he turned to his men. "All right, men. Playtime is over, let's load up the treasure and get out of here."

The pirates immediately did what they were told and began to load their ship and Ragnar just laid there completely helpless.

Then suddenly a massive wave of erupted from out of nowhere and slammed into the two ships. Ragnar turned as water landed on the deck and swept away, he was far too injured to grab hold of something and was immediately washed off the ship.

"Ragnar!" a cook cried.

Then to everyone's amazement, Zeff quickly rushed over towards the mainmast and dealt a devastating kick.

"Captain?" said one of the pirates confused.

Zeff's kick was so strong that it broke the mast and he grabbed hold of it as it felt towards the water.

"Damned, brat," he muttered before he hit the water.

The pirates immediately looked over the side in astonishment.

"Captain!"

"Why did he risk his life for one measly kid?"

A few moments later and massive tidal wave headed straight towards them and consumed both ships.

As this was happening Zeff was swimming down towards Ragnar, who was now unconscious and sinking down towards the bottom. Zeff stopped and to his horror he saw one of the ships heading straight towards him.

Ragnar opened his eyes briefly and saw the wreckage of both ships, try as he might he found himself unable to swim upwards.

Zeff managed to avoid getting crushed by the ships, he then started to continue to make his way down towards Ragnar. However, his right leg was trapped amongst the wreckage of the ship and try as he must he was unable to break free.

Ragnar was sinking even faster now and if he didn't do something soon Zeff would drown himself. He knew there was only one way to break free and immediately grabbed a fallen anchor and wrapped the chain around his leg and slammed the anchor into the wood of the wreckage.

The two ships then began to moving closer together, the moment they slammed into one another they parted once again and the movement began to pull on the slack on the chain connected to the anchor. Then there was an almighty crack and blood shot out of the water from the momentum of the chain.

Ragnar was still sinking, and then he saw Zeff swimming down towards him and then everything went black. Just as he lost consciousness, Zeff grabbed him and then quickly shot up towards the surface.

* * *

When Ragnar regained consciousness, he found himself on dry land and try to process what had happened.

"The brat finally wakes up," said a voice. Ragnar looked up and saw Zeff sitting at the edge of a cliff. "You're lucky to be alive you know."

Ragnar shot up. "You," he growled and then suddenly felt a massive jolt of pain.

"Moving isn't a good idea, you're still pretty banged up from the beating you took," Zeff advised.

"What about the ships?" Ragnar asked.

Zeff shrugged. "Who knows, it was a terrible storm our ships were most likely destroyed. It seems as if we're the only survivors. Washed ashore on a desolate rock, without as much as a single fruit tree to give us food."

It was then that Ragnar realised for the first time that they were on of lifeless reef in the middle of the ocean and its formation was a bit odd as it was slightly curved.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea," Zeff continued. "But the rock has been curved by the waves in such a manner that we would never be able to climb back up if we ever went down. Sad, isn't it?"

Ragnar didn't really care about that. "This is all your fault, old man! I hope you die!"

"You can whine all you want, it won't help. If no one comes will just dry up and become two more skeletons in the sea."

Ragnar gulped.

"That back there," Zeff just without looking at him. "It's your share of it." Ragnar looked around and saw a small bag next to him. "It some of the food that washed up. Should be a good five days worth, it's not much but it's better than nothing. If you ration it out it will last longer. Use your head when you eat. Good thing were both cooks, huh?"

Ragnar then looked at Zeff and saw a large bag next to him and immediately assume that it was full of food.

"Hey, wait, is that back your share of the food?" Ragnar yelled in outrage. "You've got way more than me, you pig!"

"Of course I've got more food," Zeff smirked. "I'm a grown man so I need more to survive than a runt like you. You should be grateful that I'm sharing any of it with you, don't expect any pity for me brat."

Ragnar gritted his teeth. "You miserable pirate."

Ragnar knew how outclassed he was in combat with Zeff, even have the bruises to prove it.

* * *

It was evening and Ragnar was looking out to sea for any ships just as Zeff ordered.

' _Get to the other side of this rock and watch the ships,_ ' Zeff ordered. ' _Let me know as soon as you see one. Until then don't bother talking to me or move from your post, that will just waste energy and we can't afford that. Good luck._ '

Ragnar didn't like doing what he was told by the old man, but he can argue with the logic either. However, he wasn't planning to do everything the old man had told him.

"Screw you, old man," said Ragnar bitterly. "I'm not gonna tell you anything if I see a ship."

He then decided to pass the time by figuring out how he was good ration his food.

"I'll be fine, I have five whole days worth of food," he said confidently. "I'll definitely see a ship or two before I run out, I'm sure of it. Just to be extra safe divided up between 20 days, that's more than enough time to be rescued. I guess I can do now is to sit and wait."

He then looked at the open sea and smiled. "Easy, I'll survive through this with no problem."

* * *

The sun began to go down and Ragnar marked off the first day.

"Didn't see a ship today," he said regretfully. "That's all right just be a few more days."

* * *

Days began to go by and Ragnar spend as much time as he could watching out the ships. Regrettably, he was forced to sleep every now and then and he could have missed the ship for all he knew.

It was soon the 25th day on the rock and still there was no sign of any ship. Ragnar had began to ration out the food even, enough that he was still hungry but just enough to stay alive. However, he was down to a single loaf of mouldy bread.

"This is it," he said weakly. "One mouldy piece of bread."

He then began to eat it, he didn't care that it was mouldy or not as he was so hungry. He had hardly slept over the past 25 days in case he missed the ship and there were starting to take their toll on him.

As he sat there looking out to sea he can help but remember what the cooks had said to him about not wasting food out on the open sea. He soon found himself leading his own words, literally, as he looked down at the mouldy bread.

Then when he began to wash his eyes he accidentally dropped the bread and it fell over the side of the cliff much to his horror.

' _My last piece of bread,_ ' he said stunned.

* * *

23 days later, he was still standing watch over the cliff and now he was practically all skin and bones. Fortunately humans were able to stay alive for long time without food, water was the only issue but he was able to drink from rainwater that came every now and then. But to be perfectly honest it was a miracle that he was still alive, but he doubted he could last another day and still no ship had been seen.

His thoughts then turned to Zeff, remembering that he would still have large amounts of food left. ' _I wonder, is the geezer is a dead yet?_ '

He then began to scale the rocky ledges with as much strength as he had, which wasn't much. He could barely move and he knew every single movement would only make him more hungry, but at this point he was desperate for a single crime of the old man's food.

He looked over the ledge that marks the boundary line between their two territories and found that Zeff was still sitting there, in fact it looked as if he had moved a single muscle for the past two months.

"He's alive," he gasped. His eyes then turned towards the bag of food behind him. ' _And he still got food. A lot of food._ '

Every single bit of rational fought inside his head immediately disappeared as he licked his lips thinking of the delicious food in the bag. "So much, there's so much left."

He was so hungry that he wasn't thinking straight and completely forgotten how Zeff had overpowered him on the ship. However the thought of food in his belly removed what common sense he had in his head and he immediately drew out a kitchen knife.

"I've got to get that food, it's not fair that he has so much more than me," he said. "Besides this is all his fault."

He then very carefully began making his way over to Zeff, making sure not to make a single sound. He was a few feet away from the bag for moment it looked as if he would get away from the theft.

"What are you doing here you brat?" Zeff grunted. "Are you here because you saw a ship?"

All fear had completely left Ragnar's body and he immediately held out the knife. "I've come over here to steal your food, old man. If you want to kill me for it then go ahead soon enough I'll starve that it makes no difference to me."

Zeff didn't stop them as he made his way over towards the back and he failed to realise that the bag had not been opened at all. He then plunged the knife into the bag and ripped a large hole in it, but then his eyes widened. For the bag did not contain any food, but tons of treasure no doubt what was left of the plunder from Zeff's ship.

Ragnar then dropped the kitchen knife and fell to his knees, realising what Zeff had done.

"Didn't I tell you not to come over here unless you saw a ship?" Zeff asked as if nothing had happened.

Ragnar just stared at the treasure then to Zeff. "Why? You said food."

"Strange isn't it," said Zeff. "We have all this money and yet we're going to starve."

"It's only treasure," Ragnar breathed realising that Zeff had no food to begin with. "It's worthless."

He then immediately rushed over to Zeff and saw that he was missing his right leg and he was virtually a skeleton. His trouser leg was covered in blood, but he used a bit of rope in order to squeeze the skin together which no doubt stopped him from dying of blood loss.

"What happened to your leg?" Ragnar stared.

He then immediately remembered everything before he blacked out. Zeff's leg had been trapped within the wreckage and then he used the anchor the momentum of the ships to free himself. At first he for that he use the momentum to wedge open the gap to slip his leg through, but instead he used to snap his leg clean off.

' _It was then_ ,' he gasped.

Zeff must have swam towards him with only long leg, in fact he probably hadn't sealed the wound beforehand. Zeff had saved him at the cost of his leg and then he no doubt had to carry him, the food and the treasure to this small rock.

"It was then and in order to save me you…" Tears then began to form his eyes. "You gave me all the food you had."

"I did," Zeff nodded.

"And you had to know that without that leg, you would never be a pirate again."

"That's right."

"You old fool. Why did you help me? It doesn't make sense to sacrifice so much for me!" Then looked at Zeff in confusion. "So why? Tell me!"

"Because… for my entire life I had the same dream as you," Zeff smiled.

Ragnar looked at him. "The All Blue." He then looked at him in confusion. "But your men said that it didn't exist."

"Of course it does, never mind them," he said meekly. "When the time comes head to the Grand Line, that is where the All Blue ought to be. My days as a pirate are done, but you have your whole life defined it."

He then toppled over from exhaustion and hunger. He then chuckled. "It's funny really, a pirate told me that on that ship of yours was a great treasure that once belonged to him. Now I know what he meant, he was talking about his son."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You know my old man?"

Zeff nodded. "Despite his name, is possibly the most honourable pirate there is. He told me that he had a wife and a son that he hold so dearly, but had to leave to protect them. For he knew it the World Government discovered that he had a family they would hunt the ends of the earth to kill them to prevent his pirate legacy from spreading across the seas like a storm."

Ragnar was asking more questions, but then he fell unconscious. He could only imagine how he managed to survive with no food for nearly 2 months.

"Don't die now," Ragnar pleaded. "Get up! Come on, old man, don't you dare give up!"

Zeff opened his eyes weakly and looked at him. "I wonder… how many men have lost their lives cursing the ocean? Knowing that it will soon be their grave. This isn't the first time that I've been hungry and looked death in the eyes and my thoughts are the same each time. It is always my deepest wish that there ought to be a restaurant in the middle of the sea."

"A restaurant?" Ragnar blinked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that if I made it out of this mess alive that I would like to build a restaurant as my final purpose in life," he said looking out to sea.

"Great and I'll even help you do it," said Ragnar encouragingly. "So don't die, okay."

Zeff laughed. "A weak little brat like you could be much good for anything."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll become strong, I'm already good with a gun." He then closed his eyes and began to cry. "So don't die."

After hearing the wave so much for nearly 2 months, he could tell when there was a change in the sound. He turned and saw cutting across the waves was a ship and he could scarcely believe his eyes.

"Hey, help!" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice and waving his arms frantically. "We need to help! Over here, please!"

Zeff just watched as Ragnar kept on yelling at the top of his voice.

Someone on the ship must've saw him as the ship then turned and sailed towards them. After that they were given a large meal and they tended to Zeff's injuries. After that they made their way to dry land and using the treasure, Zeff bought a ship which they converted into the restaurant they know today.

* * *

Back in the present, those memories had shaped Ragnar into the man he was today. Zeff had saved his life and he owed him everything and he was not about to let everything be burnt away after everything they went through.

He clenched his fist. "That old coot. He gave up his legs so that I could live."

The cooks looked immensely astonished, none of them had heard the story on how Zeff lost his leg. They had assumed that, he lost it after battling against a strong opponent probably a pirate from his past, but never in their wildest dreams with they had expected this.

Ragnar then began to pick himself up with newfound strength and determination and he looked at everyone defiantly.

"There's no way to repay the old man for his kindness unless I risk my life for him!" Ragnar yelled.

Everyone just remained quiet as they stared at him.

"Why?" Squall asked. "Why are you standing Ragnar? Stay down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, it's a little too much like giving up," Ragnar smiled.

"Idiot," Gabriel muttered. "They'll kill you."

"You little brat," said Zeff.

Pearl laughed. "That is so very refined of you, but this restaurant will be closing soon and it will open again the business as a pirate ship."

Hiccup then yelled and immediately flew up towards the air.

"No, don't!" Ragnar cried. "Squall will shoot the old man!"

"Take this!" Hiccup yelled as he flew straight down. " _Dragon Talon_ _!_ "

Hiccup then slammed his foot right into the fin and then it immediately broke apart.


	27. Cold-hearted Demon

Everyone stared as Hiccup had just performed an attack that splitted the fin. The result of the impact caused water to rain down from the sky putting out the fires that Pearl created.

"He destroyed the fin!" a pirate cried.

Everyone just stared at Hiccup's unbelievable strength.

Krieg looks furious. "He's trying to sink my ship. You dare defy me!" He then immediately turn to Squall. "Squall, blow his head off right now!"

Squall, however, seemed reluctant to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for?" Krieg roared.

"But—he—" Squall looked down at Zeff. "He saved our lives when we were starving, he gave us food."

Krieg looked outraged. "Squall kill him!"

Hiccup sighed. "We'll you all calm down, I had no intention of sinking the ship."

"Then what was that attack all about!" Ragnar yelled.

"I said I _had_ no intention of sinking the ship," Hiccup corrected. "However, plans change and I might be forced to sink it if need be."

Everyone just stared at him in horror.

Ragnar then marched up towards Hiccup looking furious. "After all we've been through, you decide to stab me in the back now! You can't sink this ship!"

"If we sink this ship there is no reason for them to attack us," Hiccup pointed out calmly.

"This ship saved my life, I owe everything to her!" Ragnar yelled. "I never would have imagined you could resort to something so destructive. I always had you pegged as a rational guy, who used reason over brute force. Guess I was wrong."

"And I never would have guessed you would risk your entire life on a restaurant," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"If you keep this up you're going to get killed, is that how you want to repay your debt?" Hiccup questioned. "The old man did not save you so that you could kill yourself, he did it so that you could do something with your life."

"And so your big ideas to help them attack us," Ragnar glared.

Squall just remained utterly silent.

"Boys, there's no reason to fight," said Pearl calmly. "Especially when there's nothing that neither of you can do. Not while there is a big shotgun pressed against the old man's head, your problem began when you decided to come up against the _Krieg Pirates_ , nothing can stop us."

Pearl larger then slammed his shields again which immediately caught fire. " _Fire Pearls!_ " He then came charging towards the two of them. "Now you will burn!"

Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Squall dropped the shotgun and dashed towards Pearl. In each hand he was holding a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls which were the size of cannonballs. He then slammed into Pearl's armour shattering it knocking the wind out of him in the process.

Hiccup was completely stunned.

Ragnar just stared. "Squall."

Pearl fell to his knees and his eyes turn to Squall. "What did you do, Squall?"

"I'm sorry, Pearl, you're in my way," he said as Pearl fell to the floor.

Krieg was furious from what he had just witnessed. "Squall! You have betrayed your Captain and your ship!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Krieg," said Squall sincerely. "But he saved our lives, I can't kill him. Not like this, he deserves better, he deserves to face death standing up." He then turned to face Hiccup and Ragnar "But I promise you that he will still die by my hand."

Krieg rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. My Chief Commander has completely lost his marbles."

Gabriel and Zale swam to Zeff and began to tend to his wound.

"You just hang in there Zeff," said Gabriel gently.

"Are you all right, boss?" Zale asked.

Ragnar looked at Squall. "He's their Chief Commander?"

"I guess," said Gabriel a little stunned. "Did you see him crush that guy though?"

"One blow when his armour was in pieces," said Zale in disbelief. "Now that's power."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Have to admit I didn't see this coming."

"I don't think anyone did," said Ragnar.

"Ragnar," said Squall. "Look I'm just following orders, I don't want to ruin the ship but I think it's too late for that."

"Maybe, but if you think you're going to get to this restaurant without killing me you've got another thing coming," Ragnar warned.

"Sounds fair and it will be an absolute pleasure to kill you, my good friend."

Ragnar then immediately drew his pistols. "That's certainly comforting."

"The same for you, Hiccup," said Squall looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup folded his arms. "I appreciate the honour, but I have no intention of dying to any Krieg Pirate today."

All the pirates immediately looked at him with murderous looks on their faces. They kept on going on how they were the rulers of the East Blue and how no other pirate crew could take them down.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You do realise that the East Blue is the weakest of all the four seas and the only reason you got to where you are today is because you outnumber the pirates here. I can assure you that the pirates on the Grand Line are 10 times tougher than any of you."

That only got the pirate even more enraged.

"You really riled them up," Ragnar noted.

Hiccup looked at him. "I was only speaking the truth. You saw how powerful Hawkeye was and he is only one of the big name from the Grand Line."

The pirates then immediately climbed onto the wreckage of the fin and drew their weapons.

"You're dead meat!"

"Let's get him!"

"Hold your place!" Krieg roared.

All the pirates immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their captain.

"But Krieg, he can't say that."

"You only prove his point when you lose control and whine like little babies," Krieg growled. He then sat down on what remained of the mast. "Do you see me trembling with anger? Only the weak act on mere words, Krieg Pirates run from no man!"

"Yes, sir!" the pirates announced.

However that statement was an entirely true considering that they ran away from Hawkeye a few days ago.

Krieg looked at Squall. "Squall… it's your job to take care of that cook. I'll handle the runt, that brat is all mine."

Squall nodded. "I understand. Yes, Krieg."

Hiccup and Ragnar remain completely silent, clearly they had no intentions of running away either.

Krieg's eyes then turned on Hiccup. "Hey, boy." Hiccup then turned to face him. "You can try your Devil Fruit Magic against me, but I've seen it all before and have never been defeated by such trickery. When you experience the full force that conquered the entire East Blue, then there you'll understand the meaning of power, Chore Boy."

Hiccup looked at him unwavering. "You truly think that you're the best, the most powerful man in the world, don't you? However, I know that the most powerful man in the world is not you compare to him your nothing more than a pebble while he is a mountain. I'm going to take you down and show to you just how big the world really is."

Krieg narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be with you in just a second," Hiccup continued.

Krieg looked outraged. "The impudence."

Ragnar and Squall were now facing off in the two of them were waiting to see who would make the first move. The pirates smiled gleefully, truly believing that there Chief Commander would win this fight handsdown.

"That cook is done for now."

"Yeah, man, when Squall takes out his weapons he's there is no screwing around. Just look at him."

Squall then began to spin the tonfa in his right hand and it was spinning so fast that it was a blur.

"They call him the Coldhearted Demon."

"He's our coldhearted pirate Chief Commander Squall, it doesn't matter if you beg for mercy he will still laugh in your face while he kills you."

Squall looked at Ragnar regretfully. "I'm sorry Ragnar, but I can't be defeated."

"There's a first time for everything," said Ragnar confidently.

Squall then bended his knees, clearly he was about to make his move at the immediately dashed towards Ragnar. "Here I come!"

Ragnar then quickly countered his movement by performing a powerful axe kick. He positioned himself so away that he was avoiding the tonfa and was aiming directly on top of Squall's head. Squall, seeing this manoeuvre once before immediately jumped back and avoided the kick.

He then quickly slammed the tonfa towards Ragnar, but miraculously he was able to jump into the air avoiding it as it smashed through the floorboards. However, Ragnar wasn't quite safe yet, Squall lifted the tonfa out of the floorboards so suddenly that it sent the word flying towards him.

Ragnar then quickly performed a spinning roundhouse kick. "You son of a bitch!"

Squall quickly leaned backwards avoiding the kick completely, he then slammed his tonfa towards him. The metal handle court his neck and he soon pinned him to the floor, Squall merely sat cross-legged next to him holding his other tonfa in his hand.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled.

"I warned you, but you just wouldn't listen would you?" said Squall as he began to spin the other tonfa in his hand. "And now… it's time for you to accept defeat."

The pirates began to cheer knowing that this was going to be the final blow in the cooks were immensely worried for Ragnar because there was no way he could escape from this next attack.

"Die!" Squall are swinging the tonfa down towards him.

Squall had positioned himself so that he was out of the reach of Ragnar's pistols, but Ragnar had another idea. He then quickly pointed one of the pistols straight up and pulled the trigger.

" _Flash Shot!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly there was a blinding light that forced Squall to close his eyes and slacken his grip on the tonfa he was using to pin Ragnar down. Ragnar then immediately slipped through the metal handle and avoided the other tonfa just before it struck the floor boards.

Ragnar then immediately slammed his foot right on top of his head, but it hadn't been enough to take him out. Squall swung the tonfa and it struck Ragnar in the side of his chest. He was clear the two of them had taken each other down as they both landed on the ground.

The pirates were immediately stunned by this display.

"That cook, he kicked Squall in their head!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Do you think that he still alive?"

"What was that flash, did it come from his pistol?"

"Where in the world you get hardware like that?"

"Enough!" Krieg roared. "After all this time you should know are hell of a lot better than that you idiots. There's a reason why trust him above any of my other pirate crew. Squall is always a coolheaded and coldhearted demon and he never quits."

Krieg's words rang true as Squall rose to his feet, Ragnar on the other hand had taken a far worse blow. He was finding it hard to stand up let alone fight.

"I can't believe Ragnar is getting up," said Gabriel.

"He should lie down, after what he's been through his ribs must be completely smashed," said Zale.

Despite the injuries he was stained from Squall, Ragnar was soon back on his feet, though he was clutching his chest rather painfully.

"Well… that… wasn't too bad… Chief Commander," Ragnar winced. "Let me know when you're really ready to fight."

Squall merely smiled and soon everyone just stood there in silence waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Tell me what was that flash just then?" Squall asked curiously. "Those aren't normal pistols."

Ragnar smiled. "Honestly I don't know much about them, they were a gift from my father. How he found me I don't know, but on my 15th birthday they were just there. Even the old man doesn't know about the craftsmanship."

While this conversation was going on, Hiccup noted that Krieg had moved a single inch since he sat down. "He's just sitting there. Bad it's time for us to start our fight."

Hiccup then immediately transformed into his human dragon form and flew straight towards Kreig.

"Don't hurt yourself," Krieg smiled and flicked a single pellet into the sea.

Suddenly appearing right in front of hiccup was a huge explosion which created a wall of water. Thankfully, Hiccup was able to stop himself before he slammed right into it and Krieg opened the secret compartment on his shoulder pads and fired several bullets, but they merely bounced off Hiccup's scales and he immediately flew back to the wreckage of the fin.

Krieg laughed.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I thought you wanted to fight me, why the hesitation now?"

"Fight you?" Krieg scoffed. "Do I really have to? If all I really want to do is kill you that's enough from me. I really don't have any patient for your stupid games, little fool."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You know underestimating your foe is never a good idea."

Hiccup then immediately heard a massive _thump_ behind him and Krieg chuckled slightly as the pirates cheered. He turned around and saw Squall standing over the blooding mess of Ragnar, who was clutching his waist badly.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup cried.

Ragnar was now coughing up blood and the iron balls on Squall's tonfa were covered in blood. It looked as if he had taken a beating as well, but he merely just spat out a bit of blood.

"Woo-hoo! Pulverised the rest of him!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

The cooks were looking a bit anxious, because it really did look as if Ragnar was going to lose.

"Crap, if only he hadn't fought that Pearl guy first."

"Yeah, I don't think he'll survive another hit from those balls."

Ragnar looked up at Squall. "Go ahead, you hit like a girl anyway."

Squall chuckled as he began to spin one of his tonfa and Ragnar could only just lay there in agony.

' _He's too strong for me,_ ' he said to himself.

"Now die!" said Squall as he spun the tonfa even faster. "Goodbye, Ragnar."

He then spun the tonfa towards him, but Ragnar acted quickly and immediately dodged by standing on his hands.

"What was that? Your pity?" Ragnar asked. Ragnar then slammed it down his leg on top of him knocking him flat to the ground. "I'm not dead yet!"

The pirates were completely stunned.

"Chief Commander!"

Then suddenly there was a massive crack and Ragnar cried out in pain, that attack had done massive damage to his ribs.

"Oh no," Hiccup panicked.

Ragnar then fell to the ground and there was no way he'll be able get backup to his feet this time.

"No," said Gabriel.

"He can't take it," said Zale. "He's going to kill himself just trying to fight."

To make matters worse Squall began getting back onto his feet and Ragnar turn to face him painfully. He could do nothing as Squall grabbed his throat and pinned him to the ground with one tonfa resting on his shoulder.

The pirates then began cheering again.

"Damn, bastard," Ragnar cursed.

Everyone just stood there waiting for Squall to deal the final blow, but something inside of him hesitated. Then to everyone's astonishment he began to cry and Squall found himself to finish Ragnar off.

"I can't," he said finally. He then looked up at Krieg. "I can't obey your order, this man saved my life. I can't Krieg! I won't do it!"

That really took everyone back, because moments ago he didn't hesitate to pummel Ragnar into the ground.

"I can't!" Squall cried. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Krieg, was understandably upset it wasn't the first time today that Squall had contradicted his orders. "What did you say?"

"I won't… do… what… you want!" he cried as he began to remember the kindness Ragnar had shown him. "He treated me with such respect and decency and kindness. That's why, I can't bring myself to kill him. I have always been loyal to you, up till now I've believed in what we've done. I respect you and appreciate all that you have given me, trusting me as your Chief Commander was the honour of my life. Until this moment I have obeyed every single order you have given me without ever questioning it. I can't live with myself if I kill this man and I cannot break my oath, please, I beg you, let me disobey just this one order. Please!"

Everyone was completely silent at this plea.

"Krieg, listen, can't we just leave?" he asked pleadingly. "They can keep the restaurant from themselves."

Krieg then yelled in frustration as he rose to his feet. "You little son of a bitch! You think that you can defy my orders and then tell me what to do?"

Squall remained quiet, clearly he had suspected this response which meant why he pleaded to his Captain all the more puzzling.

"It's pathetic," said Kreig looking at him in disgust. "Morality. Sympathy. Weaknesses that I never suspected to see from you." He then removed one of his shoulder guards and did something with it. "You are not my Chief Commander anymore!"

He then attached the shoulder pad to his arm and it looked as if he was holding some sort of Gatling gun.

"Pirates, step aside," he ordered as he aimed directly at the restaurant.

The centre of the placed shield guard then opened and Squall and the other pirates immediately panicked upon seen it.

"No! Not the gas!" Squall panicked.

"He's going to use the HM5!" a pirate cried.

"We're all going to die!"

"What?" Ragnar stared.

"Poison gas," Hiccup stared.

The pirates then immediately began frantically looking through their jacket pockets as if looking for something.

"Where is my mask?"

"Masks on!"

"Move it, move it!"

"He's using MH5!"

"Gas is a coward's weapon!"

"You bastard you'll kill us all!"

Krieg could have cared less what they thought. "The only thing that matters in a battle is who ends up winning. Even if more have got to die. Poison gas is just a means to an end, victory is all that decides what's right and what's wrong. If you are dead nobody is going to hear you complain anyway, when you don't hesitate to do unspeakable horrible things that is true power."

Hiccup's face darkened.

"He's insane," said Ragnar.

Squall then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a mask of his own.

"Might as well for that gas mask away!" Krieg roared. "You're no longer worthy of being a Krieg Pirate! Die!"

Hiccup immediately took off and dashed towards Krieg. "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You're wasting your time," said Krieg and aimed his Gatling gun at Hiccup.

Suddenly he began to fire sharp projectiles at Hiccup that looks sharp enough to puncture his scales. He quickly flew back to avoid the onslaught of projectiles and quickly landed back onto the fin.

"Damnit," Hiccup cursed.

Squall just stood there utterly quiet still holding the gas mask.

"Squall," said Hiccup. "You don't have to listen to him, because I'm going to take him down."

"No!" Squall yelled. "My captain cannot be defeated, Krieg is the strongest man alive and I respect this punishment."

Ragnar looked at him as if he was crazy. "Will you please snap out of it? He's going to kill you!"

"I deserve it, obey my emotions betrayed my captain. If I were in his position then I would have done the exact same thing and now death is the only honour I have left."

He then tossed the gas mask aside into the sea and it sank beneath the waves.

"Don't!" Hiccup cried.

"Why?" Ragnar winced.

Krieg smiled. "So you remembered your place, but it's much too late for that. Now you will both die together, it's the _MH5 Poison Gas Bomb_! Fire!"

Kreig then fired a cannon and a purple sphere fired out of the barrel. The cooks, who had no protection, immediately swam away or dived into the water to avoid the gas. Gabriel and Zale, grabbed Zeff's arms and immediately dashed into the restaurant.

"Get inside the restaurant!" Gabriel yelled.

Krieg smiled as he placed on a gas mask over his face, knowing that all his troublesome enemies are going to be taken out in one fail swoop. The pirates, now protected by their gas masks, merely watched feeling very certain that Hiccup and the others were going to die right there and then.

However, two unfortunate pirates were too close to the fin and before they could do anything, Hiccup grabbed their masks.

"I'll take those," he said. He then quickly tossed them towards Ragnar and Squall. "Ragnar! Squall! Catch!" He then turned around. "Now for me."

However, the rest of the pirates had retreated from the fin and it was even possible that they had dived down into the sea to prevent their masks from being stolen.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Hiccup watched in horror as the bomb closed in upon the fin and seconds later there was a huge explosion followed by a massive cloud of poisonous gas.


	28. Blitz Krieg

The poison crowd had come completely covered the wreckage of the fin, but by some miracle Hiccup was able to get his hands on a gas mask.

' _That was too close, that mask appeared just in time,_ ' he said to himself relieved.

The cooks had managed to swim to a safe distance from the poison gas, but all they could do now was watch.

"What a crazy bastard."

"He tried to kill us all."

"That guy has got to be insane."

"I can't believe he used poison gas."

"He must be a demon, no human would do that."

* * *

Gabriel and Zale had managed to get Zeff inside the restaurant and were now hiding out in the kitchen. The three of them looked frustrated, because there was nothing they could do to help outside into the gas was cleared and they had no idea how many people survive the attack.

* * *

A seagull was flying over the poison gas, but one sniff from it and it plummeted out of the sky.

"Do you think Ragnar and Chore Boy made it?" one of the cooks asked.

"I don't know," said one of the cooks honestly. "Look the gases clearing up."

Krieg was removing his mass and he was smiling, because the main target of his attack had taken in the gas.

Squall had tossed his mass to Hiccup and had forced down the other mask on top of Ragnar's face. As a result the two of them were saved, but Squall took in all the gas and he was looking a bit pale.

"Squall… let go," said Ragnar as he struggled to remove Squall's hand. "You can let go now."

Hiccup got to his feet and turned to face them as he removed his mask. It soon dawned on him on what happened.

"Squall, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Squall was looking terrible and he was even coughing out some blood. "Why did you give me your mask?"

Squall then immediately toppled over, but Ragnar was able to catch him before he hit the wooden floor.

"No!" Hiccup yelled as he dashed towards them.

Krieg laughed. "What a fool! You were paying a plate of food with your life. Oh well, maybe you we'll learn when you're dead."

Krieg just kept on laughing.

Cooks couldn't believe what had happened.

"That bastard. First, he orders Squall to kill himself and then he mocks the poor guy."

"He should respect the fact that he followed his order in the end."

Squall was panting quite heavily as he gasped for breath, they can only imagine the damage the gas had done his lungs.

"Kr-Krieg," Squall spluttered.

Ragnar looked down at him solemnly. "Squall. So, it seems…" He then narrowed his eyes and turned to Krieg, "that Krieg is not the right man for you to follow, was he?"

Krieg kept on laughing. "It figures that you would feel for that pathetic scum."

"Scum!" Ragnar roared.

"That's right, anyone who loses focus and betrays my ship is worthless to me. They we'll most certainly do it again, putting him out of his misery is an act of mercy from keeping him dishonouring himself and endangering my crew."

* * *

Even his own men were worse disgusted with the way that he was treating his Chief Commander.

"But… he just… I never thought that the Captain would kill his Chief Commander."

"I know, Squall has been his right-hand man for even longer than I have been part of the crew."

"That's right, you see no one has shown more loyalty to Krieg than Squall had over the years."

"How could he forget what Squall did for us after we escaped from the Grand Line and Fullbody's Marines were after us? It was a miracle that we escaped."

"Yeah, he was willing to sacrifice his life for us by acting as a decoy. Without him we would never have made it out of there. Squall has laid down his life for Krieg are hundred times easy. I can't believe that Captain would kill him with such little care."

* * *

Gabriel and Zale had made their way outside and were relieved to see that Ragnar and Hiccup were all right. However, they too were disgusted by Krieg's actions against one of his most loyal crewmen.

"That's so cold," Gabriel growled.

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "Gabriel! Get the kit, hurry!"

"It's for food poisoning, I don't think it will work on gas, Ragnar," Gabriel pointed out.

"I don't care, we have to try!" Ragnar yelled.

Zeff then stepped out with a solemn look. "Put the mask on him, it'll detoxify the gas in his lungs. Then bring him upstairs and let him breath. It's the only chance we have to save him."

Ragnar immediately did what Zeff told him and placed his mask on top of Squall's face. Once that was done he looked up at Gabriel and Zale. "Gabriel! Zale! Hurry, help me!"

"All right, already," said Gabriel as he and Zale jumped from wreckage to wreckage towards them.

"We're coming," said Zale.

"It's no use, he's going to die within the hour," said Krieg as he looked at their fruitless attempt of saving Squall.

Hiccup clenched his fist and had a dark look about his face. "You better not die, Squall." All eyes then immediately turned towards Hiccup. "You can't let someone like him win. Stick around, because you would want to see what I'm about to do to him next."

Squall looked at him trying to stay awake. "You can't defeat him."

Ragnar then immediately grabbed his arm. "Wait a second, Hiccup. Attacking him head-on is exactly what he wants, he strongest that way."

"I'm not worried," said Hiccup as he looked at Krieg with unflinching resolve.

Hiccup then pulled his arm away from Ragnar and then quickly transformed into his human dragon form. He then immediately took off and headed straight towards Krieg with a vengeance.

"Give it your best shot!" Hiccup yelled.

"No!" Ragnar cried.

"Dumb kid," Krieg smiled. "When you lose your patience, you become easy prey. You are only flying towards one thing, Chore Boy." He then immediately tossed several pellets into the sea. "And that's…"

"He's dead," said a pirate.

"Really dead."

"Your funeral," Krieg smiled.

"My funeral?" Hiccup questioned.

Immediately there was an explosion and a great wall of water erupted in Hiccup's path. Krieg then immediately raised his Gatling gun and then fired a bolt large of spikes into the wall of water.

"Oh no, get out of there!" a cook cried.

Several of the spite struck Hiccup so fast they punted right through his scales.

"He got hit!" Ragnar yelled.

Krieg kept on firing until he ran out of ammo and he smiled, thinking that his job was done.

"He's done," a pirate smiled.

"Poor guy," said a cook.

However, Krieg's smile vanished when Hiccup flew straight through the wall of water and he didn't even slow down.

He then raised his fist and began to channel as much power as he could into it. " _Dragon…_ "

Krieg smiled, still believing he had the advantage, he then pulled out a cape completely covered in spikes. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Those spikes!" a cook panicked.

"Here we go," a pirate smiled.

"Just try it," Krieg challenged as Hiccup kept on flying towards him.

Ragnar grimaced. "He's got no place to hit."

" _Fist!_ " Hiccup roared as he swung his fist.

To the surprise of everyone he didn't hesitate and punched Krieg in the cheek slamming his hand into the spiked cape. Krieg's pirates were completely horrified upon seen this and many of the cooks grimaced.

"No!" a pirate cried.

Ragnar just stood there in disbelief, he never thought's Hiccup would do something so reckless. Even Zeff was surprised and he had seen many a thing when he was a pirate on the open seas.

Krieg hadn't expected the punch and so he landed flat on the ground with the wind knocked right out of him.

"Krieg is down! That punk got him!" a pirate panicked.

"What is that kid anyway?"

"He punched him right through the spikes," a cook winced.

The pirates too were quite bewildered, they had never seen their captain knocked to the floor before.

"That's messed up."

"I've never seen him get hit in any kind of fight ever."

"He busted right through that porcupine cape and smashed him right in the face."

"I-I can't believe it."

Hiccup then began to remove the spikes on his right shoulder, the right side of his hip and left leg. "So, is this my funeral or yours? You can't kill me with little spikes. My funeral will take more than this."

Hiccup stumbled slightly, despite the outcome of the fight, Hiccup was pretty worn out and he was hurting all over. Granted it will be would have been worse if he was in his human form, but the spikes had to be pretty sharply penetrated his scales in his dragon human form.

"You'll have to do better than that, if you want to beat me," said Hiccup. He then sat up straight and firm. "Because it isn't time for me to die just yet."

Ragnar was back on the restaurant sitting next to Zeff as he began to heal from his fight with Squall.

"I know one thing, this isn't the Hiccup I knew," said Ragnar.

Zeff looked at him. "I've seen one or two like him before, he's not reckless just determined. He won't be swayed by any intimidation from his foe, no matter what kind of weapons they wield."

"I'll tell you one thing, he's not in a backdown for sure," said Ragnar

"I'm glad he's with us, because guys like him are hard to fight. I don't care whether he wins or loses, I consider it an honour just to be able to watch him."

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriel and Zale had managed to get Squall onto the restaurant and were busy with healing him.

"Hey, man, you all right?" Zale asked.

"Try to breathe," Gabriel instructed. "You need a little fresh air."

"You want a pillow or maybe some water?" Zale asked. "Speak!"

Squall was still panting for air, he was still suffering from the poison he had breathed in from Krieg's previous attack.

"This is bad," said Zale.

"You got any ideas?" Gabriel asked.

"None."

"Then think of something!"

"Why don't you?"

Squall then went limp causing the two of them to stop arguing.

"Don't die yet!" Zale pleaded.

"Come on, breathe more," Gabriel cried.

"You're not really dead. You're not really dead," said Zale repeatedly.

"Shut up!"

Squall then immediately coughed and took several deep breaths.

The two of them immediately sighed with relief. "He's still alive," they said together.

"Kr-Krieg," Squall wheezed.

* * *

Everyone was still shocked by the fact that Krieg went down with just one punch.

"Well, this isn't good," said a pirate. "We're in trouble."

"No, that was just luck. Krieg is going to get up and kick his ass any minute now. Just watch."

"I hope he's dead," said a cook.

Krieg then began to move and his eyes immediately aimed towards Hiccup. "So boy, it's not your funeral yet is it? Too bad." Krieg then began to lift himself up. "Because one of us has got to go and since I'm here, I really like to pay my respects!" He then slammed the Gatling gun into Hiccup's chest and seconds later there was an explosion. "Go to Hell!"

Hiccup, however, survived the explosion and somehow managed to leap over him. He then wrapped his tail around Krieg's neck and with one good tug he slammed him into the ground once again.

"You first," said Hiccup.

The pirates immediately panicked, because this was the second time that Krieg had been knocked to the floor.

"This can't be happening! He's taken another fall!"

"B-But how? I've never seen anyone hit him before, because they usually dead before they get close enough. The fact is he might not even be invincible."

The pirate then gulped and looked at Hiccup. "What the Hell are you?"

Hiccup just stood there as the wind blew through his hair.

Squall was now conscious and was being supported by Gabriel as all three of them watched the fight.

"Look at that, the kid is pretty good," said Gabriel.

"Yeah, no kidding," Zale agreed.

The cooks were getting excited, because it was clear that their side was winning.

"He's amazing!"

"Finish him off Chore Boy!"

"Yeah, ended once and for all!"

The pirates on the other hand were getting a little bit anxious.

"The punk is fighting with Krieg as if he were the same strength."

"This can't be real, it's like I'm watching my own nightmare."

"He supposed to be truly invincible. If he gets beaten by this little kid, his reputation will be completely—"

Shut up, maggots!" Krieg roared furiously as he rose to his feet. "Never doubt me!"

Everyone then watched as he grabbed his two shoulder pads together and a long pole extended from one of its sides and that was followed by the point of a spear on the opposite side. The pirates smiled as Krieg slammed the spear right down onto the deck of his wrecked galleon. Hiccup quickly flew up into the air to avoid the spear, a good thing he did because seconds later there was a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Ragnar stared.

The pirates smiled as if victory was assured.

"Finally, he's going to start messing around and step up his game."

"The mighty _Battle Spear_."

Hiccup looked at the spear as he landed on the deck. "An exploding spear?"

"Now what are you going to try and hide from me?" Krieg smirked as he tossed aside his cape. "All right then, boy. This should be fun. Mine mighty _Battle Spear_ , it's different from the one I was fighting with earlier. When this thing hits you, you won't just be wounded and flailing. You'll be blown straight to Hell!"

Krieg then immediately held out his spear once again and then slammed it into the deck causing yet another explosion. Hiccup was sent flying thanks to the explosion he was finding it very difficult to keep himself hovering in the air.

"That's no normal spear."

The some reason Hiccup wasn't flying as high as he could and he soon landed on more wreckage of the galleon.

"That spear really sucks," said Hiccup panting. "It explodes every time he hits anything. And what's worse I can't fly as high as I would like."

Ragnar realise the problem. "He's lost way too much blood, he can't fight for much longer. Already he can't fly as high meaning he can't avoid the explosions. He has to end this fight quickly."

Krieg was also aware of hiccup's little problem. "You look tired, too bad. Guess you should have saved a little more energy."

Hiccup was feeling a bit dizzy. "Damn, I can't fly as fast which means I can't hit him at full force."

The pirates just floated there watching as the battle ensued.

"Never in my life have I seen a more stunning weapon than the mighty _Battle Spear_."

"Krieg is the only one strong enough to handle the spear, since the harder he strikes with it the bigger the explosion it causes. Anyone else would just be completely destroyed by their own pathetic attack."

Krieg and allow Hiccup chance to rest and immediately jumped towards him and thrusted his spear towards him. Hiccup leaned back in time to avoid it, but he kept on swinging the spear again and again forcing him back and Hiccup was doing everything he could to avoid this point.

"It's strength. He's strength is the key," said a pirate. "He causes the kind of damage no one else can, because there's just no one else who can swing a spear that easily weighs more than a ton."

"That is exactly why Krieg is the most dangerous man in the East Blue."

Hiccup was still dodging the spear, but he was so busy avoiding the point that he failed to watch is footing and slipped on the edge. Krieg saw this as his opportunity and strong women as much power as he could. Fortunately, Hiccup regained his footing and immediately jumped into the air avoiding the spear, but that itself left quite vulnerable.

"Now die!" Krieg roared.

"Chore boy look out!" a cook yelled.

Krieg thrusted the spear towards him, but the last possible second Hiccup user gust with his wings avoiding the point. He then quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the handle as Krieg pulled back.

"That was too close," said Hiccup wiping the sweat of his brow.

Krieg, however, had grown even more furious, if it was at all possible. He then lifted the spear up and grasp it with both hands.

"You're just like a little bug!" he yelled as he slammed the spear into the ground.

The moment he did an explosion occurred sending Hiccup flying through the air. Hiccup was too weak to flap his wings and soon he began to fall. Krieg smile knowing there was no way you'd be able to dodge in midair and thrusted to the spear towards him. At the last possible second, Hiccup slammed his two-faced onto the point which did cause an explosion sending him flying.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar cried.

Hiccup was completely scorched as he landed on the wreckage and Krieg smiled believing that his victory had been assured. However, he was still moving and then began to pick himself up.

"That's rough," said a cook.

"You all right, Chore Boy?"

Krieg smiled. "I'm not done with you. If you hadn't made me so angry I would have killed you more quickly."

Hiccup had taken quite a beating during their battle, not only had he lost a lot of blood but now he has explosions to deal with at point blank range.

"Dammit, there's no way that Hiccup can take much more of this," said Ragnar. "That spear is way too powerful."

"No, you're wrong," said Zeff. "Even with a hundred thousand more weapons that boy can still bring him to his knees, because he's not swayed by intimidation."

Krieg then swung the spear once more and Hiccup quickly punched the spearhead, but as a result cause an explosion right in his face. The pirates were smiling while the cooks were looking deeply concerned, because Hiccup was now the only hope to win this fight and it looked as if he was losing. Hiccup landed on the wreckage once more and it looked as if he was done now.

"Ha, that was too easy," said Krieg as he walked away.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me just yet," said Hiccup's voice.

Krieg's eyes widened as Hiccup rose to his feet once more, though a little shaky.

"Now that's impressive," said Krieg as he held his spear firmly in hand.

"Stand or fall, life or death, in a struggle for your very existence you cannot be swayed by intimidation or you will be lost," said Zeff.

"What are you talking about?" Ragnar frowned.

"That kid out there…" Krieg swung the spear once more and Hiccup counter it with a punch causing yet another explosion, "he knows that being courageous is not the same as fighting with no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forwards and he is one not to back down."

Hiccup soon got back to his feet in time for Krieg to swing his spear down on top of him yet again. Hiccup then immediately counted once more with a punch which resulted in another explosion sending him flying back down onto the wreckage.

"In fact he reminds me of a certain pirate I used to know, a giant amongst men, a man who had sailed every inch of the seas without being intimidated by anyone. Krieg believes himself to be the strongest man in the world, but he's far from it that title belongs to someone else, who is possibly the most powerful pirate in the world. Stoick the Vast."

"That's not going to do him any good if he's going to end up being dead," Ragnar pointed out.

Zeff smiled as his eyes fell down onto Zeff's spear. "That boy isn't being reckless, though I admit he is a bit crazy. Though thinking outside the box will help them to survive on the Grand Line and we will soon see of his plan will work."

"What plan?" Ragnar asked even more confused.

Krieg was starting to get annoyed, because no matter what he did Hiccup just shrugged off his attack.

"You… son of a bitch!" he growled.

Hiccup merely smiled and the cooks immediately cheered for him.

"Way to go, Chore Boy!"

"Do it again!"

"Kick his ass!"

Squall was completely stunned by Hiccup's determination.

"I told you today is your funeral!" Krieg roared as he charged at hiccup once more and swung his spear with all his might. "I am invincible!"

Hiccup smiled, because he'd been waiting for this chance and then immediately punched the spearhead once more. This resulted in yet another explosion and Hiccup disappeared within the smoke, with his black scales it made it impossible to see him with in it.

"It's true that Krieg and his pirates are strong," Zeff admitted. "But that young boy has they'll own never have. Krieg may have more pirates under his command than anyone else before him, he may have terrible weapons that cause mass destruction to everything in his path, but he will never have that kid's heart."

When the smoke dispelled Hiccup was still standing there and a split second later the spearhead on Krieg's spear snapped much to his horror.

"What? My _Battle Spear_!" he yelled and then he immediately turned on Hiccup. "What the Hell did you do?"

Hiccup merely smiled. "I merely kept on punching it in the head five times. The explosions were a pain, but when I attacked it was before you could bring full force on onto your weapon and my scales did the rest in shielding me. My constant attacks on your spear began to wear it out until it finally snapped. Now it's my turn."


	29. Downfall of Krieg

The battle had switched momentum once again and now it seems as if Hiccup had the advantage. The cooks themselves were extremely pleased and impressed with how Hiccup was dealing with the situation.

"Chore Boy is pretty good, huh?"

"He might be able to pull it off."

The pirates on the other hand were utterly terrified with this sudden change of pace.

"This is terrible."

"He just shattered the mighty Battle Spear."

Ragnar wanted to help Hiccup, but he was still wounded from his battle with Squall and he was concerned that Hiccup was starting to lose momentum.

"It's a miracle that he still alive after that many explosions, there's no way he can hold up," said Ragnar.

Hiccup took up a fighting stance looked directly at Krieg.

"Are you ready for this? Because I think it's about time that I end this fight," said Hiccup. "Hit me with as many of your little toys as you can now keep on destroying them one by one."

"Oh yeah," said Krieg looking furious.

"You're nothing without your weapons," Hiccup pointed out. "Trust me you have no hopes of conquering the Grand Line of all you do is rely on your weapons and the strength of your fleet."

"You think so?"

"I would have for that Hawkeye would have put your situation into perspective," said Hiccup. "He was able to demolish your fleet without batting an eyelash and he came this close of wiping you out as well. It was only thanks to a member of my crew that you earned this little rest bit, but now your galleon is demolished."

"You might destroyed the spearhead, but I can still create explosions with what remains of my spear," said Krieg. "And in case you failed to notice you're in pretty sad shape kiddo, I think this will be more than enough to blow you to pieces. To me this sounds like a pathetic attempt in making a bluff."

"Are you really sure about that test?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Krieg as he lifted what remained of his spear. "Your defeat is imminent. You see when you defied me you signed your own death warrant!"

"I think not," said Hiccup.

Krieg then charge towards him and then slammed what remained of his spear down onto Hiccup. However, Hiccup took to flight in time to avoid the explosion and soon landed on top of the mast.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Hiccup smiled.

"Bastard!" Krieg roared and slammed the spear into the mast.

He struck it was so much force that the mast broke away from the wreckage, but Hiccup then tore off yard.

"Try getting yourself out of that mess," said Krieg.

Hiccup was now falling in midair, but then he tossed the yard down towards Krieg with as much strength as he could muster.

"Nice try," said Krieg raising his arm and immediately unleashed a burst of flames from his flamethrower attached to his gauntlet.

Immediately the yard was burnt to a cinder.

"How many weapons as this guy have?" Ragnar stared.

Hiccup then immediately took in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup then immediately unleashed his plasma blast and struck Krieg dead on causing a massive explosion. The pirates were completely stunned from what they had just witnessed.

"What was that?"

"That kid is able to fire red hot plasma from his mouth?"

The cooks smiled victoriously.

"All right, Chore Boy!"

"Yeah, get him!"

The smoke soon dispelled and Krieg merely smiled, it was as if he had been unfazed by the explosion. Hiccup soon landed on the ground and Krieg began to laugh.

"Weakling," he smirked. "Did you really think that little explosion of yours could harm me? I'm wearing wood steel armour, this stuff is practically indestructible."

Hiccup ignored him and immediately charge towards him clenching his fist. "We'll see about that! _Dragon Fist!_ "

Hiccup then slammed his fist with all his might right into Krieg's chest and judging from the look on his face it had some sort of impact.

"Krieg!" the pirates cried.

However, Krieg quickly recovered and immediately picked Hiccup into the air with what remained of his spear.

"How dare you!" Krieg roared and slammed the spear into the ground.

This cause yet another explosion that sent Hiccup flying right towards what remained of the mast. Krieg laughed at him as he slowly began to approach him, clearly ready to finish this fight.

"It's hopeless, you'll never defeat me!" Krieg roared. "This armour could take a million more of you of your dragon punches and it wouldn't have so much as a dent."

Hiccup picked himself up. "We'll just see about that."

He then looked up and saw that Krieg was gone. "He's gone."

"I'm right here," said Krieg's voice. Hiccup looked up and saw that Krieg had somehow reached the top of what remained of the mast. "You don't stand a chance boy. Real power comes from deadly weapons, they are the source of true strength. See only the strong are meant to live and that's me."

Hiccup immediately flapped his wings and began flying towards him. "You relied so much on your weapons as you failed to trust your own power and believe me you'll fall at the first hurdle."

Krieg smirked as he raised what remained of his spear. "It's useless! Foolish pride were only get you so far!"

He then immediately slammed his spear right on top of Hiccup, but he kept on charging through.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup roared.

Hiccup then use the momentum of his charge are channelled all that into his fist and slammed it right into Krieg's chest. He struck with so much force that Kreig was sent flying up into the air and force him to release his grip upon his spear.

However, the explosions had taken their toll on Hiccup and to make matters worse Krieg had just tossed several of his exploding pellets.

Krieg laughed as he was falling in midair. "That's it? After all that big talk, that all you've got?" However, he soon stopped laughing, because his armour began to crack. "No! I don't believe it, my armour is cracking."

He then looked at hiccup and noticed that he was in no shape to fight. "Doesn't matter you're done for, Chore Boy!"

The pellets that Krieg had tossed into the air soon landed in the water and Ragnar immediately realised what was going on.

"It's a trap! Get out!" he yelled.

Suddenly there were massive explosions across the entire wreckage of the galleon and what remained of it began to sink beneath the waves.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar cried.

Everyone just watched in shock believing that Hiccup had finally been taken down by Krieg. However, launching out of the smoke was Hiccup and he seemed found his second wind and he was flying down towards Krieg with his fist raised.

"What the?" Krieg stared.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup roared slamming his fist right into Krieg's chest.

This time his attacks smashed right through his armour and literally knocked the wind right out of him. The pirates were immediately horrified as they saw their Captain plummeting towards the ground with his armour now shattered.

The cooks immediately began to cheer for Hiccup's success.

"All right!"

"Way to go, Chore Boy!"

"Looks like I won," Hiccup smiled.

Krieg, however, refused to lose. "This isn't over yet, boy!"

"So he withstood the attack," said Hiccup.

Krieg then suddenly pulled out the net from out of nowhere and wrapped it around Hiccup trapping him inside it.

Krieg laughed as they began falling towards the sea. "You can't escape! It's a steel net."

Hiccup was desperately trying to free himself, but the net was too strong and they were getting dangerously close towards the water.

"It's over! That's the ocean down there below us," Krieg smiled victoriously. "It looks like I'll be getting the last laugh after all, Chore Boy!"

The pirates then immediately cheered knowing that Hiccup was about to lose.

"Take him down, Krieg!"

"Make that little brat pay!"

"Yeah, get him!"

Hiccup smiled as he finally managed to get his wings from out of the gaps within the net. "Now I have you right where I want you."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup stunned. ' _What could he be planning? He's got Devil Fruit powers, he won't be able to swim let alone fight._ '

Hiccup then suddenly, and everyone's surprise, began flying down towards the ocean at incredible speed. Krieg was panicking, because he knew that at this speed hitting the water would be like hitting cement.

Hiccup struck the water and Krieg was knocked out the moment he hit the water. The cooks immediately began to cheer as there was no way Krieg could come back from this attack, but the pirates on the other hand were completely horrified.

"No, Krieg's been defeated!" a pirate cried.

"How could this have happened?"

"Your awesome, Chore Boy!"

"Yeah, you kicked his ass."

"He won, he really won," Gabriel stared.

"Oh wow," said Zale. "I've gotta be dreaming. That Krieg we're talking about."

"I know, how would have thought that kid had it in him," said Gabriel.

Squall began to pick himself up after hearing that announcement. "What is it? What's going on?"

Gabriel smiled at him. "Hey, rise and shine."

"Krieg was beaten, bet you never thought see the day," said Zale.

Squall stared at them in shock. "What?"

Then suddenly Hiccup launched right out of the water, grabbed Krieg and dropped him onto the wreckage. He then flew towards the restaurant and landed on the port and then immediately began shaking the seawater off his skin.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "How did you get out of the sea? I thought Devil Fruit users lose the ability to swim after they eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Normally yes, but the Dragon-Dragon Fruit is a bit special," Hiccup smiled. "It's not dragon specific, I'm sure you've heard that there were many different breeds of dragon and some of them lived in the sea."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you're completely immune to the biggest side effects of a Devil Fruit?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not quite, I first discovered this trait of my Devil Fruit when I fell into the sea when I was fishing once. I notice that even after I was completely submerged I was able to move my body for split second. Fortunately, someone saw me and dived in to save me and that's when I discovered that I was able to swim and be completely immune to the effects of seawater. It took a training, but now I'm completely immune for about 30 seconds."

Zeff smiled. "Impressive, meaning that you could easily get out of seawater before your body becomes paralysed. You might even be able to be completely immune to the effects of the sea if you have more training."

Hiccup nodded. "That's my hope."

Ragnar just shook his head. "So you really did had a plan and here I thought you were being reckless."

Hiccup looked at him. "I admit that it was a bit crazy, but sometimes a little crazy is good."

* * *

The pirates had now completely gathered around Krieg, who was still unconscious and looked half dead. Squall was leaning against the railings and could scarcely believe that his captain just lying there defeated.

"Krieg! Are you okay?"

"Please, tell us that it's an act!"

Squall shook his head. "Krieg's been defeated? This can't be happening, he is the mighty ruler of the East Blue. It can't be… it's impossible… impossible. He's just too strong."

"Well, now he's down for the count," said Gabriel smiling broadly. "Have a look at him and see for yourself."

"That fancy armour of his got all busted up and he was out the moment he hit the water," Zale added.

Gabriel looked at Squall. "What? Do you think we're lying to you? Go ahead and look."

Squall refused to do anything of the sort. "He was the only man I really ever admired. How foolish, now he's lost."

He then removed his headband and rose to his feet and walked off, but he was still suffering from the effects of the poison gas.

"Hey, hold on," said Gabriel. "If you move now the poison will spread."

"Don't move a muscle, it's for your own good," Zale nodded.

Squall, however, ignored the two of them.

* * *

Ragnar looked at Hiccup shaking. "I still can't believe that you're immune to seawater, you must be the first Devil Fruit user ever to retain the ability to swim."

Hiccup shrugged. "Believe me I was shocked when I discovered it. It took me two whole years just to survive 30 seconds and there was after strengthening my body. I just don't know if I'll ever be completely immune to seawater, but it will certainly give me the advantage out at sea."

"No! I'm the strongest!" Krieg's voice roared. Hebron immediately turned and were completely astonished as Krieg rose to his feet, but it looked as if he was having a mental breakdown. "I win! I'm the strongest! I am the best! No one can defeat me!"

The pirates immediately tried to calm him down, knowing that he was in no fit state to fight anyone.

"No, stay down!"

"Stop him! He is out of his mind!"

Immediately the pirates jumped on him, but even their combined weight can bring him down.

"Please, Krieg, stop!"

"I have to win! I have to!" Krieg roared as he tossed his men aside.

Eventually none of his men dead to get any closer to him as he was in a mad frenzy.

"Kill! Enemy! I will fight until victory is mine!"

Then suddenly he was punched in the chest by a pirate and everyone stared as he went limp. As it turned out that pirate was none other than Squall, who had got rid of his jacket bearing his pirate mark.

"Krieg, we lost," said Squall.

The pirates just stared at him. "Commander?"

"Let's leave now while we still have a shred of dignity." He then turned his eyes to Ragnar. "Thanks for everything, Ragnar."

"Sure, now leave and don't ever come back," Ragnar ordered.

Squall then turned around and faced him. "Hey, Hiccup, I'll see you on the Grand Line."

Hiccup nodded.

Ragnar frowned, knowing that he was still suffering from the effects of the poison. "But you…"

"That's where I want to go with the time I have left," said Squall. "It's the only thing I care about, the only thing that is keeping me going. It would seem as if Krieg's obsession with the Grand Line has become mine as well."

He then immediately coughed and spat out a bit of blood. "It's silly, I know that, but it's my dream. With this poison in my veins I may only have a few hours to live, but I feel free somehow. Like now I can live those last few moments on my own terms. To hell to loyalty to Krieg my devotion to him was just an escape from forging my own destiny. Once your heart is set and you pursue all your dreams with every last fibre of what you are you will never again feel lost, hopeless or afraid." He then looked at Hiccup. "I learned all that from you."

Hiccup smiled. "And I learned that from my father."

Ragnar then turned to Gabriel and Zale. "Hey, you guys. Give them the bow that we used to go grocery shopping."

"Calm on!" Gabriel yelled. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Why do we have to give them a perfectly good boat to a bunch of pirates?" Zale asked.

"And what is going to happen to our grocery shopping?"

"Gabriel is right! Let them swim to whether they're going to!"

Ragnar turned on them furiously. "Going get that grocery boat now!"

The two occur to realise there was no point arguing and gave in.

"All right, fine," Zale cried.

"Start shouting," Gabriel groaned.

* * *

Soon they came round with the grossly boat and all the pirates began to board into it, but it was a little overcrowded and it did sink slightly.

"It's going to sink!"

Ragnar and Squall merely smiled as if sinking boat was no problem in the world.

"Why did I hesitate? What was I so worried about?" Squall asked. "When I think about it I can't help but feel stupid."

Hiccup chuckled. "Those kinds of questions are never easy to ask, you could search for the answer for 100 years and never find it."

Squall nodded and began to board the boat and then looked at the two of them.

"Well, then, we gratefully accept this boat am I right in assuming there's no need to return it?" Squall asked.

"It's yours, just never come back here," said Ragnar. "Not for anything. Not even to return this boat."

"He's right," Gabriel nodded as he and the cooks step forward drawing their kitchen knives. "And don't even forget that this is the restaurant where the cooks fight. The Baratie!"

The cooks immediately cheered raising the kitchen knives into the air.

Squall smiled as he began to sail away. "The cooks here sure mean business."

Hiccup and Ragnar merely smiled as they watched Squall taking what remained of the crew out into see. The battle may have been rough, but they came out victorious and there was no single scratch on the restaurant itself.

* * *

Sailing elsewhere in the middle of the sea was Astrid and Fishlegs, the both of them had been unaware of the events that had transpired upon the Baratie and the continued to sell to who knows where.

Astrid smiled. "They sure were nice guys."

Fishlegs nodded. "They weren't your average pirates, I'll grant you that."

"I wonder if they'll let us join them again," Astrid pondered and tears began to form in her eyes. "I hope we see them again." She then immediately hugged herself and Fishlegs placed a comforting hand on her back. "Free… I just want us to be free."

Fishlegs not as tears formed in his eyes as well. "Me too."

"Oh, Frida," Astrid cried.


	30. A New Crewmate

Hiccup was in bed recovering from his wounds, the explosions and the loss of blood had taken a lot out of him. Fact it was a miracle that he stayed conscious after the battle and Ragnar had been with in the entire time.

"Nice to see that you've recovered from your fight," Ragnar smiled.

"Looks like you have as well," Hiccup noted. "You took some pretty heavy blows I imagine that you cracked a few ribs."

"Just a few," Ragnar nodded as he leaned against the railings and looked up to see.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to do any more chores after getting rid of those pirates," said Hiccup smiling.

"Quite the deal you made with the old man," Ragnar admitted. "To be honest I wasn't sure whether you could pull it off considering who you are up against."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Rag, I was wondering whether—"

"No!" said Ragnar flatly. "I'm not going to run away with you to become a pirate. I have some unfinished business here, I'll stay until Zeff acknowledges my skill."

"Fine, but I was hoping that you changed your mind," Hiccup sighed.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for that I would jump ship and join you," Ragnar admitted. "However, the cooks here have absolutely no idea how to run a restaurant, but I did promise myself that one of these days that I would go to the Grand Line."

Hiccup then approached him. "Which makes the reason why you won't join me all the more confusing."

"It's just not the right time, not yet." Ragnar smiled as he looked up to sea. "There is one place…" He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Have you ever heard of the All Blue?"

Hiccup frowned. "The cook or my dad's pirate ship mention it a few times. Isn't it supposed to be some legendary place on the Grand Line where all four seas meet?"

"That's the one, that sea is a miracle," Ragnar smiled. "In the All Blue there are fish from the East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, and South Blue. That one stretch of ocean has it all. To us cooks into culinary dream come true, a place that fantastic has got to be on the Grand Line somewhere, right? I mean where else could it be?"

Unbeknownst to any of them Zeff was listening to their conversation and watched as Ragnar laughed.

"That boy seems really happy," he then smiled slightly. "What an idiot."

* * *

To celebrate their victory the cooks had started cooking and soon they began presenting the food to everyone on board the ship.

"All right, guys, did it again," said Gabriel.

None of the cooks' waste any time eating and Hiccup and Ragnar soon entered the restaurant watching as everyone ate.

"Really?" Ragnar sighed. "At least they left us some seats."

"There's gratitude for your," said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"No seats left for you," said a cook.

"Just sit on the floor and eat."

"They're no chairs?" Ragnar asked dubiously. "That doesn't seem right. This is a restaurant."

With very little choice Ragnar sat down on the floor. "All right, fine."

Hiccup soon returned with two trays. "They're certainly acting strange," he said as he placed the trays down.

"That's nothing new. Bunch of jerks," Ragnar muttered.

Gabriel then sipped some soup and slammed the spoon down on the table. He then immediately turned and looked at Ragnar.

"Hey, what is this? Who prepared the suit this morning?" he demanded.

Ragnar raised his hand. "That would be me. The stuff is pretty good, huh? I think I really outdid myself."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Is that some kind of joke? I can barely hold this slop down." He then immediately spat the soup out.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes as he stood up and faced Gabriel. Hiccup decide to stay out of this, because he had a pretty good idea what everyone was trying to do.

"I thought someone like you would like slop," Ragnar smirked. "It makes sense to me considering that is what pigs like."

"Ha, just face it Ragnar your soup sucks," he said pointing a thumb down. "It's disgusting."

Ragnar then approached him. "That soup is nothing short of a delicacy. There is something wrong with your tastebuds."

Zale then immediately began taking a sip of the soup and after a few seconds he began to choke. "That's gross."

Soon the rest of the cooks were tasting the soup and were criticising Ragnar's culinary skills.

"I can't eat this!"

"Revolting!"

"This soup is horrible!"

Ragnar looked at all them furiously. "What the Hell is going on here you bastard?!"

"We're sick of the way you run things," said Gabriel crossing his arms. "You're a sham of a chef and everybody knows it."

"You can't just settle every single little disagreement with violence," said a cook.

"If the food is bad then we're going to say so."

Ragnar looked at them furiously. "What did you say?"

Zeff then took a sip of the soup and faced everyone. "Don't forget that we're sea faring cooks. So you had better not waste one single drop of that soup."

Everyone then immediately turned towards Zeff in surprise as he began to drink every last drop of soup in the blow. He then smashed the plate on the ground as he got to his feet, much to everyone's surprise.

"Boss!" the cooks yelled.

Ragnar looked at him. "What did you do that for?"

Zeff then placed a hand against his cheek. "That wretched little dish tasted like stewed garbage. If we reserve that kind of trash here we'd would go out of business."

Ragnar then immediately marched up towards him and narrowed his eyes. "Then mind explaining how my soup is any different from the stuff you make?"

"You think they're the same?" Zeff growled. He then suddenly punched Ragnar from out of the blue. "Don't flatter yourself."

Everyone was completely shocked by this.

"The boss punched him," said Gabriel.

"He didn't kick him?" Zale frowned.

Ragnar glared up at Zeff, who was looking down at him as if he was some sort of germ.

"You think you can lecture me on the art of cooking, do ya?" Zeff growled. "Fat chance, I am a man that has cooked in more seas than you've been alive."

Ragnar then got to his feet and then immediately ran out of the restaurant in a rage. All the cooks then made their way to the window and watched him as he just stood there on the terrace looking out to sea.

Hiccup looked at them. "Tell me? Why did you lie like that? I know that he is a pretty amazing cook."

"I know that he is an outstanding chef, everyone here on the Baratie does," Zeff nodded.

All the cooks nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's great."

"Aside from Chef Zeff is the best we've got."

"That was scary wasn't it?" said Zale looking at the others. "He seriously snapped."

"Yeah."

Outside Ragnar was actually listening to the conversation, the walled want exactly soundproof considering they were just made of wood.

"But that stubborn skulled idiot wouldn't listen to us if we try to reason with him," Zeff continued. He then looked at Hiccup inquisitively. "Hey, you were saying before that you need a cook for your ship, right? Well, this isn't something I wanted to be asking anyone, but would you mind taking Ragnar along with you? Take him to the Grand Line that would be best for him, the Grand Line is his dream."

"Geez, boss, you sure did make us put one hell of a show," said Gabriel.

"All man, I thought he was going to figure it out because of your bad acting," Zale chuckled.

Gabriel laughed. "Come on. Your acting was way worse than mine."

* * *

Ragnar just leaned against the door barely able to comprehend what he had just heard. Everyone in the restaurant was complimenting his skills as a chef while over the last few years they had nothing but content.

' _I can hear everything you idiots_ ,' he said to himself.

Hiccup looked at the cooks. "Recruiting him was the main reason I came here, but every time I ask he keeps on declining. It just seems as if he really wants to stay here and cook with all you guys."

"So you're saying that you can't agree to it until he tells you himself, that right?" Zeff simplified.

Hiccup nodded. "If I just took them by force I wouldn't be a very good captain. The crew need to put its faith in it Captain, if I just took him without his consent he would be fighting with me through the entire journey putting me and my crew in danger."

"I suppose that's fair enough," Zeff nodded. "But who knows if that hardheaded little brat who agreed to ever join with you."

"Yeah, once that guy makes up his mind there's nothing that anyone can do to change it," Gabriel agreed.

"Then you'll fit right in with my crew," Hiccup smiled.

Ragnar just laid there and had absolutely no idea what he was going to do, on one hand he would want nothing more than go out and search for the All Blue. But on the other he still felt as if he owed a great deal to Zeff.

While he was contemplating he saw something rushing straight towards restaurant. He squinted his eyes trying to make any sense of what it was, but then suddenly as shark holding something in its mouth immediately shot out of the water and came crashing towards him.

Everyone inside the restaurant got a massive shock as there was a massive _booming_ noise. They then quickly turned and as the dust cleared they found Ragnar lying on the ground with a massive shark and what looked like to be the upper torso the young man sticking out of its mouth.

"Ragnar," a cook gasped.

"Whoa, what is that? A Fishman?"

"Did he come all the way from Fishman Island to eat here?"

"You dolt! It's a human half eaten by a shark."

Hiccup made his way through the cooks and immediately recognise the young man sticking out of the shark's mouth. "Tuffnut?"

"Hey, Hiccup, fancy meeting you here," said Tuffnut as he gasped for breath.

"How in the world you get stuck inside a shark and were the others? We're you able to find Astrid and Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Eventually managed to remove Tuffnut the shark and release the shark back into the waters, it seemed quite pleased to have Tuffnut out of its mouth and swam away as far away as it could from the restaurant. They then gave Tuffnut a blanket and something warm to drink and he began to inform Hiccup on what happened.

"We never actually caught up to them, but judging from the heading we figured out where they're going and what they plan to do," Tuffnut explained.

"And that would be?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, if our suspicions turn out to be true then the place they're intends to go could mean certain death to all of us if we follow them," he said. "The point is we really need your help. Please, come with me."

Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry I sorted out the mess here, we can go."

The two of them then got to their feet and began making their way outside and meeting them was Ragnar.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Ragnar.

Hiccup blinked. "Ragnar?"

"I'm joining your little crew and I'm going to help you become King of the Pirates as long as you help me find the All Blue," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup was completely stunned.

"What do you say?"

Hiccup laughed. "Welcome aboard."

"This is great, now we have some tasty food to eat," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar then looked at the cooks, who all looked pretty stunned. "Are you guys happy now or what? I'll be leaving now now."

Gabriel huffed as he folded his arms. "I don't like it, I was hoping to give you the boot from this restaurant personally. But it seems as if you don't have a problem straight up abandoning us."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "I'm just sorry in making all of you resort to bad acting."

Gabriel looked up. "Hey, wait, how did you know?"

"I heard everything from outside," said Ragnar simply and then he looked at Zeff. "Tell me was stamping on my pride the best plan you could come up with?"

Gabriel looked at him angrily. "Believe me your pride means nothing do any of us."

Zeff raised his hand to calm Gabriel down. "I never really liked children, in fact I hate them. There was a day pass that I ever regretted of allowing a brat like you live, Ragnar. I mostly did because of your father, who I had the deepest respect for."

"I could care less what you think of me or my dad," said Ragnar dismissively. "Just make sure you don't kick the bucket while I'm gone, because I have every plan on coming back and tell you that I found the All Blue."

* * *

Soon they all began to prepare for the journey to who knows where and thankfully the cooks had agreed to give them a small ship.

"Whoa, this is a nice ship," said Tuffnut. "Are you sure that it's okay to use her?"

"Of course," a cook nodded. "It Ragnar's ship."

* * *

Hiccup was in the restaurant gathering food which the cooks were great for of giving.

"That should just be about everything," said Hiccup as he looked over the provisions. "At least enough to get us to where we need to go."

"It's not much," a cook pointed out.

"I'm positive Ragnar will be able to come up with something with these ingredients," Hiccup assured.

Zeff and then immediately approached him. "Kid."

"What is it Zeff?" Hiccup asked.

Zeff then held out an old logbook. "Would you like this? It's my logbook, a detailed record of my one year journey to the Grand Line."

Hiccup shook his head. "I appreciate the gesture, but I can't take it. I consider this one massive adventure and it wouldn't be much of an adventure if I knew what was out there."

Zeff chuckled. "I figured you'd say that, in that regard you're just like your father."

Hiccup looked up. "You know my dad?"

"Who hasn't and we crossed perhaps once," said Zeff. "Tell me you haven't told your crew of his true identity, have you."

Hiccup shook his head. "I only mentioned that he was a pirate, less the people know about my family the better for us."

"You should at least tell your crew, or else they might have one nasty surprise once they find out," Zeff advised.

* * *

Ragnar was in his room getting packed and he couldn't help but look at a picture of Zeff and a younger version of himself. That picture had been taken on the same day that they opened the Baratie and it seemed like a lifetime ago.

' _It's the nicest sea restaurant I've ever seen, that's for sure,_ ' said Ragnar's voice.

Ragnar couldn't help but reminisce and look around the restaurant one last time, he didn't know whether he was going to see it again despite the arguments he had with Zeff and the other cooks he was going to miss them.

' _Hey, Ragnar_ ,' said Zeff's voice.

' _What is it?_ ' Ragnar asked.

' _It doesn't matter what sort of person walks through our doors, if they're hungry then they will be fed. Every starving wretch that comes through here will get a fine meal, we can make that happen. It doesn't matter how much we fight, because we share the same dream._ '

' _Yeah_ ,' Ragnar nodded.

' _Are you ready, because we're going to be busy?_ '

' _You bet. It won't be a problem with me around._ '

Ragnar then looked at his hand at several small scars which he had received when he was cutting an apple. Zeff had been very strict when he began teaching Ragnar how to cook and he got his first lesson when he accidentally cut himself.

The two of them had many an argument, especially how to cook a meal. Ragnar even attempted to make the soup all by himself, but when Zeff tasted it he practically spattered back at Ragnar's face.

Zeff was currently in his room thinking about those times as well and despite the harsh treatment he inflicted on Ragnar, he too was going to miss him.

* * *

Hiccup and Tuffnut and the cooks were outside waiting for Ragnar to exit the restaurant.

"That cook is certainly taking his time," said Tuffnut.

"Can't say I blame him, this place has been his home for about 10 years," said Hiccup.

Eventually Ragnar exited the restaurant and he was already wearing his pistols around his waist. In one hand he was carrying a small suitcase in the end the other a duffel bag over his shoulder.

He stood there for a few seconds and then began making his way towards the ship and then suddenly from out of the blue Gabriel and Zale then pounced on him with a pair poles.

"Now it's payback time!" Gabriel roared.

"Here it comes Ragnar!" Zale roared.

Ragnar however suddenly somersaulted to avoid their attack and landed behind them, he then landed on his hands and performed a spin kick knocking the two of them down to the floor with his legs. He then got to his feet and continue to make his way towards the ship.

A cook shook his head at the two of them. "Really guys, that was just dumb."

Ragnar soon stopped just before he got to the boat. "Let's get going."

"You don't want to say goodbye?" Hiccup asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Ragnar," said Zeff's voice. Ragnar turned and looked up to see Zeff looking down at him from the terrace. "Take care of yourself, okay."

Ragnar was finding it very hard not to cry, but eventually he gave in. He had every reason to, if it hadn't been for Zeff sacrificing his leg he wouldn't be around and on top of that he gave him all the food he needed to survive those long days.

"Chef Zeff!" Ragnar yelled. "Thanks for everything, if it weren't for you I would be here I are you a large debt."

Zeff looked at Ragnar and suddenly found himself crying. He was in the only one Gabriel and Zale were also putting on the waterworks.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Gabriel cried.

"I'll miss you too!" Zale cried.

Eventually all the cooks began to cry and Ragnar couldn't be happier.

"Damn wooses," said Zeff as he brushed his eyes. "Real men shouldn't pass without a word, let alone tears."

Once Ragnar was on board they immediately began to set sail on to the open sea and he couldn't help but look back at the restaurant one last time.

"I promise I'll see you again! I'll come back someday!" Ragnar waved.

The cooks immediately waved as Ragnar sailed away crying their eyes out and wishing him good luck.

' _As long as you search with enough faith in yourself and never give up and not find yourself intimidated by those who stand against you, you will find the All Blue,_ ' said Zeff as he looked on as Ragnar disappeared off into the distance. ' _I'm sure of it._ '

Zeff then immediately looked down at his cooks. "All right, men! Customers will be here soon, get to work already!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Fishlegs were sailing towards an island with some kind of fortress looking on from the bay. On the tallest tower that lied within the centre of the fortress, a flag was waving was a skull and cross bone with what looked like a red swordfish in the middle of it.

Both Astrid and Fishlegs were on the deck sailing towards it and neither one of them have a shred of fear on their faces.


	31. The Fishmen

Hiccup and the others were sailing on Ragnar ship, following the directions Tuffnut had given them. Both Hiccup and Ragnar were relaxing and enjoying the sun which was picture perfect.

"This weather is perfect," Hiccup sighed as he stretched.

"Who can say that again," Ragnar agreed.

"Who are we have to do is catch up with Astrid and Fishlegs, then we can make our way to the Grand Line," Hiccup smiled.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup curiously. "Tell me, is there any particular reason why you're so fascinated with Astrid?"

Hiccup's face turned pink. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ragnar smirked. "I guess it just me and my active imagination imagining things."

Hiccup shook his head and then looked at Tuffnut. "So are we getting me closer to where they are? You know the island?"

Tuffnut looked at him. "You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into. Every second we get closer brings us closer to the infamous Arlong!" He then began to explain what had happened before Astrid and Fishlegs took the ship. "Astrid couldn't stop looking at Arlong's picture when she saw it and Fishlegs had a fearful look on his face as well. The way that Astrid was looking at the image was different, it was focused. I'm telling you that Astrid is planning on taking down Arlong and collecting the 20 million Gil bounty, for all we know as we sit here she is already making her way to his compound."

Hiccup frowned. "I have a hard time imagining that. When we ran into Buggy and Hagen, she wasn't even in the slightest bit interested in their bounty. I get the feeling that this is far more complicated, besides if what I've heard about Arlong are true it would be suicidal just to attack him outright."

Ragnar agreed. "Even from the stories I heard from customers on the Baratie I know that he is a dangerous character."

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup. "You sound as if you know him."

"No, but I know of him," said Hiccup as he leaned back. "Arlong is a Fishman that used to destroy everything in his path up and down on the Grand Line."

"You know I think I've never actually met a Fishman," said Ragnar.

"Not surprising, they usually stay on the island and remain isolated," Hiccup nodded. "You see their island rests on the Red Line. In order to make your way through the second half you have to go through that island and with the Great Pirate Era started a lot of pirates stormed into the place tearing everything apart.

"The Grand Line became a treacherous place which forced the Marines to focus upon it, that in turn meant they were neglecting the other four seas allowing pirates to pop out all over the place. In order to combat the threat of pirates, the Seven Warlords of the Sea were formed."

"Seven Warlords?" Tuffnut frowned.

"The Seven Warlords are pirates that are authorised by the government," Hiccup explained.

Ragnar looked stunned. "Seriously? Why would any pirate on the sea want government approval?"

"For protection, the government looks the other way in exchange for a cut of the treasure and they are allowed to exist," Hiccup continued. "Of course other pirates they are just government dogs, but they didn't get to where they were today by being weak. These guys are crazy powerful, the man that defeated Toothless is one of these Warlords, after seeing Hawkeye in action I imagine that you can only fathom how powerful the other Warlords are."

Tuffnut whistled. "You don't want to come across them on the open sea."

"In fact one of them is actually a Fishman known as Volturnus, Captain of the Sun Pirates. He is also known as the First Son of the Sea and is the first Fishman to ever become a Warlord. From what I've heard Arlong has conquered 20 towns since coming to the East Blue, he is possibly the strongest pirate here, even stronger than Krieg."

"Still doesn't explain why you think that Astrid and Fishlegs are going after this guy," said Ragnar looking at Tuffnut.

"Getting the bounty seems simple enough," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup shook his head. "I think it's something else, neither Astrid or Fishlegs shown any interest in becoming bounty hunters."

Ragnar then got to his feet. "While discussing this little issue perhaps I should cook some dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Hiccup nodded.

Tuffnut looked up. "Food?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Ragnar asked.

"Surprise me," Hiccup smiled.

"Just make sure that it's yummy and delicious," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar nodded and started to make his way to the kitchen. "On it, this shouldn't take long."

"Once we get back onto my ship that's one less job vacancy of the list," Hiccup smiled.

"You're still missing a few," Tuffnut pointed out.

"We'll find them eventually," Hiccup assured.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Fishlegs were still sailing towards Arlong's encampment and the two of them had been very quiet throughout the journey.

"I can hardly believe it," said Astrid as she leaned against the railings. "Our hometown."

* * *

At Arlong's encampment, Arlong was sitting face-to-face with a stingy looking Marine Captain. Fishman were quite different from one another, in fact it was rare to see a Fishman that bore a striking resemblance with another.

Arlong was a tall and muscular Fishman who bore a resemblance to a shark, but his nose was long and thin and razor sharp. He even had a dorsal fin on his back and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, he also has a tattoo on his left forearm which bore a striking resemblance to the image on his pirate flag and he had another one on his chest which looks like the sun.

"Here is this months take, I hope you enjoy it," he said.

The Captain smiled. "Oh, Arlong, you are far smarter than your regular run-of-the-mill pirates. You know exactly how the world works."

Arlong laughed. "Likewise. There aren't many Marine captains that know that by friend in me means that they can milk the East Blue for eternity. The fact that you understand makes you more like me then any Marine out here."

"Thank you very much."

Arlong laughed. "Don't thank me, thank money it's the only thing you can count on in this world. It's more reliable than people, that's for sure. Don't you agree?"

The captain looked a bit uneasy. "Of course."

"As a rule I hate all humans, but you are the one tolerable exception that I found."

The Marine Captain then got to his feet. "Well, if you excuse me."

"Why not stay a while and have a drink with me?" Arlong offered.

Marine Captain shook his head. "I would, but the longer Marine crew stays doctored on a pirate island the quicker we get unwanted attention."

"I'll kill anyone who will report you, everybody knows that," Arlong assured.

"Thank you, but still we must go," said the captain.

"Hey, the captain is leaving!" Arlong announced. "Escort him back to his ship."

Then jumping out of the water was another Fishman and this one resembled an octopus, he had a total of six arms and floating in the water next to him was a large container. On his forehead he was wearing a sun tattoo on his forehead.

"Yes, sir," he said and then turned to the Marines. "The port is back that way, hop in."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," said the captain.

The Fishman looked as if he was trying to hold back a laugh as he looked at the captain. "Every time I see your face it always makes me want to laugh. It's funny, you look like a weasel."

"Hey, Octron, watch your mouth now," Arlong warned. "The captain is our honoured guest."

"Oh, right, sorry about that," said Octron.

"Don't worry," said the captain as he and his men stepped into the container.

Octron then jumped into the water and struck the container to his back. He then began to swim carrying the container through the mouth of the harbour.

"Here we go men," he said.

The Marine Captain narrowed his eyes. ' _These Fishmen are disgusting, such a vile group. But they sure do pay well_.'

* * *

Meanwhile outside the compound Astrid and Fishlegs were making their way towards the large gates.

"Hey, you two, get out of the way!" a small voice yelled behind them. "Arlong is going to die today!"

They turned and looked at the boy, who was holding a small sword in his hand. They could also tell that he was trembling slightly and he looked upset as well.

"He killed my daddy and so now I have to kill him," he said looking at the two of them defiantly. "So move or I'll have to kill you too!"

Astrid then immediately grabbed her axe and quickly disarms the boy. She also struck the sword with so much force that it caused him to topple over.

"You should know that Arlong doesn't have time to deal with little kids like you," said Astrid cruelly. "You're too young, go home."

She then tossed a small bundle of money towards the boy. "Take that with you and use it to keep yourself out of trouble, kid."

Fishlegs just remain quiet the entire time and didn't even bother saying a word, though from his expression you could tell that it wasn't particularly thrilled. However, he followed Astrid and soon the two of them made their way to the compound.

"Go to Hell," he snarled.

Astrid and Fishlegs enter the compound and saw Arlong just sitting there.

"Astrid. Fishlegs. You've returned," said Arlong. "I haven't seen the two of you here in quite a while. So, how did you do this time?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Astrid smiled gesturing towards the bag Fishlegs was holding. "I can't believe the world is filled with blind idiots. Want to see?"

Arlong laughed. "You girl are one excellent liar."

"That's true," Astrid nodded.

"Listen up everybody!" Arlong yelled. "Astrid and Fishlegs has finally returned, it's time for a party!"

Immediately Fishmen of all different breeds emerge from the water began to cheer. Astrid looked at Fishlegs and it was clear the two of them didn't like this life.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside, Toothless, Snotlout and Ruffnut were just coming into view of the island. Toothless' ways was completely bandaged up and Snotlout and Ruffnut were trying to hide themselves as not to be spotted.

"All right, we're here," said Ruffnut nervously. "That's Arlong Park ahead."

"So this is the hideout of the most dangerous pirates in the East Blue," Snotlout gulped. "I hope that Astrid and Fishlegs are really here."

"Their ship was the _Going Tiger_ so before we do anything stupid we should see if it stops on this island first," Toothless instructed.

"Good idea," Ruffnut nodded.

Snotlout swallowed his fear and looked at Toothless. "Who put you in charge?"

"Hiccup," said Toothless pointed out.

"And who put him in charge?"

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Do you have any better suggestions? I'm in no fit state to fight and we need to gather more information."

Snotlout grumbled. "Shut up, Toothless."

With that they began to sail around the island and it didn't take them long to find the _Going Tiger_.

"There it is," Snotlout pointed as he looked through the spyglass. "That's the _Going Tiger_ , it's right over there."

"That means Astrid and Fishlegs are definitely on the island somewhere," said Ruffnut.

Toothless closes eyes. "If your suspicions are right, the two of them could be in the compound."

"I know Astrid is tough, but Fishlegs is a wimp, they would last long against Arlong," said Snotlout.

Toothless nodded in agreement. "I agree, Astrid is quite the combat specialist she knows without backup she winced at the chance against Arlong. However, they wouldn't have come to this island for reason and that reason has something to do with Arlong."

Ruffnut looked at the map. "Where East of Arlong Park, here at Leefside Village, but why would they stop so far from the village?"

Toothless frowned. "Maybe she did it so that she wouldn't be spotted perhaps she had some sort of business here."

"Let's just get the _Going Tiger_ , we can make our next move after we secure her," said Snotlout.

"Aye, aye," said Ruffnut as she manned the rudder.

Snotlout then saw certain figures next to the port and quickly grabbed Toothless and lowered him towards the deck.

Ruffnut followed his lead and looked at him. "What did you see?"

Snotlout then gestured towards the pier and that's when she saw several Fishmen standing there.

"We need to be quiet," said Snotlout.

"Let's hope they haven't spotted us," said Ruffnut.

Toothless grimaced. "If they have it won't take long for them to catch up to us."

"If the Fishmen here this entire area must be under Arlong's control so what now?" Ruffnut asked.

Toothless frowned. "We can't just turn back, not that we know that Astrid and Fishlegs are here."

* * *

It was at that point that the Fishmen on the pier noticed the boat sailing across the water.

"I've never seen that boat before," said a rather chubby Fishman.

"Suspicious."

* * *

On the boat they saw two Fishmen jumping into the water and will no doubt swimming towards them.

"They're coming for us!" Snotlout panicked.

"No way we can beat them in the water," said Ruffnut.

Toothless winced. "There's no way I can swim, not with this injury. You to jump into the water and I'll distract them."

"But they're going to kill you," said Snotlout.

Toothless shook his head. "More than likely they will agitate need to Arlong and I can find out more if I'm there. Don't worry about me, just get out of here and find out what you can about the village."

"Good luck," said Snotlout as he dived into the water.

"Hope that you stay alive," said Ruffnut as she followed him.

Toothless just sat there as he waited for the Fishmen and a few seconds later they jumped onto the ship.

"There's just this one guy?"

"Maybe he drifted out here from really far out."

Toothless nodded. "I merely came here on a fishing trip."

"Then why the sword?"

"I heard these waters were quite treacherous, I had no idea that Fishmen lived here."

The chubby Fishman then looked at his partner. "I think we should bring him to Arlong."

* * *

Snotlout and Ruffnut were now safe distance from the ship and they knew that the Fishmen had no doubt landed on the ship right about now.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'll make sure to tell Hiccup that you were courageous to the bitter end," said Snotlout solemnly.

"Please forgive me, Toothless. I will never forget you," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout then looked at her. "Well, forget this, let's go and find some dry land."

"Sounds good," Ruffnut nodded.

And soon the two of them swam away abandoning Toothless to the fate of Arlong and his pirates. It didn't take them long to reach dry land which was close to a small village and soon they pulled themselves up.

"I think this place is called Longdale," said Ruffnut.

Then when they looked up their eyes immediately fell wide open, because every single house in the village had been turned upside down. It looked as if a tornado that hit the place and there was a massive trench in the middle of the street.

"W-what happened here?" Snotlout gaped.

"I heard Arlong came through here a few weeks back, but I never thought that," said Ruffnut shocked.

"Everything is upside down."

"I've heard people say that Fishmen can be stronger than normal human beings by a very wide margin. I guess this is as strong as you have to be to survive on the Grand Line."

Snotlout was too busy stunned by the village to hear footsteps, but Ruffnut heard them and quickly ran off.

"Maybe, but even the streets are upside down," said Snotlout unaware that a large figure was approaching towards him from behind.

"The monster Moohoo cause this destruction," said a voice behind him.

"Monster? Don't tell me this place has monsters," Snotlout blinked.

"We caught them out on the Grand Line and brought them back here with us."

"From the Grand Line, huh?" Snotlout then realised the voice tin belong to Ruffnut and he had a chill running down the back of his spine. "Wait, we?" He then turned around and screamed, because standing directly behind him was a very chubby Fishman.

"You! You were with that Drake on the boat!" he roared.

Snotlout then quickly ran forward just before the Fishman could grab him.

"Come back, here!" the Fishman roared and began to run after him.

Ruffnut was wiping the sweat of her brow. "That was close." She then watched as Snotlout ran past with the Fishman right behind him. "I wish you luck. I had better hold position and wait up far back from Tuffnut and Hiccup."

Snotlout had managed to outrun the Fishman and he was smirking. "You may be a Fishman, but there's no way you can out run me on dry land."

However, then suddenly someone tripped him up and he fell down onto the ground.

"What the?" he said looking up.

His eyes widened when he saw small kid raising a cutlass. "Got you stupid Fishman! And now I will avenge my father by killing you!"

He probably would have killed him, but then a woman in her 20s with long blonde hair struck him on top of his head.

"Honestly, how many times do I tell you Bard, don't mess with the Fishman," she scolded. "It was just one person that decided to stand up against them and they slaughtered everyone here." She then looked at Snotlout. "You look and smell just like a Fishman, but I can see that you're human. Mostly human."

Snotlout glared at her. "What you mean by that?"

"Where did you go," said the voice of the Fishman that had been chasing Snotlout. "Over here?"

Snotlout got to his feet. "Not good."

"A Fishman," Bard gasped.

"And this time it's for real," said the woman.

Snotlout then immediately placed himself between the two of them and raised his fists. "Just stay behind me and let me handle this. I'll take this guy down with a single punch."

Snotlout cracked his knuckles and got ready to charge, but before he could do anything the woman struck him on top of the head with a hammer knocking him unconscious.

"I guess he wasn't listening when I said Fishman will kill us if we mess with them," she said and grabbed Snotlout feet. "Come on, tough guy."

She then began to drag Snotlout away and the Bard followed her. They hid behind one of the buildings and the woman then immediately screamed.

"What's wrong?" said the Fishman looking at her.

"A snobbish looking guy!" she yelled.

"Which way did he go?"

"That way!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Now I've got you!" said the Fishman following the directions.

The woman then bent down towards Bard and the unconscious Snotlout. "Come on. If you help me out we can carry him back."

* * *

Meanwhile not too far way, Hiccup and the others were making their way to the island where the others were at. Ragnar was busy in the kitchen preparing a meal for them, but unbeknownst to them a creature was locking down in the bottom of the sea and its sensed their presence.

* * *

Octron was just outside the compound cooking a roasted boar.

"That looks like it's ready," he said satisfied. He then turned and looked out to sea. "Moohoo! Lunchtime!" However, there was no sign of the creature. "Where is he? Kinda weird, I've never seen Moohoo show up late to a meal. I wonder what happened?"

* * *

Moohoo was in fact the creature at the bottom of the sea that its sensed the arrival of Hiccup and the others. The three of them were too busy enjoying Ragnar's delicious food to notice this upcoming threat.

"It's delicious," said Hiccup as he ate some chicken curry.

"Same here," said Tuffnut as he ate some roasted mutton.

Ragnar smiled at them as he too was eating chicken curry. "Thanks, I just have the rest of your crew agrees."

"Let's hope you can get Astrid and Fishlegs to join the crew again," said Tuffnut looking at Hiccup.

"Don't worry I have every confidence to get them back on board," Hiccup assured. "They can be a real asset on the ship, Fishlegs is a first-class navigator and I think Astrid would do well was my first-mate."

"I'm surprised you chose her, why not Toothless?" Ragnar asked curiously. "He was after all the first member to join your crew."

Hiccup nodded. "Toothless is an excellent swordsman, don't get me wrong. However, the duty of the first-mate is to keep the rest of the crew in line and Astrid has done a very good job on that already and unlike Toothless, she's actually been out to sea so she already knows most of the fundamentals."

"That is a good point," Ragnar agreed.

They have been so busy talking that they failed to notice the large shadow beneath the waves as they were so engrossed with Ragnar's fabulous cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile two of the Fishmen that had captured Toothless were now bringing his boat to Arlong Park.

"Open the gates! We have oppressed not on board this vessel!"

The doors to the encampment then immediately opened up and they begin to bring the ship into the compound. Toothless was now completely tied up and noticed that the place was crawling with Fishmen and sitting on deck chair was Arlong himself.

He then began explaining that he was searching for Astrid and Fishlegs to Arlong, but he didn't seem to believe him.

"One more time what was your purpose in coming here to this island?" said Arlong.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for a young girl and boy, fishface," said Toothless starting to get annoyed.

"Wow, for someone I considered to be a good meal you are either really stupid or you've got a lot of guts in there," said Arlong. "We Fishmen are simply the next step in the evolutionary ladder from pathetic humans. Now I don't have anything against you Drakes, but you do seem content with allying yourselves with the humans despite the complex you've had."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "I admit we've had our differences, but saying that were superior is just straight out arrogant."

Arlong laughed. "Well you Drakes aren't much different from regular humans, unlike you and the humans we are resilient, we can breathe on land and in water. An ability that clearly establishes our physical superiority over you and humans. I don't know this will make any sense that pea-sized brain of yours, but Fishmen are the Lord's of all creatures and defy against us is to defy nature."

"I'm really sick of listening to your egotistic ideals, Arlong," said a voice.

Toothless looked up because he recognise that voice and to his surprise he saw Astrid emerging from the building and next to her was Fishlegs. The two of them seemed completely unharmed and none of the Fishman were acting aggressive to them.

"Why are you always so serious, Astrid?" Alrong sighed. "You know I wasn't talking about you and Fishlegs. The two of you are very special humans, our greatest navigator and a valuable member of this crew, you always have been."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Say what you will, but I think you'll find the two of us are far smarter than you. After all, you need arsenals to achieve your great plan."

Toothless stared at them. "So, is there any particular reason you're here? You can't honestly expect me to believe that you and Fishlegs work together with him, Astrid!"

Arlong looked up. "Hold on, is this guy a friend of yours?"

"Don't be ridiculous, this is just another fool that thought we wasn't going to steal all his treasure right out from under him," said Astrid as she approached Fishlegs. "To think that he actually followed me here without knowing that shows how stupid he is."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "So this is who you really are. I thought you can stand pirates."

"You thought wrong, it was all an act," Astrid smiled. "And you bought the whole show."

Toothless just remain quiet and his eyes slowly turned towards Fishlegs, who had just remain quiet the entire time. He could tell by looking into his eyes that this wasn't the whole story, but he couldn't fathom what that story was.

"We're pirates, plain and simple," said Astrid.

"And I'm a navigator for Arlong," said Fishlegs meekly.

Toothless just remain silent as he looked at Astrid, who was smirking down at him.


	32. The Thief With a Heart of Gold

Hiccup, Ragnar and Tuffnut were enjoying a peaceful meal out on the open sea, completely unaware of the events that were transpiring at Arlong Park. However, they immediately stopped eating when they heard a strange noise coming from the side of their ship.

"What was that?" Hiccup frowned.

"Sound as if it came from underneath us," said Ragnar making his way to the side. They then immediately heard strange noise again. "There's definitely something below us." That's when they saw a large shadow underneath the water. "It's big."

Then suddenly emerging from the water was a strange -looking sea creature that's head looks an awful lot like a cow.

"What the Hell is that?" Tuffnut cried.

Hiccup got up. "It's a Sea King!"

"I thought those things only exist on the Grand Line," said Ragnar in surprise.

"Then what it doing all the way out here in the East Blue?" Tuffnut asked.

The Sea King's name was in fact Moohoo and it served as an enforcer for Arlong, destroying any enemy ships that would come close to the coast.

"Why is he staring at us?" Hiccup asked.

Moohoo's eyes then turned to the meal they had been eating.

"He once the food," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup sighed. "Why does every single sea monster always think with its stomach?" He then looked at Ragnar. "Better give it what it once."

Ragnar nodded. "Probably just a baby and can't get food for itself just yet." He then immediately grabbed the plate of meat and held out the plate. "Here you go, eat up. Now don't be scared, I won't hit you."

The Sea King looked at him curiously and then opened its largemouth, but a split second later Ragnar kicked it beneath the chin.

Tuffnut stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"It was going to eat me with the plate, what can I do?" Ragnar shrugged.

Their attacks had only angered the Sea King and it opened its mouth wide.

"I've got this," said Hiccup as he transformed into his human dragon form. He then immediately flew up into the air and then slammed a powerful fist right down on top of its head. "That's that."

The Sea King had already been knocked unconscious and fell back into the sea. With that done Hiccup and Ragnar sat back down at their chairs and continue to eat.

"Right, back to eating," said Hiccup.

"That was refreshing," said Ragnar.

Tuffnut stared at the two of them. "You guys are insane, seriously."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout had finally regained consciousness and found himself in a house that overlooked tangible orchard.

"Where am I?" he said looking around wildly.

"My house," said a voice behind him. Snotlout turned and saw the woman he had met earlier sitting at a table. "Sleep well?"

"And who are you?" Snotlout asked.

"The name is Astra, I grow tangerines here," she explained. "What one?"

Snotlout then immediately recognised. "That's right, you're the one that hit me on the head! Just when I was going to save you!"

"I'm the one who saved you," Astra corrected as she placed a cup of tea on the table. "If you had actually gone through attacking that Fishman, you would have been killed for sure. Stupid outsider." Snotlout narrowed his eyes and turned and saw that Bard was with them and Astra looked at him. "You would think a kid from here would already know better. What would make a child do something so reckless? That's a question I would really like to answer for."

Bard just stood there shaking you can tell whether it was fear or anger.

"I know," he said grudgingly. "I know, but they killed my daddy. They took everything from me, those Fishmen destroyed our town, killed my friends. I had to make them pay for what they did, no matter what, don't you get that!

"So I went to Arlong Park by myself, but this girl stopped me from going in. She had this big boy with her and he just stood there when she struck me. She's just like an evil witch, I can't stand this, I have prevented my father, I don't care if I die!"

"Then die," said Astra bluntly. Snotlout immediately spat out the tea he had been drinking and looked at her. "If you're truly prepared to die then go, but you had better understand boy. I stopped you and this witch you hate stopped you from carrying out your revenge. So far you have cheated death twice." She then got out of her chair and walked off. "Just finish your tea and go."

"Hey, you're being a little harsh, don't you think?" Snotlout asked.

Astra sighed. "I don't care who he is, if he wants to kill himself then so be it. He doesn't have what it takes to suffer through revenge."

Snotlout looked up. "What?"

"It takes time, I've suffered as well. Revenge is not an easy path for want to carve out and die just because you're too foolish for patients is nothing more than a coward's plan."

Bard burst into tears. "W-what do you want from me? I can't stand the way I feel, but I don't know what else I can do."

"How's your mum?" Astra asked.

"She's alive," he sniffed.

"Then go back home. She's worried about you."

The boy got the tears out of his eyes. "Okay."

Snotlout looked at her and smiled realising she had only said that to make and see sense. Soon Bard left Astra's house and began making his way back to his mother.

"You know for a chick that hits pretty much everyone in sight, you're actually really sweet." Said Snotlout.

"Piss off," she said looking at him. "It's time you told me why you decided to come here to our village."

"Oh, right," Snotlout nodded. "My name is Snotlout, I'm looking for a girl named Astrid and a boy by the name of Fishlegs."

Astra looked up. "Astrid? Fishlegs?"

Snotlout was taken aback. "You know them?"

Astra then began to explain that the two of them were part of Arlong's crew.

"No way! They're part of Arlong's crew?" Snotlout stared.

"It certainly looks like way," Astra nodded. "Everyone knows that cow, Astrid and that collaborator Fishlegs. Even the little boy, it gets better though that cow is my sister, we grew up here and that collaborator was a very close personal friend of ours. Though technically you could call Astrid my adopted sister since we were both orphans, birders sister was a sister you know what I mean?"

Snotlout watched as she made her way towards a picture on the table. It had a picture of a tall woman with long blonde hair and next to her were two girls, she was holding the youngest, who had to be Astrid, in her hands as she smiled broadly.

Snotlout was stunned by this revelation and he began looking around the house. ' _I don't believe it, Astrid's house?_ '

"It's mine too," said Astra as if she was able to read his mind. "We were raised together in this house, she's the closest thing to families I left since our foster mother died. The three others used to be so happy together and Fishlegs often came round to play with us."

Snotlout looked at the table and saw certain markings until they realised they had something to do with navigation. Fishlegs must have edged them into the table when he was younger.

"So you're telling me that Astrid betrayed her mother, her sister and her whole village to become a part of Arlong's crew and Fishlegs joined them also out of cowardice?" Snotlout roared.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Astra as she placed the picture down onto the table. "A real witch, huh?"

"Damn, and to think I was into her," Snotlout muttered. "She and Fishlegs had completely fool the entire time. To think they were just after the treasure for themselves, even after they risk their lives to save my village. I don't understand, the two of them seemed so happy with us."

Astra looked at him. "Yeah, they were happy? My sister."

"We came here to try and convince her and Fishlegs to join back with us, but I guess now that's pointless," Snotlout muttered and then suddenly he remembered Toothless. "I just remember that the ship mate of mine has been taken prisoner by the Fishman before we got here. I just hope he's okay and that they haven't killed him."

* * *

Toothless was still in the compound and completely bewildered by the sudden revelation of Astrid and Fishlegs.

"I guess you finally get it," said Astrid looking down at him. "I just used you guys to get what I wanted, you were skilled enough to serve my needs but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers. Especially you're Captain and I think he was going to make me your first-mate."

Arlong laughed. "She had you guys completely fooled. It's no use she's cold-blooded and Fishlegs smart enough to know who the real winners are. The two of them betrayed their families and their village from money so you really shouldn't feel too bad."

Astrid's face then looked furious and I did not go unnoticed by Toothless. He also noticed that Fishlegs has a face of shame and it became clear that the two of them weren't as loyal as they made out to be.

"If I were you I would just admit defeat and tried to forget the day you met them," Arlong advised.

"I don't need to," said Toothless and Astrid and Fishlegs stared at him. "To be perfectly honest I didn't trust them to begin with. If Astrid turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised."

"Then why don't you get the hell out of here? I'm getting sick and tired of your face," said Astrid.

Toothless smiled and then suddenly to everyone's surprise he jumped into the water.

"Hey, does anyone know why that guy just jumped into the water?"

"It looks like he was just trying to get away from Astrid."

"I don't blame him, she can be really mean sometimes."

"Maybe he's trying to escape and he thought he could swim out of here."

"With his arms and legs tied up? I've got to say that looks more like a suicided temp to me."

"Leave him," said Arlong.

Astrid and Fishlegs just stood there perplexed and the two of them just watched as the bubbles emerge from the water.

"What an asshole, now we don't get to kill him."

"I thought he would have more self-respect than to do that."

"Seriously, life is a precious thing."

The Fishmen just kept on laughing and then suddenly Astrid dashed towards the water taking off her shoes.

' _That idiot!_ ' she yelled to herself.

She then dived into the water much to everyone's surprise, they all waited and soon Astrid emerged from the water dragging Toothless onto dry land.

"They're back up."

"She saved him?"

Astrid looked at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Toothless coughed out some water. "No, would you think you're doing?" He then turned around and smiled. "You are really just a nice girl that can't watch one guy die. Why don't you quit pretending?"

Astrid then realised that this had just been a test, he had risked his entire life to see if she really was one of them. She just couldn't believe that he risked his own life on her.

"Next time you might want to be a little quicker," Toothless smiled.

"You bastard!" Astrid yelled and stomped on him. She then picked him up and glared at him. "Try that again and I'll make sure you die."

"Really?" Toothless laughed.

Astrid then noticed the bandages. "That's a lot of bandages, you must have been hurt pretty bad."

"Oh this, it's just a scratch," he smiled. "If you think that your Fishmen buddies over here did that, you're mistaken."

Astrid then punched him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him. She then walked off and joined Fishlegs.

"Tell me what should we do with this guy?" Arlong asked.

"Lock him up," said Astrid as she and Fishlegs walked past him. "We'll take care of him when we have the time."

A Fishman, the same one that had been chasing Snotlout, then enter the compound.

"Arlong! Hey, Arlong!" he said as he rushed in.

"Yeah," he said looking at him. "Well, spit it out. What is it?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded. He then gestured towards Toothless. "This guy over here didn't come alone, there was another snobbish looking guy with him, but he got away."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another realising that he was talking about Snotlout.

Toothless frowned. ' _Not good, I had hoped that he and Ruffnut to get to the island without getting spotted._ '

"I-I think that he escaped to Leefside Village."

Arlong frowned. "Leefside, huh? That's perfect, now I have two reasons to go. It's time to go and have some fun."

Astrid clenched her fist and Fishlegs just merely looked away.

* * *

At Leefside Village many of the citizens had gathered around the constable in charge of law-enforcement on the island. He was a stern looking man with very deep scars running across his body, looked as if he had been in a war or something.

"Hey, Arlong is coming!" said a villager.

"He is? But why? We just paid in this month's tribute, didn't we?"

"It's probably about my weapons cache they found," said the constable. "Everyone go home."

All the villages looked at him in fear.

"Goodwin?"

"They're here."

Arlong was making his way down the street with a dozen of his men, almost the entire village was hiding inside their houses and watching out the windows as they walked past. Arlong then approached Goodwin, he was just sitting down calmly.

"So you're the fool, you thought he could hold weapons on my island," he said.

Goodwin looked at him. "That's me, I am the constable. You can't expect me to do my job without a few weapons or is there a new law that I was not aware of?"

"Oh, I'm fine with you humans having a weapon or two laying around, not like you can do much with them, but you had over a dozen of them," said Arlong looking down at him. "That makes it very difficult for me and my men to keep the peace."

Watching from behind a few houses was Astra and Snotlout.

"So that's him, Alrong," said Snotlout looking at Astra. "That guy is gigantic, he's not even human."

Astra rolled her eyes. "Of course he is not human, he's a Fishman."

Arlong was still talking to Goodwin. "I'm responsible for 20 towns and villages, including this one. And as your leader I cannot tolerate even a little rebelliousness. Wiping out Longdale was just a small example on what can happen if you don't do as you are told. Tribute money must be paid no matter what."

Snotlout looked up. "Tribute money?"

"It's just as it sounds like, money we pay him so that we can stay alive," said Astra. "Adults and children, if there is a single person that can't pay then what happened to Longdale, will happen to everyone in this village as well. Our town and the people in it will be wiped from existence."

Snotlout eyes widened as he remembered the destruction of Longdale. "He destroyed in an entire town, because of one person?"

"That's how Alrong rules, to them we are nothing more than a subspecies so killing us has always been easy."

"You pathetic humans need to stop all this thinking you're up to," Arlong snarled. "It's your greatest weakness. I am allowing you to contribute to greatness here soon Fishmen will conquer the humans and your tributes will be a small part for the beginning of the glorious Arlong Empire."

Snotlout just stared. "Arlong Empire? They're planning on taking over the entire East Blue."

* * *

Meanwhile at the compound, Toothless was now in the deepest darkest dungeon and was still tied up. He had tested Astrid to see if everything they said was true, but clearly the truth was far more complicated.

The door then opened and Toothless looked up to see Astrid and Fishlegs entering his cell. Astrid had a knife in her hand, she then approached him and began to cut the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

Fishlegs looked at Toothless. "You need to get out of here. Arlong is going to be back very soon."

Without the two of them exited the cell and Astrid tossed his sword to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at Leefside, Arlong was making example out of Goodwin and now had his hand around his throat.

"Goodwin," Astra gasped.

"The possession of weapons is a clear affront to my authority," said Arlong. "As an example to any other would-be rebels in this town, I'm going to kill you right now so that they can see the fate that awaits them."

Snotlout eyes widened. "No way, that guy is insane. He would just kill someone for just having weapons?"

"I won't let him," said Astra and immediately dashed out of her hiding place.

"Don't go out there!" Snotlout yelled.

Astra ignored him and immediately rushed towards Arlong and his cronies.

"You have absolutely no right to do this Arlong!" Astra yelled. Arlong turned his head and looked at her. "We have paid your tribute without fail for over eight years why would we want to rebel against you now? Just think about it, it doesn't make no sense! Now take your hands off Goodwin!"

Immediately the other villages began to open their doors and made their way outside.

"Yeah, it's not like he used the weapons!"

"That's right, let him go!"

"Yeah, let Goodwin go!"

"Hoarding weapons shows that he was planning a rebellion against me," said Arlong bluntly. "But on the other hand I could destroy you all at least try and protect your friends so that you won't give me an excuse to do that. Either way it's fine, but rebellions will not be tolerated."

Goodwin looked at everyone. "Everybody just go home. You want to waste all our work for the past eight years, for what? The time for you to give your lives to this village was back when they first came, now we must continue to be patient. The most important thing is that we continue to live, we swore that we will not allow them to defeat so long as we're alive."

Villages just stood there and clearly they were reluctant to allow him to die.

"Goodwin," said Astra.

"No," said a villager.

Arlong then lifted Goodwin into the air. "Well said, I agree with you. It's good to know that you are disgusting insects like you enjoy being alive!"

He then slammed Goodwin into the ground so hard that he spat out some blood.

"Oh no," said Astra.

"There is no way any of you will come anywhere close to the perfection of the Fishmen!" Arlong laughed.

"Damn you!" a villager yelled.

"Don't move!" Goodwin yelled. "He wants you to attack."

"We can't just stand here!"

Goodwin looked at him and held out his hand telling him to stop. "Your deaths will mean nothing, you must continue to be patient. Even if I die."

"That's a good ending for you," said Arlong as he lifted him up and held him above his head. "Pay attention humans! This is what happened to those who define me! Even if it happens all inside their tiny heads!"

Arlong then began to flow into the ground so hard it would have split his skull, but then suddenly from out of nowhere a large log struck him in the face. This stopped his momentum and Goodwin survived the crash.

"What was that?" said a Fishman.

They then immediately looked around wondering who had thrown the log, that's when they looked at one of the nearby buildings.

"Over there! Look! There's someone on the roof!"

They all turned and saw standing there was Snotlout with his arms crossing his chest looking at them defiantly.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"The name is Snotlout!" Snotlout yelled.

Astra just stared at him. "Snotlout?"

Snotlout looked down at the Fishman. "You can't go around blaming the villages for this one, I'm not even from this island. You guys really that you're so tough, but your leader just got knocked off his feet by a lonely human."

The chubby Fishman from earlier recognised him. "That's the guy I told you about! The one with the snobbish look that got away!"

Arlong got to his feet and was looking furious. "You might have knocked me down, but you lack the strength to kill me you pathetic human!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. ' _I knew that wasn't enough to kill him and now I've just made him angry._ '

"Repulsive human what can a creature like you do to me?" Arlong roared.

Arlong then made his way over towards the building and began to lift it into the air with unbelievable strength. The Fishman looked at them frantically, because it looked as if he had lost control completely.

"Arlong, hold on just a second!"

"After losing Longdale, we can't afford on killing any more tribute money!"

"Villages are fun to destroy, but ruling over them makes more money!"

"If we lose some we can always get more!" Arlong roared ignoring their pleas completely. "Fishmen must reign supreme!"

Then with all his strength he smashed the house into the house opposite and both of them were destroyed instantly.

"He's destroying it all."

Astra looked horrified. "Snotlout."

Snotlout had managed to survive, but barely. "That was close."

"He's not dead yet!"

"Get him!"

Snotlout then immediately jumped off the building began running for it as quickly as he could sum of the Fishman began to chase after him.

"Catch him and tearing apart!" Arlong roared.

Many of his men immediately grabbed him and began pulling him back.

"Let's go back to Arlong Park before he destroys everything."

"Yeah, I'm with you."

They then began to carry him away out of the village, but he was still yelling like a madman.

"Don't let him get away! Who does that insect think he is!"

One of the Fishman, who was quite muscular and had large fins on his forearms looked at the villages, he bore some resemblance to a manta ray. His name was Seablade.

"We'll, be back," he promised. "You can all live for now."

The village doctor then immediately grabbed Goodwin and helped him up.

* * *

After they were gone the doctor immediately began to tend to his wounds and the entire village stood there.

"I'm so sorry everybody," said Goodwin apologetically. "This has all been my fault."

"What are you talking about," said the doctor. "You're not a Fishman, are you?"

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

"But who was that guy who attacked?"

"Hello everyone, it's good to be back home," said a new voice.

Immediately they all turned and saw Astrid and Fishlegs approaching them.

Astra stared at them. "Astrid? Fishlegs?"

Immediately the villagers looked at the two of them with disdain and immediately walked off, giving the two of them the cold shoulder.

"So much for a warm welcome," said Fishlegs looking at Astrid.

"Were collaborating with the people that caused the no end of grief, I wasn't exactly expecting roses," Astrid pointed out.

Astra looked at the two of them. "What's wrong? You guys never come waltzing into Leefside anymore."

"We heard the commotion," said Astrid then she looked at a few of the destroyed buildings. "Alrong, huh?"

"Though I'm surprised that he didn't destroy the entire village," said Fishlegs.

Everyone just remain completely silent mostly because they weren't sure what had just happened.

* * *

A few moments later Astrid was sitting down in front of a grave marker and she had already placed a bouquet of flowers upon it.

"We only have to get 7 million more Gil," said Astrid.

"Your bad reputation just keeps on getting worse," said Astra from behind a tree.

"That's fine, we're pirates after all," Astrid pointed out.

Fishlegs just looked down at the ground. "I just wish that my family would look me with such disdain in their eyes."

"But let's just be grateful that Arlong can be reasonable guy when he wants to," Astrid pointed out. "We just need a little more money to finish our agreement. We're just 7 million Gil shy from the 100 million Gil. It's not too high a price considering it's going to buy back our village."

Astrid just smiled as she looked out to the open sea and Fishlegs stood next to her smiling as well.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to anyone, Toothless was still in the compound and he had taken down every single Fishman without even breaking a sweat.

"They tell me to run, but I've got nowhere else to go, but here," said Toothless as he leaned back on Arlong's deckchair. "Besides I promised Hiccup that I would bring those two back with me. I just so that he gets here soon, because things are getting messier by the minute."

* * *

Hiccup, Ragnar and Tuffnut were approaching the island and they were using Moohoo to cut the time to get there in half.

"There it is!" Tuffnut pointed towards the land that came into the horizon. "Arlong Park is dead ahead!"

"Then let's pay Arlong a visit," said Hiccup.


	33. The Marked Helmsman

Hiccup and his group were sailing towards Arlong Park at full speed, there were making good time as they were using Moohoo to tell them tow them towards the island. However the increased speed did cause the boat to launch out of the water a few times.

Hiccup, however, didn't care in the slightest. All he cared about was getting to Arlong Park as quickly as possible. "Astrid, Fishlegs, just hang on."

* * *

Meanwhile Arlong was still being dragged away from Leefside by his men, he was still feeling enraged that Snotlout had been able to strike him the moment of his pride.

"Let go!" he roared. He then immediately shoved to the Fishman holding him and looked at them. "Find him! I want that snobbish human now!" He then looked down at his webbed hand enraged. "To think some lonely human scum would defy us, the Fishman."

He then finally managed to calm down. "Come on! We're going back to Arlong Park."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was still running, he was fully aware that Arlong had sent several men after him and he didn't fancy facing all them by himself.

"I just can't shake these guys," he said as he noticed three Fishmen chasing after him.

He then immediately jumped and went straight through a bush and the Fishmen lost sight of him.

"Hey, where did he go?"

"I'm right here, come and get me if you're brave enough!" Snotlout mocked.

The Fishmen smiled, because they immediately saw movement within the bushes and knew his precise location.

"You fool, you're dumber than I thought."

The three of them then immediately jumped when they saw the shadowy figure of Snotlout, but then they realised it was nothing more than a log. Then Snotlout made his move, he came rushing towards them raising his fist.

"Snot Punch!" he smiled.

He then immediately gave them each a powerful punch there was so strong that it not them to the ground. They probably would have been able to guard against the attack, but Snotlout use the confusion to his advantage striking them before they had their guard up.

After he took the three of them down he immediately ran off and smiled broadly as he ran down the side of a hill.

"I guess Fishmen aren't all that they're cracked up to be," he said. "Not one of those muttonheads can catch me, the mighty Snotlout."

He was so busy complementing himself that he failed to notice that he was approaching a steep cliff. Thankfully, he was able to stop just in time, but now he was trapped.

"Wait a minute, I'm back at the shore, how did that happen?" Snotlout pondered.

Unfortunately to make matters worse the three Fishmen he had attack were now back on their feet.

"I think I heard him over here."

Soon the three of them reached the cliff, but there was no sign of Snotlout much to their confusion.

"Huh, no one is here."

"Must have been hearing things."

"That guy sure can run."

"All right, men, let's move on."

Snotlout was there in fact, but he remained perfectly still behind a small tree.

* * *

However, at the bottom of the cliff was another Fishman, this one for a resemblance to a smelt-whiting fish. He wasn't as large as many of the other Fishman, but his mouth was much longer and he went by the name of Chew.

At the moment he was pinning a man to the cliff wall, no doubt to find information on Snotlout.

"I don't know," the man wheezed.

"Right, I hope for your sake you're not lying to me," said Chew.

Unfortunately that precise moment Snotlout lost his footing and tumbled his way down the cliff and that didn't go unnoticed by Chew. He then immediately dived into the water, but Snotlout was a bit winded to notice this.

The man that Chew had threatened to try to warn Snotlout, but he just assumed that he was waving asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Snotlout yelled waving. "I'm safe and sound as you can see!"

Then Chew emerge from the water and appeared right in front of him.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're safe," he said.

Snotlout gulped.

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was still in the compound it was getting very bored.

"What's taking so long?" he moaned. "Hiccup, where are you? I can't just sit around waiting for you."

Then he suddenly heard some grunting sounds coming from the entrance to the compound. Upon closer inspection he saw three fishing hooks poking over the wall.

"Incredible, what are you?" said a voice. "Some kind of super fish? Not even the mighty Octron, Octopus Leader of the Arlong Pirates can pull you from the ocean! What an epic battle, I don't know who you are, but you're the gassiest fish in the East Blue."

Toothless buildings when he saw the butt of a Fishman poking over the side of the wall. It didn't take a genius to find out that Octron had somehow managed to hook himself and he soon became aware of it as well.

"Hey, what the?" Octron blinked. "It was me all along?"

The line then snapped and he landed on the ground. "You are indeed the gassiest fish in the East Blue, me." He then blinked when he tried to make sense of what he said. "That's weird."

"It sure is," said Toothless as he looked down at him from the wall.

Octron looked up and saw him. "Hey, who are you? Speak up now!"

"I take it that you're a Fishman too," Toothless assumed.

"The name is Octron and I'm just your regular old octopus Fishman and it would seem as if you are just a Drake," he noted.

"Yeah," Toothless nodded.

"A Marine or possibly a guest," Octron assumed.

"A guest?" said Toothless and looked at the unconscious Fishman in the compound. "Hmm, you could say that."

"Arlong isn't here, is he?"

"No, I thought you might know where he is."

"Apparently there is some snobbish looking character running around causing trouble. So Arlong locked that guy's friend here and then went to Leefside Village to hunt down that pesky troublemaker."

Toothless sighed. "Oh man, Snotlout." He then shook his head. ' _Well, I had better save him_.'

He then immediately jumped down from the wall and landed next to Octron. "So, this Leefside Village how do I get there?"

"Get in," said Octron pointed towards a container with three of his arms. "Your guest, hop in, I'll take you, swordsman."

* * *

Arlong had just entered the compound and that's when he and his men saw the carnage everywhere. He then immediately rushed towards the nearest Fishman and held him in his arms.

"What the Hell happened here? Who did this to you?" he demanded. He then immediately looked up into the sky. "Tell me who did this, brothers?"

"Toothless," said the Fishman in his arms weakly.

Arlong didn't hear him and drew him closer to his head. "What? What did you say?"

"Toothless," he repeated.

"What?" Arlong stared. "The Pirate Hunter, has he come to collect my head?"

"We had him, that man we caught, that was him. He was Toothless."

"That's him?" Arlong stared.

"Yes, that swordsman was Toothless."

He then fell unconscious and it was at that point that Chew arrived dragging Snotlout by his hair.

"Arlong, found him, he," he said and then stopped when he saw the carnage. "What is this?"

Arlong looked at him. "Took you long enough, Chew."

Snotlout just stared. "Don't tell me that Toothless is—"

Arlong looked at him with a murderous look.

* * *

Meanwhile Octron had dropped Toothless at the outskirts of Leefside village.

"Well, here we are," he said cheerfully. "Leefside Village, Arlong should be around here somewhere."

"Oh, great, thanks," said Toothless.

"No problem. Bye now."

Octron then jumped back into the water and swam away.

Toothless smiled. "It even bother asking me my name, not the best security on the world."

He then immediately ran off towards the village in order to rescue Snotlout.

* * *

Unfortunately, Snotlout was no longer there but at the compound that Toothless had just left. Snotlout was now completely at the mercy of Arlong and his cronies. Chew had just dumped him at Arlong's feed as he sat down on his deckchair.

"Capturing this scum is it enough to satisfy my hunger," said Arlong as he placed a foot on top of Snotlout's back.

"Then you could just let me go," said Snotlout.

Arlong then plunged a dagger in front of him. "You're one of Toothless' men. It's only natural for well-known bounty hunters to come after me."

Seablade then immediately began to inspect Toothless' cell and frowned the ropes had been cut.

Snotlout looked at them. "What made you think I know anything about this Toothless character."

"Even if you don't know him, you still must pay for defying us," said Chew. "You'll die either way."

Snotlout looked at them. "Do that and Toothless will come back here for a vengeance and he won't be alone."

"So, if I kill you Toothless will show up," Arlong smirked bringing the dagger closer to his face.

Snotlout looked at him. "Maybe, but it's not him you should be worried about."

"What I want to know is how he escaped," said Seablade as he appeared holding the ropes.

Alrong looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is someone let him escape," he said dropping the ropes onto the floor. "I think that somebody has betrayed us. Perhaps it was Astrid and Fishlegs, who let him in so that bastard could take your head."

Many of the Fishmen that began to agree with that statement.

"Now that you mention it, those two have been acting strangely lately."

"Yeah, Astrid did help Toothless by jumping into the water."

"Don't tell me, they were working with Toothless from the start?"

"And tricked us all."

Unbeknownst them Astrid and Fishlegs had been listening to the entire conversation.

"And don't forget their chief skill is deception," Seablade reminded.

"Enough of this," said Astrid as she walked into the compound with Fishlegs directly behind her. "You should be ashamed, this is pure conjecture."

Snotlout blinked. "Astrid? Fishlegs?"

The Fishmen and then watched as the two of them began making their way towards them without a shred of fear on their faces.

"How dare you," Astrid challenge looking at them all. "You would call me a traitor, we swore that we were members of this group 8 years ago. Haven't we proven our loyalty time and again?"

Alrong looked to the two of them. "I'm sorry. It is natural for you to be upset, but you should know that I don't suspect you or Fishlegs of anything treacherous, I trust the two of you. After all we have known each other for eight years, we're just a little on edge now that's all surely the two of you can understand that. We need to focus on Toothless and his gang of bounty hunters."

He then looked at Snotlout. "Now you mention that this someone we should be more concerned about than Toothless. Now who would that be?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "I'm not talking."

Astrid sighed. ' _He just had to go and do that._ '

Seablade looked at the two of them. "What's wrong you two, you're looking a little pale."

Fishlegs looked at him. "We were just accused of treachery, by you."

Seablade shrugged. "True enough, but we really should do something about this guy here." He then reached for the dagger and pulled it out of the ground. "Not even the two of you can save him now. Not when he defied Arlong."

Astrid scolded him. "How long? How long will I be suspected of betrayal?"

"You're too clever for your own good," said Seablade and then looked at Fishlegs. "Both of you are."

"We'll have the amount that we and Arlong agreed to soon, it doesn't make any sense for us to betray you now," said Astrid bluntly.

Snotlout looked up. "The amount they agreed to?"

"I know," said Seablade holding out the dagger. "Eight years ago, you agree to purchase Leefside village 100 million Gill, but I just can't figure it out. You your families and your village for it so why do you care for this village now? This puny little heap of houses, I thought long and hard about it, but I found this in Fishlegs' room."

Seablade held out a piece of parchment and then opened it up revealing a bloodstained map of the island.

Astrid eyes widened. "It can't be that's—"

* * *

Toothless meanwhile had finally reached Leefside then immediately asked for the whereabouts of Snotlout. However, he soon discovered that he had been captured and taken to Arlong Park.

"What? What do you mean?" he said looking at the villages. "You're saying he was captured?"

"Yeah, they took him back to Arlong Park just a little while ago," the villager quivered.

"That courageous young man stood up against Arlong and those Fishmen," said another villager. "He's probably dead by now."

Toothless grimaced. "This is bad. They won't be forgiving, he got caught after my little visit."

He then immediately ran off as quickly as he could back to Arlong Park.

"Snotlout, hold on."

* * *

Meanwhile at Arlong Park, Seablade was still holding the bloodstained map to everyone.

"This look suspiciously like a treasure map and it seems to be pointing to Leefside village," said Seablade.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to go through my personal belongings!" Fishlegs yelled as he attempted to grab the map. "That's my map and it has nothing to do with you!"

Seablade pulled the map out of his reach. "So you're angry, is there something on your mind?"

Fortunately before tensions could go any higher, Octron returned and found the carnage inside the compound.

"What is this?" Octron cried. "Why are all of these guys dead? What happened?"

"The Pirate Hunter Toothless, did it," said Arlong simply. "Why wouldn't you hear Octron, huh? This could have been prevented if you had been here."

"I've course it could have been prevented if I were here!" Octron roared as he jumped out of the water. "This is unforgivable!"

"We get it, you weren't here," said Seablade. "So you don't know where he is, is that right?"

Octron rubbed his chin. "Well, let me think about it. I saw one guy, that's right, it was a slightly suspicious Drake swordsman." He then immediately dawned on him who that mysterious Drake swordsman had been. "That's him!"

Seablade looked enraged. "You did see him you idiot! So where did he go?"

"He told me that he wanted to see Arlong so I gave him a ride to Leefside Village," said Octron.

Arlong smiled. "Excellent, that means we have any need to hurry. He's going to come straight to me."

"Sorry, Arlong, but if I had known you would have been back so soon I would have kept in here for ya," said Octron apologetically. "But he said that he was a guest and I thought I should get into the village as fast as I could."

Snotlout smiled. ' _Toothless, huh? Which means if I can buy just a little more time_.'

Astrid then noted the corner of her eye that Snotlout was clenching his fisther and immediately realised what he was about to do.

' _Why do you keep on getting in the way?_ ' she said as she dashed towards him. ' _Everything is so close to working out._ '

She then immediately pulled out her battle-axe and then slammed the flat of the blade against his face and sent him sprawling across the floor.

Snotlout lifted himself up and narrowed his eyes at her. "Damn you, Astrid! You want to fight, don't you?"

"This is your fault, Snotlout," said Astrid plainly. "You're the one who's getting in the way, this is what you get from messing with Arlong."

Snotlout spat out some blood and rose to his feet. "I can't believe I was into you, even after you stole our ship and ran off Hiccup had complete faith in you. He trusted you completely and you haven't even shown amounts of guilt how can you betray someone like that? Are you really that coldhearted?"

He then immediately turn to Fishlegs. "And you, I knew that you were wimp, but I didn't think that you were coward. I mean here you are after everything we've been through cowering behind a bunch of walking seafood platters."

"Save your breath, Snotlout," said Astrid. "It's not my fault you guys were dumb enough to be fooled by us."

"How can you say that?" Snotlout glared.

Astrid closed her eyes. "You idiots. It was going according to plan." She then immediately dropped her axe and grabbed the dagger in Seablades hand. "I'm not going to let you and your friends ruin eight long years of hard work. So long, Snotlout, it's nothing personal it's just business, you understand?"

Arlong smiled. "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like you've become a pirate when you were gone."

Snotlout looked at her. "'So long?'" He then laughed. "You think you can kill me?"

"That's right," Astrid smiled sadistically. "I wouldn't underestimate me, you know what I'm capable of."

Snotlout eyes widened. ' _Looks like got no choice, I'm going have to fight my way out or else I'll be a dead man._ '

Snotlout then immediately raised his fist. " _Snot Smash!_ "

He then slammed his fist right down into the ground and he must ahead it so hard that he turned the stone floor to dust. Then a powerful gust of wind exited out of the cracks he had created spreading the dust around in a large area. The Fishmen then immediately began coughing and spluttering and the visibility diminished.

"Now is my chance," said Snotlout as he ran off.

He immediately rushed towards the water hoping to swim through it, but then suddenly appearing right in front of him was Astrid.

"I have no idea you were able to punch solid stone into sand and then create a powerful updraught to dispel it," said Astrid impressively. "Not a bad plan all things considered, but I knew you would try to escape."

"Astrid," said Snotlout. Astrid then immediately plunged the knife into Snotlout and he just stood there with his eyes widened. "Don't do this."

Finally the dust began to dispel and all the Fishmen watched as Astrid had just plunged the dagger right into Snotlout.

"It's for my business, this was my only choice," said Astrid.

Snotlout looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. "Astrid, how could you?"

Astrid then removed the dagger. "Now go and die."

Snotlout stumbled for a bit and then fell into the water, the moment he struck the water the Fishmen cheered. However, unbeknownst to anyone watching from afar was Ruffnut and she had just seen Astrid kill Snotlout in cold blood.

"I can't believe it," she stared. "Astrid actually killed Snotlout and Fishlegs didn't even raise a finger to help him."

Astrid's hand was now covered in blood, no doubt belonging to he's dead Snotlout. "You wish came true, you died at sea."

Seablade then approached. "Astrid, I'm sorry for doubting you. Without question you are friends."

"Friend, huh?" said Astrid sceptically and then handed the blood he dagger back to him. "There's only one reason why I joined this group and that's to buy Leefside Village back." She then snatched Fishlegs' map from Seablade and then went over to join Fishlegs. "You got that? Just business, not friends."

The two of them then immediately walked past Arlong. "Keep your end of the deal and I will have that Gil soon," she added.

"Yes, of course," said Alrong. "I would rather cut my stomach open and die then break a promise concerning money. That is the kind of man I am."

"Glad to hear it, Arlong, you know the score," said Astrid.

Seablade looked at the bloody he dagger. "She gives me the creeps."

Arlong laughed. "What a great woman she's become."

Ruffnut was completely shocked with everything. "He's dead, she really killed him. That witch killed him!"

She then immediately ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had finally come into view of the island and could see Arlong Park in the distance.

"There it is, Arlong Park," said Hiccup. He then looked down at Moohoo. "Just give us on a straight course."

Tuffnut rubbed his chin. "Don't you think you guys really overdid it with the attacks?"

It turned out that he was right, Moohoo was still a bit dizzy and began to drift away from Arlong Park.

"You're going the wrong way!" Hiccup yelled. "Go to the left!"

However, Moohoo kept on reeling off to the right and was heading straight towards the cliffs. All three of them immediately screamed as they were about to slam into it.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Fishlegs made their way inside a large room which was filled to the brim of sea charts and books of navigation. Right in front of them was a desk filled with pens, rulers and other equipment to make sea charts.

Fishlegs began to cry. "You know it's strange, I made it all this way. I have endured eight long years since that day."

* * *

Fishlegs began to remember when he was just a small boy, Arlong was holding him by the hair and had forced him into a room.

"All right, as of today this will be your room," he said. "Your desk, your pens, everything you'll need is in here."

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid placed a gentle hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. Her arrest was now covered in a bandage and it appeared to have bloodstains right down the middle.

"Eight years I persevered, I had no choice but to endure it," Fishlegs cried.

Then suddenly the entire ground began to shake.

* * *

That shaking was caused when Moohoo slammed into the side of the cliff, as a result a massive column of water erupted into the air. Then shooting straight out of it was Hiccup on the others on Ragnar's boat and all them were screaming.

They were now flying directly over the island, over the forest and all them were bit shaken up.

"It's almost like with flying," said Tuffnut.

"Almost?" Hiccup questioned.

"We are flying you idiot!" Ragnar yelled.

"No, we're falling!" Hiccup corrected as they hit the forest.

At the same time Toothless was making his way towards Arlong Park as quickly as he could when he heard the commotion. He turned and his eyes widened, because skimming across the ground was Ragnar's boat and it wasn't stopping.

The boat slammed into Toothless and kept on going until exited the forest and landed on an open plain. It only came to a stop when it slammed right into large hall smashing into a hill.

Hiccup lifted himself up. "Okay, who's not dead?"

There were a lot of groaning noises.

"What were you doing?" Toothless demanded as he climbed out of the rubble.

"Well, we're here to pickup Astrid and Fishlegs," said Hiccup simply. "Have you found them yet and where is Snotlout and Ruffnt?"

Toothless looked up. "Snotlout? Oh, no, come on, we've got to hurry."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked now looking concerned.

"That muttonhead has gotten caught by Arlong, we've got a hurry before they kill him," said Toothless.

"He's already dead," said a sad voice.

Immediately they looked up and saw Ruffnut looking at them with tears in her eyes. "We're too late." She then fell to her knees. "Snotlout is dead Astrid murdered him!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.


	34. It Takes A Thief

Hiccup and the others were completely shocked with Ruffnut's announcement and could scarcely believe what they had just heard.

"You can't be serious," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it's true," said Ruffnut as she sat down. "She and Fishlegs were traitors all along, the two of them together have been earning favours from Arlong so that they can have the treasure buried in Leefside Village all to themselves. Astrid is nothing more than a cold-blooded killer and Fishlegs is nothing more than a spineless collaborator. They won't stop until they get what they want, they had us for the entire time!"

Hiccup then approached her and grab the helm of her shirt. "Be quiet! Say another word and you'll regret it!"

Toothless immediately intervened. "Easy, Hiccup. This has nothing to do with Ruffnut."

"Believe whatever you want, but I know what I saw! Astrid killed Snotlout and Fishlegs doing even raise a finger to help him!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I don't believe it!" Hiccup yelled defiantly. "There's no way that Astrid would kill Snotlout in cold blood and Fishlegs wouldn't let anyone die in front of him. They wouldn't do that to their friends."

"B-But I saw it!"

Toothless then send something behind them and turned around to see Astrid and Fishlegs standing there before them.

"Was that about friends, Hiccup?" said Astrid.

"Astrid?" Hiccup blinked as he turned around to face the two of them. "Fishlegs?"

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"What are we doing here? You are our friend, we came to get you, the two of you," said Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Then have you care to explain," Hiccup suggested.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh, you're just pathetic enough to deserve each other," she said plainly.

Ruffnut then immediately rose to her feet and charge towards her. "Damn you, you killed him! I watched you do it! And now Snotlout is gone!"

"Yep, that's right, so why do you kill me and get your revenge," Astrid suggested.

Ruffnut blinked. "What?"

"Word of the wise, because of your friend stupidity Arlong is prepared to kill Toothless along with his entire crew and I don't care how monstrously strong you guys think you are, you're no match for the real monsters. I promise you that if you stay on this island you will die. So you have a choice to make between life or death."

Fishlegs nodded. "There's nothing left on you on this island, you would be wise to take your ship and sail off out of here."

Toothless looked at Astrid. "Astrid, where is Snotlout."

"With the fishes," Astrid answered.

"Stop playing," said Toothless and immediately reached for Light Fury as he made a dash to water.

Ragnar then quickly dashed towards him and swung a kick at him forcing him to back away. "Don't do anything rash, we don't know the full story yet."

"But can't you see what's happening here?" Toothless asked.

"Believe half of what you see and none of what you hear," said Ragnar and the immediately looked at Astrid. "Besides, you should never count someone get into you see their body right in front of your eyes."

"It seems pretty clear cut to me," said Astrid folding her arms. "You should follow Fishlegs' advice and get out while you can, you outsiders have no right to butt in this island's affairs. Don't you get it yet, the only reason why we got close to you idiots was to rob you of everything you had. But now that you're broke it looks like the dream is dead so take your shipping go."

"You should try finding another navigator who is a more trustworthy," Fishlegs advised and then looked at Astrid. "As well as finding a first mate without anger management issues. Then go to the Grand Line and continue on your quest to finding the One Piece or whatever."

Astrid nodded and pulled out her battleaxe. "Just leave here! You're an eyesore!"

The twins growled furiously, but Astrid just remain calm.

"Goodbye," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid." He then shook his head. "I'm not leaving, not quite yet."

Astrid clenched her fist and cleared at him. "Then just go ahead and die!"

Then she and Fishlegs then ran off down the road leaving everyone behind bewildered and confused.

* * *

Meanwhile Bard had grabbed Astra and was dragging her down towards the shoreline.

"Come on, hurry up!" he yelled.

"What's the deal?" Astra asked.

"The Marines are here! We're saved!" Bard announced happily. "Some survivors from Longdale managed to contact the government and they told them what happened. Now the Marines are here to rescue us all!"

Everyone had gathered around the shoreline watching as a Navy vessel was making its way towards the coast.

"See!" Bard pointed happily when they reach the shoreline. "Finally it's over, now we get to leave this horrible place!"

Astra, however, remain quite sceptical.

* * *

The Commodore in charge of the Navy vessel began looking at his men up and down.

"So this is the infamous Arlong Park," he said noting the compound. "What has the world come to when pirates come can set up such an occupant base?" He then looked at his men. "Listen up, men. Our noble mission today is one of extraction, we must rescue the survivors of the town of Longdale, which was savagely destroyed by the Arlong Pirates, but I'm left to wonder would our brand of swift and terrible justice allow us to simply overlook the decadent fortress of these unchecked brutes?"

"Sir, no, sir!" all the men announced.

"Correct! Our unit must annihilate Arlong and his men! Prepare for battle at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Arlong soon got the report of the Navy ship just outside the compound.

"Is that right, Marine Branch 77," he said as he sat on his deckchair.

"That's right, that's what I said," Chew nodded.

"A newcomer," he said. "We'll have someone to negotiate with the man in charge. If 2 million isn't enough from keeping them trying anything funny, then kill every last one of them."

However, the Navy ship then fired a cannon ball directly at Arlong Park and it headed straight towards Alrong himself.

"Oh no, the Marines have opened fire!" a Fishman panicked.

"Arlong, watch out!"

Arlong merely opened his razor sharp mouth and caught the cannonball with his teeth. He then slammed his jaw shut demolishing the cannonball in an instant.

"Whoa, he crushed the cannonball."

"Those jaws are terrifying."

Seablade looked at him. "So what now? Are the talks…"

Arlong spat out some iron. "Cancelled."

The Fishmen then immediately cheered, because that was music to their ears.

"All right, let's do it!"

"I've been waiting for a good fight!"

"More like a bloodbath!"

"Hold on guys, not so fast," said Chew calmly. "There's no need to expend so much energy just to take out trash."

"The just leave it to us," said Octron.

"What foolish humans they are to pick a fight with us," said Seablade. "In our own waters too."

"Those Marines don't stand a chance against three of our leaders."

A Fishman laughed. "I doubt that ship will make it through a full three minutes."

* * *

On the Navy ship, the Marines had noted that the first attack hadn't done anything.

"That's odd," said the Commodore.

"Commodore, it would seem as if that cannonball was a dud," said a seaman.

"Fire another, this is a signal for open hostility. Never drop your guard when you're dealing with Fishman."

"Sir!"

There were about to fire another cannonball, but then suddenly shooting out of the water was Chew. He then immediately spat out some water which struck a seaman so hard that he was not to the ground.

"Man down!"

"It's one of them," said a seaman as Chew landed on the deck. "Attack!"

Immediately the Marines drew their pistols and swords at Chew.

"Stand down, right now!" the Commodore ordered. Everyone then turned to face him and he looked directly at Chew. "One of Arlong's men, yes? I am Commodore Pan of Marines Branch number 77. Allow me to elaborate, you see we are somewhat well-known elite Marine unit. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Fishman? If you wish to live, surrender and immediately!"

Chew, however, just struck him with his water gun and the Commodore was knocked to the floor.

"Commodore!" his men yelled.

"What have you done to him?"

"You killed him!"

Then suddenly the entire ship began to shake.

"What's all this shaking?"

"Don't tell me there's Fishmen under the ship."

In fact there were, Seablade was beneath the ship and had just torn the rudder off.

The Marines were beginning to panic and Chew just sat there on the side looking bored.

"I am really sorry to inconvenience you like this, but we just took the liberty of removing your rudder. Is that okay?" Chew asked.

The Commodore, who was alive, looked up at him. "You what?"

The men were relieved to see that he was alive, but he was badly wounded.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any of his vital organs," Chew assured. The entire ship then shook once more. "Commodore, I have a question, it's just hypothetical of course, if one was to move a large reef directly at your strong current what do you suppose would happen to the ocean?"

The Commodore's eyes widened. "What?"

In the sea, Octron was actually moving a large reef towards the front of the current the Navy ship was using.

"No, moving a whole reef that can't be done," the Commodore said horrified. "It's just not possible!"

Unfortunately, was possible and Seablade was directing Octron towards the current directly in front of the Navy ship.

"Put it down over there, Octron," Seablade ordered.

"Right," Octron nodded and placed the reef directly into the current.

Immediately the entire current that the Navy ship was in began to change drastically. Now directly in front of them was a large whirlpool and they were getting dragged in towards it.

"Commodore, a giant whirlpool has just appeared!" a seaman cried.

"The rudder isn't working!"

"What?" the Commodore gasped.

"I told you, we remove the rudder," said Chew civilly. "So now this rudderless ship is heading straight to the sea floor."

Everyone then immediately began to panic as the ship began to enter the whirlpool and was being ripped apart and there was nothing the Marines could do.

* * *

On the shoreline, all the villages just grasped in horror, because they had just witnessed the destruction of the Navy ship. They had placed everything they had on that ship, but in a manner of minutes it was demolished.

"They're dead," said Bard as he fell to his knees.

Astra wasn't particularly surprised. "That's right and so was hope. Time to face the truth, there's no way to escape Arlong's control."

* * *

Arlong was smiling broadly as his lieutenants returned from their attack.

"I bet you're tired," Arlong assumed.

"No, I didn't even break a sweat," said Seablade. "We know everything about the waters, from the winds to the depths. It was quite easy."

"With our expert knowledge of these waters, no one could beat us," said Octron.

"True, let's not forget about Fishlegs' charts," Chew reminded holding out one of Fishlegs' sea charts.

"I checked those before I move the reefs, it even tells the flow of the current and everything," said Octron impressively.

Seablade nodded. "Indeed. They are excellent charts, if we can persuade Fishlegs to do this for all the world's oceans we would be the undisputed rulers of the sea for ever."

Arlong sighed. "I know, Fishlegs is brilliant. In fact he could be critical in the creation of the Arlong Empire, it's just a shame…"

Octron frowned. "A shame?"

"He promised to let Fishlegs and Leefside village go once Astrid earns other hundred million Gil," Chew explained.

"Oh, no!" Octron cried and looked at Arlong. "Seriously? Whatever you do you can't let Fishlegs leave, you can't. Say that it isn't so, boss."

Arlong sighed. "I have to. That is what we agreed with Astrid eight years ago, I'm the kind of man who always keeps my promises when it comes to money. Always."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still in the middle of the road and all of them were thinking over with what Astrid and Fishlegs had said.

"Hey, Toothless, what in the world are you thinking?" Ruffnut asked looking at Toothless.

"Did you forget that Arlong is out to kill us?" Tuffnut asked. "We should be running away."

"Now that we know what Astrid and Fishlegs really like there isn't a single good reason why we should stay on this island."

"My reason for staying here is there," said Toothless gesturing to Hiccup, who had moved an inch since Astrid and Fishlegs left. "I'm staying because he's staying."

"Don't be stupid, Toothless," said Tuffnut. "Are you saying you want to bring them back too?"

Toothless looked at the two of them. "Something doesn't add up, Astrid had a perfect chance to kill me but she saved me. Hiccup is aware of that and he's trying to figure out what is really happening on this island and I have to say that I'm curious as well."

"Toothless?" Ruffnut blinked.

The twins looked at one another and could tell that Toothless was serious.

"Right, understood, you're not leaving," said Ruffnut. "Sorry to cut over union short, but I won't stay. My role as guide ends here."

"Yeah, I'm with you sis," Tuffnut nodded. "I mean we may be a couple of muttonheads, but even we know that this is crazy."

"Fine, I'll see you around," said Toothless.

"Until we meet again," said Ruffnut as she and her brother waved as they walked away.

"Take care you guys!" Tuffnut yelled.

"You too!" Toothless yelled back.

The three of them just sat in silence, clearly neither one of them knew what the next move was going to be.

Ragnar then looked at Toothless. "So? What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," said Toothless honestly. "I just don't get it, if Astrid was so coldhearted why would she save me and then go ahead and kill Snotlout. There's also something I don't understand, Astrid looked as if she wanted to murder Arlong during our conversation and Fishlegs looked as if he had a few things to say."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "Something tells me that the situation here is not so cut and dry. Though I think Astrid doesn't have the heart to kill Snotlout, no matter how annoying he is."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Snotlout was in fact alive and he was running down the road wearing a dry cloth over his head.

Snotlout began to remember that Astrid had actually saved his life. ' _When she did that, Astrid stabbed her own hand to make it look like she stabbed me. I can't believe she did that for me, but it's a good thing she did otherwise I would be fish food right now for sure._

' _But what I do now? A real man wouldn't run away after being saved by such an attractive young woman. Though if I go rushing in their house surely die and her treachery will be exposed, the only thing I can do now is join up with Toothless._ '

He then looked up and saw Hiccup and the others sitting along the road in front of him. ' _Speak of the devil, he is actually here and Hiccup is with him._ '

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "You been quiet for some time. What do you think of this situation?"

Hiccup looked up. "You remember when I was caged by Buggy the Clown, she and Fishlegs had an opportunity to kill me, but instead they saved me. Beforehand she told me that her one wish was to get 100 million Gil and she mentioned that a pirate had taken someone she cared about away."

Ragnar looked at him. "You think this has something to do with Arlong, don't you?"

Hiccup nodded. "I do."

"Okay, well about her killing Snotlout?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup got up and turned around. "How are you asking yourselves?"

Toothless and Ragnar blinked and immediately turned around and to their amazement they saw Snotlout rushing towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Snotlout waved.

"Snotlout?" Toothless stared.

"He's alive?" Ragnar gaped.

Snotlout looked at Toothless. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" He then saw Ragnar blinked. "Hey, you're that cook from the restaurant. I guess you finally decided to join us."

"That's right," Ragnar nodded. "And don't mind Toothless, we just heard that Astrid killed you."

Hiccup then approached him. "But it seems as if that was a massive exaggeration."

"Technically it is the truth, but Astrid did save my life," said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at him. "Tell us everything."

* * *

Astra was making her way back home and then heard the sound of smashing glass. It sound as if someone was ransacking her home and that's when she saw Fishlegs sitting outside on the porch.

Fishlegs looked at her with a sympathetic look and she knew who was causing a ruckus inside almost instantly.

Astra sighed and made her way inside and found Astrid sitting at the table and saw that her place was lately wrecked.

"Geez, Astrid, you sure know how to trash a place," said Astra. She then noticed that Astrid was looking a little upset. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Astrid shaking a head which was pressed against the table. "I'm just resting a little, that's all."

Astra then pulled up a chair and sat down opposite her. "You mean you been pouring over a treasure map after wrecking a house is how you relax?"

"I did tell her to take her frustrations out on a tree," said Fishlegs as he sat next to her.

Astra looked at Astrid and had a feeling she knew what was up. "You're not fooling me. Now fest up already, what's bothering you?"

"Something happened to make me mad, it's nothing," said Astrid plainly.

Astra sighed. "Those guys who are they?"

Astrid and Fishlegs eyes widened and they looked at her.

"You know?" Astrid gasped.

"Yeah, I met a guy named Snotlout, he was a bit snobbish not to mention a little arrogant," said Astra and then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, I heard that you smiled with them. We both know that's rare for you as a matter of fact I haven't seen you smile in years. Come on, tell me who these guys are."

Astrid just remain quiet and Fishlegs was feeling a little awkward. Astra could tell that he wanted to say something, but not while Astrid was listening.

Deciding it was a lost cause to convince Fishlegs to say anything, she focused on Astrid. "Come on, you can tell me anything remember."

"I had planned to forget about them," she said plainly. "I thought that I could just arrest them from my mind, but the more I tried to erase them the more I remembered."

As Astrid began to remember all the time she spent with Hiccup and the others, she remember the happy times as well as the bad. That one journey with Hiccup was unlike anything she had ever experienced, it was like they were family and they were unlike any pirates she had ever come across.

As she thought about those memories she began to fall asleep which left Fishlegs to explain their journeys with Astra. He even described the fights with other pirates they experienced, how they saved Snotlout's island and their adventure on Jack's island.

"The truth is when we were with them the only thing we forgot about was the pain that we bear," Fishlegs explained. He then looked at Astrid, who was now fast asleep. "If it were possible, we would join up with those guys and sail around the world."

"Now I see," said Astra as she looked at Astrid. "Yeah, that would hit her hard. To think that someone would actually showed up for her. Friends… that word means pain. It breaks her heart."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout had just finished his tale to Hiccup and the others, explaining the conversation that Astrid and Fishlegs had with Arlong as well the details of how Astrid managed to save his life.

"So that's it, that's how Astrid pretended to kill me and make sure that I could escape from Arlong Park," said Snotlout with his arms folded. "Looks to me as if she has some sort of hidden motives are hanging out with a bunch of renegade Fishmen."

"Obviously," said Ragnar. He then looked at Hiccup. "Looks like you are right."

"The question is what we do next, we going to destroy Arlong Park?" Toothless asked.

"Let's hold on, it might be best if we try and figure out what's going on first," said Ragnar.

"It's no use either way," said a voice behind them. They immediately turned around and saw Astra standing there. "No matter what you guys do Arlong's rule won't come to an end."

"Astra," Snotlout stared.

"You know her?" Hiccup asked.

"She's Astrid's big sister."

Ragnar blinked. "Now this is certainly gotten more interesting."

Toothless looked at her. "What you mean that it's 'no use'?"

"Just trust me, don't get yourself involved in what's going on here and leave Astrid and Fishlegs alone," said Astra. "I'll explain the situation."

"Situation?" Ragnar questioned.

"You mean you can tell us why they joined up with Arlong's group?" Snotlout asked.

Astra nodded. "Yeah, and if that doesn't get you to leave I don't know what will."

"Then tell us, I have to admit I'm curious," said Snotlout.

Hiccup closed his eyes and walked off. "I only have a pretty good idea on what's going on."

"But we barely know anything?" Ragnar questioned.

"Astrid already told me everything I need to know, Snotlout just proved my suspicions."

"Then were you heading?"

"For a walk," he said simply.

Snotlout stared at him. "A walk? You mean you're not going to listen to this!"

"I already said I know pretty much what's going on here," said Hiccup without turning around.

Astra looked at the others. "And who's he?"

"That would be our Captain," Ragnar smiled. "I wouldn't worry about him, but I think the rest of us want to know what's going on."

"I second that," said Toothless as he sat down against a tree. "We'll hear you out, but I can tell you right now that it won't make a bit of difference."

"I'll listen too," said Snotlout. "I for one would like to know what's going on around here."

Astra just looked back at Hiccup as he walked off into the distance. "I see. He's the reason why this was hard for her."

* * *

Meanwhile at Leefside Village another naval ship had just arrived and the entire village were excited.

"Look there is a Marine ship at the shore!"

"It's Branch 16 ship! Maybe headquarters is finally taking action after what happened to Branch 77."

However, walking onto the port was the captain that Arlong had been bribing.

"I'm Captain Rattus of Branch 16," he said looking at everyone. "Now then Constable Goodwin, please step up and make it snappy."

Goodwin then took several steps forward. "Yes, Captain. I'm the one that you're looking for."

"You, huh?" he said looking up and down him. "Take me to Astrid's house right now."

Goodwin blinked. "Astrid, but why? I don't understand what's going on, Captain."

"Lead the way that's all you need to do."

* * *

Astra looked at Ragnar on the others as she began to tell her entire life story.

"At the beginning, it all goes back to 8 years ago, up until that day when we were still little children she lived here in the village. Astrid and I will never forget as long as we live, her name is Bel."


	35. The Bel of the Brawl

Arlong had heard the reports of a boat crashing on the island and immediately sent his free lieutenants to investigate the wreckage and discover where it came from.

Octron began going through the rubble. "That's really strange, I've never seen a ship fall out of the sky before."

Seablade nodded. "Yeah, me neither. It would seem as if we have some unusual visitors."

Chew looked at them. "The question is why are they here?"

Octron looked up and saw Hiccup walking down the road. "Hey, you guys, look! He's not from this island."

Hiccup kept on walking and then saw Arlong's three lieutenants blocking the road.

"They must be part of Arlong's crew," he assumed and kept on walking.

The three Fishmen just watched as he walked past them and noticed that he wasn't showing even the slightest bit of fear.

Octron then immediately turned to face him. "Hey, you there! Wait!"

Hiccup came to a stop and looked at them. "Can I help you with something?"

"Who are you and what are you doing on this island?" Octron demanded.

"Why does it matter to you?" Hiccup questioned.

Octron was taken aback by this response. "Well, it's just that we don't get many visitors."

"My name is Hiccup, I'm just passing through," said Hiccup.

Octron blinked. "Passing through?"

"Is that a problem?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, I suppose not," said Octron.

Hiccup then continued his walk.

"Hey, smartass, where are you going?" Chew asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me," Hiccup answered without looking back.

"Man, I've never seen a human like him before in the East Blue," said Octron.

"Indeed, but I would like to know who years," said Chew suspiciously.

"He walked right by us and wasn't even intimidated, I've never seen that before," said Seablade.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar on the others were listening to Astra's tale.

"Bel, so you're saying that she raised both you and Astrid," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"That's right, she did," Bel nodded. "I guess I should start at the beginning."

* * *

Back at Astra's house and Astrid had finally awoken.

"I guess I must've fallen asleep," she said.

"You been sleeping for about an hour," said Fishlegs.

Astrid then noticed Astra was gone. "Hey, where's Astra."

"I think she's gone to see Hiccup and the others, I told her where she could find them, I think she's gonna try and convince them to leave," said Fishlegs and he shook his head. "Though I have a feeling it won't do any good."

Astrid nodded and then her eyes turned to a basket filled with tangerines. ' _Just a little more Bel. Just a little more and everything will be ours again. Leefside Village… The Tangerine Orchard… everything._ '

Astrid then looked down at the chart Fishlegs had created and soon Fishlegs joined her.

Fishlegs smiled. "I remember when I first created that chart, back in happier times."

Astrid nodded. "I remember all the trouble I went through helping you out."

* * *

Back when Fishlegs was a 9-year-old boy, he and Astrid had been sitting outside on a bench as he began to draw a sea chart. He was looking through a book about navigation and he was so engrossed in it.

"It's done," he said holding the map out. "It's done!"

Astrid looked over the bench and looked at the chart. "Wow, I've never seen a more accurate sea chart in my life. You really have a natural talent."

"Hey, if it isn't tangerine girl and her boyfriend," said a voice.

Astrid immediately turned and saw a bunch of boys are few years older than they were. You could tell that they were bullies by just looking at them.

"We're just friends," Astrid snarled.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, so leave us alone."

One of the bullies was shorter than the others, but twice as mean. "You hear that boys, he's telling us to leave us alone."

"Thinks highly of himself doesn't he?"

"Should we teach him a lesson?"

Astrid immediately jumped off the bench and approached them. "Take one step forward and you will regret it."

"I'm so scared," said their leader as he took a step forward.

Astrid had warned him and soon she punched him hard in the face, the two bullies then immediately went to intervene only to be knocked down by her in a split second. Astrid proudly looked at the three unconscious boys, who now had black eyes and clapped her hands together.

"I hope you learned your lesson boys," he said.

"Astrid," said a voice behind.

Astrid immediately looked up and saw Goodwin looking down at her, back then he didn't had the terrible scars across his body.

"Not again Astrid," he boomed.

Goodwin then immediately grabbed Astrid and began carrying her back home in the entire village shook their heads, because this wasn't the first time that Goodwin did this.

"Lost control again Astrid?"

"She'll never learn."

"Those boys had it coming," Astrid scolded at Goodwin.

"There are better ways than knocking three boys unconscious to settle an argument," said Goodwin plainly. "How many times do I have to tell you that beating anyone who rubs you the wrong way is wrong?"

"How else am I supposed to stop them?"

* * *

Goodwin soon made his way to the tangerine orchard and knocked on the front door.

"Bel! Bel, I caught her beating people up again! Now open up this door!" he yelled.

The door opened and a woman who could not have been more than 35 years with long blonde hair opened the door.

"What you want now?" Bel sighed. She then saw Astrid smiling at her. "You're back from Fishlegs, that was a quick trip."

"I had a ride," said Astrid gesturing to Goodwin.

"Listen you had better get control over her, before she lands in a jail cell," said Goodwin.

Bel folded her arms. "Are you saying that she should not have protected her friends from a bunch of bullies?"

"You're the exact reason why she acts this way!" Goodwin yelled.

Bel smiled at him and gave him a seductive look. "Surely you can letter off this once, because it sounded as if those boys had it coming. I'm sure you can look the other way and I'll make sure you're well rewarded if you do."

Goodwin felt uneasy and immediately backed away from her. "Bel, you can't say that!"

Astrid immediately laughed and Bel giggled.

"Look, he's as red as a beet," she chuckled. She then looked serious and looked down at Astrid, who then immediately stopped. "Now then laugh it up while you still can Astrid."

* * *

Bel then took her to the porch and began to slap her rear. "Do that one more time and you won't be able to sat for week."

"I'm sorry," said Astrid rubbing her behind. "It's just that those guys were being mean to Fishlegs."

"What did those boys do precisely?" Bel asked.

"They were being mean and it looked like they were going to beat up Fishlegs," said Astrid looking down at her feet.

"Saying and doing are two different things young lady, you should have waited for them to make the first move and then attack," said Bel folding her arms. "Now everyone you look like the aggressor, you need to control that tempo of yours as was that strong right hook of yours. Now I'm willing to bet that I have two give those boys parents some consolation money."

Astrid looked up. "Can we afford that?"

"Of course we can, there's still money over from the last harvest," Bel assured.

Astrid frowned. "But I heard in town that the harvest has been so good lately that everyone's tangerines will sell which means we can't raise our price and we might not be able to sell at all."

They don't know what they're talking about," said Bel.

Astra then made her way onto the porch and shook her head. "I heard the little scuffle in town, you really showed those boys who is boss."

"Don't encourage her," said Bel looking at Astra.

"She doesn't need any encouraging from me, she gets enough you," said Astra.

Bel then immediately laughed. "True enough. So how did Fishlegs' chart looked this time?"

"Amazing," said Astrid smiling. "It was probably his best yet, he made an entire chart of the island."

"So he can make detailed land of charts as well as sea charts now," said Bel sounding impressed. "No one would believe that a young boy could draw such a detailed map all by themselves."

"Fishlegs is looking to be a navigator," said Astrid.

"Then I say that he he's off to a good start on that dream," said Bel cheerfully. She then looked at Astrid. "Have you considered what you would want to be when you grow up?"

Astrid frowned. "I don't know."

Astra smiled at her little sister. "Maybe you become a marine officer, you've got the strength to be one and you are quite the strategist."

"You think so?"

"All right, girls, that's enough about the future," Bel laughed.

* * *

Later that day it was pouring down with rain and they were in the middle of eating their lunch. Though Bel seemed to be satisfied with reading tangerines and had prepared a small dish for the girls.

Astrid couldn't help but notice the difference in food preparations. "Hey, Bel, why haven't you been eating dinner with us lately?"

Bel was busy stitching some old clothing that used to belong to Astra. "I've been eating tangerines, I've just been on a diet that's all."

Astra looked at her adopted mother. "Then I don't want to eat either."

"What's with all the drama?" said Bel shaking a head at the two girls. "You need to eat because you're a growing girl."

"Why do you keep lying to us?" Astra demanded. "You're not eating because we don't have enough money to buy food. That's why!"

Astrid looked at Bel. "Really?"

"You're starving yourself so that you won't go hungry."

Bel looked at her. "Don't you worry about me, I'm getting enough vitamins with the tangerines. Now eat your food already."

* * *

A few minutes later, Bel finished stitching the small dress. The small dress looked as if it had a sunflower in the centre, but with a few stitches here and there she was able to make it look like a lion and had even add that the text 'I love lions'.

"All done," she said holding it towards Astrid. "Here you go Astrid, a Bel one-of-a-kind original."

"Oh, great, a hand-me-down," Astrid muttered.

"Yeah, that's true, but it suits you," said Bel placing the dress against Astrid's chest. "See look."

Astrid took it and looked at her. "But the lion used to be a sunflower."

"Quit complaining, you have to take my hand-me-downs or you won't get any new clothes," said Astra.

Astrid turned on her. "But it's not fair! You get new clothes all the time and mine are all used!"

"I get all close to you know! So just suck it up Astrid and take what you get understand?"

"We didn't come from the same parents anyway! We're not real sisters so who cares!"

Then to everyone's shock Bel slapped Astrid across the face so hard that she was knocked to the ground.

"Bel, please," said Astra looking upset.

Bel, herself, seemed shocked that she had actually slapped Astrid, but she maintained her composure and looked down at her as she rubbed her cheek.

"So what you don't have the same parents?" Astrid just remain quiet, clearly trying to hold back her tears. "I do not want you to say anything like that again!"

"I don't care," Astrid cried as she looked up at her. "You're not even a real mother, you're just some lady that is taking care of us! You wish that we never come here so that you could buy clothes and food for yourself! You'd be better off without us, wouldn't you? That way you can do whatever you want, I wish… I wish that someone rich had adopted us instead of a stinking loser like you!"

Bel just stood there clearly hurt for what Astrid had said and was doing her best to hold back her anger.

"Well, fine," she said with gritted teeth and then turned her back on her. "If you hated it here so much you can find someplace else to live if you want. I didn't sign up for this."

"Stop fighting, please! Please just stop!" Astra cried.

"I'm never coming back!" Astrid cried and immediately stormed out of the house.

Astra quickly went after her. "Astrid, stop! Astrid!"

Bel then sat down and looked at the hand she used to slap Astrid and she clearly was regretting that she laid a hand against.

Astra looked at her. "Bel, um, the three of us are a family. That's the truth and you know Astrid feels the same way no matter what she said."

Bel looked at her and then smiled. "Look who's being the adult here." She then patted Astra on the head. "I blew up and you're the levelheaded one. Why don't you go and find Astrid, I'll make something special for dinner and we can all make up okay."

Astra looked at her beaming and nodded.

* * *

In no time at all the rain cloud dispelled revealing glorious sunlight, Astrid had made her way down to the village and Goodwin found her. He then took her to his station when he immediately began drying her off as she explained that she ran away from home.

Goodwin laughed. "So you've run away from home and come to the village, now what's the plan?"

Goodwin had poured out some copy for himself and a hot glass of milk for Astrid.

"Drink before it gets called," he said handing her the mug.

Astrid looked to the floor. "Bel would be so much happier if she didn't have to take care of us."

Goodwin looked at her. "And why would you say that?"

"Well, you need a lot of money to take care of two kids and because of me the whole village hates her right now," said Astrid quietly.

Goodwin chuckled. "You know you may not be her daughter by blood, but you certainly act like Bel when she was your age. Bel was a complete nightmare when she was your age, she kept on terrorising the village."

Astrid looked up. "Is that truth?"

"Sure, she got into fights all the time and broke the arms of certain boys trying to woo her," Goodwin chuckled. "She was hot tempered, stubborn and forceful and so you can imagine the surprise everyone in the she announced she was going to join the Marines."

Astrid looked up. "The Marines? You mean Bel was in the Marines?"

"That's right. She said that she couldn't stand by and do nothing while pirates killed innocent people then she left the village. She was on the very urge of death when she…"

* * *

10 to 9 years ago, Bel was in the Marines and she took part in a gruelling battle against pirates that were raiding a village. She somehow lost consciousness and found herself in the rubble, there was no sign of anyone else so they must assume that she was dead.

"If this is the end, then so be it," she said weakly.

She began to close her eyes, but then she heard the cries of the baby girl. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl no more than five years old holding a baby girl in her arms, who couldn't have been more than a few months old.

With all her strength Bel rose to her feet and began linking her way towards the young girls.

"Your little sister?" she asked the young girl.

The young girl looked up and saw Bel limping towards them and then she shook her head. "I found her."

Bel fell to her knees and looked down at the baby girl, she then placed her hand against her cheeks. The baby girl immediately stopped crying and laughed when she turned to look at her.

"How did she survive?" said Bel as tears formed in her eyes.

Even in the wake of the destruction of the village and with all the dead bodies littering the place, they couldn't help but laugh and cry as the baby girl looked at them with a large smile on her face.

* * *

"That innocent child was you Astrid," said Goodwin.

Astrid immediately looked up and blinked.

"And seeing how precious you were, it gave Bel the strength to live again."

* * *

Bel then immediately made her way towards a small smooth sailing boat would survive the attack and began to sail back towards her island, which was the closest inhabited island.

Unfortunately, the two girls which way Astrid and Astra had caught a terrible fever and to make matters worse they were now sailing through a harsh storm. Bel had to tie herself and the two girls to the mast so that they wouldn't be thrown overboard.

Despite this she manage to somehow made her way towards the island against all odds and as luck would have it many of the villagers had seen the small ship sailing towards them including Goodwin and the Doctor.

"It is a ship, I knew it!"

"Who on earth would be out in such a terrible storm?"

Finally they reached the port and Bel stepped off the ship and everyone was surprised to see her, especially with two young girls in her arms.

She then immediately looked up at them. "Doctor, I need a doctor!"

"What's going on? What happened to you Bel?"

Goodwin and the Doctor immediately pushed their way through the crowd to get a good look.

"Bel?" Goodwin stared.

"Did someone call for Doctor?" the doctor asked. That's when they saw that you young girls shivering and looking feverish. "Who are these children?"

"Doctor! They're burning up, I'm afraid they might be really sick! Please help them!"

"Give them here," said Doctor bending down towards her. He then immediately took the two girls and then looked at her. "All right, we better mend up those nasty wounds of yours as well young lady."

"Never mind me! Please just don't let them die, you have to save them! I'm begging you doctor!" Bel pleaded.

* * *

A few days later, after the doctor had tended to Bel's wounds and managed to stop the fever from the two girls, Bel made a stunning announcement.

"Say that again," said Goodwin stunned.

"I said that I'm going to try to be the mother of these two girls, it's that simple," said Bel.

"No way!" Goodwin gasped.

"That's insane!" the Doctor yelled. "You are far too short tempered to handle this much responsibility!"

"You can't handle them by yourself," said Goodwin plainly. "Just hand them over to the orphanage."

"I've made up my mind!" Bel yelled scaring everyone in the room. She then looked at the two girls smiled. "You can't argue that I'm an adult and after what I've lived through as a Marine has given me the right to be treated with more respect. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of these two girls and nothing can stop me from raising them to be wonderful girls." She then pulled Astra into a hug as she held Astrid. "So now we're going to be a family together. Astrid and Astra have renewed my love and life."

* * *

Astrid was completely stunned by Goodwin story, the truth is she had no memories of her real parents and now she knew why.

"The bond between the three of you girls goes far deeper than any normal family," Goodwin smiled.

Astrid immediately felt terrible with what she had said to Bel.

Astra then suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Astrid, I thought I'd find you here."

"Astra?" Astrid blinked.

"Come on, Bel is waiting for us, she's making as a special supper," Astra smiled.

Astrid then immediately smiled. "Sure."

"I think she's making your favourite along with some tangerines sauce!"

The girls immediately laughed as they ran out of the station and everyone one in the village smiled as the two girls ran down the street.

"Time sure flies, it seems like it was only yesterday that they were fighting for their very lives," said Goodwin as he made his way outside.

The Doctor nodded. "I think it makes everyone in the village happy to see those girls grow up so full of life."

"That's true, they're family has suffered so much over the years, it's good to know that they've managed to overcome it right?" said a villager looking at everyone.

Mrs Ingerman merely cried. "Astrid has always been a close friend in my little Fishlegs, he's a bit timid and shy which is why am grateful he is such a strong friend."

However those smiles would soon vanish, as a villager immediately rushed towards everyone screaming.

"Pirates are coming everyone! Everybody run!"

Heading towards the shore was a pirate ship with a figurehead that resembled a sawshark, this was the ship that contained the Arlong Pirates and they had earned a fearful reputation on the Grand Line.

News soon spread of the identity of the pirates immediately struck fear to everyone in the village.

"The Arlong Pirates!"

"Arlong?"

"That's impossible!"

"Why would Fishmen from the Grand Line come here?"

"The rumour about splits between the Fishmen Pirates must be true."

Goodwin and the Doctor immediately rushed over towards Astrid and Astra.

"Astrid. Astra," said Goodwin.

"Goodwin?" Astrid blinked.

Goodwin then bent down towards the girls. "It's too dangerous for you to be here. Go hide in the woods."

"But what about—?"

"You must go now!" Goodwin yelled pointing towards the woods.

Arlong and his pirates were soon making their way into the village, to make matters worse Leefside had no military, no weapons whatsoever to fight back. Goodwin never really needed any weapons as the island had been peaceful for decades.

Arlong soon looked at the villages who was just too stunned to move. "Greetings and salutations you pathetic little humans. For this moment on this entire island and its inhabitants are part of my domain!"

His men immediately cheered.

"Listen closely, for now on, on the first day of every month you will buy your lives from me," Alrong continued. "100,000 Gil for adults, 50,000 for children. Those that cannot pay will die."

He then immediately laughed.

Astrid and Astra were hiding behind bushes listening to everything.

"What should we do, Astra?" Astrid asked looking at her older sister. "We don't have that much money."

"Maybe Fishmen won't be able to find our house," said Astra hopefully. "You can't see it from here."

Soon everyone in the village began paying Arlong and his men and in no time at all he had a large bag of money.

"Is that it?" Arlong asked. "So, what's the hollow?"

"25 million, give or take," said Seablade.

Arlong looked at the villagers. "You all shall live."

Understandably the villagers want exactly happy with this arrangement, but there wasn't exactly anything they could do about it.

"It looks like we each have to pay 100,000 Gil to these Fishmen every month just to stay alive."

"No, there's no way we can survive."

"We don't have a choice," said Goodwin regretfully. "We should just be happy that no one in the village has been killed yet."

Goodwin, however, was concerned about one thing. ' _If all they want is money that an easy price to pay. I just hope they leave without noticing Bel's house. With two children, she would need 200,000 Gil, there's no way she has that much saved._ '

"It's time to leave, come brothers," Arlong announced.

Soon Arlong and his men were leaving the village. Goodwin sighed with relief as did everyone else, but then…

"Arlong their smoke coming from outside the village!" said one of the Fishmen.

Everyone immediately looked up and indeed they saw smoke appearing just beyond the trees and it was in the direction of Bel's house. Bel was busy preparing the meal she had promised to Astrid and Astra, unaware that the island had just been invaded by bloodthirsty pirates.

"Okay, let's see," said Bel as she began to taste the sauce and smiled. "Delicious. There isn't anything quite as tasty as my special tangerine sauce. Astrid and Astra are going to love it."

"It looks like chimney smoke from someone's house," said a Fishman.

"Oh, we almost missed that one," Arlong smiled.

Astrid and Astra immediately began making their way through the bushes hoping to reach their house before the Fishmen.

"Bel," they panicked.

Arlong looked at his men. "All right, let's go guys."

Immediately all them began making their way into the direction of Bel's house.

"This is bad, the pirates are going to Bel's house," a villager panicked.

Mrs Ingerman looked horrified. "There's no way she has enough money to buy the lives of herself and those two girls."

A villager then noted that Astrid and Astra were gone. "Goodwin, Astrid and Astra are gone."

"What did you say?" the Doctor stared.

* * *

Bel was still preparing the meal, unaware of the danger that was soon approaching her house.

"I think the duck needs another 10 minutes and stew is almost ready, this is definitely going to blow my budget but sometimes you've got to live a little," Bel smiled.

Astrid and Astra were running as quickly as they could towards their house, hoping to warn her before it was too late.


	36. Good Things Come to Those That Wait

Bel was still cooking the meal not realising that at the front door was Arlong and his men. Arlong was approach the door and immediately began to knock.

"Oh, they're here," Bel smiled.

However, Bel then noticed something was odd neither Astrid nor Astra were rushing inside. She then looked out of the window and saw several shadows standing outside on the porch.

* * *

Outside, Arlong was still waiting for someone to answer the door, but no one did. He then knocked once again and waited for the response.

"It's open, come in," said Bel's voice.

"Why thanks," said Arlong and pushed open the door.

However, when he stepped inside he found the place was completely deserted, but he saw that some food was being cooked on the cooker and there was no sign of the voice. Then suddenly Bel's foot appeared rather nowhere and struck him in the head knocking him backwards. Arlong was knocked backwards and Bel emerge from the door holding a rifle in her hand. She then quickly placed the rifle between his jaws aiming straight down at the back of his throat.

"I guess you weren't expecting a former Marine," said Bel looking down at him. Bel was fully aware of his identity after seeing so many posters of him when she was with the Navy. "Now what would a pirate from the Grand Line ones with Leefside village?"

However, she then noticed that the Fishmen weren't alarmed and in fact they were actually laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bel demanded.

Arlong too began to laugh and then suddenly slammed his jaws right on the rifle smashing it to bits. Bel looked at what remained of her rifle in shock, she had totally underestimated the jaw strength of Arlong.

Arlong smirked at her. "You foolish… stupid… empty… worthless… all of you humans, you have no strength to speak of."

* * *

Astrid and Astra were nearing the house running down the opposite lane that Arlong and his pirates took. Unfortunately, the path they took was far more direct meaning that the pirates got there before them. However they had no knowledge of this has all they could think about was rescuing their foster mother.

"We'll help her to escape through the back door," said Astrid.

"What is the pirates are already there?" Astra asked.

"It'll be okay."

However before they could reach the house the Doctor appeared out of nowhere and immediately pulled the two of them away.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Doctor!" Astrid cried.

"You can't go back home," he said.

The two girls immediately looked at him in shock.

"But we have to save Bel!" Astrid yelled.

The Doctor removed his glasses and look to the two of them. "Astra. Astrid. Quiet and listen to me, there will be times, times in life like this moment now when you have to learn the truth no matter how hard it is to take."

"Doctor?" Astrid stared.

They then heard Bel's screams coming from the house, Arlong had just slammed his foot on top of her arm breaking it.

"Bel no!" Astrid cried and the Doctor had to hold her back.

* * *

Arlong then slammed it down on her broken arm once again causing her to scream even louder. He wasn't through with her just yet he began putting pressure on her arm and she gritted her teeth.

' _It's no use_ ,' she said to herself fighting back the screams. ' _These guys are real monsters, I'm going to die. Astra. Astrid._ '

"Bel!" Goodwin's voice yelled. "Don't waste your life because your stubborn fool. There's no reason for this fights so long as it can be resolved with a simple exchange of money!"

Bel winced as she looked at him.

"Just pay the money and I'll stop," said Arlong. "Our hundred thousand for each adult and 50 for each kid, if any. If you can pay for your whole family, I would gladly spell your lives."

"Family," she said weakly.

Goodwin then immediately approached and turned her on her back. "How much money do you have?" he whispered. "You need two hundred thousand."

"I don't have it, I'm not even close," she said weakly.

"Hey, the table was set for three in here," said Octron.

Goodwin grimaced, because if they realise that she had two children and she was good as dead.

Arlong smiled. "A family of three."

"It's for me and my friend," said Goodwin. Arlong looked at him. "We were supposed to have a nice dinner tonight, before you came." He then extended a hand to Bel. "Come Bel, I know that you've made something wonderful. Pay them before our food gets cold."

"Goodwin?" Bel blinked.

"Just pay the pirates and then they'll leave us alone," he whispered. "Now everyone is safe."

Seablade had managed to acquire documents of everyone in the village, they detailed the registry list and how many people lived with who.

"It's true," he said looking at the papers. "The village registry shows record of her not marrying or giving birth. She's always been single."

* * *

The Doctor was informing Astrid and Astra of their plan to save them and Bel.

"Listen, there's no way that the pirates will ever find out about you," he explained. "But you have to leave this island immediately and don't ever look back. It's the only way for all three of you to survive, we can't afford it any other way. You're much too young to be at sea alone, but you've survived before and if there's even a chance—"

"No," Astrid cried. "I don't want to. Why do we have to leave, they're the ones that came here? I want to stay at this village, it's because we're poor that's why we can't stay together. Why? Why can't they just go away?"

"Fine, we'll leave this island," said Astra.

Astrid stared at her. "Astra?"

"We have to leave or Bel will die," said Astra as she began to walk down the road.

* * *

Arlong and his pirates were beginning to leave as she had just paid them 10,000, but Bel was looking quite grim.

"Wait," she said and Arlong and his men stopped. "Who says I was paying for me?"

Goodwin's eyes widened.

"That money I gave up was for my two daughters, but I can't pay you."

Goodwin stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay," she said softly. "I have to do this for my family, even if it costs me my life."

Astrid, Astra and the Doctor had heard everything and were completely horrified.

"Stupid girl," said the Doctor.

"It's true the three of us aren't related by blood, but we're family," said Bel. "All I ever wanted was to be their mother and now I can be."

"Bel!" Astrid and Astra cried and rushed towards the house before the Doctor could stop them.

"I was lying, Bel!" Astrid cried as she ran towards Bel.

The two girls then immediately hugged Bel for what they knew to be the last time and buried their tearful faces into her chest. Bel then placed her arms around them, ignoring the pain in her broken arm, around them and began to cry herself.

"Don't cry girls," said Bel. "I wish I could have… I could have provided for you better. I wish, I could have been a better mother to the both of you."

"Don't say that!" Astra cried.

"We don't need anything just don't die!" Astrid begged.

"Don't leave us!"

"We need you!"

Bel smiled at Astrid. "You don't need me anymore, you're strong… stronger than I could ever be." She then placed a hand on Astrid's head. "Just go and make your dreams come true… for me."

"Bel, no!" Astrid cried.

Arlong looked down at Bel. "So these are your daughters."

Astrid and Astra looked at Arlong and his Fishmen with utter terror, but Bel remains strong then looked at Arlong in the eyes.

"That's right," Bel nodded. "And you have to promise me that you'll leave them alone."

"No problem, as long as you die like a good girl," Arlong assured coldly.

Goodwin then immediately pulled out a pair of pistols from out of nowhere and fired directly at Arlong. However, Seablade jumped in and blocked the bullets with his fins and then drew a sword and struck Goodwin.

To make matters worse the rest of the village had taken up arms and were now charging at the Fishmen.

Arlong looked at them. "Well, then. Don't kill them boys, just teach them a lesson." He then made his way over towards Bel. "Now to set an example."

Bel rose to her feet and then immediately pushed Astrid and Astra towards the house with as much power as she could muster.

"You ready to die?" Arlong asked pulling out a pistol.

The Fishmen were beating up the villages without breaking a sweat, they might outnumber them, but the Fishmen were evidently more powerful.

Arlong pointed the pistol directly at Bel's heart.

"Astra. Astrid. I love you," she smiled at them.

Arlong then pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot could be heard across the entire island. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Bel's body fell onto the ground covered in blood and as she fell memories began to flow into their minds.

"You just never learn, do you?" said Goodwin as he carried Astrid away.

"Let go! Or else you'll be sorry!" Astrid yelled and then she immediately punched him across the face.

Bel began scolding Astrid and Astra from fighting with a couple of kids.

"You made a boy cry?" Bel blinked.

"He made me mad," Astra grumbled.

"Oh, it's okay," said the boy's mother. "Kids will be kids."

"He said that your tangerines suck," said Astrid.

"He what?" Bel yelled and punched the boy on top of the head.

"Bel!" the boy's mother yelled.

Mrs Ingerman and Bel were sitting down the table as they watched the two girls and Fishlegs playing with one another.

"It's nice to see that your daughters can actually make friends," said Mrs Ingerman.

Bel smiled. "Though I wish she had more."

"Baby she didn't take after you as much she would," Mrs Ingerman chuckled.

' _Never give up_ ,' said Bel. ' _You must find the strength inside of you to always move on. You must live through every moment and if you can smile in the face of it all that is the greatest strength._ '

"Bel!" Astrid and Astra cried.

Arlong merely laughed. "While I'm in charge, those without money will die!" He then looked at the villages that were lying down on the ground. "Now do you understand me you worms!"

Mrs Ingerman was flat on the ground, still alive, but barely able to move. Octron then noticed something in her pocket and immediately pulled it out.

"What's this?" he said as he opened it up. "A map?"

"No!" Fishlegs cried appearing out of nowhere.

Fishlegs must have followed the villagers when they were making their way to Bel's house.

"That's my map, I drew it! You can't have it!" Fishlegs yelled.

"A child drew this?" said Arlong taking the map.

"Give it back!" Fishlegs demanded.

The Doctor had to hold him back. "Fishlegs, don't."

"Very good," said Arlong noting the excellent detail on the map. "He could be useful, bring him with us."

"Right," said Octron grabbing Fishlegs.

Astrid glared at them and immediately charged at Octron. "You leave him alone!"

She then kicked Octron hard in the leg and he cried out in pain. "Ow!" He then grabbed Astrid with one of his free arms. "This one's got quite a bit of spirit. She certainly strong for child her age."

Arlong looked intrigued. "Then bring her along as well."

"Let them go!" Astra yelled grabbing hold of Octron.

Goodwin then immediately blocked their path with a sword in his hand. "Wait, you promised to hurt anyone if you got your money."

"Right, I won't hurt them, I'm just borrowing them for while," said Arlong.

"Goodwin, help us!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"I won't let you take them!" Goodwin roared.

"Seablade," said Arlong.

Seablade appeared rather nowhere and immediately swung his sword striking Goodwin with very deep cuts. Goodwin cried out in pain, but he stayed upright on his 2 feet and refused to fall over.

"Goodwin! Goodwin! Goodwin!" Astrid cried.

Astra released Octron in shock and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'll save you two," Goodwin promised. "I won't let you go."

"No, please, it's okay. You don't need to save us!" Astrid cried.

"Enough of this!" said Seablade as he raised his sword.

"I will save you," Goodwin promised.

Seablade then knocks him with the butt of his swords and everything went black.

"Please, no more killing!" Astrid pleaded.

* * *

Later that day, the Doctor's hospital was filled with wounded and Goodwin was in serious condition. The town had been completely wrecked along with every one of their ships and make matters worse the Arlong Pirates didn't look as if they were going to leave any time soon.

"All of our ships have been sunk," the Doctor informed Goodwin. "I'm afraid our plan to have Astrid and Astra estate through the sea was…"

"A bad plan," Goodwin finished. He soon realised why Bel told Arlong about her daughters, was because she anticipated the destruction of the ships. "The Marines won't bother trying to save us, we've lost our island."

"Bel knew that this would happen," said the Doctor regretfully. "Her experience with the Marines taught her what all these creatures are capable of. She knew that none of us would escape."

* * *

With what little timber they had they were able to create a funeral pyre for Bel and sent her body out to sea. Astra had created a landmark that overlooked the sea where they perform the funeral and she was crying her eyes out, neither Astrid nor Fishlegs had returned.

"They've taken Astrid," Astra cried. "What am I supposed to do now Bel?"

* * *

The next morning, Goodwin had gathered the villages as they began to discuss how to deal with the Fishmen. He still hadn't fully recovered and was covered with bandages, but that didn't stop them from going into battle.

"We all know where Arlong and his crew are," said the Doctor looking at everyone. "It looks like the going to settle right here on this island, it's time to decide. We can fight to the death right now all we can take a chance at the Marines will someday come to save us and hope and pray that we don't get killed before then. Your choice."

"Only Marine Headquarters stands a chance against them," said Goodwin and everyone looked at him. "But they have their hands filled with the Grand Line, the chances that they will come all the way out here for us is as good as zero. But I can't just sit here and abandon Astrid and Fishlegs. We must fight!"

"I'm in, I can't just stand by and do nothing when a couple of kids are in danger. Now who else is going to come forward and fight beside us?"

One by one villages began to voice their opinions and they were all in agreement, they were going to fight.

Astra was among the villages and she began to remember what Bel said that waiting and eventually good things would come their way. She then heard a familiar pair of footsteps and immediately turned around, her eyes widened as Astrid and Fishlegs were making their way towards them.

"Astrid! Fishlegs!" Astra cried.

Everyone immediately looked up.

"Astrid? Fishlegs?"

"You're okay!"

Astra didn't waste any time and immediately hugged her sister. "You're okay, both of you."

Mrs Ingerman immediately hugged her son. "Did they hurt you, son?"

However, the two of them remain completely silent.

"What's the matter?" Astra asked.

"We're joining the Arlong Pirates," said Astrid quietly.

"Huh?" Astra stared.

"We're joining Arlong's crew," Astrid repeated loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're joining the Arlong Pirates, Fishlegs will get to be a navigator and I get to see the world."

Everyone just stared at her and looked at Fishlegs, who remain completely quiet.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Goodwin asked with a small laugh. He then approached the two of them, but not before looking at Astra and Fishlegs. "Stand back." He then placed two hands on their shoulders and looked at them. "Did they threaten to do something terrible to you? Please, tell me."

"No," said Astrid.

"They must have done something!" Goodwin yelled.

Astrid immediately cried and shook her head. "No!"

"Tell me the truth!" Goodwin demanded.

"Let go!" Astrid demanded and pushed him back. She then looked at everyone defiantly and then held out some money. "Look at this, they gave us all this money. They said that they would buy us anything we want."

Astra then suddenly tackled her to the ground. "No! I will never forgive you if you join them!" She then looked at Fishlegs. "Both of you!" She then looked down and Astrid. "Don't you understand they killed Bel in front of us, she died to keep us safe! I won't forgive you… never. You're not my sister!"

"Who cares?" Astrid yelled. "Why would I want to live like Bel if it gets me killed? I don't want to die like that!"

Everyone just remain completely quiet.

"How could you two do this?" Astra cried. "Bel… Bel gave her life so that you and I can go on living! Together!"

"That's enough, Astra," said Goodwin. He then turned his back on Astrid and Fishlegs. "Just get out of here! Never set foot in this village again!"

Astrid picked herself up and then she and Fishlegs walked out of the village, without saying a word.

"Astrid! Fishlegs!" Astra cried.

Goodwin couldn't believe what was going on. ' _I don't understand. How could she betray her family like that from money, Bel was like her mother? And why would Fishlegs go along with it, I know that he wants to be a navigator, but why sign up with a bunch of ruthless barbarians?_ '

Astra looked at the villages and saw that they were looking a bit conflicted as well, even Mrs Ingerman.

"Astrid loves Bel, I know she did and Fishlegs would never join up with a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates," she frowned.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid and Fishlegs were at Bel's marker. Astra found them sitting there, confirming her original thoughts.

"Hey," said Astrid knowing that Astra was looking at them. "Didn't Bel always say, 'good things will always come your way as long as you continue to live?' Lots of good things."

Astrid was still bit shaken up and Fishlegs decided to explain their actions. "After Arlong took us, we watched him sink five Marine ships like they were toys, I don't think they'll send any more. We're on our own. That's when Astrid decided to do something about it, she made a deal with Arlong to buy Leefside Village from him."

Astra looked at Astrid. "Buy Leefside Village? How?"

"For a 100 million Gil," said Astrid. "If I buy the town we will be free, no one else will die and all we have to do is join his crew and Fishlegs will draw maps."

"But a hundred million Gil?" Astra stared at them. "You can't earn that work in your whole life."

"We will get that money, no matter what," said Astrid strongly. "People are having a hard enough time paying their own tribute so we have to do this alone. If anyone tries to help us, they'll just get hurt."

Astra looked at them. "Won't it be hard?"

"Yeah," Astrid nodded.

"Living with the people that killed our mother?"

"I'll be okay, I have Fishlegs."

Fishlegs nodded. "We'll look after one another."

"Fishlegs will just remain quiet and I'll have a smile on my face every time we see him," said Astrid looked out to sea with a determined look. "I will buy our freedom, no matter what."

Astra just stood then began to cry, knowing that the two of them were going to have a long hard struggle.

* * *

Astra finished telling her story to Ragnar and the others and they just sat there quiet.

"To make a choice like that when you're only 10 and 9 years old you know how hard that must have been?" Astra asked.

"All to save the village she loves so much," said Ragnar looking down at the ground and shaking his head.

Snotlout yelled at the top of his voice. "I'm going to kick that murderous Arlong in the butt!" Astra then immediately punched him in the arm. "Ow, why did you do that?"

"Because I'm telling you to stay out of it, if you go around saying that you're their friend their going to be suspicious of them," said Astra. "And then the eight years of suffering would have been for nothing. Don't make it harder than it already is, they have to fight alone. Knowing that there are people that call them friends only makes the suffering worse."

Unbeknownst to them the twins had been listening to the entire conversation and were at the brink of tears.

Astra began to remember when Astrid and Fishlegs began stealing from pirates, they could not have been more than 13 and 12 years old. She remembered that every time they came back to the island they were covered in cuts and bruises dealing with pirates they stole from. They had been risking their lives for eight years to earn the money they need to buy back the village.

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs were still sitting in Astra's house smiling, knowing that one more good hollow they would be able to buy back the village.

"Just 7 million left," Astrid smiled.

Fishlegs nodded. "Soon this nightmare will be over, we just need one more big job."

Astrid agreed. "Arlong's rule will be over and Leefside village will be free, we will be free, and maybe then I can finally be able to smile again for real."

* * *

Hiccup was making his way through Leefside Village and that's when he noticed that the villages were looking up at something. Hiccup then saw Goodwin leading a bunch of marines his way much to his surprise.

"What are the Marines doing here?" Hiccup wondered.

Goodwin looked at Captain Rattus. "Why did the Marines want Astrid and Fishlegs?"

Rattus chuckled slightly. "Your job is to lead the way, quietly."

Hiccup looked at them as they walked past. "Why would the Marines be so interested in Astrid and Fishlegs when Arlong is on the island?" His eyes then widened when realisation struck him. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised those two are worth more than the island."

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs exited the house to stretch their legs and there about to set off into the sea once more.

"Just one more job and it'll all be over," Astrid smiled.

"Let's get to it," said Fishlegs.

That's when they noticed Marines approaching the porch, much to their surprise.

' _Marines?_ ' Astrid stared.

Fishlegs noticed Goodwin among them. ' _Why's Goodwin with them?_ '

Rattus smiled at the two of them. "Are you the pirate thieves known as Astrid and Fishlegs?" Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another wondering what was going on. "According to our investigation, you have buried a good number of planted treasure somewhere in this tangerine grove."

Astrid, Fishlegs and Goodwin's eyes widened when they realised what the Marines were doing here.

"Now you stole from pirates so we have no intention of arresting you, but theft is theft," Rattus smiled viciously. "Therefore as of this moment, stolen goods become the sole property of the Government. Now handed all over."

Astrid and Fishlegs just stood there horrified, because all the work they had done over eight years was going to be all for nothing.


	37. You Dirty Rat

For the first few days being with Arlong, Astrid and Fishlegs had just witnessed him sinking many Navy vessels that attempted to free the island. The Fishmen swam underwater and began damaging the ship from the bottom, this prevented the Marines from launching any kind of counter-attack and there was sunk almost instantly.

Arlong was sitting in a throne-like chair drinking a glass of wine, he then looked at the two children. "What's wrong, kids?" The two of them just remain quiet and glared at him and he had a good idea what this was about. "I bet it's the village, you want it left alone. Then how about this, let's make an agreement okay."

"An agreement?" Astrid questioned.

"That's right, gather 100 million Gil then bring it to me," said Arlong. "Do so and I will let your village go, in addition of giving you your freedom."

"Promise," said Astrid forcefully.

"I promise and I'm the kind of Fishman who would rather die than break an agreement concerning money. And I don't even care how long it takes you, I will honour our agreement."

Upon making this agreement Astrid and Fishlegs then started their mission from stealing from pirates, it was dangerous but it was the only way to make up that amount of money. Astrid was even more determined than Fishlegs, promising her late mother that she would do it no matter how long it took.

However, now the two of them were finding their whole world crashing down on top of them as Rattus just announced that he was going to take all the money they had stolen over the past eight years.

Rattus merely smiled at them. "Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, the government here by confiscates everything you've stolen. It is acquired that you comply immediately, do you understand?"

Astrid just looked at him confidently. "Isn't that something. I can see you're very passionate about your duties, you won't bring a brutal band of pirates to justice but you will shake down a lonely sneak thief. That's so very noble."

She then looked at him forcefully. "I'm only going to want you once, we are two of the leaders of the Arlong Pirates, if you mess with us Arlong won't sit down quietly."

Rattus smiled. "Silly girl, who do you think I am? Do you honestly think you can intimidate me?" He then looked at his men. "Find the stolen goods!"

"Don't you dare!" Astrid growled. The Marines ignored her and soon she immediately drew out her battleaxe and began striking the Marines with the flat of the blade. "I said stop!"

The first two Marines were not down to the ground and she immediately faced Rattus.

"Do you really think this is what the Marine should be doing now?" Astrid yelled furiously marching towards him. "The Arlong Pirates are murderers, they destroyed entire cities and you're doing nothing! He's rolling over this island and trampling over people's lives, you would ignore Arlong's atrocities to steal from a thief! Is that what you stand for?"

Fishlegs nodded. "I for the Marines were supposed to stand for something a lot more honourable, don't you stand for swift justice?"

"Big talk from a couple of filthy criminals," Rattus snickered and then looked back at his men. "Continue the search men."

The Marines began making their way around the Orchard.

"Everyone on this island has been waiting for the Marines to come and help them for years! How dare you pass them by and come here searching for money!" Astrid roared furiously.

"Captain, this tangerine Orchard seems a little suspicious," said a Marine.

"Dig it up, the whole thing if need be," Rattus ordered.

Astrid then quickly struck down the Marine before he had a chance to plunge his spade into the ground. "Keep your filthy hands off of Bel's tangerine Orchard!"

Astrid then continue to strike down any Marine that plunged a spade into the ground. "I won't let you take our money! That money—that money is for—"

"Those poor kids money is meant to save Leefside Village!" Goodwin yelled furiously. "What gives you the right to take our salvation away from them? Damn you!"

Rattus looked at him. "My my, mere village representatives talking down to a Marine captain, how bold."

Astrid and Fishlegs stared at him in shock that he knew the truth.

"Goodwin? How did you know about that?" Fishlegs asked.

"I've always known," said Goodwin quietly. "I couldn't believe what the two of you had done so I confronted Astra and asked her about it later. Since then everyone has known that you two have stayed with the Arlong Pirates so that you could save the village, but we all agreed that we would never tell you that we knew. If you had ever thought that the villagers were placing their hopes on you, you might never leave his gang for fear of not letting us down."

Astrid just stared at him. "That can't be."

"Now hold on a minute, just what are you trying to say here," said Rattus. "Are you telling us that the villagers are thieves and we should arrest every single one of them? Is that what you're saying?"

"What he's saying is that every single last one of us is fighting to survive!" said an angry voice.

Everyone turned and saw Astra storming her way down the path towards them.

"We have to fend for ourselves, because we cannot count on support from you Government people!" Astra fumed furiously. "So, if you're not going to protect our village then get the Hell out of here! And be quick about it or Arlong will sink your ship too!"

Rattus merely smiled. "Arlong will? I wouldn't be so sure."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another and wondered why he wasn't so concerned.

Rattus then turned his attention back to his men, who was still digging around the Orchard. "You still haven't found it? We're looking for hundred million Gil here not a grain of rice!"

Goodwin looked up. "Hey, you. How do you know how much there is?"

Rattus clearly recognised his mistake. "Uh, I don't know. I just have a hunch that is the amount we're looking for."

Goodwin didn't believe him for one second and neither did anyone else, because they all had the same feeling that they knew who tipped him off.

"It's him," Astrid stared and she could truly believe that she could hear Arlong laughing in the distance. She then looked at Rattus enraged. "Tell me! It was Arlong who sent you wasn't it?"

"Of course not," said Rattus dismissively. "I wouldn't be doing a pirates dirty work, that would be wrong. I'm just a public servant, dealing with theft like any other Government worker would."

"You corrupt Marine scumbag!" Goodwin roared.

"The Marines have stooped to being nothing then pirate cronies!" Astra roared.

"No wonder there haven't been any big Marine names coming down here!" Fishlegs yelled. "Arlong has been paying of weak willed cronies like you for the past eight years!"

Astrid gripped her battleaxe furiously. ' _Arlong._ '

"Sir, I found it!" said a Marine.

Everyone immediately turned towards the green as he cleared a bit of dirt revealing a casket beneath one of the tangerine trees. Instantly they were all horrified, because all of Astrid and Fishlegs' hard work would have been for nothing.

Rattus made his way to the casket and immediately remove the lid and smiled broadly, because inside was a massive stockpile of gold and silver treasure. There was even some Gil notes. Though they were covered in blood.

"Incredible, I must say that I'm impressed that you've gathered up this much treasure," said Rattus as he picked up a few bloodstained notes.

"The money is all ragged and bloodied," a Marine noted.

"No matter, money is money," Rattus smiled. ' _30% of this is all mine_.'

"Don't touch that," Astrid warned as she began to approach Rattus. "Don't touch that! Don't touch that!"

Goodwin and Astra realised what she was about to do.

"Astrid," said Astra and immediately the two of them rushed over towards her.

"Stop it, don't touch that!" Astrid warned as rage began to consume her and charged towards them. "Stop it!"

Rattus then pulled out a pistol from his pocket and aimed directly at her. Astrid appeared completely oblivious by this as anger had completely consumed her, but Goodwin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back and Astra placed herself in front of her in order to hold her back.

Rattus then fired and the bullet struck Astra, who was right in front of Astrid. Immediately all Astra's rage completely disappeared as she watched her sister toppling over.

Astrid quickly bent down towards. "Astra. Astra!"

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still in the village then he had a bad feeling that something had gone wrong at the Orchard.

"I hope that Astrid and Fishlegs all right," he hoped as he remembered Goodwin escorting several Marines down the road. "I knew that Morgan was a tyrant, but I do know that corruption spread so far among the Marines. Sometimes I wonder how these people get promoted."

"Doctor! Doctor!" Goodwin's voice yelled.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Goodwin rushing into the village with Astra in Goodwin's arms. Immediately the Doctor and many villagers rushed outside to see what was wrong.

"Goodwin, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Astra has been shot," said Goodwin as he placed her down.

"By who?"

"The Marines."

The Doctor looked up. "The Marines?" He then immediately looked down at Astra. "Astra."

"I'm all right," she assured.

Thankfully the bullet missed her vital organs and struck her shoulder, but as far as everyone was concerned the situation was terrible.

"Arlong has been working with those damn Marines," said Goodwin gritting his teeth.

"What?" the Doctor stared.

"He's been lying to Astrid and Fishlegs for the last eight years," said Goodwin. "He never intended to honour their agreement at all."

"That bastard," said a villager.

"Oh no, that means—" said a woman.

"That scoundrel! He lied to them!"

Astrid then placed Astra's head on the ground, she was completely shaken up by the events and Fishlegs appear to be in a state of shock.

The Doctor looked at Astrid. "Astrid?"

Hiccup quickly rushed over to them. "Can I help?"

Astrid immediately turned on him and looked furious. "Why are you still here?" She then immediately grabbed the helm of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Stay out of my business! Just get away from our island!"

She then immediately pushed Hiccup aside and began to run down the road towards Arlong Park.

' _Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!_ ' she yelled repeatedly in her head. She then began to remember the promise he made, a promise he never intended to keep. ' _Arlong!_ '

Fishlegs helped Hiccup up. "She's a bit shaken up."

Hiccup nodded. "I take it that things went badly with the Marines and they took all the money you earned."

Fishlegs blinked. "You know?"

Hiccup looked at him. "It wasn't hard to figure out, in case you forgot you mention that you were trying to collect hundred million Gil. Combine the fact that you hate pirates, this was your home and judging from the dramatic experience Astrid described it in take a genius to realise that Arlong was behind it."

Fishlegs just remain quiet.

Hiccup then made his way over to the crowd. "We can talk about this later, right now I think we have wounded to tend to."

* * *

Astrid had finally reached Arlong Park and was now marching towards the Fishman himself.

"Arlong!" she roared.

Everyone turned and saw her approaching them with a furious expression on her face.

"Argh, what seems to be the problem?" Arlong smiled. "What with the sour face?"

"Those Marine maggots you kept on the payroll stalled every last bit of Gil me and Fishlegs had!" Astrid yelled. She then immediately grabbed his shirt narrowed her eyes. "What happened to all that crap about dying before you break a promise that involves money? Bastard!"

Arlong looked at her calmly. "Refresh my memory, did I break a promise?"

"Don't played dumb with me, I know that you've teamed up with the Marines to—" Arlong then grabbed hold of her face to silence her.

"Just when did I break that promise?" he asked. "Speak up, girl."

Try as she might Astrid couldn't say a word and he merely laughed and so did his men.

' _Damn you! Damn you!_ ' she screamed in her head as tears poured out of her eyes.

Arlong looked at her with a chuckle. "Too bad, all of your stolen money got stolen. That is certainly is unfortunate, but a deal is a deal Astrid. If you can't come up with 100 million Gil then you, Fishlegs and our village stay in my possession indefinitely. Well, you know the terms."

"You paid," Astrid growled furiously.

Arlong laughed. "It's only 100 million Gil. Start saving again and you'll have it in no time." He then sneered at her. "Or are you going to run out on me? Listen, if you do that I'll kill everyone in that village. Do you understand me?"

Astrid knew that she couldn't leave, because she made a promise to free the village. She was also starting to feel the guilt after learning that Goodwin and the rest of the village new about her deal with Arlong.

Astrid then immediately swatted Arlong hand away and immediately ran out of Arlong Park.

"Ah, running away so soon?" Arlong mocked.

He then laughed.

Octron looked at him. "Shouldn't we chase after her?"

"No need for that," Arlong assured. "Trust me Octron neither Astrid or Fishlegs are going anywhere. There's no way that those two could just abandon the lives of all those villagers."

"Now that is what I call playing dirty," said Chew.

"There's no way that I would let go of an asset like Fishlegs that easily and Astrid has proven herself capable as well," Arlong smiled broadly. "I may be cruel, but I'm not totally heartless. Once Fishlegs is done charting all of the world's oceans they'll have their freedom."

Everyone then immediately laughed, because they knew such an endeavour could take years possibly even decades.

"That's pretty harsh, man. It'll take decades for sure."

"Yeah, I bet a hundred years wouldn't be enough."

* * *

Ragnar and the others were still discussing on what they should do regarding the Astrid and Fishlegs situation.

"All right, we should meet up with Hiccup as soon as possible," said Ragnar has he got to his feet.

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, I don't care what Astra says, we can take on those lousy Fishmen."

"I imagine that Hiccup has possibly in the village and is fully aware of the situation, in fact he might know more than we do," said Ragnar as he folded his arms.

Snotlout looked up. "What you mean by that?"

"I mean do you really think that Arlong is just going to let an asset like Fishlegs wonder free?" Ragnar questioned. "Even from what you told me, I can tell from an instant that he is an excellent navigator and he is worth more than a hundred million Gil."

"You think he's going to doublecross Astrid and Fishlegs?" Snotlout questioned.

"He's a pirate that slaughter the entire village, do you really think he's gonna keep his word?"

Toothless then rose to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Then we know what we have to do. Let's go."

* * *

The Doctor had finished healing Astra's wound and all them were now in agreement that they should do something about Arlong, now knowing that the Marines are never going to help.

"We've had enough, take up arms, it's time to fight," said Goodwin.

The villages immediately cheered.

* * *

Astrid was currently making her way back to the village as quickly as she could, knowing that the villagers would no doubt take up arms against Arlong. Such an attack would be a massacre, no one stood a chance against them that was proven eight years ago.

' _Goodwin, please don't do anything stupid_ ,' Astrid pleaded. ' _We have to live or our struggles will mean nothing. You can't throw your lives away._ '

* * *

Goodwin was looking at the villagers, who had taken up swords, rifles and anything else that could be used as a weapon.

"Eight years ago, we promise that we wouldn't live our lives in vain. No matter the pain and humiliation we endure under Arlong! We swore to fight against the long fight so that Astrid and Fishlegs could meet their demands! But they lied! They never intended to keep their end of the deal, instead they stole our only chance of freedom! So now, we should make those filthy Fishmen pay for all the years they manipulated a kind young girl and boy, am I right!"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"We were already ready to fight those monsters!"

"Let's get them!"

"Time to show those lousy stinking Fishmen what we're made of!"

Immediately they all cheered and raise their weapons up high.

"Everyone, wait!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Everyone then immediately turned around and saw Astrid approaching them.

"Astrid?" Astra blinked.

"Calm down," she said calmly. "It's not that much money, I can make it back up in no time. I'll take care of it, don't worry. It'll be easy this time, I'm used to it, I'll be fine. Just relax, everything is okay. Hey, it's nothing compared to back then."

Everyone just remained quiet as Astrid stood in front of them.

"Come on everyone, I'm perfectly fine," Astrid assured.

Goodwin then approached and then placed her head against his shoulder. "You've done enough, you have to know that there's no point now. You struggled so hard carrying your lives on your back, this whole time. I can only imagine that joining them must have been more painful than being stabbed through the heart. You've fought very well."

Tears began to form in Astrid's eyes. "Goodwin."

Goodwin then pulled away from her. "Set yourself free from this village."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Goodwin."

Fishlegs just stood there in silence, because he knew that nothing he said could persuade the villagers.

Astra looked at her sister. "Astrid, do it."

"What? Astra?" Astrid stared.

"You're an exceptional young woman and you have a dream."

Astrid looked at everyone desperately. "Everyone, listen. I won't let you go." She then immediately pulled out her battle-axe and pointed at them. "Just stay right there, I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt by these monsters! You'll all die."

"We know that," said Goodwin and grasped hold of the battleaxe.

Astrid just couldn't bring herself to hurt anyone.

"Astrid, Fishlegs has already tried to convince us to do otherwise, but we've made up our minds," said the Doctor.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid and nodded. "I just couldn't persuade them, I hoped that you might have been able to."

Astrid was now flowing with tears.

"Get out of the way!" Goodwin ordered. Astrid just looked at him in silence as he turned towards the villages and drew his sword. "Move out!"

"We may not win, but we will give them Hell!" the Doctor yelled.

All the villages immediately cheered and then charged right out of the village running past Astrid and Fishlegs.

Astrid fell to her knees feeling completely powerless with tears in her eyes. "Why would they do something so stupid?"

"Because you of all people should know that dying in battle is preferable then a slow death under a tyrant's heel," said Hiccup as he approached Astrid. "The only reason they never attacked Arlong, was because of you and Fishlegs. However, Arlong's doublecross was right over the line and they feel compelled to free you of your burden, even if it means their deaths."

Astrid looked at him Hiccup. "Hiccup? What do you want? You know nothing about what is been going on?"

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "He does, he's figured it out for himself and I filled in the missing plots."

Astrid looked at him. "I thought the idea was to keep him and the others out of this."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You may you two may not be officially members of my crew, but as far as I'm concerned you are. My father drilled into me very early on that you should treat your crew like family and that you should never give up on family."

Astrid immediately cried slamming her hand into the ground again and again and yelling out in frustration. Eventually she calmed down slightly and looked at Hiccup pleadingly, because he was the only person she could count on to save the villagers.

"Hiccup, help me," she pleaded.

Hiccup looked down at her and nodded. "Leave it to me, after all it's what friends do." He then immediately turned around and that's when Astrid saw that Ragnar and the others were also in the village waiting for him. "Let's go."

"Right," said the three of them.

Astrid and Fishlegs then watched as the three of them walked out of the village side-by-side.

* * *

Goodwin and the other villages had reached Arlong Park, but found their path blocked by the twins. Both of them were badly wounded and they had plunged their swords into the ground barring their path.

"Hey, are you guys all right?"

"Did Arlong do this to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Move aside," Goodwin ordered. "We have business to take care of with the Fishmen."

Ruffnut looked up at them. "When we finally found out about the truth about Astrid and Fishlegs, we realise the only thing we could do was to defeat Arlong in battle. So we decided to come back here and challenge him."

"They completely wiped the floor with us," said Tuffnut.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you through this door, you have no chance of victory," said Ruffnut plainly.

"What's that," said Goodwin.

"Be patient, it won't be long now," Tuffnut assured. "You see we're waiting for the arrival of certain men."

"What certain men?" Goodwin demanded.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon, I bet my life on it."

The twins then saw Hiccup and the others walking their way towards them.

"There!" they said in unison as they got to their feet.

The villages immediately turned and could scarcely believe their eyes as Hiccup and the others approached them.

"It's them," said Astra.

"But why would they come to defend our village?" Goodwin asked puzzled.

"If those men can't handle Arlong and his gang and there is no hope, not only for this island, but for the whole East Blue," said Tuffnut.

"Those are the faces of the four men who I here to change your destiny. Burn their images into your memory," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at the villages. "Step aside."

* * *

Arlong meanwhile was laughing and then he looked to his men.

"Hey, do you think those two idiots that showed up earlier on members of Toothless' little crew?" he questioned.

"Toothless? They seem too weak for that, they weren't even worth killing," said Seablade.

"That's for sure," Arlong laughed.

However, he stopped laughing as something struck the gate so hard that it began to crack. A few seconds later there was another blow weakening it even further and then the third one smashed it to pieces. Then emerging from the dust was none other than Hiccup, who apparently had just punished his way through.

"What the?" Arlong stared.

Hiccup looked up. "I'm looking for Arlong."


	38. War of the Species

Astrid and Fishlegs were still in Leefside village, Fishlegs was currently comforting Astrid as she began to cry. The events of today had finally taken their toll on Astrid and she had finally broken down.

"Hiccup," she cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arlong and his men had just witnessed Hiccup breaking down their front door with his bare fists and he just called out Arlong.

"Arlong, well that so happens to be my name," said Arlong.

"Good," said Hiccup as he began to approach him. "The name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup? And what are you supposed to be?"

"A pirate."

Arlong's lieutenants then immediately recognised him from earlier this morning.

"Wait, that guy I remember him," said Octron. "He's the guy that likes to go on walks."

Two Fishmen then immediately place themselves between Hiccup and Arlong intending to bar Hiccup's path.

"Hold on, right there."

"Where do you think you're going?" said the other one laughing.

"You want to talk to the boss, well you have to talk to us first. Get it." Hiccup immediately stopped in front of them and one of them placed his hands on his shoulders. "So let's talk."

"That's far enough."

Hiccup merely grabbed their shoulders and then slammed their heads against one another knocking them out cold. "Move it."

Everyone was completely shocked, because Hiccup had just taken out two Fishmen in an instant.

Arlong looked at him. "So what does a pirate want with me?"

Hiccup remained quiet and raised his fist and then to everyone's astonishment he punched Arlong across the face. The blow had been so powerful that he was sent flying and crashed into the wall on the other side of the park.

Arlong was taken aback by that. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hiccup D Haddock and I'm the son of Stoick the Vast," said Hiccup.

The Fishmen's eyes immediately widened upon hearing that.

"Did he say what I think he just said?"

"That can't be possible, he looks nothing like him."

"No, but his eyes at the same piercing stare."

Toothless completely stunned. "That explains a lot."

Ragnar nodded. "You never told me who his father's identity was, I got the idea that he was some big-time pirate. Though I never expected this."

Snotlout frowned at them. "Can someone fill me in?"

Toothless looked at him. "How could you not know who Stoick the Vast is, he's only the most dangerous man on the planet. Roger D Gold's biggest rival, the captain of the Hairy Hooligan pirates."

"Certainly explains how Hiccup knew so much about Fishmen," said Ragnar folding his arms. "I've heard that Stoick is friend of King Neptune, the ruler of Fishman Island."

Hiccup looked at Arlong. "I know about the difficulties your island has during this Great Pirate Era and to be honest I was hoping that we could talk this out. However, you drew the line by doublecrossing Astrid and Fishlegs here for retribution."

A bunch of Fishmen then immediately jumped out of the water and charge towards Hiccup, but several gunshots were heard and they fell to the ground like flies.

Holding a smoking pistol was none other than Ragnar. "I suggest you stand down, you guys are just out of your league." He then began to approach Hiccup. "You could have mentioned your father's name before."

Hiccup looked at him. "I didn't want the Marines on our back more than they already are, but all cards of the table now."

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. "I just wish that you left a few of them from me, I'm wanting some payback for quite some time now."

"I see that you're raring to go as usual," said Toothless.

Octron's eyes widen as the immediately fell upon Toothless. "That's him, the unknown swordsman I was telling you about!"

"Toothless," Seablade snarled.

"I thought so that bastard tricked me, I can't believe it I fell for it hook line and sinker."

"Hey, look that snobby looking guy is here," said a Fishman has he picked himself up.

Octron's eyes widened as they fell upon Snotlout. "But he's dead! We saw Astrid kill him!"

"Oh, he's alive," said Chew. "Which means…"

"Huh, that Astrid and Fishlegs were traitors all along, just as I suspected," Seablade snarled.

* * *

The villagers were completely stunned with what they were seeing, never in their lives had the seen someone take out so many Fishmen before.

"W-who are those guys?"

The twins immediately blocked their path to prevent them from joining the battle **.**

"Hold it," they said in unison.

"That guy just decked Arlong," said the Doctor astonished.

"Unbelievable."

"No human should be able to do that," Goodwin stared.

Astra couldn't believe her eyes either. "Are they…"

"Didn't we tell you? Just stay back here," said Tuffnut.

"Now do you understand why we're keeping you away from that fight?" said Ruffnut. "You guys will just get in their way."

"But why?" said Goodwin still puzzled. "That is what I don't understand. What reason could they possibly have to fight?"

Ruffnut looked at him. "Reason? Astrid was crying and Fishlegs was in agony in the inside."

"Do they need any more reason than that to put their lives on the line?" Tuffnut questioned.

* * *

"A pirate," said Arlong now looking intrigued. "Of course. This is all starting to make sense now, you've been after Astrid and Fishlegs this whole time. But…" He then immediately laughed, "they are mine and I'm not giving them up."

Octron then laughed as he stepped forward. "A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time. We know how to deal with you." He then turned and faced the can now and then immediately began making a trumpet sound.

All the villages just stood there in fear, because they knew what was coming.

"Not that."

"Oh no, it's here," said Astra horrified.

The ground then began to shake and the waves in the can now began splashing fiercely.

"What's going on?" Snotlout yelled.

Then they saw something large emerging from the water and heading straight towards them.

Octron laughed. "Every single one of you is about to become fish food. Moohoo, rise!"

A whirlpool then immediately began to erupt within the can now and then a large figure emerge from the very centre of it.

"It's a monster! It's the beast from the Grand Line that destroyed the town of Longdale!" Snotlout panicked.

Standing directly in front of them was Moohoo, but he looked beaten up much to Octron's confusion. It was clear that he had recovered with his scuffle with Hiccup and Ragnar nor the collision that he made against the cliffs.

However, villages were still panicking at the sheer size of the creature.

"It's real! Oh, no!"

"It's Moohoo!" the Doctor yelled.

Moohoo looked down the ground and his eyes immediately widened when they bear down upon Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Well, look who's back," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Seems as if he's a friend of the Fishmen," said Ragnar.

Moohoo remembered the encounter he had with those two and he didn't fancy a repeat of the experience. He then immediately turned around and began to swim away from Arlong Park.

"Hey, stop!" Octron cried. "Where are you going? Get back here Moohoo, you can't just leave!"

Arlong narrowed his eyes at Moohoo. "Leaving? Now now, isn't that a shame." Moohoo then immediately came to a stop, clearly he feared Arlong above anything else. "But I suppose if you really want to run away then who am I to stop you? Well then…"

Moohoo then began to throw himself into a rage and began to turn and face back at Hiccup and the others.

"It's coming right for us!" Snotlout panicked.

At the exact same time the Fishmen immediately took up arms and charged at them. Hiccup, however, stood determined and kept his ground as he faced Moohoo.

"You're all mine," he said and then suddenly began to transform into his human dragon form.

He then immediately flew up and grabbed Moohoo's horns and began to flap his wings with as much power as he could muster. This sudden transformation court pretty much everyone off guard.

"Did he just transform into a dragon?" Octron stared.

"So he has Devil Fruit powers," said Arlong looking up.

The Fishmen looked at one another as they recovered from that sudden shock.

"Powers?"

"Who cares?"

"Attack!"

Hiccup was putting all his strength into lifting Moohoo and much to everyone's astonishment he began to do just that.

"What's he trying to do?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to take cover," said Toothless.

"Right behind you," said Snotlout as the three of them began to fall back.

Hiccup looked down at Moohoo. "Time to take you out on a little spin!"

He then began to spin around and Moohoo could do nothing as he began to spin around as well. He was so large in fact that his tail actually swatted against the Fishmen that came to attack Hiccup and demolish the porch in front of Arlong Park.

Everyone was completely stunned as he began spinning and spinning around while holding Moohoo with unbelievable strength. Once he had reached full speed he then released Moohoo and sent him flying directly back into the sea with a massive crash. The result wiped out Arlong's men and damaged Arlong Park thoroughly.

Hiccup then land on the ground and looked at Arlong. "I'm done playing games with you Arlong, I didn't come down here to beat your cronies. I came to take you down so step up!"

"Oh, I will, don't worry, "Arlong assured looking at him menacingly. "Actually I was just thinking about how painful I'll end your life."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "A bit of warning next time would have been nice."

"You could have killed us!" Snotlout yelled furiously.

Hiccup looked at them. "There wasn't much time to think and I knew that you would get far way for me as possible once you realised what I was about to do."

* * *

The villages just stared, because they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. In one fail swoop Hiccup had took out the majority of Arlong's men in under a minute.

"That boy is incredible," Goodwin stared.

"I just can't believe there is a human that can throw that giant monster!" the Doctor yelled.

"It's as if the gods themselves are fighting," said Goodwin.

"I guess we should expect this sort of thing from the son of Stoick the Vast," said Astra.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arlong Park, Arlong's lieutenants were not as impressed as the villages, in fact they were quite furious.

"How dare you harm our brothers!" Octron cried as he bent down to one of the fallen Fishmen.

"Very well, it seems as if now we must join in the fight," said Seablade.

"Now you'll get an education in the inferiority of your species," said Chew.

"Really?" said Toothless looking doubtful. "I'd like to see that."

"Relax, sir," said Seablade as he looked at Arlong. "Let us handle this."

"If you go on one of your rampages to squash these insects, you could destroy all of Arlong Park," said Chew.

Octron yelled in anger. "Please just let us kill these weaklings!"

Arlong merely smiled. "All right, they're yours."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "So even after all that you still let your underlings do your fighting?"

Octron looked at him furiously and then immediately took in a deep breath.

"What is that octopus doing?" Toothless questioned.

Ragnar frowned. "No idea, but we don't really know what their capabilities are so let's be careful."

"Take this, _Zero Vision octopus Ink Jam_!" Octron roared and then unleashed a massive burst of ink from his mouth.

Hiccup, Toothless and Ragnar quickly moved to avoid the ink, but Snotlout who had been standing behind them failed to notice the ink. He then suddenly found himself covered in head to foot with octopus ink.

"I can't say a blasted thing!" Snotlout yelled.

Octron then immediately grabbed a chunk of rubble. "Now it's time to finish you off!" He then began to approach Snotlout, who had actually no idea what was happening. "It's time to finish what we should have started hours ago!"

Snotlout finally managed to rub the ink out of his eyes, but it was much too late as he saw the rubble being slammed down towards him. However, a massive crack then appeared right down the centre and it was split in two. To everyone's amazement, Ragnar had jumped in at the last moment and slammed a powerful kick into the rubble causing it to split in two.

"You only one," said Ragnar.

"I could have done that myself, you know," Snotlout grunted as he folded his arms.

Ragnar shook his head. "Hiccup certainly has the most interesting pirate crew in the open seas, but I don't regret joining for a single second."

"Same here," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at them. "Thanks guys."

Snotlout nodded as he stepped up. "He may be a walking fishbone, but at least he's not some two bit doublecrossing thug like you guys."

Hiccup shook his head. "I'll try and take that as a compliment."

"You rushed into certain death, because we doublecrossed a couple of foolish humans," Seablade snorted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Snotlout clenched his fists. "After hearing their little story, I can't help but feel bad for Fishface and since he can't punch you into pulp I'll gladly do it for him."

"I admit your skills are above average for humans, but honour from a pirate just seems a little fake."

"Above average?" Snotlout yelled and raged. "I could have taken you all down if Astrid had stopped me, you should be thanking her that she stopped me before I could kill all of you."

Seablade then began to crack his knuckles. "You've got a big mouth, our gladly put one of my fists into it to shut you up and show you the true superiority of the Fishman species."

"Bring it on," Snotlout challenged.

Seablade and Snotlout then both began to take up fighting stances.

Octron turned his attention onto Toothless, he was still quite furious that he had tricked him earlier. "I suppose no one told you that the penalty for playing around in Arlong Park is death."

Toothless just stood firm with a handle on Light Fury. "You think my trashing the place was playing around? I was just cleaning house and I'd be happy to do it again."

"You can't get away from tricking me!" Octron roared as he grabbed a piece of rubble and tossed it at him. Toothless quickly jumped out of the way. "And how dare you mercilessly slaughter so many of my brothers!"

"That's old news," said Toothless as he stood strong and firm. "I personally don't care what reasons you have for wanting to kill me, the situation has changed. You see the tables have turned, you're not the Hunters any more, now it's you fish freaks who are being hunted."

Toothless then immediately drew Light Fury.

Chew had noticed that the villagers were standing outside holding vast array of weapons.

"Hey, wait, you're the people from Leefside Village and judging from the fact you all have weapons I can only assume that this is a rebellion," he said. "They'll all have to—"

" _Fire Shot!_ "

Chew then suddenly felt something hitting him at the back and immediately he burst into flames.

"What was that?" said a villager.

"That was Ragnar," said Ruffnut.

Indeed it was, Ragnar was standing there holding his pistols that was smoking.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to deal with me first," said Ragnar.

Chew picked himself up and glared towards him. "I'll gladly put you down in the dirt."

"Then bring it on," said Ragnar calmly.

Villages just stared at the commotion that was going on.

"I don't believe that all of them are challenging Arlong's best men," said Goodwin.

"I remember that snobbish looking boy, is the one that saved your life," said the Doctor.

Astra blinked. ' _Why are these people pirates?_ '

Arlong looked at Hiccup as he just stood there calmly.

"Not looking to fight me?" Arlong enquired.

"I'm just sitting back and enjoying the show," Hiccup smiled as he sat down. "We're about to see which one of us has the strongest crew, don't you find that interesting?"

Arlong laughed. "Your crew is completely filled with inferior creatures, why would I find that interesting? I find it a bit more amusing and I can't wait to see each and every single member of your crew suffering in agony."

Hiccup looked at him confidently. "We'll see about that, but I think you'll find the outcome is quite different from the one you've envisioned."


	39. Arms Against Arms

The battle between Hiccup and Arlong's crew was still going on and Toothless made the first move against Octron.

"Let's see those extra hands of yours can do anything," he said as he drew _Light Fury_.

" _Ink Jet!_ " Octron yelled and fired a burst of ink from his mouth.

Toothless rolled out of the way in time to avoid it and then charge towards him and swung his sword. Octron was able to deduct just in time, but Toothless succeeded in slicing some of his hair off.

"You bastard! My hair!" Octron roared. "But it's just hair, it will grow back." He then looked at Toothless and smiled. "Now Toothless, you can't beat me. I have six hands that will mesmerise you."

"We'll see about that," said Toothless as he moved in closer.

Octron attempted to catch the sword as it swung down towards him, but every single one of his hands missed the blade. Fortunately the sword didn't slicing him in two, but did create a cut on his forehead and blood began pouring out.

"That hurt!" Octron cried.

Toothless was looking furious. "I don't have time to mess around."

Hiccup looked up. ' _Is he still hurt?_ '

Seablade then immediately began moving in towards Snotlout.

"Time to shut that mouth of yours!" he yelled as he swung his blade-like fins at him.

Snotlout immediately ducked in time to avoid the attack and the moment he got backup he immediately swung his fist.

"Fun, I was about to say the same thing!" Snotlout roared.

Seablade used his fins to block his attack, but that didn't stop Snotlout and he kept on pounding him.

Toothless was breathing heavily. "No time left. No time." He then immediately charged in towards him. "Time for you to die!"

Octron jumped into the air in time to avoid the attack and grabbed hold of the pillar behind him. He then looked down at Toothless curiously and noticed that he was breathing quite heavily and that didn't go unnoticed by the villagers.

"That damn octopus is just trying to waste our time," said Ruffnut.

"But we'd only get in the way we jump in," said Tuffnut.

"Not as if you can do anything at the moment," said Goodwin looking down at the two of them. "The two of you are still injured, but I can't say that I disagree. As much as I want to help, we'd only be a liability than a help."

Octron was still a bit curious about Toothless. "Hey, I have a question I have been meaning to ask you, Toothless. You're famous for your Three Sword Style, but why are you only using one?"

Toothless panted. "If you're running scared with one why would I need three?"

"Shut up!" Octron snapped. "I've just been playing around with you. Actually humans can't defeat me, I could tell you why but I think it would be more fun to show you."

Toothless winced. ' _Damn it, I can't fight back the pain and my fever is getting worse. I thought that I could walk it off, but…_ '

Toothless almost toppled over which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Hiccup looked at him. "Dammit, I thought as much. You still haven't recovered from your fight with Hawkeye."

"Toothless!" the twins cried.

"I'm not that stupid, falling for the old injured animal routine," Octron scoffed. "That's for children, now it's time to show you what my true skills really are."

He then began to climb up the pillar and climbed his way onto the balcony. He then entered the room and then came out holding a sword in each hand.

"Now you may tremble in fear at the hand of my six blades," Octron announced.

Toothless then collapsed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to die yet! I haven't even killed you!"

Toothless was exhausted and he could barely stay conscious and he was sweating like crazy.

"No, Toothless!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I knew it, he's been faking it," said Ruffnut.

"So true," Tuffnut cried. "The way he's been pummelled would kill any normal guy, but he tries to fight anyway."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Hiccup grimaced. "I thought it was strange, he walked around as if nothing had happened after such a horrible fight."

Snotlout looked away from his fight to look at Toothless. "One single blow will kill him."

Seablade took advantage of this distraction and then punched Snotlout in the chest. The blow had been so powerful that it sent him flying and he crashed right through the wall.

"You should have paid attention to me weakling," Seablade mocked. "I'm a Level 40 in Fishman Karate."

The villagers were completely stunned.

"What the… what just happened?"

The twins immediately crawl their way over towards Snotlout and were completely stunned. Snotlout was a good 200 yards away from the park and it looked as if he was unconscious.

"Snotlout?" Ruffnut blinked.

"It can't be him," said Tuffnut. Unfortunately, it was. "Snotlout!"

Ragnar cursed. "Snotlout's down and Toothless is about to kill over, things aren't looking good."

Chew smiled at him. "This just proves that we are the superior race."

"Only the gunslinger and the captain left, Arlong," said Seablade. "Do you wish for us to finish them off?"

Arlong smirked at Hiccup. "I was hoping that you would be more entertaining." He looked at Octron. "Once you finish with Toothless the rest of you can deal with the rest of the riffraff."

"Is that all?" said Octron looking disappointed.

"They did leave quite a mess," Seablade pointed out.

"No big deal," said Arlong dismissively. "As long as Arlong Park is still standing."

"True."

"You know you haven't won just yet, Ragnar and I are still standing," Hiccup reminded.

"That can easily be rectified, but I think finishing Toothless off should take precedent," Arlong smiled.

Octron looked furious. "No fair! He killed himself, I never got the chance to show him how good a swordsman I am. If he could have died on one of my six blades I could have stolen his fame. No matter, there's no human alive that compare to my way of six blades. But all the power that only a six arms swordsman can contain!"

He then began to move his hands so fast that he was creating a whirlwind and the rubble on the ground was flying into the air.

"Enough, Octron," said Seablade. "I understand how you must feel, but if you continue this little demonstration you'll destroy Arlong Park."

"Sorry," said Octron stopping almost instantly. "I forgot that I could destroy stuff."

"Don't get carried away."

"I'm fine now."

"Way of six blades?" said Toothless' voice. "What a loser."

Everyone then immediately turned and saw Toothless getting to his feet.

"Way to go!" Ruffnut cheered.

"You're not dead?" Octron stared.

"Let me make this clear for you, you solely excuse for a swordsman," said Toothless. "There is a certain man I have to face and until I see him, death himself cannot touch me."

"We'll see about that," said Chew and immediately took in a deep breath. " _Watergun!_ "

He then shot out a burst of water from his mouth and it headed straight towards Toothless, but then there was a sound of a gunshot in the water was immediately dispelled. Chew turned and saw Ragnar standing there with a smoking pistol.

"He's a little busy at the moment, why don't you try your luck with me?" Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was regaining consciousness, that below that Seablade dealt him was powerful, but there was no way he was going to let him get away with it.

The Doctor stared open eyed as Snotlout rose to his feet. "He still alive?"

"All right, Snotlout!" Tuffnut cheered.

"If that's the best punch that Fishman's got, then he's going to be in trouble," Snotlout smiled.

* * *

Toothless was still not in the best of sharp and it looked as if he was going to topple over at any moment.

"What's wrong with you, Toothless?" Octron asked as Toothless placed his sword in his mouth. "You look like as if you're having a really bad day or something. I've already demonstrated my way of the six blades to these pathetic humans and there's no way you can hope to defeat me in that condition."

"Just shut up," said Toothless looking at him dead in the eye.

"Toothless has taken such a beating," said Tuffnut.

"I'm sure the onset of fever caused by his wounds and making him delirious or worse," said the Doctor. "If that wound opens up again I'm afraid he'll die for certain."

"But he doesn't have time to think about that right now," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, and he's the only one who can fight that six sword freak," Tuffnut added.

"I'll show you, Three Sword Style," said Toothless looking directly at Octron. Octron looked at him confused. "Ruff! Tuff! Lend me your swords!"

"Of course," said Tuffnut as he and his sister got to their feet.

"Catch!" Ruffnut yelled as they tossed their swords.

Toothless could barely see straight and he was sweating in buckets. ' _Damn it, I don't know how much longer I can last._ '

"Here they come!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Catch them!" Ruffnut cried.

"Ha, now you'll understand why two hands can never have a chance to beat me," said Octron as he raised his swords. " _Six Blades!_ "

"Watch out!" the twins cried.

" _Tentacles Sword Overload!_ " Octron roared as he charged in.

"Toothless!" the twins cried.

At the last possible moment Toothless grabbed the swords and immediately dodged the three sword thrusts from Octron. He then found himself blocking each and every one of Octron's six blades flawlessly.

' _Three Sword Style Streaming Wolf Sword!_ ' he said as he moved right past Octron's guard and appeared behind him.

Octron just stood there for a few seconds then suddenly a massive gash appeared around his chest and he cried out in pain.

"He did it!" Tuffnut cried.

"He faced all six swords and not even a scratch," said Ruffnut sharing his enthusiasm.

The villages were completely stunned, Toothless had completely outplayed Octron while he was injured and suffering a fever.

"Perfect sword skill, with perfect concentration," said the Doctor.

"You can see how he gets his reputation," said Goodwin.

"Amazing," said Astra openmouthed.

Octron was still alive and immediately got back onto his feet. "How dare you cut me like that?" He then turned and faced him few looking furious. "Now I'm really mad! I'll you you bastard, but there's no way you survive my next attack! You just got lucky that's all, you'll never be my six swords with your three! I've got twice as many swords as you and don't you get it! Six is more!"

Toothless was panting heavily, that last move had taken a lot out of him. "I was never very good at maths." He began to remember his clash with Hawkeye and the promise he made as a child. "Three swords… six swords… it doesn't matter."

He then immediately turned round and faced him. "You may have more swords than me, but mine will always carry more weight than yours."

The two of them just stood there in utter silence.

"Weight you say," said Octron as he poised himself for another attack. "It may not look like it, but my sword weigh quite a bit, over 300 pounds each to be exact, they weigh much more than your pathetic swords."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "I meant the burden of—forget yet it."

" _Way of Six Swords_ ," said Octron as he positioned them close together. " _Octopus Stances!_ " He then immediately charged at him. " _New Year's…_ " Toothless quickly raised the twin swords in order to block the attack, but with a smile Octorn immediately pushed his source of the side created an opening, " _Opening!_ " He then suddenly head-butted him in the chest. " _Body Slam!_ "

The force of the attack was strong enough to send Toothless flying into the air.

"Cheap shot, octopus!" Tuffnut roared.

"You never touched the ground alive," said Octron as he rushed towards where Toothless' shadow was. He then raised his sword above his head and began spinning them around like a fan blade. " _Wall of Six Swords!_ " He then smiled up at Toothless, who was falling down towards him. "You'll be mincemeat if you touch them for even a second!"

"Toothless!" Tuffnut cried.

Toothless struck the swords and immediately everyone panicked as blood began shooting in every direction. Arlong and his two remaining lackeys smiled at the spectacle, but what they didn't realise was that at the last second Toothless plunged his swords right into the handle of the six swords and they began to slice Octron's fingers as they spun around.

"All right!" the twins cheered.

Arlong and his two lackeys weren't exactly best pleased with the result. Octron was forced to drop his sword and immediately looked at his sliced fingers.

"Dammit, first you turned around and dodged my _Tentacle Sword Overload_ then you slice and dice my hands up like your some cheap sushi chef," he cursed. "How dare you make a spectacle of my master swordsmanship? You'll pay for that you son of a bitch! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Toothless was finding it very hard to stand and he stumbled slightly, but he knew that he couldn't falter not just yet at least not until he took down Octron.

"Look at that, he's in pain," said Tuffnut.

"That attack, it probably opened up his wounds again," said the Doctor.

"He looked as if he's going to kill over at any moment," said Goodwin.

' _Even if this wound would kill a normal man… I am not allowed to fail,_ ' Toothless panted.

Octron picked up his sword once again and took on the same stance as before. " _Way of Six Swords! Octopus Stances!_ " He then immediately narrowed his eyes at Toothless. "Time for you to die Toothless."

Toothless could barely stand and the bandages around his waist was smeared with blood. ' _My body cannot feel the pain, must not._ '

Octron then immediately pounced. " _New Year's_ …"

Toothless then began taking up a swords stance. ' _If I'm ever going to face Hawkeye as an equal, I must be extraordinary._ '

Toothless then immediately spun around like a whirlwind and sliced through Octron's swords. Octron found himself caught in the whirlwind and soon he was sent flying into the air with massive cuts on his chest.

" _Dragon Twister!_ " Toothless roared.

Everyone was completely speechless.

"Octron," Arlong stared in disbelief.

Octron then crashed to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

"Now you finally understand," said Toothless as he stood there shaking. "The weight I carry, my three swords, you satisfied?"

* * *

Fishlegs had taken Astrid back to Astra's house so that she could regain her composure, she was still bit shaken up after everything.

Astrid finally rose to her feet as she brushed away the last of her tears. "That's enough crying and enough sitting around. It's time to make a decision." She then immediately grabbed her battleaxe. "We have to go, their all fighting for us."

Fishlegs nodded. "I'm with you."

The two of them then started to make their way to Arlong Park.

* * *

Back at Arlong Park, Arlong, Seablade and Chew was still completely stunned by Octron's defeat. Toothless was still breathing quite heavily and he was now sitting down on the ground.

"That's one down and three to go," he said.

Chew attempted to take aim at Toothless, but a gunshot from Ragnar stopped him. He then immediately placed himself in front of Chew blocking his path to Toothless.

Seablade on the other hand was free to do anything as Hiccup continue to sit down in front of Arlong.

"Look out!" Ruffnut cried.

Seablade was now directly on top of Toothless and raised his fist. "How could you do that to Octron!"

He was about to strike Toothless, but Snotlout appeared from out of nowhere and swung a fist towards him. Seablade was able to block it just in the nick of time and he was pushed back away from Toothless.

"You!" Seablade snarled.

"Thought that you got rid of me, huh?" Snotlout smirked.

"Not bad," Seablade admitted. "I didn't know there was anyone in all of the East Blue who can stand back up after one of my punches."

"I think you'll find that us humans are more capable than you give us credit for," Snotlout smirked broadly. He then raised his fists. "Now I think it's time to take you down once and for all."

"You take me down, don't make me laugh," Seablade snarled.

The two of them just stood there ready to battle and everyone just watched in apprehension.


	40. Proud Warriors

Snotlout and Seablade were now facing one another for what would be a mighty clash in the two of them were waiting to see who would make the first move.

Snotlout, being impatient, swung his fist first, but Seablade immediately blocked it with his forearm. He then slammed a karate chop down on top of Snotlout, who quickly jumped back in order to avoid it and the karate chop cracked the ground beneath him.

Seablade smirked. "Running away? Why not surprise that your species would act so cowardly."

Snotlout was immediately furious. "I'll show you what we humans are capable of!"

Snotlout then began charging in a blind rage and swung yet another fist at Seablade's chest. However, Seablade merely blocked it with his thin and then with his free arm he struck Snotlout with a powerful blow that sent him backwards.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't let him get to you."

"Shut up, Hiccup!" Snotlout's back as he picked himself up spitting out a bit of blood. "I can do this all by myself."

Arlong chuckled. "It would seem as if you don't have a very good holdover your own crew."

Hiccup merely sat there. "Perhaps I'd like to sail without people rather than just robots."

"Are you saying that my crew are just soulless machines?" Arlong growled.

Hiccup merely smiled. "No, I just don't see them as a tool they can discard willy-nilly. Every crewmember has a purpose, though it's not always so clear cut."

"Not common thinking amongst pirates," Arlong noted.

"Something that my father drilled into me when I was very young. He always said that a captain's duty is to protect his own, no matter what. He said the same thing applied to Kings, noblemen and Marine Captains, but sadly has that way of thinking."

Arlong grunted. "That just shows how pathetic your species is, we do not have necessary wars against one another unlike you."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Don't be too sure, if memory serves you did assault a few Fishmen that was sympathetic towards my people."

"They were merely traitors of their own kind and all I did was just rough them up slightly," Arlong growled.

"Doesn't mean that everyone has the same line of thinking is you though."

Snotlout and Seablade were still battling it out and Snotlout was getting pummelled, though he was holding his own.

Seablade panted slightly. "I'm surprised you're still able to fight."

"This is nothing," said Snotlout panting heavily. "I can do this all day."

"Sadly I got more important things to deal with," said Seablade as he immediately moved in. "So, I'll put an end to this right now."

He then quickly grabbed Snotlout and then tossed into the water and then promptly jumped in after him.

Toothless grimaced. "Uh-oh, Fishmen have a massive advantage in the water, Snotlout is going to get pummelled."

"I'm on it," said Ragnar as he immediately rushed towards the water.

However, before he could reach it Chew appeared rather nowhere and swung a fist towards him and he would have struck Ragnar he had been quick on his feet and jumped out of the way in time.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile beneath the waters Snotlout was holding his breath as best as he could as Seablade dragged him deep into the water. He then suddenly punched Snotlout in the chest sending him even deeper into the water.

Snotlout knew that now he was at a disadvantage, Seablade had the advantage of swimming fast from the water and also able to brief. Snotlout on the other hand was forced to hold his breath and's movements were more sluggish.

Despite this Snotlout was determined to fight it out and immediately raised his fists.

"You really think you can fight me underwater?" Seablade scoffed. "As you wish you foolish boy."

He then immediately dashed down towards Snotlout, who then raised his fist and attempted to punch him. However, the resistance and the water slowed his attack meaning that it was easy for Seablade to dodge it and that leptin wide open.

"Too bad, your punches are powerless down here," Seablade smirked broadly. "That's another one of your human weaknesses, but my Fishman karate loses nothing in water. Quite the contrary, it's far more powerful."

Seablade then immediately took up a fighting stance. " _Fishman Karate! Underwater Bladder Buster!_ "

The way that he was moving his arms Snotlout assumed that he was going to strike him with a big punch, but instead he kicked him right in the gut. The blow was powerful enough to knock the wind right out of him and he was sent flying across the water.

Seablade wasn't finished quite yet, he immediately swam directly above Snotlout. " _Fishman Karate! Flaming Axe Kick!_ "

He then immediately slammed a powerful axe kick right on top of Snotlout sending him downwards. Seablade then immediately swam beneath him and dealt another kick across the face.

" _Back-Foot Jawbreaker!_ "

Snotlout was finding it extremely difficult to hold his breath and then Seablade appeared right in front of him.

" _Guffaw Palm Bomb!_ "

He then slammed a powerful palm thrust right in Snotlout's face and he was sent flying towards the sea wall and slammed right into it. However, emerging from the dust was Snotlout and he was swimming desperately towards the surface hoping to lease get a breath of fresh air.

' _Air! Air! Air! I've let out too much! I can't breathe!_ ' he said to himself panicking.

Seablade then immediately swam towards him and he was far faster in the water than Snotlout and soon he appeared directly above him with a cruel smile.

"Impressive," he said.

' _Crap, let me through I need to breathe,_ ' Snotlout panicked. ' _Move it!_ '

"You have amazing stamina, you sure you're human?" Seablade asked.

' _Let me through now,_ ' Snotlout demanded.

Seablade laughed, because he felt sure that this was going to be the final blow to put an end to Snotlout once and for all.

* * *

On the surface everyone was looking a bit anxious, because there was no sign of either Snotlout or Seablade.

Hiccup grimaced, he could survive in the water for about 30 seconds, but he calculated that wouldn't be enough time to beat a Fishman in his home territory. Toothless was in no fit state to swim down to help out and Ragnar was still too busy handling Chew.

"It would seem as if you're boy is putting up quite the fight," said Arlong as he relaxed. "Seablade should have come up ages ago, but I'm confident that he will win in the end."

Hiccup just sat there confidently. "I haven't given up hope just yet."

* * *

Seablade was snarling at Snotlout, who was finding it extremely hard to hold his breath any longer.

"See where your egos got on you," Seablade smirked. "You have no escape and you'll die by my hand. After that I'll take Toothless and your sharpshooter down and I'll be followed close by your Captain. Then I'll massacre the entire village and as my final pleasure I'll murder those traitors Astrid and Fishlegs. Don't you see that your species is pathetic and you even more so!"

Seablade then grabbed the helm of his shirt and forced him to look at him. "I'll admit you have some skills, but still in the end you're just a human. Your body doesn't act well to a sudden change in pressure does it?"

He then suddenly locked his arms around his chest bringing him into a powerful hold. "Let's see I have a theory about what's going to happen to you. Your organs are going to explode from the inside out." Seablade then immediately swam downwards rapidly. " _Polarising Pressure Plunge!_ "

They were swimming down rapidly towards the bottom and the pressure was beginning to build and Snotlout could already feel his organs beginning to rupture.

' _I can't let him do this,_ ' he winced in agony.

Then suddenly they came to a sudden stop once they reached the bottom and Seablade just had to wait until the pressure finally killed him. At best he probably only had 30 seconds before happened and he had been the way to get out of this mess quickly, he was already speaking out some blood.

Seablade just laughed, but then his smile immediately vanished when he saw that defiant look on Snotlout's face. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he just die?"

Seablade immediately grabbed him and they began swimming back up. "Very well, I guess we'll just have to try it again."

Snotlout then remembered something vital about Fishmen and it was his only chance to get out of this mess alive. ' _Fishmen use their lungs to breathe air on land, but they use their gills to breathe water down here._ ' They then suddenly came to a stop as Seablade was about to perform his technique once again. ' _Which means a fish's gills are useless on dry land._ '

Seablade smiled broadly at him. "Ready for your second go around?"

Snotlout then immediately grabbed his neck and placed his mouth over his gills. ' _And their lungs are useless underwater which means forcing air into his gills should suffocate him._ '

Snotlout then began to breathe what little air he had left into his gills and Seablade found that he could no longer breathe underwater. In that instant Snotlout then forced them to swim up towards the surface.

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Snotlout's head emerging from the water grasping for fresh air. He then immediately climbed onto dry land grasping and clutching his chest.

"You all right?" Toothless asked.

"Better than you," Snotlout wheezed. He then immediately turned towards the water. "Now get your ass up here! I want to fight where I can breathe!"

Seablade was spluttering as he climbed out of the water. "You still don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter to me if I'm on land or in the water, I'm just as strong either way. Now you witness the true power of Fishman Karate, when I punched you before that was just a sample of things to come. My ultimate attack is 10 times as powerful and the chances you'll survive it are zero!"

Snotlout then suddenly moved with a burst of speed he hadn't seen and then he slammed a punch right into his face knocking him to the ground.

"Face!" Snotlout yelled. "You said by entire species was worthless!" Seablade tried to pick himself up, but Snotlout punched him hard in the back. "Back!" Snotlout looked down at him with his eyes covered in rage. "Well, I'm going to prove you wrong!" Seablade sat up, but then he was immediately punched in the chest. "Chest!" Snotlout then punched him in the groin making his eyes water. "Groin!" Snotlout then slammed a powerful uppercut beneath his jaw. "Jaw!"

The blow had been so powerful that he was sent flying and landed on his back on the ground.

The villages just stared in bewilderment as Seablade was finding it extremely difficult to get back up.

"Son of a bitch!" Seablade snarled. " _Thousand Brick Fist_!"

However, just as he was about to attack he found that Snotlout was gone. Snotlout had in fact lowered himself just below his eyesight and he was raising his fist.

" _Snot Punch!_ " he roared and punched him right in the face.

The attack was so powerful that he was sent flying right through Arlong Park and emerged on the other side. Everyone was completely shocked at this raw power, everyone apart from members of his crew.

"You be getting up for quite some time," said Snotlout panting.

Ragnar smiled at Chew. "Looks like you're the only one left."

Chew narrowed his eyes. "Octron got careless and Seablade allowed his temper to get the better of him. I assure you I will be making those mistakes and once I'm finished with you your friends on next."

"Big words from someone who hasn't even landed a proper blow want me," Ragnar smiled.

" _Squirt Gun!_ " Chew yelled firing a burst of water from his mouth.

Ragnar then immediately dashed in towards him and actually slid beneath the attack and soon appeared directly beneath him.

" _Black Death Kick!_ " Ragnar yelled and suddenly kicked him right beneath the jaw.

That sudden blow sent Chew flying and he landed next to the water.

Ragnar just stood there confidently. "I think you'll find that I can do more than attack from long range."

Chew narrowed his eyes. "So you're an expert in close quarters fighting as well as long-range, impressive."

"So not only do you have to watch out for my shots, but you need to be careful of my kicks as well," Ragnar smiled.

"Your confidence is going to be your downfall, because no matter how strong your species is you'll find that were even stronger," said Chew coldly and he immediately looked towards the water.

"Is that so," said Ragnar as he reached for something.

Then as quick as a flash he immediately tossed something at him and in pure instinct Chew grabbed it. He then discovered that it was nothing more than a bottle of wine much to his confusion.

"Wine?"

" _Lead Shot!_ " Ragnar yelled.

Suddenly a shot smashed right through the bottle and covered Chew in wine which only made him even more annoyed.

Chew glared at him. "Is this the only way you can win? Using cheap shots?"

Ragnar smiled. "You're the one who keeps falling for them."

"There's no way you can run against my _Squirt Cannon_ ," he said then immediately placed his mouth in the water began to drain a large amount of it.

Hiccup eyes widened. "Ragnar get out of there!"

" _Squirt Cannon!_ " Chew roared.

He then immediately unleashed a massive burst of water from his mouth and it was aimed straight at Ragnar. However, the last possible second Ragnar placed his body as close to the ground as possible and the water went straight over him. As a result the blast of water struck the wall opposite him and completely destroyed it.

"That's a lot of power," Ragnar admitted.

"Lucky punk," Chew growled. "I'm going to shred you to pieces! _Squirt Machine-Gun!_ "

He then fired squirts of water from his mouth at rapid succession like a machine-gun. Ragnar quickly got up and hid behind one of the pillars. The shots kept on battering the marble pillar and all he could do now was wait for an opening.

"I just hope this pillars able to hold before I can counter-attack," said Ragnar as he held a pistol in his hand. "I just need one precise shot and I can end this."

Chew's attack finally stopped and then Ragnar jumped out from behind the pillar. He then aimed his pistol directly at Chew, but he was entirely confident.

"Go ahead and shoot me one bullet isn't going to kill me," Chew smirked.

Ragnar smiled broadly. "Interesting thing about alcohol, it lights on fire." Chew looked at him confused and then he realised too late what he was about to do. " _Fire Shot!_ "

Ragnar fired a shot from his pistol which looks like a small fireball and it struck Chew. The fireball immediately ignited the wine that covered his body and soon his entire body was in flames.

Chew began to stream as he could feel the fire burning his skin. "Hot! Fire! Hot! Hot! Water! Must find water!"

Chew then immediately began running towards the waters quickly as he could, but then Ragnar made his move and immediately dashed towards him.

" _Black Death Kick!_ " Ragnar yelled and slammed a devastating kick right in Chew's face.

The attack was so strong that it sent him flying into the water and then immediately put out the flames, but that last attack was just too much for him and he just laid there in the water unconscious.

Ragnar smiled. "I hope you enjoy your bath, because it may be the last one you ever get."

Villages were completely stunned, but they had just witnessed Arlong's best men getting taken out one by one.

"No way, I can scarcely believe my eyes" said Goodwin.

"Those were three of Arlong's best men," said the Doctor.

"We might actually win this," said Astra.

Hiccup smiled at Arlong. "It would seem as if you're the last man standing."

Arlong sat there and looked at his fallen men. "Seablade. Octron. Chew."

Hiccup looked directly at him. "You're the only one left standing now, I would suggest that you surrender."

Arlong then rose to his feet and then clenched his fist. "You bastards, you've killed my brothers one after the other. I'm afraid I've let you get too carried away!"

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "Then let's put an end to this fight once and for all."

However, before Hiccup could make a single move Arlong dealt a devastating punch writing his chest and sent him flying. Arlong must have aimed carefully, because he launched Hiccup straight towards the water and soon he sank beneath the waves.

"Hiccup!" Toothless panicked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Ragnar assured.

"But he can't swim," Toothless reminded.

"Not entirely, but right now we have bigger fish to fly and I mean that quite readily."

Arlong then suddenly began to move his hands and then suddenly something hard struck all three of them. Toothless was already worn out and wounded from his battle with Octron and Snotlout was already exhausted from his battle. Ragnar was the only one in best shape, but even he fell to the floor.

"I must have been dreaming," the Doctor sighed. "For a moment there I thought that we might actually have a chance."

"What did that shark guy just do?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"I don't know, it looked like he was just throwing water around, but then all three of them started to bleed," Ruffnut frowned.

Arlong smiled broadly at them. "I don't even have to touch you, you lower species are so fragile that I can just kill you by playing around with a little water." He then held out his webbed hands which was in fact holding water. "That's the difference between you and me."

Toothless might be down, but Ragnar and Snotlout soon got back to their feet and were determined to fight it out.

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled.

He then slammed a powerful fist right into Arlong's chest and that was followed by a kick from Ragnar. However, he dodged their attacks and then thrusted his hand forward firing the water like it was some sort of projectile. The two of them were unable to dodge in time and it slammed right into them with such force that they were not to the ground.

"He's not kidding," Ragnar winced. "That's why the sharks the King of the Fishmen."

Astra then turned around and saw Astrid and Fishlegs standing there.

"He's on a whole different level," Ragnar continued.

"You two should just die," Arlong smirked. "Your lives are not worth that much, there is no one who will miss you when you're gone."

"Arlong!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Arlong looked up and saw Astrid and Fishlegs standing there and everyone was surprised to see them.

"Astrid?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Fishlegs?" said Tuffnut.

"You're here?" Goodwin stared.

Arlong looked at the two of them. "Hey, you two. I was just teaching these pathetic little pirates a lesson. Now what are the two of you doing here?"

Astrid looked at him coldly. "We're here to kill you."


	41. Astrid's Determination

Everyone was still completely stunned by Astrid's announcement, but Arlong merely looked amused.

"Me? You want to kill me?" said Arlong. He then burst out laughing. "Haven't you two learned your lesson yet? How many times have the two of you tried to kill me in these last eight years?"

The villages immediately looked up and stared at the two of them.

"You've tried assassination, poison, sneak attacks," said Arlong counting them off his fingers. "You must be aware that you mere humans can't kill me." He then turned his eyes to Astrid and Fishlegs. "Now listen I won't put the two of you into the ground, but neither can you leave. The two of you will remain here with us forever, but as you know I am quite good-natured. If possible I would like you to be my tactician and surveyor of your own free will.

I'm giving you a choice, I will not take pause in having my Fishmen kill every living creature on this island, except for the two of you, but that is only if you refuse to come back to the Arlong pirates and draw sea charts as one of our own and if you decide to come back with us are be kind and spare the villagers their lives."

Everyone began looking at one another.

"But I cannot let these ingrates live," he said gesturing to Ragnar and the others. "They must be made of an example of so there's only one question. Will you come with me and save the people of Leefside Village or be foolish and refuse my request by fighting alongside them? It's your choice, with then you will be hopeless, with then you will die. Now will you two come and stand by my side or not? The decision is yours."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another and they felt as if they were flies trapped in a spider's web.

"This is unfair, if we remain friends with Hiccup and the others everyone will be killed," Fishlegs whispered. "But if we go with Arlong everyone will be saved."

Astrid looked at him. "Everything depends on our choice."

The villagers were completely outraged with the choice that the two of them had been given.

"Not fair!"

"No matter what they chooses they will never set them free!"

Astrid and Fishlegs knew they were right, but at the exact same time they didn't want anyone to die. However, then the two of them remembered that Hiccup stood by them when their entire world had crashed down on top of them how can they betray someone like that? The truth is they couldn't.

"We have to believe in him," said Astrid looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded. "He hasn't let us down so far."

Astrid then turned and faced everyone. "All right everyone, we will fight to the death! Got it?"

The villages immediately cheered and clearly this decision was not the outcome that Arlong had been expecting.

"Well then, it looks like they've made up their minds," he said looking enraged.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar had taken this distraction to inform Toothless and Snotlout of Hiccup's trump card.

"Seriously?" said Snotlout.

"Then why hasn't he come out of the water just yet?" Toothless asked.

Ragnar smiled. "I have a feeling that he is already out."

* * *

Ragnar is right, Hiccup had snuck his way to the end of the bay and was hiding behind a wall. He had planned to join in an attack Arlong, but he stopped when Astrid and Fishlegs arrived and decided to wait.

* * *

Toothless shook his head. "He certainly for surprises, but there's no way I'm gonna let him take all the glory." Toothless then immediately rose to his feet and held all three swords firmly. "I've only got about 30 seconds."

"Toothless," Astrid breathed.

"Should we jump in?" Snotlout asked.

Ragnar looked at the other Fishmen. "I think we do more by making sure that they stay down."

Arlong was about to make a move towards Astrid and the villagers when Toothless swung his sword and cut Arlong's cheek.

"Just stay back, you're not getting away anywhere near them," he said defiantly.

"Ah, Toothless," said Arlong looking down at him. "I thought I told you never to say that again, now prepared to die."

Arlong then licked the blood of his cheek. "Do you think your Captain can save you? You're wrong, he can't save anyone. Those with Devil Fruit powers are supposed to lose even the energy to struggle not to mention his powers the moment they touched seawater. He will die and even if he still alive, well, that wouldn't be fair."

"Wouldn't be fair?" Toothless challenge. "This game hasn't been fair from the moment we started playing it."

He then immediately swung his sword and swung it straight at his nose, in an attempt to slice it off. However, his sharp nose was much sturdier than it looked and survived the impact, try as he might Toothless couldn't push the force he needed to slice it off.

"You fool," Arlong sneered. "It's a proud nose, because it's unbreakable. If you were at full strength, you may have been able to give it a little scratch."

Arlong then began pushing the full weight of his body downwards and Toothless crosses swords in the hopes to stand his ground. However, he was still feeling a bit feverish and he was beginning to be pushed back.

Arlong looked at him and chuckled. "You're dead."

He then slammed his head towards Toothless and managed to pierce his chest with his nose and he screamed in pain. The villagers could only watch in horror as they saw this display and Ragnar and Snotlout just stood there in shock.

"Toothless!" the twins cried.

Then while he was wounded, Arlong grabbed his neck and lifted him up into the air. "So that's it, huh? Way too easy." He then looked to the bandages around his chest and Toothless winced in pain. "What with all these bandages? Did you have a good fall?"

Arlong then ripped the bandages off of Toothless and he screamed in pain. Arlong's eyes widened the moment he saw the massive scar around his chest and he could tell that the wound was still fresh.

' _What with this scar_ ,' he stared in horror. Everyone else was shocked, apart from those who knew about his battle with Hawkeye. ' _I don't believe this, he's breathing? How can he still be alive with a body like this?_ '

Toothless winced and looked down at him with a strong look at defiance and showed no sign of fear.

' _Is he dying already? Am I fighting a wounded man?_ ' Arlong then immediately drops the bloodied bandages and raised his hand to deal the final blow. ' _Either way he's about to die. He's going to die right here and now._ '

Toothless then laughed. "You still believe that you've won, don't you?"

"You think I haven't?" said Arlong looking almost amused. "Your two friends have abandoned you to your fate and your Captain has no doubt drowned by now."

Toothless began to chuckle. "All this time and you haven't noticed."

Arlong looked up. "Noticed what?"

"That not a single bubble has appeared in the basins you toss Hiccup in there."

Then suddenly emerging from behind the gate was none other than Toothless flying through the air. Upon seen him the villages immediately cheered and Astrid spaced beamed upon seeing him.

"Hiccup!" she yelled.

"Impossible, he should have drowned," Arlong stared.

"It seems as if Hiccup is not like other Devil Fruit users and that's exactly why he's my Captain," Toothless smiled.

Hiccup then immediately flew down so fast that Arlong was unable to deal the final blow to Toothless. Hiccup had managed to grab him just at the last second and flew him to safety, next to the other villages.

"Cutting it a bit close, weren't you?" said Toothless.

Hiccup smiled. "Sorry about that, but I felt as if you wanted to make your point loud and clear before I jumped in."

"Think you can take it from here?" Toothless asked.

"Just watch me," said Hiccup and he immediately flew straight towards Arlong. " _Dragon Fist!_ " He then slammed a powerful fist right into Arlong's forehead knocking him back. Then before he had a chance to recover he immediately spun around and swung his tail directly at him. " _Dragon Whip!_ "

His tail slammed into Arlong and then sent them flying towards Arlong Park in the entire villages were completely speechless. Arlong quickly regained his footing, but Hiccup had already appeared directly in front of him and now was dealing him a devastating sidekick.

" _Dragon Talon!_ "

Hiccup slammed his foot right into his chest and he was sent flying into the air once again, but Hiccup wasn't finished yet he immediately opened his mouth in a strange purple light began to form inside of it.

" _Plasma Blast!_ "

He then unleashed a powerful plasma blast directly into Arlong creating a massive explosion and the impact had caused him to crash into the building behind him. Everyone was completely speechless after this display, never had a seen someone deal powerful hits to Arlong ever before.

Arlong then began to emerge from inside the rubble and clearly he managed to accomplish was annoyed the man.

"Is that all you've got?" Arlong growled.

"It's not working!" the twins panicked.

"That was just a warmup," said Hiccup as he cracked his neck.

"What a bunch of fools," Arlong growled. "You really think you can actually beat me? You were better off at the bottom of the ocean floor."

"That's just your opinion," Hiccup smiled.

"Do you not understand my anger? I saw my brothers crushed like worms!" He then looked at Hiccup furiously with the most murderous look imaginable. "You'll see soon enough that you should have quit fighting a long time ago."

* * *

"Do you think Hiccup is going to be okay?" Tuffnut asked. "I mean Arlong doesn't seem to be affected by his attacks at all."

"I just don't know," said Ruffnut.

Astrid just looked on confidently. "I know he can beat him, because unlike Arlong he has something worth fighting for."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, and if things get rough he has friends to back him up."

They were soon joined by Ragnar and Snotlout and the two of them just sat down, clearly they were exhausted from their clashes.

"Don't interfere, you only make the situation worse," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, he's got enough to worry about without people risking their lives for him," said Snotlout.

"He has to win this or else were all dead," said Goodwin.

"Not just us, but it will be it for the East Blue as well," Astra added.

* * *

"Do you know what the biggest differences between you and me is?" Arlong growled.

"Let's see the nose, the jaw, the webbed hands, the shark fin on your back," said Hiccup counting them off his fingers.

"What's he doing?" Tuffnut asked blankly.

"I think he's using sarcasm," said Ruffnut.

Arlong looked at him furiously. "Species!"

He then immediately tried to take a bite out of him, but Hiccup quickly moved out of the way in time. However, Arlong wasn't letting up and continue to take a bite out of him which didn't give Hiccup time to counter attack. Arlong then leaned in forward opening his mouth wide and Hiccup quickly used his tail to shift his weight and dodged the attack. It was a good thing that he did, because Arlong bit into the stone pillar behind him.

Snotlout smirked. "I bet that was painful."

"Not quite," said Ragnar darkly.

Then to everyone's amazement the stone pillar began to crack and completely shattered. The roof then began to cave in with the last support pillar destroyed and Arlong's teeth didn't have a scratch on them.

"He bit right through that stone pillar," Ruffnut gaped.

Hiccup immediately flew back trying to put as much distance from him and Arlong has possible. ' _Got to watch out for those teeth, even with my scales I'm betting they could still penetrate my vital organs._ '

Arlong turned around and smiled at Hiccup. "You see this is the inherent power of Fishmen, I feel sorry for you humans having been created with such limited power. We have been other completely different level at the beginning of time, you are inferior it only makes sense for you to bow before me. You're so weak that your presence on this planet is deplorable, don't you think that your time has come to an end? I'll show you, show you the real difference between you and I."

Hiccup just looked at him without a shred of emotion. "Go right ahead, but there's no way I'm losing to a Fishman, because I'm going to be King of the Pirates."


	42. Assault From the Sea

Everyone was watching as the battle between Hiccup and Arlong was escalating, everyone was deeply concerned for Hiccup's well-being after seeing Arlong crusher pillar with his jaw.

"King of the Pirates?" said Arlong use as he picked up a stone. "Don't be foolish, a puny human like you can possibly conquer the Grand Line. You can't even crusher pillar with your jaws."

"He's right, there's nowhere human can do something like that," said Snotlout. "If those jaws get a hold of you, they would do a lot more than just leave some bite marks. He was snap through your bones like a butcher."

Hiccup looked at Arlong. "Do you really think that crushing a pillar of your jaws makes you capable of conquering the Grand Line?" Hiccup then reverted to his human form and then immediately punched through some rubble with his bare hand. "As you can see I can smash through stone without the need of my powers."

"Way to go! Tell him like it is!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Yeah, what kind of idiot lights of rock anyway!" Ruffnut yelled.

Arlong was utterly furious. "Fools! That's not the point! Every member of the human race is ignorant and weak, what good are you if you can't even breathe underwater!"

Arlong then immediately dashed towards him and tried to take a bite out of him, but Hiccup moved out of the way just in time to avoid him. Hiccup then immediately rolled his way towards Octron and grabbed two of his swords.

"As a matter of fact I'm worthless without my friends to help me out," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet and pointed one of the swords towards him.

Everyone immediately looked up in surprise.

"Wait, Hiccup is a swordsman?" Toothless blinked.

Hiccup immediately moved in towards Arlong and began to thrust his sword towards him forcing him to back away.

Arlong was finding it difficult to avoid the blades. "You're for surprises, aren't you? I had no idea that you had some knowledge on swordplay."

Hiccup smiled. "Flashburn the Flashmaster taught me the basics under my father's request."

"It's still not good enough," said Arlong and immediately used his nose to disarm one of Hiccup's blades and smashed into pieces. "I hope you realise that this isn't a game."

Arlong then leaned in towards him and opened his mouth wide preparing to do bite out of him. With no other choice, Hiccup used his last remaining sword to block his attack, but Arlong just shattered the blade with his teeth.

"That's enough, now die," Arlong smiled.

Hiccup then immediately transformed back into his human dragon form and spun his body backwards, using his wing to hide his fist.

"Why don't you shut up!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup then immediately opened his wing out and Arlong's eyes widened as he saw fit heading straight towards him. He had no time to dodge it and its truck right in his kisser and the blow had been so strong that he was sent flying towards the wall opposite and even shattered his teeth.

The villages were completely stunned.

"He just shattered, Arlongs teeth!"

Hiccup picked himself up and looked at Arlong. "There's more societies than which species they belong to and everyone has the potential of going past their limits. I firmly believe that everyone has the right to make their own choices, for good or ill, and that true strength comes from within and that the only way to bring it out is food determination.

"Back when I was on my father's ship I wasn't exactly the most impressive pirate. I tried many different things to make my father proud and it only ended up in disaster, but I never gave up and he never gave up on me. I have never stopped trying to make him proud of me I will go to any lengths to do that."

Arlong picked himself up. "So you admit that you are nothing more than a bumper which springs the question why anyone would follow you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm glad that there with me. Captain I may be, but I am nothing without my crew and as Captain my main priority is to protect my crew, no matter what."

"You certainly know what it takes to be a skilled captain, I'll grant you that and you do have the strength to pull it off," Arlong admitted.

"High praise indeed coming from you," Hiccup smiled.

"I think that's the first complement that Arlong has made Hiccup," said Ragnar.

Toothless nodded. "That means he just registers him as a threat there's no way he's going to let him live after this."

"Then we better get ready and bail our captain out if need be," said Snotlout.

The villages immediately cheered for Hiccup and the twins voices were heard through the commotion.

"Cheer all you want, but it won't change a thing!" Arlong roared as his broken jaw fell out of his mouth. Then suddenly replacing it with a new set of razor sharp teeth.

"I was afraid of this," said Hiccup.

"Judging from your expression, it's clear that you know that sharks are capable of regrowing teeth one after another," Arlong smiled. "And if you know that you should also know that with each set they become stronger and stronger." Arlong then suddenly yanked out his teeth. "Endlessly."

Almost instantly new set of teeth emerged in his mouth and he soon began pulling that set out as well and just like before they regrew.

"Just yet another example that we Fishmen possess," Arlong smirked.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't knew that was coming."

Arlong then held out the two sets of teeth pulled out of his mouth in his hand. "If you have yet to accept that Fishmen are superior, you will very soon." He then began to snap the teeth in his hand. " _Teeth Attack!_ "

Arlong then immediately dashed towards Hiccup and outstretched his arm trying to take a bite out of him from the set of teeth in his hand. Hiccup quickly moved back to avoid the attack, but just barely and Arlong pressed his advantage hoping to keep a balance and once again he narrowly missed Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly took the opportunity to grab hold of his arm, but with his free arm he immediately plunged the teeth into his shoulder and he screamed in pain. This forced Hiccup back and then suddenly he tripped over something just as Arlong began to continue his onslaught of teeth attacks much to the horror of everyone.

"Hiccup!" the twins cried.

"Arlong, please, it hurts," said an unknown voice.

Arlong's eyes widened, he had been in such a mad rage he failed to notice that he had been striking one of his own men.

"What? My brother?" he cried.

At the same time that Arlong attacked, Hiccup had tripped over a Fishman, who had at that moment got into his feet. Arlong had been in such a blind rage that he didn't realise that he will had been attacking one of his own men.

Arlong was immediately outraged as he looked at Hiccup. "You're dead, you dragon freak! How dare you use my injured brother as a shield?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Don't blame me because you were in a blind rage."

"That was close," said Fishlegs relieved.

"Don't move a muscle, Dragon Man," said Arlong as he raised his razor sharp teeth once again.

"What? So that you can take a chunk out of me?" Hiccup asked.

Arlong then immediately tried to take a bite out of Hiccup, but he was just too quick and nimble as he began to avoid the jaws. Hiccup waited for his chance to counter attack and soon it appeared, he then quickly used his tail and struck Arlong across the face knocking him to the ground.

Arlong however just quickly got back to his feet. "You fool, don't you realise you have no hope of defeating me?"

Then suddenly before Hiccup could react, he immediately dashed towards him and slammed his jaws down on the right side of his waist. Hiccup immediately screamed in pain, his scales had been able stop a deep penetration, but it still hurt like nothing he had ever experienced.

"Hiccup!" the twins cried.

"He's lucky that his scales were able to absorb some of the impact," said Ragnar.

Hiccup winced as he looked at Arlong. "Not a bad bite, but I think you forgot something?" Hiccup then opened his mouth and revealing his razor sharp fangs. "I've got fangs myself!"

He then immediately bit down on top of Arlong's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain forcing him to release Hiccup. He then took this as his opportunity to break free from Arlong and while clutching his side lives on the ground.

"I may not be able to regrow my teeth as fast as you, but my jaw strength is just as powerful as yours and you don't have the luxury of iron hard scales on your body," Hiccup smiled.

"So you use my own tactic against me, but your teeth aren't as strong as mine," Arlong reminded as he clutched his shoulder. "I admit that you have a very powerful jaw strength, but without strong teeth to back that up then it's nothing more than a tickle!"

Arlong then suddenly thrusted himself forward and slammed his jaws right at Hiccup. Hiccup held his ground and immediately raised his right elbow would suddenly found itself landing in Arlong's jaw.

"Hiccup is going to get his arm bitten off!" Tuffnut cried.

Hiccup immediately cried in pain, but it was better than losing his entire arm. He then channelled as much strength as he could and grabbed the back of Arlong's head and then with all his strength he slammed him into the ground forcing him to release Hiccup's elbow. Hiccup then fell to the ground looking exhausted and pain stricken, but still very much alive.

"It is arm okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"If he took a single step back, his arm would have been ripped off," said Goodwin.

"That is exactly why in step back," said Ragnar.

Then to everyone's horror Arlong picked himself up once again.

"Is he okay? Do you think Hiccup's arm will make it?" Tuffnut asked.

Arlong was rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup last attack had told him completely by surprise. Hiccup too began to get to his feet and removed the set of jaws that were on his waist, when he looked up he saw that Arlong was gone.

"Would you go?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup the sea!" Astrid pointed.

Hiccup looked into the water and saw a shadow in the bay and the shark fin was slicing through the surface.

Hiccup grimaced. "Great, one place I can't reach."

Snotlout looked at Ragnar. "Can't he just dive in after him?"

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "He's only able to survive in the water for 30 seconds not enough time to defeat a Fishman in his own element."

"Not to mention that a Fishman's power doubles in strength when the underwater," Toothless added.

* * *

Arlong was now sinking towards the bottom of the bay. ' _Once my momentum in the water builds up, it's impossible to stop me. This is precisely the kind of ability that makes us Fishman all the more superior_.'

"What is he up to?" Hiccup pondered.

Arlong smiled. "Now it's time. _Shark Dive!_ "

* * *

Then suddenly he launched himself at the water like a torpedo and then slammed right into Hiccup, who was standing at the edge of the bay. Then something struck the first floor of Arlong Park and they saw Hiccup had been launched into the air screaming in pain.

"Oh no," Fishlegs gasped.

"A torpedo?" Ragnar stared.

Hiccup landed on the ground hard.

The entire villages were stunned about what had just happened.

"Something just flew out of the sea."

Hiccup was clutching his chest and wincing in pain and then suddenly emerging from the top floor was none other than Arlong.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you could dodge that," Arlong smiled.

Hiccup had been able to dodge the deadly impact, but Arlong had grazed him are hard and the impact had been strong enough to toss them into the air.

"Good job, but the longer you were afraid your death the more painful it will be," Arlong assured. " _Shark Dive!_ "

He then jumped off the terrace at incredible speed and headed straight towards Hiccup, who quickly reverted to his human form and somersaulted out of the way. Arlong's nose struck the ground hard causing it to shake and then the ground gave way and just soon hidden from view.

"Whoa, just what kind of bones does this crazy shark have?" Ragnar stared in disbelief. "His nose crushed the ground."

Snotlout looked outraged. "That cheat, he used the same move I used earlier when I try to escape!"

" _Shark Dive!_ " Arlong roared from inside the dust.

He then suddenly launched himself out of the dust and Hiccup barely had time to dodge and Arlong grazed him as he flew past. No sooner had he dodge this attack that Arlong turned around and attacked him once again and this time landed a critical hit send him flying into the air. Hiccup soon landed on the ground once again and Arlong was underwater yet again.

"Hiccup, hide! Arlong took to the sea again!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hurry up, Hiccup! You've got to hide from him!" Tuffnut cried.

"He's setting his sights on you right now!" Ruffnut yelled.

Astrid clenched her fist feeling utterly useless.

"Get out of there!" Fishlegs yelled at the top of his voice.

Hiccup could possibly get out of Arlong's range by flying high into the sky, but that wouldn't defeat him.

"I can't," said Hiccup.

"This is no time to being stubborn! Take to the sky before you become a target!" Ragnar yelled.

"No, I'm not gonna turn my back on him," said Hiccup defiantly.

* * *

Arlong just laughed as he saw Hiccup standing at the edge of the water as he sank towards the bottom. "You've got some nerve or that you realise that it's pointless to try and hide from me."

* * *

"You barely escaped his last attack!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup. "If he lands at least one direct hit it will kill you! You have to hide!"

Hiccup just stood there in silence.

"Why is he just standing there?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's not even going to transform?" said Ruffnut in disbelief.

* * *

Arlong had finally reached the bottom. "I'll get double the speed from this distance. This time I'll pierce that dragon heart of yours. Now take this… _Shark Dive!_ "

* * *

Arlong then immediately launched himself towards Hiccup with incredible speed and then suddenly burst out of the water. However, at the last possible second Hiccup transformed into his dragon form putting his body lower to the ground and Arlong found himself flying through the air and crashed into Arlong Park.

"What happened?" Snotlout stared.

"He transformed into his dragon form, that kept his body close to the ground," said Ragnar. "Arlong assumed that he would take his human dragon form, forgetting that he had a third form and Hiccup use that to his advantage."

Hiccup then immediately flew up into the air with a small smile. "That attack won't work on me anymore."

" _Shark Dive!_ " Arlong roared.

Then suddenly Arlong shot through the terrace on the second floor, but Hiccup moved out of the way just in time.

Hiccup looked at him. "Didn't you hear what I said? That attack has no effect on me!"

Arlong ignored him and immediately launched himself down towards Hiccup, but he managed to avoid him once again.

"You may have the advantage in the water, but the air as my domain," said Hiccup and opened his mouth which began to glow. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup fired a plasma blast from his mouth which struck Arlong in his back. There was a massive explosion and Arlong crashed into the ground with a mighty bang and dust was flown up into the air as well as smoke.

The villages immediately cheered, because it looked as if that was the final decisive blow to put Arlong out of action. Hiccup began flying back towards the ground kept a curious eye on Arlong, knowing how determined he was.

' _Is he dead?_ ' Hiccup wondered.

Arlong's eyes then immediately shot wide open and they had become slits. The intensity coming from his eyes was enough to shake even a grown man in his shoes.

"Do you see the intensity in his eyes?" Goodwin stared.

"Uh-oh, is the same expression that Sea Kings is make before they snap," said Ragnar. "He must have snapped with Hiccup's last attack."

Astrid's eyes widened in shock. "His eyes, I've never seen them like that."

"You wretched human!" Arlong roared as he rose to his feet.

Hiccup attempted to fly away, but it was too late Arlong had managed to grab his tail. He then began to spin around over his head furiously.

"What have you done to me? A mighty Fishman!" Arlong roared.

He then released Hiccup and he was sent flying straight into Arlong Park. Hiccup had reverted back to his human form and began to remove the rubble on top of him.

"That was crazy, I think I just made him angry," he said.

Arlong then suddenly made a mad dash towards him and Hiccup barely had time to change this dragon form and fly away from him. Arlong had managed to punch right through the wall and his arm going up tearing through the wall until it finally grabbed hold of something behind the wall. With one mighty pull Arlong brought out a giant saw-like sword right through the wall.

"What's that?" Hiccup stared as he landed on the first floor terrace.

Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "The Saw Blade!"

"That thing is gigantic!" Ruffnut yelled.

Arlong then suddenly jumped into the air and swung his mighty sword on top of Hiccup, who quickly flew up into the air to avoid it. However, Arlong just kept on jumping and kept on chasing after Hiccup with a crazed look swinging his gigantic sword in every direction.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut cried as they saw Hiccup desperately trying to put as much distance from him and Arlong as possible.

"He won't stop," said the Doctor. "Hiccup will get cornered."

"His only hope is to fly into the sky," said Astra.

Astrid shook her head. "He can't, if he did that Arlong would turn his attention on us."

Hiccup soon landed on the top floor and found himself backed into a corner as Arlong jumped into the air once again and swung his mighty blade. Hiccup then quickly dived through the window and avoided the blade as it sliced through the wall.

"He jumped into the building," Ragnar noted.

Fishlegs immediately realised where they were now. ' _The left window on the top floor_.'

Astrid to realised where they were now. "That's the map room…"

* * *

Hiccup was exhausted. "That was a little too close."

"There is nowhere else for you to run," said Arlong as he entered the building stepping on the broken glass. "You and me, here on the highest level of Arlong Park. At last the time of your death has come."

Hiccup then immediately took on his surroundings and saw the place was littered with sea charts.

"What is this room? What with all the sea charts?" Hiccup asked.

"This isn't just any room, this is the room where I made Fishlegs draw up all of those sea charts for me."

Hiccup looked around. "This is Fishlegs' room."

"The sea charts are what he has worked on all these years," Arlong smiled. "Just look around you, these maps are more valuable than any amount of treasure. You see to us Fishmen collecting data about the oceans is a simple affair, but assembling that raw information into a useful chart is a difficult task, that's why we needed a surveyor.

"In fact that is the sole reason and soaking of keeping that man in my possession and the woman has a great tactical mind that will come in handy eventually. The two of them are absolutely brilliant, Fishlegs accuracy of his charter beyond comparison and Astrid's tactics show no flaws in formations. The two of them are too good for human trash like you, their talent should be used solely to build up the mighty Arlong Empire!"

Hiccup just looked around, but he could tell that those sea charts had been made with blood sweat and tears all at the hands of Arlong.

Arlong then immediately pointed his sword down at Hiccup. "Now listen, Astrid and Fishlegs belong to me."

"Is that so?" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"And you're interfering in our business! You human scum, they are not your friends."

"I don't care what you say," said Hiccup glaring at Arlong. "Because I know what is in their hearts and they are sick and tired of you!"


	43. End of an Empire

Arlong was looking amused at Hiccup's decoration.

"Really, you think that you can use those two to their full potential," he said. "I suppose you really have no idea how a monumental waste of talent that would be. Look there's no one else on the entire planet that can draw sea charts with such accuracy and efficiency, that young man has a gift."

Hiccup then saw quill dropping of the edge of a desk and he saw that it was completely covered in blood.

"And there isn't really anything as regrettable as wasting natural talent, staying here and join up sea charts for me is Fishlegs only chance of living up to his full potential. As for Astrid, I've watched her create battle movements against pirates and Marines and there's always a hundred percent chance of victory and yet again I am the only one who can make a user full potential."

Hiccup had picked up the quill. "This quill is stained with blood."

"In order for me to gain world supremacy, Fishlegs sea chart and Astrid strategic manoeuvres are absolutely essential," said Arlong he then placed his blade across Hiccup's neck. "They will continue working for me for my own ambition and once I gain full knowledge of all the world's oceans we Fishmen will be totally invincible in the world shall kneel before us. The first step is this island, then we'll move on to the whole East Blue."

Hiccup just sat there in utter silence.

"You could never use them like me! They would be wasted on you!"

Hiccup then silently placed the quill back down on the floor and then grabbed hold of one of the saw blades on Arlong's sword. Arlong then suddenly found himself unable to move much to his surprise.

' _What's the?_ ' he stared. ' _The Shark Saw, it won't budge.'_

Hiccup then immediately clenched his fist and shattered the saw blade on the sword.

"No!" Arlong roared.

Hiccup looked at him furiously. "Use them?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside everyone was looking a bit frantic, they hadn't heard anything since Hiccup and Arlong had entered the map room.

"What's happening? Are they still fighting?"

"What's going on up there?" Tuffnut asked. "Dammit, Hiccup, you okay?"

"I wish we knew what was going on up there," said Ruffnut.

"Hiccup," said Astrid.

* * *

In the map room, Hiccup had practically destroyed Arlong's shark blade and he was absolutely furious him.

"You bastard," Hiccup growled furiously. "What do you take them for?"

Arlong chuckled. "The two of them are inferior creatures, but they have risen far above their peers. If all other humans are sewer rats then Astrid is a feisty little kitten and Fishlegs is the king rat. The two of them have their place and it is here beside me, can't you understand that? I can give the two of them everything they need and the only thing they have to do is to continue creating those Marist charts for me. So Astrid and Fishlegs will for ever be my tools."

He then immediately laughed, but he immediately stopped when Hiccup kicks the desk and it went straight through the wall.

* * *

Outside everyone immediately panicked, because they assumed that it was Hiccup.

"What is that?" Tuffnut panicked.

Everyone immediately relaxed when they saw that it was nothing more than just a desk.

"A desk?" Ragnar blinked.

"It's okay," said Ruffnut relieved. "It was just a desk."

"Man, I was scared," said Tuffnut. "I thought that was Hiccup for sure."

"Hold on," said Ruffnut looking at him. "I do not want to hear that kind of talk from you. Have you lost your faith?"

"What?" said Tuffnut looking up. "No, you were scared to Ruffnut."

"Don't be stupid! I just—uh, I thought that it was Arlong flying through the air."

"What a load of crap. You were scared, admit it."

"Admit what you jerk? Admit that I know that Arlong is going down? There is no way that Hiccup is going to lose this fight."

"Hiccup," Astrid breathed.

* * *

Hiccup then immediately kicked a bookshelf sending a right through the wall was well much to Arlong's dismay.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arlong roared.

* * *

Outside everyone was immediately confused as they kept unseen furniture flying out of the room.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Snotlout asked. "Why is all that stuff being thrown out of their?"

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs just stood there, because the two of them realised what was going on. The desk they had saw earlier brought back frightful memories when they were indentured servitude with Arlong.

"All right," said Arlong as he led them to their new room. "As of today this will be your room, your desk, your pens, everything you'll need is here."

* * *

Arlong was now determined to stop Hiccup before he did any more damage and swung his shark saw at him.

"Stop it now!" he yelled.

Hiccup quickly jumped out of the way and to his horror Arlong found that he had just sliced through several sea charts.

"The charts," he said horrified.

Hiccup then suddenly fired a plasma blast directly at the chart creating a massive explosion. Then launching out of the wall with the burnt charts for everyone to see.

"My charts!" Arlong cried.

* * *

Fishlegs began to remember when Arlong punished him for making a fake sea chart.

"Dumb brat, you can't trick me that easily," Arlong growled. "Trying to draw up a fake charts?"

* * *

Astrid then remembered when Arlong took a drawing from her and he merely slapped her side as she tried to stop him.

"I can't believe you waste your time drawing crap like this, in secret," he said narrowing his eyes towards her.

Arlong was holding a picture of Bel that Astrid had made. "If you ever poor stunt like this again I will drag all those villagers in here and make you watch as I kill every single one, just like with her."

He then tore the drawing in half to prove his point and laughed.

* * *

In rage Arlong, grabbed Hiccup's neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Damn you!" Arlong roared. "That eight years worth of work! Eight years of planning and ambition!"

Hiccup merely responded by using his tail to strike the wall.

* * *

Everyone outside was just confused about what was going on inside.

"Wow, this fight is so freaking intense," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, fight to the death," Ruffnut agreed.

"Definitely."

Astrid and Fishlegs just look to the burning maps that were falling out of the map room and they knew what Hiccup was doing.

"Thank you," Astrid whispered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Arlong had now had enough of Hiccup and was biting down on his neck.

"Now you've gone too far," he said in a muffled voice.

Hiccup fought through the pain and immediately grabbed his nose. "You keep on jamming on about how much better Fishmean are and how much you need those sea charts. However, it took a human to make them if your race was so superior you wouldn't need Fishlegs to make them."

Then with all his strength he immediately bent Arlong's nose causing him to release Hiccup and he roared in pain.

"This room is nothing more than their jail cell and there's only one way for them to escape," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to tear this place down." He then immediately looked up at the ceiling and his mouth began to glow purple. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

He fired a plasma blast at the ceiling blasting the roof to pieces.

"You fool, Arlong Park cannot be brought down by some inferior human," he growled and immediately straightened his nose.

Hiccup then suddenly appeared right in front of him and he grabbed his shirt. "Then let's test that theory!"

Hiccup then suddenly flew upwards straight through the hole in the roof and was flying as high as he could.

"We won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Arlong roared and then immediately bit into Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup winced, but he fought through the pain and immediately began to spin like a top. " _Dive Bomb!_ "

Hiccup then immediately flew downwards and began to spin even faster and Arlong frowned his grip on his shoulder weakening. Hiccup then grabbed his arm and with all his strength immediately tossed him straight down on top of Arlong Park. He struck at the floor so hard that he richly went right through it and didn't stop until he reached the very bottom of the building.

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock upon seeing this and watched as Hiccup flew back into the building. He then sat on the floor looking down at the hole where he could see an unconscious Arlong laying there at the bottom. However, he couldn't relax just yet as the entire building began to fall apart from the impact of the blow.

"Oh no!" the Doctor cried. "It looks like Arlong Park is coming down!"

"It's going to collapse!"

"Everyone run for cover!"

Ruffnut grabbed Astrid's arm. "Astrid, we've got to go."

Astrid looked at her. "But Hiccup, he's still inside."

"Astrid!"

"I'm not leaving him!"

But then they began to witness the entire building collapsing in upon itself much to Astrid horror.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

Dust began to spread everywhere as Arlong Park began to fall apart right and the entire villages were stunned. For eight years they have been living under the tyranny of Arlong and his Fishmen and it seemed impossible to bring that monstrosity down and yet a single pirate was not only able to destroy the place, but took down the tyrant that lived in it.

There was no sign of Hiccup and Astrid fear that he was buried in the rubble.

"Hiccup," she breathed.

Toothless and the others too were concerned.

"You think he made it?" Snotlout asked.

"We did see him enter the building," said Toothless.

"I don't care how hard his scales are, he's taken quite a beating and there's no guarantee that they'll shield him from the rubble," said Ragnar gravely.

Finally the dust began to settle and still everyone was speechless as they stared at the rubble of Arlong Park.

"Arlong Park has fallen," the Doctor breathed.

"Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"I wonder what went on in there," said Tuffnut.

"I just hope that Hiccup was still alive," said Fishlegs.

"We've got to dig him out," said Ragnar.

"He could be crushed amongst all that degree," Goodwin pointed out.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs stared.

Then suddenly emerging from the rubble was none other than Hiccup in his human form.

"It's Hiccup!" Fishlegs gasped.

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief, but Hiccup just stood there and everyone just stared at him mesmerised.

"He's just standing there," Snotlout frowned.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Astrid! Fishlegs! You're now free!"

Astrid just smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Everyone was completely speechless and the villagers wondered if they were dreaming.

"He won?"

"He won," Goodwin nodded.

"He won," the Doctor smiled.

"Hiccup won!" the villagers cheered.

All the villages then immediately broke into cheers.

"Arlong Park has fallen!"

"Goodwin!" Astra cheered hugging him.

"Astra, is all this really happening?" said Goodwin still stunned. "Surely this is a dream."

But it wasn't, it was real and every one of the villagers were enthusiastic. They didn't waste any time dashing towards Hiccup and began to toss them into the air cheering him on.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" they yelled repeatedly.

Ragnar shook his head. "You had as worried for a second, Hiccup. Next time take down the bad guys quicker, I almost had a heart attack."

"I still say I could have done better," said Snotlout folding his arms, but he smiled anyway.

Eventually the villages put him down and he can help but laugh.

"Tell me how you really feel," he joked.

He began to pick himself up, but then from completely out of nowhere Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me," she said bluntly.

Hiccup looked at her. "Is it always gonna be like this, because I—"

Astrid then took him by surprise by pulling him into a kiss and his brain immediately turned to jelly. She then parted away from them and he just looked at her stunned.

"Because I might get used to it," he smiled.

Astrid couldn't help but return the smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Guess it takes a pirate to be the pirate," said Fishlegs looking at the others.

"So it would seem," Ragnar nodded.

"Okay, hold it right there!" said a new voice.

Everyone immediately turned and saw Captain Rattus with a squad of men aiming rifles at them.

"Damn, it's him," a villager glared.

"What a lucky day today is," Rattus smiled. "Very nice, I saw the entire fight and I must say good work. I can only assume that your victory here was some sort of bizarre accident, I never thought that the Fishmen would lose to riffraff like you and your crew. However, now that Arlong is out of the picture I will be taking all the money I was supposed to give to him in Arlong Park. Now drop your weapons! Captain Rattus of Branch 16 gets all the credit!"

Without being noticed, Toothless managed to get behind him and then grabbed the back of his jacket.

"I see you're trying to rain on these people's parade, now that is just plain rude," Toothless glared.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout soon backed him up and the immediately took down Rattus and his men with very little difficulty. Most of them were unconscious and all of them were covered in bruises from head to foot.

"You scan just try it, you'll be sorry, I promise you that," said Rattus weakly.

"He's still talking?" said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

Astrid then immediately marched up to Rattus with her battleaxe firmly in hand. "This is was shooting Astra and also from murderously destroying Bel's tangerine Orchard."

She then immediately struck him with the flat of her blade so powerful that he was sent flying into the bay.

"Captain!" a Marine cried.

"Thanks Astrid, that felt good," Astra winked.

"I just wish I could have done it," said Fishlegs.

"1000 more and we will call it even!" Goodwin roared.

Rattus then immediately pulled himself back onto the edge of the bay and came face-to-face with Astrid, who then immediately placed her battleaxe at the bottom of his chin.

"Now what you're going to do is going to clean up after those Fishmen," she threatened. "Then you're going to help rebuild the town of Longdale and you won't lay a finger on any valuables in Arlong Park or cash in Arlong's bounty, that all belongs to the island. Got it?"

Rattus nodded fearfully. "Right, I'll do anything you say."

"And there's one more thing," said Astrid giving him the most frightful death glare of all time. "Give our money back jerk!"

"I promise, I promise," said Rattus utterly terrified. "How give every Gil back."

He was true to his word, some of his men left all of the money that Astrid and Fishlegs collected without taking a single note. No sooner have they done that, Rattus and his men began swimming back to their ship as quickly as possible.

"I'll get you pirates!" Rattus yelled at all them. "Hiccup is your captain right? Well, mark my words, major things are going to happen because you made me angry! I swear you'll regret this! I'll get my revenge, just you wait and see!"

"Major things are going to happen?" Ragnar frowned.

Hiccup folded his arms. "I guess after this headquarters won't be able to ignore us any longer, I mean that's the fifth pirate captain I've taken down."

Toothless nodded. "Though I'm very much doubt anything he'll do is going to change our situation."

"Arlong had the biggest bounty in the East Blue, no way they can ignore us taking him down," said Snotlout.

"You mean Hiccup," Astrid corrected.

"Same thing."

The villagers didn't really care about any of that, they only care that their long eight years of suffering was finally over.

"Hey, everyone, now is not the time to keep this to ourselves, we need to tell everyone on the island what happened here today!" the Doctor yelled.

The villages immediately cheered in agreement and they grabbed the ruin flag of the Arlong Pirates and stormed out the Plaza to spread the news too far and wide.

"Arlong Park has fallen!"

Hiccup stretched. "I thought he would never go down."

"Yeah, he looked as if he had you on the ropes for moment there," said Toothless.

"Still say I could have taken them down at half the time," said Snotlout folding his arms.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Really, then how come you are taken down in the first 10 seconds of the fight."

"Shut up, Ragnar," Snotlout muttered.

Everyone then immediately laughed.

Astra, Goodwin and the Doctor were the only ones that remained behind the three of them looked at Hiccup and the others.

Astra smiled. "Good job, guys."

Goodwin shook his head at the irony. "To think our island would be saved by unruly pirates, the world is strange."

They might have won the war, but the scars of the war were cut skin deep. Try as they match they could never forget the suffering they received from Arlong and his crew and neither did they want to forget. It had been a long eight years of suffering and turmoil, but now hope had been renewed to the island and everyone upon it.

"Now it's done, the spirit of Bel can finally be at peace," said the Doctor solemnly.

* * *

Captain Rattus immediately returned back to his headquarters and as good as his word, he was gonna do everything in his power to make Hiccup's life difficult.

"Hello! Hello!" he yelled as he contacted HQ.

"Yes, this is Navy headquarters," said someone on the other line.

"Headquarters, right, good," said Rattus still a little shaken from his encounter with Hiccup and the others. "This is Captain Rattus of Marine Branch 16, Marine code 00733. I have a request."

"There's really no reason to shout, I can hear you."

Rattus ignored him or wasn't listening. "Listen there is a pirate who can transform into a dragon! He is named Hiccup, I hereby declare that he and his five crew members are enemies of the government."

The man on the other side of the line began taking notes down.

"Hiccup, all right," he said.

"They managed to take down the reported invincible Fishman Arlong at his home base," Rattus continued. "Based on the grave threat they present, a large bounty has been placed on their captain Hiccup, who is the son of Stoick the Vast. Transmitting photograph now."

"Roger that."

The Marines soon receive the photo, but it wasn't as menacing as he imagined.

Rattus looked to the Marines who took the photo. "Could you have taken a better picture than that?"

"No, sorry sir," the marine apologised.

The photo was Hiccup in his human form and he had quite the goofy grin on his face and in the background you could see the rubble of Arlong Park and the back of Snotlout's head.

"Okay, after a quick verification I will send it in for approval sir," the marine informed him.

"Good," said Rattus. "Don't forget he is a wanted pirate, dead or alive! I want his face on posters all over the world!"


	44. Setting Out with a Smile

Word began to spread of the defeat of the Arlong Pirates far and wide and everyone the island began to rejoice upon hearing the news. Everyone on the island made their way to Leefside Village where they prepared a massive feast in celebration and ingratitude of their saviours.

"We're free again! It's been a long time coming, but now our hardships are over!" a villager cried. "No work for three days! We're going to party until we can't stand up!"

* * *

Soon everyone began eating, dancing, laughing and basically enjoying being alive no longer fearing to be under the heel of Arlong. Astra was sitting back and was enjoying a nice cup of mead when Bard appeared.

"Astra!" he yelled.

Astra smiled at him. "Hey, you."

"Have you seen Arlong Park, Astra?" Bard asked excitedly. "It's totally smashed to pieces."

"I know, it was great."

"I have to meet the guy that did that, he must be totally awesome. I heard that he was still here in our village, you know where I can find him?"

Astra just at a table. "He's right over there."

"Yeah, which one is he?" he said turning to the table excitedly.

"Skinny guy," Astra answered.

Bard looked slightly disappointed, because Hiccup wasn't exactly the hero he pictured. He had expected someone 20 feet tall with a string for the dozen men, instead he found a skinny looking guy with a goofy grin.

"Are you sure that's him?" Bard questioned dubiously. "He doesn't look as if he can take down a Fishman."

Astra chuckled. "I know it's hard to believe, but…"

* * *

Ragnar and Snotlout were outside the hospital as the Doctor was tending to Toothless and the twins. They could hear Toothless' screams as the Doctor began to re-stitch his open wound.

"He's still at it," said Snotlout.

"Well, you saw the way he looked after that fight," Ragnar reminded.

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, anyone else, apart from me, would be dead."

* * *

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief as he stitched Toothless' chest. It was very difficult getting through his hard skin with the needles he had more than a few of them had bent at the pressure.

"You dumbass," said the Doctor. "Did you think it would heal on its own? Seriously, pirates are supposed to be smarter than this." He then pushed Toothless down as he tried to get up. "Don't you have a ship's doctor?"

"Not yet," said Hiccup as he poked his head through the window. "Trying to find all the people you want to join a pirate ship is not an easy task, we're still short a shipwright." He then looked the Doctor. "Hey, Doctor, have you seen either Astrid. Fishlegs is with his family, but I've got no clue where Astrid is."

"Well, if she's not in the village there is only one place where she'll go," said the Doctor.

* * *

Astrid was sitting at the grave marker that represented her adopted mother. Watching from a distance was Goodwin and he just stood there in silence.

"Why are you still here Astrid?" Astra asked as she approached them. "Your friends have been looking for you, especially Hiccup. Maybe he's hoping that you give them another kiss."

Astrid immediately blushed. "I was just being grateful, I mean he did just save the village I think he earned the kiss."

Astra gave her dubious look. "Sure…"

Astrid decided to change the subject quickly. "Hey, Astra. Goodwin." The two of them looked up with confused look. "If Bel was still alive and I wanted to become a pirate you think she'll let me do it?"

"A pirate?" Goodwin stared. "What do you think of course she would never let her precious daughter go out to sea with a bunch of treacherous pirates!"

"Hey, she'd let you," Astra smiled.

"Astra," Goodwin snapped.

She then turn to Astrid. "But if she had said no, that wouldn't stop you would it."

Astrid smiled back at them. "That's right, none."

Astra laughed and Goodwin shook his head.

"I see," he said and then soon laughed himself.

"What's up, Goodwin?" Astra frowned.

"You certainly are Bel's kids," he said as he placed a hand on Astra's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," said Astra dubiously.

Goodwin then walked away. "Astrid you've already made up your mind about this, there's no use fighting it. Live your life, it's what Bel would have wanted."

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was having a similar conversation with his mother and she looked as if she was in two minds.

"You seriously want to join those boys?" said she, not sure what to think.

"Helping Hiccup with his dream is the least I can do after he helped us," said Fishlegs. "Besides I've always wanted to be a navigator and I would see the world more if I was on a pirate ship."

"I'm not sure whether I like the idea of my son been a pirate," Mrs Ingerman admitted and Fishlegs looked to the ground. "But with that being said, you're not a little boy anymore and you're free to make your own decisions. Plus those boys aren't your average pirates and I know that Captain will do anything he can to keep you all safe."

Fishlegs then immediately hugged his mother. "I love you, mum."

Mrs Ingerman placed arms around her son. "Me too, son."

* * *

True to the villages' word they kept on celebrating for three long days, Toothless had finally been discharged by the Doctor and was now enjoying the booze.

"Boy I stuffed," said Ragnar as he sat down opposite Toothless. "It's nice not having to cook for a change. So how are you feeling Toothless?"

"I'll be okay, I think all I need is little bit of rest," Toothless assured.

"Good to hear."

Toothless looked at the villages and shook his head. "Seriously how much longer can they keep this up it's been three days now?"

"Considering what they've been for they have every right to celebrate," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup soon approached them and smiled. "We soak up the gratitude as much as we can, I have a feeling that we won't receive this kind of treatment from every island we stumble across."

"Good point, it'll be back to being hated by most of the known world," Toothless agreed.

Ragnar chuckled. "We all knew the price that we would pay when we became pirates, and personally I don't regret a thing."

Snotlout was busy showing himself off to every attractive young girl in the village by lifting tables they were sitting on. Everyone was impressed by his strength, thereafter seeing him take down Seablade single-handed it was not hard to believe.

* * *

Astra was still setting with Bard, who was trying to enjoy himself but he kept on looking miserable.

"I'm so bored," Astra sighed.

Bard frowned as he looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I thought, you'd be more upset. 'Why didn't this happen before my daddy died? Why is life so unfair?'" she cried mimicking him. "That."

"I was kinda upset at first," Bard admitted. "But I don't decided to think about my future."

"What about it?"

"We were saved by that scrawny guy and his friends, but tomorrow we'll have to start all over again on our own without anybody's help. We can't forget the past, but now it's really up to us what happens. There's no one else to blame our problems on any more, we can succeed or fail it all depends on our choices. Whining about the past gets us nowhere, I decided to think that way."

"That's so?" Astra asked with a smile. "Wiser words have never been said."

* * *

Goodwin meanwhile was on the hill pouring some mead over Bel's grave marker.

"Bel, your daughters are strong young women now," he said solemnly. "You would be so proud, it's like I'm standing right in front of you."

Goodwin smiled as he remembered the time that Bel announced she was going to join the Marines.

' _What you're going to join the Marines?_ ' Goodwin gasped.

' _Don't bother trying to stop me, my mind is made up_ ,' she said.

Goodwin closes eyes and smiled.

"We're not going to waste any single moment now. So much has been lost, everyone has had to make terrible sacrifices which is why I don't care if I look like a fool, I'm happy for the first time in a long while."

"So, this is her mother's grave marker is it?" said a voice behind him.

Goodwin turned and to his surprise saw Hiccup standing there. "Yeah, it is." He then took a deep breath and looked back at the grave marker. "Listen, boy, I know Astrid is going away with you, as is Fishlegs. Those two have the mindset of becoming pirates and that is a dangerous business and I'm fine with that, it can't be helped."

"But…" Hiccup pressed.

"But if any of you hurt them I will kill you," Goodwin threatened.

"I assure you I would do anything in my power to protect any crewmember on my ship," Hiccup swore.

"You better."

* * *

Finally after a full night of partying everyone fell asleep and it was clear that everyone can have a massive hangover in the morning judging from all the empty bottles.

In fact the only person that wasn't sleeping was Astrid, who was at Astra's house packing up all her belongings as well as leaving a large pile of money behind, the money that both she and Fishlegs collected.

After she was done dragging it into the house and immediately posted a note on top of it and sat down on a chair. She then turned and looked at the portrait of her and her family back in happier times.

She then began to remember when she was much younger, she and Astra were sitting at a table where a massive plate of food was laid out in front of them.

"Wow, what's up with all the food?" a young Astrid asked.

"Do you to know what today is?" Bel asked.

The two of them just gave him blank looks.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met," said Bel cheerfully. "We're celebrating the day that you became my daughters."

She then began to remember another day when both she and her sister had been out in the rain, after which Bel began to dry them both up and they began to cry in her lap. They were mostly upset because the storm would no doubt ruin the Orchard and they were low on money.

"Hey, don't cry, it's just a storm so what if it ruins our crops," Bel smiled. "You need to learn to be strong girls so that you can smile even during the hard times. Do that and nothing shall ever stop you, now show me those smiles."

Astrid then continue to remember all the other times, when she began to express her dreams of saving up to sea. She then looks down her battleaxe, this had in fact once belonged to Bel when she was part of the Marines, Astra had founded gave it to her when she was old enough to hold it.

Despite knowing how stupid it sounded, Astrid sensed as if Bel were sitting at the table looking at her. Despite this she turned and looked at the empty chair with a strong feeling that Bel's spirit was looking at her.

"Well, Bel, we finally made it," she said. "It took eight long years, but we're finally free, the village and me. It's just like you told us when we were children, 'Be brave and smile and nothing shall ever be able to stop you.' It's so true, Arlong is gone now everyone is so happy to be free.

"And me, I'm finally going to leave this island, but don't worry I'll be okay. I'm going with good strong people, like you, Hiccup already said that he wanted me as a first mate and I know he won't treat me like some kind of slave. Fishlegs will be going to, he lost all the charts he made eight years ago, but now I can draw them again and this time with feeling. This time when I see the world you will be with of my friends, you know that's what I've always wanted. Anyway, I'm just trying to say goodbye, because I don't know if I'll be back."

Astrid brushed the tears out of her eyes and she sensed that Bel was no longer in the house. "I'm going now, okay."

Astrid then began making her way outside, but then to astonishment she felt someone pushing her along. She turned, but found no one and began to wonder whether Bel really had been in the house. She smiled knowing that her adoptive mother was telling her to live out her dreams and encouraged her to go with her friends.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and the others began to restock on supplies in the village was happy enough to give them the supplies they needed.

"Is this last one, right?" Snotlout asked as he grabbed the crate from Toothless as he climbed on the _Going Tiger_.

"Yeah," said Toothless as he climbed aboard.

"We've got everything?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep!" Snotlout yelled as he put the crate down.

Ragnar smiled. "All right, we're stocked up with everything we need, I think we're good to go."

"You know we've only been here on this little island for a few days, but it feels more like a lifetime," said Snotlout as he leaned against the crate.

Hiccup chuckled. "Sure does." He then turned to Fishlegs, who was already on board. "You ready to go on a new adventure?"

"You best," Fishlegs smiled.

"Hey, we're coming to!" said Ruffnut as she and her brother climbed on board.

"Don't think you are going to go without us," said Tuffnut.

"You guy sure?" Hiccup questioned. "Life is a pirate is much different than that of a bounty hunter."

"After seeing you guys take down Arlong and his gang, we decided that we would take down even bigger fish if we joined you guys," said Ruffnut.

"And I think you can do with a few crewmen," Tuffnut beamed.

Toothless smiled and looked at Hiccup. "What you say Captain? They may be dumber than thick planks, but they do occasionally become useful."

Hiccup laughed. "The more the merrier."

"Sounds like it's time for us to get going," said Snotlout.

Ragnar then held out a hand. "But what about Astrid?"

"She may not be coming," said Toothless.

Fishlegs shrugged. "I haven't seen her for the past three days, so I can't vouch for her. Besides she might not even be coming, I mean she has achieved her goal in freeing the island. In fact she might be better off staying on this island with all her friends and family."

Snotlout folded his arms. "Too bad, I really thought we had a special relationship. There goes my future wife."

Ragnar rolled his eyes and looked at Hiccup. "It's your choice Captain do we stay a bit longer or do we head out?"

Hiccup sighed. "We've already stayed here long enough, the Marines might show up and arrest us."

* * *

The villages were also getting concerned.

"Why isn't Astrid here?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen her anywhere since this morning."

Astra then informed Goodwin and the Doctor of the note she found in her house.

"What? 100 million Gil, she left all the money?" Goodwin stared.

"She left all that in our house with a letter," said Astra.

"She's not even going to take some of it, but she and Fishlegs worked so hard to get it?" said the Doctor.

Astra shrugged. "She'll steal more that's what her letter said." She then rubbed the back of the head. "There's no changing her mind once it's made up."

"That girl," said Goodwin shaking his head. "She didn't even give us a chance to say thank you."

Hiccup was about to give the orders set off, but then he saw someone in the distance. Immediately everyone turned and followed the direction of his eyes and standing in the middle of the road was Astrid.

"Astrid?" Goodwin stared.

"Set the sails!" Astrid ordered.

Hiccup looked up and then suddenly Astrid dashed down the road towards them.

"I don't get it, why is she running?" Snotlout frowned.

"She said to set sail," Hiccup answered.

"What?" Ragnar blinked.

"No, she's planning on leaving us without any of us to thank or say goodbye," said Goodwin.

"Set sail!" Hiccup ordered.

Almost instantly the crew immediately unfurled the sails and began to lift the anchor. Snotlout immediately made his way to the rudder and immediately pulled down on it and the ship began to move away from the port.

"Wait, don't go!" a villager yelled.

"They're leaving!"

"Stop at least let us say goodbye!" the Doctor yelled.

Astrid was now approaching them quickly and the villagers kept on trying to persuade her to stop, but she didn't listen.

Goodwin then immediately pushed his way through the crowd. "Astrid, come back here! You can't leave this way!"

"You sure you want to leave like this?" Ragnar asked looking at Hiccup.

"Not my decision, she has every right to say goodbye how she wants," said Hiccup.

The villages then immediately moved in trying to stop Astrid, but with a smile she immediately somersaulted over their heads. Then before she landed into the crowd, she placed her hand on top of the head of the village and immediately push off somersaulting directly over them until she landed on the pier.

"Astrid?" Astra stared.

Then with one mighty jump Astrid launched herself off the pier and was heading straight towards the poop deck and landed with a perfect three point landing.

"But why?" Goodwin stared.

Astrid then immediately turned round and smiled. "I wanted to leave and style, but I'll miss you all!"

Fishlegs sighed. "She always has to be dramatic."

"I'll say one thing, things are gonna get quite lively here with our new arrivals," Toothless chuckled.

Hiccup approached Astrid. "They just wanted to thank you and say goodbye you know."

"I know," Astrid smiled. "But it wouldn't be right for a pirate to leave with a bunch of grateful citizens."

"True enough," Hiccup smiled.

"We'll miss you, you little minx!" Goodwin yelled at the top of his voice. He then looked directly at Hiccup. "Boy, remember what I told you!"

Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry I will!"

Astrid then immediately waved at them. "Goodbye everybody, take care of yourselves!"

Fishlegs then immediately joined in and waved at the villages. "We won't forget you!"

* * *

Astra sat down on the pier and laughed. "I can't believe her, my little sister got as good with that one. Be safe Astrid."

The Doctor looked at Goodwin. "You don't have to worry about Astrid any more, she's with a good bunch, even if they are pirates."

Goodwin nodded. "I know and I know each and every one of them will take care of her."

Soon the _Going Tiger_ disappeared from view leaving all the villages wondering whether they would see that ship or its crew ever again.


	45. Wanted

It was a nice beautiful day sailing out on the open seas on the _Going Tiger_ and Astrid had just bought newspaper from one of the messenger seagulls that were trained by the World Government to deliver newspapers across the world and just for a single coin.

"This is what I love about sailing, warm air and the wide open spaces," Hiccup smiled.

"Can't say I disagree," said Ragnar as he was polishing his pistol.

"I just wish we had some more money," Snotlout grumbled.

"The villagers were happy enough to give us a portion of the treasure in Arlong Park in gratitude," Fishlegs reminded, he then pointed towards the top of the cavern. "And now we don't have to worry about not getting any food."

Astra had given them several tangerine trees, which Hiccup was happy to accept. While it may seem unusual, it had many advantages just so long as the fruit was ripe.

"The only one can touch them as Ragnar," said Astrid plainly as she sat down on a deckchair and began reading the newspaper. "You can tell whether there ripe not."

Ragnar then immediately held out his pistol and fired a shot. Everyone looked up and saw that the twins had attempted to take a tangerine of the tree.

"And they're not ripe just yet," Ragnar added.

Toothless chuckled as he lie down on the deck. "Never a dull moment."

"The world sure is a turbulent place," said Astrid as she looked at several the newspaper articles. "They just had another coup in Vilar."

"The Revolutionary Army again?" Hiccup asked.

"Looks that way," Astrid nodded as she turned the page.

Then something fell out of the paper.

"What's that?" Snotlout frowned.

Their paper fell down on the deck and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Marine HQ right in the heart of the Grand Line, Rear and Vice Admirals were gathered around a table to discuss new development that happened in the East Blue.

"So, even a conservative estimate of their power say that the two much for our branches in the East Blue to handle?"

Standing in front of them was the Commodore, who was wearing a pair of black shades. He was known as Commodore Brannew, he was in charge of issuing you wanted posters as well is calculating the correct bounty to place on new pirates determine on their accomplishments and strength and they were in the midst of talking about Hiccup and his crew.

"That's right, even before forming his pirate group he defeated Marine Branch Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, which he did single-handedly. And since then he's shown no signs of slowing down," said Brannew. He then immediately gestured to a board to some wanted posters of some of the dangerous pirates in the East Blue. "Buggy the Clown, 15 million. Pirate Fleet Commodore Krieg, 17 million. Fishman Pirate Sawtooth Arlong, 20 million. These pirates were big players and they had bounties over 10 million Gil, by comparison the average bounty is only 30 million, he took them down."

He then slapped a new wanted poster onto the board which depicted Hiccup with a bounty of 30 million.

"It's true that 30 million Gil as a starting bounty is globally unprecedented, but in my opinion it's necessary," he said looking at everyone present. "It's best to destroy such seeds of villainy early on before they have a chance to get out of hand."

An Admiral nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

Soon approaching a large number of Marine troops was a giant wearing a Vice Admirals uniform. A giant was yet another species in the world and they were incredibly powerful and had a 300 year lifespan and were about an average 15 m in height.

This Vice Admiral's name was Gegwar and was one of the first times ever to join the Marines.

"If you wish to flee then do so now!" he yelled from a balcony. "We are the banner of peace in this world and weakness shall not be tolerated. The feeble public counts on us, we alone are the righteous ones. If there are evils on the seas then we the Marines must drive it away with the utmost progenies. In the name of absolute justice!"

"Yes, sir!" the Marines yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Snotlout's home town, Major immediately rushed into Kaia chambers looking a bit frantic.

"Miss! Miss Kaia!" he yelled.

Kaia was in the middle of her studies to becoming a doctor and she looked up at Major as he stormed into the room.

"Miss it's amazing," he said.

"Major what is wrong?" she asked.

Major then immediately held out Hiccup's wanted poster. "Have you seen this flyer?"

Kaia eyes beamed. "Look it's Snotlout!"

Major looked at her blankly, not realising that she was actually looking at the back of Snotlout's head in the background of the poster.

"See that's definitely Snotlout facing the other way," she said as major examines the poster closely.

"You know what, you're right," said Major.

Excitedly Kaia opened the window and could just picture Snotlout sitting on the tree branch liking normally did.

"That's great news, Snotlout is moving towards his dream," she smiled. "You know I'm still chasing after my dream, I hope that we meet again. Perhaps our dreams will cross paths and when they do we will meet his old friends and finally become the people we've always wanted to be."

* * *

Soon everywhere that Hiccup and the others had landed soon became aware of Hiccup's success. His bounty was now the highest than any of a pirate in the East Blue and on top of that it was his starting bounty.

Gustav was at the Marine base sweeping floors as a chore boy, but he stopped briefly in order to look at Hiccup's poster which was pinned onto the board.

"Hiccup, you're finally living your dream," he said beaming, but he also knew what it meant. "Next time we meet we'll be enemies."

A Marine soldier then made his way down to the cells where Morgan was being detained and the stuff his face on it, he immediately showed the wanted poster of Hiccup. Morgan was immediately furious upon seen the man responsible putting him behind bars.

Sailing on what remained of his ship was Hagen and strangely enough his crew is still served under him. Upon receiving the newspaper along with the wanted poster, a crewman immediately rushed into his cab and holding it out to him.

Hagen couldn't believe that Hiccup, someone he thought to be weak now had the strongest bounty in the East Blue. He just sat down knowing that his life was going to be even harder now that the Marines were aware of his falsified death.

The Baratie was now fully repaired and everyone inside was do not the best, cooking for the customers. Upon receiving the wanted poster they immediately posted it out in the open with pride and none was more prouder than Zeff.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Going Tiger_ everyone soon became aware of Hiccup's starting bounty.

"I knew they were going to make a move against me, but I had no idea it would be this large amount," said Hiccup looking at the poster.

"According to this your hand always known as Dragon Conquest Hiccup and they want you either dead or alive," Astrid noted.

"30 million, has to be the highest bounty in the East Blue," said Ragnar folding his arms. "I guess they become aware of everyone you've taken down."

"I'm just glad that I'll be seen all over," Snotlout smirked.

"What do you mean?" said Ruffnut as he leaned in towards the poster.

"I don't see you," said Tuffnut.

Upon closer examination they indeed saw Snotlout, but his back was facing them.

"That's just the back of your head," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, they will recognise you in the slightest," said Tuffnut. "Besides we more focused on Hiccup, he's the one who's gonna get all the attention."

"That is until we all make our mark," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Wanted posters aren't just for pirate captains alone, the bigger our accomplishments the more likely that we'll all get a wanted poster."

Fishlegs groaned. "This just means that all of our lives will be in constant danger."

"That's the life on a pirate ship," Astrid pointed out.

Toothless had been listening to the entire conversation and he agreed with Fishlegs. ' _30 million Gil, with that amount I bet headquarters will take action, not to mention there will be bounty hunters to deal with. And with this kind of bounty they'll be good._ '

* * *

Meanwhile not too far way was a tatty naval vessel, it has certainly seen battle and looked as if it should have been put out to pasture. The sales had been sewn together with rags, the hull was crudely patched up and her crew weren't exactly in the best of shape.

The crew just laid around with nothing to do fishing or just soaking in the sun, some of them were even overweight. Eventually the newspaper bird arrived giving them the newspaper as well Hiccup's wanted poster.

Income and of this vessel was none other than Fullbody, who was currently lying about and trying to drink himself into a stupor with cheap whole wine.

"Dammit, this cheeks will makes me feel terrible," he groaned as he reminisced of the good life. "Oh man, how I long for the old days when I was surrounded by beautiful women and fine wine. Argh, one chance encounter with all the waiter changed the course of my entire life. Because of him the Marines said that I tarnish the good name and I lost my rank as lieutenant, now I'm in charge of this hunk of junk out in the middle of nowhere."

He then heard a knock at the door.

"Former Lieutenant Fullbody," said the crewmembers he tried to get inside, but the doors hinges were rusted. With one good shot he managed to enter though the door was knocked off its hinges.

"What do you want you twit?"

"Uh, I have a new wanted poster."

Fullbody groaned and gestured to the table. "Just put it over there, there's nothing we can do seen as win the middle of the damn…" He stopped when he immediately recognised Hiccup's face. "That face, I know I've seen it before."

He then remembered meeting Hiccup briefly at the Baratie before everything went downhill. "Yeah, that's him alright." A large smile then appeared on his face. "Thank you, God. For giving me the chance to climb out of this hellish pit of endless boredom." He then immediately rose to his feet. "That brat, catching him will be easy and when I do that the Marines will certainly restore me to full rank."

He then literally kicked the door down and turn to dust and began to address the men.

"Full in!" Fullbody yelled at the top of his voice.

The men were completely caught by surprise and after about a minute they immediately fell into rank. This was actually the first time that Fullbody addressed the men and they want exactly the most impressive crew in the world.

Regardless of this shortcoming he was still determined to capture Hiccup. "Men! Prepare for battle!"

The men just gave him a dozy expression.

"Battle, huh?" said one of them. "So where is it supposed to happen?"

Admittedly he had a good point. "Well, let's see. I suppose we should start of the sea restaurant."

Most of the crew immediately looked up upon hearing the word restaurant.

"Ooh, a restaurant?"

"Awesome, a big feast!"

"It's the captain treat!"

"There will be no feast!" Fullbody roared.

Before he could start discipline the men he immediately recognised the _Going Tiger_ sailing past and had actually caught a glimpse of Hiccup on the forecast deck.

"That was him!" he yelled and immediately looked towards the men. "Hard to port! Our target is right in front of us! "

Immediately one of the men grabbed hold the wheel and turned around and soon caught up with the _Going Tiger_. Hiccup and Fishlegs with the first one to notice the Navy vessel approaching them, but it certainly looked out of place.

"It looks like it just came out of battle, that thing barely floats," Hiccup blinked.

Fishlegs nodded. "That's a real shame. Putting scrapped ships in the sea."

Once they became level Fullbody slammed his foot against the wooden railings of his ship and looks directly at them.

"This is not a scrapped ship!" Fullbody yelled. "Are you guys' blind? Have you forgotten the face of Ironfist Fullbody?"

"You're that Marine we saw at the Baratie," said Hiccup. "Are you stranded? Need some help?"

Fullbody looked at him furiously. "Quit fooling around! Our meeting here spells the end for you!" He then immediately held out Hiccup's wanted poster. "Hiccup D Haddock, you're under arrest."

"I see news travels fast," said Hiccup.

"It said dead or _alive_ , a key distinction," Fullbody growled. He then immediately looked at his men who will loading the cannon. "Take aim men!"

Astrid looked up from her newspaper. "What's up with all that noise?"

"Looks like they're going to shoot," said Hiccup.

"They're aiming right at us, this is bad," Fishlegs panicked.

Toothless then rose to his feet and grabbed _Light Fury_.

"I can handle this, just leave this to me," Hiccup assured.

Toothless then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you let me handle this, Hiccup?"

"Be my guest," Hiccup gestured.

"Your story ends here," said Fullbody signalling his men.

His men then immediately fired the cannon on a cannonball headed straight towards them, but everyone's amazement Toothless drew his blade and sliced right through the cannonball like it was a loaf of bread. The two halves of the cannonball flew into the air and landed in the sea behind them.

"Impressive," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs' eyes widened in shock, but there was nothing compared to Fullbody and his men.

"That's impossible!" Fulllbody yelled.

* * *

In the cabin Ragnar was busy cooking lunch when he heard the commotion outside.

"What's up with all the commotion outside?" Ragnar asked puzzled.

* * *

Toothless just stood there and sheathed his sword. "I was trying to enjoy the sun," he said looking directly at the Marines.

"There's lots more where that came from! Fire!" Fullbody yelled.

Hiccup's eyes turn towards the cannon that was now aimed at them and that's when he noticed something interesting about it.

"Now this is bad, really bad," he said.

Fishlegs looked up and looked panic stricken. "What's bad?"

The Marines then fired the cannon, but the cannon exploded writing their faces covering everyone on board with soot.

"Too bad, they can had cracks in it," said Hiccup.

"You're right that is bad," Fishlegs nodded.

With the cannon now out of action, Fullbody was only one left with only one option and drew his ship close to the _Going Tiger_.

"You wretched little brats, never mock a former Marine HQ Lieutenant!" he yelled furiously. "We'll just have to go hand to hand." He then immediately jumped onto the _Going Tiger_. "Men, follow me!"

The Marines immediately grabbed the swords and followed Fullbody into the fray.

"Your head is mine!" Fullbody yelled swinging his fist at Hiccup.

Hiccup merely transformed into his human dragon and took the attack head on, but it had absolutely no effect on him.

"Not bad, now let me show you my punch," said Hiccup. He then raised his fist. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then punched Fullbody so hard in the gut that he was sent flying across the deck, he had an expected Hiccup to be that strong. Then to make matters worse his men were being knocked out one by one by Ragnar, who had exited the cavern to see what was going on.

He had kicked him so hard that they were sent flying into the air and landed back on the deck of the ownership. Fullbody had not been expecting him to be with Hiccup and she immediately consumed him.

"You've got a lot of nerve picking a fight during lunch, now unless you've made a reservation I will have to ask you to leave," said Ragnar bluntly.

Fullbody screamed and watched as his men began jumping off the ownership one by one and immediately joined them.

"What's that waiter doing here?" he cried.

"Well, I guess that's that," said Hiccup as he reverted back to his human form.

"Not exactly a good show for the Marines," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar shook his head. "That guy is still nothing more than a wimp."

"At least it was entertaining if nothing else," said Astrid as she had looked up from her newspaper to watch the entire thing. "Though I find reading the newspaper more enjoyable."

* * *

Meanwhile for out on the Grand Line several men were sitting on an island keeping a lookout. One of them was holding a spyglass and he immediately saw something heading towards them.

"What's that?" he pondered.

"Let me see," said the man next to him and he took a spyglass from him. He then immediately saw sailing towards them was none other than Hawkeye and immediately screamed.

* * *

Soon Hawkeye reached the island and the pirates on the island immediately drew their weapons and pointed them directly at Hawkeye.

"Why are you here? Answer me Hawkeye," one of them demanded.

"Just calm down," he said calmly. "Where is your leader? My businesses with him."

The pirate immediately ran into the jungle and Hawkeye shook his head in disbelief.

"Camping out on an island what a carefree man," he said.

* * *

"Boss!" the pirate yelled as he rushed into an encampment.

His boss then immediately placed a tankard of mead in front of and then he immediately began to scoff it down. The drink had managed to settle his nerves slightly, but he was still in shock.

"H-Hawkeye," he said pointing towards the shore.

However, his boss did not seem surprised on the pirate immediately realised that Hawkeye was standing directly behind him. Cringing slightly the pirate immediately moved away from him and soon the two men were looking at one another.

The pirate's boss was none other than Alvin the man that Buggy hated so much and Ragnar's father. He was no longer helmsman, the of his own pirate crew and had already earned quite the reputation and was known throughout the sea has Alvin the Treacherous.

"Hey there, Hawkeye," he said with a deep voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to fight me, because I'm not feeling so good at the moment?"

Hawkeye looked at him dryly. "We both know that you're in fine form as ever, but I decided that I should inform you that your son has now joined a pirate crew. In fact you might know this certain pirate captain more than I." He then immediately held out Hiccup's wanted poster. "I only met him briefly, but it was clear that he has already organised himself a capable crew despite their small size."

Upon seen the poster everyone in the camp's eyes widened in shock.

"Stoick's boy, he's done it," the man smiled. He then immediately looked up at Hawkeye. "In that case Hawkeye, I'm afraid I can't just let you leave. Not now."

* * *

Then almost instantly the pirates immediately poured out drinks to one another as they began to celebrate the success of both Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Drink up, Hawkeye," said Alvin as he finished pouring mead into a tankard. "Don't hold back this is a celebration."

Hawkeye picked up the tankard and looked at him. "Same as always."

"My son has just become a pirate is allied himself with quite the captain, can you blame me for celebrating?"

Hawkeye shrugged and began drinking his tankard and Alvin laughed looking at his crew.

"Everybody, let's get drunk!" he yelled.

"You sure that's wise, sir," said pirate.

"Not wise, but it is a recommendation," Alvin laughed.

"Let's hope that your son takes after his mother," said Hawkeye looking at him. "I only had a quick glimpse of him, but I could tell looking into his eyes that he wanted to join with Stoick's boy."

"That boy of mine can certainly look after himself, I can assure you that."

* * *

Alvin wasn't the only one celebrating, the people in Ufela had just received Hiccup's wanted poster and immediately began celebrating. Well, everyone was happy apart from one person the mayor, but no one was paying him any heed.

"Did you hear the news? Hiccup is a wanted man now."

"Good for him."

"Well I'll be a great Pirate came from our tiny little village."

"Yeah, who would have thought?"

"Shut up!" the mayor yelled furiously waving his cane. "You boneheads!"

"Mr Mayor?"

"What's so great about some no good criminal coming from our little village?" he demanded.

However, no one was paying him any attention and they kept on celebrating. In the tavern people actually raising tankards in Hiccup's honour.

"To Hiccup!" a villager yelled on top of the table.

The entire villages cheered and raise their tankards in high into the air.

"Bunch of jerks," the mayor grumbled as he sat down at the bar where Ingrid was serving drinks. "All of them."

Ingrid smiled looking at the wanted poster. "Just look at him mayor, he looks so happy."

"A pirate is a pirate," the mayor grumbled.

"Sounds to me as if Hiccup is one step further to achieving his dream," said Ingrid.

The mayor took the glass and fumbled with it. "His dream or is it fate?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Going Tiger_ , everyone was discussing plans on entering the Grand Line. Fishlegs had pulled out the map they had taken from Buggy and began to explain their position.

"We're getting closer, we have almost made it to the Grand Line and it looks like the only way into it is here," said Fishlegs pointing at a mountain. "Through Reverse Mountain?"

"Talk about inconvenient," said Toothless. "There has to be some way around it."

Ragnar shook his head. "There's not, the Red Line is completely impenetrable and it in circles the globe that is what Zeff told me. Reverse Mountain is the only way to enter the grand line?"

"But it's right there," said Snotlout pointing to the line of sea that ran across the middle of the map. "We can just sell right into it."

"We can't," said Hiccup he pointed used to line is along the side of the Grand Line. "You see these two lines here that represents the Calm Belt and it goes alongside the Grand Line."

"What's a Calm Belt?" Ruffnut blinked.

"A belt that keeps you calm," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup groaned. "No, it's a sector of the sea where there is no wind whatsoever. No one knows why, but the Calm Belt remained completely calm, hence the name, and without any wind you can't get very far on a sailing ship."

"How did your dad manage it?" Astrid asked curiously. "I mean you were born in the East Blue, he then returned to the Grand Line and re-entered the East Blue to leave you behind."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I'm don't know the full details, Dad never shared them with me."

"Then we're just simply roll there we've got paddles," said Snotlout.

"Because it's not just the wind we would have to contend with, the Calm Belt his home to the Sea Kings and you remember the problems we had with Moohoo and he was just a small Sea King," said Hiccup.

"He was a small one?" Snotlout gulped. "In that case I'm happy to go through Reverse Mountain."

"Before we do we have to stop off at an island to resupply," said Hiccup.

"Unfortunately there is a famous city on this island," Fishlegs pointed. "It's known as Loguetown."

"Loguetown?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Why is it famous?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard of it before, is the city of the beginning and the end," said Toothless.

Hiccup nodded. "It's the town where the old Pirate King, Roger D Gold, was both born and killed."

"That's where the King of the Pirates to hide," said Snotlout breathlessly.

"In my opinion it seems fitting that we should make this our final stop before we reach the Grand Line," said Hiccup looking at everyone. "That island is the birthplace of the man who held the legendary One Piece, everything the world has to offer, I need to see where he was born and executed."

Unbeknownst to anyone that their journey to Lougetown would cause them to meet new enemies and several old ones.


	46. Buggy's Big Adventure

It was early in the morning and Hiccup and started a small island for the night. On the crack of dawn everyone awoke and began to prep the ship for sale.

Hiccup and Snotlout began pulling the anchor up while Toothless lassoed anchor to the rigging. Ragnar and Astrid then unfurled the sails.

Astrid then marched up to Hiccup. "She appears ready to set sail, Captain."

"Then let's sail on," Hiccup smiled.

Soon they began setting sail with back into the open sea and began heading towards Loguetown.

Astrid then made her way over to Fishlegs, who was busy navigating. She then couldn't help but smile as she saw everyone laughing and playing around, especially the twins. The twins had just played a prank on Snotlout and he was now chasing them around the ship and everyone else was laughing.

Ragnar then stepped out of the cabin washing is hands. "Food ready!"

"So much time wasted," Astrid sighed.

Ragnar looked at her. "Something up Astrid?"

Astrid looked up. "Oh, it's nothing. So where's that food, huh?"

Everyone then is made their way into the cavern and sat down around the table where Ragnar had prepared quite the breakfast.

"This looks great," said Hiccup.

"So Hiccup what you think happened to Buggy?" Astrid asked. "Do you think he's dead?"

Hiccup looked up. "Well, I did send him flying and there is a lot more sea then land the world and he can't swim."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, pirates can be a real stubborn bunch," said Toothless.

Hiccup chuckled. "Good point."

"If there's one thing I do know its pirates," said Toothless.

"So what brought this on?" Ragnar asked as he put a few more plates down on the table.

"I was just thinking back, that's all," Astrid smiled.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Buggy was indeed alive he had been trapped on an island for weeks and had spent all that time creating a raft.

"Finally my flashy raft is finished," he said smiling. "Now you'll see why Captain Buggy the Clown is the most famous and feared pirate in the whole world." He then clenched his fist remembering how Hiccup and sent him flying. "I will gather my crew and make my flashy return and this time no one will be able to stop me. It is time to settle the score once and for all."

He then began pushing the raft into the water. "You flashy stinking dragon brat, I will crush and twist you until you cry like a baby."

Soon he began sailing out into the open sea with renewed energy, but first he had had to exit the bay.

"I swear I'll get you!" he yelled.

Unfortunately found himself in piranha infested waters and quickly began to rowers fast as he could into the open sea.

"Bad luck just makes me stronger, bring it on!" he yelled.

* * *

A few hours later he managed to reach yet another island and was completely worn out from all that rolling.

"I'm safe," he said relieved. "And back on land."

He then rose to his feet and soon found that he was hungry and unfortunately he didn't think of bringing any provisions. He then looked up and saw a bird standing right in front of him, it was about the same size as he was.

"Lunchtime," he said looking his lips.

The bird realise what he was about to do and immediately ran off and he quickly chased after it. Clearly the bird was flightless as it even attempt to fly away which made life even easier for Buggy.

"My mouth is watering! It's no use running away I am hungry and angry!" Buggy yelled. "Give up now and I promised to true gently! _Chop-Chop: Harpoon!_ "

Buggy then launches hands into the air which each had a knife and each hand and they pinned to the bird by its feathers on the ground. The bird began to squawk desperately as Buggy approached it licking his lips.

"Just accept it, your time has come," he said looking down at the small bird.

Then a large shadow appeared directly over him and he slowly turned around and saw a very large bird standing there. It soon dawned on him that the bird he had been chasing was nothing more than a chick and that this large bird was its mother.

"It was just a joke!" Buggy yelled as he ran away and his hands returned to him. "Give me!"

The large bird then began following him no doubt looking for revenge, but Buggy had created a pitfall trap for the bird. He was now currently hiding behind the tree and was grinning broadly as the bird got closer to the trap.

' _Closer. Closer, my plan is perfection,_ ' Buggy smiled.

He then heard a large thump and assumed that the bird had fallen into the trap and with glee he immediately jumped out. However, the pitfall turned out to be a bit too small and now that he had exited from his hiding place the bird lowered its beak and grabbed his cape before lifting him into the air.

"Put me down against it! I demand that you put me down!" Buggy yelled.

However, he then found himself directly over the bird's nest and he saw many chicks inside of it and began squawking happily. He then immediately realise that he himself was about to become lunch.

"Wait, I think my mind don't put me down! Do not put me down!" Buggy yelled frantically.

He had become so frantic that the bird accidentally swallowed him and began choking. With one good cough she managed to spit out Buggy and he soon found himself flying through the air once again.

"Not again!" Buggy yelled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now cleaning the _Ggoing Tiger_ , polishing her cannons and Astrid took it upon herself to trim down the tangerine trees.

Hiccup was cleaning the poop deck when he suddenly noticed a small hermit crab crawling its way on the railing.

"Looks like we got a stowaway," Hiccup chuckled. "It's a hermit crab, now I wonder where he came from?" He then looked at Astrid. "You think you came from your village Astrid?"

"Probably," Astrid nodded. "All I get he came from Snotlout's village."

"If so that would be amazing," said Ruffnut as she and her brother were polishing the cannon.

"Yeah, that little guy would have travelled a long way," Tuffnut agreed.

Buggy was at that moment flying overhead and he was still yelling.

"Damnit, why does this crap keep on happening to me?" he yelled loudly.

The twins looked up as they had heard the voice.

"Did you say something?" Ruffnut looking at her brother.

"I thought that was you," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. "Did you say something?"

"Just now?" Astrid frowned. "Not me."

They then looked at Hiccup, who just shook his head.

"You guys must be imagining things," said Hiccup.

"When you're done daydreaming that he should get back to work!" Ragnar yelled on the other side of the ship.

"Sorry," said the twins and carried on polishing.

* * *

Buggy thankfully landed on an island and as fortune would have it this was Jack's island. Buggy landed on the ground with a massive bang as the impact had caused a crater and is head was buried in the ground.

With some effort Buggy finally managed to pull himself out of the ground and began to examine his new surroundings.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

He then heard movement in the bushes.

"You must leave!" said a dramatic voice that sounded as if it was coming from everywhere.

"Says who?" Buggy challenged.

"I am the Guardian of this island, if you want to live you must leave," said the voice.

"What? Island Guardian?"

"Hey, you look like a… are you a mine?"

Buggy felt insulted upon hearing this. "I'm going to kick your ass moron!"

"If you try to take one more step into my sacred forest you will be struck down by my divine punishment and meet your doom!" the voice warned.

"Shut up your flashing mouth! Come on out here and show yourself!" Buggy demanded.

Then emerging from the forest were several different breeds of animals.

"Now what?" Buggy groaned.

"These are the animals of the forest, if you touch them you will be annihilated," the voice roared.

Buggy however did not take any heed. "Never sing this many animals before my life. It's okay."

Buggy then took a step forward and the voice which turned out to be Jack pulled out his pistol.

"I told you not to take another step!" he yelled and fired a bullet right through his hat.

"How dare you shoot at me," Buggy growled.

"Crap, I missed," said Jack and quickly withdrew the pistol back into the bush.

That movement however indicated his position and Buggy took full advantage of it.

"Ha-ah, there you are!" he said and launched his hand at the bush.

"Argh, what the?" Jack yelled from within the bush. "Help!"

"You're my," Buggy smirked and he pulled his hand back. "Now come out here."

His hand had grabbed hold of Jack's hair and was pulling them slowly out of the bush.

"You have Devil Fruit powers," Jack growled.

"So what if I do? You are just a…" he stopped when he fully pulled Jack out of the bush and noticed how unusual he looked. "You're just a… What are you? Like a jack in the box or something?"

"Yes, ironically," said Jack. "I am in a box and my name is…" He then stopped himself and glared at Buggy. "No you idiot, I am a person not a toy! Also I will kill you if you go anywhere near my precious animals so watch it. I will not hesitate to put you down."

Buggy smirked as he brought his hand back. "Oh, you want to fight. I admire your stupidity even if it gets you killed."

Jack growled at him and soon the two of them were in a stand-off and waited for one of them to make the first move. Buggy then immediately rushed in and Jack quickly followed, Buggy then fired his hand grabbing hold of Jack hair.

"Got you," Buggy smirked as he began to moving closer.

"Damn you," said Jack as he suddenly pulled a gun from out of nowhere.

Buggy came to an immediate stop and Jack began firing bullets, fortunately they all missed, but they did were in his cape.

Buggy looked at him furiously. "No fair using weapons!"

"What the hell do you call this?" Jack growled pointing at his hand which was still clutching his hair. He then immediately pulled out a second pistol and aimed them directly at Buggy. "So your prayers and say them fast."

Buggy screen and began running away as Jack began to fire a barrage of bullets forcing him to bring his hand back. Once he jumped out of range he immediately launched his hand and grabbed hold of Jack hand trying to push his pistol away from him, the sudden impact caused Jack to drop his other pistol.

Jack began to struggle against Buggy's strength, but Buggy didn't just stand there and he had jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face. Jack brought Buggy's hand closer to his mouth and he bit down on its finger causing him to yell in pain.

Buggy returned his hand and clenched it and looked up to see Jack jumping into the air to perform a body slam.

" _Chop-Chop: Quick Escape!_ " he yelled.

He quickly separated his body before Jack could land on top of him which caused his chest to land on top of his toes and he screamed. The two of them kept on fighting and were now wrestling on top of one another, Buggy was pounding Jack's face constantly, but he managed to get his foot underneath him and kicked him towards a tree face first. Buggy looked up and saw pistol aimed directly at his head.

"Start right there and don't move," he said. "It's too bad for you, but I cannot allow anyone to live that tries to hurt these animals. They are what you call this island's treasures."

"Ha, so those animals are treasure?" Buggy scoffed. "They are kind of cute, but treasure means gold, silver and jewels flashy dork."

"Don't played dumb with me clown, the only reason anyone ever comes to this island is to take these precious animals," Jack growled.

"Why would I care about some stupid animals?" Buggy groaned.

Jack looked up. "So, then you're not a poacher."

"That's absurd! Don't you know that I'm the great clown pirate Captain Buggy?" Buggy roared. "I have no time to play with animals!"

"A pirate? Did you say that you were a pirate?" said Jack lowering his pistol. "Me too, I used to be a pirate a long time ago. I'm so sorry why didn't you say something? I didn't know that you were a pirate."

* * *

Later that night, Jack treated Buggy with some fruit juice he had made from the islands fruit and soon the two of them were laughing.

"So what do you think? It's pretty good fruit juice, if I don't say so myself," Jack smiled.

"It's the best, I just wish he had some booze," said Buggy as he placed his cup down.

Jack laughed. "I'm afraid those don't grow on trees."

Buggy laughed as well. "Whatever the case it has been a while since I've had a good drink."

"Have as much as you like, I can always make more," Jack offered. "I am sorry about that misunderstanding earlier, everyone that has come to this island has only had one purpose. I only assume that you were here to poach my precious animals."

"Don't worry, all of that is behind us now. No need to mention it again," Buggy assured. "Besides, you're sharing this great fruit juice with me." He then drank down another portion of the fruit juice. "The only thing I care about in the world is treasure and booze and you don't have either."

Jack laughed. "Man, you really are a pirate. I don't know what I was worried about, I love you man."

Buggy then placed his cup on the ground once again. "So how did you end up on this island?"

"I came here looking for this islands treasure," said Jack simply.

Buggy looked up. "What? There is treasure here? Come on, let's go."

"Relax, do you think I would still be here if there was actually treasure?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Damn."

"Anyways some stuff happened and my crew left me behind and that was 20 years ago and this island has been my home ever since," Jack continued.

"No way," Buggy stared. "20 years is a long time to be alone."

"I wouldn't say that I've been all alone," he said gesturing to the animals surrounding them. "After all I have these guys here. This way of life is actually pretty nice once you get used to it."

"I don't know about that. You really think that peace and happiness is more fun than a life of a pirate?"

"Being a pirate was a lot of fun," Jack admitted. "I do miss it and I'm pretty sure that I would gladly give up all of this to go and risk my life for treasure again that's for sure."

"Hell, yeah!" Buggy cheered. "Pirates rule! You know whenever I get my old crew together I could really use a guy like you by my side."

Jack looked up and studied him blankly.

"You can't stay on dry land for the rest of your life," said Buggy. "The soul of a true pirate belongs to the sea. So how about it?"

"Y-you really want me on your crew?" said Jack bursting into tears. "That makes me so happy, but these animals are my family now." Buggy looked at him blankly instead of the animals surrounding them. "We've been together for 20 years, I can't leave them now. Who would look after them?"

Buggy said nothing and kept on drinking his juice and then Jack laughed which caught his attention.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Buggy asked.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a strange young pirate kid that arrived on my island some time ago and he asked me if I wanted to join his crew in much the same way you are now," Jack explained. He then smiled at the memory of Hiccup. "He was a good kid with a big heart, I'm sure the two of you would have gotten along great together."

"That's nice," said Buggy looking at his fruit juice. "You know I've met some really bad kids in my day. There was one pirate that caused me so much trouble." He then began to remember how Hiccup had trounced him. "And that's why I'm out here travelling all alone with an improper ship or crew. Just thinking about that scrawny little punk makes me want to explode."

None of them realise they were both talking about Hiccup and soon they were talking to different people.

"That sucks," said Jack. "I'm sorry about that, I guess that goes to show that there's all different types of young people. Anyway we shouldn't let that ruin our night, okay. That would be an enormous waste of a good time, wouldn't it?"

Buggy smiled. "You're right."

Immediately the two of them raised their cups of fruit juice.

"The pirates," said Jack.

"And new friends," Buggy added.

They then touched cups with one another.

"Cheers!"

The two of them then laughed and began enjoying the night before they finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jack helped Buggy making a new raft and soon he began making preparations to head back out into the open sea.

"Thank you for helping me build my flashy raft," said Buggy gratefully.

"No problem my friend, I like working with my hands," Jack smiled.

"So you're really staying?"

"Yeah, I could never leave my animals."

"Okay, we'll meet again someday," said Buggy holding out his hand.

"I'd like that," said Jack shaking it.

The two of them were practically teary-eyed, but they couldn't put it off any longer and soon Buggy boarded his raft.

"Goodbye, my friend," said Jack. "Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye!" Buggy yelled at the top of his voice and unfurled the sails. "Set sail!"

He then pushed off from the shore and began making his journey across the sea.

' _Buggy, I'm sorry I forgot to warn you about the monster,_ ' said Jack apologetically. ' _But I know you'll be okay._ '

Buggy's eyes widened as a giant crab claw emerged from the water.

"No, go the other way!" Jack yelled.

Too late, the clap for immediately crushed the raft, but Buggy thankfully was still on a large piece of driftwood. However, that was little consequence as emerging from the water was a giant crab.

"Oh, that's just great," he groaned.

"Swim, go Buggy!" Jack yelled.

Unfortunately, Buggy was unable to swim and so he was a sitting duck for the giant crab who just smashed its giant claw on top of the raft.

"Hey, get out of there! He looks hungry!" Jack yelled.

Then suddenly he noticed a ship sailing past, it looks like it was some kind of yacht and it was bright pink with hearts over it.

"What's that?" he frowned.

Buggy was now clinging onto a piece of driftwood desperate not to fall into the sea, but the giant crab was now on top of him. Then suddenly the sound of a cannon boomed across the sky and seconds later a hole appeared right in the middle of the craps face. It floated there for a few seconds before it fell beneath the waves now dead.

Buggy then noticed for the first time the yacht that was sailing towards him and their standing on the deck was an attractive young lady with long black hair.

' _Whoa, she's hot,_ ' said Buggy stunned.

"Well, that's a pirate's luck for you if I've ever seen it," said Jack as he saw the female sailor pulling Buggy onto the yacht. "And to think I was worried about him."

Jack then began to wave them goodbye as the yacht sailed away.

"Have a good time you are lucky bastard!" Jack yelled.

* * *

On the yacht, Buggy was looking up at his saviour with immense gratitude.

"Thanks, I owe you one," he said. "I thought that I was a goner for sure."

"It's really no big deal," she said smoothly. "Buggy the pirate clown right?"

"What's it to you?" Buggy snarled. "Just who are you lady?"

"I'm looking for a certain young pirate, I think you know him," she said and pulled out Hiccup's wanted poster.

Buggy's eyes widened in shock upon seen the poster. "That's him! Stupid brat, just wait until I get my hands on you! You're dead!" He then looked up at the lady. "Is that the guy you're looking for?"

She smiled and rose to her feet. "Come on, let's go and have some lunch."

Buggy was immensely curious about the woman's motives, but seeing as she had just saved his life he decided it was best to see what she wanted.

* * *

They then sat at a table having lunch and she began to explain her interest in Hiccup.

"I see, now I understand why you saved my life," Buggy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right," she nodded. "So then what you say?"

"Hell yes," he smiled. "We both want to kill the same stupid kid so we should work together."

"That's great, let's drink on it," she said pulling out a glass of wine.

Buggy smiled and grabbed his own glass of wine and they toasted. "Cheers."

The two of them then shackled as they cemented their partnership.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had decided to weigh anchor for the night. Hiccup and the other men had set up quarters in the cargo hold. Hiccup had allowed Astrid take the captain's quarters seeing as she was a woman, though why Ruffnut decided to sleep with them was strange.

Astrid was sitting down on a sofa reading a book hearing the snoring, who was no doubt coming from Snotlout in the next room.

"The boys certainly seem to be fast asleep, guess it's time for me to tuck in as well," she said as she made her wait over to her bed. She then looked at a picture of her with her mother and sister. "Good night guys."

With that everyone began to take a good night sleep.


	47. The Return of Captain Buggy

**Please note that updates will be a lot slower as I have just gotten a new job. I will try and update as quickly as possible, but I will be doing eight-hour shifts five days a week.**

* * *

Buggy was currently with his new business partner and they were sailing to who knows where. Buggy was navigating, but he refused to mention where he was guiding the ship and his partner was starting to get annoyed.

"Where are we going, Buggy?" she asked.

"Well, we're—none of your business!" he spat.

"I said…" she said raising a bludgeon and struck him on top of the head, "where we're going?"

"Ouch," said Buggy rubbing the lump that was now on his head. "All right, since you put it so nicely. To find my crew." He then looked up to sea pondering. "My dear crew, I wonder whether they ended up without their captain."

* * *

Two weeks ago, after Hiccup had sent the captain flying, the Buggy Pirates suddenly found themselves without their leader. To make matters worse the villages had started to rise up and without someone leading them they were completely disorganised.

"We have to retreat!" Page yelled.

"We're doomed, run for your life!" Maddox cried out.

They immediately boarded their ship and unfurled the sails and quickly sailed away from the island.

"Is everyone here?" Page yelled.

"Okay buddy check, sound or video think you're missing yours!" Maddox ordered.

"I'm here!"

"Got mine!"

"Right here!"

"Okay!"

"Captain Buggy didn't make it back," said a pirate with tears in his eyes gesturing to the remains of his body parts. "He's not all here."

All the pirates were now in tears.

* * *

It was now the present day and still there was no sign of Captain Buggy, though they had searched desperately. The crew's morale was now at rock bottom and they were getting closer to possibility that he was now dead.

"It's been so long since we've lost our Captain," said Page as he polished his sword.

"Who knows where he is now," said Maddox as he laid on the deck.

"We have to decide on what we should do next. The crew is lost without someone to lead them."

"This is all Astrid and Fishlegs' fault those stupid little thieves," Maddox growled in frustration.

Page growled looking at his sword. "Just you wait Toothless, you will die by this blade."

* * *

Eventually the Buggy Pirates landed on a small island and the ocean in order to perform a burial for their captain. Ordinarily they would burn the remains, but all of them were unsure whether he was alive or dead so that they decided that this was the next best thing.

All of them were crying their eyes out at the grave marker, despite the fact that he hadn't treated the crew very well they now felt as if there was a massive hole in their heart that could never be filled.

"Poor Captain Buggy."

"Before he died, I hated him, I thought that he was heartless, but now I see how hard he has worked and he really just wanted what was best for his crew."

"With Captain Buggy we were able to pillage and plunder to our hearts content, I don't know if it will be the same with another captain."

"Let's honour our missing leader, he deserves a flashy goodbye from us," said Maddox.

Fang was even crying after the loss of their captain.

"Rest in peace, Captain," said Page. "Leave it to me your fateful number two. Page the Acrobatic is ready to take your place!" Maddox then immediately looked up. "I will take the helm and lead the Buggy Pirates back onto the path of glory."

"Stop right there!" Maddox yelled and slapped a whip against the ground next to him. "Page, it is I Beast Tamer Maddox, the captain's right-hand man, who should take his proper place as our leader. I have always been the next in line and no one is going to take that away from me."

"I'll be glad to take you as my second-in-command, but you're looking at the new captain of the Buggy Pirates," Page challenged.

The two pirates stood there as tensions began to rise, it was clear to anyone that these two were going to fight it out to see who was going to be the next captain.

Maddox then looked to the men. "All right, men, looks like we'll have a fight to see who will be the next captain."

The pirates then immediately cheered.

"That's just fine with me," said Page.

* * *

In no time the pirates began creating a ring in the clearing and once it was done the two combatants entered it. Maddox slammed his whip into the ground and Page was on his unicycle with his sword in hand.

The pirates began cheering for the two pirates and soon the fight began. Page immediately cycled towards Maddox with incredible speed and Maddox slammed his whip towards him and it wrapped around his waist.

" _Acrobat Technique! Monkey Showmen!_ " he yelled as Maddox pulled his whip away causing him to spin, but he kept it under control and raised his sword. " _Murder at the Steambath!_ "

He then plunged his sword into the ground creating a massive dust crowd that hid him from view. The dust struck Maddox and he temporarily lost sight of Page, but when the dust cleared he found that he was gone. He then quickly looked up into the air and saw Page directly above him with his sword plunging towards him.

"Die Maddox!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Maddox then quickly slammed his whip towards him and everyone stood still as Page struck the ground in front of Maddox. It was very unclear what had happened and all them was waiting to see who had won that clash.

Maddox had managed to strike Page's sword pushing it off slightly causing him to miss his target. As a result the whip was now sliced to pieces and Page's sword was now shattered. Quickly the two combatants jumped back and now raise their fists.

"I guess we'll settle this the old-fashioned way, hand-to-hand combat," said Page.

"And I have it any other way," said Maddox. "Now I did tear you apart limb from limb."

They didn't waste any time and began pummelling each other with their fists and the pirates cheer them on as they began pummelling each other. The fight when on for hours and hours and both of them never gave an inch no matter how bruised or batted they were they just weren't going to lie down.

The two of them didn't even stop to have dinner as they were so fixated with battling and so the pirates merely cooked their dinner and watched as the fight continued. There in endurance was incredible though it could have been down to their perseverance and egos.

* * *

Soon it was night and they just kept on fighting though they had slowed down considerably now and the pirates were now fast asleep. Despite being battered bruised, tired and hungry Page and Maddox refused to back down.

"It's no use, just give up," said Maddox and nearly stumbled. "You know you can't take it anymore."

"I can understand a thing you just said," said Page.

Their mouths were covered in bruises which made it very hard for anyone to understand what they were saying.

"I'm going to be the captain, you hear me!" Maddox yelled and is muffled voice.

"No you're not!" Page yelled defiantly in a muffled voice.

The two of them then punched each other at the exact same time and even now they refused to fall.

* * *

Fang was currently sleeping like the other pirates and he immediately had a wonderful dream. He was dreaming that he was in fact the captain of the Buggy Pirates, but then it immediately turn into a nightmare. He suddenly found themselves sailing towards an island that had just burst into flames and there was some sort of terrifying creature upon it.

However, Fang refused to surrender and immediately hopped into a small rowing boat and sail towards the island with shield and sword in hand. Soon he and the terrifying creature soon fought and after a tough and gruelling battle he finally slayed the beast and his pirate crew were cheering at the top of their voices.

Actually in actual fact he was sleepwalking and he made him his way into the ring where Maddox and Page stood. The two of them was still standing there after dealing punched one another and so they were ill-prepared when Fang struck them down with his large paws knocking the two of them unconscious.

* * *

When morning came the pirates found that Maddox and Page had been knocked out cold and Fang stood there triumphantly. It was then unanimously agreed that Fang would now be the captain of the Buggy Pirates.

Fang soon found himself wearing a captain's hat and coat around his shoulders and all the men began cheering for him.

"Captain Fang! He is the greatest!" they yelled.

"After the loss of Captain Buggy, Fang will now lead us," said a pirate. "All hail, Captain Fang."

Maddox and Page were still unconscious and were unaware of what had happened and even if they were there was little they could do.

Fang had no idea how you become captain, but neither was he complaining and stood there with a smile on his face and folded his arms.

However, the island they were on was not uninhabited and the noises they had made had caused the natives to investigate and they were extremely territorial. The pirates then began hearing drums sounding around the clearing and found themselves completely surrounded by tribesman all pointing both now is at them.

"Who are you?" said one of the tribesman. "Why are you here?

"You must leave now or you will face the consequences," said tribesman licking his lips.

"You are trespassing, this island belongs to the Bear Claw Tribe and you will be shown no mercy."

The pirates immediately quivered in fear.

"Help, Captain."

They then immediately hid behind Fang, who continue to stand boldly. Fang then looked down upon the tribesman defiantly.

"Oh, so their Captain wants to pick a fight is that it?" said the chieftain, who was a tall skinny man. "Then we shall fight to the death."

The two of them stood there looking at one another and the drama began to beat even more ferociously. Fang then had enough and roared loudly, he then pounced upon the chieftain, but the chieftain merely kicked him across the face and pinned him into the ground. It in take them long to take down the rest of the pirates and now they were actually at the mercy.

"We surrender," said a pirate waving a white flag.

* * *

Meanwhile Buggy and his new partner in crime were near the island that is crew was on. Buggy was looking for a pair of binoculars when his eyes immediately fell upon his ship.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled.

His partner looked up. "What is it? You don't need to yell, I'm standing right here." She then approached him. "Did you find something?"

"Look right there," said Buggy pointing towards the island. "That's my ship, the _Big Top_!"

* * *

When they got on the island they found the grave marker in a clearing and it was completely empty.

"So why do they give you such a bit grave?" he partner asked.

"But who would do this?" he frowned looking at the grave. "Why use such an old picture and what did they bury?"

"Hey, there's someone passed out on the ground over there," she pointed.

Buggy turned and saw laying down on the ground were Maddox and Page.

"No! Maddox! Page!" he yelled rushing towards them. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Cap-Captain Buggy," Maddox cried.

"You're alive," said Page as he burst into tears as well.

They then immediately hugged their captain relieved to see him alive and well, albeit a little short.

"Never leave us again," Maddox cried.

"We thought that you were gone forever," Page cried.

"I missed you guys so much," said Buggy misty eyed. He then noticed their wounds. "So, uh, who kicked your asses? I would like to say hello."

"Uh, I don't remember anything except getting knocked out," said Maddox.

"We were attacked, but I have no idea who did it," Page pondered.

Buggy's new partner then pulled out a spear and recognised insignia engraved on it. "Looks like your boys have been introduced to the Bear Claw Tribe."

"Is that so," said Buggy.

She nodded. "Yeah, we had better hurry up if you want to save your crew." She then tossed the spear next to them. "The Bear Claws are cannibals."

* * *

The tribesman had tied up the pirates in very fixed ropes and were in the midst of cooking a stewpot. The pirates realised what they were doing and were panicking like crazy.

"We're too cramped on the part, you can't beat us now!"

"And I've just peed myself."

"We'll all be dry and skinny anyway."

"Just take this guy, he looks tasty."

"He's got much more meat in his bones then I do, eat him!"

"This isn't happening! There's isn't happening!"

One of the tribesman without you pouring wine on top of them. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon. We are the Bear Claw Tribe, we know how to prepare anyone to taste quite delicious."

Somehow this wasn't a smoothing thought.

The tribesman had also taken what remained of Buggy's body and they found the contents to be a little strange.

"What should we do with these things?"

"Appetisers?"

"I'm not sure those chunks would be very good to eat."

"Give them to the dog."

A tribesman then picked up Buggy's crotch and began to smell it. "No way, I think it might make him throw up."

" _Chop-Chop_ ," Buggy whispered nearby.

Then suddenly to everyone's amazement the body parts shot up into the air and then began to combine together. Now standing before them was a full-size body, though it was still missing the hands feet and head.

Suddenly Buggy's body struck one of the tribesman with its leg and then dealt a few powerful blows with its arms into a rather big tribesman before dealing final blow with a powerful kick. The tribesman was sent flying and actually struck the stew pot and the Buggy Pirates fell out of it.

"It can't be!" said a pirate pointing towards a nearby cliff.

Everyone turned and saw standing on the cliff was none other than Buggy and he wasn't alone. Standing beside him were Maddox and Page, now fully healed and his new business partner was there was well.

" _Chop-Chop! Flashy Reassemble!_ " Buggy cried.

His body then immediately separated into different pieces and flew into the air towards Buggy. Buggy then separated his hands and feet and they then began to combine fully with one another.

"I'm back!" he announced.

The Buggy Pirates immediately cheered and the tribesman just stared bewildered.

"And now my favourite," Buggy smiled broadly. "Showtime!" Maddox and Page then set up a Canon from out of nowhere and aimed it directly down at the tribe. " _Super Flashy Buggy Ball!_ "

Maddox lit the fuse and fired a Buggy Ball down towards the tribe and decimated the village. Then all four of them slid down the cliff and Maddox whistled.

"Fang!" Maddox yelled.

Fang then immediately rushed to his master, who then landed on his back. They then immediately charged at the tribesman who quickly poured out their bows and arrows. However, Page appeared rather nowhere and immediately sliced through the hours with his sword while riding on his unicycle.

" _Acrobat Technique!_ _Murder at the Steambath!_ " he yelled.

"It's time for the Beast Tamer Maddox!" Maddox laughed as he charged in and not the tribesman like dominoes.

A tribesman tried to strike Buggy with his spear, but he merely separated his torso from his legs and avoided the attack.

"I am Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate, you didn't really think you could hurt me did you?" he laughed. The tribesman were now extremely worried, they had not seen powers such as this before. "Your tribe has done such a good job looking after my men, let me give you your reward." He then immediately struck the tribesman with some powerful kicks. "Here I can boys! _Chop-Chop Kick!_ "

He kicked them so hard that they crash into one of their huts.

Buggy then raised his fist. " _Chop-Chop Punch!_ " He then fired his fist and an unexpected tribesman right in the face. "Die flashily!"

Daggers then immediately stuck out from his shoes as he prepared for yet another attack. " _Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!_ "

His lower torso then began spinning like a top slicing through any unlucky tribesman the got in his way. He then pressed on his attacks taking down the tribesman one by one and giving his crew the morale boost they needed.

"Yeah, Captain Buggy is back!"

"Try to eat us now!"

Eventually the last of the tribesman were taken out and the crew burst into cheers for their captain and rushed over towards him.

"Thank you, you saved us."

Buggy smiled at them. "My adorable little children, I've missed you all so very much."

"Where have you been captain, sir? Please tell us what happened to you at sea."

That just brought back all the memories of Hiccup trouncing him, not to mention Jack shooting him and finally his rap been crushed by the giant crab.

"That damn brat is the reason for all this," he snarled furiously. "I promise that I'll make him pay!"

Everyone just gave him blank looks.

"Uh, Captain Buggy, sir, who is the pretty lady?" a pirate asked pointing out his new business partner.

"Finally, I've been waiting for someone to mention her," said Page.

"This is the woman that saved my life and her name is…" Buggy came to a stop. "Hold on, I don't know her name. Sorry, what was your name again?"

She merely smiled.

* * *

Moments later the pirates immediately bordered their ship and unfurled the sails.

"All right, the Buggy Pirates are back together!"

Soon they set sail out into the open sea.

"So, Captain what orders do you have for us?" Maddox asked.

"To find and kill Hiccup D Haddock!" Buggy announced.

Everyone then immediately cheered, because that was a plan they could get behind.

* * *

Hiccup and his crew weren't actually too far away and Toothless sat up as they approached land.

"Hey, I think I see land, Hiccup," said Toothless.

"Excellent," said Hiccup as he made his way onto the deck.

"So that's it, huh?" said Astrid as she and the rest of the crew made her way on deck.

"So that's the island that Loguetown is located," said Snotlout.

"I was expecting something much grander," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, you would have for the hometown of the King of the Pirates would be joining enormous," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs shook his head. "You don't have to come from a big town to be a big pirate."

"We should be able to get the supplies we need very easily over there," said Ragnar.

"I just hope that they have a sword shop," said Toothless. "I can't just keep on borrowing the twin's swords every time I go into battle."

"We also need some navigation equipment," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup smiled as Loguetown slowly came into view. "Whatever the case, this will be our final stop before the Grand Line. The very same island that Roger D Gold was born and executed on. This city is known as the city of beginning and end and where many pirates begin their journey, now it's time for us to begin ours."


	48. Loguetown

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves in Loguetown, they had anchors the _Going Tiger_ on the outskirts of the town. The reason for doing this was so that no one import realise that they were pirates as they did not the Marines on their backs when they were restocking supplies.

"Every pirate headed to the Grand Line stops here to resupply," said Hiccup. "It has everything you could possibly need."

"Good, because who knows what will hit land again once we're on the Grand Line," said Ragnar looking at them all. "We need to get everything we need before we leave."

"I just hope that there is a swordsman around here," said Toothless.

"I imagine they do have one and I had better get some navigation equipment specially designed for the Grand Line," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup walked off. "I'm just gonna sightsee. We'll meet up back on the _Going Tiger_ once were all done and make sure your back before nightfall."

"He seems rather excited being here," said Astrid.

"This is where his idol was born and killed," said Snotlout.

As Hiccup walked he couldn't help but smile. ' _The King of the Pirates was born here, I could be walking his very footsteps right now. He was probably even escorted down the street his execution._ '

* * *

As this was the last island to the Grand Line it got a lot of pirates which meant that there was a Marine base located here in the man in charge was quite tough. A Marine on operations and immediately received a message and quickly made his way to the captain.

"Captain Smoker!" said the Marine as he entered the room which was covered in smoke. "A message from headquarters. I've just received word that Hiccup D Haddock and his pirate crew are headed to Loguetown from the East Blue, he has a starting bounty of 30 million Gil."

"30 million Gil?" said Smoker from within the smoke. "I can't wait to congratulate him."

"Sir, this is the pirate that defeated Krieg and destroyed Arlong Park."

"Shut your mouth," Smoker snapped. The Marine immediately remained quiet as Smoker rose to his feet. "Your stress is useless, you alone must take the pace of your battle. Am I wrong?"

"Uh, no, sir," said the Marine.

Smoker then opened the window and smoke flew out of the room. Now standing before the Marine was a muscular man with silver grey hair, who currently had a garment his mouth. It was clear to the naked eye that this was a man that was strict and not someone to mess with.

"Then why so tense?" Smoker asked.

"Uh, it's been a long time since I've faced a pirate group of this considerable strength, sir."

"You really have nothing to worry about," Smoker assured. "Under my command has their even been a single pirate to set foot on this island without being captured."

"No, sir."

Smoker then immediately grabbed a white jacket and placed it over his bare chest. "Then just calm the hell down, you're screwing up my pacing Marine."

"Sir?"

A second Marine then immediately rushed in to the room.

"Reporting, sir," said the Marine saluting. "I have worked at a pirate group has recently arrived. You're requested there at once."

"It must be Hiccup's group," said the first Marine. "How did they do that? I just got this?"

"30 million, huh?" said Smoker as he made his way to the door. "This might actually be interesting."

"Sir?" the second Marine frowned.

"Just talking to myself, forget it."

The Marine then followed him through the door and the first Marine realise that he hadn't shown the wanted poster to Smoker yet.

"Don't you want to see this, Captain?" he asked.

However, he had already left.

* * *

Smoker was now making his way down the street with a Marine, who was a little concerned.

"Captain, you have to tell us what your orders are," he said.

"No need to."

"Sir, you even know who this pirate has defeated?"

Smoker looked at him harshly. "You're annoying me, I am in command here."

"Understood, Captain," said the Marine saluting.

"Where is Stormfly?" Smoker questioned.

"Sir, she mentioned to me that she had some things to do this morning, but that she would try to make it back for training," the marine explained.

"Irresponsible girl," said Smoker shaking his head. "Where the hell did she go?"

Then suddenly the little girl was running the street holding an ice cream cone.

"Yea, I got ice cream!" she cried.

Her father was laughing. "You had better slow down or you're going to drop his."

In fact she had actually ran into Smoker and her ice cream landed all over Smoker's pants. She then slowly looked up and saw the menacing look of Smoker looking down at her.

Her father immediately panicked. "Captain Smoker!"

"M-me ice cream," she said.

"I am very sorry, sir," said her father quickly. "Please don't hurt my daughter, she should have run. Please don't hurt us."

Smoker then bent down and rubbed the girls head. "I'm sorry, my silly pants have eaten all of your ice cream." He then gave her a coin. "Here go by yourself five scoops." He then rose up and looked at the Marine. "Let's go."

"Sir," he nodded.

The girl's father was immensely relieved. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you," said the girl waving at him.

Smoker merely waved back.

* * *

At the docks there was indeed a pirate crew running amok, but it wasn't Hiccup or anyone from his crew. In fact it was a long skinny guy with a curly moustache and beard and wore a pirate's hat shaped like a crescent moon.

"Have at it boys, no need to be shy on my account," he yelled to everyone. "I Galley the Crescent here by proclaim all of your food to be in service to the future King of the Pirates! So don't bother to try and hide anything!"

"Hey," said Smoker who was standing directly behind a bunch of pirates. "Who was in charge here?"

Galley turned to face him. "I think you need to leave."

"So you're Hiccup D Haddock?" he said sceptically. "You're not worth 30 million I guess you're not worth more than my grandmother's false teeth."

Galley glared at him. "Don't you dare speak to me that way! Got it!"

Suddenly smoke began to appear directly around Smoker and the pirates just stared in horror.

* * *

Astrid was currently in a shop buying some clothes and was talking to the desk girl.

"Captain Smoker?" she frowned.

"He is definitely one of the toughest Marines we've ever seen in this town," she said. "You see Loguetown used to be a hangout for pirates headed to the Grand Line, but not anymore. As soon as Smoker took over any pirate that has even come near this island has been caught, incarcerated and executed. Smoker is bad, he is a complete and utter monster. Their even those that say that he has Devil Fruit powers."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Devil Fruit powers?"

Smoker had created a thick smoke screen and had taken down every single pirate at the docks in less than a minute. All them were now beaten up and tied together.

"That's amazing, Captain," a Marine smiled. "You've captured Hiccup all by yourself."

Smoker shook his head. "You're a complete idiot. This isn't Hiccup, anyone can tell that. If this garbage was worth 30 million I would become a pirate."

The Marine frowned. "So where's Hiccup?"

"And what's your hurry?" Smoker questioned. "He'll be here soon enough."

Smoker looked up and saw Hiccup making his way down the docks.

"This town is so big it easy to get lost in," said Hiccup as he looked around.

Smoker looked at the Marine. "Is he a member of this garbage?"

"No, I don't think so, not him."

Hiccup made his way over to Smoker. "I don't suppose you can point me to the direction of the execution platform?"

"The platform?"

Hiccup smiled. "I just can't seem to find it."

"Having seen you around here before," Smoker noted.

"This is my first time here on the island," Hiccup explained. "All the previous towns I've been to with way smaller than this."

"So why go to the platform?"

"I'm just here to see where the King of the Pirates was executed," said Hiccup simply.

Smoker looked up.

"Well, I suppose I can find by myself," said Hiccup as he walked off.

"Hold it," said Smoker as a trail of smoke appeared from out of his cigar and down the alleyway. "Just follow the smoke the smoke kid."

"Thanks," said Hiccup and he began to follow the trail.

Smoker just looked at him curiously.

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was trying to find a swordsmith, he had some money but all the swords he had seen in the window so far were extremely expensive.

' _I can't ask the others from money, but I can't go to the Grand Line with just one sword,_ ' Toothless grimaced.

"Monster? How rude," said a female voice.

Toothless looked up and turned towards the crowd where he found a female drake, wearing a pair of glasses and holding some sort of bundle standing in front of two thuggish-looking figures.

"Shut up! Our bosses behind bars because of you and your idiot of a captain."

"Haven't you earned your lesson?" said the female drake.

"Definitely not, guess we'll need you to teach us again."

"We're supposed to bring your corpse to our boss so that he can see that we have finished you off."

"If you insist, I will fight you," she said bluntly.

One of the thugs laughed. "That's so cute."

"She's really very funny."

"You do know that you're a girl, right?"

Toothless reached for his sword preparing to jump in and then the two thugs jumped at her. However, before Toothless could do anything the girl immediately revealed the bundle was actually a sword. Then quick as a flash she unsheathed the sword and took down the two thugs in an instant.

Everyone was completely stunned, including Toothless.

"Whoa, she did it."

"That was awesome!"

The female drake then immediately tripped and fell to the ground and her glasses skidded across the floor.

"She's good with a sword, but not so good at walking," someone laughed.

"Oh man, where are they?" she groaned as she began beginning the ground for her glasses.

Toothless then picks them up. "Hey, here you go."

The girl looked up and Toothless' eyes widened, because she had an uncanny resemblance to Bladewhip.

"Thanks, that's so kind," she said gratefully. "May I have my glasses?"

Toothless was so stunned that he accidentally dropped the glasses and they smashed on the ground.

"My glasses!" the girl cried.

"I didn't mean… I'm sorry," said Toothless panicking.

"They were really expensive how could you be so mean?"

"It was an accident, I swear."

"You're going to pay for those," the girl glared.

Toothless groaned as he had just found himself in a difficult mess.

* * *

Hiccup was now in the back alleyway, now even more lost than ever.

"How hard is it to find an execution platform?" Hiccup groaned. He then began to look around and that's when he noticed a tavern which had the name ' _The Roger Gold_.' " _Roger Gold?_ "

He then began making his way down a series of steps towards the tavern and found the place completely empty. It looked pretty worn down and was practically falling apart, but that's when he saw an old man sitting at a table.

The old man looked up as he entered. "Excuse me, do you work here? The sign outside said that this place was called _The Roger Gold_ , how did it get that name?"

"Scram," said the old man. "You should leave, this isn't a place for unaccompanied children. Besides, we're closed for good starting today."

"You're going under?" Hiccup enquired.

"I'm not going under, I've decided to shut it down myself. I'm retiring."

"Sorry, I just want to know about the name," said Hiccup as he sat down at the bar. "You see I'm looking for the execution platform and I'm lost. Could you tell me the way?" Hiccup then noticed a skull laying on the table that the old man was sitting at. "What with the skull?"

"Killer Giant, one of the most feared villains to ever haunt the waters of the Grand Line," said the old man tapping the glass in front of the skull. "He sent hundreds of pirates to their deaths in the course of his life." He then smiled. "But it only took Roger D Gold a single blow to put the behemoth down for good."

Hiccup looked up. "Roger D Gold, killed him?"

"With lightning speed, you see Killer Giant was known for using this master blade, but it didn't matter. The whole fight was over before he could even raise it and here's the wound that did it," said the old man gesturing to the cut mark in the skull. "Killer Giant was a killer beast of human flesh anyway, but he proclaimed with his dying breath, 'Roger D Gold, I take my hat off to you. You will for ever be the King of the Pirates.'"

"Tell me more," Hiccup smiled.

"Eric Down, the man known as King… Silver Silver, the world's greatest gunmen… the Giant Beast Brothers, they were all famous for their strength for they were indestructible demons feared by everybody, but not Roger D Gold."

"Quite an interesting tale," said Hiccup.

The old man pleased his glass on the table. "No one wants to hear my stories these days."

"Well there is one person who does."

"Don't rush me, now Roger D Gold, in those days, I suppose even now, he's the only man I've ever known not to be afraid of entering the Grand Line."

* * *

The old man then began to remember back when he was much younger sitting in front of his bar was none other than Roger D Gold, before he became King of the Pirates.

' _Back then the Grand Line was a mysterious place, boats that chose to venture there were never seen nor heard from again. It was a sea of evil that people feared, which few even conceived to even approach._ '

"Old man, giving more rub, the whole bottle," said Roger.

"So what are we celebrating?" Said the Barman as he placed the bottle on the bar.

Roger laughed as he began to drink down the rum. "It's more the farewell, I'm travelling to the Grand Line tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see what it holds in store."

The barman stared at him as if he was crazy. "You can't go there! That places evil!"

"What's wrong with a little evil?"

"Come on, you've heard the same stories I have. It's suicide, nobody has ever come back they just disappear into nothing."

Roger laughed. "I'll just have to see about that. So, how about some more rum, a whole barrel?"

* * *

Hiccup was at the edge of his seat.

"After that he drank the entire place dry, he set out the next morning just like he was going sightseeing. Then when I heard that he conquered the Grand Line I wasn't surprised, I was happy to hear that he was the one that finally survived those evil sees. On this day 22 years ago, Roger D Gold died on that platform and that is how it started, that is when it all began the so-called Great Pirate Era where everyone with a boat claims to be a pirate. But look around in this once great town, I bet you won't be able to find yourself a real pirate, nothing here but cowards and scum. Men brave enough to make the journey to the Grand Line have all disappeared in these waters, there are no more true pirates left that is why I'm closing down."

Hiccup smiled. "I'm going to the Grand Line."

The old man looked up. "Roger D Gold was an interesting character and he was exactly what a pirate should be that is why I am here. To go to the Grand Line, get my hands on the One Piece and then become King of the Pirates."

The old man looked at him and for moment it was as if he was seeing the shadow of Roger D Gold behind him.

"Those are some pretty big words," said the old man. "Even more so considering you're in this bar."

"I meant every word of it."

The old man laughs. "Young man, if there are still people like you out there I should probably hold off from closing this place down."

Hiccup shrugged. "It could just be me."

"That's right, it could just be you," said the old man as he made his way to the bar. "In that case let's have a drink, I haven't been in this good mood for some time."

Hiccup smirked. "Perhaps a small one, I still need the use of my legs."

The old man laughed. "Very well." He then placed two glasses of rum on the bar. "Let's raise our glasses together, to the eternal King of the Pirates."

The old man then removed his hat and raised his glass.

Hiccup smiled and raised a glass. "Here is to the King of the Pirates."

The two of them then toasted.

* * *

A few minutes later, with directions to the execution platform, Hiccup had left no sooner had he did so that Smoker entered the bar.

The old man groaned. "So it's you?"

"Now that's no way to treat a customer," said Smoker as he made his way to the bar. "Especially your only one."

"Why don't you cut the crap, you just want to see me close this place down," he snarled.

Smoker sat down at the bar. "You don't have a right to be angry with me, I didn't earn all the pirates around here into cowards. That was the decision they all made once they got to know me, that's all." He then noticed two empty glasses on the bar. "Well, isn't that nice. So you had a guest?"

The old man just turned his back on Smoker and said nothing.

"I think I'd like a taste of rum old man," said Smoker.

"I don't have any for you," the old man grunted.

"Don't be such a bastard. Today is a special day," he said as he used his smoke to grab a bottle of rum from the shelf. "Don't you think?"

He then remove the cork and began to drink down the rum.

"Good stuff," he said and then he looked at the empty seat next to him. "I could see it as if it was yesterday, the he was executed."

Hiccup had finally found the Main Street and was now walking down it.

"Finally, I found Main Street," said Hiccup. "Roger must have walked down this very street on his execution day."

* * *

Smoker then began to remember the day of Roger D Gold's execution, it was a blistering summer's day and everyone in town had gathered around to see Roger walking down the street in chains.

' _It was hot, like today, sticky. They had him shackled as he led him down Main Street towards the square where they built the execution platform. He walked through town like it was a victory parade._ '

A young Smoker was making his way through the crowd to get a glimpse of Roger as he made his way down the street. When he looked at the Pirate King himself he didn't see it shred of fear in his eyes, in fact he was perfectly calm. As he walked past Roger gave him a quick glance and a small smile appeared on his face.

' _Wealth, fame, power, Roger D Gold obtained this and everything else that life had to offer. He was facing his final moments before death, but he acted as if it was his coronation._ '

Roger was now making his way up to the platform where the executioners stood ready. They looked very sweaty, but it had nothing to do with the heat, but of the fact that they themselves were about to kill the Pirate King.

"Do you have any final words to say?" said one of the executioners.

Roger smiled and held his manacles. "Would you mind taking these off? They're beginning to chafe me quite a bit, please."

"I can't do that."

"Where am I going to run?" he asked, but he didn't look entirely surprised that his request had been denied. "That's all right, I guess I'm on my own for this one."

Once he reached the top of the platform he immediately sat down and faced the crowd casually.

"I'll just say this… Destiny… Fate… Dreams… As long as there are people that see freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the earth," he said. He then looked at the executioners. "All right, let's get this over with."

The executioners then crossed this long swords and then cross them down so they were right in front of Roger. Everyone waited in bated breath to witness the death of the Pirate King and could barely speak a word.

"Hey!" a voice in the crowd cried out. "Pirate King, tell us where the hell you hit all of your treasure! Is it in the Grand Line or someplace else? You found it, didn't you?"

One of the executioners looked down. "You there… shut up!"

The spectator ignored him. "The legendary treasure, the One Piece!"

Roger chuckled and then burst out laughing. "You want my treasure…"

The executioners then immediately turned at him.

"Just shut your mouth!"

"You can have it," Roger continued as the executioners raise their swords. "I left everything I gathered in one place now you just have to find it!"

The executioners then plunged their swords into Roger, but they were too late. Roger had already sparked the kindling of what would be an aflame that could not be put out across the world. Upon hearing his words the entire crowd cheered at the top of their voices.

* * *

Smoker looked back at the barman.

"That is how it all began," said Smoker.

"Hey," said a new voice and Smoker watched as a marine entered the tavern. "Here is a new wanted poster, put it where people can see it."

The Marine immediately saw Smoker and quickly saluted and ended up dropping the poster he was holding. "Captain Smoker, my apologies, Sir."

Smoker notice the poster, gone out of his seat and picked it up and it was none other than Hiccup's wanted poster.

"I don't believe it," said Smoker shaking his head. "That kid was Hiccup D Haddock."

* * *

Hiccup had finally reached the execution platform.

"There it is, this is where they executed the King of the Pirates" he said as if he was standing in front of a sacred altar. "The place where the greatest pirate that ever lived died and the place with the Great Pirate Era began."


	49. Switched Blades

Smoker was now leaving the tavern has he now know the identity of Hiccup.

"Captain Smoker, where are you going?" a Marine asked.

"The town square, he'll be there I'm sure," he said simply remembering what Hiccup had told him earlier.

"You mean Hiccup D Haddock?"

The Marines immediately saluted.

"Captain I'll mobilise 100 men immediately."

"And the entire battalion afterwards."

Smoker shook his head. "You guys just don't get it. I don't need anybody's help."

* * *

Hiccup was just smiling up at Roger's execution platform when Smoker showed up.

"Hey, you kid," he said.

Hiccup looked at him. "Anything I can do for you?"

"You're him? The guy with the East Blue's biggest bounty? Son of Stoick the Vast?" Smoker questioned.

Hiccup smiled. "No point in hiding it, I am in fact Hiccup D Haddock."

"Well, I'm Captain Smoker of the Marines and I'm in charge of keeping the peace in this town. You're under arrest."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll be going to the Grand Line so that I can become King of the Pirates," said Hiccup apologetically.

Smoker looked up. "King of the Pirates?"

"And I refuse to get arrested in this town," Hiccup added.

"Then you'll have to go through me. You don't get to enter the Grand Line unless you're able to beat me first, that is the rule this town. Of course, that is assuming you'll be stupid enough to fight me."

"Normally I don't usually like getting into fights, but I get the feeling that even if I choose not to fight you I'll have to fight you anyway regardless."

"Smart kid, so shall we get this started?"

Hiccup smiled then immediately transformed into his human dragon form which caught Smoker by surprise.

"You can change into a dragon," said Smoker.

" _Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled and fired a plasma blast at Smoker.

Smoker quickly jumped into the air and avoided the attack and seconds later there was an explosion. He then suddenly appeared directly behind Hiccup with incredible speed.

"To slow," he said and then dealt a powerful punch at Hiccup's head.

The attack was strong enough to send him flying, but Smoker somehow appeared right in front of him and then kicked him in the chin.

' _You can't really be worth 30 million Gil?_ ' said Smoker dubiously. ' _I don't even need my Devil Fruit power I can beat him with just my fists._ '

Hiccup then suddenly spread his wings out and managed to stabilise himself he then immediately flew down towards Smoker. However he only ended up getting a fistful of Smoker's fist and was once again sent flying and he crashed to the ground after hitting the town hall and the scaffolding.

"22 years ago I witnessed Roger D Gold is death, his final moments were proud worthy of the title King of the Pirates," said Smoker as he looked down at Hiccup. "But you the King of the Pirates… don't make me laugh, you can't even enter the Grand Line." Hiccup began to pick himself up. "Don't try and pick yourself up, there's no point."

Hiccup ignored his advice and was soon back on his feet. "Maybe, but I'll never know if I don't try."

He then suddenly vanished in front of Smoker's eyes, it only took a few seconds to realise that Hiccup had only flown out of his range of site. He looked up and saw Hiccup flying away and couldn't believe that he had fallen for such a trick.

* * *

By an unprecedented coincidence, Buggy and his lieutenants were in the Roger Tavern. Buggy was flipping a few cards from the deck and now he had three aces face up.

"The cards, they never lie, they tell me that the time for revenge is close in hand," said Buggy. "That little runt will finally get what is coming to him."

His partner leaned over his shoulder and looked at the cards. "So do those cards know if you will kill that little tweep?"

"They're about to," said Buggy.

He then immediately flicked another card revealing it to be the Joker.

"Ooh, that's no good."

Buggy then slammed his head against the table. "Shit."

Maddox was currently outside with Fang and then suddenly he saw Hiccup flying overhead. He then quickly re-entered the tavern and looked at Buggy.

"Captain quick! It's him!" he yelled.

Hiccup flew until he finally landed in the park and reverted back into his human form.

"That guy is only tougher than anyone else I've faced so far," he said scratching his chin. "The only question is what should I do now?"

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was being forced to follow the girl whose glasses he broke.

"Where are we going?" Toothless asked.

"I still can't believe it that you broke my glasses," she said angrily.

"I told you that I'll pay you back okay," said Toothless.

She then suddenly stopped. "You'll pay me back? You don't look like you have any money, am I right?"

"Well, that's true I am kind of broke," Toothless admitted.

The girl then turned on him. "I knew it! I can tell by the look on your face that you're pretty desperate. What is it your sick mother need medicine? Or did your wife run away with another man and left you all loan to raise children by yourself?"

"For your information and orphan and single," Toothless growled.

"That's hardly any better, it just means that you don't have any support," she spat. "Now come with me."

Toothless then noticed that they were standing in front of a Marine base.

"Marines," Toothless groaned.

* * *

They made their way into the base and soon the girl gave him a bucket of water and a mop.

"Here," she said bluntly. "Luckily for you are genetic with this morning. Once you start working for the Marines you'll never have to worry about money problems ever again. There will always be a job here for you."

Toothless narrowed his eyes and gave her the bucket and mop back. "Not a chance in hell. I don't work for Marines."

"You can't leave now, I expect to be paid back for my glasses," she snarled. "Maybe after you finish cleaning the floors you can work on cleaning your attitude if this is the way you could repay my kindness."

"Sergeant Major, it's time for training," a Marine saluted.

"I'll be back to check on you," she warned.

Toothless was quite surprised. "She's a sergeant?"

* * *

Astrid had done some shopping and was now wondering down the street and that's when she saw a billboard with Hiccup's wanted poster on it. Then suddenly she saw the door open and Toothless walked out holding a garbage can in his arms.

"Dammit, how the hell did this happen to me?" he cursed.

"Toothless with the Marines?" Astrid blinked. "What is going on here?"

* * *

Toothless was now back inside mopping the floors.

"This is going to take all day," he said and then grabbed two more brooms and held them in his hands and teeth like he was with his three swords. "Unless."

He then immediately ran across the floor and began sweeping like a madman and in no time at all the floor was now clean.

"Three Mop technique works like a charm," he said proudly.

He then looked out of the window and saw the sergeant training with some raw recruits and she was mopping the floor with them. Some of the technique she was using immediately reminded him of Bladewhip. However, he did had time to think on this as several Marines suddenly surrounded him and reached for their swords.

"Hey, you, just what do you think you're doing?" said one of them.

Toothless looked at them. "Huh?"

"It's Toothless the Pirate Hunter! Why are you cleaning?"

"Intel says that you've teamed up with Hiccup D Haddock's crew."

Toothless sighed, he had a feeling this would happen the moment he stepped foot in a Marine base.

"Drop the mops," said one of them preparing to draw his sword.

Toothless instead struck the Marines before they could even true them.

"Guess I should leave," he said.

* * *

Sergeant Major immediately heard the commotion and rushed in with several Marines and found that they were unconscious.

"What happened here?"

A Marine bent down and looked them. "They appear to have been attacked, but there's no sign on whose responsible."

The sergeant then immediately saw some money laid out on one of the Marines along with a note. She then immediately picked it up and saw that it was from Toothless.

"'New glasses'?" she frowned after reading it and immediately looked around for Toothless, who was gone.

* * *

Toothless was now on the search for a swordsman, but he was now short on cash. However, his forts were more focused on the sergeant.

' _Man, that was too weird, she looked just like Bladewhip_ , _not to mention she was a swordsman of all things,_ ' he frowned. ' _What a crazy world. Doubt I'll ever see her again._ '

He eventually found the swordsmith and found a massive range of swords on display. He made his way to the counter where the owner was fast asleep.

"I would like to pick up some swords," said Toothless.

The owner immediately woke up with a start. "Of course, of course, welcome. Have a look at anything you like we have an extremely large variety to choose from."

Toothless pulled out all the money he had. "I've got 100,000 Gil for two swords. Can you do that?"

"Two for a 100,000?" said the owner as his face fell. ' _Great this guy is broke._ ' He then leaned his elbow against the counter. "For 50,000 apiece I can only give you two dull blades."

"I can make do with whatever, I just don't have the money right now," said Toothless.

' _You can't make do with whatever unless you are amateur,_ ' he grunted. His eyes then immediately fell upon Light Fury and the immediately widened. ' _Wait, that's sword. Could it be…?_ '

"Hold on a second," he said stumbling. "I just want to take a look at that sword you've got there. Is that okay with you pal?"

"You okay?" Toothless questioned.

"Let me see!" the owner demanded.

Toothless held out the sword. "Sure."

The owner then immediately unsheathed it and examined the blade and his suspicions were realised. ' _This is really it. Just remain calm, a complete amateur just walked in with a legendary sword. It's showtime._ '

"That's a pretty nice sword you've got there," he said as he sheathed the blade. "You want to sell it? I'll give you 200,000 Gil for it what do you say? That will leave you with 300,000 that would buy you pretty good steel, at a 100,000 apiece there's bound to be free sword you liking here."

"What?" Toothless glared. "Are you kidding me?"

"All right, I'll give you 250,000 Gil… No, wait 300,000. Final offer 500,000!"

"Just stop," said Toothless holding his hand out. "I am not selling, the sword is mine."

"Tough guy, I'll buy from you for 650,000 Gil!" Toothless just folded his arms and remained adamant. "All right, fine! I give up! How does 800,000 Gil sound to you?"

"I'm back!" said a new voice. "Did you finish polishing my Spiteblade?" It turned out to be none other than the sergeant and she beamed upon seeing Toothless. "Oh, you're okay. I was worried about you, see some Marines were attacked earlier right where you had been mopping the floors. You were gone though so naturally I assumed that you had been kidnapped."

Toothless grimaced upon seen her again. ' _Clearly not the sharpest sword in the armoury._ '

"The fact that you're here means you must have run away," she said rolling her eyes. "Sad, you must really have no idea how to accept low when it comes your way, do you?" She then immediately pulled out the money he had left behind. "So here's your stupid money back I don't need it, I can't accept money from a heartless ingrate." She then pulled out another pair of glasses and placed them on her face. "Besides, I've already got some new glasses."

Her eyes then immediately fell upon Light Fury. "That's sword just looks just like Light Fury," she gasped and took it off the shop owner to examine it. "Is this really the sword?"

' _She knows her blades,_ ' Toothless noted.

' _Stop talking, stop talking,_ ' the shopowner begged.

She then immediately unsheathed the sword and examined the blade. "It's beautiful, this has to be one of the 21 Strike Class blades." She then immediately pulled out a book and began skimming through it. "See look at this, it says here that this sword is worth no less than 10 million Gil." She then frowned at Toothless. "But you're broke how, do you have this legendary sword?"

The shopowner immediately glared at her. "Damn, you just have to keep talking didn't you? I'm gonna sue your ass for obstruction of business."

"'Obstruction of business?'" she frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, but please forgive me."

"Here, I finish polishing your precious Spiteblade for you," he said angrily presenting her with a sword. "Now just take it and get out, I don't want to see you in this store again!"

She then immediately caught the saw that she lost her balance and landed her head first into a shelf of swords causing several them to fall on top of her.

"Just get out before you tear my store part!" he snarled.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

The shopowner then looked at Toothless. "Did she ever help you dodge a bullet? It is a complete waste to have such a legendary sword attached to someone who doesn't have any idea of its true value."

Toothless folded his arms. "For your information I do and this sword was given to me by my master."

The shopowner grunted. "Whatever, you can pick from a lovely selection of barrel swords for 50,000 apiece. Pick any two you like."

"All right all right," said Toothless as he made his way over to the barrel.

"You must lose a lot of swords if you think you have to carry three of them around," said the sergeant as she picked herself up. "Unless of course you like that famous Pirate Hunter."

"Pirate Hunter, yeah?" said Toothless shaking his head.

"He's quite the legend, his name is Toothless."

"Yeah, him."

"Yeah, he's known throughout the East Blue for his amazing sword skills," she said bitterly. "But he's not a good person, a swordsman that is just a bounty hunter is no honourable swordsman at all. Everything is backwards, it's really too bad for real swordsman, pirates and bounty hunters as sword masters it just doesn't make any sense. They have most of the world legendary swords too, it's a real tragedy."

Toothless smiled. "I don't know, is the kind of thing you have to look out for by a case-by-case basis I guess. You never know what people are capable of."

"This is my sword," she said holding it out firmly. "I'm going to work as hard as I can to perfect my skills and then one day I'll take back all of the legendary swords, because the filthy hands that hold them now have no right to wield them. Yes, the 21 Strike Class, the 21 Sharp Class, the 21 Fear Class as well as the Mystery Class blades. I'll find them all!"

Toothless then looked at her. "And this one? My sword?" he said holding out his sword. "The Light Fury?"

"Uh, I'm not trying to get legendary swords back for my sake, I just don't want criminals to have them," she said timidly.

Toothless shook his head and continued searching through the barrel and when his hand grassed one he immediately felt a surge following through his body.

' _This sword is…_ ' He then picked it out of the barrel.

"I think that's, let's see," said the sergeant she began looking through her book. "Just as I thought Moonlit." She then looked at the owner. "Hey, are you really only selling this one for 50,000 Gil?"

"Yeah," said shopowner nervously.

Toothless unsheathed the sword and found that the blade was completely black and he could feel a great power from inside of it.

"Unbelievable that is an authentic Strike Class blade," she said looking at Toothless in disbelief. "Wow, you have to buy that sword. It is worth at least 1 million Gil or more you can't pass it up it's too valuable."

"Dammit," the owner cursed. "I can't sell it."

The sergeant side. "I knew it, there had to be some mistake. This is a legendary sword after all."

"It's not what you think," said the shopowner.

Toothless practised with the swords and found that it was a good match and it felt right in his hand, the balance was perfect, but there was something else. He could feel something inside the blade and immediately knew what it was.

"The swords cursed," he said.

The owner looked up stunned. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Moonlit is superior in all respects, but it has been cursed since its beginning," said the owner. "You have to believe me. There are stories from all over of master swordsman who have met their death after death taking up that very sword. Nobody is stupid enough to even touch them these days and you we'll fall to its curse as well if you decide to take it. I'm scared to let you buy it, I'm afraid it'll cursed me too just leave it alone."

"How horrible, I'm sorry I even brought it up," said the sergeant. "It would be death to take that sword."

Toothless lifted the sword and smiled. "Sounds great, I think I'll take it."

The sergeant stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't sell it you fool!" the owner yelled. "Because if something happens to you with that sword the curse could come back to me."

His wife then appeared and struck him hard over the head. "Now don't be an idiot, let him buy that sword you old fool."

"Don't hit me!" the owner yelled back at her.

"Well, we'll see," said Toothless. "How about we find out which one of us is stronger, the swords curse or my good luck."

Everyone then stared at him in confusion and then suddenly he tossed the sword right into the air. Began spinning and then he extended his arm out and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No," the sergeant gasped.

"Stop it! You going to chop your arm off you fool! Don't!" the owner cried.

Toothless just closed his eyes and remained motionless and everyone watched the sword was beginning to spin back down towards Toothless. However, miraculously the sword missed his arm completely and plunged right is the wooden floorboards without even scratching him.

Everyone was speechless.

"I'll take it," said Toothless.

The owner was so stunned that he fell to the floor and the sergeant went down on her knees in shock.

Toothless then picked Moonlit up. "Hey, pick out another. You've got a good eye on you."

"Okay," said the sergeant stunned.

"You… wait here," said the owners he immediately rushed towards the loft.

He then immediately reappeared with a bundle in his arms and then he removes the blanket revealing a sword. "This sword is made with the finest black leather and the blade is completely made from Gronckle Iron and has been finely crafted to perfection. My shop is small, but this is the finest saw that I have. It is named Blackest Heart."

Toothless looked at him. "I've told you I'm flat broke, it's too much."

"No matter, I'll give it to you free of charge if you'll take it," said the owner. "You're welcome to Moonlit as well, you deserve it. Haven't run across a real swordsman in a while, I'm sorry I try to cheat you before you must have some damn good luck friend."

* * *

Toothless then left the shop now carryings both Moonlit and Blackest Heart, he was now ready for the Grand Line.

' _I definitely feel better having three swords again,_ ' said Toothless with a smile.

* * *

The owner's wife was not particularly happy with the arrangement.

"What the hell? You can't buy me anything nice, but you can give away our best sword," she said.

"That sword belongs in the hands of a true swordsman," said the owner bluntly.

His wife then placed a garbage can onto the desk. "Here… why don't you take out the garbage?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the owner without arguing.

The sergeant just stood there perplexed. "That's weird, who was that guy?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marine base, the Marines were now scattering their forces in pursuit of Hiccup.

"We'll keep searching men, Hiccup D Haddock crew is somewhere in Loguetown and we are going to find them!"

"Yes, sir," the men saluted.

Smoker rolled his eyes as he placed his boots on his desk. "I get so tired of shouting. I've told you that, he's not going to try and hide. He'll find me I'm sure of it."

The sergeant then immediately rushed into the office clutching Spiteblade.

"Captain Smoker, has something happened?" she yelled.

Smoker looked at her and scolded. "Stormfly, where the hell have you been?"

"Captain," said a wounded Marine as he entered the office. "We have news."

Stormfly turned and the two Marines that had been knocked unconscious previously. "I'm so glad that you guys are conscious again."

"We… it's was Toothless the Pirate Hunter, he attacked us."

"Toothless?" Stormfly stared.

"Why would he attack you imbeciles?" Smoker questioned. He then looked down at the wanted poster of Hiccup. "I'll definitely catch him."

* * *

Hiccup was making his way back to the square. ' _It might be foolhardy to return to the square, but I have to see that platform and stand where_ he _stood and see what_ he _saw.'_


	50. Buggy's Back

Hiccup was now back in the town square and he was sitting on top of the execution platform.

"So this is what the King of the Pirates saw when he died," said Hiccup as he looked onwards.

* * *

Meanwhile Buggy and his crew was still searching for Hiccup and Buggy himself was started to get annoyed.

"Argh! When I find that damned brat, I'm going to crush him like a bug next time I see his ugly face!" Buggy roared.

His new business partner was smiling, it was clear to everyone that she had a personal grudge against Hiccup, but they do know why.

Smoker had also been informed that Hiccup had returned to the execution platform and was making his way down there.

' _So he showed up again. It took him long enough,_ ' Smoker grumbled.

"Captain Smoker, is there something wrong?" Stormfly asked.

"Come with me, Stormfly."

"Sir."

Hiccup had now gained quite a bit of attention from everyone in the square.

"Wow, someone is on the execution platform."

"Who the heck is that?"

Hiccup didn't care he just continue to take in the view. "This is where it all happened, 22 years ago the King of the Pirates was executed right here."

"Hey, you!" a voice the megaphone yelled. "Up there! Get down from their immediately! You are standing on an execution platform that belonged to the World Government, now get down from there right now!"

"Keep your hair on, I'm coming down," Hiccup assured.

"Good," said the man, but then suddenly he was struck by a very large bludgeon and was knocked unconscious.

Standing there holding the bludgeon was Buggy's new business partner.

"Now is not the time for such trifles," she said she then looked up at Hiccup. "Long time no see, Hiccup. I've been looking for you."

Hiccup looked at her, but her face didn't ring any bells.

"Now that is just rude, do you mean to tell me that you of all people have gotten my face?"

Everyone in the crowd just stared at her as if she was some sort of goddess.

"Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh wow, I've never seen such pure beauty."

"Her skin looks so deliciously soft," said a young woman.

Hiccup still didn't recognise her. "Forgot? I'm pretty sure we haven't met, who are you?"

"I'll never forget you, you're the first man that ever truly struck me," she said.

Hiccup looked up. "What? I've never hit you!"

The crowd then immediately turned towards Hiccup and began to criticise him.

The woman then immediately rubbed his stomach. "When you struck me with your passionate fist, it felt good. Listen up boys who would you say is the most beautiful sight in the whole East Blue?"

"That would be you!" they all cried.

"That's correct, I am quite breathtaking aren't I?" she said dramatically. "There isn't a man alive who wouldn't crumble before my beauty, but I prefer strongmen. Like you, I'm going to make you all mine Hiccup just wait."

Hiccup felt very uneasy. "Can we just slow down for moment? Can you at least tell me your name?"

"You still haven't figured out?" she said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly policemen appeared with rifles directly at the mysterious woman.

"This is the police! Put your weapon down and come quietly. I am placing you under arrest for insulting a police captain." He then immediately turned towards Hiccup. "As for you up there get off that platform!"

She then immediately turn to the policemen. "Hold on, who did you say you were resting."

"We're arresting you."

She merely looked at them innocently. "Are you really going to arrest me?"

The policemen gulped.

"We've got a big problem here, sir. She's too beautiful."

"I really don't give a damn arrest her!"

"Do we have to do? Can we just stand here and look at her?"

"Surprise!" a voice yelled and then there was a sound of a cannonball.

Suddenly something struck the fountain and unexploded taking of the policemen.

"A terrorist bombing!"

Policeman then solvable flying towards the mysterious young lady. "Watch out miss!"

However she just stood there confidently and for some reason the rubble just slipped right past and struck the town hall. Everyone was completely amazed and confused about what had just happened.

"Did that just?"

"It slipped right past her."

"Devil Fruit powers," Hiccup gasped.

Buggy and his men then immediately appeared wearing their cloaks.

"That little stunt was dangerous, you know," said the young lady looking at them.

"I am very sorry," said Buggy apologetically. "But your smooth skin is unharmed of course so there's no need for trouble fairest Alvida."

Hiccup's jaw dropped upon hearing the name. Alvida was a pirate captain that Hiccup defeated and had enslaved Gustav. It was clear that from their previous encounter that she had went on a diet, but how she became so slim and sorts a short time was a mystery to him.

"You're Alvida?" Hiccup stared. "I see that you had a bit of a makeover since last we met."

"I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called, Smooth-Smooth Fruit," she said as she removed her cape. "No attack and hurt my skin, because it slides right off. Unfortunately, alone fruit couldn't already improve of my already stunning good looks. One big change you may have noticed was that I lost my freckles."

Hiccup decided to go along with her. "Right, that must be it."

"After becoming a whole new person, I decided to join forces with someone who shared my goal with finding you," she said gesturing to the club figures behind.

Buggy laughed as he and his boys immediately remove their capes.

"Now that I have made my big entrance, but whole the real star of the show!" Buggy announced. He then looked up at Hiccup. "Ah, Hiccup D Haddock, ever since the day you sent me flying I have been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you. That alone led me to finally finding my crew, my travels are an epic saga. I went through hell, I found friendship, I even lost part of my body."

Hiccup folded his arms. "And here I hoped I'd seen the last of you."

"I see that you are hoping that I had died so that I cannot exact my revenge!" Buggy laughed.

"No, I was actually hoping not to see you're ugly mug again."

Buggy looked at him furiously. "I, Buggy the Clown, am going to make you pay for that comment!"

The crowd immediately grimaced upon hearing their names.

"Hey, that's Buggy the Clown."

"Pirates!"

"It's the Buggy Pirates!"

The crowd and immediately ran far away from the square as possible screaming.

"You people stay where you are!" Buggy roared in a demanding voice. Immediately his pirate crew pointed pistols at the crowd. "I want every single one of you to see exactly how scary I can be."

"Scary? Don't you mean amusing," Hiccup smiled.

"This is no joke!" Buggy roared.

Then suddenly before Hiccup could react, Page appeared from out of nowhere and slammed some stocks over his head and arms. The stocks had been fitted with blades which immediately punted the wooden boards trapping him in place.

"Now what?" Hiccup groaned.

"Long time no see you dragon freak," said Page smirking at him. "How's your pal Toothless doing?"

"Good job, Page," Buggy smiled. He then laughed his head off. "To all of my followers, hundreds and billions of them around the world we shall now begin the public execution." Hiccup attempted to free himself, but the stocks were too tight he couldn't even move his hands. "You're trapped, Hiccup D Haddock, you can't move so much as an inch."

He then laughed. "Tell me Dragon Conqueror feel honoured? You will die in the same place as the King of the Pirates!"

Hiccup didn't feel especially honoured and knew he had to break free quickly. Then almost on cue storm clouds began to gather around the island.

* * *

Fishlegs was currently with Ragnar, Sontlout and the twins and was looking at a weather measuring gadget. Ragnar was holding a large swordfish which he had won in a competition, he was holding the tail while Snotlout was holding onto the head.

"The barometric temperature is falling fast, I have never seen such a sharp drop before," said Ragnar.

"I thought something was strange," said Ragnar as he looked at the clouds.

"There's a storm heading straight for the island," said Fishlegs as he looked at the cloud formations.

"A storm?" Snotlout blinked.

"Yeah, we had better hurry back to the ship or we'll be in trouble."

"Is it going to be big?" Ruffnut asked.

"Is it going to be destructive?" Tuffnut asked eagerly.

"Only you two would find a killer storm exciting," said Toothless' voice.

They immediately turned and saw both Toothless and Astrid standing there.

"In case you guys have forgotten we're short one captain," Astrid reminded. "Plus I think the Marines are aware of our presence now."

Toothless grimaced. "I'm getting this feeling that's not good. When either I get this get this feeling it usually means something bad is going to happen."

They then heard a scream. "Pirates are here!"

They then watched as a crowd of people ran past looking quite hysterical.

"Buggy the Clown is here!"

"What do they say?" Fishlegs stared.

"I think they said Buggy," said Toothless.

"I guess it was too much to hope that he was dead," Astrid sighed.

* * *

Smoker was soon informed of the situation going on in the square as they were making their way up a bunch of stairs.

"And what then?" Smoker asked.

"Well, sir, it isn't just Hiccup D Haddock it's also Buggy the Clown and Iron Club Alvida," said a Marine. "They're all there, wanted pirates from the East Blue have taken over our town square."

Smoker was furious. "They do all of this right in front of me? Why those arrogant scumbags."

"Captain Smoker, sir, what are your orders?"

"Send unit number one out into the sea and have unit number to surround the pirates from the streets. The rest will stand within shooting range of the square, see that it's done."

The Marine saluted. "Sir!"

The Marine was about to run off, but Smoker added. "And make sure unit one gets this message. They are to crush any pirate ships as soon as they see them. I don't want a single one of those wretched pirates to get off this island, not a single one."

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile were listening to the people who had ran from the square and what they reported was not very cheery.

"The execution is about to begin."

"Buggy the Clown is going to kill Hiccup D Haddock. Yeah!"

"They're going to execute him?" said Fishlegs horrified.

"How did he get himself into that mess?" Astrid stared shaking her head. She then looked at the others. "Toothless, Ragnar, let's go. The rest of you get back to the ship."

"Right," said Toothless.

"Hold this," said Ragnar tossing the tail to the twins and ran after Astrid and Toothless. "And don't drop it!"

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout and the twins. "We better make our way to the ship."

The four of them then began making their way towards the harbour as quickly as they could.

* * *

In the square the storm clouds had gathered and Smoker and the Marines have taken up positions on some of the hired buildings that overlooked the square.

"Captain Smoker, look," said a Marine as he looked through a spyglass. "Things are getting weird."

Smoker took a spyglass and saw Hiccup in stocks and Buggy was standing directly over him yelling at him.

"That's him all right," said Smoker as he looked at Hiccup. "Though I wonder what he's doing there?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Hiccup D Haddock is about to be executed," said Stormfly as she looked through her own spyglass.

Smoker frowned. ' _That kid looks pathetic. For some reason that kid caught my attention, I thought that he was different from the others. Looks like he's nothing but Pirates scum after all._ '

"Captain, we are ready to attack," said a Marine.

"Don't be hasty," said Smoker.

"But we've got them surrounded, sir?"

Smoker looked at him fiercely. "I am in command, you got it!"

"Yes, sir," said the Marine quivering.

"One pirate is about to kill another, let them fight it out first that'll save us the trouble." He then looked at his men. "Listen, once that kid loses his head we surround Buggy, Alvida and their gang and do it fast!"

* * *

In the square, Buggy was laughing like a maniac.

"Pirate Hiccup D Haddock of the Dragon Rider will be executed for the crime of being stuck up and making me angry!" Buggy announced. His pirate gang immediately cheered him on. "You're about to enter a world of pain which you can only imagine!"

Hiccup looked up at him. "Well, it can't be any more painful than the performance you're giving."

A few people in the crowd and immediately laughed.

Buggy growled at him, but continued regardless. "You best prepare yourself brat, because you're done!"

"If you don't mind can you kill me and then perform your speech?" Hiccup asked calmly.

More people laughed, even a few people from Buggy's own crew.

"Be quiet!" Buggy roared silencing them.

Hiccup looked at him. "I'll come on, I'm just having fun with you. But at a pretty nice getup."

Buggy smiled. "Thank you."

"If they come in men's sizes?" Hiccup joked.

Buggy glared at him as everyone in the burst out laughing.

Alvida chuckled slightly. "One has to admire his courage."

"Enough!" Buggy roared.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was leading Snotlout and the twins back to the harbour as quickly as they could.

"I saw a massive cumulus cloud in the eastern sky, that means unimaginable big storm is headed our way add it coming in fast," Fishlegs informed them. "If Buggy and Hiccup cause a scene, the Marines are sure to come out and if our ship is washed out it into the sea when we need to escape we're done for."

"Well, I for one say that we shouldn't let that happen," said Snotlout.

"I'm willing to bet that the Marines have already started taking action and they'll destroy the _Going Tiger_ when they find it."

"Hold on, so you're telling me that the _Going Tiger_ is in danger," said Snotlout.

Snotlout then immediately ran ahead of Fishlegs and twins were doing their best to keep up with him.

"Then what are we staying here for!" Snotlout yelled as he dashed off.

"Wait for me!" Fishlegs cried as he ran after them.

"I'm starting to think that we came with the wrong pirate crew," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, life is no fun without a little bit of excitement or pending doom," said Ruffnut.

* * *

As Fishlegs predicted Marines were making their way to the harbour as quickly as they could.

"All right, men, doubletime!" said a lieutenant. "We have to get to the harbour immediately and destroy every last pirate vessel."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Maddox had already reached the shoreline where Hiccup and the others had anchored off the _Going Tiger_. He and Fang were just staring the size of the ship as it was slightly bigger than theirs.

"So this is the dragon guy's ship, huh?" he said. "Would you look at that, he's got a bigger ship. He won't need where he is going, because it's almost time for Buggy to finish him off. However, just in case the dragon guy, who has absolutely no chance of escape, happens to escape we need to burn this ship down."

Fang grunted in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was beginning to feel a bit bored with Buggy's proclamations of the crowd.

"I think everyone gets the point now," said Hiccup looking at him. "You're hate me and you want to kill me, I think that everyone here is getting sick and tired of your boasting. I for one am getting a nasty pain in the neck and it's not coming from the stocks."

"I'll kill you at my own time!" Buggy roared.

"This what happens when you go against us," said Page growled.

"I guess this is it for the man I had my eye on," said Alvida. "Such a shame, he is pretty cute."

"You've got quite a big audience here today Hiccup," Buggy smiled. "Do you want to say a few words before you die? If not that's quite all right, you can either stay silent or say a few words it doesn't matter because you're going to die."

"Listen, I'm the man who's going to be King of the Pirates!" Hiccup roared for everyone to hear.

Everyone in the crowd immediately stared at him openmouthed.

"What?"

"He said, King of the Pirates."

"In this town of all places?"

"It's a crazy thing to say."

"We're finally getting to the best part of the show," Buggy smiled as he raised his sword. "Bye bye now."

"Stop the execution!" a female voice yelled.

"Now!" said three voices.

Everyone then immediately turned and saw Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar standing there.

Hiccup smiled. "Glad you guys could make it."

Stormfly's eyes widened when she laid eyes on Toothless. "Wait, what is he doing there?"

Astrid shook her head as she drew out her battleaxe. "How in the world you get yourself into this mess?"

"Something tells me that you himself into more trouble when we get on to the Grand Line," said Toothless as he reached for his swords.

Ragnar smiled. "Then it's a good thing he has us to bail him out. Now before we do anything else we need to drive these goons away."

The people in front of them then immediately stared at Toothless in shock.

"No, it's Pirate Hunter Toothless!"

People began to scream at the immediately parted ways allowing the three of them a direct route to the execution platform.

Buggy looked at Toothless and Astrid. "Astrid, Toothless, I see the two of you made it. Unfortunately you're too late."

Buggy then raised his sword preparing to deal the final blow.

"With got to bring down the platform," said Astrid as they immediately dashed towards the execution platform at all speed.

"So he was Toothless all along," Stormfly stared through her spyglass.

"Okay boys, get them," Alvida ordered.

The Buggy Pirates then immediately jumped into action pulling out their weapons.

"Let's do it," said one of them as they charged into battle.

Astrid began knocking them aside with her battleaxe, Toothless cut them down with his three swords and Ragnar was either dealing devastating kick saw shooting them with his pistols. However, despite their best efforts they could not reach the platform in time to save Hiccup.

Buggy laughed. "No one can save you now! There's nothing the three of you can do, it's the end for your Captain!"

"Not on my watch," said Ragnar as he pulled out his pistol, then a pirate grabbed hold of his arm pulling it away from his captain. Ragnar attempted to take him away, but he soon found himself surrounded there was no way could take them down and shoot Buggy at the same time.

Toothless grimaced. ' _If I can just cut down the platform._ '

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone the Marines had now surrounded the square and were waiting for orders to pounce.

"Listen, the moment Hiccup D Haddock's head falls we all attack together," said the commanding officer.

* * *

Smoker raised his arm ready to give up the signal. "Prepare for battle."

"Sir!"

* * *

Buggy laughed maniacally as he prepared to bring down the sword.

"Astrid. Toothless. Ragnar. Fishlegs. Snotlout. Ruffnut. Tuffnut. I'm dead," he said with a small smile as Buggy brought down the sword.

' _No_ ,' Astrid gasped.

' _We'll save you_ ,' said Toothless.

' _Don't give in_ ,' said Ragnar.

Smoker's eyes widened. "He smiled."

The sword was inches away from Hiccup's neck when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the execution platform. There was a blinding flash of light and everyone was forced to look away and then they heard a mighty crash.

The lightning struck the execution platform causing the supports to be heavily damaged, it also struck the sword meaning that Buggy got electrocuted. The entire execution platform was now in flames and then suddenly the rain began to fall distinguishing the fire. The execution platform then began to topple and struck the ground, everyone just stood there utterly speechless as Hiccup stood there in his dragon human form.

It was clear the last second that Hiccup transformed before the lightning struck, as a result his scales had protected him from the flames and clearly the lightning as well. Buggy on the other hand was completely scorched and wasn't moving a single muscle.

"I guess mother nature was on my side," said Hiccup as he reverted back to his human form.

Alvida, Page and the Buggy Pirates just stared openmouthed, even Hiccup's own crew was bewildered.

"Talk about divine intervention," Ragnar stared.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure that it was dumb luck," said Toothless.

"Whatever the case we need to get out of this town," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded as he joined them. "I agree, our troubles have just started."

Smoker was the first person to recover from the shock, which was unfortunate.

"Attack! Surround all the pirates now!" Smoker commanded.

Upon hearing those words the Marines shock out of their shock and immediately charged into the square.

"Here they come," said Ragnar.

The Marines began to engage the Buggy Pirates and clearly the Marines were better trained as the mopping the floors with them.

"I think we've overstayed are welcome," said Hiccup.

"Fishlegs and the others should be back at the ship by now," said Astrid.

"Then we had better join them or else will never be able to leave this island," said Ragnar.

"Nor will be able to get to the Grand Line," Toothless added.

"Let's run for it," said Hiccup.

Immediately they began running off which in get unnoticed by the Marines.

"The Dragon Riders are getting away!"

"Catch them!"

Several Marines quickly placed themselves in front of Hiccup and the others, but they were easily knocked aside by all four of them.

Smoker was still perplexed with a smile Hiccup had given before his failed execution.

' _Why did he smile? Did he know he would be saved?_ ' Smoker pondered. ' _No, at that moment he was certain that his life was about to end. He simply accepted death and smiled to prepare himself._ '

* * *

A lieutenant then the approached him. "Captain, we have to pursue the pirates."

"Lieutenant, think back," said Smoker. "Have you seen any pirate smile on the execution platform?"

The lieutenant frowned. "No, sir. It doesn't matter how tough the guy is, at the moment of death they all turned pale and die in despair."

"That kid smiled, I saw it," Smoker pointed out. "He smiled just like Roger D Gold 22 years ago, just like the old Pirate King did, on that exact execution platform."

"Captain?"

"Where are the Dragon Conqueror now?" Smoker demanded.

"Sir, he slipped past us and is heading towards the harbour."

Smoker then walked past him. "Unit one should have destroyed their ship by now."

The lieutenant frowned. "Well, sir, they had to return to port for refit. You see they couldn't light their powder due to this sudden rain."

Smoker came to a stop. "What?"

"But a reserve unit is currently making preparations to attack the ship instead."

Stormfly looked at Smoker. "Captain Smoker, if we let them sail now they'll will be able to get to the Grand Line before we can capture them."

"The wind is blowing towards the west," Smoker noted. "It's a tailwind for that ship, is this just make one sentence. It's almost as if heaven itself has special plans for this young pirate. I am White Hunter Smoker, on my honour as a Marine Captain I won't let that man leave this island!"

* * *

Walking down a street in the rain was a robed woman.

"Low winds, the storm of fate has arrived," she said


	51. The Legend Has Started

That mysterious woman was still walking through the rain and she began remembering the words that Roger D Gold cried out during his execution.

' _Destiny… Fate… Dreams… These unstoppable ideals are held deep within the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the Earth._ '

"The Pirate King, find by me," she said softly.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running as fast as they could back to the harbour.

"What the hell is up with all this rain?" said Toothless.

"Fishlegs was right about this storm, if we don't get back to the ship and set sail we're going to be stuck here for good," said Astrid.

"On the plus side this will give the Marines some trouble, their gunpowder must be soaked which buys a little time to get to the ship," Ragnar pointed out.

"Just keep running," said Hiccup.

* * *

The Buggy Pirates was still fighting against the Marines and had completely lost track of hiccup and his gang. Page was now on his unicycle and has jumped into the air with his sword in his hand.

" _Carnival of Colours!_ " he yelled as he swung his sword and unleashed waves of colourful slashes at the Marines.

Alvida was using her iron club to knock the Marines down one by one. A Marine then tried to grab her, but his hand just slipped off her skin and then she struck him on the head.

"You're wasting your time, you silly little man," she smiled. "There isn't anyone alive, who can lay a hand on this perfectly smooth skin."

Buggy was still flat on his back, but he managed to regain consciousness and sat up straight.

"That was weird, I saw a field of flowers," he groaned.

"Captain Buggy!" Page cried with relief. "You're not fright a crisp."

"I don't die that easily," he grunted.

"This isn't good, Buggy," said Alvida. "Their sending Marines to headquarters, they'll never stop."

"I don't care," Buggy growled.

"What now?"

"We go after that little runt, Maddox and Fang are birding his ship as we speak so he's got no place you can run to. All that is left for us to do is do what Buggy Pirates do best, kick his ass!"

The pirates immediately cheered.

"Motor!" Buggy ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Then suddenly Pirates tossed a pair of axles and one of them had a motor engine on its back. Buggy then removed his head sticking it on top of his body and then grabbed hold of the axles with his arms and legs, making him look like some kind of motorcar.

" _Chop-Chop Buggy!_ " he yelled. "Bum engine activate!"

Then suddenly the engine immediately activated and he took off blowing away several Marines.

"Set the ramp, now!" Alvida ordered.

"Right, ramp is set," said several pirates as they lifted a steel ramp upwards.

Alvida then kicked off her sandals and jumped into the air.

" _No Friction! Smooth Smooth Tracks!_ " she yelled as she landed on the ramp.

Then using the very soft skin on her soles, she then skidded down the ramp and kept on accelerating down the street after Buggy.

"Don't let those pirates get away!" a Marine roared as the Buggy Pirates followed them.

Smoker then stepped forward and suddenly his hands turned to smoke and then flew across the air. Then suddenly both Buggy and Alvida found themselves grabbed by him and lifted up into the air.

"With this smoke come from?" Alvida panicked she found she was unable to slip away as per usual.

Smoker didn't just grab those two, he also grabbed the other Buggy Pirates.

"What is it?" Page cried.

" _Whiteout Time!_ " said Smoker.

"Smoker!" Buggy choked.

"I can't waste my time with you little fools," Smoker growled.

Several civilians watched in awe as Smoker had captured them in several seconds.

"He's so strong."

"So that's the power of the _Plume-Plume Fruit_ ," said a young woman.

"He took down Buggy's entire pirate crew just like that."

"Fire!" Smoker commanded.

Immediately several Marines held out a pair of net guns and fired nets around the pirates, but they were made of rope in fact there were made of some sort of metal. The moment it touched Buggy and Alvida they found the strength leaving their bodies in an instant.

In no time at all they tied at the pirates in the square.

"Smoker you bastard," Buggy growled.

"I can't break free of this horrible steel net," said Alvida. "Where did they get a gun like that?"

"It's a cage shot developed by the Marines to deal with Devil Fruit powers, cowards," Buggy growled.

"I'll get the boy, bring my pike," he ordered.

"Sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was leading the charge to the harbour, much to the dismay of the twins and Fishlegs, who were struggling to keep up with him.

"They're going to be going after the _Going Tiger_ , the Marines might already be there," said Fishlegs. "We have to get back to the ship as soon as possible."

"It would be easy if we dropped the fish," said Snotlout.

"Ragnar will kill you if you do that," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, he won this thing in a cooking competition," said Tuffnut.

"Shut up," Snotlout grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile Maddox was attempting to burn down the ship, but he was having problems. He was trying to light a bunch of matches, but they were completely soaked by the rain.

"Dammit, why did it have to start storming now?" Maddox grunted in frustration. "How am I supposed to burn down this ship when it's wet?"

He eventually managed to light a match, but when he held it out it immediately put out by the rain.

"Oh man, Fang. We're really going to get into trouble if we can't get a fire going in this rain," said Maddox looking at Fang. "One more try."

Fang groaned as his stomach growled, he was extremely hungry.

"Relax, Fang, I'll feed you in a minute," said Maddox.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout's voice yelled.

They quickly turned and saw Fishlegs and the others standing there.

"Maddox," Fishlegs stared.

"Well, if it isn't one of our two thieves," said Maddox as he rose to his feet. "Go, Fang!"

Fang and immediately pounced and made his way straight over to Fishlegs, but Snotlout came out of nowhere and punched the massive lime right in the face sending him flying back to Maddox.

"Let's go," Snotlout smiled as he grabbed the fish's head once again.

They then immediately rushed towards the _Going Tiger_ but Maddox wasn't quite through them just yet.

"Not so fast, you have to get past me," said Maddox as he placed himself between them and the ship. "The name is Maddox, I am a proud Buggy Pirate and I won't let you get anywhere near this stupid ship."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of gunfire and a bullet zoomed right past Maddox and struck the ship. Quickly everyone turned and then saw the Marines standing there, now having their rifles shielded from the rain.

"Get ready to fire!" said the sergeant in charge.

"Marines," Fishlegs quivered.

"We're surrounded," said Ruffnut.

"Not good," said Tuffnut.

"Aim!" said the sergeant as the Marines took aim. "Fire!"

The Marines then fired their rifles at all of them and Maddox soon found himself dancing around trying to avoid getting shot.

The sergeant then looked at a Marine. "Go and contact the canning unit, we have to capture this pirate vessel."

"Sir!"

"Fishlegs," said Snotlout as he faced him.

"I know," Fishlegs nodded.

* * *

Smoker was on a specially crafted bike that had been designed specially for him. He merely turned his legs into smoke which activated the engine causing him to move at incredible speed. He was now hunting for Hiccup and the others and nothing was going to stop him.

' _Damn this storm,_ ' Smoker cursed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way towards the harbour, but with the town being so big it was hard to navigate.

"Which way is the sea?" Toothless asked.

"It's a big blue thing ahead of us," said Astrid.

"This rain makes it hard to see anything," Hiccup growled.

Suddenly they heard noises behind them and saw a group of Marines following them.

"There they are!"

"Damn, they're like roaches," said Toothless as he looked at the others. "You wanna stop and fight them?"

Ragnar shook his head. "We don't have time for that."

Astrid looked ahead of them. "Guys, I think you might want to look ahead."

They all turned and saw Stormfly standing there in the rain and she had a very hateful expression on her face.

"I didn't know you were Toothless and a pirate as well," she said directing her voice to Toothless. "You lied, you're just another liar!"

Ragnar looked at Toothless. "Friend of yours?"

"It's a long story," said Toothless and then he faced Stormfly. "I didn't lie, you just never asked to me my name."

"You know there's no way I'm going to let someone like you leave town with such a legendary sword," Stormfly spat. "Give it to me, the Light Fury. Right now!"

Toothless grasped Light Fury. "You want is, you have to come and get it."

Stormfly growled at him and immediately drew Spiteblade and then immediately clashed with Toothless' blade. The two of them looked at one another briefly before they clashed once again, but Toothless was fighting her swordplay cried interesting.

' _Okay,_ ' he said with a small smile on his face.

Stormfly glared at him with a hateful expression.

"Should we jump in there?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid shook her head. "I think this is a fight between the two of them."

"She's right, this is a fight between swordsmen so you lot can stay out!" Spitelout spat.

"You heard her, get out of here," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Let's go."

They all nodded and immediately ran past Toothless and Stormfly. The Marines finally caught up and they stopped when they saw who Stormfly was battling with.

"Stormfly has got one," said a Marine.

Toothless then calmly reached for second sword and Stormfly prepared herself. The moment that he unsheathed Moonlit, he immediately swiped at her and she quickly blocked it. However this released Light Fury and Toothless came in for another swing meaning that she had a block that one as well. It became evidently clear that she had not much experience when it came with fighting at duel swordsmen and she was quickly becoming overwhelmed, but despite this she was holding her own.

Toothless then slammed both blade against her single blade and with another striking pushed her against the wall and then disarmed her. A split second later she found Light Fury striking the wall next to her and she was completely speechless.

"I hate to disappoint, but you never get this stored away from me," said Toothless.

He then redrew his swords and place them back into their sheathes, the Marines just stood there completely perplexed.

"I can't believe she lost."

"I've never seen her lose before."

Toothless looked at Stormfly. "Now I think it's time for me to go."

He then walked off and that just made Stormfly even more furious.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Stormfly roared. "I know, it's because I'm a girl! It's pathetic that you can't fight me because I'm a woman! It's embarrassing, you may be physically stronger but you don't have the guts, this sword isn't just for decoration. I don't even think you know what it means to carry a sword!"

Toothless looked at her furiously. "Will you shut up for one second?"

Stormfly was completely taken aback.

"You sound just like her, in every respect," Toothless grunted. "You're not the only one who has been spared by swordsmen of immense calibre, that happened to me twice and one of them was a woman. Perhaps I'm just interested to see what you'll become, but you need to learn that swordsmen come from different ways of life whether they are Marines or pirates."

"Pirates have no honour and as such swordsmen pirates have no honour, they just throw it away for treasure," Stormfly spat.

"Marines aren't exactly that much better, I've seen Marines that had been corrupted by their standing and simply look the other way when they are given a large amount of money," said Toothless looking at her. "We pirates may be dishonourable, but at least we're honest about it."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way towards the harbour and they were almost there.

"The harbour should be up ahead," said Hiccup.

However, they then saw blocking their path was none other than Smoker.

"Great, now what?" Ragnar groaned.

"Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, you're finally here," said Smoker. The three of them then immediately came to a stop. "I already told you that you couldn't make it to the Grand Line without meeting me first, didn't I?"

"I seem to remember something along those lines," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Let's go."

"Astrid, Ragnar, I'll meet you at the ship, just go on," said Hiccup.

"I don't know about that, this will be the end for you," said Smoker.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another, but they could tell by the look on Hiccup's face that he was determined to stay here and fight.

"Go," Hiccup ordered.

* * *

Fishlegs and the others were having their own problems, they were causing the crossfire between Maddox and the Marines. Though the Marines were much more troublesome as they had guns.

"Fire!"

The Marines fired their rifles once again, with one good jump Fishlegs and the others managed to jump on board their ship.

"Cannons fire!"

Cannons then fired from the cliffs, but the wind was causing so much problems that they missed the _Going Tiger_ , though a few of them were bit too close for comfort. Fishlegs and the others were now toppling over from the rough waves created by the cannonballs.

"If we stay here even a minute longer, the _Going Tiger_ will be done for!" Snotlout yelled.

He then quickly lifted the anchor up, but Fishlegs was concerned that half their crew was still on dry land.

"We can't set sail yet, Hiccup and the others aren't back," Fishlegs yelled.

"If we stay here, she'll be sunk," Snotlout yelled.

Reluctantly Fishlegs agreed and they unfurled the sails they began to move the way from the shore.

"What about the others?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll pick them up later," said Snotlout.

"Assuming that we actually stay afloat," said Ruffnut.

"And that the Marines don't send big massive vessels after us," Tuffnut added.

"You too aren't helping things," Fishlegs groaned.

"Don't let the mistake!" the sergeant ordered. "After them!"

"Wait for us!" said Astrid's voice.

"It's Astrid and Ragnar," Fishlegs beamed.

Running along the shore was indeed Astrid and Ragnar, but they didn't see any trace of Hiccup or Toothless.

"Where are the others?" Fishlegs asked.

"They're a little preoccupied with the Marines at the moment," said Ragnar.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they'll catch up," said Astrid.

The Marines were now chasing after the two of them and they were gaining.

"Behind you!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Look out!" Snotlout cried.

Ragnar quickly dealt a few powerful kicks at the Marines and Astrid and knocked aside with her battleaxe. However no matter how many they took down more seem to take their place.

"This is endless," said Astrid.

"We have to get closer," said Ruffnut.

"But there's no way we can take the ship back against this current," said Fishlegs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Snotlout.

Then to their astonishment they saw Snotlout jumping over the side.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs stared.

Snotlout landed in the water began to power swim towards the shore, he then lifted himself up and began striking down as many Marines as he could hit. Astrid and Ragnar then took advantage of his little assault and quickly took down more the Marines, but they kept on coming and the _Going Tiger_ was floating further and further away.

"Guys!" Fishlegs yelled.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was facing against Smoker and the two of them stood there despite the fact that the rain was pouring down in buckets. The drains were already getting overflown by the water, but the two of them were more focused on one another than anything else.

"I am going to enter the Grand Line then I will become King of the Pirates," said Hiccup.

"I'm bored, enough talk," said Smoker.

His hand then immediately transformed to smoke an extended towards Hiccup and quickly encircled him. In one second alone, Hiccup is now contained in smoke and was lifted into the air.

"Neat trick," said Hiccup as he struggled to break free.

"I ate the Plume-Plume Fruit so my body can be smoke whenever I want," Smoker explained he then immediately slammed Hiccup into the ground and his arms transformed back to normal. "What's wrong? Had enough already?"

Hiccup then transformed into his human dragon form and drug got back to his feet.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup yelled and dashed towards Smoker and slammed a powerful fist right into his chest.

He was only able to push him back a few inches as his hand got swallowed by the smoke around his body. He quickly pulled back and try to put as much distance as he could between him and Smoker.

"This is why I hate Logia types," Hiccup grunted.

"Now it's my turn," said Smoker. " _Smoke Screen!_ "

He then launched a powerful burst of smoke from his hands which slammed into Hiccup and pushed him against the wall of a nearby building.

"Let's try this… _Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled and fired a plasma blast.

However, the attack just went straight through Smoker and suddenly there was an explosion behind him.

"Don't you get it, you have to go through me to get to the Grand Line," said Smoker who somehow managed to get behind Hiccup and grasped the back of his head. "I told you…" They then launched into the air and Smoker landed on top of him as the struck the ground, "you're not worth 30 million Gil. Your luck has run out."

He then began to reach for his pike which was strapped to his back, but then a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw standing behind him was the robed woman.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said.

Smoker's eyes widened. "It's you."

Hiccup was totally unaware what was going on, Smoker had pinned his head to the ground preventing him from looking at the new figure, but he could still hear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hiccup demanded. "Who is that?"

"How nice," said Smoker giving her firmed expression. "Now the government can have both your heads."

"The world is still waiting for our answer," she said simply.

Then suddenly completely out of nowhere was a powerful gust of wind which formed a tornado in the square. It was so powerful that the wind smashed through every single glass window and everyone in the streets were sent flying.

Smoker was unable to hold onto Hiccup as the wind carried them away. It had also freed Buggy and his gang, the wind kept on blowing knocking marine and pirate of their feet. It was even destroying the mounted cannons on the cliffs. Fishlegs and the twins were holding onto the side as best as they could so they wouldn't be blown away.

* * *

Eventually the wind finally died down they continue to rain, but the damage had been done. The Marines were now battered and bruised and the pirates were now free. Toothless began to emerge from the rubble from a group of buildings on the harbour and soon everyone else emerged. Apparently the wind had blown everyone together, much to their confusion and bewilderment.

"What just happened?" Hiccup groaned.

"I've got no clue," said Astrid equally confused.

"Hey!" Fishlegs' voice cried from the _Going Tiger_ which was now sailing away. "Guys!"

"It's Fishlegs and the twins," said Hiccup.

"We've got to go, the ship will be gone soon," said Ragnar.

"And how do you suggest we get there?" Snotlout questioned. "No way we can catch up to them on a rowing boat."

Hiccup then transformed into his dragon form. "I might just be able to carry everyone. Hop on my back."

"You think you can fly for these winds?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "We just have to fall the wind current heading towards the ship, don't worry I flown through tough winds before."

Giving the situation no one questioned and they began to mount on his back. However, Hiccup only had room to carry three on his back and they were Astrid, Ragnar and Toothless.

"Hey, what about me?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup smiled and then began to flap his wings taking off and then right at the last second he grabbed Snotlout with his claws and began flying back to the ship. Snotlout screened the entire way as they flew back towards the ship, but on the plus side as Hiccup predicted following the air: to the ship was virtually simple.

Hiccup dropped Snotlout on the deck and he landed face first and then he himself landed and the others jumped off.

"You're here," said Fishlegs relieved.

"Nice entrance," Ruffnut smirked at Snotlout.

"Looks like a lot of fun, you think we can have a go?" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"Muttonheads," Snotlout groaned.

* * *

They were now far away from Loguetown and all Smoker could do was watch as the _Going Tiger_ disappeared into the distance.

"I'm sure she brought the wind with her, I knew it was her from the day that Roger D Gold was executed," Smoker growled in frustration. "He appears like a brilliant flash of lightning and then he disappeared it's her."

He then began to remember Hiccup's announcement and then he heard laughter, he quickly looked up and saw the mysterious woman standing there.

"Why did you help that man, Valka?" Smoker demanded furiously.

Valka just stood there with a smile. "It is not our place to come between that man and his chosen path, Smoker."

Smoker turned his gaze back to the _Going Tiger_.

"Set sail, we're going after him," Smoker announced.

Several Marines stared at him completely taken aback by this order.

"What?"

"We'll enter the Grand Line," he said.

"But Captain y-you can't abandon your post on this island what would come and say?"

Smoker looked at him. "Tell them I don't care about orders."

Stormfly stood beside him clutching Spiteblade in our hands. "I'm coming with you."

"Sergeant Major Stormfly?"

"I have to hunt down Toothless, he's mine," she announced. "I will get revenge."

* * *

Amongst all this confusion Buggy and his men had managed to get onto their boat and sailed away.

"That was certainly unexpected gust of wind for all of us," said Buggy folding his arms. "I have never been one to turn down luck that was in my favour."

"Where are we headed now?" Alvida asked.

"The Grand Line."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"The Grand Line?" Page stared.

"I am going to settle this, that boy will face me, there is nowhere he can run," Buggy smirked. "He won't stop until the Grand Line."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now making their way towards the entrance of Reverse Mountain and they were doing their best to make sure the shifting capsizing the storm. Then suddenly they came close to a lighthouse that was flashing away.

Fishlegs beamed. "Hey, look! A light!"

"Is that a lighthouse?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"It's one of the guideposts, the entrance to the Grand Line is somewhere ahead," Fishlegs explained.

"The Grand Line is just the," Hiccup smiled.

"What now?" Astrid asked.

"Do we have to go there in the middle of the hull again like this?" Snotlout questioned.

Everyone just smiled.

"Okay, I think that we should say something to mark the occasion," said Ragnar.

Everyone agreed and pulled out an empty barrel.

Ragnar then placed his leg on the barrel. "I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue."

Hiccup then placed his leg on the barrel. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"The world's Best swordsman," said Toothless doing the same.

Astrid then joined in. "To go on a massive adventure."

Fishlegs was next. "I'm going so that I can draw a chart of the entire world."

The twins then place their legs on the barrel at the same time. "We want to just cause as much havoc as we can possibly make," they said in unison.

Snotlout was the last. "And I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea."

Separate dreams they may have, but they all shared a common cause that they would make each dream a reality no matter how hard or impossible it might seem.

"And now to the Grand Line!" Hiccup announced.

They then lay raise their legs into the air and with one share they slammed them back onto the barrel.


End file.
